Kira's Ninja Adventure
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Ninjas, ninjas, and more ninjas... What has Kira gotten herself into? First of all, she knows nothing about ninjas, she knows nothing about chakra, and she knows nothing about the Elemental Nations. Now, unwilling to live a useless life, she gets offered a job as a ninja, and accepts. However, after facing death endlessly, will Kira end up regretting her decision?
1. Kira in Konoha

**(A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first Naruto fanfic. I have always wanted to do one, but was too nervous on how to go about it, especially with my sorry ass action scenes. This could be one of the reasons why I'm doing this, to get better at action. Plus, if I do a good job on this…I can get started on some of my Naruto crossovers I always wanted to do, but avoided it because I thought I wouldn't do a good job. Bleach, too. I don't own Naruto. For the most part, this will follow the plot-line of Naruto, but will change here and there because of my OC's influence. So, pairings will be different than canon, if any because I don't know what the canon is pairing or not. Some pairings may be crack pairings. Who knows? Well, enjoy! **

**I am starting to re-edit this story to make it the best it can be. For those of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story (much thanks by the way)... I'm currently (still) rewriting/revising and adding a few new chapters in between the current ones I have. I want the story to flow better. I mean, I could have discontinued the story and posted the newer version, but...nah. I could just delete all the chapters and start over as well. It's less of a hassle, then having two stories with the same plot in the same fandom. I don't understand why authors just don't do that when rewriting their fanfics. Oh, well... I don't own Naruto, Akame ga Kill, or any other anime that might be referenced/mentioned in this story. OCs included in this story are mine!)**

**Beta'd by GamaSennin'GokuRocks...my new beta reader. Re-beta'd by AwesomeA909.**

* * *

Kira in Konoha

_Do you see it?_

_The star at the end of the light_

_Did you touch it?_

_Knowing the burns of regret that will never be undone?_

_Did you smell it?_

_The scorching fragrance of enlightenment in the bloodiest of nights_

_Did you taste it?_

_Poisoning yourself with its incurable light_

_Do you hear the star breaking in two?_

* * *

Hurried, tired footsteps were sprinting as fast their injured legs could carry them. _"Gotta find shelter before I succumb to my wounds,"_ the person thought, feeling fatigue catching up to them.

The person then stopped. Even if they did survive, was it really worth it? This horrible, messed up world, what value did it have? What was there to gain when someone loses everything in return? This hell, it's not even morally just enough to be sacrificed for.

Essentially, it's better die then to survive.

At least, that's what the person wants to think, however, they can't help but cling to the desperate desire to live. Does that make them a coward?

The person grunted in pain as their wounds started to overcome them, collapsing onto the heaping pile of dirt and grass. All they saw was two distant figures before blacking out, not even a plea for help escaped their lips.

* * *

Two Chunin were in the middle of their usual duty patrolling the borders of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, although most people just called it Konoha when they spoke of it. The two Chunin suddenly felt an unknown chakra signature located a few miles outside the village gates, so they decided to investigate quickly and quietly.

After searching for awhile, they eventually came across the form of a young girl, who looked to be around the age of twelve or thirteen. She was lying unconscious on the ground in the middle of the forest, something which already didn't bode well, as the forests around Konoha weren't exactly the safest…although they weren't quite as bad as Training Ground 44, aka The Forest of Death, the place where the largest and most dangerous animals in The Land of Fire resided. The young girl had long, black hair and pale skin. Her clothes were in tatters. She was dirty and messy all over with twigs and leaves in her hair.

"Who's this and why is she all the way out here on her own?" One mysterious voice asked.

"I don't know," the second voice answered.

"Do you think she could be an enemy spy, Izumo?"

Izumo furrowed his eyebrows, his cautious eyes never leaving the girl's disordered form. "It's a possibility, Kotetsu. In this day and age, Konoha's still not on the friendliest of terms with all the other villages."

"But then again, doesn't it seem like she's a little too young to be a spy?" Kotetsu questioned skeptically.

"Let's bring her to Lord Hokage. Let him decide." Izumo scratched his head and sighed in exaggeration. "This has started to become troublesome."

Kotetsu scooped her up and they raced off to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

The girl woke up to find herself on a bed. As she opened her eyes, one could see that they were a sparkling shade of sapphire blue. She moaned and groaned a little in slight discomfort as her injuries started to throb painfully.

"Oh, I see that you've awoken." She shot up when her ears picked up the unexpected voice. Her small head turned to see a very old man, wearing a white and red hat.

"Who are you?" She demanded with narrowed eyes. She flinched, however, and glanced down to see that her arms and legs were wrapped in bandages.

"There is no need to be suspicious. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of this village. Ninjas of my village found you outside Konoha, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You were badly injured and unconscious," the Hokage explained. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

The girl appeared to be deep in thought. She shook her head. The Hokage looked slightly disappointed, but also understanding.

"Then what is your name, child?"

"My name is Kira," the girl, now known as Kira, answered. Kira had a questioning look in her eyes. "You said ninjas, right?" She kept a passive gaze at the Hokage.

"Why, yes." The Third Hokage responded, confused. "Do you not know about the Five Great Ninja Nations?" This caused her more bewilderment. Hiruzen was now even more puzzled as he analyzed the female.

Kira isn't usually one to trust people. Not since, well, it doesn't matter now. The past is the past.

"Uh, um…" She looked around the room. She noticed the bed, a closet, a desk and drawer, and two doors. One leading to the bathroom and the other into what she guessed was the kitchen and living room.

"Can I trust you?" She bit her lip. Kira was always cautious of trusting strangers, especially with the life she had. However, Kira didn't know where she was, but this old geezer seemed nice and trustworthy enough!

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you swear not tell anyone?"

The Hokage was even more curious now. If it made the girl feel more comfortable, he decided to go along with her.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, yes. But I have to know what it is."

"Um, I don't know how to put this…" Kira started fidgeting with her fingers. Being in an unfamiliar village made her uneasy. "Do you believe in demons?"

She resisted the urge to slap herself. Why did she say that out loud? She doesn't know if she can trust this old guy or not! Even if he looks nice enough.

The elder's eyes widen in shock and surprise, but it quickly disappeared. There must be some meaning to the girl's words. Was she referring to the attack on the village that happened twelve years ago? He prompted the girl to continue to confirm his suspicions.

Kira inwardly sighed and berated herself for being so stupid. However, the deed was done, and there's nothing to reverse what she said moments ago. So, the young girl began to tell her whole life's story from start to finish. It took her about half the day to explain everything. Somewhere along the lines while retelling her story, Kira felt…somewhat…relieved, like she was floating on air. She was grateful the old man didn't interrupt or ask questions.

"Hmm…" The Hokage placed a hand on his chin. "That story is a lot to take in. It seems too unbelievable, but there is a great number of unbelievable things that happened in the ninja world."

"So, what do I do now?" Kira was nervous. Being around strangers in a place that's totally foreign to her made her feel anxious.

The Hokage gave a thoughtful look. "How about you become a ninja since you are here. Unless you prefer not to?"

Kira's blue eyes lit up. _"A ninja? Maybe-If I can be a ninja…maybe I can be of some use!"_

"Will I be fighting and going on adventures and stuff?" He chuckled at the young girl's enthusiasm.

"Why yes, if you graduate the ninja academy."

"I can do that no problem," she spoke proudly.

"A confident and feisty girl, I see," Hiruzen said, chuckling at her change in mood. "Meet me in my office tomorrow and I will get you started on your ninja paperwork and everything."

"Alright!" Kira cheered after he left. She sighed and laid back down on the bed, deep in thought. After some time, she started to feel tired. It was late at night, after all. "I better get some sleep."

Yawning, she did just that.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. To tell the truth, it's been a long time since I last watched Naruto. I sort of got side-tracked and/or got bored of waiting for new episodes every week or so. So I decided to just wait until the anime is finished and then blow through it in a couple of weeks, more or less. I left off before Naruto started training with Killer Bee. So, you are free to tell me, if any characters sound OOC, alright? One more thing…The justus may be in both English and Japanese because the dubbed version is behind the subbed ones. Well, that's it for now. Please read and review! Constructive Criticism is welcomed! Flamers… Get a life!)**


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

**(A/N: Here's chapter two. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki

Kira was escorted by two ninjas to the Hokage's office. After setting up her ninja paperwork and going through all the necessary mechanics to prove she wasn't a foreign spy, she was set to go. She would start her ninja training. She had only six months to get the basics down before she became a ninja. The black haired girl was starting at the ninja academy tomorrow, and while she was at it she'll have a special teacher after class every day to catch up with rest of the kids.

* * *

Later, Kira was walking around the village in her new change of clothes. Kira had on a maroon sleeveless shirt, a knee length black skirt with slits at the sides and a pair of blue shorts underneath, black thigh highs, and those blue ninja sandals. She had a maroon colored beret adorning her head.

She was casually walking down the streets of Konoha, exploring it with pensive look on her face. Sometimes her eyes would light up with interest at the different buildings and restaurants.

_"Wow! They even have a monument of faces on that large mountain next to the Hokage Tower I was in,"_ Kira thought, amazed as she gazed at the Hokage Mountain. _"I'm guessing those are the faces of all the previous leaders."_

"NARUTO!" A scream ran through half the village. Kira's face scrunched up into confusion. She then saw a blond haired boy with an orange jumpsuit running through the streets of Konoha with big wide goofing grin on his face. The boy turned and hid in an alleyway.

"Hahaha! Those idiots will never catch me," the blond boy laughed.

"Who will never catch you?" Kira's voice must have startled the boy because he yelped and jumped in surprise.

"Who the heck are you?" The boy looked at her skeptically. "I've never seen you before." The girl's right eye twitched a little at the tone in his voice. She was debating whether to punch the living daylights out of him, or to make nice. She decided to do the latter.

"Why are you hiding?" she asked as politely as she could. A big grin appeared on his face.

"I just pulled another one of my awesome pranks!" he stated, proudly.

"Pranks?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I-"

"Naruto!" a loud booming voice interrupted him. They looked up from their kneeling positions to see an angry faced ninja covered in blue paint.

"Uh, oh! I've got to go." The boy tried to make a run for it, only to pull back.

Kira watched as the boy was scolded while standing outside the alleyway.

The ninja bonked the kid on the head, and left afterwards.

"Ow!" The blond boy rubbed his head. "Jerk…" he grumbled under his breath.

"Hehehe!" He turned towards Kira as she giggled. "That's what you did? Pretty funny…" The boy blushed in embarrassment.

_"She has a cute laugh,"_ he thought, still blushing. _"No one has ever laughed about my pranks before."_

"My name is Kira," Kira introduced herself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever, and become Hokage someday! Yeah, believe it!" Naruto introduced himself, proudly and loudly.

"Naruto…" She tested his name on her tongue. "That's a strange name, yet it was sounds unique."

"Kira is a nice name, too," he said with a smile. Just then both of their stomachs growled.

They both blushed.

"Hey! How about I take you someplace to eat, okay?" Naruto offered. "There's an awesome ramen place named Ichiraku's Ramen. Let's go!"

* * *

He grabbed her hand before she could protest, and dragged her to the ramen shop.

"Hey, old man!" Naruto shouted to at the middle aged man cooking something in the pot.

"Oh, Naruto. Welcome back!" the old man greeted. Naruto went to sit down. He motioned for Kira to sit next to him.

"I see you brought a friend with you. Is this your girlfriend?" the woman teased. The both had on white aprons and a hat. Kira blushed at the comment.

"No, no!" Naruto said, quickly. "This is Kira. I just met her today. We were both hungry, and here we are."

"That's very nice of you, Naruto. Treating a girl to lunch. What a gentleman you are," the woman praised him.

"It's nothing really. Hey, Kira, this is Teuchi and Ayame. The own the ramen shop here, and they serve the best ramen ever!"

"Naruto, saying we're the best is a bit over the top, you think?" Teuchi said. "What would you like to order?"

"I'll have the miso soup with extra pork, please?" Naruto said. He turned towards Kira. "What would you like, Kira?"

"Um...?" She looked at the different types of ramen. "Uh, I don't have any money with me."

"That's alright. I'll pay for it. You can pay me back later." The black haired girl was amazed the blond haired boy's generosity.

"Okay… Then I'll have onomichi ramen, please?"

"Miso and onomichi ramen… Coming right up." Teuchi and Ayame went to make the orders.

"So, Kira? What were you doing here walking here alone?" Naruto asked.

"I was just sightseeing," Kira answered. "Hey, Naruto? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"That prank you did earlier was funny and all, but won't you get in trouble with your parents?"

Naruto's blue eyes sadden a bit. His eyes were a darker shade of blue than even Kira's.

Kira could see the sadness and loneliness in his eyes. It reminded her of her own loneliness.

"I-I don't have any parents…" he responded, his voice laced with sorrow. It only lasted a second before he broke out in a big grin. "It's okay though. I still have some of my friends."

The black haired girl knew that smile was a facade. She knew it all too well. When she was lonely, she used her happy go lucky nature to hide her loneliness from the world.

"Here you two go. Sorry to keep you waiting," Teuchi said as he placed two bowls in front of his customers. "Enjoy!" The both gingerly ate their ramen in silence, afraid of speaking. They were both finished after a while.

"I-I don't have a family either. My father died when I was born, and my mother was murdered trying to protect me," Kira said, sadly. It looked like she was about to cry. The memory of her mother's death was always painful for her. Tears were brimming in her eyelids. She couldn't cry in front of this boy. She didn't want to appear as a fragile girl that needs help all the time.

"Hey…" Kira looked at Naruto. "I don't know what it feels like to lose your family, but I know what it feels like to be lonely. But you have me now, you know? I'm your friend, so you don't need to be lonely anymore." He gave her a big goofy grin.

She smiled in return.

"Thanks, Naruto," she said as she cheered up a bit.

"Hey, old man? Seconds please? For me and my lovely friend here." Kira blushed once again.

"Two more bowls coming right up."

They finished eating ramen. Kira had three bowls while Naruto had five.

They both thanked the owners, and left the shop after that.

Kira and Naruto were walking side by side in silence. "Do you want me walk you home, Kira? Naruto offered. "It's getting pretty late."

"Sure," Kira replied. "I'd love that."

* * *

They made it to Kira's apartment a few minutes later; good thing she remembered to memorize everything about it before she left.

"Hey! You live next door to my apartment!" Naruto exclaimed. "Looks like we're neighbors."

Kira's face lit up as she remembered a very important question.

"Do you know where the Ninja Academy is, Naruto?" Kira asked. "I'm starting tomorrow, but I don't know where it is."

"Sure! I go there. We'll be classmates. I'll teach you all I know. I'll take you there tomorrow, and we can go together."

"Alright then. Goodnight, Naruto."

"Goodnight, Kira." They both left inside their separate apartment buildings.

_"That Naruto seems like a pretty nice boy,"_ Kira thought as she left to her bedroom. _"Hyper, too."_ She changed into a pair of red pajamas, and laid down on her bed_. "I wonder what training at the Ninja Academy would be like, and if the other kids are as nice as Naruto."_

She yawned, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! I wonder if Naruto sounded OOC. Hmm…? Next chapter, Kira starts at the Ninja Academy, and meets some of the famous Rookie Nine. How will that turn out? Please read and review!)**


	3. Ninja Academy

**(A/N: Here's chapter three. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Ninja Academy

Kira did her usual routine of brushing her teeth, taking a shower, getting dressed and finally eating breakfast, which was cereal for the moment. She headed out the door, and locked it behind her.

"Good morning, Kira!" She turned around startled to see Naruto greeting with big smile on his face.

"Naruto…!" Kira put a hand on fast beating heart. "Don't scare me like that," she said with an irritated sigh. "Good morning… What are you doing out here?"

"You said, I can escort you to the Ninja Academy yesterday, remember?" he said. She recalled the events.

"Yeah, now I remember," she said, sheepishly. "So, c'mon…! Let's go!"

"Alright! I know where it is for sure. Believe it!" Naruto escorted Kira all the way to the academy.

* * *

Groups of students were randomly talking about different things while waiting for their teacher to give instructions.

"Alright, class!" the teacher said. He had brown hair tied into a ponytail, and a scar across his nose. "We have a new student who will be joining us in class today."

All the students immediately quieted, and looked their sensei with interest.

"A new student? This late in the year?"

"Who is he?"

"Did he transfer from another village?"

Questions were asked left and right.

"Class, calm down."

There was a couple of knocks on the door, causing the whole class to turn silent.

"Come in." the teacher mentioned for the person outside the door to come in. The door opened to reveal Kira as she nervously walked in, and stood in front of the class. All eyes were on her, making her blush a light pink at everyone staring at her. She rocked her heels in nervousness and anticipation.

Some of the kids in the class let out groans of disappointment.

"It's a girl."

"Great another Sasuke obsessed fan."

"Students, enough!" the teacher voice boomed across the room. He turned towards Kira. "Please introduce yourself."

"My… My name's Kira! Very nice to meet you!" Kira yelled, louder than usual, causing her to cover her mouth in embarrassment.

Some of the students snickered.

"Take your seat, Kira."

"T-thank you, Iruka-sensei."

The black haired girl looked around the room before he eyes lit up, and there was a small smile on his face. Most of the girls had a jealous look at their face as they looked at the direction she was staring, which was at a certain Uchiha with black hair and coal black eyes. Kira climbed up the steps.

As she neared the Uchiha boy tensed in irritation a little as he guessed another one of his fans coming to bug him.

To his and everyone's surprise to stroll past him like he wasn't even there.

"Hey, Naruto. Mind if I sit next to you?" Kira asked our favorite blond haired ninja.

"Sure, Kira!" Naruto patted a sit on his right, and she carefully sat down. The students couldn't believe their eyes. The new student was sitting next to Naruto, the dead last of the class.

Iruka went began to lecture the class about genjutsu.

"I'm so glad you're here, Kira," the blond boy whispered to her.

"Me, too," the black haired girl replied back. "I never thought about being a ninja before, but here I am."

* * *

The lunch bell rung, signaling, well, lunchtime, I guess.

"You can going ahead, Naruto. I'll meet you outside."

Naruto nodded his head, and left.

"So, what's with you and Naruto?"

Kira looked behind her to see boy with red marks on his cheeks wearing a gray hooded jacket with a dog perched on his head.

"Nothing, really," she responded, casually. "We're just friends. There's nothing wrong with talking with a friend, is there?"

The dog barked.

"That's a cute puppy," she said, happily. She always had a thing for animals, and every helpless creature...even though they didn't need help. Just helping out the weak...made her feel complete. Necessary, in essence. "Can I hold him?"

"Uh, sure," the boy said, uncertain. He wasn't sure that his pet would like to be held. He's pretty picky about who holds him.

Kira picked him the white puppy, and held him in her arms. She petted his fur, and scratched his ears a little. He growled softly, and licked her face. The boy looked surprised while the black haired girl just giggled, and handed him back the dog.

"What's his name?"

"His name's Akamaru, and my name's Kiba Inuzuka."

"My name's Kira. Anyway, I better go meet Naruto for lunch." Kira grabbed her bento box from her bag. "See ya later, Kiba." She waved him goodbye, and left the classroom. Kiba rubbed his chin.

"That's a pretty cool girl," Kiba mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Kira was walking around outside, trying to find a certain blond haired boy in an orange jumpsuit with whisker marks on his face.

"Hey, Kira! Over here!"

She heard her name being called, and spotted him sitting underneath a tree with a swing on it.

"So, this is where you were, huh, Naruto?" Kira said as she sat down next to him. She looked at what he was eating. "Ramen, Naruto?" she said, incredulously. She shook her head. "Don't you eat anything else? Like vegetables or something?"

"Ew! Vegetables are a disgusting!" Naruto gagged.

Kira giggled.

"Disgusting or not they are good for you." She opened her bento box. In it was different assortments of colorful foods. There were rice balls, eggrolls, fried fish, and different arrangements of vegetables.

"Kira, that looks delicious," the blond boy said, drooling a bit. "Can I have some?"

"Sure, if you try some of the broccoli first," she responded, casually while taking a bit out of the eggrolls.

"Kira, that's not fair! I hate vegetables!" Naruto pouted.

"C'mon, Naruto. It isn't that bad."

He was still unsure.

"Oh, well. Guess I'll have to eat all this by myself." She took another bite.

"Alright, fine…" He huffed. "I'll eat a stupid carrot or something." He stabbed a piece of carrot with his chopsticks, and popped it in his move. He begrudgingly chewed it. He stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I don't see why we need vegetables. I swear they could kill off someone's taste buds someday.

"Good job, Naruto," Kira praised. "Now, you can eat. Eat as much as you want, but don't eat it all though. I still need to have some of MY lunch as well, don't I?"

They both laughed together.

Naruto went to tell her all about what to expect from the academy besides the lectures and all. He told her about all the awesome pranks he pulled throughout the years. He smiled and blushed a little when she giggled at all his practical jokes.

Naruto was then staring off to a certain pink haired female.

"Naruto. Naruto!" Kira called out to him, finally snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of his trance, and stared at her. "What, Kira?"

"You… You were staring at that girl. The one with pink hair."

"Who? Sakura?" his face turned red.

The black haired girl let a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"You like her, don't you?" His eyes grew wide as saucers as he turned redder.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about, Kira?" he stuttered.

"This Sakura girl… You like her?"

"Well, you could say that… But she…she… She doesn't even see me." His tone went to one of depression. "She doesn't even acknowledge me. All she sees is another guy in our class named Sasuke Uchiha, the top student in the class." He huffed in anger. "I don't see what's so great about him anyone. He just a typical jerk who thinks he's so cool."

"Now, now, Naruto. Everyone has something you like about them. You just have to find it what it is."

They both finished their lunches, and stood up.

"Tell you what…" Kira said as she dusted herself off. "…I'll help you win this Sakura girl over."

"Really? You would?" His eyes became heart shaped.

"Easy there, lover boy. Yeah, I would. I'm not guaranteeing right away. But someday…someday soon you will have her falling all over you…with my help of course."

"Wow, Kira! Thank you!"

"No need to thank me, Naruto! It's the least I could do for a friend. After all, you took me out for lunch remember, and cheered me up."

* * *

The bell rung signaling the students to head back to class. Both Kira and Naruto helped Kira clean out her box, and they headed back as well.

This time the whole class was outside having a target practice test. There was a target range in front of a tree. "Alright, students. This is a target practice," Iruka said. "All students line up! I'll call each one of you one at a time."

Iruka called students one at a time. They each did a decent job. Not all of them hit bull eyes, but some were close.

"Next up, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto stepped forward, and glared at the targets, kunai at ready.

"Tch! It's Naruto!" one of the girls sneered.

"Out of all of us, he's the worst!" another girl said, snobbishly.

"A dead last is always dead last!" another girl laughed.

"C'mon, Naruto! Do your best!" The girls, or as you can call, the Sasuke fan girls all looked at Kira with a questioning look on their faces as she cheered Naruto on.

The orange clad boy braced himself, and threw the kunai like he was a pro at this. Unfortunately, none of the kunai ever hit a single bull's eye. Some were so far of target.

Their classmates laughed and snickered.

Kira was somewhat sadden by Naruto's frustration. She ran up to him, much the other students surprise, and patted his back. "That's okay, Naruto. You'll do better next time." She gave him a small reassuring smile, and led him to with the others.

Iruka smiled at the sight before calling out other students named.

"Next up…Sasuke Uchiha!"

Kira watched as a boy with raven hair with blue shirt with a red and white fan shaped symbol at the back, and white shorts stepped forward with a bored expression on his face.

He got a bull's eye at every one of them.

"Sasuke, you're the coolest!"

"Sasuke is so hot!"

"Sasuke is awesome!"

As usual the Sasuke fan club was fawning over their favorite little Uchiha.

"That wasn't anything special," Kira said, rolling her eyes.

All the other girls gasped as they stared her, angered and dumbfounded.

Sasuke glanced blankly at her direction, but she was looking somewhere else.

"You're up next, Kira!" she jumped slightly when her name was called.

"Y-yes sir!" She stepped up to the place, kunai at ready. She was shaking a bit.

_ "Damn, Kira,"_ she inwardly scolded herself. _"This isn't the time to get nervous. It's not like it's the first time I've done this…well, technically, it is. But I hit targets before…moving targets whenever I went hunting for food, so this should be no different."_

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She steadied the kunai knives in her hands, and she looked eyes on the targets. Within a flash, she threw all the knives.

"A three out of five… Not bad for your first try, Kira," Iruka said. "In fact, it's better than expected."

Kira's face turned a lit pink as she walked shyly back to her classmates.

* * *

The whole class gathered back inside for the rest of the lecture on chakra. The class could guess…that since Kira is new…Iruka-sensei wanted to go over, review the basic concept of chakra.

Kira was disappointed when the seat next to Naruto was occupied.

"Kira, there's a seat next to Sasuke. Why don't sit next to him?" Iruka-sensei suggested.

Kira knew who Sasuke was…she believed. He was the guy who got the perfect score on their target practice, wasn't he?

"O-okay…" she mumbled under her breath. She climbed up the stairs, and tentatively took the seat next the brooding boy.

She ignored the glares given to her by the other females of the class.

"Hi, my name is Kira," Kira introduced herself, politely.

"Hn." The boy didn't even bother to glance in her direction.

Kira was now annoyed. _"Wow. What a jerk!"_

Iruka told the class to take out their books, and start studying the different forms of chakra.

"Oh, Kira! Why don't you share with Sasuke?"

The black haired girl could feel the room become tense as the jealous glares of the female population in the room pierced through her, trying to burn her alive with their stares.

Kira tried not to feel intimidated as she kept herself as composed as possible.

"Uh? Sasuke, mind if I look at your book?" she asked, shyly.

Sasuke glanced at her before looking up ahead. "Hn." He didn't make any movement, and continued reading his book, practically ignoring her!

Kira felt a tick mark forming on her forehead. _"This guy…!" _She gritted her teeth in frustration.

However, to her surprise, the pages of the book were right before her eyes.

Sasuke had slipped the book between their desks, so they both can read it.

Kira smiled, appreciatively. "Thank you for sharing your book, Sasuke," she whispered, gratefully.

"Hn." He simply scoffed, indifferently. "Whatever. Just don't annoy me. I don't need a fangirl getting in my way."

The black haired girl was stupefied. _"Fangirl? Did he just call me a fangirl?"_

Okay, Kira can say she was offended now. Since when did she become someone's fangirl? Much less this stranger she hardly knows about? All she asked is that he can share his book with her, and suddenly he accuses her of being his fangirl? How insulting!

"What do you mean fangirl?!" she whispered, harshly. "Since when did I become your fangirl?!"

"They come in all shapes," was Sasuke's blatant response to her sudden outrage. All different kinds of females try to hit on him. From kunoichi to civilians, from his female classmates to women who are about twice his age, and everything in between. The things they try to do to seduce him ranged from practically innocent advances to mildly bold and disturbing.

"Wow, a jerk like you has fangirls, huh? I find that hard to believe," Kira said, incredulously.

Sasuke simply rose an eyebrow at her calm and uncaring demeanor.

"Don't get me wrong. I can admit you have a pretty face, but that's about the only thing attractive about you. Your attitude really could use some work. It leaves you totally undesirable. I can honestly say that I'd be more attracted to brick wall, then I'll ever be with you, Sasuke," Kira finished, mockingly.

Sasuke scowled at her. She dares to mock him. Him, a member of the great Uchiha clan! He'll show her! He'll make her eat her words someday!

* * *

Class was over, and the students were packing up. "Let's walk home together, Kira," Naruto said, offering her a laidback smile.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I can't," Kira said, apologetically. "I have a special teacher coming to teach me the basics of ninja training. The stuff I missed earlier." She rubbed her head. "It's going to be tiresome."

"Ha! You sound like Shikamaru," the blond laughed. She didn't know who that was, but played along anyway. "Anyway, see ya tomorrow, Kira."

Naruto left, leaving Kira all alone. She gingerly packed her bags.

"What's with you and Naruto?"

The black haired girl turned to see herself confronted by the Sasuke fan club. They all looked pretty pissed off at her, which in turn confused Kira.

"Nothing. We are just friends." She was getting frustrated. Why do people keep asking if her and Naruto a thing. They are just friends. There is nothing wrong with hanging out with a friend, right?

"Friends?" the blond haired girl snickered. "Friends with that loser?"

"Who want to be friends with the dead last of the class?" another girl said mockingly.

"Well, I would!" Kira declared, angrily.

"How dare you berate our Sasuke!" a certain pink haired yelled, angrily. Kira cold guess she was Sakura.

One girl grabbed Kira by her hair.

"We're going to teach you a lesson for insulting our Sasuke."

The girls approached her.

The black haired girl's hands twitched, her braining racking between fighting or fleeing.

A girl slapped her across the cheek, and another punched her in the gut. She fell down on the floor, holding her stomach in pain as they started kicking her, pulling her hair, and biting her left and right.

After about five minutes, they stopped.

"Next time…! Don't ever insult Sasuke again, you hear?" Sakura threatened.

"Insult Sasuke, and you will have to deal with us!" the blond haired girl added in. They left in an angry fit, leaving beaten up Kira behind.

* * *

For the next five months, besides the annoying Sasuke fan girl club, Kira enjoyed the school. She was getting the basics down fairly quickly. However, she wasn't the most intelligent person. Not saying she's stupid. Just that...Kira sometimes thinks what's the point of learning something, if it may end up being deemed unnecessary in the end?

There's one thing though, she became the target of the Sasuke fan club, especially for Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Those two girls seemed to the leaders of their so called club. Kira didn't know what Naruto saw in Sakura. She was just a self-absorbed, obsessive, petty, little girl.

The bullying wasn't anything new to her. She's been through worse. In all honesty, she could fight them all back, and destroy them without getting a scratch. If they... If they knew where she came from...they wouldn't even dare to mess with her! Or otherwise... Let's just say, they'll disappear from this world.

* * *

One day, Kira decided to get to class early, so she could get some reading done.

"What the hell are you reading, you little ditz?" Sakura snatched the book from her. "What is this? Is this some kind of mythical book? Why do you need to read this junk?" She stared at Kira, waiting for an answer.

Kira clutched her fists at the arrogance in this girl's voice.

"Just give me my book back, Sakura," Kira said, trying to keep calm. "I don't want any trouble. She tried to reach for it, but the pink haired girl tossed the book to another girl in the class.

"Whoops! I don't have it in my hands anymore, Kira," she said, giving the now distressed girl a mock apology.

Kira went around the girls in the class as they played hot potato with Kira and her book. The book was tossed back to Sakura's direction.

"Over here! Over here, Kira! Come and get your stupid book!" she laughed. Kira glared daggers at her as her face became dark, and she clenched her fists tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white. "What's the matter? Don't you want you-" She was stopped mid-sentence as she stared wide eye at the flying chair coming her way.

Everyone stared shocked as Sakura was hit by the chair, and collapsed on the ground as she shrieked in pain. Kira walked up to the fallen with a calm, yet furious look on her face as she dragged her chair behind her. She had just about enough. She wasn't going to let them step all over her anymore. She was a warrior, dammit! A hunter… A fighter… And now…possibly a ninja. It was time to show them what happens to people who piss her off for far too long.

Kira brought the chair above her head, and slammed it down on Sakura's body, hard. Sakura yelped in pain as the cold metal of the chair connected with her ribs. The black haired girl repeatedly beat her with the chair.

All the students who were there watched flabbergasted. Some of the girls were even frightened. Kira stopped, and dropped the chair to the ground, breathing heavily.

Sakura yelped when the sound of the chair met the ground.

"Sakura, shut your arrogant mouth for a minute," Kira said, her voice laced with coldness and anger. Her tone was dark and cold, and sounded more mature for a child her age. "I'm tired of your constant bullying. Just because you're a Sasuke fan member, doesn't give you the right to bully me or other people. You may be a ninja in training, but let's face it… You're weak. I've been putting up with this bullying nonstop for the past five months for Naruto's sake, but now… I'm sick of it. The next time you decide to bully me, I won't listen to any more of your pathetic excuses. So, with that in mind… It's been a pleasure meeting you." Kira finished her speech, grabbed her book that was laying on the ground, and sat back at her desk.

The other fan club members picked Sakura up, too afraid to meet Kira eye to eye, and took her to the nurse. All Kira did was read until class began again.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Here's a lesson to remember…never miss with Kira! She may be a shy, sweet, and caring girl, but underneath is a fiery girl with a violent temper. Her beating up Sakura with a freaking chair should be enough for you. Anyway, I'm sort of stuck on pairing ideas between the main characters of the story. I had it a first, but now my mind is all jumbled up with all kinds of ideas and pairing moments between characters. The different types of pairings I have is Naruto/Kira or Naruto/Sakura or Sakura/Sasuke. I originally wasn't going to pair Kira up with anyone, but I got to thinking. If I had to choose a character she would POSSIBLY end up with…it would be Naruto. Right now they pairings will remain undetermined in this story. In part two it will be revealed. Yes, the story is going to be in two parts. Part one…Naruto. Part two…Naruto: Shippuden. Get it? I'll let the story just flow before I ultimately decide on pairings. But there will be some Naruto/Kira, Naruto/Sakura, and Sasuke/Sakura moments. The latter being very minor. Anyway, should I include all the Naruto movies as well in the story? Please read and review!)**


	4. I've Finally Become a Ninja

**(A/N: Here's chapter four. The Naruto storyline begins now…! Enjoy! I also need to mention there will be slight crossover with Akame ga Kill. Once again, I don't own Naruto, Akame ga Kill, or any other anime that might be referenced in this story.)**

* * *

I've Finally Become a Ninja

It's been another month, and today's the day before of the graduation exam. Kira was so excited. She glanced at the chair next to her to see Naruto not there.

_ "What's Naruto doing?"_ Kira thought, worriedly. _"I hope he didn't get too nervous about graduation coming up tomorrow, and decided to not come."_ She shook her head. _"No, that's not it. Naruto will come for sure."_

Her prayers were answered when Iruka-sensei came dragging in a tied up Naruto.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You've failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that… Tomorrow you got another chance, and you're messing up again," Iruka lectured Naruto as the whole classroom watched.

Naruto just turned his head in a huff, which annoyed Iruka. He pointed to the rest of the class.

"Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!"

There were 'awws' of disappointment going around the class. All the students were aligned in front of the class.

Sakura was the first one up, and she transformed into Iruka-sensei.

"Transformed into me? Good."

She undid the transformation.

"Yes! I did it!" Sakura cheered.

** "I kicked butt!"** inner Sakura shouted with a fist pump.

"Sasuke, did you see that?" she asked the Uchiha with hopeful eyes, hoping to get praise from her crush.

Kira rolled her eyes.

_ "I don't see how she's going to be a ninja soon,"_ Kira thought, bitterly. _"I hope Sakura fails the test tomorrow. Being a ninja is a serious business, not some game."_

"Next…Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka announced. Sasuke stepped forward and transformed into Iruka as Sakura did earlier.

"Ah, okay," Iruka said, dejectedly. "Up next…Naruto Uzumaki!"

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto," a boy with black hair tied into a ponytail, and lazy look on his face.

"We always pay for your screw ups," a blond haired girl named Ino said.

"Like I care," Naruto said, defiantly. Naruto strolled forward.

_ "Naruto… Do your best…"_ a Hyuga girl thought with short blue hair.

"Good luck, Naruto!" Kira yelled.

"Transform…!" Naruto transformed into a naked girl with long blond pigtails. There was a cloud covering her private parts.

Iruka had a nosebleed, and Kira had a pissed off look on her face.

"Hahahaha! Gotcha! That's my Sexy Justu!" the blond haired boy laughed as he transformed to his original form.

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOU'RE LAST WARNING!" Iruka roared.

"Naruto, you pervert…!" Kira sent a flying fist Naruto's way. Her fist collided with his face, sending him whirling to the wall.

"Kira? Wh-what was that for?" he asked, dizzily.

"That's for being such a pervert," she responded with a deathly stare. She huffed, and went back in line.

* * *

"This sucks… Loser…" Naruto grumbled as he was forced to clean up all the graffiti on the Hokage monuments.

Kira and Iruka were watching him from above the mountain. Kira was casually eating an apple while Iruka was watching Naruto clean with arms crossed, and a stern look on his face.

"You're not going home tonight until you clean up all of this graffiti!" Iruka commanded.

"So what? It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me!" Naruto retorted.

Kira could sense the loneliness in his voice, and it sadden her a bit.

"Iruka-sensei?" He glanced at her direction as she spoke. "I'm worried about graduation tomorrow. I've only been in the academy for six months… I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"There's nothing to worry about, Kira. As long as you have confidence in your abilities, you will do just fine," the teacher said, praising her.

"Thanks, sensei," she said, giving him a small smile.

She got up, and dusted herself off. "Hey, Naruto!"

"What?" The blond soon to be ninja gave her an agitated look.

"Good luck on the exam tomorrow!" She gave him one of the sweetest and somewhat shy smiles, which made him blush a little, and went back to cleaning…too embarrassed to speak.

"G-good luck to you, too, Kira," Naruto spoke, nervously. He gave her a goofy grin. She smiled once more, and left.

_ "I really hope Naruto and I will be able to pass the test tomorrow and finally become full-fledged ninjas,"_ Kira thought. She looked up at the clear blue sky. _"We'll just have to wait and see."_

* * *

The next day was the day of the graduation. It seems that all the students were anxious to pass to become ninjas.

"We will now start the test," Iruka announced to the class. "When you're name is called…please proceed to the testing room. The test will be on…the Clone Jutsu."

Kira watched nervously as Naruto began to panic. Kira was able to pass with flying colors. All that training actually paid off.

* * *

After the test, Kira was now officially a ninja. She was glowing in happiness as she was proudly wearing the leaf headband around her neck.

As she nervously waited outside with other students who have took the test and passed along with their parents praising them. She was waiting for Naruto.

_ "Did Naruto pass?"_ Kira thought, anxiously. Then she looked annoyed. _"I can't believe Sakura passed. That no good, selfish, little prick passed."_

She then sighed. _"I guess this will be a chance for Naruto to get closer to her."_

Just then she spotted Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto…!" She tried to wave at him, but he seemed to not hear her. He seemed rather gloomily. On further inspection, she noticed that he was not wearing a headband anywhere on his body.

_ "Did… Did Naruto not pass the test?"_ she thought, worriedly. The black haired girl decided to comfort him as he was sitting in the swings sadly watching all his other classmates become ninjas.

"Hi, Naruto," Kira said, shyly.

He didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"C'mon, Naruto. There's still next year," she said, trying to comfort him.

"That's easy for you to say, Kira," he replied, solemnly. "You're a ninja now. I'm not."

"Naruto…" The black haired girl was a little hurt. When she tried to touch his shoulders, he shrugged her off, which hurt her even more.

"Just leave me alone, Kira," he requested.

"Oh…okay," she said, both hurt and sad, and left the lonely boy to his thoughts.

* * *

_"Naruto didn't pass?"_ Kira thought, sadly as she lay on her bed in the middle of the night. _"I wonder why. I was hoping Naruto and I will be working together as ninjas…comrades. He is my only friend in this village."_

She buried her face in her pillow. _"What will I do without him?"_

She then heard a bunch of commotions coming outside. She opened the window by her bed to see a whole group of ninjas jumping frantically from building to building looking for something.

"Naruto!"

"We need to fight him fast!"

"That little demon brat has stolen the sacred scroll!"

Kira couldn't believe her ears. Naruto had stolen something? No, he wouldn't do that. Someone…someone must have told him. That means… Naruto must have been setup.

It's a trap!

Kira snuck out of her apartment building. She avoided being caught as best as she could as she raced off to find her hyperactive, blond haired friend.

* * *

Naruto was in the middle of the forest, looking through the sacred scroll. He read the contents with a disdain look on his face.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu? C'mon! The Clone Jutsu's my worst technique, and it's popping up everywhere today!" Naruto groaned but got started anyway. The golden-blonde haired, ocean-blue eyed, whisker-like-birthmarks-faced boy practiced for hours on end until, during a break he'd taken while training, he then felt a presence approaching him from behind.

It was Iruka, and he had a stern look on his face.

"It's all over," Iruka chuckled, tiredly while getting ready to scold the orange clad boy.

Naruto laughed lightly, which confused the teacher.

"Got me already? Not bad," Naruto said while sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "I only had time to learn one technique."

"He's been out here training?" Iruka thought, surprised. "I can tell how hard he's been working."

"Naruto!" They both turned to see Kira run and glomp onto Naruto in a tight hug. "I'm so happy I've found you before those other ninjas did."

"Wh-what other ninja?" the blond haired boy was now confused. "Listen! I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu, Iruka-sensei."

That statement confused both of them.

"Isn't that how it works? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes, right? That's what Mizuki-sensei told me."

At that instant…as soon as Naruto mentioned Mizuki's name…Kira and Iruka knew it was a trap. A barrage of kunai knives came hurling at them.

"Look out!" Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way while Kira ducked for cover. The brown haired sensei ended up getting pinned to the hut behind him.

"So, I see you were able to find our little hideaway," a male voice said.

"So, that's the way it is, huh? I've should have known," Iruka said.

There standing on a tree branch was a white haired ninja with a bandana with leaf symbol on it. He had two giant shiruken on his back.

"Naruto!" Mizuki said, in an urgent voice. "Give me the scroll!"

Kira glared at him.

"Wait a minute…" Naruto was confused as he looked back between Iruka and Mizuki. "What's going on here?"

Iruka painfully pulled out the kunai that was embedded in his knee.

"Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll!" Iruka warned him. "It contains forbidden jutsus that could put this village in danger! Mizuki used you for his evil purposes!"

"How dare you deceive Naruto, you bastard?" Kira growled.

"I'm deceiving him?" Mizuki started to laugh, evilly. "Naruto, they've been lying and deceiving you since the day you were born."

"No, Mizuki!" Iruka shouted.

"They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago."

"What decree?" The hyper boy was both scared and confused.

"Everyone knows it, except you. Iruka is trying sound so hard to keep it away from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up."

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled out.

"The decree is that no one could tell you that the Nine Tailed Fox lives inside you," Mizuki spoke with such malice. "That fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents, and destroyed our village lives inside you. You are the Nine Tailed Fox!"

This revelation shocked Naruto to the core. Kira gave him a sorrowful look as his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Naruto…" she whispered out as she tried to reach out for the boy, but stopped.

Mizuki laughed while both Iruka and Kira glared at him. Mizuki twirled a giant shiruken that was on his back. "Die, Nine Tailed Fox!" He threw the shiruken at him.

"Naruto, get down!" Iruka shouted. The orange clad boy ducked as Iruka took the blow for him. The shiruken was lodged deep into his back as he was shaken in pain.

"W-why?" Naruto said, confused.

"Because we're the same," Iruka replied. "When I lost my parents…no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped me… I've became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me, and to know my name. My schoolwork wasn't good enough to get their attention. So…I did crazy things, but then I had to pay for it. It was hard." Iruka was sniffling as he was crying. "I know how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely, and it hurts inside. I should've been there for you more. I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone."

"Don't make me laugh!" Mizuki yelled with a twisted grin on his face. "Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the Nine Tailed Fox killed his parents. And now that beast lives inside you, Naruto. He'll say anything to get the scroll from you."

"Shut up!" Kira punched Mizuki in the face, and knocked him out his tree. "What do you know?" She punched him again, using all her anger into that fist. "Don't talk as if you know Naruto himself! Naruto is not a demon! You don't even know what a true demon is!"

Naruto ran away.

"Naruto!" both Kira and Iruka yelled at the fleeing boy.

Mizuki kicked Kira away from him.

"You know once he makes up his mind nothing can change it. He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village," Mizuki gloated. "You saw that look on his eyes, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast."

Kira wanted to so bad to shut his mouth up for good, but finding Naruto before he did something he'll regret is more important. Besides, she's might have some idea of what Naruto is going through.

* * *

Kira jumped from branch to branch trying to look for her blond haired friend. She found him curled up into a ball while clutching the scroll.

"Naruto…" Kira said, hesitantly while she approached him.

"Leave me alone, Kira," Naruto grumbled, shifting away from her.

"Naruto…I…" She didn't know what to say to cheer him up.

"What?" He gave her a dark look. "Are you scared of me now because I'm a demon? That's what Mizuki said, right? That the Nine Tailed Fox lives inside me."

Naruto was then stunned when he felt a stinging sensation on his right cheeks.

"Naruto, shut up!" Kira yelled, her face contorted into anger and sadness. "Mizuki knows nothing!"

She gripped his shoulders. His ocean blue eyes looked deeply into her sapphire blue ones. What he saw surprised him. He saw no hint of hatred, anger, or malice towards him. Only sadness, sympathy, and…understanding.

"Naruto, you are not a demon. I don't care if the Nine Tailed fox lives inside you, you are still Naruto…you're still my friend."

"Kira, why?" Naruto was so happy that she has accepted him, confused as to why. He has the demon that terrorized the Konoha over a decade ago living inside him.

"Because…Naruto…. We're the same. I know what you are going through. Believe me…I went through the same thing. We are more the same than you realize."

He was confused more than ever.

She gave him sorrowful smile.

"Naruto is just like me."

Before either of the two pre-teens could continue their conversation, they were interrupted by Mizuki and Iruka's voices.

"How's that?"

"He's wants the scroll for himself. He wants it for his own power, and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are."

Both Kira and Naruto listened in on Iruka's and Mizuki's conversation. Naruto hid his face in shame while Kira clenched her fists tightly in anger, her knuckles turning white.

"He'll poor all his rage into the scroll, and destroy everything."

"You're right."

That statement from Iruka caused both of the academy kids to gasp.

_ "So, it's true?"_ Naruto thought in despair. _"Iruka-sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some sort of beast. Some kind of freak."_

_"Naruto…"_ Kira thought, sadly as she helplessly watched her friend fall into despair.

"That is how beasts are, but that's not who Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto is one of a kind. Works hard… Puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So, you're wrong. He' nothing like the Nine Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Ha! Do you really believe that? Iruka I was going to save you for later, but I've changed my mind. You're finished!"

"I told you to shut up already!" Mizuki was kicked in the face by a furious Kira.

_ "Naruto… Kira…"_ Iruka though surprised as his two students showed themselves.

Naruto set the scroll down.

"If you ever lay a hand on my friend or my sensei again, I'll killed you," Naruto hissed with a deadly look.

"Such big words," Mizuki scoffed. "I can completely destroy you in a single move."

"Take your best shot, fool." The blond haired boy put his hands in a cross sign. "I'll deliver it back a thousand fold."

"Ha! Show what you can do, Nine Tailed Fox!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With a move over one hundred Naruto's appeared.

"Naruto, amazing…!" the black haired girl thought in admiration at all the Naruto clones.

_ "Those aren't just illusions, they're real clones. He's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu,"_ Iruka thought, proudly.

Mizuki was overwhelmed by all the clones, and fell down the ground.

"If you aren't coming…," one clone started.

"…Then we'll come after you," another clone finished.

* * *

Five minutes later, all the clones disappeared, and Mizuki laid on the ground beaten to a pulp.

"Sorry, I overdid it," Naruto said, sheepishly.

"Naruto, come over here," Iruka said, gesturing him to come closer.

"What is it, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Close your eyes."

He looked confused, and looked back at Kira. She nodded her head encouragingly.

The blond boy closed his eyes. He heard the shift of movements, and something touch his forehead.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now, Naruto."

When he heard Kira's voice, he did just that. He was shocked to see both his friend and teacher smiling widely at him with Iruka missing his headband.

"Congratulations, Naruto! You graduated!" Iruka announced.

Naruto was at lost for words. He was a ninja. He was finally a ninja!

Kira gave him a big hug, which he gladly returned.

"I'm so happy for you, Naruto," Kira said, happily.

"How about I treat the two of you for some ramen tonight," Iruka suggested.

"Yay!" He was glomped by his two students.

_ "Naruto, the journey only gets hard on you from here on in,"_ the brown haired sensei thought. _"I want to tell you that, but I'm afraid it'll just ruin the moment. It can wait till later. And Kira… Thank you for being Naruto's friend."_

_ "Naruto, I'm so glad you passed. Now, we'll be fighting and training together as comrades,"_ Kira thought. _"Naruto, you may not believe me yet, but I truly know what you are or were going through. After all, I'm a…"_

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter four which is the first episode of Naruto. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Kira left some vague things about her past, didn't she? What does she mean by she and Naruto are the same? That will be revealed later in the story. When I might be crossover with Akame ga Kill... I meant there will be some flashbacks of Kira's past relevant to Akame ga Kill. I will also do an Akame ga Kill fanfic, which will be a prequel to this story. But it won't be until way later to avoid spoiler alerts for now. Once I deem myself far into the storyline of Naruto, then I'll start posting the prequel up. Those familiar with the anime Akame ga Kill will probably know what I'm talking about, but those who do not...don't worry, it won't effect you're reading of the story. But I recommend to go watch it! I just recently finished it, and it only took me less than five days. It's really good! I feel like re-watching it to get a grasp on how I want to include Kira in the storyline. A younger Kira. That's enough rambling! Please read and review!)**


	5. Team Seven: Naruto, Kira, and Double S

**(A/N: Here's chapter five. Enjoy! Beta'd by: AwesomeA909)**

* * *

Team Seven: Naruto, Kira, Sasuke, and Sakura

Today was the day that squad orientations were to begin. Kira was waiting outside for Naruto.

_"Naruto sure is late. I wonder what's taking him so long."_ Kira thought as she absentmindedly kicked the ground.

She smiled when she saw Naruto open his door.

"Good morning, Naruto," she spoke with a bashful smile.

"Yo, Kira!" Naruto greeted with his usual cheesy smile.

* * *

They were now walking down the streets of Konoha.

"This is so awesome! We're finally ninjas!" Naruto yelled, enthusiastically.

"Yes. Yes, we are," Kira agreed. "I wonder what we will do first."

They chatted about everything, wondering how cool it would be to finally become a ninja, and go on epic missions and everything.

* * *

Naruto and Kira sat side by side in the classroom.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" the lazy boy asked. "This isn't for dropouts, you know."

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto pointed proudly at his headband with his winning smile.

"Look again, Shikamaru. Official ninja headband right here."

The lazy boy, Shikamaru, just scoffed and left.

"I'm first!" Kira glanced at the door to see Sakura and Ino pushing each other.

She rolled her eyes. The black haired girl hoped she didn't have to deal with them.

She saw Naruto blushing, and the pinklette looking in his general direction.

She smiled and jogged in front of him.

"Hey, Sakura," the blond haired boy asked, only to get roughly shoved aside. Sakura's smiled faltered when she spotted Kira sitting next to her beloved Sasuke.

"Ditzy girl, what are you doing sitting next to my Sasuke?!" Sakura exclaimed, furiously.

"I wanted to sit next to Naruto, and this seat was empty. Besides, I don't see your name anywhere claiming that you own this chair," Kira replied, bluntly.

"Well, get out of there! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

"Back off, forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino rebuttaled.

"No, I am!" another girl shouted, coming into the conversation. Soon, almost all the girls jumped into the conversation of who gets to sit next to their beloved Sasuke.

_"Oh, my god…!"_ Kira thought, annoyed. _"They are about to be ninjas going on missions, and dangerous situations…and this is how they behave?! Wondering who gets to sit next to their idol crush?! Unbelievable!"_

The black haired girl looked at the Uchiha next to her. He had his face covered in his hands, and a bored look on his face. _"I don't see what's so great about him. He's not as funny or as interesting as Naruto."_

Sasuke must have sensed her staring because the corner of his eyes turned to her. It was about a five second stare down as her passive sapphire blue eyes gazed into his bored onyx ones.

Just then they heard a noise on the desk.

It turned out, Naruto, getting annoyed himself, climbed on top of the desk, and was having a stare down with Sasuke, sizing him up and everything.

"Naruto! Hey…! Stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura spat venomously.

_"Sakura…,"_ Naruto thought disappointingly, while glancing in her direction. He glared back at the Uchiha. _"Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke… Sasuke… What's the big deal about him?"_

The air was tense. Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other with lightning coming out of their eyes. The Sasuke fan club was getting even more riled up while Kira was getting more and more annoyed by the idiots.

"Man! That's awesome!" a follow genin student said below them. He

accidentally bumped Naruto with his elbow, causing the blond haired boy to crash his lips against the black haired boy.

The girls were all flummoxed at the scene before them while Kira was blushing, but her lips began to quiver into a mischievous smile. With a 'pop' both boys let go of their lip lock with disgust.

**"Cha! This is outrageous! I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss! Naruto will pay for this! Cha!"** inner Sakura roared.

Both of the boys were both gagging and hacking.

"Danger…" Naruto muttered as he sensed trouble. He looked back at all the angered and jealous girl's faces.

"Naruto…," Sakura said in a dangerously low voice.

"Hold on a minute…"

"You're finished…" She cracked her knuckles, a dark aura surrounding her. The orange clad genin had a fearful look on his face, as he tried back way from the girl's fury.

Kira felt something boil up inside her from them attacking Naruto for something that wasn't his fault. It was an accident, and Sasuke's just to blame. It's his fault for standing there.

"ENOUGH! KNOCK IT OFF! ALL OF YOU!" Kira roared, almost literally causing the whole classroom to rumble with her screech. Everyone stopped in their tracks with wide eyes frozen in shock. The black haired girl gave them the coldest, darkest glare she could muster. "Naruto… Get back in your seat," she hissed. "Everyone else… Go to back to your seat…! NOW!"

Memories of Kira beating Sakura with a chair came flooding back to Sasuke's fan girls' heads, as they scrambled to any empty seat.

Apparently, they haven't forgotten about that incident.

Kira let out an annoyed huff. She felt someone staring at her intensely. "What?" she muttered, annoyed as she glanced in the Uchiha's direction.

"Nothing…," he murmured under his breath before looking ahead with his indifferent face.

* * *

An hour later, Iruka-sensei came in and started announcing squads.

"As of today…you are all ninjas," Iruka said. "You will face difficult trials, and get stronger together. Now, what comes next will be far more difficult. You are only genins… First level ninjas. All the genins will be in a three man squad with one jonin, an elite ninja. But since there is an extra person…there will be a squad of four."

All the students listened with interest. Sakura and Ino were sitting next to each other, since Kira was sitting next to their precious Sasuke…and after her earlier uproar…they decided to leave her alone for the time being. They both engaged into their own fantasy world of who will be on Sasuke's team.

_"Idiots…"_ Kira thought, once again, annoyed at their stupidity.

_"Groups of three or four…"_ Sasuke thought in a bored tone. _"That'll only slow me down."_

_"Huh? Groups of three or four?"_ Naruto thought. _"I want Kira and Sakura on my team for sure! And for the fourth member…I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke!"_

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and weaknesses," Iruka-sensei informed them. "I will now announce the squads."

He went on to tell the students their squads. "Squad Seven… Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kira."

Naruto looked somewhat happy and somewhat annoyed, Sakura was staring at Kira intently. The latter could feel the jealous aura surrounding the pink haired kunoichi.

_"I'm not letting Kira take Sasuke from me!"_ Sakura inwardly, declared. _"This is a war of love!"_

As if reading her thoughts, Kira rolled her eyes.

"Squad Eight… Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Squad Ten… Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group as that jerk, Sasuke," Naruto said, voicing his disappointment, while Sakura glared daggers at him from above.

"Sasuke had the highest scores in the class. Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student," Iruka explained, simply.

Naruto slumped down into his, grumbling, while everyone in the class, except Kira, Sasuke, and Iruka, laughed at his embarrassment.

* * *

Hours later, everyone left to enjoy the rest of the afternoon before meeting their new sensei. Kira and Naruto were having their own conversation.

"I can't believe we're on the same team as that jerk," Naruto grumbled.

"Ah, cheer up, Naruto," Kira said. "It can't be that bad." She then gave a mischievous smile. "So how was it?"

"How was what?" he asked, quizzically.

"You know, the kiss? How was your kiss with Sasuke?" She gave him a devious glint while he blushed a dark red. "Did you like it?"

"It was disgusting…!" he spat, embarrassed and annoyed.

"Oh, yeah? Then why did you not pull away immediately? Why wait five seconds? I say you secretly enjoyed that kiss. I think… I think I saw some tongue."

Naruto's face went as red as a tomato.

Kira gave a halfhearted laugh. "I'm just kidding, Naruto. No need to get all red."

The blond haired boy just said incoherent words, and he turned his head away while pouting.

They walked together in a comfortable silence.

_"Should I tell Naruto about that?"_ Kira thought, concerned. _"How will he react? What if thinks I'm crazy or something?"_

She was having an inner turmoil with herself. Painful memories came to her, as she tried to repress them in the back of her head.

"Uh, Naruto…"

"Kira, I got to go somewhere."

Naruto raced off, leaving a confused Kira behind. She spotted Sasuke a few distance away, and shook her head. She knew what was going to happen and why her best friend ran off.

_"Wait…!"_ She thought in realization. _"Did I call Naruto my best friend? Well… I have known him for quite awhile. I guess he is my best friend."_

* * *

Kira was walking aimlessly through the park, until she spotted a certain pink haired kunoichi sitting on a bench under a tree, straightening out her clothes with a box lunch on her lap. She had a light blush glazing her cheeks.

Kira could already guess what she was thinking. She was probably thinking about a certain Uchiha, and how this was her chance to hook up with him, seeing as they were in the same team. Kira wanted to get one thing straight with this girl.

Sakura let out gasp as she saw someone's shadow approach her. At first she smiled, but then her smile turned into a frown, because it was Kira.

"What do you want, ditz?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"I just want to talk," Kira responded in a passive voice.

"Well, spill it!" the pinklette yelled, impatiently. "If you have nothing to say, then leave me alone! Can't you see I'm waiting for Sasuke?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about."

"So, you came to steal Sasuke away from me, huh?!" she accused the black haired kunoichi while getting on her feet. "There's no way I'm getting to let you beat me!"

"It's that all you think about, Sakura?" Kira's question confused her. "Is Sasuke all you think about? Well? Is he?"

"What are you getting at?" Sakura demanded. She felt a chill run down her spine, and she felt the temperature get colder.

"I know you like Sasuke, and before you get any stupid ideas…I don't care for him. I don't even find anything interesting about him."

Sakura was about to retort, but Kira continued, cutting her off. "Are you really serious about being a ninja? Or are you just in it for your deluded love fantasies?"

"Of course I am! Why else would I be a ninja?" Sakura scoffed as if the black haired girl just asked her the most stupid question on earth.

"LIAR!" Her outburst caused Sakura to step back in fear. Kira's eyes had an ominous and dark aura to them.

"Wh-what's with her eyes?" Sakura thought, shakingly. "It looks so…dark and sinister. It's like looking into the eyes of a monster. She was cheerful and shy hours ago. Now, she's cold and dark. It's like that time."

Her memories switched to when she got pummeled by Kira with a chair. "It's like she has a split personality or something?"

"Sakura, I understand your feelings for Sasuke, but don't let your obsession get in the way of our missions," Kira continued. She stepped forward until their noses were inches from each other. "There other people on our team, you know? Got it?"

"G-got it," Sakura stuttered. The black haired girl's dark face turned into a bright, happy one. The sinister aura seemed to have dissipated.

"Okay! See ya later then." Kira walked off.

Sakura just collapsed on to the bench.

"Wh-what was that all about?" she muttered nervously under her breath, nervously. "It was like I was talking to Kira, and yet, not talking to her."

* * *

Time seemed to pass by slowly, since Sakura was off daydreaming again.

_"Well, it's not like there's a rush,"_ Sakura thought with a sigh of disappointment. _"Why would he like me anyway? Let's face it… I'm scrawny and small, except for my forehead. Why was I born with such a big, wide forehead?"_

She glanced up to see Sasuke smirking at her. _"Sasuke? He's looking…right at me…?"_ She was blushing deeply. She tried to make herself as presentable to her crush as possible. _"That look in his eyes…"_

(SAKURA'S FANTASY DREAM)

_"Sakura," Sasuke said in a low voice, almost charmingly. "Your forehead is so wide and charming. "It makes me…want to kiss it."_

_"Well, there's lots of room up there," Sakura responded with a blush._

(END OF SAKURA'S FANTASY DREAM)

Sakura sighed again. _"Grow up, Sakura. That's just a fairytale,"_ she scolded herself. _"And fairytales don't come true."_

"Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming." Sakura gasped at the sound of Sasuke's voice as he approached her. "It makes me…want to kiss it."

He stopped as he towered over her.

**"Cha! She scores! This fairytale is real!"** inner Sakura cheered while, on the outside, the pinklette was blushing madly. Her crush was really flirting with her?

"Just kidding," Sasuke said. "That's the kind of dumb thing that Naruto would say."

Sakura groaned, emphasizing her disappointment. Of course… Sasuke actually trying to flirt with her…is too good to be true.

The Uchiha sat down next to her.

"I wanted to ask you something. Naruto and Kira… What do you think of them?"

"Naruto… He knows about my feelings, and purposely tries to get in the way," Sakura responded, grudgingly. "He enjoys interfering, and making me feel bad. Naruto doesn't understand a single thing about me. He's just annoying…!"

Sasuke seemed shocked by this revelation.

"And Kira is such a ditz! She comes in here, acting all cute and everything. She claims that she's not interested in you, but we all know that's a lie. Why else would she act like ditz? It's that she can get your attention, Sasuke…with her cutesy act."

She clenched her first into her clothes. Sakura turned towards him with a blush, and a look of determination. "All I really want is for you to accept me, Sasuke. That's all."

"You…just want me to accept you," the Uchiha asked, surprised.

"Yes, I'll do anything for that." She puckered her lips.

As she was inches away from Sasuke's lips, his stomach tightened up as he made a mad dash for the hills.

"I didn't know Sasuke was so shy," Sakura said, slyly.

* * *

Sasuke, finally, found the toilet to do his business in. Sasuke poofed and turned into Naruto.

It turns out Naruto used a Transformation Jutsu to disguise himself as Sasuke to get close to Sakura, but it backfired on him.

_"I'm annoying,"_ Naruto thought, disappointingly. _"That's what she said. Three times."_

An idea popped into his head. "I know what to do. I'll make Sasuke look like an obnoxious jerk, then Sakura will hate him even more than me."

He snickered at the thought of his plan to win Sakura's affection.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was getting prepared for Sasuke's return.

"Sasuke…! You're back!" Sakura giggled happily, as she saw Sasuke's approaching form. "Don't be so shy, you bad boy! Are you ready now? I mean, mentally prepared. Because I am! I'm ready to go! Hey! Wait a minute…!" she yelled as he walked past her, without so much as a glance in her direction.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, emotionlessly.

"See? There you go. Changing the subject again, eh?" The pink haired kunoichi gave him an uneasy smile. "Anyway, Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why he's so annoying? It's because he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father. Nobody to teach him right from wrong," she said, smugly. "Think about it! He just does whatever comes to mind!"

Sasuke sent her a cold glare, but it went unnoticed, because she kept on ranting.

"If I did things like Naruto…forget about it. I'll get caught, and get into trouble. So, of course, I won't do them. But if you don't have parents to tell you, how will you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone."

"Alone… Isolated…" Sasuke spoke with such venom in his voice.

"Huh?" Sakura was surprised and confused.

"It's not about your parent's scolding you. You have NO idea what it means to be alone."

"W-why are you saying that?"

"Because…" He gave her a cold glare. "…You're annoying."

She gasped out loud by that statement, and her heartbeat seemed to stop for a second.

Sasuke stalked off, leaving a depressed Sakura behind.

Kira, who witnessed the whole scene as she was on her way to find Naruto, walked past her. She was carrying a bag in her hand. She shook her head disappointingly at Sakura.

"You just don't know when to shut up," Kira said with a sigh as she marched off, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. There was more she wanted say, but she didn't have time to deal with an idiot.

* * *

Naruto came out of the bathroom. But when he spotted Sasuke, he skidded to a stop.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? How'd you get loose?" Naruto asked, firing up a series of questions.

"It's no problem for ninja to escape from a simple trap like that," Sasuke said, calmly.

His face then turned serious and calculating. "Why'd you do that? Disguise yourself as me?"

"I thought it'll be fun to try my moves on you. So I did!"

Naruto did a hand sign and several shadow clones appeared.

"Ugh! The same technique again?" the Uchiha grunted.

"This time, you'll see what I can really do," one Naruto clone said.

"You're going down," another stated.

"Then you're going to have to admit that I'm the best," a third one announced.

"Get ready, Sasuke," the original concluded

The black haired ninja braced himself.

Just then, Naruto's stomach lurched. He doubled over in pain. Naruto and his clones raced in the bathroom, and were now fighting over who gets to go in first.

"What a dobe," Sasuke said, walking away from the shameful scene in front of him.

* * *

Kira tentatively walked down the halls as she was searching for Naruto.

She spotted Sasuke a few paces away from her, and decided to ask him where their blonde haired teammate went.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn…" Sasuke turned in Kira's direction.

"Have you seen Naruto anywhere?" she asked, giving him an innocent smile.

"That dobe is in the restroom," Sasuke said, plainly.

"You know, you didn't have to bite her head off," the black haired kunoichi said, insouciantly.

"Hn…"

Kira ignored Sasuke's lack of a response. She leaned against the wall.

"Well, she had it coming anyway."

She faced the stoic boy in front of her once again.

"Hey? You want to have lunch together? You see, I made bento lunches for the whole team. I made enough for me, you, Naruto, and Sakura."

"No thanks…" was the Uchiha's simple response to a kind request.

She shrugged. "Whatever. Maybe next time."

Kira stalked off to her blonde haired friend, so they could eat lunch together as they used to.

Sasuke couldn't help, but glance at her disappearing form. No one could know what was going on in the Uchiha's head as he stared at where Kira ran off to.

Sasuke turned in the opposite direction, and went on his way.

* * *

Kira managed to find herself near the restrooms as Naruto came out with a sigh of relief.

"Man, how many times do I have to use the bathroom in less than an hour," Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Naruto! Let's eat lunch together!" Kira shouted, cheerfully as she waved at him.

"Sure thing, Kira!" Naruto replied, enthusiastically as he approached. His stomach tightened again as he clutched it.

_"Not again…!"_ he thought with a groan.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" she asked, curiously as she noticed him hold his stomach in pain.

"M-my stomach…" he groaned out.

"Your stomach?"

"Yeah… It's been…acting up lately."

"Come with me, Naruto."

Kira grabbed his wrist, and led him away from the potty.

"Where are you going, Kira?" the blond haired ninja asked.

"I'm going to give you some medicine for your upset stomach, and then we'll eat our lunch together."

Naruto was in too much in pain to respond anymore.

Kira sighed, but it was pleasant one.

_"Naruto…"_ she thought. _"What am I going to do with you?"_

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter five. I hope you enjoyed it! It looks like Naruto, Kira, Sasuke, and Sakura got in somewhat of a rocky start. How will they improve from this? Okay…the main pairings are either Naruto/Kira and Sasuke/Sakura or Naruto/Sakura and Sasuke/Kira as someone requested. I'm leaning more towards the former pair than the latter ones because…first off…it's been a long time since I've watched Naruto. Sasuke's personality is really hard to for me to attain since you only see him for the first half of part one, and one some episodes here and there in part two. Reason two…I just don't know if Sasuke is Kira's type. Like she says, she doesn't find him interesting. Someone that could make everyday of her life adventurous and exciting. And those who love the Naruto/Hinata pairing, well sorry. I've decided to eventually pair Hinata up with Kiba. Like in part two, there will be a time when Hinata confesses her love for Naruto, only to be turned down when she realizes his heart belongs to Kira or Sakura. Whoever I decide to pair him up with in the end. The only reason is that since there's barely any romance between Naruto and Hinata until it's the very end of the whole Naruto series…it'll be too unconvincing start shoving them in together with no foundation or building blocks for their relationship. It will just seemed rushed, you know? I like my relationships of moments of it to be known in the beginning or at least hinted. I think of Naruto as a whole…both part one and part two. And quite frankly, Naruto/Hinata was too late a pairing for me. I don't know how to make her seem to get closer to Naruto without making her OOC. So, she's just going to end up with Kiba. They'll be one of the side pairings. Sorry, Naruto/Hinata fans. But like I said, they will just too late of a pairing for me. Near the end of Naruto? Seriously?! That's when you start building their relationship? I don't see how I can work with that. Anyway. Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed!)**


	6. Kakashi Hatake

**(A/N: Here's chapter six. Enjoy! Oh, I'm getting so excited for this story as I decided to add some extra stuff besides the main storyline to make it more original. I also decided to put that Naruto movie snow movie or whatever it's called in later. Well, like I said enjoy!)**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake

"He's late!" a certain blond haired ninja exclaimed, highly annoyed. Naruto, Kira, Sasuke, and Sakura were in the classroom waiting for their sensei.

Naruto was looking out in the hallway to see if he could spot their teacher.

"Naruto, just sit down!" Sakura scolded.

"I don't want to," Naruto said with a pout. "How come our teacher is the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll. Believe it. The other students already met their teachers, and took off into some adventure or something. Even Iruka-sensei is gone, too. "

"We know that."

The orange clad boy proceeded to stick an eraser on top of the door, so that anyone who opened would get hit on the head by the eraser.

"Naruto, are you sure you should be pranking our teacher?" Kira asked, worriedly.

"That's what he gets for coming late," he replied with big grin on his face. "Surprise!"

"Kira's right," the pink haired kunoichi agreed. "You're asking for trouble. You shouldn't do that."

"**Cha! I love stuff like this!"** inner Sakura cheered.

"Hn. Our teacher's a jonin, an elite ninja," Sasuke said. "Do you think he'd fall for a stupid trick like that?"

"Yeah, Sasuke's right. You're so clueless," Sakura spoke.

A white haired man wearing a mask with his headband covering his left eye opened the door, only to be caught in the trap.

"I got him!" Naruto laughed as he pointed at his poor victim. "He totally fell for it!"

"I'm sorry, sensei," the pinklette said with an apologetic look on her face. "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. I would never do something like that."

"**Perfect shot!"** inner Sakura yelled with a victory smile.

"_He actually fell for that cheap trick?"_ the Uchiha thought, somewhat disappointed. _"Is this guy really a jonin?"_

He looked at the four of them with his lazy, uncovered eye. He put a hand on his chin, as if he was deep in thought.

"Hmm, how can I put this? My first impression of this group is… You're all bunch of idiots," he said, lazily.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all had a deadpanned expressions while Kira made a sad, puppy dog face.

* * *

The group of five were settled on the roof. Naruto was sitting next Sakura who was seated below Kira who was next to Sasuke. Their teacher were leaning against a railing on the opposite side.

"Okay," the teacher said. "Why don't you guys introduce yourselves? One at a time."

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura questioned. "Well, what are we supposed to say?"

"Your name, things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies…stuff in that general area."

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei, so we know what it's like?" Kira asked.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like…lots of things. Things I hate…not very many. My dreams for the future…never really thought about it. As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally pointless," Sakura whispered, disappointingly. "All he really told us was his name."

"You on the right…you go," Kakashi said in a somewhat uninterested tone, it seemed like he would rather be somewhere else.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like eating different ramens. My hobby is eating and comparing them. I really love the ramen at Ichiraku's. I hate the five minute it takes to boil them. And my future dream is…to be the greatest Hokage! So the whole village will stop disrespecting me, and starting treating me…treating me like somebody important!" Naruto spoke with his confidence.

Kira gave a genuine smile in his direction.

"_He's grown up in a very interesting way,"_ Kakashi thought, intrigued. "You, with the pink hair…you're next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like… I mean the person I like…" She looks towards Sasuke with a blushing face, and giggled like a little schoolgirl. "My hobby is…" Stares at Sasuke, and giggles again. "My dreams for the future is…" She giggles again.

"What do you hate?" Kakashi-sensei said with a sigh.

"I hate NARUTO!" she responded immediately. Naruto looked down shamefully.

"_Girls her age are more interested in boys than ninjutsu."_ "Next…"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, I don't like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and KILL a certain someone."

Both Naruto and Sakura had fearful looks on their faces, and Kira tilted her head in confusion.

"Okay…last one."

Kira involuntarily jumped, as it was her turn to speak. She fidgeted nervously with her clothing while all eyes were on her. It made her nervous and uneasy.

"I'm K-Kira. I like…uh…exploring new places, eating chocolate chip cookies, and my friends. I don't like people who are prejudice, and..." She clenched her fist, a dark look in her eyes. "...People who abuse their powers to make others suffer. My hobbies are…um…I'm more of a protector, I guess. And my dreams…" She looked off towards the skin. "…My dreams change from time to time, so I'm not really sure. But I want to live in a place filled with friendship and harmony." She had a look of longing in her eyes. "That is my dream."

"_She sure is…unique." _"Good. You're each different, and have your own ideas."

"What mission are we going on, sensei?" Naruto asked, eagerly.

"It's a task that the four of us will do together," Kakashi said, simply.

"What, what, what?" Everyone took noticed of his enthusiasm. Even Kakashi.

"A survival exercise?"

"Huh? Survival exercise?"

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission," Sakura said, stating her confusion. "Not more practice. We already did this stuff at the Academy. That's how we got here."

"That was probably to see, if we had the potential of being real ninjas in the outside world." Naruto and Sakura stared at Kira in confusion. Even Sasuke glanced at her with piqued interest, yet he didn't show it. "This exercise is, theoretically, for seeing if we can overcome any adversity thrown our way because as ninjas, we are expected to be prepared for anything."

"That is quite correct, Kira," Kakashi-sensei said, impressed. "This isn't like your previous training."

"So? What kind of training?" Naruto asked.

Team Seven's sensei started chuckling darkly.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"If I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it," Kakashi replied. His face darkened slightly. "Of the twenty-seven graduates who came here…only nine will be accepted as genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This is a make or break it test. And the chance you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent."

The whole team had a look of dread on their faces.

"See? I told you you wouldn't like it."

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, hinting his frustration. "What was the graduation test for anyway?"

"That was to select candidates who might become genin. Or not," the mask ninja responded, casually.

"What?!"

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five in morning, and bring your ninja gear."

"_I'm not going to fail!"_ Naruto thought. _"People are going to look up to me! Believe it!"_

"_I can't fail,"_ Kira thought. _"If I fail, how am I going to get strong enough to protect the people I care about?"_

"_I can't afford to get separated from my Sasuke?"_ Sakura thought. _"This is a true test of love."_

Sasuke tightened his hands together.

"That's it. You're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow…you better skip breakfast, or else you'll puke," Kakashi said, darkly.

* * *

At the break of dawn the next morning, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were already at the training spot, as requested by Kakashi. It had been an hour, and no sign of Kira or Kakashi-sensei.

_Come now, it's time to forget the future's looking bleak_

_But still, we look to the sky and see the crimson rain_

_And when you feel the sharp pain of the wind surrounding you_

_It's clear that there is no escape_

_Can we run away?_

_Can we run away from a sad destiny that's been long chosen?_

"What's with the song?" Naruto asked, as he looked around. He was intrigued by the lyrics. It was almost a song made for him; explaining his cruel fate of having the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within him. But also telling him to look forward to the happiness, and bright future that awaits him one day. There was one thing he wanted to do, and that was to meet the singer of the song someday.

"I don't know, but it sounds beautiful and enchanting," Sakura said, drowning in the music. "Right, Sasuke?"

"Hn," was the Uchiha's response.

_I know that you're not a flower from hell like they say_

_But they'll never see you_

_When you fully bloom_

_When you fully bloom_

_Fight against your fate and you'll live another day_

_The sands of time continue to slowly fall without a sound_

_Who's there? _

_Who's holding my hand when no one can be found?_

_Who's there? _

_Who's stroking my hair when hidden in the wind?_

_And as the tears start to flow in rivers upon my cheeks_

_I realize there is no escape_

_Can we fly away? _

_Can we fly away from the cruel wheels of fate that imprison us?_

_Trust me, you are not a flower from hell like they say_

_So don't bloom in this place_

_Please don't sow your seeds_

_No, don't sow your seeds_

_Save your beautiful petals for another wind_

_In due time you will see, they'll find no mercy in karma_

_Can we run away?_

_Can we run away from a sad destiny that's been long chosen?_

_I know that you're not a flower from hell like they say_

_But they'll never see you_

_When you fully bloom_

_When you fully bloom_

_Fight against your fate and you'll live another day_

* * *

Two hours later, Kira made her appearance. "Hey, guys!" Kira happily chirped, as she came to the training grounds.

"It's about you got here, Kira," Naruto said, somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry, I've been busy lately," she replied, sheepishly with a light blush tainting her face.

Naruto started to chat with Kira, and Sakura started to flirt with Sasuke, which he got annoyed by.

"Morning, everyone," Kakashi greeted his pupils when he arrived an hour later.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, furiously.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way," he lied.

They both glared at him, seeming to see through his lie.

"Well…let's get started." He placed a timer on top of a log, and clicked the bottom on it. "It's set for noon." He pulled a few bells from his pocket. "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. It's as simple as that. If you can't get it by noon, you will not have lunch."

"What?!" the orange clad teammate exclaimed.

"You'll be tied to the post, and watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

"_So, that's why?"_ Sasuke thought.

"_He told us not to eat to make it harder on us,"_ Sakura thought.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all had a look of dread on their faces as their stomachs growled a little. Kira wasn't affected, at all. She may or may not have had a few bacon strips for breakfast before coming here. That would explain why she came later than the others.

Hey, the black haired kunoichi will be damned, if she missed a day of breakfast for any reason whatsoever. If there's a possibility that she'll puke, like Kakashi-sensei warned the other day, then it was totally worth it.

"Wait a minute…! There's four of us. How come there's only three bells?" the pink haired kunoichi asked, smartly.

"That way one of you will get tied to the post for, ultimately, failing to complete the mission. That one gets sent back to the Academy," Kakashi-sensei explained. "Then again…all four of you could flunk, too. You can use any weapon, including shurikens. If you are not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous, sensei!"

"Especially, since you couldn't dodge that eraser!" Naruto mocked while laughing.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links," the masked ninja replied, coolly. "You can safely ignore them. They have the lowest scores and are incompetent losers. When I say start, you may begin."

Naruto gritted his teeth in rage as his sensei's earlier comment kept ringing in his head, like a swarm of angry bees. He withdrew a kunai and charged at Kakashi, only to be stopped by the silver haired jonin grabbing his fist and head from behind.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kira were amazed by his speed. He did it in the blink of an eye.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say to 'start' yet," he said, casually.

"_Wow, what speed,"_ Kira thought, surprised. Her eyes then darkened slightly, as if analyzing him. _"This is going to be harder than I thought." _

"_He's so fast. I didn't even see it,"_ Sakura thought.

"_So… He is a jonin,"_ Sasuke inwardly confirmed.

"But you came at me with the intent to kill me. So… How can I say this…? I'm really starting to like you guys," Kakashi said, slightly impressed. "Get ready…and…START!"

Naruto, Kira, Sasuke, and Sakura disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Everything became deathly quiet. God knows how much time has passed. It seemed like hours since the test had begun.

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements, and hide effectively," Kakashi's voice rang out through the training ground. _"Well, they understand that much. They've hidden well." _

He tilted his head to the orange clad ninja standing meters away from him out in the open.

"You and me, right now, fair and square! Let's go!" Naruto declared.

"Huh?!" The jonin couldn't fathom why Naruto would do something like take him head on by himself.

"_What an idiot,"_ was thought that ran through Sasuke's and Kira's mind.

"You know, compared to the others…you're a little bit weird."

"The only weird thing here is your haircut," Naruto retorted. He charged at his sensei. The blonde only came to a halt when Kakashi shoved his head into his pouch.

"Shinobi Battle Techniques, Part One… Taijutsu. The physical art."

"_Uh, taijutsu? That's hand to hand combat,"_ Naruto thought, confused. His oceanic blue eyes hardened, while he glared at the silver haired man. _"Then why is he reaching for a weapon?"_

Astonishingly, Kakashi pulled out an orange book labeled 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"What the…?" the orange clad boy was caught off guard. He thought he was reaching for a weapon, not something to read.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move," Kakashi said, lazily.

"W-why are you reading that book," Naruto questioned.

"Why? To know what happens in the story. That's why," he said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks, it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or not."

Having been insulted once again, Naruto ran full speed with his fist raised high.

"I'm going to crush you!" He took a swing at his jonin sensei, only to have his fist casually stopped by Kakashi. Naruto quickly switched into a swinging kick. Their jonin sensei ducked underneath the kick while his eyes never left the book. Seeing this an opportunity, the knucklehead ninja threw a punch. "Now, you're mine!" he shouted as his fist quickly drew closer. However, he blinked in confusion to see that the man had vanished somehow.

"Don't let your enemies get behind you all the time." The blonde boy turned his head to see his sensei crouched directly behind him.

"_A hand sign?"_ Sakura thought as she observed the action. _"Hands signs are used to focus one's chakra. Is that the sign of the tiger? That's dangerous! He could demolish Naruto with that!"_

"_That hand sign is for a fire jutsu,"_ Sasuke observed. _"He's not just toying with Naruto, he's going to obliterate him."_

"Naruto, get out of there quick! He's going to kill you!" Sakura shouted to warn her teammate.

"Too late," Kakashi said. "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu…" He…poked Naruto's bottom. "…A Thousand Years of Death." He sent Naruto soaring through the air.

Kira, Sasuke, and Sakura all had animated sweat drops running down their foreheads.

"_That… That was dumb,"_ Kira thought, annoyed.

"That wasn't a hand sign at all. He just poked him," the pink haired kunoichi mumbled, slightly irritated.

"Those two are such idiots," the Uchiha whispered, his eyebrow twitched in a slight annoyance.

Naruto sunk down into the river.

"Okay. Where was I?" Kakashi lazily pulled out his orange book, and began reading again.

"_He… He let his guard down,"_ Kira thought, seeing this as an opportunity. She drew out a kunai. _"Should I attack him now?"_ She clenched her teeth. _"No, I should probably wait a bit."_

Soon, two shurikens flew at the silver haired jonin from the water. He expertly caught them without even glancing away from his reading material.

Naruto sluggishly crawled out of the water. His clothes, skin, and hair were soaking wet.

"What are you doing now? You know, you won't get lunch unless you take the bell by noon."

"I know, I know! You told us already!" Naruto yelled, frustrated.

"You look pretty wobbly for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage."

Naruto's stomach then growled.

"Well, you told us not to eat breakfast. How can I fight when I'm starving to death?" he retorted.

Both Sasuke's and Sakura's stomach growled as well.

"_Breakfast? I didn't even eat dinner last night,"_ Sakura thought, deadpanned. _"A really bad idea to go on a diet." _

Kakashi casually walked away from the orange wearing ninja.

"So, you caught me off guard. That's all it was. Believe it," Naruto shouted after him. "I'm… I'm so hungry I don't have any strength. But I can't let that stop me. I'll get one of those bells, no matter what," he said, determined. "I will become ninja, and be Hokage someday."

A group of Narutos then burst from the depths of the water. "Hahaha, you're overconfident, sensei. That's why you weren't ready for my Shadow Clone barrage. My best jutsu!"

"_Seven Narutos?"_ Sakura blinked. Is this her imagination? They're feet started connecting with the ground in a mad dash. _"Huh? They're not images. They're real! How could he do that?"_

"_Yes, way to go!"_ Kira inwardly cheered for Naruto.

Kakashi was slightly intrigued that Naruto could produce Shadow Clones.

"_It looks like the stories are true… He can create Shadow Clones," Kakashi thought._ He took a glance at all the shadow clones. "Great technique, but I don't think you can maintain it for very long. You talk, like you're the best, Naruto, but you are still the worse. You can't defeat me with this jutsu."

He then felt Naruto grab him from behind. This surprised the jonin as well as the others.

"Didn't you say 'don't let your enemies get behind you'?" Naruto mocked. "Good advice, sensei. Believe it." All the clones made a grab for Kakashi. "I had one of my clones come out of the river, and sneak up behind you," he explained. "Now, this is nailing me in the butt earlier!"

One of the Narutos formed an aerial dive at Kakashi.

"_When did Naruto become so cool?"_ Sakura thought, impressed.

"_A diversionary tactic. No bad, loser," _Sasuke thought, inwardly praising Naruto.

"You're mine, and so are those bells," Naruto declared. His fist connected with Kakashi's face. However, it wasn't his sensei he struck. It was…himself?

"Huh?" the blonde ninja was confused.

"Naruto just punched…Naruto?" Sakura was just as confused.

"Pretty slick move, sensei," Kira giggled. She couldn't help it. Just watching Naruto punch himself it was just too funny. She burst into a fit of laughter when the clones started pummeling each other, trying to decipher who's Kakashi.

Remembering that she didn't want to be spotted nor heard, the black haired kunoichi quickly covered her mouth, suppressing her laughter. When she looked at the scene once again, there was only one Naruto.

_"He must have undone the jutsu,"_ she concluded.

Naruto's face was bruised all over.

_"Naruto… You are so…not cool,"_ Sakura thought, looking at the idiotic blonde.

"_He got you with the Substitution Jutsu, loser,"_ Sasuke thought, unimpressed. _"With this jutsu, you quickly switch your body…tricking your enemy into thinking they attacked you, when they're actually striking an inanimate object, while you are able to attack them from a safe distance. In this case, the jonin let himself get caught, then switched bodies with one of the Naruto clones. That convinced Naruto that he was attacking him, but he was really attacking himself. And that jonin was so smooth, he made Naruto look like a total moron."_

Naruto began wondering where the jonin went. He then spotted something glistening in the ground by the tree.

"A bell?!" A wide grin graced his face. "I must have got to him with my attack. He dropped a bell."

He raced towards the bell, only to be snared in a rope, trapped. He was helplessly dangling upside down by the ankle.

"What is this? Hey, someone let me down," he cried, helplessly.

"_Of course it was a trap."_ The Uchiha could not believe how utterly stupid the Uzumaki could be. _"That jonin doesn't let down his guard, even when he's fighting a fool, like Naruto."_

Naruto tried to reach out for the bell, only for an open gloved hand to grab it.

"Think before you use a jutsu," Kakashi sighed. "Or else your enemy might use it against. Oh, and if the bait is obvious, don't take it," he finished, smirking slightly behind his mask.

This irritated Naruto.

"A ninja must see through deception."

"I get it, I get it," Naruto spoke, annoyed.

"I'm saying this because you don't actually get it," he reprimanded him. "You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it, get it?"

"_This is my chance,"_ Sasuke declared, seizing the moment. He launched a barrage of shurikens and kunais. _"He finally dropped his guard."_

Kakashi was blasted by the ninja weapons.

This caught the others by surprise.

"Ah! He's just got blasted by shurikens! Sasuke, are you out of your freaking mind?! You went too far!" Naruto screamed, flabbergasted.

They all watched as the silver haired jonin fell limply towards the ground.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter six. I was going to do the whole bell test, but I figured it would be too long. So, here's part one of the bell test. Part two will be coming up next. Yeah, Kira didn't really do much here. However, will she contribute in the next chapter? How? Find out! Read and review! I don't own the lyrics to the song I just used.  
**

**There's one thing I want to say... I think Sasuke is the hottest person in Naruto! I have never been attracted to any character in Naruto...until I saw Sasuke in the Boruto movie. Just saying. And for people calling Sasuke an emo, please stop. There's no such things as emos in the Naruto universe. You seriously can't think of other words, like moody, broody, dark...words like those? It's not that hard. There is a thing called a dictionary and a thesaurus. Just saying!)**


	7. We passed?

**(A/N: Here's chapter seven. Part two of the bell test. Enjoy!)**

* * *

We… Passed?!

As Kakashi fell, there was a poofing sound, revealing a log in his place. He had used the Substitution Jutsu.

Sasuke clenched his teeth in frustration, as he skidded across the tree branches, trying to find a new hiding spot. _"Damn, he used a Substitution Jutsu, and I fell for it completely,"_ Sasuke thought angrily for falling for such a simple trick. _"Now he knows where I'm hiding. Got to move quickly, before he spots me."_

"So, that's where he was?" Kakashi mumbled, as he was spying on Sasuke through his one lazy, gray eye from the leaves of the bushes.

Sakura dashed through the trees. As soon as Sasuke disappeared from his hiding place, she became fixated on finding him.

"_Sasuke, where did you go?"_ the pink haired kunoichi thought, worriedly. _"Don't tell me Kakashi-sensei found you? No, he can't capture my precious Sasuke. I won't let him!" _

Her eyes widened slightly. She came to a stop so abruptly that she almost tripped over a pebble. She glided to a stop behind the bushes as she spotted Kakashi reading his book below.

_"Phew! He didn't see or hear me,"_ the pinklette thought, relieved.

"Psst, Sakura. Behind you." A grown, lazy voice beckoned her to turn around.

When she did, Sakura let out a loud shriek, for she was face to face with the jonin sensei she was trying to avoid whilst searching for her crush.

* * *

Kira jumped to her feet as soon as heard the girlish scream.

"That sounded like…Sakura," Kira muttered. "Dammit! She should've stayed still. But knowing her, she'll go anywhere Sasuke's going."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Man, that girl follows him around like a lost puppy. I better go help her. But first…"

The black haired kunoichi took out a kunai and throw it at Naruto's bindings, freeing the knucklehead from his predicament.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi did a simple hand sign, and leaves started swirling around Sakura. Her emerald eyes looked hazy. Everything began to become blurry.

"Oh, my… Is someone there? I think I felt something… What was it? What's going on?" Sakura became hysterical.

"S-Sakura!" she heard grunt male voice.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried happily, recognizing his voice. She eagerly turned around to face the horrid scene of seeing her crush's bloody body covered in kunais.

"Sakura…help me! Please, help me!" Sasuke pleaded, weakly.

The pinklette stood frozen in terror. Her heart cracked at seeing her beloved in such a condition.

She let out another girlish scream before collapsing and fainting on the ground.

"Hmm," Kakashi mused. "I think I over did it a bit." He turned a page in his book. "Although, she's got to see through these things."

* * *

"_That sounded like Sakura,"_ Sasuke thought, deducing that the scream was coming from the pinklette because Kira doesn't seem like a screamer.

* * *

"_Wow, guess I better go help the poor girl,"_ Kira thought, as she quickened her pace.

* * *

"_Shinobi Battle Tactic Number Two… Genjutsu. The illusion jutsu. Sakura studied this at school, yet she still couldn't see it coming," _the jonin thought.

"_Genjutsu,"_ Sasuke thought, narrowing his eyes. "_It's just simple mind control. I'm not surprised he caught Sakura with it, but…"_ "…I'm not like Sakura, Naruto, or Kira."

"Save that for after you get one of these bell, right, Sasuke?" Kakashi taunted.

The Uchiha turned immediately to face the jonin. The both had the stare down, seeming as if they were trying to analyze the other's abilities. The tension was thick. It was so silent, the only sound that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves.

It lasted for several minutes before Sasuke launched a few shurikens at Kakashi. The silver haired jonin glided to the right, dodging Sasuke's attempt to hit him.

"It's useless to use ordinary attacks."

Sasuke smirked before throwing a kunai upwards. It cut through a rope.

_"Huh? A trap?"_ Kakashi thought, almost surprised.

More ninja weapons came at him. He jumped to avoid them as they pierced a tree.

Sasuke appeared behind him. He swing his leg towards his sensei. Kakashi blocked his kick. He threw a punch. The elite ninja blocked that as well with his other hand. The Uchiha twisted his body around, and launched a kick over Kakashi's head. He let go of Sasuke's hand to stop the attempt. Sasuke let out a smug grin as he located the bells on Kakashi's waist. He stretched a hand out.

The jonin sensei, seeing what the black haired ninja was doing, quickly released Sasuke and backed away from him, causing the last Uchiha only scrap a bell. Sasuke landed roughly on the ground.

_"This kid…,"_ Kakashi thought, somewhat seriously. _"He's fierce. Hmm, I won't be able to read Make Out Paradise anymore."_

* * *

Kira shook Sakura awake. "Sakura! Sakura! Wake up, Sakura!"

The pink haired kunoichi let out a soft groan before sitting up.

"_Where am I?"_ Sakura thought. She then gasped as if she came to a realization. _"Sasuke! I saw him…! He was on the verge of…"_ She sprung to her feet, startling Kira at how quickly she did this. "Sasuke, no! You've got to survive! Please!"

The black haired kunoichi couldn't help but sigh.

"Sakura, be quiet," Kira whispered harshly. She had no time for this nonsense.

"Huh?" the pinklette finally took notice of her. "What are doing here, Kira?" she asked rudely.

"Wow, that's a lovely way to thank someone for helping you out," the black haired kunoichi spoke sarcastically.

"Whatever. Have you seen Sasuke? He was in trouble!"

"Sasuke is not here, Sakura."

"What are you talking about, Kira? I saw Sasuke a while ago."

"No, that wasn't Sasuke. It was only an illusion. You were put under a genjutsu, which is surprising really. I mean, didn't you learn this stuff at the academy?"

"D-don't criticize me." Emerald eyes then glowered at the blue eyed girl. "I won't lose to you Kira. I will get a bell before you do, and then Sasuke will know I'm the girl for him."

Kira just sighed. "You know what, I don't care. I could care less about getting Sasuke's attention. I don't feel ANYTHING for him," Kira spoke, exaggerating the 'anything'. "However, we've got to work together. I just came to this realization, if we don't do anything fast, the bell test will be over, and we'll all be sent back to the academy."

Sakura eyed the girl suspiciously. "What do you have in mind?" she finally asked.

"I'll explain later… First let's find Sasuke and Naruto."

Kira leaped into the trees with Sakura following closely behind.

* * *

Back with the fight between Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke slid into a battle ready stance, both he and his sensei were several meters away from each other.

"Well, you are different from Naruto and Sakura. I'll grant you that," Kakashi said.

Sasuke swiftly performed a series of hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"What?" Kakashi was stunned. "Genin can't use fire jutsu. It takes too much chakra! There's no way…!"

The Uchiha proved him wrong as a giant ball of fire shot out of his mouth, scorching the area where his sensei lay.

"_Where did he go?"_ Sasuke thought, once he realized the jonin was not where he used to be. He turned every which way frantically searching for him. _"Behind him? Above?"_

"Where?" Kakashi spoke from under Sasuke. A gloved hand pulled out from underground and grabbed his leg. It's just like one of those scenes in those zombie movies. Very creepy. "I'm where you least expect me."

The black haired Uchiha was pulled into the ground until only his head sticking out.

"Right under your feet. Earth Style: Head Under Jutsu."

The incapacitated boy began to struggle fruitlessly.

"Can't move, huh? That was ninjutsu… The Third Shinobi Battle Skill. You have talent, and you are…different from the other two. However, being different isn't always better. They say the nail that sticks up is usually the one that's hammered down," the silver haired jonin chastised Sasuke while pulling out his book and reading it.

"Dammit!" Sasuke growled, as Kakashi began walking away.

* * *

It's probably been fifteen or twenty minutes, something like that.

Sasuke was still frustrated at being helplessly stuck underground. _"He's stronger than I am. I'll give him that."_

He turned his head when he heard the sound of rustling leaves hit his ear.

Sakura came out with a worried expression on her face. She came to a complete halt with an appalled facial expression as she noticed what looked like Sasuke's head coming out of the ground. She did a quick double take.

"Sakura?" Sasuke finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Oh, no! Sasuke's just a head without a body! And he's talking!" Sakura screamed, and then fainted once more.

"And she's supposed to be my partner," Sasuke said, deadpanned. The Uchiha saw a shadow coming from overhead. He tilted his head upwards while Kira gracefully landed between him and the unconscious girl.

"Dammit," Kira cursed under her breath. "I just woke her up too."

"Kira, you're here too?"

The ebony haired kunoichi rotated her body in confusion when she heard someone call her name. She didn't notice anyone, but when she glanced down, she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sasuke, what the heck happened to you?" she asked, having a terrible time holding in her laughter. "You look like one of those scenes from those old fashion zombie movies."

The Uchiha's coal black eyes glowered at her.

"Hey! Don't glare at me!" She sighed. "Here… Let me help you." Kira began to lift Sasuke's body from the ground. "This is harder than it looks," she thought, struggling to pull Sasuke out of his predicament.

"What are doing helping me?" Sasuke asked. "Shouldn't you be trying to take a bell from Kakashi? You better hurry before he strikes."

"Do you really think I have a chance to take a bell from Kakashi-sensei by myself?" Kira giggled, causing the Uchiha to look upon her in bewilderment. "Face it… None of us have shot at him unless we team up together. We just realized that as I was observing you guys fight. He took us down so easily one by one. If we work together…we can…"

Bling! Bling!

She was interrupted by the sound of the bell.

"Dammit, we were too late!"

* * *

Team Seven were gathered around the stakes. Naruto was tied to the middle one with Kira in front of him, Sakura to her right, and Sasuke to her left. Naruto was tied up because apparently he tried to break the rules and have himself a feast without permission. Kira and Sasuke, after the former successfully helped him out, managed to awaken the pinklette from her coma like state.

Kakashi was standing before them. All the genins' stomachs growled, besides Kira's. Kakashi rose an eyebrow at this, but choose to ignore it.

"Uh, oh," he said. "Growling stomachs, I see? That's too bad. Oh, by the way…about this exercise… Well, I won't send any of you back to the academy."

The genins all cheered in their own way.

"What? You mean I passed? All I did was faint and collapse on the ground. Do you get points for that?" Sakura was confused, but happy nonetheless. She'll take it.

"**I can live with that! Cha! Cha! Cha!"** inner Sakura cried out enthusiastically.

"That means… All four of us… All four of us…!"

"Yes, all four of you are being are dismissed from ever becoming ninjas," Kakashi finished for Naruto.

This revelation stunned all the genins from happiness and excitement to depression.

"You're telling us to quit being ninjas?!" Naruto roared. "Why? You said if we couldn't get a bell, you'll send us back to the academy! You can't just change your mind like that!"

"Because you don't think like ninjas. You think like little kids…like brats."

This struck a nerve in the Uchiha. He recklessly charged at the sensei, only to be straddled to the ground on his stomach with Kakashi holding his arm behind his back and his leg pressed against Sasuke's head.

"You think it's all about you."

"Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some insect!" Sakura screeched.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja." Kakashi began to sound a little miffed. "You think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you in squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?" They were all baffled.

"I-I don't what you mean," Sakura said, confusion written all over her face.

"I mean, you never came to the conclusion on what this training is all about. Not even close… Well, I won't say all of you…," he said as he took a glance at Kira.

"What it's about? Naruto questioned.

"Yes, that's what determines whether you pass or fail."

"But…I wanted to ask you that question since the very beginning," the pink haired kunoichi responded, dejectedly. Team Seven's leader sighed, exaggeratingly.

"Use your head. Three or four people in a squad. Why do you think we would do that?"

Nobody answered until Kira spoke up.

"T-teamwork?" Kira asked shyly.

"Bingo! You got it, Kira. It least someone learned something."

The other genin stared at her in surprise.

"Just… Just us working together…as a team?" Sakura inquired.

"That's the point," Kakashi continued. "It's too late now. Although, if all four of you had come at me from the start, you MIGHT have been able to take the bells. Well, too bad it's over."

"Wait! Hold on! You set it up with four people, but only three bells. Even if we did work together, only three of us could get a bell. The last one wouldn't have one, which would lead to group conflict and dysfunction the team."

"Exactly! I purposefully pitted you against one another. I wanted to see if you could overcome that, and put the squad's needs before your own. A genin should have a natural instinct for teamwork, but it never even crossed your minds. Sakura… You were so obsessed with Sasuke, who was gone, you didn't bother to lift a finger to help Naruto, who was in front of you. Naruto, you did everything on your own. Everything. Sasuke, you thought Naruto, Kira, and Sakura were so far beneath your level they were worthless. Kira, you hesitated to help the others until the last minute. Hesitation, even a little during a mission, can lead to death," Kakashi reprimanded the students. "Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills, nonetheless, teamwork is absolutely crucial. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves over the squad…this could lead to failure or worse…death. For example…" He took out a kunai, and placed the sharp, metal tip against Sasuke's throat. "…Sakura! Kill Naruto and Kira now, or Sasuke will die!"

The genin became fearful at how seriously he said that.

They sighed in relief when Kakashi put the weapon away.

"That's what happens on a mission. The enemy takes a hostage, and you have an impossible choice, leading someone to their doom. On every mission, your life is on the line."

Kakashi paced towards a memorial stone. "Did you look at this stone?" he asked. "The names engraved on it? They are all ninjas who are honored as heroes in this village."

"That's it! I got it!" Naruto shouted, eagerly. "I've decided that I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone. I'm not going to be a nobody. I'm going to be a hero!"

"They are…a special kind of hero."

"Huh? What kind of heroes are they? Come on! Tell us!" Kakashi remained silent. "Well, well…!" the orange clad ninja urged him to go on.

"They are all… K.I.A."

"That's sounds cool."

"It means killed in action… They all died," Sakura said solemnly.

Naruto's grin suddenly dropped, soberly. The mood became a little gloomy and depressed.

"This is a memorial stone," Kakashi spoke up. There was slight hint of grief in his voice. "The names of my closest friends are engraved here. The genin were all saddened a little at that revelation.

The silver haired jonin tilted his head towards his students. "Alright. I'm going to give you one more chance," he said seriously. "Although, I'm going to make it much harder on you. You will have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength. However, Naruto doesn't get any."

"What?" the blonde yelled, both shocked and angered.

"Think of it as your punishment for trying eat by yourself and breaking the rules. Furthermore, if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail. I make the rules. You follow them. Got it?"

Kakashi left the young ninjas alone with their meals. Kira, Sasuke, and Sakura began to eat silently. Kira began to feel a little guilty about eating in front of Naruto when he was starving to death. The biggest clue was that his stomach would not shut up. His boast about not needing to eat for days didn't help either.

"Here, Naruto," Kira said, handing her bento over to him. Everyone stared at her in surprise. "Hurry and eat."

"What are doing, Kira?" Sakura scolded the girl while glancing around, wondering if their sensei was watching nearby. "You heard what Kakashi-sensei said."

"Kakashi's not here!" she said, forcibly, startling the pinklette.

"She's right," Sasuke agreed. "Kakashi isn't here. We need to get the bells as a team. If Naruto is hungry, he'll be weak and ineffective, and that will jeopardize the team and the mission."

"_Sasuke…,"_ Sakura thought. She gulped as if debating on something. She then came to a conclusion. She handed her bowl over to Naruto.

"_Sakura…?"_ Naruto thought as he began get teary eyed. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Just hurry up and eat."

"But isn't that your lunch?"

"I-I'm on a diet. I-I mean…I don't eat as much as Sasuke or Kira. Just take it, Naruto!"

"I can't take it," he confirmed, showing her the uselessness of his tied up hands.

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke inquired. "He could be here any minute."

Seeing Sakura's hesitation, Kira decided to step in.

"Here, Naruto. Open up."

He did as he was told, and the black haired kunoichi fed him a glob of rice. The hyper ninja slowly chewed then swallowed.

He had a stupid grin on his face, but he was blushing a little. A pretty girl feeding him...? This was every pubescent boy's dream! Too bad it wasn't Sakura. Oh, well. Kira is the next best thing.

Suddenly, smoke started to appear and the breeze picked up quickly and roughly.

"YOU!" Kakashi popped out, angrily. "You four broke the rules. Are you ready for your punishment?"

He did a hand sign, and then thunderclouds began to appear.

"_Holy crap!"_ Kira thought, a little afraid. _"We are so dead."_

"Any last words?"

Kira and Sasuke braced themselves. Sakura and Naruto began to quiver in fear.

"B-but you said…," Naruto began to speak, through chattering teeth.

"Yes?" Kakashi urged him to continue.

"You said that there were four of us for a reason! That's what you said…! And that's why… Kira…Sakura…and Sasuke..."

"We're all on this squad, and we're all in it till the end together!" Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, we are a united unit!" Kira added.

"That's right! The four of us are one!" Sakura inputted.

"The four of you are one?" The silver haired inquired as he approached them menacingly. "That's your excuse?"

The genin all put up a brave front.

"Hmm, you pass." Kakashi's demeanor changed into a calmer one.

"Huh?" They were all confused. All of them were wondering if they heard him right.

"You…passed…," he repeated, more slowly.

The dark clouds began to disappear.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned, unsure. "How'd we pass?"

"You're the first quad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said, and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those we break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash."

That was a pretty impressive speech and inspiration.

"He's," Naruto tried to say. "He's kind of cool."

"The exercise is over. Squad Seven starts its first mission tomorrow. Let's go home."

Their sensei stalked away with Sasuke, Kira, and Sakura following right behind him.

"Hey! You guys forgot to untie me!" Naruto roared, irritated.

"Oh, yeah, Naruto," Kira said as she jogged back to the blonde boy. She began untying the rope and the others waited for them to catch up.

Naruto and Kira caught up to them. "Hey, everyone! Let's make a pact."

"A pact?" Sakura wondered, obviously as bewildered as the boys in their group.

"Yep! That we will stay friends forever, and we'll always be a team!" she announced cheerfully.

She held her hand out. "Well?"

"I'm in!" Naruto put his head on top of hers.

"Me, too!" Sakura placed her onto Naruto's. "What about you, Sasuke?" she asked, hopefully.

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke placed his hand last.

"From this day forth, Team Seven will train hard to become the greatest ninjas in history!" Kira declared,wildly, causing Naruto to grin, Sakura and Kakashi to smile, and Sasuke to smirk.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter seven. Yeah, yeah… Kira didn't do much. Blame that on her hesitation. She had a plan, but too bad she couldn't execute it. If only she thought of it a little bit earlier. Don't worry, you will see her skills soon enough. Now, about my OC and the story. As I said before the story will follow the plotline of Naruto, however, let me elaborate. My OC isn't one of those OCs that's reincarnated or already knows the entire storyline of the series. Although, some of those stories are pretty good. No, my OC is just as naïve at what's to come as the rest of the characters. She has no clue what's going on. So don't go thinking 'oh, she's going to change this or that. She's going to save this guy or kill this guy.' No. She won't know who is who…as in…she won't automatically know who is the actual bad guy or who is the actual good guy. For example, we all know Itachi was a really good guy, yet in the beginning he was a presumed a villain because he slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan. We didn't find out his true reasoning for this until later. Kira will be just the same as that. To simply put it, think of this as adding an extra character into Naruto. How will that one character change the entire story? Will it be the same? Will it be different? Like that. Okay, the next chapter will have some Sasuke/Kira. Fluffiness? Friendship? I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see. Please read and review!)**


	8. Empathy

**(A/N: Here's chapter eight. I hope you enjoy this because…seriously…it took quite awhile for me to come up with this. Enjoy! Also thanks to everyone who has favored, followed, and reviewed this story! And thanks to the old readers who are still sticking to this story! I know it must be hard to wait for to rewrite all the chapters, but eventually, your efforts will be rewarded when get all the chapters done. Please continue reading!)**

* * *

Empathy

It's been quite awhile since the bell test. It was only midday out, judging by the position of the sun.

"Hey, Kira," Naruto called out his friend. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were somewhere else. They probably went home, but knowing Sasuke, he probably went off to train. Kakashi may have went to the Hokage's office to tell him Team Seven passed. Who knows? "Let's go to Ichiraku's Ramen," he suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Kira replied, almost absentmindedly. She wasn't really thinking. She was just wondering what their first mission would be like. Would it be some sort of assassin mission?

She inwardly laughed. No way. They are just genin…beginner ninjas. There's no way that they would be sent on a mission like that. And, frankly, she didn't believe the others were ready for a mission like that.

The duo made it to Ichiraku's. "Hey, Naruto! Hey, Kira! Glad to see you two again!" Teuchi greeted the youngsters.

"You didn't think we wouldn't celebrate with ramen, did you, old man?" Naruto grinned, cheekily.

"Celebrate what?" Ayame asked curiously. The orange clad ninja pointed at his headband.

"Don't you see this headband? I'm now a full-fledged ninja! Believe it!" he declared proudly. Both ramen chefs gasped in awe.

"That's great, Naruto!" Ayame congratulated him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear what splendid missions you will go on," Teuchi agreed.

"Oh, and Kira is a ninja, too," the blonde boy added, pointing at the now blushing girl.

"She did? That's amazing, Kira," the ramen girl said, astounded. "You're already ninja, and so fast, too. Didn't you only started living in the Hidden Leaf Village a few months ago?"

The blushing female could say nothing, but she nodded her head…too embarrassed to speak.

"Already a genin and in under six months…" The ramen man stroked his chin thoughtfully. "That's new record, Kira."

"Oh, no!" Kira waved her hands in front of her face frantically. "I had tons of help from other teachers. I had to work extra, EXTRA hard just to get by. I feel like I just barely made it."

"What are you talking about, Kira?" Naruto yelled. "You were better than most people I know. And I'm so glad we're on the same team together!"

The black haired kunoichi gave a pleasant smile as her face regained its color.

"Thank you, Naruto," she whispered softly, but he heard her. Naruto laughed, boisterously.

"To celebrate, how about a give you both a free bowl of ramen?" Teuchi said with a smile.

"Really?!" the knucklehead ninja beamed with joy.

"Yep! On the house!"

"Alright!" Naruto and Kira proceeded to order the same ramen they did the last time they were here. Naruto was already on his third bowl while Kira was still on her first.

"I wonder what Sakura and Sasuke are doing?" Kira asked absentmindedly.

"What they're doing?" Naruto had a questioning and thoughtful look on his face as he briefly paused his slurping. "I don't really care what Sasuke is doing. But I am curious about what Sakura's doing."

"Why? Because you like her?" the black haired kunoichi inquired teasingly, making Naruto's cheeks turn a crimson red.

He didn't respond, afraid he'll sound like an idiot if he did, and went back to eating his ramen.

Kira giggled happily, causing Naruto to chuckle in return. The female ninja finished her meal. "Well, I've got to go."

She hopped off the stool.

"Wait! You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I got to start packing supplies. Now that the whole Academy business is over, and I'm a ninja now… I've finally have time to do some shopping. I need food, extra clothes, ninja tools, and…lots of other things." She let out an exasperated sigh. "I should have done this a long time ago."

"Well, I can help you, Kira," the orange clad ninja offered.

"No, that's okay, Naruto," she declined softly. "I'll be fine." She began walking away from the shop. "See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye, then!" Naruto called after her, as he watched his female companion disappear in the crowds.

* * *

Kira was walking aimlessly through the streets of Konoha. The truth is…she was hopelessly lost. The only places she knew where to go were her apartment, the Academy, the ramen shop, and the old training ground her old sensei tutored her in.

She hadn't been in a village this ginormous in a long time. Her old village was rather small and rural. The Hidden Leaf Village was about…three or four times the size of her old village. No wonder she got lost so easily.

"I should have brought a map or something," Kira said. "Better yet, I should have let Naruto's offer of help. What was I thinking? I'm so stupid," she berated herself.

She sighed once more.

Kira had been walking for about half an hour straight. Everything was suddenly so quiet. _"Why is it so silent all of a sudden?"_ she thought to herself.

She stopped in her tracks. Her sapphire blue eyes widen in shock and confusion at where she ended up. The buildings were all run down and torn up, as if they were smashed down. Some of the lanterns were shredded. The shoji doors of some the traditional style houses were broken down. It seemed like nobody was living in this neighborhood of Konoha.

"_I wonder why,"_ Kira thought. The place gave off a sort of ominous feeling. The type of strange sensation like terrible would happen. It was almost as if some massive, mysterious accident caused everyone to flee the place. In the wall on her right side, she spotted the clan symbol. A red and white paper-like fan. She placed a hand under her chin thoughtfully, while tilting her head.

"Where have I seen that symbol before?" Kira asked herself.

* * *

Sasuke was padding along the districts of Konoha. "Wow, it's Sasuke Uchiha."

"I heard he's a ninja now."

"Well duh, he's a ninja. Did you expect anything less from an Uchiha?"

"He's so handsome! I heard he graduated at the top of his class."

"I bet any girl would die just to go on a date with him. I mean, he's so hot! You'd have to blind not to fall for him." The village girls giggled at the conversation they were having.

Sasuke disdainfully ignored the conversation. He had more important activities to do. He wanted to collect a few objects from the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

He made it to the Compound in record time, and had got the possessions he needed. The raven boy then heard the sound of sliding doors.

"_Someone's here?"_ Sasuke thought, all instincts on alert. He rushed to the source as fast as his feet could carry him. _"Who's here? Is it an intruder?"_

He knew no one came to the Uchiha Compound ever since the massacre. So, the only logical explanation is that an enemy ninja must have snuck into Konoha. He spotted a black haired female. He scowled as he recognize it to be his teammate, Kira.

"_What the hell is she doing here?"_ he thought, anger raising at the thought of someone intruding into the Compound. The Uchiha Compound. The place he lived before… He shoved those thoughts aside. He had to get the nuisance out of here at once.

"It's anyone here? Hello?" Kira called. She didn't like this. She didn't like it one bit. It reminded her too much of her old village. The death and decay. The eerie silence. It reminded her of her childhood. And it wasn't a very pleasant one at that.

"Hey!"

The black haired kunoichi spun around. There stood her raven haired teammate.

"Sasuke?" Kira said, a little unsure. What was he doing here? She knew he liked to be alone, but to come to a place like this… Wasn't that a little bizarre? "What are you doing here?" He narrowed his onyx eyes at her.

"I should be asking YOU that question?" Sasuke said in his usual indifferent tone, but she could detect a hint of anger.

She looked around her in confusion, then pointed to herself.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. Was she stupid or something?

"What are you doing in the Uchiha Compound?" he repeated once more, more clearly this time.

"_The Uchiha Compound?"_ Kira thought, her face scrunched up in a questionable look. Her mind finally clicked on something Wasn't Sasuke's surname…clan name Uchiha?

She gasped in realization. "Oh! Sorry, Sasuke! I didn't mean to intrude!" she said apologetically.

"Hn, whatever," he replied, almost coldly. "Just get out of here."

"B-but…!" Kira steeled herself. There's no reason to get nervous. It's just him. It's just Sasuke Uchiha. Although, she was curious. Where was everyone? Why is Sasuke the only one here?

"Um, Sasuke, where is everyone? Why is everything a wreck? Why are you the only one here?"

The last Uchiha glared harder at each question that was produced from her mouth.

"None of your business," he growled through clenched teeth, causing Kira to jump in surprise.

What had she done to cause him to be furious with her? She racked her brain for what it could be. She was at the Uchiha Compound, however, Sasuke was the only person here. It seemed like she was forgetting something. Sasuke being the only one here was the biggest hint of all…she knew that for sure. He mind went back to when they were introducing each other to Kakashi-sensei.

(FLASHBACK)

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like eating different ramens. My hobby is eating and comparing them. I really love the ramen at Ichiraku's. I hate the five minute it takes to boil them. And my future dream is…to be the greatest Hokage! So the whole village will stop disrespecting me, and starting treating me…treating me like somebody important!" Naruto spoke with his confidence. _

_Kira gave a genuine smile in his direction._

"He's grown up in a very interesting way," Kakashi thought, intrigued. _"You, with the pink hair…you're next."_

"_I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like… I mean the person I like…" She looks towards Sasuke with a blushing face, and giggled like a little schoolgirl. "My hobby is…" Stares at Sasuke, and giggles again. "My dreams for the future is…" She giggles again._

"_What do you hate?" Kakashi-sensei said with a sigh. _

"_I hate NARUTO!" she responded immediately. Naruto looked down shamefully._

"Girls her age are more interested in boys than ninjutsu." _"Next…"_

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, I don't like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and KILL a certain person." _

_Both Naruto and Sakura had fearful looks on their faces, as Kira tilted her head in confusion._

"_Okay…last one." Kira involuntarily jumped, as it was her turn to speak. She fidgeted nervously with her clothing as all eyes were on her. She had never spoken in front of people before. It was just like that time when she first enrolled in the Academy six months ago._

_"I'm K-Kira. I like…uh…exploring new places, eating chocolate chip cookies, and my friends. I don't like people who are prejudice, and..." She clenched her fist, a dark look in her eyes. "...People who abuse their powers to make others suffer. My hobbies are…um…I'm more of a protector, I guess. And my dreams…" She looked off towards the skin. "…My dreams change from time to time, so I'm not really sure. But I want to live in a place filled with friendship and harmony." She had a look of longing in her eyes. "That is my dream." _

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Kira's sapphire blue eyes widened in realization. Sasuke said he wanted to restore his clan. He also said wanted to kill someone. Does this mean that his clan was annihilated? Did he want revenge on the person who did it?

"Sasuke…! I didn't know!" She clasped her hands in an apologetic manner.

Sasuke didn't know whether to scoff, growl angrily again, or just feel indifferent. He took her mannerisms as pity, and he sure as hell didn't need it. He's not just some survivor. He was an avenger!

He just scoffed, turned his back towards her, and stalked off. Kira seemed to notice this, and hurried after him.

The duo walked together in silence. Sasuke in the lead with Kira trailing uncomfortably behind.

"Um, Sasuke?" Kira called out, hoping to get her raven hair teammate's attention. He just blatantly ignored her.

She sighed dejectedly. "I'm sorry I came here. I was lost, and ended up here by accident. I didn't mean anything by it," she tried to explained.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply, his eyes still stared ahead of him. He hardly knew this girl. The only thing he knew about her was that she appeared here six months ago, became a ninja, was friends with the dobe, and was on the same squad as him. Also, she didn't seem to have any interest in him, like the other girls. In fact, she mostly ignored him during their time in the Academy. Other than that, he hardly knew anything about her…about Kira.

"It must have been really hard," Kira spoke. "However, I won't pity you. Pitying you won't help, will it? And I know you don't need it. I know because I went through the same thing," she whispered, softly to herself.

Unfortunately or fortunately…maybe… the raven haired Uchiha tilted his head towards her in half surprise.

"What?" He wanted to know if he heard her right.

"Huh?" Sapphire blue eyes gazed into onyx black eyes in confusion and worry. Did he hear her?

"What did you say?" She inwardly gasped. He had heard her! She didn't know what to say. She opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"Oh, nothing, Sasuke," Kira replied quickly. She let out a nervous laugh. He narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything and just continued walking with Kira following behind him.

"Hey, Sasuke… Are you lonely?" she asked in an almost blunt manner.

The Uchiha boy tensed, but didn't acknowledge the fact that he had heard her.

"It's okay to feel lonely sometimes, but you have me now," she chirped, happily. "And Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei, too. We are here if you need us. You and Naruto fight all the time, yet I'm sure once you two get to know each other…you will become the best of friends. I know there are times where the world is moving too fast, and you feel like you are in standstill…beginning to feel unsure of yourself."

"I don't need friends," Sasuke spoke, finally, he tilted his head towards her, and slightly glared at her. "The only thing I need is power. I need power strong enough to kill THAT man. I must be stronger than my prey. Friends would only be a nuisance."

After he finished his short revenge speech, he turned to face the other way.

Nevertheless, before he could do that, Kira took a hold of his head. He sneered a bit before, astonishingly on his part, his forehead was softly pressed against hers.

"Give it time. Let your body and heart heal on their own time," Kira whispered softly…almost gently. They stayed like that for a few minutes. She slowly pulled away, and gave him a genuine, sweet smile.

"C'mon! Let's go!" She continued walking ahead, leaving him dumbfounded.

After a few seconds, his usual scowl and broody look returned. Who the hell does she think she is? Acting like she knows him? Like she understands his hatred, his pain, his suffering? He opened his mouth to say something spiteful to her, however, she beat him to the punch.

"Don't think this means I'll start chasing after you like all those other girls," Kira spat, somewhat disgusted. "Yuck! The day I'll have a crush on you is the day pigs fly. Got that, Sasuke? You may be the number one rookie, but you're still a typical jerk in my eyes. And if you tell anyone about this…about me being nice to YOU…I'll never forgive you!"

Sasuke was once again in shock. One minute she was being nice to him, and the next she was biting his head off.

"Hn." He just decided to scoff indifferently. He didn't really care. And frankly, he didn't want to know. Or did he? The black haired crossed her arms in an affirmative manner.

"Good. Uh, Sasuke, would you mind helping me a bit?"

Before the Uchiha could reply with an indifferent 'no', he was dragged against his will.

* * *

Sasuke now knew why the idiot had gotten lost… She didn't know where anything was. He had to guide… No, he was forced to guide her through the many different shops and stores. Everytime he tried to leave her on her own or get someone else, she'd stick to him like glue.

It was annoying to say the least. Her reply was mostly that she didn't know them, so why would she trust a stranger? It was even more idiotic when they went to a store and she would occasionally will ask what certain food and items were. He had to roll his onyx eyes a few times before explaining it to her. What? Did she live under a rock or something?

Although, it was really…interesting…when her eyes lit up with childish curiosity…it was quite a sight to see. Like a child discovering something for the first time. Kira may be annoying, but she wasn't as annoying as most girls. Sasuke didn't know whether to be thankful for that or not.

"Hey, Sasuke! What's this?" Kira asked, curiously. His eye twitched in annoyance as she pointed at a box labeled 'mochi'.

No, he was wrong. She was more annoying than those other girls. And idiotic.

* * *

It was sundown, and Kira finished her shopping thanks to Sasuke's help, even though he was rather reluctant.

"Thanks for all your help, Sasuke! I guess, I'll be seeing you tomorrow for our mission then."

"Hn." Sasuke solemnly walked off without another word. Kira stretched a bit.

"I'm glad I've finally got all the shopping over and done with. Now, it's time to cook dinner, then off to bed. I'd better go to sleep little early. I don't want to be late for my first mission."

With that said, Kira headed off to her apartment with the thoughts of her first ninja mission still in her mind.

* * *

Kira headed towards Naruto's door, and gave it a few, fairly hard, knocks.

"I'm coming!" rang from inside the apartment.

Minutes later, a somewhat tired looking Naruto opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Kira?" Naruto grumbled, holding his hand to his mouth as he let out a stifled yawn.

The black haired kunoichi pouted childishly. "Is that any way to greet a friend?" She leaned over on one foot. "Why are you so tired? It's only past sundown."

"I've been training all day, so I can drag Sasuke-teme to his knees!" Naruto declared. "I just got back now. I'm so exhausted."

"Well, tell you what… After I put these groceries away, I'll come over and cook dinner," she said, lifting up the grocery bags she and Sasuke went shopping for. "How does that sound?"

The blonde immediately beamed. "Great! As long as there's ramen!"

"No, ramen," Kira spoke with finality. "You need to have a proper meal."

She walked away before Naruto could say anything to persuade her otherwise.

It wasn't long before she returned, carrying a bag of groceries that was much lighter than it was before.

"So… What are we going to eat, Kira?" Naruto asked, eagerly.

"I'm going to make tonkatsu, rice, fried fish, and steamed vegetables."

The boy promptly gagged at hearing that he was going to eat vegetables. "Bleh! Why vegetables? You had me until the 'vegetables' part," he repulsed, his face scrunching up in distaste.

She sent him a pointed look. "Vegetables are healthy, Naruto? You are just going to have to suck it up and eat them." She then gave sly smirk. "And how'd you expect to become stronger than Sasuke, if you don't eat more vegetables."

Naruto crossed his arms, as if contemplating his options. "Well, I do want to get strong enough to kick that teme's ass, but the thought of eating vegetables scares me…"

Kira clapped her hands together in accomplishment. "Well, since that's settled, I'll begin making dinner."

Kira prepared dinner for the both of them and they ate together, happily chatting away.

* * *

Afterwards, she left Naruto's apartment, not before saying 'goodbye', and a 'thanks' coming from the blonde for the great meal. Kira changed into her pajamas, and climbed onto her bed, going off into dreamland.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter eight. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was going to add a few more things, but I felt it will too early and not the right place and time. I hope Sasuke wasn't OOC in this chapter. As I've said before… I have not seen Sasuke, nor have I watched Naruto in a very long time. I'm currently re-watching it. I just wanted this chapter to be Sasuke and Kira getting to know each other a bit better because…before becoming teammates on Team Seven…they were almost complete strangers to each other in the Academy. Kira only knows Sasuke as the guy, who is at the top of the class, and every girl has a crush on him. Sasuke only knows her as the shy, quiet girl, who hangs out with Naruto. I hope this chapter will be the beginning of their friendship, if that's possible. Kira always thought of Sasuke as an arrogant jerk. At least now she knows why. However, don't expect her to be all nice to him. Kira isn't the type to give pity too often, and she knows Sasuke doesn't need it. That forehead tapping and its reasoning will be explained later on. You can also see that I added some Naruto/Kira as well. No reason. Just for fun. Well, that's it! Please read and review! Constructive criticisms is welcomed! Next chapter will be the start of the Wave Arc. On another note, is it just me or did Naruto get uglier while Sasuke got hotter? If you have seen their adulthood, you'll know what I mean. That haircut of Naruto's...is just terrible. I flinch everytime I look at him now. Well, his adult self. This doesn't mean I like Sasuke better than Naruto. Oh, no! No, no, no, no! Actually, I like them both pretty even. The point is...that haircut of Naruto's was a horrible idea! ****Bye!)**


	9. Journey to the Wave Country

**(A/N: Here's chapter nine. This is when the Wave Arc starts. Sorry for taking so long. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Journey to the Wave Country

"What are your positions?"

"I'm at point A."

"Point B confirmed."

"Point C here."

"Point D affirmative."

"The target has moved! Follow it!"

Four genins leapt at the runaway creature. It turned out to be a brown cat with a red ribbon on its right ear. Naruto, the one who caught it, held it tightly. However, in return, cat proceeded to scratch his face furiously.

Sakura looked pleased to have completed the mission, while Kira looked at Naruto worriedly as he was being pummeled by the angry cat. Sasuke was contacting Kakashi on their completed mission.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS?! I HATE CATS!" Naruto's voice boomed into radio, nearly blowing Kakashi's ears off.

* * *

Team Seven returned the cat, Tora, to its rightful owner, the daimyo's wife, who was waiting for them at the Hokage's Tower. She was a chubby woman wearing expensive clothing and jewelry. She was practically smothering the poor kitty.

"Ha! That cat deserves to get squashed!" Naruto said, greatly satisfied.

"No wonder he ran away," Sakura commented.

"That poor cat," Kira spoke up, feeling sorry for it.

"Now then," the Hokage began speaking, getting the team's attention. "For Squad Seven's next mission… We have several you can choose from. Babysit the chief counselor's three year old, help his wife do shopping, digging up a potatoes-"

"No!" He was interrupted by Naruto's outburst. "I want to go on a real mission! Something awesome and adventurous, not these little trivial chores! C'mon, old man!"

It was true. All Team Seven did for the past week or so was D-rank missions. From gardening to picking up litter in the river. From shopping for clients to filling in for workers when they were out sick. It was getting tiring and boring.

"_He's got a point,"_ Sasuke thought.

"_Yeah, these missions are getting pretty boring,"_ Kira thought with a yawn.

"_He's such a pain,"_ Sakura thought, annoyed and her eye twitching.

"_I knew he was going to do this eventually,"_ Kakashi thought with a sigh, while rubbing the back of his hand.

"How dare you!" Iruka shouted. "You're just a brand new genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start off with simple mission to develop and prove yourself as ninjas!"

"Are you serious? These missions are nothing but-" Naruto was knocked over by Kakashi bonking him on the head.

"Will you be quiet?" Kakashi said, almost tiredly.

"Naruto," the Third Hokage spoke up. "It seems you don't understand the tasks you have been given. Listen… Many different kinds of requests come to our village everyday. From babysitting to assassination. These requests are analyzed and arranged from A, B, C, or D, depending on their difficulty. We ninjas, are also ranked by ability. Hokage at the top, then jonin, chunin, and genin at the bottom. We carefully select the ninjas who has the appropriate skill level and experience for each task. And if the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village and our work."

The daimyo's wife handed over a wad of money while the Hokage lectured Naruto.

"Since you are just rookies, fresh out of the Academy, you are giving D-rank missions."

Sarutobi came to the realization that no one was listening to him. Team Seven seemed to find Naruto's idea for dinner more amusing than his lecture.

"So, I had this tonkotsu ramen yesterday, and I'm thinking miso ramen today," Naruto said.

"Silence!"

"Oh, sorry," Kakashi said, sheepishly.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something. But I'm not the same little kid that used to pull pranks. I'm a ninja, and I want a ninja mission," Naruto huffed.

"_I'm going to be lectured about this later,"_ the silver haired jonin thought.

"_Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat,"_ the Hokage thought, chuckling a bit. _"He's a former brat, and he wants an official mission."_

"So be it."

Everyone perked up at the Hokage's remark. Did Naruto say something right for once?

"Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-rank mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really? Yay! Who are we protecting? A feudal lord? A princess? Who?" The orange clad ninja was eagerly excited.

"Don't be so hasty. I'll bring him in now. Send in our visitor!" Everyone turned their attention towards the door.

"What the…? A bunch of snot nosed kids?"

In came in a drunken middle age bespectacled man. He was wearing a tunic-like shirt and pants. There was a hazy, unfocused look in his eyes, probably from drinking too much. "And you, the short one with the moronic features, do you really expect me believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto laughed. "Who's the short one with the moronic features?"

Kira, Sakura, and Sasuke turned their eyes on him, and stepped closer. By comparison, Sasuke was the tallest, followed by Kira, then Sakura, and then Naruto was the shortest.

"I'll demolish you!" Naruto declared angrily, realizing he was the one the cilent insulted, only to be held back by Kakashi.

"You can't demolish the client," Kakashi reprimanded him.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I'm returning to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world, and expect you to get me there in one piece and protect me until it's finished…even if it meant giving up your life."

While the team was discussing the mission, Kira took notice of a katana hanging on the wall by the far right of the room. Intrigued by it, she stepped closer to it until she came face to face with it. The sword had a reddish-blue flame design to it with a red hilt. She noticed there was some seals on it.

"Lord Hokage," Kira called out, grabbing everyone's attention. "What this sword? Why is it sealed?"

"I don't know," he answered, truthfully. "It mysteriously appeared here appeared here quite some time ago. We haven't even been able to remove the seal."

"What sword? What are you talking about, Kira?" Naruto asked, coming up to her. "Whoa, that sword looks pretty cool."

Kira had an unknown feeling stir in her. Like a mysterious force was drawing her to the sword. It was like everyone fiber of her being was screaming at her to take, yet she didn't know or understand why.

Unconsciously, she placed a delicate hand on the hilt.

"Kira, what are you doing?" Kakashi shouted as he and the rest of the team. "Put that down!"

It was too late, unfortunately.

The katana reacted to Kira's touch, and a massive amount of energy was released. The seals on it burned away into ashes. There was a shining light, blinding everyone in the room.

In moments, it died down.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Hanshahikari."

"Huh?"

"Hanshahikari," Kira repeated. "That's the name of the sword."

"How do you know that?" Kakashi wondered.

"I don't know. I just…knew somehow," the black haired kunoichi shrugged. "Lord Hokage? Can I keep it?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

The old man thought long and hard on this, eyeing both the girl and the sword.

"Okay," he finally said. "Since you've managed to remove the seal somehow, however, I expect you to tell me anything you discover from that weapon."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Team Seven gathered outside of Konoha's gates.

"Yeah! Alright!" Naruto cheered, raising his arms up high.

"What are you so excited about, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time I've ever left the village. I'm a traveler now. Believe it," the orange clad ninja answered enthusiastically.

"Am I supposed to entrust my life to this pipsqueak? He's a joke," Tazuna stated rudely.

This caused Naruto's grin to turn upside down.

"Don't worry. I, a jonin, will also be accompanying you, so it's fine," Kakashi said reassuringly.

"I'm kind of excited to be out of the village, too," Kira piped up.

"Why?" the pinklette asked curiously. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"C'mon, haven't you ever wondered what's outside the village? There's a world out there waiting to meet our eyes," Kira said, munching on a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"Well, you do have a point, I suppose."

"_This pipsqueak. He's a joke." _

Tazuna's earlier insult kept buzzing in Naruto's head. _"Why do we have to guard this old geezer?"_ he thought, fuming, eyebrows twitching. _"I'll show him right now." _

"Hey!" He jabbed his finger at Tazuna. "Never insult a ninja. It's a big mistake. And I'm one of the greatest ninjas ever! Someday, I'll be Hokage, and you'll respect me! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

Tazuna calmly drank his sake. "Hokage, huh? Isn't the Hokage the leader of the village? They are powerful and wise. You are puny and braindead. The day you become Hokage is when pigs start flying."

"Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage, no matter what it takes! Then everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja, including you!"

"Ha! You can be Hokage a hundred times, but to me you'll still be a loser."

"I think that's enough, Mr. Tazuna," Kira said, softly. "You too, Naruto. Try to be a little nicer to each other." They both huffed in annoyance.

"Fine, but let me teach this guy a lesson."

"Naruto," Kira said in a sickly sweet voice, and with a haunting glare. Ghostly blue flames surrounded her. "I told you to stop picking a fight, didn't I?"

A shiver went up Naruto's spine. "Y-yeah, of course. S-sorry, Kira," he said, fearfully.

"Wow, Kira can be scary sometimes, right, Sasuke?" Sakura said, shivering a bit.

"Hn." was the response she received from the Uchiha.

* * *

Team Seven and Tazuna trekked through the roadside of the forest.

"Hey, Mr. Tazuna," Sakura said. "Your country is the Land of Waves, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Tazuna responded, grouchily.

"Kakashi-sensei, there are ninjas in that country, aren't there?"

The masked jonin turned his attention on her. "No. There are no ninjas in the Land of Waves," Kakashi replied. "But in other countries, there are Hidden Villages, each with their own custom and cultures where ninjas reside. To the people of this continent, having shinobi villages means strength. Military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain a balance of power with other countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government. They're independent and have equal status. Now, a small island, like the Land of Waves, having natural protection from the sea, so there's no need for a ninja village. The ancient five shinobi lands that possess shinobi villages are the Land of Fire, the Land of Water, the Land of Lightning, the Land of Wind, and the Land of Earth. They each occupy vast territories. Together, they are widely known as the Five Great Shinobi Nations. The Land of Fire has the Hidden Leaf Village. The Hidden Mist Village resides in the Land of Water. The Hidden Cloud Village occupies in the Land of Lightning. The Land of Wind inhabits the Hidden Sand Village. And finally, the Hidden Stone Village settles in the Land of Earth. Only the leaders of these Hidden Villages are permitted the name 'Kage', which means shadow. Hokage… Mizukage… Raikage… Kazekage… Tsuchikage… These are the five great shinobis that rein over millions of ninjas."

"Huh?! That must mean that Lord Hokage is really important!" Sakura said with admiration.

"_**Is that geezer really such a big deal? I'm not buying it,"**_ Inner Sakura stated doubtfully.

"_I got him with my Sexy Jutsu,"_ Naruto thought, also doubting the Hokage's abilities. _"He can't be that great. Believe it."_

"Hey! You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you?" Kakashi's accusation caused Naruto and Sakura to freeze in their tracks. "That's what you were thinking."

Both genins shook their heads nervously.

Kakashi placed his hand upon Sakura's head, reassuringly. "Well, there are no ninja battles in a C-ranked mission, so you can relax."

"So, we're not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that," Sakura beamed.

"Not likely," the jonin chuckled.

Unbeknownst to them, Tazuna's face darkened a little.

* * *

The group of ninjas and their client have been walking for about half an hour now.

They crossed over a sturdy bridge, where a rushing river laid underneath it. While they were walking, Kira noticed a random puddle in the middle of nowhere.

She went up to her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, did you see the water on the ground?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," he whispered back. "Just ignore it. You know what they say. Ignorance is bliss."

Knowing the meaning of his words, the black haired kunoichi nodded in an affirmative manner and jogged up to the other genins.

Two ninjas dressed in cloaks with gas masks covering their faces emerged from the puddle. They quickly used razor-sharp, metal chains from their gauntlets to tie up Kakashi, effectively immobilizing him.

This caught the others by surprise.

Naruto and Sakura was horrified to their sensei hacked into pieces while Kira and Sasuke looked on calmly, and Tazuna was stupefied.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Now, it's your turn," one of the enemy ninja spoke in a malicious manner.

The chain was raised high above Naruto's head.

Sasuke, acting quickly, leaped high in the air. He took out a kunai and a shuriken from his holster. He threw the shuriken at the chain, making it collide with a tree trunk. He then hurled the kunai in the hole of the shuriken, successfully securing and holding the chain firmly in place.

The Uchiha landed on both of their gauntlets. With his hands holding his positions in place, he kicked his legs back, kicking the ninjas in the face.

They both grunted in pain. They released the chains, and one dashed after Naruto and the other, Sakura, who was guarding Tazuna.

Sasuke appeared in front of them with arms open wide, ready to protect them.

"Naruto! Get down!" Kira's warning snapped the blonde ninja out of his frozen state. He quickly ducked his head as she delivered a roundhouse kick towards the enemy, striking him in the face, but getting scratch by his metal claws in the process.

He skidded back, only to be met with Kakashi's forearm to the neck. "Hi," Kakashi said, casually.

"_Kakashi-sensei! He's alive,"_ Sakura thought, happily.

"_It's about time,"_ Kira thought, slightly annoyed.

"_Hmph, show off,"_ Sasuke inwardly thought, unimpressed.

"Huh? But he was…" Naruto turned to where he thought Kakashi had fallen, only to be met with pieces of wood instead of the red ooze of blood. "Kakashi-sensei used the Substitution Jutsu."

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away," Kakashi said. "It didn't occur to me that you might freeze up the way you did. Nice work, Sasuke and Sakura. Excellent job. Kira, while that kick was quite impressive, make sure you take into consideration the direction of the opponent's attack next time…that way you wouldn't get injured needlessly trying to help a comrade."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. My bad…," Kira said, sheepishly.

"_I was useless,"_ Naruto thought, deadpanned. _"And Sasuke was so cool. Like he has done this a thousand times. Didn't he feel scared at all? He looks so calm… Not a scratch on him… He had to come up, and save me."_ He glanced toward the black haired female. _"And Kira had to help me, too, and got hurt doing it_." His oceanic blue eyes took a glance at the slight cut on the kunoichi's right leg near the ankle with blood starting to trail from it. _"Ugh! Why was I so useless?"_

"Hey!"

Naruto turned his attention on Sasuke once again.

"You're not hurt are you? Scaredy-cat," Sasuke said, mockingly. Sasuke's taunting got Naruto riled up.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto, that's enough. Stop fighting," Kira spoke up, breaking up the oncoming fight between the two. "And Sasuke… That was out of line. You shouldn't mock Naruto like that."

"Hn." Both Naruto and Sasuke turned away from each other in a huff.

"Kira, I recommend you don't move. These ninjas have poison in their claws," Kakashi warned her. "We need to treat your injury as quickly as possible before it spreads."

Kira nodded her head in understanding.

"By the way, Tazuna…" The masked ninja tilted his head towards the bridge builder.

"Yeah, what?" Tazuna said with a slight hint of trepidation.

"…We need to talk."

* * *

Kakashi tied up both his captives with a rope, and place them against a tree. It took five minutes to do this.

"They are Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist," Kakashi said, sounding quite knowledgeable. "They're specialty is relentless attacks. They keep fighting, no matter the cost."

"How did you know about our ambush?" one Mist ninja spoke with controlled anger.

"A puddle…on a clear day…when it hasn't rain in weeks," he replied.

"Yeah, especially since it's been sunny for the past two weeks," Kira added.

"In that case, why did you let the genin do the fighting?" Tazuna asked.

"I could have taken them out quickly, but by doing so I will have not gained any information."

"Information?"

"Yes. Was it simply ninja attacking ninja, or was their target you, Tazuna, the master bridge builder?"

Droplets of sweat started to appear on the nervous, middle aged man's face.

"When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from gangs, robbers, and such. You never said anything about being targeted by ninjas as well. If we knew this, it will be a B-rank mission or higher. Our task was to simply to get you to your destination, and protect you while you finish building your bridge. If we had known we would get attack by enemy ninjas, we would have staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B-rank mission. Apparently, you have your reasons, but lying to us to is not acceptable! We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

"We are genin. This is too advance for our level of training," Sakura said, apprehensively. "We should retire from this mission, and head back to the village. And I really think we should treat Kira's wound, and get the poison out as soon as possible."

"Oh, that's already taking care of, Sakura," Kira chirped. "I'm all better."

Everyone turned to her in half-surprise. They looked at her ankle to see it was indeed wrapped up in bandages.

"When did you…? How did you…?"

"Oh, a brought a first aid kit with me," the black haired kunoichi answered Naruto's unfinished question. "My mother always told me…be prepared for anything at any given time. You never know when something unexpected could happen."

"Hmm, a very wise woman," Kakashi commented, thoughtfully.

The group jumped when Naruto pounded the ground with his balled up fist in frustration.

"Naruto, stop! What are you doing?" Kira yelled, concerned as she witnessed the blonde ninja bleed from the abuse.

"Why am I so different? Why am I always…?" He grunted his teeth exasperation.

"Naruto! What the hell is the matter with you?" Sakura shouted.

"I worked so hard to get here. Pushing myself past my limits. Training alone for hours. Anything to get stronger…to reach my dream. I will never back down again, and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away. And I refuse to lose to Sasuke. Upon this mark, I make this pledge. Believe it. Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission, and protect you," Naruto pledged.

"Naruto, that speech was pretty cool and all, but we need to hurry in case other ninjas spring up," the mask jonin informed.

"Naruto, you have a self-abusive personality," Sakura inputted. "It's called masochism."

Kira stepped towards Sasuke. "You know, you really could be a little nicer to him."

"Hn, that dobe. Never," Sasuke replied, blankly.

Kira sighed. "Look, I know you two don't get along, but will it kill you to try? At least once?"

"Hn."

"'Hn'? That's all you can say?" Kira was getting annoyed.

"Hn."

"Jerk."

"Hey, don't call Sasuke a jerk!" Sakura shouted, trying to defend the Uchiha.

"Oh, sorry, Sakura. I didn't know I would get arrested if I insulted the great Sasuke," the black haired said, sarcasm laced with every word. "Man, you are a broken record. Instead of kissing up… How about you start getting some muscle in those skinny bones of yours. Seeing you try so desperately to get a guy to like you instead of training and advancing your skills is really pathetic."

"Why you…!" Sakura was getting fed up with the other girl telling her off. "Kira, you know as well as I do that this mission is too much. We are only genin. Accept it."

"No, you need to accept that none of us are like you. Scrawny and weak. Sakura, you could at least have the guts to face this instead of whining. Don't quit on something before you even try it. That's a coward's way. And I know that's not what you are, but I am beginning to doubt that. Sakura, prove to me that you are not a coward, and maybe I might change my opinion on you" Kira finished, fiercely, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, Kira. I'll show that I can handle anything," Sakura said, determined, accepting the challenge.

"Huh. Now, since that's settled, let's get moving, shall we?" Kakashi said.

* * *

Team Seven and Tazuna were now on a boat. They were traveling through a deep mist, and the water below looked foggy.

"_This fog is so thick you can't see anything?"_ Sakura thought.

"The bridge isn't far now," the rower spoke in a whisper. "We are almost at our destination. We should arrive at the Land of Waves very shortly."

Team Seven waited patiently for the boat to hit land. Kira was gracefully trailing her hand in the water out of boredom. They spotted a silhouette in the distance.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"Quiet! I told you no noise," the rower whispered, harshly. "Why do you think we are traveling like this, huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing…moving through the dense fog, so they don't see us."

Naruto covered his mouth in a 'my mistake' manner.

Kira, being enticed with the water, swooped her hand in it in a flash, unknowingly causing the boat to rock a bit.

"Kira, don't do that. You're rocking the boat," Kakashi scolded.

"Oops, my bad, sensei," Kira said, sheepishly, revealing a wiggling fish in her hands. She then casually released it back in the water. She popped another cookie in her mouth.

"Tazuna." Kakashi now had his attention on the bridge builder. "Before we reach the port, I need you to answer me one thing… The men who are after you…I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid we are going to have to end this mission once we drop you ashore."

They all stared intently at Tazuna, waiting for his answer.

"I have no choice, but to tell you. No, I want you to know the truth," Tazuna said, solemnly. "Like you said, this is beyond the original mission intel. The one who seeks my life is a very short man, who cast a very long and merciless shadow."

"A merciless shadow? Who is it?"

"You know him. At least I know you heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest man in the world. The shipping magnate, Gato."

"Huh? Gato? Of Gato Transport? He's a business leader. Everyone knows him."

"I don't get it. Who is this 'Gato' guy?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Gato…is very powerful tycoon from a famous company. That's true." Tazuna closed his eyes. "But underneath the surface, with the same ruthless methods he used to take over businesses and nations, he's also a drug dealer. He uses gangs and ninjas." He opened his eyes slowly. "It was one year ago when Gato first set his sights on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control over our transport and shipping. Anyone who dares to stand in his way simply…disappears. In an island nation…the man, who controls the sea, controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives. Although, there's one thing he's afraid of…the bridge. When it is complete, it will join us with the land, and that will shatter his control. I am the bridge builder."

"So, that's it," Sakura said, now understanding the situation. "Since you're in charge of this bridge, you're standing in this gangster's way."

"That mean, those guys we fought in the forest…they were working for Gato," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked as clueless as ever.

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous…knew he would hire ninja to eliminate you, why did you conceal that from us?" Kakashi questioned.

"Because the Land of Waves is small nation full of poverty," Tazuna replied, hoarsely. "Even our nobles have little money. The common people, who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B-rank mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission once you drop me off, there'll be no bridge and no hope for our country. They will assassinate me before I reach home. But…" His voice changed into a more mock-like guilt driven tone. "…Don't feel bad about that. Of course, my sweet, little grandson will cry, cry, and CRY. And my daughter will condemn the Leaf ninjas, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow and grief. Oh, well… It's not your fault. Forget about it."

Tazuna was playing the old guilt trip card on them. How dirty.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you."

"I'm very grateful." _"I win,"_ Tazuna thought, throwing up a victory sign.

Kira's face darkened. She neared Tazuna's position. "Listen here, Tazuna," she said, venomously and darkly. Her eyes sort of had this demonic glint to them. "I could care less if your family hates me or not. That guilt trip excuse will never work on me. However, I am not a big fan of liars. Lie to us again, and I will make sure you never see the light of day. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes ma'am…" The bridge builder shivered in slight fear.

"Okay!" Kira chirped up, happily, her demeanor to doing a complete one-eighty.

"Kira, don't threaten the client," Kakashi sighed.

"Aw! But sensei," she squeaked. "I just don't like the fact that he lied to us." She then proceeded to pout.

"We are approaching the shore," the rower stated. "Tazuna, we are very fortunate. No one has noticed us.

"Nice going," the bridge builder said with gratitude.

* * *

The group finally reached the port. The buildings around looked a little cheap and some, even a little rundown.

"This is as far as I go," the rower said.

"Thank you for taking such a risk," Tazuna said, gratefully.

"Just be careful."

The rower powered up the engine of the boat and drifted away.

"Okay, take me to my home, and I mean get me there intact," Tazuna ordered.

"Right," Kakashi said. _"The next ninja they send won't be chunin, but a jonin. An elite ninja with deadly skills."_ The mask ninja sighed.

* * *

Team Seven was walking on the roadside, once again, surrounded by trees and the luscious, green forest. Sasuke picked up his pace, walking next to Naruto, causing the blonde to glare at him.

"_I'm not letting Sasuke get all the glory this time. Believe it_," Naruto thought, determined. He unexpectedly threw a kunai into the woods, making everyone jump.

Moments passed and there was nothing but silence, making them all anxious.

"It was just a mouse," the blonde said, casually.

"Mouse? Yeah, right. Everyone can see through your stupid act. You're so obvious it's embarrassing," Sakura said, annoyed.

"Naruto, that was reckless and idiotic," Kira scolded.

"Naruto… Those are kunai knives. They are too dangerous to throw around like that," Kakashi added.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head away at Naruto's stupidity.

"Stop trying to scare me, you dwarf!" Tazuna boomed.

"Is someone hiding around here?" Naruto was looking around, expecting an enemy to pop out of nowhere. "Over there!" He chunked another kunai into the forest.

"That's it, Naruto!" Sakura pounded her fist into his skull.

"Why'd you do that, Sakura," the orange clad ninja whined. "Someone is following us. I mean it!"

"Yeah, right. Quit lying and acting like a dumb kid."

Kakashi went to investigate where the kunai landed, and he saw that it struck the bottom of the tree trunk…just barely missing the frightened white rabbit below it.

"Naruto, look at what you did!" the pinklette said, infuriated.

"Aw, sorry, poor rabbit." Naruto went to apologize to the bunny.

"The bunny is so cute!" Kira exclaimed, taking the bunny away from the knucklehead, and petting it softly.

"All this fuss over a rodent," Tazuna said, deadpanned.

"_That's a snow rabbit,"_ Kakashi thought, seriously. _"But the color… They only have white fur during winter, when the days are short, and very little sunlight appears. This rabbit was raised indoors and away from the light, which could only be for one purpose. A Substitution Jutsu. So…they're already here."_

He took a glance at the tree above the group.

"Get down!" the mask jonin shouted in warning as a giant sword came their way. Everyone quickly hit the ground. The rabbit, Kira losing her hold on it, scurried away.

The sword hit the tree with a loud 'thud' sound. A man with a dark complexion stood on top of it. He had short brown and hair, and his Mist headband was sideways. He was shirtless, had grayish pants, and wore camouflage-like brown and white arm warmers and ninja sandals. Who is this mysterious attacker?

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter nine! I hope you enjoyed it! Kira is an observant, young girl, isn't she? That comes from her past. What was her past like? Just keep reading to find out. Kira is not smart…well not super smart, like Sakura and Sasuke, but she is very observant. Kira's personality is sort of mixture between a dandere and a tsundere. Don't worry, the whole sword thing will be explained later. I would also like to say one thing. This is probably in regards to Sasuke...both fans and haters of him. This my honest opinion of him. Again both canon and fanfic wise. I've got to say that I like canon Sasuke! Everytime I see an fanfic where Sasuke doesn't leave, I don't know what to think really. The fanfics are really good...amazing, I should say! But Sasuke to me...is meh. Not as excitable. I don't know. I guess, I like canon Sasuke better than the AU ones because I got thing for anti-heroism. I kind of enjoy anti-heroes better than the generic heroes. And to me...Naruto falls under the category of a generic hero. Not saying that's bad. I love Naruto! That adorable, little goofball! It just gets boring after a while is what I'm saying. Anyway, this is not about Naruto. This is about Sasuke. Everytime I see an AU where the Uchiha massacre still happens and Orochimaru still gives Sasuke the Curse Mark, and somehow he stays in Konoha...I'm thinking 'really?' with a raised, bored eyebrow. If Sakura and Naruto couldn't convince Sasuke to stay, and Naruto is practically Sasuke's 'soul brother', what makes you think your OC or SI can? This is nothing more than 'wish-fulfillment'. Yeah, I get it, it's the author's story. Let them do what they want, but I still tend to find it...a put off. But then I'm not reading those fanfics for Sasuke, I'm reading them because they are just that...good! No matter how unrealistic, even though Sasuke's not OOC, he still seems to be. It just makes me appreciate canon Sasuke more, so I should probably being thanking those 'wish-fulfillment' guys. And yes, there are times where I wanted Sasuke dead, too! I wanted him to die so bad after he killed Itachi then went all psycho! But guess that's what also makes him exciting for me! Sasuke is one of those characters I both love and hate. But really...everytime he goes 'I'm doing this my way', I can only raise a skeptical eyebrow at that. The only thing in my mind is 'really? Are you really doing things your way? Or are you deluding yourself into thinking this is your way?' I know if Sasuke was real, or if I was a member of Team Taka, and I said that to him, I will be dead. But hey, I'll say it anyway. Why when I know he's going to kill me for saying that? I don't know, I guess I'm as crazy as he is. The only thing I can say for Sasuke in his 'I'm doing things my way' rant...is that his plan for a Revolution is the only thing he did in his things that was his and his alone. For that I will give him a pat on a back. Sasuke is have finally stop being a puppet, and able to think for himself! Congrats, man! However, I can also that Sasuke is the only character that accomplished his goals. Did it fuck him over? Yes, it did, but he still completed them. This to me says that Sasuke is similar to Naruto in a way...they are both people that will keep their word till the bitter end. A trait I admire in characters, no matter how good or bad it will seem. Those are the types of people that you'll know if they promise you something, they'll keep that promise...until they die. Okay, I think that's enough ranting. However, there's one more thing I like to say in regards to my OC, Kira. Kira is NOT a SI or a 'wish-fulfillment' character. I know people think once they see an OC is either an SI, whether it's stated or not, or a 'wish-fulfillment'. Well, she's not. Definitely not! Why would I want Kira's life? I don't want to go through what any Naruto characters went through. Plus, I'll only have a seventy percent chance of even surviving, realistically speaking. Yeah, so no. That is all. Read and review! Constructive criticisms are also welcomed!)**


	10. The Genins' Fierce Determination

**(A/N: Here's a chapter ten. Here comes the first battle between Team Seven and Zabuza! Enjoy!  
**

**Ravegirl346: Thank you. I worked hard on Kira as a character. A whole year actually. I hope it pays off later.**

**MarkGib: Truthfully, Zabuza doesn't know anything about Kira's sword. But SOME other characters do know. Not going to say. This section of Naruto will be more questions than answers that will be revealed later.**

**PurpleRawan: Thanks. I hope I don't disappoint you. I'm...I'm not good with fight scenes. Hehe. But I'm getting better...hopefully. Oh, and the 'demon' thing...that will be revealed later. But question...is the 'demon' a figurative or a literal term? Hmm?)  
**

* * *

The Genins' Fierce Determination

The group of ninjas and their client couldn't help but stare intently in apprehension at the man standing on the giant sword that was wedged deeply into the tree.

"_That must be…" _Kakashi inwardly thought.

"_Here it is. My chance to shine,"_ Naruto thought with a grin. _"Believe it. I'm ready this time. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke."_

"Well, well… If it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Hidden Mist Village," the mask jonin stated.

"_Rogue ninja? Whatever. Nothing's going to stop me."_

Naruto dashed forward, only to be stopped by Kakashi placing his gloved hand in his path.

"You're in the way. Get back," he ordered.

"But why?" Naruto argued.

"He's not like those other ninjas. He's on a whole different class. If Zabuza's our opponent…I'll need this." He lifted his hand towards his headband.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye," Zabuza said in a deep voice. "Did I get that right?"

Sasuke's eyes widen as he heard the word 'Sharingan'. He watched his sensei in anticipation.

"It's too bad, huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man."

"_Sharingan? What is that?"_ Naruto thought, confused.

"_What's he saying? Does Kakashi-sensei have some special power?" Sakura_ wondered.

Kira looked between Zabuza and her sensei, wondering who's going make the first move. The tension now was so thick it was suffocating.

"Now, quick! Mangi formation! Protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight!" Kakashi ordered. "I taught you teamwork, now is the time to use it." He lifted up his headband, revealing a scar across his right eye with a red-colored eye. There were three black commas over the red coloring.

"_What is that?"_ the orange clad ninja thought.

"Well, looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action." Zabuza grinned behind his mask. "This is an honor."

"Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, Sharingan. Can someone please tell me what Sharingan is?"

"Sharingan is a rare power. It resides in the eyes," Sasuke replied to the blonde's question. "The user of this visual jutsu, or dojutsu, can easily see and anticipate any genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. They also reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, and rare form of dojutsu. However, there's more to the Sharingan than that… Much more."

"You got it right, kid, but you only scratched the surface," the swordsman spoke. "The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique, and copy it down to the smallest detail."

A huge mist became to thicken around Team Seven.

"As for you, Kakashi… In the assassination unit in the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book. It called you 'the man who copied over a thousand jutsus… Kakashi the Copycat Ninja'."

"_The copycat ninja?"_ Kira thought with a questionable expression her face.

"_Is Kakashi really such a well-known ninja?"_ Sakura pondered.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Naruto shouted, staring at his sensei in admiration.

Sasuke looked like he was analyzing the mask jonin, trying to figure him out. _"Wait a minute… The Sharingan is a rare trait that only occurs in a selective number of members of the Uchiha clan. My clan,"_ he contemplated. _"Could he be…?"_

"Enough talk." Zabuza crouched down. "I need to exterminate the old man. Now!"

Tazuna's eyes widen in fear, and the genin surrounded him in protective formation.

"So? I have to slaughter you first, eh, Kakashi?" the swordsman said, amused. "So be it."

In a flash, he yanked his sword out of the trunk, and vanished. He stood on top of the lake.

"He's over there!" Naruto yelled.

"Standing on the water!" Sakura added.

Zabuza had one arm raised, and the other in a one handed hand sign.

"_He's building up a huge amount of chakra,"_ Kakashi observed.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza chanted. The white mist thickened at an uncomfortable rate.

"He vanished…," Naruto wondered.

"Sensei…," Sakura called, worriedly.

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi stated.

"But… Who is he?"

"Zabuza Momochi, the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination Unit. He's a master of the 'silent killing' technique.

"S-silent?" Naruto questioned.

"As the name suggests…it happens in an instant without sound or warning of any kind. It's so swift, that you pass from this life without understanding what happened. The Sharingan can't fully neutralize it, so don't drop your guard," he warned his genin team. "But if we fail, we only lose our lives," he then said, nonchalantly.

"How can you be so casual about it?" Sakura yelled.

"Wow, isn't that a confidence booster," Kira said with a roll of her eyes sarcastically.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker," Naruto said in wonder.

"The Land of Waves is surrounded by the ocean, so the mist is always present," Tazuna answered.

"Sensei," the pinklette called, as the mist got so thick, Kakashi's form disappeared from their sights.

"Guys, I don't like the looks of this," Kira said, anxiously.

It was silent. Too silent. The eerie stillness was crushing their very being.

"Eight points," Zabuza's voice could be heard, but not distinguishable on where it was coming from.

"Huh?" the genin gasped.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, pulmonary artery, kidneys, heart…"

The genin froze in fear. Kira's adrenaline pumped with sweat creasing her brow.

"Now… Which will be my killing blow?"

Kakashi did a hand sign, and a massive amount of chakra began to swirl around him, startling the four genin.

Sasuke was shaking in terror. _"What an intense thirst for blood_," he thought, fearfully. _"One shallow breath…one tiny movement of the eye…is enough to bring one instant death."_ His palms began to feel sweaty. _"If it goes on like this, I'll go insane. The clash of two jonin with such killing intent. I've never felt anything so chilling…so nerve wrecking. It's as if my own life is being chopped off."_ His grip on his kunai tightened. _"No, I can't bare it! I rather take my own life!"_ He shakingly gripped the kunai with both hands now.

"Sasuke…" He felt a small shove on his back. He glanced over at Kira "…This is no time to chicken out," Kira spoke fiercely, yet in a calm manner.

"Sasuke! Calm down!" Kakashi said in a serious manner. "I will protect you with my life…all of you." He sent a mask covered smile their way. "I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me."

This got the genin team to calm down and relax a bit.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza emerged in the center of their formation.

Kira's gripped her katana tightly, ready to draw it out. However, her hold relaxed a bit as Kakashi swopped in and stabbed Zabuza in the gut with a kunai.

Instead of blood, however, there was the sound trickling of water.

Another Zabuza appeared behind the copycat ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei! Look out!" Naruto shouted in warning.

Kakashi turned his head in surprise as the Zabuza he just killed turned into a puddle of water.

"Die!" Zabuza yelled, and he swung his mighty sword, bisecting Kakashi through the middle. A gleeful look graced his features, only to be stopped cold as he realized it was water coming out instead of blood.

"The Water Clone Jutsu…" He's eyes widen. _"It can't be… Even in the mist… He saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant."_

A kunai knife was perched dangerously near the swordsman's neck.

"Now, it's over," the mask jonin said, holding the kunai in place. "You're finished."

Naruto regained his composure. "Awesome!"

The regroup of genin was relieved to see the fight was finally over.

Zabuza chuckled darkly, causing confusion for everyone. "You really don't get it, do you? You're technique is nothing more than monkey-like imitations. I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja, like you."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"You are full of surprises though. You already copied my Water Clone Jutsu when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention, while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try…" Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. "…But I'm not that easy to fool!"

The Zabuza Kakashi held hostage turned into a puddle of water.

"Hey! That was a clone, too!" Naruto yelled, shocked.

Zabuza swung his huge sword, which missed Kakashi as he ducked his head. He then proceeded to twist his body around, and kick the copycat ninja, sending him flying.

Zabuza grabbed his sword, and dashed at high speed, only to skid to a stop. "A spike trap!" He turned. "Hmph, trying to slow me down? Foolish."

He did a backflip into the water.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"_He kicked Kakashi-sensei into the air, like it was nothing? Unbelievable,"_ Sakura thought, dumbfounded.

"He has great physically skill, too," Sasuke said.

"How are we going to beat this guy?" Kira asked, worriedly.

Kakashi emerged from the water, but for the some reason his body felt heavier. _"This isn't ordinary water. It's dense…heavier."_

Zabuza materialized behind the copycat ninja. He did a quick series of hand signs. "Water Prison Jutsu!"

"No!" Kakashi shouted in realization. He was then trapped in a dense ball of water. "Escaping into the water was a big mistake on my part."

"This prison is made of water," the swordsman said. "But it's stronger than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi. I'll deal with you later, but first…your little friends will have to be eliminated."

He did a one handed hand sign. "Water Clone Jutsu."

"_He's even more skilled than I thought,"_ the masked jonin thought scornfully.

A water clone of Zabuza emerged. The clone Zabuza chuckled darkly. "You think a headband makes you a ninja, eh? When you've hovered over life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, then you may be called a true shinobi. When you've become so deadly…you're profile has entered my bingo book…then you may earn the title shinobi." He did a hand sign, and the mist began to become thicker. "But to call upstarts like you ninja…is a joke."

Naruto was shaking in fear. _"He disappeared again!"_

"Naruto!" Kira shouted. "Barrier Release: All Force Dome Jutsu!" A round clear shield surrounded Naruto.

Everyone stared at the barrier protecting Naruto in awe and wonder. They turned towards Kira in surprise.

The black haired kunoichi pulled Hanshahikari out and tried to slash Zabuza. However, he skillfully dodged the attempt.

"That's pretty impressive, little girl," Zabuza said, amused. "I didn't know a girl like you was capable of producing barriers."

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kira asked, concerned.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto replied as he was still shaking.

"Listen, get the bridge builder out of here and run!" Kakashi ordered. "You can't win this fight! He's using all his power to keep me in this prison. He can only fight you using his water clone, however, the clone can't go far from his real body. Now go! Run!"

"_Run away?"_ Sasuke contemplated_. "Not an option. That became unthinkable the moment you got caught. No matter how fast we run or how far we go…he'll track us down, and annihilate us. If we try a mangi defense formation, he can get around it in an instant. In the end, if we are on our own…we're finished. Then again…"_ He glanced at Kira. _"…If Kira is able to back us up with her shield…we might stand some chance. But our real chance at survival is to rescue you."_

"We've got to try!" The last Uchiha charged at the swordsman. He threw a few shurikens, only for the water clone to block it with his sword.

Sasuke leaped in to the air and was aiming an aerial attack on him.

"_Too easy,"_ clone Zabuza thought with a smug. He grabbed the black haired ninja's throat. He hurled him into the ground.

Sasuke grunted in pain.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura shouted worriedly.

"He got Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He stared fearfully at the clone of Zabuza in front of him. _"So, this is what a jonin is...a true elite ninja. I-I got to get away because seriously… He'll annihilate me!"_

"Naruto, calm down!" Kira's voice brought Naruto out of his thoughts. "Do you remember what you just said? Back then when you made your pledge?"

He gasped in shock.

(FLASHBACK)

_The group jumped when Naruto pounded the ground with his balled up fist in frustration._

"_Naruto, stop! What are you doing?" Kira yelled, concerned as she witnessed the blonde ninja bleed from the abuse._

"_Why am I so different? Why am I always…?" He grunted his teeth exasperation. _

"_Naruto! What the hell is the matter with you?" Sakura shouted._

"_I worked so hard to get here. Pushing myself past my limits. Training alone for hours. Anything to get stronger…to reach my dream. I will never back down again, and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away. And I refuse to lose to Sasuke. Upon this mark, I make this pledge. Believe it. Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission, and protect you," Naruto pledged._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Now… How are you going to do that, if you quiver in fear? C'mon!" She sent a smile his way. "The Naruto I know doesn't go back on his word now, does he?"

Naruto stared at her long and hard. His fearful expression twisted into a more confident one. "You're right, Kira. I promised to protect the bridge builder, and I don't go back on my word. That's my nindo."

"How very touching," clone Zabuza said amused.

"Hey, you…the freak with no eyebrows…" Zabuza dangerously narrowed his eyes at Naruto's insult. "Put this in your bingo book. The ninja who will be the future Hokage in Konoha is…Naruto Uzumaki!"

"_Naruto...,"_ Kakashi thought.

"_I thought he was all talk, but this kid has guts,"_ Tazuna thought.

"That's right, Naruto!" Kira yelled. "Let's show this bastard what 'small fried brats' can really do? Sasuke…"

"Yeah, what?" Sasuke turned his attention towards Kira in interest.

"We're going to need you as well. Wait for your cue, and then strike. You got that?"

"So, you and that loser have a plan, huh?" He smirked. "Alright I'm in."

"Big words for such small brats," the clone Zabuza chuckled. "You think you're little plan is going to keep you in the game."

"_This isn't good,"_ Kakashi thought.

"What are you doing? I told you to run! This fight was over the moment I got caught! Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are! It's to save the bridge builder! Stay on mission!"

"Bridge builder…," Naruto asked an unfinished question.

Tazuna was silent.

"Well, I…I guess, this all happened because of me," he finally spoke, distantly. "Because of my desire to live. But I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me, save your sensei!"

"Hn. You hear that?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, believe it. You ready?" Naruto said.

"Let's go, guys!" Kira yelled.

Clone Zabuza crackled darkly. "You really haven't learned anything, have you?"

Kira's eyes darkened.

"Still playing your little game, pretending to be a shinobi. When I was your age, my hands were already soaked in blood."

This revelation shocked the genins to the core. All except for Kira, who seemed unfazed.

The word 'blood' caused Kira to recall her own tragic past. The things she had to do to survive.

"_No, Kira,"_ Kira chastise herself. _"Don't think about the past. Don't think about it. I need to focus on defeating this punk and saving our sensei!"_

"Zabuza…the demon," Kakashi spoke up.

"_Huh? Demon?"_ The black haired kunoichi was calm and cool. She didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

"So, I was in your book, huh?" Zabuza mused.

"Long ago…in the Hidden Mist Village also known as Blood Mist Village… Before a ninja could become a ninja…there was one final test," Kakashi said, seriously.

"Oh, you know about the graduation exam?"

"What graduation exam?" Naruto questioned, confused.

Zabuza laughed, evilly.

"What's the big deal anyway? We had a graduation test, too."

The swordsman laughter intensified.

"Did you have to kill the other students to pass," he finally said maliciously.

The orange clad ninja was stupefied.

"Imagine… Young ninja, like you, eating together…training together, and then comes the final exam… Only they changed the rules… It's kill or be killed. You can't stop until your opponent is no longer breathing. He was your friend…you shared your dreams. Now, it's him or you."

"That's so cruel," Sakura said, horrified.

"Ten years ago in Kirigakure…," Kakashi said. "The graduation exam changed. A year prior to it…a dark evil had filled the school with terror."

"What's he saying?" the pinklette wondered. "What 'evil'? What changed? What caused the terror?"

"Without pause or hesitation, a young boy, who was not even a ninja, approached the class, and slaughtered over a hundred other students," the masked jonin finished.

The clone Zabuza ecstatic look in his eyes as gazed into the sky, reminiscing about the past. "It felt so…good!"

Naruto and Sasuke braced themselves.

"Wow, this guy is an ass," Kira said, unamused and slightly annoyed.

Zabuza growled and charged at them. He swung his elbow towards Sasuke.

"Barrier Release: Black Winged Shield Jutsu!" Kira produced a huge purple circular shield with black rims, and black feather-like wings in the middle.

The barrier protected the last Uchiha from Zabuza's attack. Kira pulled out her katana, and swung it at Zabuza.

He easily dodged the attempt. He swung his own sword, which the black haired kunoichi twisted her body to avoid a blow. Using her momentum, she swung her Hanshahikari in a downward arc.

Zabuza expertly ducked his head and side stepped back.

"You know, you got some pretty decent kenjutsu skills. But…" He dashed forward, and kicked her in the gut. "…That's not good enough!"

Kira groaned in a pain.

"Heh! A little girl, like you can't possibly defeat me."

Kira smirked. "I wasn't trying to defeat you."

The clone was puzzled.

"Sasuke, now!"

"Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke shouted as he held a giant shuriken with four sharp blades.

"A shuriken?" the clone Zabuza mused. "You'll never touch me with that."

The Uchiha sprung up into the sky and hurled the huge shuriken at him. The shiruken went around the water clone.

"_So, you past the clone and aimed for my real body, eh_?" Zabuza thought, amused. _"Smart."_

He expertly caught the ninja tool. "But not smart enough."

A second shuriken emerged in the shadows of the first. "A second shuriken hidden by the first. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu."

"_The second shuriken is on target, and there's no way he can't catch this one,"_ Sakura inwardly thought.

Zabuza bounced over it. "I told you a shuriken can't touch me!"

"_He dodged it?!"_ The pink haired kunoichi was beyond shocked.

Sasuke and Kira smirked.

"Now, Naruto!" Kira yelled out.

The weapon transformed into Naruto.

"What?!" The swordsman was appalled.

"Eat this!" Naruto threw a kunai at him. The kunai was coming straight towards him. He had no choice, but pull out his hand from the water prison, and released the jutsu.

The kunai hit the water clone instead, and the clone evaporated.

A ticked off Zabuza twirled the wind shiruken in his hand. "I'll destroy you!"

Kakashi stopped the attempt with his gloved hand. Although, it was dripping with blood from the impact. He glared fiercely at Zabuza with his Sharingan eye.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said relieved.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, as he floated above the water.

"Kira, Naruto… That was an excellent plan you two came up with," Kakashi praised his students. "You've really grown."

"We knew we couldn't beat him by ourselves," Naruto stated, gleefully. "Kira fighting one on one with him was just a distraction while I transformed myself into a shuriken. Sasuke knew it was me right away and pulled out his own shuriken, making it two. One was real. One was me. I hid in the shadows of the real shuriken, and my target was the real Zabuza. Of course, I knew I couldn't take on Zabuza myself. That wasn't in the game plan. I just wanted to get in there and cancel out his water prison. I didn't know his clone would be wrecked, too. Ha! That was a bonus, believe it!"

"Don't brag. You just got lucky," Sasuke said, smirking a bit.

"Hey, luck or not, the plan worked, didn't it?" Kira said, glancing in Sasuke's direction.

"The whole plan was a fluke!" Tazuna shouted.

"_You can call it a fluke all you want, but their teamwork and execution was flawless,"_ Sakura thought, impressed. _"All three of them even knew what to do without even discussing it. Especially, Naruto and Sasuke. They act like they despise each other most of the time, and yet they work together perfectly."_

"Hmph, I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison," Zabuza said.

"Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted. You HAD to let go," Kakashi retorted. "Your technique won't work on me again."

"Hmph!"

"So, what's it going to be?"

The tension in the air was getting thick with the silence. The genin all waited in anticipation on what would unfold next.

"Sakura, Kira, you know what to do," Sasuke spoke up.

Both of the kunoichi nodded in silent agreement and understanding, as the all three of them stood in front of Tazuna, protectively.

Zabuza's eye twitched. He folded up the blades of the shuriken, and down on Kakashi's hand, making the force greater.

Kakashi was struggling to keep it at bay and not become overpowered. He managed to knock the five pointed star away.

The copycat ninja and the rogue ninja jumped away from each other, creating some distance between them.

The swordsman did a series of hand signs. The masked jonin copied the movements almost simultaneously. Their movements began to become perfectly synced with each other.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" They both chanted at the same time.

Two raging dragons of water formed and circled each other. They clashed against each other, creating vicious sprays of water and a tidal wave.

Naruto was swept away by the wave. The water roared onto the land. The other genin and Tazuna yelped as they braced themselves from the rushing ripple.

The two water dragons neutralized each other.

"_Wow, so many hand signs, and he mirrored them all perfectly. Instantly," _the Uchiha inwardly thought with slight admiration.

"_What are they doing?"_ the pink haired kunoichi thought, confused. _"Is that a ninjutsu?"_

Kira was helping Naruto on shore and brought him towards the others. _"Phew, I hope this battle will finish already,"_ Kira thought. She stared at her hands, her eyes looking distant. _"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura haven't seen nearly as many battles as I have."_

Kakashi had his kunai pressed against Zabuza's huge sword. Both of them were evenly matched in terms of strength.

"_Something isn't right,"_ Zabuza thought, contemplating something. _"The Sharingan can comprehend and replicate the enemy's jutsu. However, both jutsus were cast simultaneously."_ He narrowed his eyes. _"Could he…? Could it be?"_

They both sprung away from one another. They began circling each other, and stopped at the exact same time.

Both ninja raised one arm up and made a hand sign at the same moment. Every movement…every motion they made were simultaneous.

Zabuza's eyes widen in confusion.

"He's not just following, he moves the same way at the same time," Tazuna said, amazed.

"How's he doing that? How, Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke remained silent, observing the fight.

Kira bit her lip, keeping her eyes steady and focused.

Naruto watched the dueling ninjas in awe.

"_My movements… It's as if… It's as if he knows what I'm…"_

"Going to do next?" Kakashi finished Zabuza's thoughts for him.

The swordsman eyes widen in shock. _"What?! Is he reading my mind as well?! He looks at me with that eye!_

"It makes you furious, doesn't it?" the masked jonin said, almost mockingly.

"Ha! All you're doing is imitating me, like a monkey!"

"You can't defeat me with cheap tricks. I'll obliterate you!" both ninjas spoke at the same moment.

Zabuza was beginning to lose his composure.

"When I'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth of yours again," Zabuza said, seething, doing a series of hand signs.

"_Huh? What is that?"_ The swordsman was baffled to see a reflection of him behind Kakashi. _"It's… It's me! But how?! Is it a genjutsu?!"_

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi said, the commas in his Sharingan eye swirling.

"What?!"

A huge swirling vortex of water formed.

"Impossible!"

The raging water swept Zabuza away. "I was just do the jutsu, but he did first! How?!"

The genin and Tazuna held their ground against the roaring waves.

Zabuza roared in pain as the vicious, unforgiving stream of water plowed him against a tree. Several kunais pierced his arms and chest, and he cried out.

"You're finished," Kakashi stated coldly, as he crouched down on the tree branch above the rogue ninja.

The water started to calm down.

"H-how?" Zabuza wheezed out. "C-can you…see into the future?"

"Yes. This is your last battle. Ever," the masked jonin said, solemnly.

Two thin needles struck Zabuza's neck, shocking everyone. He fell on the ground like a ragdoll.

They turned to the person who was responsible. He seemed to be a boy around their age. He had a mask and most of his dark hair was tied with a bun. The boy wore somewhat sandy green colored pants and indigo blue kimono with a same colored sash as his pants. He wore beige sandals on his feet.

"You were right," the boy spoke. "It was his last battle."

"_Who the hell is this guy?"_ Kira thought suspiciously. _"He just showed up out of nowhere. Coincidentally, at the moment of Zabuza's defeat."_

Kakashi went down to check for Zabuza's pulse…to see if he was still alive. He found none. "No vital signs," he concluded.

The masked boy bowed. "Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for the chance to finally take him down."

"By your mask, I see that you're a tracker ninja from the Hidden Mist Village."

"Impressive. You're well informed."

"Uh, a tracker," Naruto said, as he got ready for a possible upcoming battle.

"Naruto, you don't even know what that is. You missed the lesson on it, as usual. Try coming to class sometime," Sakura scolded the blonde. "Tracker ninjas have a special role. When a rogue ninja breaks away from his village, he carries all kinds of secrets with him. The secrets of his people. Trackers are specially trained to hunt down these ninjas and eliminate them. That way, the mystery of their people remain unsolved.

"That's correct," the boy confirmed. "I'm a member of the elite tracker unit in Kiri. It was my duty to stop Zabuza."

"_From his voice, he must be around the same age as Naruto,"_ Kakashi analyzed. _"Yet, he's an elite assassin. He's no ordinary kid, what is he?"_

Naruto ran up to the tree the boy was perched on, gritting his teeth. He glanced between the boy and Zabuza's corpse.

"What is this? Who do you think you are?" he shouted furiously. "Did you hear me?"

"Easy, Naruto," Kakashi said calmly. "He's not our enemy."

"That's not the point! Did you see what he did just like that? Zabuza was huge and powerful, like some beast! And this kid, who is no different than me, brought down Zabuza with one move! Like it was nothing! I mean, what does that make us? We're just screwing around. We don't know anything. How can I accept that?!"

"Whether you accept it or not, it's reality." Kakashi patted the orange clad ninjas head. "In this world, there are kids who younger than you, yet stronger than me."

Sasuke flinched.

Kira placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "C'mon, Naruto. I know you're frustrated, but now isn't the time. Don't worry, you'll get stronger one day." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Naruto let out a small grin of appreciation in return.

The tracker ninja went to lift Zabuza's body. He was surprisingly strong for his age, if he can carry a body that heavy.

"You're struggle is over now. I must deal with the remains," he informed them. "There are many secrets in this body. They must not get into the wrong hands. Please, excuse me. Farewell."

He disappeared in a swirl of leaves along with the body.

"He disappeared!" Naruto cried out.

Kakashi covered his Sharingan with his headband.

The orange clad ninja searched for the boy.

"He's gone, Naruto," Kakashi said.

The blonde boy began pounding the ground in frustration. "What the hell are we doing? What have we been doing? We're nothing! I can't believe it!"

"Naruto," Kira and Sakura mumbled.

Kakashi stopped him. "As ninja, what we encounter are never easy. Save your anger for the next enemy." He turned towards the others. "We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge."

Tazuna let out a hearty laugh. "Sorry that I caused all this trouble for you, but you can rest and relax at my house once we get to the village."

"Alright, let's move!" Kakashi took two steps before fatigue hit him. He collapsed on the ground in a heap, making everyone become bewildered.

"Wh-what happened?! Sakura yelled, shocked beyond belief.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said worriedly

Kira went to check on him. She felt his head. It was covered in sweat. The black haired kunoichi went to check his pulse next. It was slow, but steady.

"Don't worry, guys. He just fainted out of exhaustion. He must have used up to much chakra," she reassured them.

They let out of breath of relieve.

"However, with Kakashi-sensei incapacitated, we are sitting ducks now. We need to get to Mr. Tazuna's house and fast before we end up in another gruesome battle, like the one we had with Zabuza." She spoke with so much authority, the other three genins couldn't believe their eyes and ears.

The group just stared at her, incredulously.

"Why are you guys staring me like that?"

"Well, it's just that…well…"

"Well, what?" Kira egged Naruto on.

"When did you become so…? How are you so level-headed and calm about this?" Sakura rephrased her question.

Kira shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I don't know. Don't worry too much about me. Naruto, summon shadow clones, so it will be easier to carry Kakashi-sensei's unconscious body."

Naruto nodded his and did as he was told, making three shadow clones lift up and carry Kakashi.

"Mr. Tazuna, lead us to your house."

"Y-yes, of course. Follow me." Tazuna lead the group.

Sasuke examined Kira, trying to figure her out. _"How did she know exactly what to do? She's so calm about this. No trace of worry on her face."_

The black haired kunoichi must have sensed the Uchiha's intense stare.

"What is it, Sasuke? Something wrong?" she asked, innocently.

"Hn." He scoffed and jerked his head the other way.

"Jerk," Kira pouted.

His unbearable and infuriating attitude was really get on her nerves. Nevertheless, there was no time to get angry about her black haired teammate. She had to get the others to safety and fast.

* * *

**(A/N: Here's the end of chapter ten! I hope you enjoyed it! Man, the first problem was coming up with a proper name for the title. The next part was trying to see how Kira will contribute with the fight against Zabuza. As you now know, Kira specializes in defense tactics and skills. Explanation… Well, we all read the manga or watched the anime, so you know Naruto and Sasuke become…well super powerful. No, more like god-like by the end. So, I couldn't make Kira, you know, as powerful. Although, I don't think she's the type to head straight into battle. She's more of the one makes sure her comrades are safe first and supports them throughout the battle. Sakura is already the medic-nin of the group later on down the round, but Kira will learn some more basic medic stuff down the road. Plus, I didn't want her to take the spotlights of other characters while making quite a few spotlights of her own. Kira will learn some other techniques, especially finding out her chakra nature later on. I've already come up with all her defensive-type jutsus. The hard part is coming up with names. Names are never easy for me. The reason she is a defensive-type relies on her protective heart, and her calm and level-headed demeanor in almost any situation as you have seen in the end of this chapter. Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed!)**


	11. Tree Climbing Exercise

**(A/N: Here's chapter eleven. Enjoy!**

**MarkGib: Well, Kira is a somewhat reserved person, so we'll see. *smiling face***

**ShugoYuuki123: Thanks for the support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Ravegirl346: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! *smiles* **

**PurpleRawan: They will be very, very subtle hints on why she's a 'demon' during the Chunin Exams. Remember this, when I say subtle, I mean you have to look for context clues. Be really analytical and a deep thinker. It will help for later chapters. Way later. Hehe! I feel like this is an English class when say this where the teacher makes you read a novel, and after the first four or five chapters, you have a test over what you read and what you predict will happen in future chapters by the clues provided in the chapters you've already read. Just be patient is what I'm saying. I wouldn't be a good or even a decent writer if I threw out everything at once. Where's the thrill...the suspense in that? *mischievous laugh*)**

* * *

Tree Climbing Exercise

Team safely made it to Tazuna's residence without anymore interference. Now that part one of their job was complete, part two was on its way. All they had to do was protect Tazuna until his bridge was built.

Kakashi lied in a futon, completely exhausted. _"Uh, I think I overdid it with my Sharingan_," he thought, wearily.

"I see… You're finally awake, huh?" a woman with dark bluish hair said.

"I've been better," the copycat ninja replied, tiredly. He sat it slowly, struggling all the while. "It'll probably be a week before I can move properly again."

"See? It's better if you don't move, so just lay down," she scolded, like a mother scolding a sick child to stay in bed.

"Right." Kakashi laid back down.

The four genins and Tazuna then entered the room.

"Look! Kakashi-sensei's awake," Naruto said.

"Listen, sensei, your Sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it puts that much strain on you…maybe it's not worth," Sakura said, concerned while sitting down next to her sensei.

"Sorry," Kakashi mumbled.

"Heh. Well, he did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins, so we'll be safe for a while," Tazuna said.

"Right, but you know that boy with the mask," the pinklette said, worriedly. "What about him?"

"He's from the elite tracking unit from the Hidden Mist Village," Kakashi answered. "Those masks are only wore by the most elite and exceptional shinobi."

"What exactly do they do?"

"They're ANBU black ops, also known as the Infernal Squad, destroy all traces of a rogue ninja's corpse. A ninja's body contains many secrets. Ninjutsu, chakra, special medicines used on his body. These are the mysterious of his village. If his enemy discovered them, his village would be in grave danger. For instance, if I died at the hands of an enemy, he'd try to analyze my Sharingan. In the worst case scenario, all my jutsus could be stolen and used against Konoha. It is the sacred duty of the shinobi trackers to prevent this from happening. They have to keep the village's secrets safe at all cost. If a ninja betrayed his village, the trackers hunt down, annihilate, and eliminated every trace of his existence. That's their specialty."

"But, Kakashi-sensei," Kira said, confused, hand on her chin. "If what you said was true, then how come that tracker ninja whisked Zabuza away instead of getting rid of his body right there at the spot? I mean, I know he might have seen us a potential threats, but wouldn't it make more sense to obliterate the body as soon as possible? It just doesn't add up," she finished as an afterthought.

The other genin stared at her confused. Well, Naruto and Sakura showed confusion, judging by their facial expressions. Sasuke looked as stoic as ever, but his coal black eyes light up with mild interest.

Kakashi nodded his head. "I was thinking the same thing, Kira."

"What's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"Tracker ninjas deal with situations immediately. On the spot, so there's no room for errors."

"Is that…really important?" Sakura inquired.

"Think about it. Do you remember what that tracker did with Zabuza's body?"

"We don't know what he did. I mean, I guess he took it away somewhere."

"Exactly. But why? He should have worked on Zabuza right there…on the spot as quickly as possible. Think of the weapons he used for the takedown. Do you remember what they were?"

"Throwing needles," Sasuke finally spoke up, his eyes widening in realization. "No way…"

Exactly. None of it adds up."

Naruto gasped in bewilderment.

"What are you all yapping about?" the bridge builder questioned. "You demolished that assassin!"

"Here's the truth… Zabuza's still alive!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna all yelped in astonishment. Kira's expression twisted with worry and determination. Sasuke's eyes darkened a bit.

"But we saw his body! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Kakashi-sensei, you checked it yourself! You said his heart stopped!" Sakura added.

"His heart did stop…temporarily," the masked jonin spoke in a serious tone. "It was a short state to simulate death. The weapons that tracker used are called senbon needles. They pierce deeply, however, they rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ, which is not in the neck. They are modified as needles used for medical treatments, like acupuncture. Trackers are trained to memorize every single detail of the human body. Causing the heart to stop temporarily while keeping the body intact is a simple matter for them. First, he carried Zabuza's body away, even though it's much heavier than he is. Second, he used senbons, which have a precise effect, but are rarely fatal. From these two factors, we conclude that the tracker wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, but to help him."

"C'mon, you're overthinking this, aren't you?" Tazuna said.

"When countering suspicion, the ninja prepares quickly. Hesitation leads to failure. Every shinobi knows this saying."

Naruto was shaking in agitation and excitement.

"_Hmph, he's actually pleased to hear Zabuza's still alive,"_ Kakashi thought, amused. _"Now, Naruto's got another shot at him."_

"Sensei, you said prepare quickly, but how can we do that when you can barely move?" the pink haired kunoichi asked, baffled.

The copycat ninja chuckled. She became even more confused.

"I can still train you."

"Hold on! A little last minute training isn't enough to get us on Zabuza's level! You can barely defeated him, even with your Sharingan! We have to be reasonable about this!"

"**Cha! Are you trying to get us killed?!"** inner Sakura roared.

"Reasonable?" Kira snorted. "More like throwing in the towels."

"What's that supposed to be, Kira?!" Sakura snarled.

"I'm just saying training isn't a terrible idea. I'm not saying we'll be able takedown that creep, Zabuza, single handedly. Although, every training counts in someway, doesn't it? After all, we are ninjas. We have to get used to these kind of problems sooner or later," she replied, nonchalantly, hands behind her head in a casual manner.

Sakura huffed, but didn't say anything, she knew Kira was right.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. _"She sure is relaxed about all this."_

"_This girl… Kira… She's so different than the girls in the academy,"_ Sasuke thought, staring as his black haired female partner with slight respect for her level headed nature. _"So calm and relaxed, not a single worry in the world."_

"Why are you looking at me, Sasuke?" Kira asked, innocently.

The Uchiha didn't notice he was caught staring.

"Hn." He turned his head away abruptly in embarrassment.

A mischievous smile crept on Kira's face. She scooted closer to him.

"Don't tell me the great Sasuke Uchiha wants go home with his tail between his legs?" she teased, causing the black haired ninja to glare coldly at her. "Aw, what's the matter, Sasuke? Scared of the big bad wolf with the giant sword?"

Sasuke's glare intensified as he let out a low growl of frustration.

"Kira! Leave Sasuke alone!" Sakura shouted, angrily.

Kira crossed her arms in a defiant manner. "Fine. Whatever. I was getting bored anyway."

She turned her attention towards Kakashi. "So, sensei, what kind of training are we going to do anyway?"

"I want you guys to remember that I was only able to stop Zabuza because you've all grown," Kakashi said.

He made a closed eye smile. "Naruto…"

The orange clad ninja perked up.

"…You've grown the most."

Naruto's face brightened.

"_He does seem stronger than before,"_ Sakura thought, gazing at her blonde haired teammate.

"So you've noticed, Kakashi-sensei? Don't worry about this whole situation. Believe it," Naruto said, confidently.

"I don't believe it, and nothing's going to be good."

They all turned to see a boy, no older than five, walk in.

"Who are you?" Naruto shouted.

"_Didn't that sound kind of dramatic, Naruto?" _Kira thought, holding in her laughter.

"Inari, where have you been?" Tazuna asked the boy, his arms open wide for a hug.

The boy, Inari jumped into his arms. "Welcome back, Grandpa!" Inari greeted the old guy.

"Inari, that was very rude," Tsunami scolded the child. "These ninjas helped your grandpa, and brought him here safely."

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm rude to them, too," Tazuna reassured, stroking the boy's head.

"Mom, don't you see these people are going to die!" Inari exclaimed. "Gato and his men will come back and wipe them out!"

"What did you say, brat?" Naruto shouted, annoyed, and jumped to his feet. "Listen up! Do you know what a super ninja is? That's me only much better! I'm going to be Hokage! This 'Gato' guy or whatever is no match for a real hero, like me!"

"Ha! Heroes aren't real. You're just filled with stupid, make believe ideas!" Inari retorted, somewhat coldly.

"What'd you say?!"

Kira grabbed Naruto's wrist, stopping his advancement on the boy.

"Naruto, just ignore him," Kira said gently, trying to calm down the boy's anger. "Let him think what he wants. Those no reason to get upset over such trivial matters."

The orange clad ninja plopped down in a huff.

"Inari, you should really watch what you say," Kira scolded the boy. "Just because you're in a melancholic mood, doesn't mean you bring others down with you. It's not fair. It's called being selfish."

Inari just 'hmphed', and twirled around. He paced towards the door.

"Inari, where are you going?" Tazuna asked.

"To look at the ocean, alone," was the response he received, as the door was opened then shut behind the child.

"Sorry about that," the bridge builder apologized.

* * *

Naruto was climbed up a flight of stairs, solely, grumbling to himself. _"Who does that brat think he is? I'm going to put him in his place right now!"_

* * *

Kira searched for Naruto. Finally, she found him, paddling down the staircase with a gloomy expression on his face. "Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing," he sighed. "Just saw the kid…was all."

"Well, what happened?" she urged.

"He was crying, holding a picture frame, and I heard him mumble 'dad' while holding it."

Kira nodded sadly in understanding.

She decided to change the topic. It was too depressing, and plus, it brought up painful memories of her own.

"C'mon, Kakashi-sensei is ready to start training us."

Naruto shook his head in an affirmative manner. "Right."

* * *

Team Seven was in a forest, a little ways from Tazuna's house. "Alright. Training starts now," Kakashi announced.

The four genin eagerly waited to see and hear what kind of training they were going to be put through.

"Right!" Naruto cheered.

"First…" Kakashi put his finger to his covered lips. "…We will begin with the review of chakra. A ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential."

"We know that," Sasuke scoffed.

"He's right," the blonde haired ninja agreed with his rival. "A long time ago…we learned about…uh…chatra."

The copycat ninja hung his head down and sighed. "Chakra, Naruto."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

Kira giggled.

Sasuke glanced at her. _"She has a cute laugh,"_ the Uchiha thought, amused.

He instantly shook his head from those thoughts. _"C'mon, Sasuke,"_ he scolded himself. _"Stay focused. You're top priority is becoming stronger and getting revenge."_ He took a glanced at Kira once again. _"There's no time for side-tracks."_

"Silly, Naruto," Kira giggled into her hands. She missed the Uchiha scowled at the blonde in what seemed to be in a possessive manner.

"Go ahead, Sakura." The sensei gestured to the pink haired kunoichi for the explanation of chakra.

"Okay, Naruto. I'll put it simply, so that even you can understand it." Sakura pulls out scroll. "Chakra is the elemental life energy that ninjas use in jutsu. It's the source of all their power. Now, this energy has two forms. Physical energy which exists in all the cells in the entire body all working together, and spiritual energy, which is the primal source of power that is intensified through training and experience. As you see, these two types of chakra must be drawn and work together in order to perform jutsu. Notice the interplay between physical and spiritual power. That's the key. Finally, hand signs focus and unleash the chakra." The pinklette finally finished that long ass explanation on chakra.

"Right on all points. Iruka really did have some excellent students," Kakashi praised her.

Sakura smirked and placed her hands on her hips in a confident manner.

"Geez, Sakura," Kira yawned. "I thought the explanation was going to be short and sweet. That was a description straight from a book. If I wanted to know the full details of chakra, I would go check it out at the Konoha's library or something."

The pinklette glared at the raven haired kunoichi's blunt statement.

"Gah," Naruto groaned. "What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations? The whole point is to learn the jutsu, isn't it?"

"Naruto's right for once," Sasuke agreed. "We're already been using chakra energy in our jutsus."

"Boys are such simpletons," Kira sighed.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "You got that right."

"No, you have not mastered this power. You barely scratched the surface of it," Kakashi said, sternly.

"What do you mean?" the orange clad ninja said, a little miffed.

"Calm down and listen. It's just like Sakura said. You have to draw on physical and spiritual energy and then combine them within yourself. But how is that accomplished? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Up till now, you have merely guessed at the number of pieces needed, hoping they'll come out right. Even if you produce a lot of chakra, if you can't balance and control it, then it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way. Then you're out of chakra, and you can't fight at all. You're just a target."

"So, uh, how do we change that?" Naruto asked, sheepishly.

"By training so hard that controlling your chakra become second nature to you. To achieve this goal, you must be ready to put your life on the line."

All four genins stiffened.

"W-what do we have to do?" Sakura finally asked the question that was plaguing all of them.

Kakashi chuckled. "Climb a tree."

"Climb a tree?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura said, simultaneously in an incredulously manner.

Kira just sweat dropped.

"That's right," Kakashi confirmed. "But there's challenge though. No hands."

"What? You're kidding, right, sensei?" Sakura said in disbelief.

All the genins stared at him in exasperated manners.

"Am I?" Kakashi made a hand sign.

Kira could feel the slight flow chakra swirling around his feet.

The masked jonin began pacing towards a tree.

The genins all gasped in shock, awe, and surprise, as he began to casually make his way up the tree.

"He's climbing," Naruto said, amazed.

"Straight up, and he's only using his feet," Sakura said in awe.

"Well, you get the idea," Kakashi stated, now hanging upside down from a tree branch by his feet. "Focus the chakra towards your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra."

"Wait a minute…! That's a nice trick, but how does it help us fight Zabuza?" the pinklette said, annoyed.

"It's the only way to fight him, Sakura," the copycat ninja retorted. "That's the entire goal of this training. First, you'll learn to draw a precise amount of chakra in a focal point in your body. This is difficult even for highly skilled ninjas. This type of climbing requires a subtle mix of both physical and spiritual energies. And the bottoms of the feet are the hardest points to focus chakra. Are you getting the picture? If you master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu with ease. Well, theoretically, of course. The second point is to learn to maintain your chakra levels. When a ninja is in battle, it is even harder for them to maintain and focus chakra levels. A deadly mistake. To avoid this, maintaining chakra must become second nature…effortlessly. Well, I could talk about this all day, but that won't advance your skills, will it? You need to apply the power of chakra through training."

Kakashi took out a set of kunais and throw them at each of the genins' feet. "Use the kunais to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb without using your hands," he instructed it. "Then try to get pass the mark the next time and the next and so on. To start, you need to run at the tree, so that you're momentum will take you as high as possible until you get used to it. Ready?"

"I'm more than ready! This is going to be no sweat all the way at all! Believe it!" Naruto declared, confidently. "Remember what you said, sensei. I'm the one who's grown the most!"

"You're definitely the one who talks the most," the mask jonin sighed. "Now, hurry up and climb!"

"_Well, he did say that…"_ Naruto inwardly grumbled, as he did a hand sign to gather chakra to his feet as well as the others.

There was absolute silence. Nothing, but focus and concentration between the four genin.

As if on cue, they all opened their eyes and charged at the closest and highest trees they could find.

Naruto took two steps before tumbling down, bonking his head on the ground.

Sasuke managed to climb the tree midway point before the bark started crack under pressure. He swiftly marked the tree with his kunai and did a backflip to land gracefully on his feet.

"_This is harder than I thought,"_ the Uchiha summarized. _"The balance has to be perfect. If the chakra is too strong, it smashes the tree and pushes you off." He glanced at his aching blonde teammate. "But if it's not strong enough, you'll just fall right back down, like Naruto."_

"_That's about what I expected from Sasuke…and Naruto_," Kakashi thought, observing his team's progress on the training exercise."

"Hey, this is fun!"

All three of them turned their heads upwards to see Sakura sitting up on a very high branch of a tree with her tongue sticking out in a playful manner.

"Sakura…!" Naruto gasped in slight shock.

"Sure is, Sakura!" Kira herself was also perched on a branch higher than Sakura's.

"Kira?!" Naruto almost jumped out his skin.

"Well, the females of the squad have the most advanced chakra control. Well done, Sakura, Kira."

"Yeah, way to go, Sakura and Kira," the blonde ninja praised them. "I always knew you guys were awesome. Believe it." _"It does sort of tick me off though,"_ he inwardly finished.

"Whatever," Sasuke scoffed. However, he was also slightly annoyed, but he didn't want to show it.

"_I thought Sasuke would be impressed, but now he's mad at me. "Why is it always like that?"_ Sakura thought, deeply distressed by the Uchiha's rejection.

"Well, not only do the girls understand it, but they can control and maintain it as well. We spoke about someone becoming Hokage one day, didn't we? It seems like Kira or even Sakura has the best chance of that. As for the great Uchiha clan…maybe they're not so great after all," Kakashi said in a playfully mocking tone, trying to get both boys riled up.

"Shut up, sensei! You talk too much!" the pink haired kunoichi shouted, irritably.

She huffed. _"Sasuke's going to hate me now!" _

"You hear that, Sasuke, you suck!" Kira taunted. She began throwing pebbles at him, messing with him.

Sasuke growled deeply in his throat as he glared dangerously at the laughing girl.

"You're not all that great, Sasuke. Even Sakura's better than you. I thought you were from the great Uchiha clan. Well, you're not so great, if you can't even do something as simple as this."

The raven haired ninja eyes darkened at his black haired teammate's teases and taunts.

"What's the matter, Sasuke? Getting riled up from little ol' me?"

"Kira…" he growled lowly. He balled his fist, shaking in uncontrollable anger.

"What, Sasuke? Going to throw a tantrum?"

"I'm…" His fist tightened, his knuckles turning white. "I'm…going to kill you!" he shouted, angrily.

"Ha! How are you going to do that, if you can't climb?" Kira laughed, mischievously. "You get to look at my awesome tree climbing skills, while I get to imbecile who can't do something as simple as this."

The Uchiha was shaking in anger. _"That girl…Kira…! She's so damn annoying!"_

"Stop it, Kira! Quit insulting, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at the other girl, coming to the Uchiha's defense.

"Fine," Kira scoffed.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was eating dinner.

"Do you think this training will be enough to defeat Zabuza?" Tazuna spoke, voicing his concern.

"Yes," Kakashi answered decisively. "It is very important that my team learn how to control their chakra. Controlling chakra must become second nature for shinobi. Every ninja can't avoid to waste even an ounce of chakra."

Tazuna still looked unsure.

"Kakashi-sensei's right," Naruto announced loudly. He pumped his fist to his chest in a proud manner. "Plus, you got me! A creep, like Zabuza, can't defeat a hero, like me!"

Sasuke scoffed, but said nothing.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _"What an obnoxious idiot…!"_

Inari snorted. "A hero. Everyone knows that heroes aren't real. That's a stupid make believe fairy tale."

Naruto growled at the kid. "What did you say, you little brat?!"

Kira held Naruto back from clobbering the kid. "Naruto, stop getting so riled up," she spoke in a calm manner. "It's very immature to get so worked over a child's words."

The blond ninja huffed and propped back in his chair.

"And besides… The kid's kind of right."

All eyes turned to Kira. A cryptic smiled graced her lips.

"This world is run by criminals, thieves, and murderers alike. It's all about who's better at it."

They all stared in shock at the pessimistic way she spoke.

Sakura laughed, nervously. "Haha… Very funny, Kira. Enough jokes."

The black haired kunoichi ignored her, sending her questioning gaze at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, I know that we need chakra training exercise, but are you sure it will be enough to kill Zabuza."

Her teammates noticed how she used the word 'kill' instead of 'defeat' in such a nonchalant manner.

Kira pushed her plate aside, her dinner already finished. "Zabuza has probably killed tons of people. Are we really ready to face someone like that? I highly doubt we'll be ready. We can't do it."

"What are you talking about, Kira?" Naruto argued. "Of course we can do it! We have to be the heroes and defeat that bastard, Zabuza!"

Kira sighed. "That's not what I meant." She eyed Naruto, critically. "What I meant is that we can't kill people. Can you really kill a person under any given circumstance without stopping to think about the consequences?"

"That's enough, Kira," Kakashi spoke in a stern manner, seeing how unnerved his other students seemed to be.

Kira giggled. "It was a joke! All a joke!" She laughed, loudly. "Man, you guys don't have to take me so seriously."

The black haired female ninja stood up. "I'm going to go get some fresh air."

* * *

Kira stepped out and sat on the porch. She sighed as leaned back against the wall, feeling repentant. Why did she say that? Why the hell did she say it like that? She almost forgot that this isn't like her old homeland. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura haven't been through what she horrific circumstances. They haven't witnessed the hellish convictions of life.

However, she is glad she came here. How else would she have met Naruto and the rest of Team Seven, as well as Iruka-sensei and the Third Hokage?

But she couldn't help thinking what it would be like if her family was still alive and she still lived back in her old village. Would she be the same as she was now?

"Kira…"

The kunoichi glanced up when her name is called to see her blonde haired teammate.

"Oh, hey, Naruto," Kira greeted him.

"Hey. Why do you look so down?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"I'm just thinking is all."

"About what? What's going on in your head that's got you so sad?"

Kira contemplated with herself on whether she should tell him about her past or not. It's not like she doesn't trust him. Hell, he's her best friend. It's just that this is a very sensitive and emotional topic for her.

Kira padded the seat next to her.

Naruto took it and plopped down.

"I haven't told you anything about me, have I?" Kira asked, finally realizing that she knew the biggest secret in Naruto's life and he trusted her, and yet, here she is wondering if she tell him her life. How stupid is she?

"No," the orange clad ninja said, quietly.

There was silence between them.

Without asking, Kira laid her hand on the knuckleheaded ninja's lap, causing his face to flush.

"Uh, Kira?"

"Yeah."

"What if someone sees us…you know…like this?"

"Let them see. I don't care."

She sighed. "Naruto?"

"Uh, yeah?" The boy was trying hard to make his blush die down.

"If I tell you about what happened to me, will you promise to keep it between us?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kira closed her eyes. "Okay." She opened them. "I… I used to have a family."

"Used to?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Yes, there was four of us all together. Me, my mother, and my little sister and brother, Rika and Ryo, adopted twins since their birth. I grew up without a father. My mom said he died the day I was born. We were such a peaceful and happy family. My mom was always so kind, insightful, and helpful. She helped the villagers whenever and however she could. They looked up to her. And my little siblings, Ryo and Rika, were so full of energy. They could not sit still for one minute. Heh. Almost like you, Naruto. They looked up to me. I was their coolest big sister ever. We weren't all related by blood, but we were still as close as any other family. Then one day…"

She started shaking slightly.

"One day what?" Naruto urged, his anxiety growing.

"…They were murdered."

His blood ran cold. "Your family was…killed?"

Kira nodded her head, sadly. "Our village was invaded. We were suddenly attacked out of nowhere. We didn't know why or for what reason. My mom told me to run while I took Rika and Ryo with me. She told me to keep running and never look back, no matter how much I wanted to. I wanted to so much. The thought of my mother dying was unbearable."

Tears of sorrow started to fill the girl's eyelids.

"I ran into the forest, taking my crying and distraught little brother and sister with me. But… but…"

"But what?" He patted the girl's silky, black hair in a soothing manner. "C'mon, Kira, what happened?"

"…We were ambushed," she wept. "I didn't even stand a chance. My sister and brother were killed because of me. Because I was too weak to protect them."

* * *

The other members of Team Seven, including Tazuna and Tsunami just finished their dinner. They were still a bit unnerved about what Kira said. Casually talking about killing a person...another human life...like it was no big deal. She said it was joke, nevertheless, it still freaked them out a little.

"Hey, where are those two? That weird kid and that somewhat silent girl?" Tazuna asked.

"Oh, Kira went out for a bit. She said she need to cool her head," Kakashi answered. "Naruto just left awhile ago to check on her."

"Well, they sure taking their time. It's getting late," Sakura stated.

"I'll go get them." Sasuke walked out their door to where he sensed their chakra signatures.

* * *

Sasuke found them on the back porch. He came to a halt as he heard sobbing. He glanced around the wall to see a softly crying Kira on Naruto's lap as the boy tried to comfort her.

_"What is she crying about?"_ Sasuke wondered. _"She was just fine a few hours ago."_

"I couldn't protect them. I let them die."

"It's not your fault, Kira. You were too young and naïve. There wasn't anything you could do."

Sasuke watched the scene in interest, wondering what was going between the two.

"That's probably way I said those things back there. I didn't want to lose you guys either!"

Naruto now understood her enigmatic way of speaking. She was just worried about them. That's all.

"Kira, it's okay! You don't need to cry. I understand. You were only looking out for us." Naruto said in an uncharacteristically calm voice, trying ease the girl's distress. "They're the ones who killed your family and destroyed your village. You don't need to waste your tears on them."

"_Her past is similar to mine,"_ Sasuke thought, somewhat shocked, but didn't let it show.

She sniffed and tried to keep her tears at bay now, stopping the rest of them from falling as much as she could. "After that… I-I left the village, and a few years later, here I am now with you, Sasuke, and the others."

She smiled. A bittersweet smile. "Even though I've only been here for a few months, the Hidden Leaf Village has become my new home, and Team Seven feels like a second family to me, you know?"

Naruto smiled. "I know what you mean, Kira. Even though doing those D-rank missions was a pain, I still had a lot of fun."

They both laughed.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know 'Kira' means 'to follow the light'?"

"It does, huh? That's pretty cool.

"However, it also has another meaning to it."

"What other meaning?" Naruto asked, confused.

"'Moment of darkness'."

"Moment of darkness?"

"That's right. My mom always used to sing me when I was little. She had two songs, 'Guided Light' and 'Moment of Darkness'. She said the songs are a reflection of me. She calls them 'Kira, Kira' when put together. You want to hear them.

"Sure, if you don't mind that is."

Kira took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "The first one is 'Guided Light'."

She began singing.

_Lost in the darkness_

_Of my lonely heartfelt fears_

_I realize the meaning of your sympathetic tears_

_I walked down the path_

_That I wished for all along_

_But I don't want this passageway_

_If it only causes misery_

_Today the wind comes that crosses the distant seas_

_Blowing straight towards the unknown tomorrow_

_But why I can't seem to go_

_My heart just won't let me know_

_Wonder just what fate awaits me_

_In this new beginning_

_I don't want feel this hatred_

_Or I'll surely regret that I've been born_

_There is courage within sadness_

_And strength within my pain_

_I believe that I can find it_

_If I follow this guided light_

_Falling from above_

_Are still the tears of the bluest sky_

_Someday it will change_

_My sorrow into a genuine smile_

Both Sasuke and Naruto could only blink their eyes in amazement. "Wow, Kira! You have a great voice!"

"Thanks Naruto," Kira said, shyly, while blushing at being praised for her singing. "Now, I'm going to sing 'Moment of Darkness'.

This time she opened her mouth for another song.

_Only you can be this way_

_It's true_

_And I know that_

_No one else could be replacing you_

_Could you please try_

_To never run dry_

_This single flower of mine_

_You're like a flower blooming_

_Bright while you keep trapped_

_Inside a dark place_

_In the shadows_

_Where you just can't ever see the light_

_Please don't cry because_

_You'll never move forward_

_From this darkened light_

_Only you can be this way_

_It's true_

_And I that_

_No tomorrow can't your tragedy_

_And if you follow this hate filled path_

_All your hatred burst_

_As your world comes crashing down_

_Just remember_

_I will stand by your side_

_So stand by me as well_

_Until your moment of darkness pass_

_Don't throw away your other emotions_

_Don't give up inside_

_Oh, single flower of mine_

Kira giggled as finished her other song. "I always like my mother's songs."

"There were some great songs." Naruto let out a cheesy grin.

It was silence between them.

"Kira, have you ever wondered…" he trailed off.

She sat up, so she could look him in the eye. "Wonder what?"

"Well, what it will be like…if your family was still around?"

Kira sighed, sadly. "I wonder that myself sometimes. I do miss them. I really do. It's just that…would I still be the same person I am now?"

The orange clad ninja scrunched his face up in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. She reached into her pocket. "Let's make it into a game. I have a free ramen coupon in one of my hands, Naruto. Guess, the right one, and it's yours."

Naruto perked up. "Free ramen? Awesome," he shouted enthusiastically, pumping his fist in the air.

Kira held out both her balled up fist. "Pick one. Left or Right. Choose."

The blonde boy crossed his arms. "This is so simple, yet so hard. I don't want to choose the wrong one. I want that ramen coupon."

Kira giggled at the boy's antics, and the way his brows furrowed in concentration, and the child-like pout on his face.

"Right. Kira, I choose right. I know that's got to be it."

The black haired kunoichi slowly, unveiled her hand. Indeed. The coupon was in her right hand.

Naruto snatched it, happily. "I did! I was right!" he cheered.

"Are you happy, Naruto?"

"Sure am! Believe it! I won a free bowl of ramen coupon!"

"Would you change it for anything else?"

"No way! Ramen is the best!" He stuck his tongue out, childishly.

Kira smirked. She opened her other palm.

Naruto's eyes nearly bugled out of his head. He pointed a shaking finger at a smiling Kira. "Y-you…"

"Yeah, I had three coupons."

"Why didn't tell me, Kira?" Animated tears started to pour down his cheeks. "That's not fair! I could've had all three, if I had known!"

"What if you didn't know?"

"Huh?" He stared intently at her with wonder.

"What if you didn't know, Naruto? What if I really did have one coupon? You were satisfied a moment ago to realize you've won one free ramen coupon, blissfully unaware of what would have happen if you changed the coupon into something else."

Kira placed the other two back in her pocket. "That's how I feel sometimes. I always wonder what it would be like, if I could change my past and save my family. Will I still be the same Kira as I am now, or will another Kira take my place?"

She glanced up at the starry sky. "I can't change my past. I know that. All I can do is look forward to the future. Make the most of what I have right now, and that's you, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and the rest of Konoha. I'm going start my new journey right here right now with all of you."

Kira smiled brightly in his direction, causing Naruto to grin back.

"There just one problem though."

"What?" Naruto asked. "Ow! Kira!" He rubbed his aching head, where her fist collided against.

The laughing kunoichi got up and stuck her tongue out, childishly at him. "That's what you get for losing our little game."

"You are really a whimsical person. Do you know that? Kira?" Naruto grumbled.

"Whimsical or not, Naruto Uzumaki can't catch me!" she teased. "He's too slow!"

"Oh, yeah?" he challenged.

He raced after her. They playful laughter echoed into the night as Kira dodged Naruto's attempts at catch her.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain Uchiha watching them with balled up fist, and coal black eyes with an unreadable emotion. Was it…jealousy? Hmm, who knows?

* * *

**(A/N: Here's the end of chapter eleven! I hope you enjoyed it! Yeah, so you learned a bit about Kira and her past. Hmm, Kira seems to be a little...off, I would say. I wonder, what she's hiding? This going to be a Naruto x Kira x Sasuke x Sakura love square. How's that going to work out? Well, for now… Naruto has a crush on Sakura. Kira will develop some attraction to Naruto. Sasuke will eventually become slightly infatuated with Kira later on, but I guess it's showing now…if you look at it. And Sakura is Sasuke's fangirl. Will they end up with their love interests? Even I don't know. This could be a Naruto/Kira story, seeing as I said Kira will develop a small crush on Naruto. However, will that crush become something more, or will it disappear over time. It is just a crush. It's not like she's going to be in love with him…or is she? What I mean is...that all pairings are undecided now. Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed! Oh, and I don't own the lyrics of the songs I just used.)**


	12. The Unfinished Bridge

**(A/N: Here's chapter twelve! Enjoy and thanks to all the fans who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story so far! I'll admit my Naruto fanfic is not the best compared to millions of others out there, but I still love it nonetheless because it's mine and mine alone. Plus, I'm a little amateurish per say when it comes to action/fight scenes, but I'm trying my best! Well, I should shut up, and let you guys just reading the freaking chapter. Once again…enjoy!**

**MarkGib: You'll just have to wait and see when the time comes. *smiles***

**PurpleRawan: ... *nonchalantly sips a cup of juice***

**Guest- Fat hamster: Yes, Sakura is a tsundere, but tsundere doesn't always mean the person will resort to physical violence instantly when someone or something angers or annoys them. And the only person that Sakura has ever shown to be violent like that to is Naruto and Sai, and it's mostly just for comic relief. Which most people don't seem to get. But if Sakura were to hit Kira, I hardly doubt the latter will seat there and just take it, like Naruto does. You've seen chapter three, I don't need to explain what will happen if Sakura attacked Kira. And besides, Sakura and Ino fight all the time, but they never physically harmed each other, except in the Chunin Exams but that was required.) **

* * *

The Unfinished Bridge

Kira and Sakura watched Tazuna as he worked on his bridge while, Naruto and Sasuke were training and Kakashi was still recuperating.

Sakura yawned loudly and stretched her tired limbs.

"You always this lazy?" Tazuna asked, coming up to the two kunoichis.

"Yeah, Sakura. Are you already tired?" Kira giggled/teased.

"Shut up, Kira!" Sakura glowered.

"Where's that weird blonde kid, and the one with the attitude?" the bridge builder asked.

"You mean, Naruto and Sasuke?" Kira inquired.

"They are still training. Climbing trees," Sakura replied.

"Too tough for you two?" Tazuna questioned.

"No, in fact, we're the best! That's why sensei sent us to guard you!" the pinklette gloated.

"You're kidding?" he said, incredulous.

Sakura growled angrily while Kira looked off into space. She wasn't really paying attention to the conversation anymore.

The blue eyed kunoichi got up from her seat. "Speaking of training… I've better start practicing some more," she said to no one in particular.

"What, Kira? But you already have good chakra control," the pink haired female said, confused.

"That's not the training I'm talking about."

Before Sakura could get another answer out of her, Kira left, leaving her mildly confused.

* * *

It was near sundown and Naruto and Sasuke were still training to control their chakra. Both were breathing hard due to chakra exhaustion.

"Why is it so hard?!" Naruto complained.

Both Naruto and Sasuke sent each other a competitive glare. They stood up at the same time.

"_I'm not going to lose to you_," the orange clad ninja declared inwardly, eyes narrowed in a challenging mode.

The Uchiha's onyx eyes narrowed as well, since he was probably thinking the same thing as his blonde haired teammate and rival.

They both spent the day racing up the tree once, one trying to outlast the other.

* * *

Kira was busy practicing her kenjutsu, or at least coming with her own kenjutsu style in another part of the forest. She was covered in sweat. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead, and she was breathing hard from being worn out from training.

She turned, slashed, and twisted her body like she was fighting an imaginary opponent. She was using the katana with such grace, like an elegant dancer. She did a somersault off the tree with a backwards swing. She skidded across the ground as she landed.

Kira stood up, wiping sweat of her brow. "That's enough training for one day."

* * *

Kira slowly walked in a steady pace where she believed the two boys were still training. "Aha!" she gasped excitedly as she spotted them. "Yep, they are still training."

She watched as they fell down from the trees they were climbing, unable to maintain their chakra control.

Naruto growled, deeply. _"No, if I think about Sasuke, I'll lose my concentration. Believe it,"_ he thought while shaking his head. _"C'mon on, Naruto, center yourself."_

(FLASHBACK)

_Naruto walked up to Sakura, as he failed to understand how to control his chakra. Seeing, Sakura do it so easily, made him curious on how natural it came to her._

"_Hey, you're good at this. How about some advice?" he whispered, covering his mouth with his head, so his rival wouldn't understand and hear the conversation._

_Sakura was puzzled, and then glanced at Sasuke, who was wondering what they are discussing about. _

_She inwardly smiled._ "Maybe helping Naruto will get Sasuke to ask me for advice as well, and then he'll be so amazed with my knowledge and skill…he'll fall in love with me!" _The fangirl in her giggled happily at the thought._

"_Alright," Sakura said in all seriousness. "Chakra requires spiritual energy, so if you get all anxious and frantic…it won't work. You have to relax, and focus on the tree. That's how you get a steady flow of chakra on the bottoms of your feet."_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"_Relax…focus on the tree,"_ Naruto thought, repeating Sakura's words of wisdom to him, a swirling of chakra energy forming on his feet. He could feel the steady flow of chakra forming at his feet. _"I got it,"_ he inwardly declared, opening his eyes. _"I'm going all the way this time!"_

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke's sudden outburst made the blonde trip on his feet.

"Urgh! Sasuke! What're you doing?" Naruto shouted, annoyed. "You made me lose my concentration!" He sat up.

"Well…um…the thing is…" Sasuke was trying to come up with a way to ask Naruto for help without harming his own ego in the process.

"The thing is what?" The orange clad ninja crossed his arms. _"That's strange. He never talks to me. What's he up to?"_ he thought, suspiciously.

"Y-you know, you asked Sakura for advice when she was here…" The Uchiha's eyebrows started to twitch nervously. He faced the other way. "…So, what did she tell you?" he muttered, but Naruto heard him.

Naruto took the time to process the Uchiha's words. Then a big grin spread across his face.

"I'm not telling you," he said in a 'in your face' tone, causing Sasuke to glower at him.

They had a stare down before Naruto grinned in a prankster manner. "This is one thing I have over you, teme."

He chuckled. "See you…"

The orange clad ninja raced up the tree once more.

"That dobe," Sasuke snarled, his hands balled into a tight fist.

"I can give you some advice."

The raven haired quickly turned to the sound of where the voice came from. His whole body tensed up.

A few moments later, he relaxed as Kira came into his line of vision.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted. "How can you help?"

Kira's face puffed up in anger. "Listen, you jerk. I don't have to help you, you know."

"Hn." Sasuke blatantly ignored her, only causing her anger to rise.

She scoffed. "If you don't want my help, then I'll just on my way."

She began walking away in a huff.

"_Why that stupid, arrogant jerk…!" _she thought, frustration. _"He knows he needs my help, but he just can't accept it. My god, he's pride is bigger than his head!"_

"Hey!" Sasuke called out, making Kira stop in her tracks. "Where are you going?"

She looked behind her and gave him an annoyed and frustrated look. "Why do you care? You don't need my advice, so why should I stay. But if you must know, I'm going to wait for dinner." With that, she marched off.

"Hey, hold on a sec…"

"What?" She turned, eyebrows twitching.

Sasuke glanced down on at the ground, then turned his head towards the side. It was obvious he was avoiding eye contact.

Kira tapped her foot impatiently, while crossing her arms over her chest.

Sasuke wasn't used to outright asking people for help. He felt humiliated and frustrated, and it was a jab to his Uchiha pride.

He finally stared at her, eye to eye. "C-can you give me some advice… Kira?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Kira smiled brightly. "Sure! See? Is that so hard?"

The Uchiha's eyebrows twitched in annoyance at the teasing comment. She just giggled and nonchalantly waved him off.

The black haired kunoichi put her hand towards her chin as if in deep thought. "Well, first off, you need to relax. You need to calm your mind and temporarily forget everything, except focusing your chakra. When you become angry and irritated, it won't work. You need to let your mind wander away, like the ocean breeze. You need to have a clear head. You can never be too hasty. After all, haste makes waste."

"How does that even help?" Sasuke asked, skeptically.

"Hey…! You wanted my advice, didn't you?" she huffed.

The rave haired ninja rolled his eyes. "Hn, that seems advice stupid." The raven knew that asked his female teammate on some guidance to the fundamental basics of this training would be pointless. After all, what would a newbie like her know?

Yet, they still didn't explain why Kira so good at chakra control. Nearly as good as Sakura's. However, the Uchiha would rather take a chance with his abrasive, black haired female teammate than his annoying, pink haired fangirl one.

Kira sighed. She knew the Uchiha would be difficult. She felt a headache coming on as she gingerly rubbed her temples. "Just do it, Sasuke," she spoke with finality. "Trust me. It works.

Sasuke didn't seem convinced. "How am I sure that YOUR advice is helpful in any way, Kira?"

Kira rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It is helpful, but your stupid Uchiha pride is getting in the way of that. It's so damn frustrating! How you ever gotten fangirls is beyond me! I swear, your attitude is repulsive!"

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply in a careless tone.

Kira's faced turned red with anger. "Sasuke, you're such a jerk!" she screamed, then stomped off, furiously.

The Uchiha just watched her leave with the face of indifference. "Whatever," he mumbled. He couldn't care less about what she thought about him. All that mattered to the last Uchiha was getting stronger to avenge his fellow clansmen's deaths.

However, his mind drifted back to Kira's last conversation with Naruto and what he heard. She said he was boring. Boring? How? Kira said he's boring because he's too perfect. Or, at least, he tries to be perfect, and because he doesn't accept his flaws.

Sasuke scoffed at the notion. Flaws? What flaws. An Uchiha has no flaws, and if they did… It was best to either simply ignore them, or get rid of them as quickly as possible.

"I need to stop thinking about Kira!" Sasuke whispered harshly to himself. "But…" His mind drifted back to the way her face scrunched up in anger. The way her cheeks puffed… It made her look childish, and…cute. Wait! Did he just call Kira cute? What the hell? "…Well, her feistiness really does make her cuter than other girls."

"_Stop it! Bad, Sasuke!"_ he mentally scolded himself. _"You need to focus on revenge. Other emotions, besides hate and anger, will only get in the way."_

He turned back towards the tree to see Naruto still training. _"Hn, maybe I will try her advice just see if it works."_ With that, he concentrated on his chakra, leaving all thoughts of anger, hatred, or any negative emotion behind.

He opened his eyes, and began his training once more.

* * *

It was dinnertime at Tazuna's and everyone was happily munching on the meal Tsunami prepared. "It's sure is nice to have guests in our house," Tazuna commented.

Naruto and Sasuke were practically stuffing food in their mouths.

"I want so more!" they both yelled out simultaneously. They both sent each other a challenging glare, sparks flying.

Suddenly, the boys' faces turned blue, and they puked out the contents of their stomach, which was their food just moments ago.

Kira jumped out of her chair with the look of shock and disgust before Naruto's vomit could hit her. "Yeah… Just vomit all over the spot I'm sitting. That's cool," she said, deadpanned.

"Don't eat so much, if you're going to puke it up!" Sakura yelled, ticked off.

"I…have to eat," Sasuke mumbled.

"And I have to eat more than him. It's the only way I can get strong enough to beat him," Naruto muttered.

"That's true," Kakashi agreed. "But puking won't help you."

Dinner was over, and Tsunami was cleaning the dirty dishes.

"Excuse me, but this picture is torn. Is there some reason for that," Sakura asked, staring at a family photo with upper right corner of it ripped off. "Inari, you kept glancing at it all through dinner. It looks there was someone else, but they got torn out. I mean, that's kind of strange, isn't it?"

The three family members of house tensed up. It suddenly got strangely quiet.

"It's my…husband," Tsunami finally spoke. There was a hint of remorse in her voice.

"They used to call him a hero in this land," Tazuna said, solemnly.

Inari silently got up from his chair.

"Inari, where are you going?" his mother called out to him, worriedly, but he ignored her, and left without a word. She went after him, not before reprimanding her father. "Father, you can't talk about him in front of Inari! You know that!"

She marched off to comfort her distraught son.

"Inari…? So… I mean, what happened to him?" the pinklette inquired, puzzled.

"Isn't obvious, Sakura? You've probably unintentionally struck up a sensitive topic," Kira said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Sakura sat down guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"That's okay, Sakura," Tazuna said, softly almost in a whisper.

"Is there a story behind this?" Kakashi asked, curiously.

"He wasn't his biological father. He came into our family later, and he brought so much happiness. He and Inari were very close, like a real father and son. In those days, Inari used to laugh all the time." Tazuna choked up. His fist clenched tightly. "But then…"

Everyone stared intently, waiting to hear what happened to Inari's father-like figure.

Tears started to pour from Tazuna's eyes. "…All that ended. He never laughs or smiles anymore. Ever since that day, everything changed."

Tazuna began to tale the story of the Land of Wave's hero, Inari's father. But the end of it, Sasuke had a look of indifference, but there was faint look of bitterness in his eyes. Sakura looked down on her lap, sadly. Kira seemed uncharacteristically self-possessed by the tragic tale. Kakashi said nothing, and Naruto looked uncharacteristically serious.

Naruto stood up from his chair, only to trip on his own two feet.

"What are doing down there, Naruto?" Sakura asked, confused.

"You better take the day off," Kakashi recommended. "No more training. You've used too much chakra. If you push any harder, it could kill you."

The orange clad ninja struggled to get up. "I'm going to prove it."

"Prove what?" the pinklette asked.

Naruto got up on his feet, but his legs were wobbling. "I'll prove that it's true. That there are heroes in this world," he declared, blue eyes filled with determination.

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled into a famous smile. Sakura seemed slightly annoyed, but underneath she was intrigued by the blonde's resolve. Sasuke smirked, amused.

The only person in the room who didn't smirk, grin, smile, or did anything to show their enthusiasm was Kira.

A grim expression was dead set on her face. _"Everyone is just too soft,"_ she thought silently, as she observed Naruto go on and on about showing up Sasuke and beating the snot out of Gato whilst Sasuke added his two-cents in and Sakura clambered his head for insulting her Sasuke.

Kira hands clenched together tightly. _"If they keep this up, they won't last much longer."_

* * *

It has been a few days now, and everyone was eating breakfast that Tsunami had prepared. Sakura came in yawning.

"Good morning, everyone…!" Sakura greeted tiredly, while yawning and stretching.

"Morning, Sakura!" Kira chirped.

"Here." Tsunami handed Sakura a cup of tea.

"Oh, thank you," the pinklette said, gratefully.

"Naruto's not here?" Tazuna wondered. "He's been gone all night again, huh?"

"He's gone completely crazy," Sakura chastised. "He's out climbing trees in the dark. He could be dead right now. You know, from using too much of his chakra."

"Don't say that, Sakura!" Kira sneered. "Naruto isn't dead!"

The pinklette just rolled her eyes.

Kira saw this and gave her the darkest glare she could muster, her eyes almost became slits. This made Sakura shut her mouth and not say another negative word about Naruto.

"Well, I surely hope he's okay," Tsunami said. "A child spending the night in woods alone…"

"There's nothing to worrying about," Kakashi assured. "Naruto's a goofy kid, but he's also a full-fledged ninja…he can handle himself."

"Sakura's right," Sasuke said monotonously. "Naruto's such a loser. He's probably lying out there dead somewhere."

This caused Kira to worry even more. "I'm going to search for him."

She began walking off, only for a pale hand to grab her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"What the hell are you doing, Sasuke?" she snarled viciously at the boy who dared to get in her way.

"I'll go," he interjected. "You stay here."

"I can look for Naruto myself!"

"You haven't finished your meal yet."

"So? What's that got do with anything?"

Sasuke smirked. "How are you going look for him when you're hungry?"

As if on cue, Kira's stomach rumbled. Her face turned red in embarrassment. "That doesn't mean anything!" she yelled, flustered.

The Uchiha shook his head. "I'll look for Naruto. You stay here and eat."

"But Sasuke…we just started eating," Sakura announced.

The Uchiha didn't say anything, and walked out the door.

She looked at his plate to see it was empty. "That was fast," she stated, eyebrows twitching.

* * *

Sasuke was casually walking in the forest with his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking for Naruto as he promised Kira. He didn't know why he volunteered in the first place. He should have let Kira do it. It's just that…a burning feeling suddenly erupted his heart. He suddenly became slightly angry at the thought of her looking for the dobe, so he acted on impulse and decided to go himself.

Sasuke felt a something strangely familiar when a seemingly feminine person walked past him. He took a glance at the person, but spotted Naruto sitting crossed leg on the floor.

"Whoa, I've seen stranger stuff before, but this one takes the cake," Naruto muttered to himself.

Sasuke knocked his fist over his head, ignoring his cry of 'teme'. He crossed his arms. "Hey, twerp, did you forget about breakfast? You're such a loser."

Naruto just let out a cheesy grin upon processing the Uchiha's words, causing said person to look at him slightly aggravated.

* * *

Kira, Sakura, and Kakashi decided to look for the duo when they didn't come back. However, Kira could guess the only reason Sakura decided to join was to look for Sasuke, and since Sasuke went to search for Naruto…it was a cinch that both the boys would mostly likely be off together somewhere.

Although, she didn't say anything. What's the point, if it's only going to go through the pink haired girl's thick skull anyway? She's so obsessed with Sasuke, it made her sick sometimes. Doesn't Sakura have any self-respect for herself, or is all that thrown down the drain as soon she spots the Uchiha? Kira could only shake her head in disappoint at the thought.

"Naruto!" Sakura called. "Knowing Naruto, he could be anywhere. And Sasuke hasn't come back either."

"I thought you didn't care if Naruto was dead," Kira said, snidely.

Sakura growled, but said nothing.

A kunai was thrown at their feet. The trio looked up to spot Naruto hanging on a tree branch.

"Wow…" Sakura blinked in fascination on how up Naruto was on the tree. "Naruto can climb that high up using his chakra? That's great."

"What do you think?" Naruto called out to them. "High enough for you guys? I mean, it's a long way down, huh?"

He stood up on the tree branch, only to slip and fall. This caused the others to panic. They soon realized it was a trick as his feet never left the branch because of his chakra.

The orange clad ninja was now hanging upside down on the branch.

"Just kidding, you guys really fell for it," Naruto said, jokingly.

"Naruto, that was really dangerous! You could have gotten hurt!" Kira scolded, but she was inwardly relieved.

"We were worried about you, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, flustered.

"**I'm going to strangle you! Cha! You dork!"** inner Sakura declared, furiously.

"_Why do I think this is going to end badly?"_ Kakashi thought to himself, getting a strange negative vibe.

Just then, Naruto chakra control collapse, and he started plunging towards the ground below.

Everyone gasped in shock at this.

"You just had to push it, didn't you, show off," Sakura reprimanded the fallen blonde.

"This is not time to be yelling at him, Sakura," Kira said, slightly fed up. "We have to catch him before he falls."

However, before she could do that, a figure already caught Naruto by his ankle.

The person turned out to be Sasuke.

"You're such an idiot, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Naruto said, not too happily either.

"Alright, Sasuke! You're the best!" Sakura cheered, giddily.

"Thank you, Sasuke, for saving Naruto!" Kira called out, gratefully.

Sasuke's onyx eyes shifted in Kira's direction, although, he didn't say anything…and turned his attention back at the clumsy blonde teammate, who was now glaring angrily at him.

The Uchiha just rolled his eyes in a non-caring manner.

"_If I'm still sane by the time I'm through with their training, it'll be a miracle," _Kakashi thought.

* * *

Later that same night, Naruto and Sasuke limped into Tazuna's house, exhausted. They were supporting each there with their arms.

"What have you two been up to?" Tazuna questioned. "You look like something the cat dragged in."

"We both made it. We climbed all the way to the top," Naruto proclaimed, proudly.

"Good," Kakashi nodded. "Now, we move on. Starting tomorrow, you're both bodyguards for Tazuna."

"Alright!" The knuckleheaded ninja kicked his feet off the ground, causing him to fall flat on his butt, and Sasuke followed suite.

Sasuke groaned. "You are such a loser!"

Everyone just laughed, except Sasuke.

"Hey, where's Kira?" Naruto wondered as he took his seat on the table.

"I don't know. I thought she was with you guys," Sakura replied.

As if on cue, Kira came walking through the door with a bright smile on her face. "Hello, everyone!" she chirped, happily.

They were all startled to see her completely covered in paint from head to toe.

"Dear, what happened to you?" Tsunami asked, concerned. "You're a mess!"

Everyone watched her with such intensity, it made her kind of nervous.

"N-nothing really. Just had a little fun is all," she replied, shyly.

Naruto already generally knew what happened. Another game perhaps with whimsical Kira. But with who was the question.

"Don't tell me you started THAT again?" Naruto asked, knowingly.

"That?" Sakura questioned. The others were just as confused and curious as she was.

Kira giggled. "You know me so well, Naruto."

Naruto groaned in a depressing manner as if reliving embarrassing memories. He shivered. "I hate to be the person, who lost you're game. Your methods are worse than my pranks, you alien."

"Don't be like that, Naruto." The black haired kunoichi waved her finger at him. "Are you still upset that you lost our little game?"

Naruto's face flushed. Whether in anger or embarrassment, they didn't know. "Urgh! No! You're games are just completely weird!" he replied, forcefully.

Kira just giggled some more. She closed her eyes as if recalling some very pleasant memories, and soon burst into an in fit of haunting laughter.

Everyone stared at her weirdly, even more confused.

"Alien," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"I'm going to freshen up for dinner," Kira said when she calmed down. "I'll be down soon." She went upstairs to get herself cleaned up.

"You want to tell us what all that was about, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as they all stared at the boy in puzzlement.

"She's an alien," the orange clad boy responded, somewhat gloomily. He laid his head down on the table, sulking. "Trust me, Kakashi-sensei, it's best you don't know."

They all stared at each other, then just shrugged their shoulders as they began to eat the dinner Tsunami so kindly provided for them.

"In a few more days, the bridge should be finished," Tazuna announced once dinner was over. "And I have you to thank for that."

"You've all did great, but you still have to be careful," Tsunami said in a warning tone.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but I haven't had the chance until now. Why did you stay and protect me, even after finding out I lied to bring you here?"

"'Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage'," Kakashi quoted. "'But under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive'. That was a quote from the First Hokage."

Inari took a glance at Naruto. He was staring at him with such intensity, the memories of his father flashing before his eyes.

"But why…?" Inari whimpered, tears started to fall down his face.

"What'd you say?" Naruto mumbled, incoherently.

The boy slammed his hands on the table in frustration, and stood up. "All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gato's got whole army! They'll beat you down and destroy you! These cool things you all say, they don't mean anything! No matter what you do… The strong always wins, and the weak always lose!"

"Just speak for yourself! It won't be like that for me, you got that?" Naruto said, somewhat annoyed with the kid's attitude.

"Why don't you just be quiet?" Inari yelled, angrily. "Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country! You're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around! You don't know what it like to suffer and be treated like dirt!"

This struck a nerve in both Naruto and Kira. Naruto didn't say anything, and Kira stared solemnly at the ground.

"Listen to yourself…whine and complain, like some sorry little victim," Naruto said with controlled anger. "You can whimper all day for all I care. You're nothing but a coward," he sneered, harshly.

"Naruto, you went too far!" Sakura scolded.

"Leave him alone, Sakura," Kira said.

"What? Kira, you heard what the…" Sakura stopped her protest when she noticed Kira glaring at the ground, her fist clenched tightly on her skirt. She decided to just let the subject drop.

Naruto got up and solemnly left the room, leaving a sobbing Inari in tears.

* * *

It was morning, and Team Seven was getting prepared to go to the bridge to do their duty of protecting Tazuna while he finished it.

"Okay, I leave Naruto in your hands," Kakashi announced.

The snoozing blonde was sleeping peacefully as if he hadn't slept in months.

"He pushed his body to the limit, as usual, so he may not be able to move at all today."

"What about you?" Tsunami asked, concerned. "You're still recovering yourself."

"Why? Do I look wobbly?" Kakashi chuckled. "I'll be okay."

"C'mon, let's go," Tazuna ordered.

* * *

When they made it to the bridge, they were shocked to see all the men incapacitated.

"Hold on…! What the heck is this?" Tazuna shouted, startled at the sight. "What happened? Someone was here! Someone got to them!"

"_Could it be…?"_ Kakashi thought, seriously.

A thick mist began to surround them.

"_This mist…"_ "Sasuke! Sakura! Kira! Get ready!" Kakashi said warningly.

They all got into battle mode. "I knew he was still alive. He just couldn't wait for round two."

"Kakashi-sensei, it's Zabuza, isn't it? This is his hidden mist jutsu," Sakura said, stating the obvious.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi," Zabuza's voice resonated all over the area. "I see you still got those brats with you. That one's still trembling. Pitiful."

Kira noticed that Sasuke shaking just like Zabuza said. _"Dammit, Sasuke!"_ she inwardly thought, agitated. _"This no time to start cowering in fear."_

Eight Zabuza's surrounded the team of genins and jonin.

Sasuke smirked, causing both Kira and Zabuza to become baffled. "I'm trembling with…excitement," he purred.

"Do it, Sasuke," Kakashi said.

Zabuza took a swing at the raven haired ninja, however, the Uchiha quickly made work of all them, they turned out to be just water clones.

"_Wow, Sasuke has gotten stronger,"_ Kira thought, impressed. _"I thought his_ _cockiness was just for show, but this…this is unexpected."_

"_I can see it…,"_ Sasuke thought.

"Oh? So you could tell they were water clones, huh?" The real Zabuza made his appearance, along with the hunter nin. "The brat's improving. Looks like you've got a rival, Haku."

"It would seem so," the masked boy, now known as Haku, replied.

"Well, well. So I was right, it was all an act," Kakashi stated.

"An act?" Tazuna questioned.

"With a cute, little mask."

"Huh?" Sakura gasped, obviously in shock.

"…Big phony. Hn," Sasuke said, unimpressed.

"That guy's going to pay for fooling us! I'll never forgive him for that!" Kira declared menacingly.

"So, I guess all that stuff about being a hunter ninja dedicated to his people was just a bunch of bull," Tazuna commented.

"They looked pretty chummy to me," the masked jonin said. "I say they've been pulling scams like that for a long time."

"He's got some nerve facing us again after pulling that trick," Sakura said, annoyed.

"And hiding behind a mask… Who does he think he's fooling?"

"Speak for yourself, sensei," she chastised.

"That's it. I'm taking him out," Sasuke announced. He narrowed his eyes at Haku. "Who does he think he's fooling? Hiding behind a mask like some sort of clown."

"Sasuke, you're so cool!" Sakura said with admiration.

"_Wait…! Didn't I just say that?"_ Kakashi sighed, dejectedly. _"She'll never change."_

"Really, Sasuke? For a second, I thought you were cool, but that was the lamest banter you could come up with," Kira said, coolly.

The Uchiha glared at her from the corner of his eyes. "Shut it, Kira."

She just stick her tongue out at him childishly in retaliation.

"_Well, at least some think differently,"_ the copycat ninja inwardly thought.

"He's impressive," Haku said.

"Hmph," Zabuza grunted.

"Even though their power just one tenth the original. He did destroy them all."

"That move still gives us the first advantage. Now, use it," Zabuza commanded.

"Right," Haku agreed. He started spinning his body rapidly, like a windmill…heading straight towards Sasuke.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked, startled.

Both kunai and senbon needles clashed together in unison, sending sparks flying. Sasuke and Haku both struggled to get the upper hand in brute strength.

"Sasuke, let me help you!" Kira shouted.

"Stay back," Sasuke grunted. "I can do this myself."

"You jerk! You need help, and you know it!"

The black haired kunoichi stepped forward, preparing to join in, only to be stopped by a gloved hand blocking her path.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she said, confused.

"Let Sasuke handle this, Kira," Kakashi-sensei said, calmly.

"But…"

"Besides, you're best to stay back, and protect Tazuna. Sakura can't do it alone, and your barrier jutsus are ideal for that, okay?" He gave her a one eyed smile.

Kira agreed, reluctantly. However, she swore if one of her friends are in danger, she's stepping it.

"_So, he can keep up with Haku's speed, huh?"_ Zabuza thought.

Sasuke and Haku kept clashing their weapons over and over again. The sound of metal colliding with metal resonated through the area.

"We want the bridge builder, not you," Haku said. "If you back down, I won't have to kill you."

Sasuke smirked. "Save it."

"You're making a mistake. You won't be able to keep up with my speed. I've gained two key advantages."

"Yeah…? What are they?"

"First, we're surrounded by water. Second, I've blocked one of your hands. Therefore, you only have one free hand to defend yourself."

The masked ninja began making one handed hand signs.

"_What?"_ the Uchiha thought, flabbergasted. _"Using one hand?!"_

"_Hand signs with one hand? I've never seen that before,"_ Kakashi thought, both shocked and impressed.

"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death!" Haku chanted. He stamped his foot on the water. The clear liquid started to float up in the air.

"_He doesn't want to kill the boy?"_ the rogue ninja thought, observing the fight from afar. _"Does he really mean that?"_

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted in warning.

The water started to turn into icicle needles.

"_Remember the training,"_ Sasuke thought, concentrating on his chakra control. _"Focus! Summon my chakra at once. And direct it to my feet!"_

Haku jumped out the way as the needles all crashed into the area they were once standing on. He was surprised to see that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

However, the Uchiha managed to dodge by leaping high in the air using his chakra. He threw several shurikens at Haku, which the boy skidded backwards to dodge.

Sasuke appeared behind him. "You're not as fast as you think," he said smugly. "From this point on, you'll be the one defending against my attacks."

Sasuke and Haku both spun, and the former tried to elbow the latter in ribs, only for it to be blocked. The Uchiha then threw a kunai, aiming for his head, but the masked ninja ducked to avoid it. Although, he was met with a swift kick to the head, sending him flying backwards.

"_It's not possible. No one is faster than Haku,"_ Zabuza thought, shocked.

"Thought you were quicker, huh," the Uchiha said cockily. "Now, what else are you wrong about?"

"You made a big mistake underestimating these kids," Kakashi lectured. "That's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude. He's the best young fighter in the Hidden Leaf Village. Sakura is our sharpest mind."

Sakura giggled at being flattered.

"**Ha! Am I bad or what**?" inner Sakura declared proudly.

"Kira here is our best kenjutsu specialist and defense tactician," the masked jonin continued.

Kira blushed shyly at the compliment.

"And our number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja is…Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hmph! Haku, if we keep going like this, we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it!" Zabuza ordered.

"Right!" Haku said. His chakra started to swirl around him.

"What's that?" Sasuke questioned.

"His chakra has become completely visible," Kira stated. She shivered slightly. "It's so cold, too."

"I'm sorry it's come to this," Haku said. He made a hand sign. "Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

Mirrors started to form around Sasuke, trapping him inside like a caged animal. The mirrors started to glow brightly.

"What is that?" Kakashi wondered. "How does it work?

Haku slipped inside one of the mirrors…becoming one with the mirrors.

This amazed everybody.

Zabuza smirked.

"There mirrors…," Sasuke noted. "But how…?"

Kakashi rushed in to help, but Zabuza blocked his path.

"If you enter this fight, you have to fight me first," Zabuza threatened. "Your boy has no chance against that jutsu. He's finished."

Kakashi just glowered at him.

"Now, we'll begin," Haku announced. "And I'll show you what speed…really means."

Needles started to strike at Sasuke from all sides, tearing his clothes.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called out to the boy.

Sasuke couldn't defend himself from the barrage of needles. One of the needles managed to knock the kunai from his hand.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted out worriedly.

Kira looked somewhat frustrated. "I knew I should have helped him. Him and his stupid Uchiha pride," she grumbled angrily, as she watched helplessly at her Uchiha teammate getting pummeled by needles all over.

Sasuke's kunai landed at Sakura's feet.

"Just try and help him, and I'll kill the other three in a heartbeat," Zabuza sneered.

"I'm sorry," the pink haired kunoichi muttered. "I can't stay with you. Forgive me."

"I understand," Tazuna said. "Go now. Go help your friend."

"Don't worry, Sakura, I got Tazuna covered. You just help out Sasuke," Kira said, firmly.

"Right," Sakura nodded. She picked up kunai from the ground, and charged.

"_Sakura?"_ Kakashi watched as the girl went to help the distressed Uchiha.

The pinklette jumped in the air. "Take this!" She threw the kunai at one of the mirrors.

Unfortunately, a hand reached out and caught it midway.

"_He caught it!"_ the pinklette thought, appalled.

Out of nowhere, a shuriken came and struck Haku in the face, causing him to collapse on the ground below.

"What was that? Who did that?" Kira asked, both confused and thankful at the same time.

Everyone waited in anticipation to see who the assailant was.

A puff smoke appeared on the battlefield.

"Who is it?" Sakura wondered.

"_Stupid dobe. Such a show off,"_ Sasuke thought, unamused.

"_This is so uncalled for,"_ Kira thought, deadpanned.

"Number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja…," Haku proclaimed.

The smoke cleared, revealing Naruto in pose. "Naruto Uzumaki is here! Yeah, believe!" he announced, loudly and proudly.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter twelve! I hope you guys enjoyed it! This chapter was a little longer than I thought. One more chapter, I believe, and the Wave Arc is finished. I really hope Sasuke wasn't OOC in the beginning or some other parts of this chapter. Really, for me…it's hard to get characters in character…unless they're my characters, like Kira. I try to make the characters as in character as possible, but I can't help wondering if they sound OOC sometimes, you know? Anyway, I think you may have started to realize Sasuke has taken a slight interest in Kira. The reason for this is that…well…she's different from the other girls. She doesn't chase after him and worship the ground he walks in. Which I believe on why he ignores most of the females in canon because they only care about his clan status and good looks in his opinion. He wants someone to like him, maybe even love him for who he is, not what he is nor what he has. That's why he probably takes an interest in Kira. She challenges him sometimes. Although, I'm trying to make Sasuke's possible interest turned crush on Kira as subtle until during or after the Chunin Exams Arc, where he realizes he may or may not have feelings for her. There's a few more things I like to point out. I'll admit I was not much of a Sasuke fan, in fact, I disliked him greatly, especially after he left the village during the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. That dislike grew into hatred after he killed Itachi, learned what his brother's reasons were for slaughtering the clan, and choose to destroy Konoha instead of protecting it. I wanted him to die so bad! However, I begin to feel sorry for him during the Fourth Great Shinobi War Arc. Then I started liking him when he finally realized his sins, and choose to redeem himself. Sasuke became one of my favorite characters, besides Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Tsunade, etc. I have great sympathy for characters who have perfectly natural reason for being the way they are, like witnessing a death of a loved one, some tragic betrayal, or being used as an experiment, etc., like some other anime characters I know…such as Diva (Blood+), Yuno Gasai (Future Diary…even though I still dislike her a little), Shion Sonozaki, Satoko Hojo, and…maybe Miyo Takano (Higurashi), etc. Well, you get the picture. Oh, and one more thing… they may be some filler episodes from the anime put in here. The reason being is that… I think, if you put them in the right order, the fillers could become canon…at least, canon anime-wise. The reason, at least to me, that they were fillers because they were so out of place. The fillers help to give some background the manga sometimes doesn't imply and/or state, and helps to build the characters, if done right. Well, that's it! Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed also! Oh! I know it's kind of late... Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!)**


	13. Team Seven vs Zabuza and Haku

**(A/N: Here's chapter thirteen and the final chapter of the Wave Arc. Enjoy!**

**Ravegirl346: Hmm, well, Kira does care for her friends. Even an arrogant, jerk ass friend, like Sasuke.**

**Guest - Tsuki: Thanks for reviewing!)**

* * *

Team Seven vs. Zabuza and Haku

Both allies and enemies alike were anxiously watching Naruto as he emerged on the battlefield in a flashy manner, which was kind of inappropriate for a shinobi whose main priority is stealth above all things.

"Ha! Now, that I'm here… Everything will be alright!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted happily.

Although, Kira was also happy that Naruto had finally come, she didn't let her guard down. Anything can happen at any given time. Shinobi can never truly relax in the midst of battle.

She was also worried about the blonde boy. _"Kakashi-sensei said he was supposed to be in bed resting?"_ she thought worriedly. _"I hope he really is alright."_

"You know how in stories the hero usual shows up and then kicks butt? Well, that's what I'm going to do right now! Yeah, believe it!" the orange clad ninja boasted.

"_Urgh! This brat again,"_ Zabuza thought, irritated.

"_Shut up, Naruto,"_ Sasuke thought, annoyed.

"_What an idiot! If he had stayed hidden, he would have been much more effective!"_ Kakashi thought solemnly.

"Alright! You're done!" Naruto put made a hand sign into a cross. "Shadow Clone Jutsu…!"

However, before he could complete the jutsu, Zabuza threw a few shurikens at him.

"No! Naruto move!" Kakashi shouted, urgently.

"Naruto!" Kira yelled.

They were all stupefied to see senbon needles stop the weapons in their tracks. Even Zabuza was shocked by this.

"They didn't get him," Sakura said.

"The weapons cancelled each other out. Amazing," Tazuna said, relieved. "Now, that's what I call lucky, I think."

"What are you doing, Naruto? Are you crazy?"

"This is a battle, not a talent show! Don't let your opponent see your jutsu!" the copycat ninja reprimanded him. "The shinobi's art is deception. Always keep your enemies guessing. Even when executing a single jutsu, one must distract their opponent's attention, catch them off balance, and outmaneuver them. You just turn yourself into human target when you enter a battle like that."

Naruto started to freak out. "I'm sorry! I was just trying rescue everybody!"

"_But there's…another mystery here_," Kakashi thought, as he took a glance at Haku, who was the one who saved Naruto's life moments ago.

"_Him…!"_ Sasuke glowered at Haku.

"Haku? What are you doing?" Zabuza asked.

"Zabuza… This boy… Let me fight him my own way. Please." Haku said, almost pleadingly.

"Bring it on!" the blonde haired ninja challenge.

"So, you want me to leave this to you? Is that it, Haku? As usual, you're too soft," Zabuza stated, almost smirking.

Haku bowed his head a little. "Forgive me."

Sasuke's ears perked up. _"Soft?"_ he thought questioningly. He gazed down at his injuries he received so far. _"He's right. Look at these wounds. He cut me up with his needles, and yet he didn't hit a single vital spot."_ His onyx eyes glared up at Haku. Rage filling them. _"Why? Is he trying to humiliate me?"_

"I'm warning you…" Naruto pointed his finger at Haku in a threatening manner. Or at least…trying to be threatening. "One way or another, I'm going to rip off that mask and tear you apart!" he declared.

Kira was contemplating on what to do. She hates sitting on the sidelines while her friends are in potential danger. But… What can she do? Her jutsus are only for defensive purposes, which is perfect for protecting Tazuna, but what about the others? Her only means to attack was her sword, but will that be enough to fend off Haku's needle storm of death.

She gritted her teeth. What the hell can she do?

The black haired kunoichi looked upon the battlefield once more to see Naruto crawl in the cage of ice mirrors. If there wasn't a battle going on now, she will have fell over anime style.

"_What the hell are you doing, Naruto?"_ Kira thought crossly. _"You can't just barge into an enemy's jutsu like that without a strategy."_

It seemed that Sasuke felt the same way as her, as both he and Naruto started to argue.

"You are a complete loser! You are a shinobi! Think carefully before you move!" Sasuke shouted, furiously.

"What the hell's your problem? You should thank me for coming here to help!" Naruto retaliated.

"Naruto… If we're both inside here…" Sasuke growled deeply. He turned his head away in annoyance. "Forget it! I've had it with your mistakes!"

"And I've had with your attitude! Believe it!"

"_Naruto is building a solid reputation as the most clueless ninja in history," _Kakashi thought, deadpanned. _"The more he helps, the worst the problems become."_

"_As much as I understand Sasuke's annoyance at Naruto's idiocy, this no time for them to start fighting. I need to think of someway to help,"_ Kira thought, determined. _"Anything. Anything at all."_

Kira gasped in shock to see that even Sasuke's fire jutsu didn't have any effect on the mirrors.

"I knew it!" Kakashi exclaimed, coming to a realization. "It's a bloodline trait, kekkei genkai."

"Kekkei genkai?" the blue eyed kunoichi questioned, eyes blinking in bewilderment. It was the first time she heard of that word.

"Kekkei genkai? What is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's like my Sharingan. You can't learn it. It has to be in your blood. In your genetic code passed from generation to generation within a single clan."

"But that means…"

"Yes," he finished Sakura's unfinished question. "Even I can't copy that jutsu. There's no way to destroy it, and no way to stop it."

Kira was now even more anxious than ever. _"No way to stop it?"_ She shook her head. _"No way! I don't believe that! There must be a way! There must be…!"_

Kira watched helplessly as Naruto and Sasuke were pelted by the showers of needles, while Kakashi-sensei was having his own battle against Zabuza.

She watched in frustration at all their attempts to break the mirrors. Naruto's shadow clones didn't work, nor did Sasuke's fireball jutsu.

She gritted her teeth. That's it! She knew she was about to do something foolish, but she can't just sit back and watch anymore.

"Sakura," Kira called out to the only other female on the team.

"Yeah?" Sakura looked at her questioningly.

"Watch Tazuna, okay."

"W-what are you going to do, Kira?" The pinklette gasped in realization. "Don't tell me you're going into battle?"

"…" Kira didn't say another, but Sakura took her silence as a 'yes'.

"You can't, Kira! Kakashi-sensei said it's best if you stay here, and protect Mr. Tazuna. Besides, Sasuke is already having trouble fighting that mask kid. What do you think you can accomplish?"

"I-I may not be able to do much. However… Doing something is better than doing nothing!" Kira made a few hands signs. "Barrier Release: All Force Dome Jutsu!" A force field surrounded Tazuna and Sakura. Once the jutsu was up, Kira ran over to assist Sasuke and Naruto in their fight.

"_I don't how much this barrier will hold, especially with me trying to keep it up from a distance whilst fighting, but it's worth a shot,"_ Kira thought, determined to help out her friends.

The black haired kunoichi saw in opportunity. Using the water Sasuke kicked in the air, she unsheathed her sword and leapt forward.

With a battle cry, she swung downward. She only missed by a few inches, but she felt that she cut something. Maybe a piece of hair or the enemy's clothes or something.

She landed gracefully on her feet. Unfortunately, she was now trapped inside the jutsu.

"Kira?!" Naruto yelled in shock.

Sasuke grunted. "You idiot! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I should do something to help. Not just sit and watch from the sidelines," Kira retorted.

"Hn," the Uchiha scoffed. "Fine job that did. Now, because of your recklessness, all three of us are trapped in here."

"Well, if I go down, I rather go down fighting!" Sasuke noticed the fierce determination in her eyes, and didn't say anymore.

"_Kira is such a reckless and stubborn girl,"_ he thought, disdainfully. _"Why couldn't she just stay back, like Sakura? She is so bothersome."_

In truth, the Uchiha was actually worried about the girl's safety. She had recklessly put herself in danger, and now she's going to have to face the consequences of such foolish actions.

Sasuke was just going to have to find a way to keep her out of harm's way. Wait…! Why did he care so much about Kira's well-being? Well, it could be because they are teammates. Yeah, that must be it. They are comrades, right? And comrades look out for each other.

"_I know you need me, Zabuza,"_ Haku thought. _"I'll finish them off quickly."_

Naruto charged and made a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"He just won't give up."

As Haku flew out of a mirror, a fireball came hurled at him, courtesy of Sasuke, who had made hand signs beforehand. _"What? Fireball jutsu?"_

He ducked into a mirror to avoid the blast, and quickly came back out, dispelling all the shadow clones with lightning speed.

All the three of the genins let out pained screams as they were painfully showered by senbon needles.

Despite the injuries, Sasuke smirked. _"I got him that time. I'm starting to get the timing."_

"_He read my movements,"_ the hunter nin thought, surprised. _"But that's not possible. The human eye can't track my movements. It must have been a coincidence."_

"I was so close, but I couldn't quite get to him," Naruto said.

"Naruto, can you do it again?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course! Nothing can stop me! Believe it!"

"Sasuke," Kira said, somewhat concerned. "What are you planning to do?"

Sasuke glanced in her direction. "I think I get it now, Kira."

"Get what?" She tilted her confusion.

"Just stop back, and don't try to get in the way again."

The black haired kunoichi huffed, but didn't press on anymore. She'd deal with his attitude some other time.

The mirrors started to glow. Sasuke quickly made hand signs. "Naruto! Run for it!"

"Huh?" Naruto stared him with puzzle expression.

"Get out of here and attack from the outside! Hurry!" the Uchiha yelled urgently.

Naruto ran as Sasuke told him to, only to be knocked back.

"Naruto!" Kira shouted, worriedly.

The orange clad ninja stood up and tried again. "You think you can keep me here? Forget it!"

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke spewed out his fireball technique at the masked enemy ninja. However, the enemy dodge it, and threw the needle his way.

Acting on instinct, Kira took the blow meant for him. She let out a short shriek, and clutched her right shoulder where the needle stabbed.

"You fool! What were you thinking?" Sasuke demanded of her.

"I don't know," she laughed, sheepishly and somewhat painfully. "I guess, I wasn't thinking at all."

The Uchiha wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Don't do anything stupid like that again!"

Kira only solemnly nodded her head.

Naruto was knocked back down on the ground.

"That was good, Naruto," the raven haired ninja said. "One more time?"

Naruto nodded, equally determined as the rest of his teammates. "Yeah, let's do it!"

"_There must be a limit to his chakra as well,"_ Sasuke analyzed. _"I can feel him slowing down."_

All three of the genin charged, trying to find an opening.

"_No more games. I need to end this now. This time, you'll stay down!"_ Haku thought as he threw a senbon needle at Sasuke, striking him in his leg.

He cried out in pain, as he was showered with needles.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, but he, too, was struck.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Kira shouted. She saw the needles coming her way, and tried to deflect them. However, she couldn't get them all, and some stabbed her in the forearm and legs. She collapsed on her onto her legs in pain.

A shrill girly scream made itself known through the area.

Sasuke's ears perked up. _"That scream… That sounded like Sakura. What happened to here? Where's Kakashi?"_

Kira almost jumped. _"Don't tell me my barrier let down already?" _She started to feel guilty for leaving Sakura's side. Despite the pinklette's determination, she knew she was incapable of protecting Tazuna all by herself._ "Maybe I shouldn't have left Sakura's side."_

"Sakura…" Naruto mumbled, causing both Sasuke and Kira to look at him. "Sakura… She's in trouble."

"_We've got to break through_," the Uchiha thought, trying to find a way to escape this ice house of horrors.

"I'll bust us out of here," Naruto declared, standing on his feet, surprising the other two genins. "I'll fake him out."

"You've exhausted my patients," Haku said.

A sudden burst of chakra surrounded Naruto. He dashed forward. Haku appeared in the mirror before him. Naruto did a quick backflip before he sprinted once more. The hunter nin was tailing him through the mirrors.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sasuke shouted.

"Naruto!" Kira yelled as she watched her blonde teammate have senbon needles rain upon him.

"You chances of escaping my house of mirrors are absolutely zero. That is guaranteed," Haku stated.

Both Kira and Sasuke ran towards their fallen comrade's side.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kira asked, concerned. _"What am I saying? Of course, he's not! He's covered in needles,"_ she berated myself.

"Naruto, are you able to get up?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto struggled fruitlessly to get up at that request.

"Try not to use anymore chakra," the Uchiha advised. "That's only going to help him."

"I know, Sasuke. I know," Naruto gasped out before he collapsed.

"Naruto!" Kira was shaking the now unconscious boy. "Naruto, get up! Please!"

She started to panic. Painful memories started to flash before her eyes. The day she lost everything. She was scared. She was terrified! She didn't want to lose another person!

She gritted her teeth in frustration. Why? Why is she so hesitant? She could always put up a barrier, but it will only last a limited amount of time. Plus, the attack is moving too fast for a barrier to be placed in time. She can't protect anybody!

"Kira, calm down!"

Kira looked up at Sasuke in shock. His onyx eyes held unknown emotion in them. Maybe anger and determination?

The black haired kunoichi's face twisted in anger. "Calm down? You expect me to calm down?! Naruto's hurt! If we don't figure a way out of here, we will all be dead!"

Sasuke glanced over towards the masked ninja in the mirrors. "You just stay back and watch over Naruto, Kira. I'll protect you. I'll cover you both."

His words surprised her. "Sasuke…" Kira mumbled under her breathe, as she watched him stand on his feet. She didn't know what, but something about him seemed…different. This is a whole different side to the Uchiha that she hadn't seen before.

"_My eyes have adjusted to his movement,"_ Sasuke thought, bracing himself.

"Looking for a counterattack? I'll save you the trouble." Haku threw a barrage of needles at the trio.

To his and Kira's surprise, he picked up a needle and deflected them all. He dropped to his knees afterwards.

"Get up, dobe," he said dryly to Naruto. "We've got to team up!"

Naruto's body shook.

"Naruto!" Kira cried out in relief. Good! He wasn't dead.

Naruto duly sat up. "I know what we have to do. Believe it, Sasuke."

More needles rained down on the three genins. Sasuke deflected as much as he could, so did Kira. However, the latter wasn't as successful as him.

Kira was struck by a few senbon needles. They hit her arms and shoulders. She bit back a scream.

"_It's not just luck,"_ Haku thought, amazed. _"He's fighting to protect his friends. That's why he's so determined."_ He switched mirrors. _"But he can't possibly see the needles coming." _

As to prove a point, a couple of needles hit Sasuke in the leg. The Uchiha grunted in pain.

"_My movements are beyond human speed. And yet…he's tracking them somehow. Whatever he's doing, I've got to stop him now."_

"He disappeared!" Kira shouted in an apprehensive manner.

"Where did he go? How can he just vanish like that?" Sasuke inquired, frantically looking around. "Naruto, get up! We can't keep protecting you like this!"

"Well, then don't. I never asked for your help, Sasuke." Naruto then collapsed out of exhaustion after that.

"You can't revive him. He's reach his limits," Haku's voice resonated throughout the mirrors.

Both blue and onyx gaze at the mirror above them where the hunter nin laid. One with filled bafflement and another with frustration.

The figure chuckled.

Sasuke threw the needle at it, yet it was ineffective.

"Impressive," Haku said, now behind them. "You have excellent moves. Your attacks are very skillful." He threw senbon needles at Sasuke, which he barely dodged. "But two you have reached your limits as well. Motor functions…reflexes…judgement… You're abilities are weakening slowly, yet surely. Now, you're finished!"

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed in concentration. _"Here he comes. Stay calm. Focus. Concentrate. See everything."_ His eyes grew as he saw the path the needles were coming from. He quickly carried Kira and Naruto away from harm's way.

"_He saw every move, but there's no way he could do that,"_ Haku thought, puzzled.

Sasuke dropped Naruto on the ground. He now glared at Haku with newly formed red eyes.

"Impossible. Those eyes… The Sharingan. You're…"

"_It's not complete, but I can see through his deception,"_ Sasuke noted.

"_Sasuke?"_ Kira thought with awe and wonder as she gazed into Sasuke's red eyes. _"Those are the Sharingan, but how? How does Sasuke have the Sharingan? I thought only Kakashi-sensei had them? Sasuke… He's more interesting than I gave him credit for." _

She felt a hand grip her waist tighter. She blushed lightly at how intimately placed Sasuke's hand was on her waist, almost protectively.

"Uh, Sasuke?" she whispered shyly.

Sasuke glanced down at her. "What is it?"

"You… You could let go off of me now."

Realizing where his hands were rested, Sasuke quickly released Kira, a blush of his own forming. It quickly went down, however. "Kira, stay back, protect the dobe."

Kira didn't make a snappy remark at him for insulting Naruto. She just nodded, dumbly and did as told. She took a protective stance in front of their unconscious comrade.

"_So… He, too, has a kekkei genkai. The power of a unique bloodline trait passed down through generations of a clan,"_ Haku theorized. _"Interesting. Even though it's imperfect, to uncover this power in the midst of a lethal attack is an amazing feat. And because of that, I won't be able to fight much longer. My jutsu uses up a tremendous amount of chakra, and his swift movements also take up energy. There's no doubt that the longer this battle continues, the more he would use the Sharingan to perceive my movements. Even now…he's eyes are tracking me. I can't take him directly. He'll just block a frontal attack. So, I'll have to throw him off guard by attacking his partners, then I'll destroy him."_

"_What?"_ Sasuke inwardly gasped. He watched Haku flew towards Kira and Naruto and she braced herself for combat. He rushed towards them, trying to get there before the enemy could, using the chakra on his feet to speed up his pace. _"I've got to stop him."_

Then there was a short shriek.

* * *

Meanwhile with the others, Kakashi was holding his bleeding torso. Apparently, Zabuza had slashed him when he was trying to protect Sakura and Tazuna.

Kira's protective barrier must have when down some time ago. The barrier needed her complete concentration for it to stabilize, and with her fighting Haku along with Naruto and Sasuke, that was difficult to do.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura cried out in concern.

"You were late, Kakashi," Zabuza mocked. "You let your concern for those little brats throw you off. Adding further to the fog that already hinders your Sharingan. Your eyes are sharp, Kakashi, but not sharp enough to read my moves. Not anymore." He chuckled darkly. "C'mon, Kakashi. I want this to be entertaining. I want to enjoy myself as I exact my revenge. As for those three brats… Don't worry, they are at Haku's mercy. No, they are breathing their last breaths right now."

The rogue ninja lifted him his blade. "Relax! You'll have plenty of time to weep out an apology to them for your failure in the next life!" He laughed maniacally as he disappeared.

It was eerily silent as they anxiously waited for Zabuza's next move. The tension was so thick, a knife could cut through it.

"He said Sasuke…will die," Sakura mumbled, uneasy.

She furiously shook her head out of those negative thoughts of her precious Uchiha dead. "No, I won't believe that. I have faith in him."

"**Sasuke will beat them to pulp! Cha!"** inner Sakura declared, angrily.

"And that mask kid…"

"**Sasuke will make him wish he was never born!"**

"I can't lose Sasuke."

"**Anyone who takes him away from me will pay for it!"**

"And Naruto and Kira too."

"Exactly!"

Sakura snapped out of her musing at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

"I-I believe in their abilities. I have faith in them," Kakashi spoke with admiration. "Kira, the shy yet competent kenjutsu profession. Naruto, the number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja. And Sasuke, the heir to one of the most powerful clan in the Hidden Leaf Village."

Zabuza's eyes widen. "You mean…?"

"Yes," the masked jonin finished for him "He's full name is…Sasuke Uchiha. The unique powers of the Uchiha bloodline run through his veins. The kekkei genkai is his birthright."

"Ah, I heard that one young ninja survived the tragedy of the Uchiha clan. No wonder he advances so quickly. But so does Haku. No one can match his speed. No one has ever stopped his secret jutsu. Even the most skillful of ninjas fall before him. Just as you will fall before me! Right now!"

The rogue ninja vanished in the mist once more.

"Sakura! Stay with Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered.

The pinklette nodded her head in an affirmative manner. "Okay, got it!"

Kakashi chased after Zabuza's chakra signature from where he last spotted him. _"He's right. It's time to end this, but he is the one who will fall!"_

* * *

Naruto finally stared from his conscious state. His blurry eyes adjusted to his surroundings. Soon blurriness cleared away, and he saw Haku's limp body on the floor.

"You…always get in the way, Naruto." He heard Sasuke's voice coming out in rasps. "It…never fails."

"Ah! You beat him Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed happily. However, it was short lived, as he saw the condition his friends were in.

They were both covered with senbon needles, but Sasuke had more than Kira. Kira practically had a fearful look on her face as she held a potentially dying Sasuke in her arms.

The Uchiha glanced at the Uzumaki with heavy, half lidded eyes. "You should see the look on your face. You look…like a total loser."

"This is no time for jokes, Sasuke!" Kira shouted tearfully.

"Why did you...save me?" Naruto asked, bemused and a little frightened at the thought of losing a comrade, even though it was the teme. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I just did." He coughed. "You… I hated you."

"Then why…? It doesn't make any sense. Why did you protect me?"

Silence. The silence made the orange clad ninja growl in frustration.

He gritted his teeth, his hands balled into a fist. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!"

"I don't know. My body just moved on its own. There was no time to react."

His breathing started to slow. Kira started to panic. "No, Sasuke! C'mon! Stay with us!"

The Uchiha glanced up at her. "Kira, you really are annoying, but you are also a perplexed girl who I wish to know more about."

His onyx eyes turned towards Naruto. "He's still out there. My brother. I promised myself I'd stay alive…until I killed him."

(FLASHBACK)

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, I don't like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and KILL a certain person."_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"_His brother is the one who destroyed his clan,"_ Kira thought in bewilderment. _"Why? Why would his own brother do such a terrible thing?"_

"Naruto… Kira… Don't you guys let your…dreams die…"

Sasuke's body went limp after that.

"No, Sasuke! Don't die!" Kira screeched, trying desperately to shake him, hoping to wake him.

Haku's beaten form got up from the ground. _"He found…"_

He flashbacked to moments just before his surprise attack happened. As Kira braced herself for the attack, Sasuke took the full brunt of it for her, shielding her with her body.

Kira screamed in fright and worry.

The Uchiha managed to grasp onto Haku's arms, and threw him with as much force as he could, causing him to hit back hard against of one the mirrors.

"_He found the strength he didn't realize he had_," the masked ninja mused. _"Why? Because there were people who were precious to him that were in danger. To save them, he rushed in…knowing it was a trap. He is a true ninja. A shinobi worthy of honor."_

"Is this the first time you have seen a friend die in battle?" he asked Naruto and Kira. "This is what it means to be a ninja."

He disappeared inside one of his mirrors again.

Kira's tears of sorrow and grief were falling on Sasuke's face. She remained quiet. Too lost for words to say anything.

"Shut up. I… I hated you, too, Sasuke," Naruto muttered. "And yet…"

The air around Naruto started to steam. Soon a swirl of red chakra to form. It had a dark and menacing aura to it.

Kira felt the killer intent emanating from the blonde boy. "Naruto…" She was almost petrified at the ominousness red chakra surrounding.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Kira jumped out of her skin slightly. Even his voice sounded different. It sounded darker and more menacing. Not the usual cheerful and loud voice of her blonde best friend.

His eyes were a crimson red color instead of an oceanic blue color. His nails grew into claws, and the most amazing change was that his wounds started to heal on their own at a rapid pace.

The red chakra became even more vicious now.

"_Is this the chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox?"_ Kira wondered, worrying about the boy's safety and well-being. She knew about the fox demon that attacked Konoha a little over a decade ago. She read it in a few books at Konoha's library during her short time at the academy. She also knew about it being sealed inside Naruto the night he became an official ninja. _"This chakra… It's so frightening."_

"_The bloodlust in his eyes…" _Haku thought, bracing himself. _"This is no longer a child."_

Naruto charged at him on all fours. His speed was at inhuman limits.

Haku threw needles at him, hoping to slow him down, but they were all blown away with force. When Naruto got to close, he quickly switched mirrors.

"_His chakra grows stronger every second,"_ the masked nin contemplated. _"I must strike now."_

Kira decided to drag Sasuke and herself to safety while Naruto dealt with the hunter nin. She laid the Uchiha flat on the ground, being mindful of his injuries. She placed an attentive finger on his slightly cold neck, trying to find a pulse.

The black haired kunoichi gasped, solaced. She did. She found one. It was slow and steady, but it was there.

A comforting smile graced her lips. _"You're still alive, Sasuke. I'm so glad."_ Tears started to form in eyes once more, but she quickly wiped them away. _"This is no time for me to be crying. I have to tend to Sasuke's wounds as much as I can."_

Just then, a loud clash filled her ears. She turned in time to see Naruto clamber the ninja in the jaw. Haku was sent rolling on the ground, like a ragdoll. His jutsu went undone.

As much as Kira wanted to praise Naruto for beating the enemy shinobi, she needed to concentrate on keeping Sasuke alive. It's a good thing she always kept a first aid kit in her pouch in the case of an emergency. The black haired kunoichi learned the basics of medicines and medical procedures during the time…well…when she was left alone in the world. There are many dangerous elements out there, but that's a story for another time.

Kira took out a few gauze and bandages, some cotton, a tweezer, and a bottle of herbal mixture she made herself to stop wounds from becoming infected. It was a lime green color. She set the equipment down.

Carefully, one by one, she plucked each of the senbon needles out of Sasuke's stilled body. She had to very precise and diligent. One screw up could really cost the raven haired boy's life.

Kira cursed herself for letting this happen. Why in the hell did she hold back? Haku's speed... It was fast, but, truthfully, she could keep up with that kind of speed. The black haired kunoichi used to be trained by a black haired, red eyed friend of hers who has the same speed, maybe even faster.

The only reason she held back was because it would be too suspicious. But now...she was starting to regret that decision. It almost cost Sasuke's life! If she wasn't so indecisive, the Uchiha wouldn't be in this mess!

She felt his body stir as she took out the needles. His face was scrunched up in a slightly pained expression.

"_Oh, now you show some type of emotion because you're knocked out, you arrogant prick?"_ Kira thought, lips twitching into a scowl. She shook her head.

Just then, a loud barking sound erupted followed by a loud cry of pain.

"_What was that?"_ Kira thought, startled. She heard an anguished cry coming from the Uchiha below her. Ops! During her distraction, she must have extracted another needle. And judging by his face, it wasn't gentle.

"Sorry, Sasuke," she muttered, but it's not like he could hear her anyway.

"There!" She gasped in relief, wiping the invisible sweat from her forehead. All the needles were laid off to the side. "Now, since that's over…let's patch these cuts up, shall we?"

The black haired kunoichi took a pair of tweezers, and used it to pick up the cotton ball. She held it with one hand, and used the other to open green bottle. She poured some of its content onto the cotton, and proceeded to gently dab it on the cuts on his face. The Uchiha flinched, but remain unconscious, nonetheless. After that was done, she lightly covered the wounds with bandages.

Now, Kira had to take care of his other injuries, so she lifted up his shirt. Okay, Kira knew Sakura or any other of the Uchiha's obnoxious fan girls will be blushing as red as a tomato, or have fainted at the sight of ivory colored, chiseled chest, and slightly broad shoulders that the Uchiha possessed. He was very well built for his age. His black hair had a tint of blue in it, and it framed his face while being spiked in the back. His face was a smooth, creamy color despite the scratches on it.

He looked so peaceful while unconscious. Not the usual broody expression he puts on.

If it wasn't for his all high and mighty attitude, Kira could very well admit that Sasuke might be attractive. Key word... MIGHT.

"_Not that I'd ever give him the satisfaction of hearing me considering him an attractive male,"_ she inwardly grumbled. _"It'll just boost his already inflated ego even more."_

The blue eyed kunoichi did the wounds on his shoulders and chest just as carefully as she did his face, and bandaged those up as well. Once that was done, she put his blue, high collared, shirt back on. Then went to patch up her own wounds.

Kira ears perked up after she was done with her own cuts and bruises when she heard the tearing sound of flesh and probably something burning. She didn't know.

The coppery smell of blood filled the air. She knew the smell of blood anywhere. Her previous occupation had her know that smell like the back of her hand.

She lifted her head towards the right and stood up at the sound of footsteps. Sakura, along with Tazuna, came into her line of vision. Sakura seemed rather…distressed while Tazuna's face was twisted in grief.

Sakura gasped as she gazed upon Sasuke's unconscious and beaten form. She placed a shaking hand against his face. "His body's cold," she said, her voice quivering, trying to hold her emotions in check. "This isn't one of his genjutsu tricks is it?"

"Go on. You don't need to be brave on my account," Tazuna urged. "Go and let your feelings out, Sakura.

"I was the best," the pinklette said in a dreary voice. "Aced every test in the academy. The perfect student. Did you know that there are more than one hundred principles of Shinobi Conduct? I've memorized every single one. I used to love it when they test it on us. Gave me a chance to show how smart I was. I remembered so clearly this one exam. They asked us to explain the twenty fifth principle. I've got it right, of course." Tears started to fall from emerald eyes. "A shinobi never shows his feelings, no matter what the circumstance is. Feelings are a weakness that only clouds one's judgement and sense of duty. Sasuke!" Sakura threw herself on Sasuke's body, crying her eyes out.

"_To put such a burden on such a young girl's shoulders… If that's the shinobi way, they can have it,"_ Tazuna thought, depressed.

"Stop crying, Sakura!" came an annoyed voice.

Sakura looked up to see Kira hovering above her with arms crossed. She held mild annoyance on features.

"How can you be so cruel, Kira?" Sakura hissed, venomously. "Sasuke's dead, and you tell me not to cry!"

A tick mark grew on Kira's forehead. "He's not dead. I checked him out myself. And you would know that, if you have bothered to see his wounds that his injuries have been patched up thanks me. But do I get any thanks? No," she huffed.

She was highly irritated with Sakura now. She didn't even notice her. Too caught up with the Uchiha to sense her presence.

"You did that, Kira…?" the pinklette asked, as if was the most surprising thing in the world. "You saved Sasuke's life."

"Hey!" she said, slightly offended. "I may find him repulsive at times, but he's still my friend and teammate. And I look out for my friends."

The next thing that happened was what Kira expected it. Sakura pulled her into a tight hug, crying tears of joy instead of sorrowful ones.

"Thank you, Kira! Thank you for saving Sasuke!" she exclaimed, tearfully.

Kira became flustered. Not expecting Sakura to do something like this. Sure they were teammates now, but Sakura always treated her like crap when they were at the Academy. During that time, both females were quite antagonist against one another.

She could guess Sakura was starting to warm up to her, especially since she saved her precious Sasuke's life.

"Um, you're welcome…I guess," she said, shyly.

Sasuke's body started to stir. His heartbeat picked up. _"Where am I?"_ he thought as the darkness started to disappear from his vision. _"Am I dead or…?"_ The faint sound of weeping reached his ears. _"Sakura?"_

He knew Kira wouldn't be crying. He can't imagine her crying.

The Uchiha had a saw two silhouettes in his vision. His onyx eyes began to clear up. Indeed! Sakura was the one crying with her arms wrapped around a flustered Kira in a tight hug.

"Sakura… Kira…" Sasuke rasped out. Both girls jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed, happily. She clamped down onto him into a tight embrace.

"Sakura…stop it," he gasped out. "You're hurting me."

"Sorry," the pinklette blushed as she quickly removed herself from him.

The Uchiha struggled to sit up.

"Hey, you shouldn't try move, Sasuke," Kira advised him.

He glanced in her direction. "Kira…"

Kira shifted her feet, leaning on one side while place on hand against her hip. "I just tended to your injuries. Don't move unless you want to bleed out."

It was silence. Sasuke said nothing. Just stared into the girl's sapphire blue eyes. This made her shift uncomfortable under his intense stare.

"What?" she asked, embarrassed. "Is there something on my face?"

Sasuke turned his head to the side. "Hn, it's nothing."

Kira huffed. _"That jerk…! He just woke up, and he's already back to his back to his arrogant self,"_ she thought, angrily turning her head away.

"Where's Naruto? And what happened with that guy in the mask?"

"Naruto's just fine. But the one in the mask… He's dead," Sakura replied.

"Dead?" Sasuke said, surprised. "Did Naruto do it?"

The pink haired kunoichi shook her head, solemnly. "I came in late. I'm not sure what happened. He was protecting Zabuza.

She then went back to idolizing the Uchiha. "I had faith in you, Sasuke! I knew you would pull through! You're too cool of a guy to stay down for long!"

"_Wait a sec… Didn't she just think he was dead moments ago_?" Kira sighed. _"Whatever."_ She looked up at the clear blue sky with a pleasant smile. _"All's well that ends well, right?"_

"Naruto! Over here!" Sakura shouted to the blonde haired ninja. He jerked his head around. "Look, it's Sasuke! He's alright! Kira saved his life!"

Naruto's blue eyes widen.

Sasuke meet his gaze, and then turned away. He reluctantly put his hand in the air to show the dobe that he was okay.

Naruto's face twisted into relief and merriment.

"Well, well," Kakashi said in content. "The wonders never cease."

They all turned their heads at the sound of metal tapping against the ground.

"Hey, don't go getting too comfortable," one of the thugs said. A twisted smile gracing his lips.

"The party isn't over yet," another one sneered. "Who's going to pay us now that Gato's gone?"

"No way are we leaving here empty handed. So, we're going to have to raid that village and see what they got for us."

"Not good," the copycat ninja mumbled.

"C'mon, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. "You must have a jutsu to take out this bunch of losers!"

"Not right now. I've used too much of my chakra."

"Get them, boys!" one the thugs shouted as they all went charging in.

Just then an arrow was lodged into the ground, stopping the gang of thieves in their tracks.

Everyone turned around, and to their surprise, there was Inari and the rest of the villagers armed with weapons.

"There's one little thing you're forgetting about. Before you set one foot into our village, you'll have to go through all of us," one villager declared in a threatening manner.

The other villagers cheered raising their weapons high.

"Inari!" Naruto yelled, glad to see the boy is okay.

Inari chuckled. "Heroes usually show up at the last minute, you know."

"They've all come," Tazuna choked up, cheerfully. "The whole village."

Naruto put his hand into a cross. _"No way am I going to miss out in all the fun."_ "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With a puff of smoke, five other Narutos appeared.

"Hmm, I might have just enough chakra left to help you out. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kakashi chanted. "Kakashi style!" Twenty or so Kakashi's appeared.

"Okay," they all said, simultaneously, sounding like a chorus. "Still want to fight?"

"N-no thanks!" The gang of thugs all ran away in fear. All of them were scrambling to get on the boat they came from. Some even falling into the water below.

"Victory!" Inari cheered, as did the rest of the villagers.

* * *

"Is that really it, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Team Seven were at Zabuza's and Haku's burial site on a cliff just outside the village. It had snowed hours ago, but then it stopped just as it had started.

"Hmm?"

"Is that the ninja way? To use and be used by people, like tools?"

"Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny," Kakashi replied. "No point in wondering whether it is right or wrong. It's just is. It's the same in Konoha."

"Well, if you ask me, if that's what being a ninja is all about, something's out of whack," Naruto protested. "Is that why we go through all this training? Just to end up like them?"

"Yeah, that seems kind of harsh for such inexperienced children," Kira inputted. There was actually a hidden meaning behind her words, luckily, the others were too dense to catch on.

"What is the reason for that?" Sasuke questioned.

All four of the genins looked at their sensei intently.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped as he sighed. He dreaded this question. This question is one of the hardest concepts to answer about being a shinobi.

"Well, it's a question without an answer. And that is something we ninja have to deal with everyday of our lives. Like Zabuza and the kid."

"Okay!" They all turned their attention on Naruto. "From now on, I'm finding my own ninja way! A way that's straight and true without any regrets! From now on, I'm following the way of Naruto!" Naruto proclaimed, enthusiastically.

Kira eyes widen in surprised, then she smiled genuinely. _"I can sense his resolve. It feels...nice."_

* * *

A few days later, Team Seven set out to depart from the Land of Waves. The bridge was finished, so there mission was complete.

"We couldn't have finished the bridge without you," Tazuna said gratefully. "I can't tell you how much we're going to miss you."

"You be careful," Tsunami said.

"Thank you for everything," Kakashi said.

"Now, now," Naruto said, smiling. "Don't get all choked up. We'll come back and visit real soon."

While Naruto and Inari were their cheerful goodbye session, a few kids jogged towards Kira. This got the other's, besides Naruto's, curiosity.

"Don't go, Kira!" one girl said, tearfully.

"Yeah," another boy nodded in agreement. "We'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too!" Kira replied, softly. "But I have to go. My job here is done, but maybe I'll come back and visit one day."

"Yeah, and then we play another game, and make Hitsu wear another dress again!" another girl laughed, causing the others to do as well.

"Hey, that's not funny, Tsumi!" the boy Hitsu cried out in both anger and embarrassment.

The others looked deadpanned.

"Kira, what exactly did you do?" Kakashi asked, somewhat dreading the answer, but curious at the same time.

"Oh, nothing," Kira replied, sheepishly.

"Here, Kira." Tsumi thrusted a painting her way. It was sloppy painting of flowers with a red ribbon stitched into the borderlines. "We made this for you. This is our goodbye presents."

The black haired kunoichi took it with gratitude. "Thanks, guys!"

They said one final goodbye, and then Team Seven left.

* * *

They were walking peacefully along the bridge.

Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"As soon as we get back, I'm going to make Iruka-sensei take me out for ramen to celebrate a mission accomplished!" Naruto gloated. "Oh, and wait till I tell Konohamaru. The kid's going to worship me!"

"Hey…"

"Yeah?" Naruto turned towards Sakura.

"Not you, Naruto. Sasuke, when we get back, do you want to go out and do something together?" Sakura asked with hopeful eyes.

"I don't think so," Sasuke responded, boredom laced in his voice.

"Oh," she said, rejected.

"I'll go on a date with you, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, happily.

"You idiot! That was a private conversation!" She whacked him on the head.

Kira sped her pace to stand by Sasuke's side. "Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke cracked an eye open to look at her. "What is it?"

"Um, thank you. You know, for protecting me," she said, blushing shyly.

"Hn."

Kira felt a tick mark on her forehead from that response. Her brows twitched in irritation. _"This guy…!"_

The next moment caught everyone by surprise.

Sasuke felt the stinging sensation on his face and recoiled from the blow. He looked at Kira with same blank expression, but his onyx eyes held a hint of shock in them.

She slapped him!

Kira just slapped him across the face!

Kira's face was twisted in anger. "You…!" she hissed, seething in rage. "You jerk! You almost…risked your life for mine, and that's all you can say? 'Hn'?! Why did I even bother worrying about you in the first place? Damn, your attitude annoys the hell out of me! If you're going to die, then die! Hmph! See if I care?"

Without that she stomped off in a huff, ignoring Sakura's threats of getting her back for hitting her precious Sasuke.

Sasuke tenderly touched the read slap mark on his face while he watched the furious girl ahead with an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter thirteen! Phew! I thought it was going to take longer because I had to combine five episodes into one chapter. Episodes fifteen through nineteen. Yeah, I know I said Kira is a level headed and calm person, but c'mon… There are times when even she panics. Remember, she's still new to the ninja world. She only just started training as a ninja a little over half a year ago…plus, she's a twelve or thirteen year old girl adjusting to life as a ninja. This is just adding a sense of realism. Anyway, you could see Kira was little reckless…jumping into Naruto's and Sasuke's fight against Haku despite Kakashi's orders to stay and protect Tazuna. Hey, Kira isn't the type to sit around and do nothing while her friends are in danger. By the way… I love Kira's tsundere-like side towards Sasuke! It seems kind of cute and funny. I know we see a lot of OCs challenging Sasuke, but none of them dare to actually hit him, unless it's during a sparing or training session. I hope guys love just as much as I do. Okay, I think I need to focus on the story more than explaining the romance. There is romance, but it's only a minor subplot to the story. So, I going to need to motivate myself to concentrate on the story, plot, and character development than the romance. And if some romance happens, then it happens. It's just that simple. And having a physical, sexual, or romantic interest in someone is just part of human nature. Once again... Just for a reminder... the pairings are either Naruto/Kira and Sasuke/Sakura or Naruto/Sakura and Sasuke/Kira. That's the last time it will be repeated. Anyway, please read and review! Constructive criticisms are also welcomed and much obliged! Tell me how you feel about the chapter or the story overall! Reviews motivate me to keep going because I love to hear you guys' opinions on it!)**


	14. Girl Talk

**(A/N: Here is chapter fourteen. Re-edited this chapter to make it longer because I felt like there's a lot of potential to add in this chapter to strengthen Kira's and Sakura's friendship. Enjoy!**

**fanofthisfiction: Thanks for the review, and yeah... Kira isn't the prejudice type. She finds it stupid.**

**Kurayami Kanzuo Riddle: I can't read Spanish well, so I had to use Google Translate. And I see that based on Kira's personality thus far...that you like the pairing Sasuke/Kira. I'm still undecided though.**

**Ravegirl346: Thanks for the review.**

**ShugoYuuki123: I agree. Sasuke did deserve that slap to the face. Most of time throughout the entire series...I believe he deserved a good 'sit boy' a few times. Referenced by Inuyasha, by the way.**

**PurpleRawan: I like Naruto/Hinata, but I love Naruto/Sakura more! However, I hate the way Kishi portrayed both characters in the end. I think canon-wise the pairing ruined their characters for me. I like reading fanfics about Naruto/Hinata and Sasuke/Sakura because it's SO much better than the ass-pull Kishi pulled. It just seemed like in the end they were both just simple fangirls in their own right. Sakura, being the obnoxious, loud type, and Hinata being the quiet, stalker type. The only reason that Hinata isn't going to paired up with Naruto is that I think it'll ruin her character, if I did. You know, make her needy and pathetic. Yes, she could grow to be more courageous, but in a canon I also find it also as a drawback when Naruto is involved...going one step forward, then two steps back. Plus, their was so much potential for Hinata, only for it to be thrown out the window in the end. I do like Naruto/Hinata, but there are some fanfics where I just hate the way the pairing is portrayed. Mostly the ones where, Naruto fed up with the village's hatred of him, leaves Konoha hating its residents, then all of a sudden Hinata out of all people comes up to him asking to join, and he accepts without question, despite saying he hated everyone in Konoha. And half the time, Hinata should be unaware that Naruto is leaving, and by some Deus Ex Machina method to get the pairing going, she does. This is especially going by that fact in part one Naruto quoted that he barely knows Hinata. He only starts noticing her during part two. And for Sasuke/Sakura, I can only shake my head in disappointment in the canon version of this pairing. Honestly, to me, despite Sasuke and Sakura being two of my favorite characters, is the only thing good about this pairing is their daughter, Sarada. I absolutely adore her! More so than Naruto's and Hinata's kids, Boruto and Himawari...no offense. When it comes to the pairing of Sasuke/Sakura, I think Kishi was going for the classic angel/demon sort of cliche romance, but took it TOO far on the negative side. I just hate how weak-willed Sakura is around Sasuke. We all know how brave, courageous, and headstrong she could be, but as soon as Sasuke shows up...it's thrown out the window in an instance. Yeah, when comes to canon-wise to these pairings, I'm neutral towards Naruto/Hinata, but I dislike Sasuke/Sakura. Fortunately, fanfic-wise, depending on how plot goes and the story portrays them, I adore them! I guess, you can say the writing either makes me love or hate the pairings. I guess, you can say the reason I like Naruto/Sakura, despite the Minato/Kushina parallels, is that adored the whole acquaintances to best friends to lovers through hardship classic type of romance. And to be honest that's my favorite type of romance. I hate the rush, somewhat unexplained, last minute hook up pairing that Kishi tried to make Naruto/Hinata and Sasuke/Sakura try to be in canon. Those are the kind of romance I hate. I don't hate the pairing as I keeping saying for the umpteenth time, I just hate the canon romance in particular. And I also dislike people's Sakura is 'mean' to Naruto reasoning for disliking her or the pairing. I think that reasoning is stupid, childish, and immature. As almost all anime romance I've seen thus far are shown that way from way one way or another. Inuyasha, Bleach, and Angel Beats are a few examples. Even most people in real life are like that. But really...isn't it any wonder why Sakura is mean to Naruto in the beginning. I, like Sakura, find prank-loving people to be annoying, but I'm more subtle about it. I won't hit them or yell at them. I'll just quietly get up and leave to a different location in mild annoyance as I'm the type that doesn't want to get involved in unnecessary things. Okay, I ranted too much on pairings. Yes, I'm glad you love the Chunin Exam Arc. It's one of my favorite arcs of part one, beside the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Unfortunately, you are going to have to wait a few chapters before I hit into the Chunin Exam one. Maybe you can call it an original arc called the Uishiki Arc. Why is it called that? I don't know. I just didn't know want to dwell on a name to much, and so just called it the first thing I could think of.)**

* * *

Girl Talk

Team Seven was walking along a dirty road in a forest. Unfortunately, they had to stop because a certain knuckleheaded ninja lost the free ramen coupon that Kira gave him the other day.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Naruto searched his belongings, frantically trying to find the missing ticket. "I can't find it! It's gone!"

Sakura sighed in exasperation. "Just stop whining about it already!"

"Aw! Don't you understand? Kira gave that to me!"

"Yeah, don't you understand, Sakura?" Kira asked in a sly manner. "I mean, what would you do if Sasuke got lost?"

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

Sakura rolled her eyes as if Kira just asked the most stupid question in the world.

"Why would Sasuke get lost?" the pinklette asked, hands in her hips.

Kira shrugged. "Because he's stupid."

Sasuke's eye twitched, this time in irritation. And Sakura now glowered at her. However, this time it was the Uchiha who spoke.

"I am not stupid enough to get lost, Kira," Sasuke hissed with controlled anger.

"Well, some people can dream, can't they? And if you do get lost, I'll celebrate! Invent a new holiday! The day that Sasuke got lost!" the black haired female retorted, glaring at him.

She twisted her body in Sakura's direction. "And if you ever find this guy…" She gestured towards the raven haired boy. "…It'll be too soon!"

She walked away, leaving the duo glaring daggers at the back of her head, along with a laughing blonde.

Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fists. He was seething in rage. Kira can really irritate him in the most annoying of ways.

"How dare you insult Sasuke, Kira?!" Sakura shouted in rage.

Naruto was still rolling on the ground, laughing his head off.

"Shut up, Naruto! Stop laughing!"

He quickly quieted down in fear of the pink haired girl's wrath.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. _"So much for teamwork…"_

A thought hit Naruto. "Hey! I bet I forgot the coupon at old man Tazuna's place." He ran off without warning.

"Hey, you can't just leave, Naruto," Sakura protested.

"I'll be right back, I swear!"

"He's so irresponsible!"

"What a loser," Sasuke added.

"That boy," Kakashi sighed. "If this takes too long, we'll have to hurry back to make our report."

"Kakashi-sensei, why don't we just leave him behind, and go back ourselves," Sakura suggested, causing Kira to scowl at her. However, she didn't say anything as Kakashi beat her to the punch.

"No can do, Sakura," he replied.

The masked jonin tilted his head towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, you're going to have to go, and bring Naruto back."

"Are you serious?" the Uchiha complained.

The copycat ninja waved nonchalantly. "Now, now… Sometimes detours are a part of being a ninja, too."

All three of the genins looked at him, skeptically.

The Uchiha sighed. "Hn, fine." He took off after Naruto.

* * *

It has been two hours since Naruto left, and Sasuke went after him.

Both girls were sitting away from each other. Kira was mad at Sakura for insulting Naruto, and Sakura was angry at Kira for insulting Sasuke.

Kakashi was in the trees, reading his book while overlooking both girls, and their surroundings…in case an enemy attacks out of nowhere.

"Hey…"

"What?" Sakura glowered at Kira

"I was just wondering… Why are you so mean to Naruto?" Kira asked, curiously. "I mean, are you just mean to be mean? Are you just trying to look good in front of Sasuke? Or did Naruto do something to you that deserves such mistreatment."

"Naruto is just annoying!" Sakura answered in obvious annoyance. "He's loud and obnoxious! Plus, he tries to pick fights with my Sasuke!"

"Hmm," the black haired kunoichi said thoughtfully. "You sound pretty shallow to me."

"Shallow?" the pinklette screeched, her voice rising in levels. "I'm shallow?!"

Kira had to cover her ears. "Geez, Sakura! Not need to shout. You could have blown my ears off."

Sakura huffed. "Well, good then."

The black haired girl sighed. "That's not what I was trying to say. I meant to say that you bully Naruto for the idiotic reasons. It is one thing to pick on him, if he did something horrible to you, like a cruel prank or something. But it's another to just harass him because of his personality. What if someone came to you, and ridiculed you because of your giant forehead, or your lack of ninja skills?"

Sakura was fuming in rage. She was about to say something, but Kira put her hand up to stop her.

"I'm not trying to insult you. I'm just saying… Haven't you've been bullied once in your life before?"

Sakura froze in realization. She had been bullied before. She remembered the kids used to tease and say mean things about her because of her forehead.

She drooped in her head in shame. "Yes, I have. When I was just a kid, I used to be bullied because of my giant forehead. That is, until Ino became my friend."

"Ino? You mean that blonde haired Sasuke fan girl from the Academy?"

Sakura nodded. "Ino and I used to be really close friends."

"Used to? What happened?" Kira was quite intrigued. It wasn't like she was trying pick on Sakura. She was just really curious.

"After I developed a crush on Sasuke, and realized Ino liked him too, I ended our friendship," she said, gloomily.

Kira scowled at Sakura. No, she was shaking in fury. How can she just toss her friend away like that? The one who stood up for her, and practically saved her from the bullying? Over a guy she knows little to nothing about?!

"So, what you are saying is that you broke off your friendship with your best friend over Sasuke? A guy you know nothing about?" Kira inquired as calmly as possible. She doesn't want Sakura to think that she's harassing her.

The pink haired kunoichi could only nod in a shame. She never realized it before, but now since Kira said it… It really did make her seem like a shallow, little girl, who broke off her friendship with Ino over Sasuke, and just picks on Naruto just make herself look good in front of him.

Kira sighed and scooted closer to the depressed girl. She patted her on the shoulder. "C'mon! I wasn't trying to be mean or anything," she said, reassuringly. "I was just curious is all. Why do you even like a guy who wouldn't even give you the time of day?"

"I don't know why. I never even knew why I liked Sasuke in the first place. I just did," Sakura answered truthfully.

"Are you sure you like Sasuke, or is it the fact that other girls like him, and you want to join the crowd?"

Sakura's eyes widen. "Hmm, I never really thought of that. I guess deep down I was so afraid of being bullied again that I just decided to just join in with the crowd. If all girls in our age group liked Sasuke, then I should, too, right? I guess, it was just a stupid crush with superficial means."

"For me, if I have to act differently just to get a guy to like me, then he isn't worth my time," Kira said nonchalantly. She turned towards Sakura. Her face twisted in slight disgust. "You know, Naruto really likes you, and yet, you treat him like crap. You treat him the same way Sasuke treats you, and I can't stand that!" She stood up. "Maybe next time…give Naruto a break, will you?"

She walked off after lecturing Sakura with her head held high, giving the pinklette time to register everything. But she felt kind of bad. She could have said what needed to be said in a more subtle manner. She didn't mean to sound like she was biting Sakura's head off. She just didn't like the way she was treating Naruto. And, apparently, for no reason either.

Plus, she was also secretly trying to get Sakura to start appreciating Naruto. Maybe even seeing past his obnoxious side, like Sakura said, and like him like he likes her. She did promise Naruto that she will help him win Sakura over, and to do that, she needed to know why she liked Sasuke so much, and why all the unnecessary cruelty towards the hyperactive blonde.

"Kira…"

The black haired girl stopped in her tracks. She turned to look at the pink haired female. "What is it, Sakura?" she asked.

"Thanks for being honest with me. I'll…try to be little nicer to Naruto from now," Sakura said sincerely.

Kira smiled happily. "That's good!"

Curiosity now shone in Sakura's emerald colored eyes "Why do you insult Sasuke all the time, Kira?"

Kira facial expression dropped. She crossed her arms. "He's an arrogant, self-centered, pompous asshole! That's why!" she replied, but Sakura could detect a hint of anger and frustration laced in her voice. "Well, I'm hungry. How about lunch?"

Sakura smiled. "Sure, I'll like that."

"Good. And Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's hang out sometime. You know, just us girls."

"I would like that."

* * *

Another hour or so later, and the boys finally returned.

"You guys are here," Kakashi said lazily. "Good. We can get going now."

"What? Can't we rest first? I'm starving!" Naruto whined.

"Dobe, you can eat when we get back to the village," Sasuke said, boredom laced in his voice. He just wanted to get back to the village as soon as possible and get back to training.

Naruto scowled. "Shut up, teme!"

"Dead last."

"Bastard!"

"Loser."

"Asshole!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Kira roared. Both boys froze. She rubbed her temples, trying to clear away the oncoming headache. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Can you guys just shut up and stop bickering, alright? You just got back, and you already giving the rest of us a headache?"

"Sorry, Kira," Naruto said apologetically.

"Hn," was Sasuke's response.

"Oh, yeah…" She pulled out a lunchbox. "Here." She handed it to Naruto and Sasuke.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"You guys missed out on lunch, so I saved some for you guys."

Naruto and Sasuke both stared at the bento box in Naruto's hands.

"Thanks, Kira! Boy, I'm starving!" the blonde ninja eagerly opened it, however, much to his disappointment…there was only two rice balls in it. Animated tears poured from his eyes. "There's only two rice balls in here, Kira!"

Kira had a sly and mischievous look on her face. "That's what you guys get for taking too long and making us wait. Consider that your punishment."

Naruto grumbled something incoherently. Probably saying something about unreasonable and mean girls. Sasuke just stared blankly at the rice ball. Both boys each took a rice ball in their hands, chewed it, and swallowed.

Although, the both gave different reactions after that.

Sasuke continued to eat as if nothing bothered him. However, Naruto's face turned red. There was steam coming out of his ears.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Naruto chanted, his mouth on fire. "Water! I need water!"

Kira giggled and tossed him a bottle of water. He drank it vigorously.

"What the hell was in that rice ball?" he asked, terrified.

"Oh, nothing," she giggled. "I just put in a little bottle of super spicy hot sauce."

"How can you be so cruel to me, Kira?" Naruto whined.

"Oh, c'mon, Naruto. It wasn't that bad?" Sakura inputted.

"Not that bad! She tried to burn my tongue off, Sakura!" His eyes then widen. "Wait…! Since when do you two start getting along?"

Sakura smiled. "Let's just say when you're alone with someone, you start getting to know them better."

"Well, now that you guys had a little fun get together. Let's go, shall we?" Kakashi said, and led them on the path towards Konoha. The rest followed silently.

Kira took a glance at Sasuke. _"Oh, so mister bigshot wasn't affected, huh?"_ she thought, mischievously. _"Well, he can consider himself lucky."_

* * *

"_C'mon! Let's go out and eat, Mine, Cheri," a young Kira chirped, happily, pulling along two women with her tiny hands. _

_Kira had short black hair with a small black sunhat. She had on a green, short sleeved shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and green sneakers._

_The older girl on her right, Mine, had long pink hair tied into two pigtails with pink ribbons, pink eyes, and wore a pink dress, black stockings, and pink shoes. Everything about her screams pink._

_The other girl had a long, somewhat revealing red dress, and matching calf high boots. She had long brown hair and matching eyes. Her name was Cheri._

"_What's with you, Kira?" Mine asked._

"_I'm just so excited!" Kira replied, gleefully. "I heard there's a new store that sells yummy cookies and other sweets. Let's go!"_

_Cheri raised an eyebrow "A new store, huh? It's hard to believe a new store would open up."_

_Cheri's skepticism was understandable. The Capital may seem like peaceful and tranquil place, however, it was the complete opposites. It's plagued by cruelty and corruption. The townspeople were miserable. Some of the houses were rundown and crumbling. This was no way for people to live!_

_Children were out on streets, faced with the threat of starvation. Sometimes the poor families were forced out of their homes because of high taxes. Because of that, the men were sold off to slavery, and the women became prostitutes._

_Some became beggars, pleading people for spare change. They were good people, but fate to these wretched lands had weaken their will to the point where they stopped trying and gave up on living. They walked around with soulless eyes, dragging their dead feet along the pavement._

_Kira wanted to change it. This is not how people should live. It is just…inhumane. The Empire just doesn't give a rat ass about its citizens, however, the citizens were too afraid to rebel…otherwise, they will be executed. She wanted to change this hellhole for the better, but it would take time. She wanted a place where everyone was treated with dignity. Not where the strong become lapdogs to the Empire while weak were merely tools for that it can take pleasure in torturing psychology, emotionally, and physically._

_The very thought of it made the little girl growl in anger. That is why she joined a group of rebellions to take down the corruption around the Capital._

"_Kira, are you okay?" Mine questioned. She studied the little girl walking beside her. Her face was scrunched up in concern. Kira was like a little sister to her. The pink haired female was very protective of her, even though she was more than capable of taking care of herself._

"_Oh, don't mind me, Mine." Kira smiled. They sat around a table outside of the desert stand. They looked over their menu as they waited for a waitress to take their orders._

_Mine gave her a firm look then shook her head. "Kira, don't lie to me. I know something's bothering you. Now, spill it!"_

_Kira fidgeted with ends of her shirt, and bit the bottom her lip uneasily._

_The waitress came with their orders. Kira had ordered a plate of melon pans with chocolate chips and caramel. She had a glass of chocolate milk. Mine had crème de papaya, and Cheri was served a cookie and cream taiyaki ice cream._

"_Are you worried about the orphans living around here?" Cheri asked, understanding in her voice. She was always very insightful._

"_Well…yeah…" Kira nodded her head in a lugubriously way. "I don't care what the Empire does to me. I'm already committed to this job. But… I don't want them to grow up, leading a life that doesn't give two shits about them." She gritted her teeth. "Sorry about the cursing, but just thinking about the Empire and how corrupt it is pisses me off!"_

_Mine sighed, exasperatedly. She flicked Kira on the forehead._

"_Ow!" Kira whimpered. She rubbed her head, tenderly. "Mine, that was mean. You didn't have to do that."_

"_Well, that's what you get for being such an idiot," the pink haired teen said, harshly._

"_Mine, don't so critical," Cheri chided. "Kira is still a kid remember. Be a little nicer, will you?"_

_Mine rolled her eyes. "I know that, Cheri. But still, Kira…" Her eyes softened a bit. "We all have something against the Empire. But it will do us no good to be worry about others and what ifs. The best thing we do is take down the Empire to save as many lives as possible, right?"_

"_Right, sorry," Kira said, quietly._

_Mine smiled, gently. A mischievous glint then shone in her eyes. She snatched a melon pan from Kira's plate and began munching on it._

"_Hey!" the black haired girl, protested. "That's mine!"_

"_Well, learn to be more guarded next time, Kira."_

_Mine laughed along with Cheri whilst Kira just pouted. But the latter couldn't help, but to laugh along with them._

* * *

Kira's eyes fluttered open. There was sweat dripping down her brow.

Her eyes with somewhat clouded with lamentation. _"I haven't dreamed about Mine, Cheri, or any of the others in a long time."_

The black haired rolled over to her said. She clenched the bird pendant around her neck. The bird was actually a raven with red eyes.

Back then, she had a purpose. She had a true reason for fighting and surviving. It was to stop their corrupt Empire from ruining anymore lives of its citizens.

But now… What is she fighting for? Sure, she is a ninja assigned to go on missions and such, but what exactly was she fighting for? Who was she fighting against?

She groaned, agitated. "There's no point in worrying about it now," Kira sighed. "I guess, I'll just protect my teammates."

It was Team Seven's day off today. After learning about the C-rank turned A-rank mission, the Hokage was generous enough to give them a day off to relax and recuperate.

Kira tossed and turned on the bed, trying to fall asleep once more. However, she was unsuccessful. Damn! Ugh! Sometimes she wished she wasn't such a light sleeper and early riser. She read the alarm clock on the red dresser next to her bed. It said 'seven-fifteen a.m.'.

She stretched her body, and emitted a loud yawn from her mouth. She was wearing a pair of lavender pajamas. _"Well…maybe I can go train, or visit the orphanage."_

Kira has been volunteering at the orphanage for quite awhile now. Two months to be precise. She used to go almost on a daily basis. Unfortunately, ever since she became genin, she's been having less time to spend there. That doesn't mean she can't go when time is available for her. What can she say? She loves kids!

She climbed out of queen sized, lavender bed, and proceeded to walk into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. Kira put on her usual clothes.

The black haired kunoichi checked herself in the mirror placed against the wall above her dresser. She opened to the second drawer then pulled out aqua colored brush. She grasped her fingers around the handle.

Kira brushed through the tangles of her with such meticulous precision, hitting every knot that was in her black tresses. She didn't even know why she took so long to do her hair, or why she even cared. How long has it been since she started brushing her hair? About fifteen minutes. Usually, the black haired ninja would be done in five. She made a quick conclusion that since it's their day off, there's no reason to rush, right?

When she placed the brush back where she found it, Kira paused when her eyes settled on a photograph. It was a picture of her when she was younger, along with Mine, Cheri, and the rest of their friends. It was taken on the grassy field outside of huge building on the underside of a cliff. Despite the harsh times together, they all looked so carefree and happy.

Kira traced her fingers along photo with a nostalgic expression on her face. This picture had so much sentimental values to her. It's one of the few possessions she had left to remember them by, along with the raven pendant she wore around her neck.

"Hey, guys," Kira whispered softly to the image. "Well, it's been quite awhile since I've last seen all of you. Just to let you know, I'm a few years older than you last saw me. I'm a ninja now. Shinobi of a place called Konoha or the Hidden Leaf Village. Weird place, I know. But it's not as bad as it seems. They people here are quite friendly. Sure, there are some jerks lurking around here, but that's not anything new, is it?"

Her blue eyes softened. "I also have a new team. A hyperactive blonde boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He's always so hyper and loud. However, he is entertaining to be around with. He makes everything…less stressful. Then there's a girl named Sakura Haruno. She's…okay, I guess. I mean, she's smart, but that's about it. There many odds and ends she needs help with…that I just can't name them all. What she needs to work on now…is eating healthier and training harder. If you guys saw her now, you might end up mistaking her as prostitute with nothing left to do, but to sell her body to make a quick buck."

She then clenched her fist into a ball. "I have this other teammate named Sasuke Uchiha. Ugh! He irritates me in so many ways! He's a stupid, self-centered, arrogant jerk!" She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "But…I guess… I guess…he has a nice, caring, and attentive side. I mean, he did protect me and Naruto from this boy named Haku, who uses ice and senbon needles to attack. And then there's my sensei, Kakashi. He's so lazy and is always late to our meetings, even though HE'S the one who schedules them. And he always comes up with the most pathetic reasons for why he is fucking three to five hours late. But he is a powerful shinobi, and a reliable teacher when he can be. So, I guess I can let it slide."

Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. "I miss you guys so much. Maybe someday I'll introduce some of you guys to my new friends. I'm sure you'll get along."

Kira placed the picture back where she found it and closed the drawer. She looked over at headboard on the far side of the wall at the Team Seven picture that they took after they passed Kakashi's bell test. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke…well…at least tried to because Kira had a big grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around him. So, the blonde haired knucklehead also had a slightly embarrassed look on his face. Sasuke was scowling as usual, and sending Naruto a sideways glare. Sakura was beaming in a cutely manner, and Kakashi had a sheepish expression on his face while ruffling Naruto's and Sasuke's hair.

Kira let a soft smile grace her lips.

* * *

Kira was hummed an off key tune to herself while she was fixed herself some breakfast. She made herself a plate of pancakes and fried eggs with maple syrup. Pots and pans were sizzling as Kira danced around the kitchen, putting in the necessary ingredients.

About fifteen minutes later, she was done. Kira took the spatula and gently slid the pancakes onto a plate, then the egg to the side. Next, she poured the syrup all around the pancakes and eggs, watching the thick liquid drizzle down in an almost sloppy manner.

Kira was absentmindedly chewing on a bit pancake as she glanced around the house. It was pretty…decent. There was the living with a TV over a small brownish-red cabinet. There was a black bookshelf on the right side of the door in the corner. It was fairly empty, except for a few books and scrolls on the basics of chakra.

"_Maybe I should return those?"_ Kira mentally noted.

There was a brown couch across the TV with a rectangular, black table with unbreakable glass in the center. The curtains by the windows were periwinkle in color matching the doormat. The carpet was velvet red, and finally, the walls were painted midnight blue.

"_The walls of my bedroom are purple,"_ she thought, amused. Blue, red, or purple. She couldn't really decide. She loved them all!

Besides the living room, the kitchen, and the dining room, there was still two more rooms… The main bathroom and an extra bedroom. Why were two bedrooms? She would never know. Maybe there was a small family who used to live here before they moved out. Perhaps, this apartment was the only place available at the time.

Kira didn't really mind nor cared. Hey, a home is a home. Beggars can't be choosers. And besides, Kira did a fair and sensible job when it came to decorating the apartment to her taste and style. Something that screams cozy and peaceful, yet distorted and primitive, like her.

Kira finished her breakfast, and threw the plate into the sink. "I'll wash them later," she noted before heading out the door.

* * *

Kira decided just who she was going to spend the day with… Sakura. Not only could they spend some girl time together, but Kira could also train her pink haired teammate. God knows she needs all the training she can get because right now…she's a liability. Sakura has best analytical skills out of Team Seven, but that's all useless if her body can't keep up.

Naruto won't really be much use in helping Sakura. He will just be…too over protective. He'll be more worried about keeping his crush safe, and prefer it if she was in the sidelines.

Kira sighed.

And then there's Sasuke, but the Uchiha will be more focused on training himself than anybody. "Yet, he's the one who keeps telling her how much of a burden to the team she is," the black haired girl grumbled.

* * *

Kira made it to the doorstop of the Haruno household. The house was of moderate size and peach colored. She climbed up the steps and knocked on the front door. Not too loud, but not too quietly either.

She rocked on the heels of feet in anticipation.

"I'm coming!"

A woman's voice sounded from inside the house.

The next moment, the door opened to reveal a woman in her late twenties with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail. She had fair skin, green eyes, and wore a pink qipao dress with three-fourth length, black leggings underneath.

The woman's smile instantly faltered into a frown when she spotted Kira. "Oh, it's you." There was a hint of disdain in her voice.

Kira gave a sheepish laugh. "Good to see again, Mrs. Haruno." The black haired kunoichi tried to search inside the house over Sakura's mom's shoulders.

Mrs. Haruno, or Akari, just scowled at the girl. She wasn't very pleased to see her. This is the girl who assaulted her daughter at the Academy, leaving Sakura with a few bruises. Of course, being a worried mother, she reported the incident to the Hokage. However, she wasn't pleased that Kira was just left off with a warning, even if she was newcomer to the village.

Ever since then, Akari held contempt towards the girl in front of her. And then to find out that Kira was in the same squad as Sakura along with that demon brat… Akari wasn't just furious, she was absolutely livid. Her daughter was being shoved with bad influences in her life!

"Uh? May I can come in?" Kira asked timidly when Akari just continued to glare at her with heated eyes.

"Mom? Who's at the door?" Sakura asked from inside the house.

"Your teammate, Kira," Akari answered, trying to cover up the aversion in her voice.

However, Kira could detect it. In truth, she didn't care what this woman thought of her. She wasn't here to please her. She was here to help improve her daughter's training, so she wouldn't get killed on a mission and/or become a liability.

Sakura appeared next to her mother at the door. She blinked in confusion. "Kira, what are doing here? This is our day off, remember?"

"Let's spend the day together!" Kira chirped, dragging the poor pinklette out the door without consent.

"H-hey! Wait a sec…!" Sakura protested, but it fell on deaf ears.

Akari frowned deepened even more. By god, that girl is unorthodox!

* * *

Kira led Sakura into their usual Team Seven training grounds.

The pinklette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Okay? What are we doing here, Kira?"

Kira's face twisted into a serious expression. "We are going to train, Sakura," she said sternly. "Just you and me."

Sakura stood perplexed. "Come again?"

Kira just sighed, exasperatedly. "Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Sakura, you need to start taking your training more seriously," she said quite harshly. "You are weak."

"What do you mean weak?!" Sakura shouted, anger rising in her voice.

Kira didn't waver. "The way you are now…you are a liability." She raised her hand up to stop the pinklette from interrupting her. "You may have book smarts, but just being smart is no replacement for training and strengthening your body. You practically have no muscle in your body at all."

Sakura's emerald eyes drooped, dejectedly. "But Sasuke wouldn't like girls with a lot of meat on them."

The black haired kunoichi resisted the urge to facepalm herself. "Look, Sakura. You need to stop thinking about what Sasuke might like and start thinking more about your well-being. I mean, when was the last time you had a proper meal?" Kira looked pointedly at her.

The pink haired kunoichi flinched. "I'm on a diet," she responded hesitantly.

Kira just shook her head, unhappy with that response. "This forlorn attempt to get Sasuke's affection needs to stop now, Sakura! You're a shinobi now. You need to start taking your missions more seriously. Not chase some love fantasy that has an insignificant chance in having any success…from what I've seen."

Sakura lifted her head up. "So, what do we do?" she asked, albeit in a serious tone. Her eyes twinkling with newfound determination. _"I will not be a burden!"_

Kira smiled, contentedly. _"I thought I would have to slap some more logic into her. Looks like my talk yesterday got through to her."_

"Let's started off easy for today," Kira suggested.

Both Kira and Sakura started off by sparing against each other. Sakura was using the taijutsu style that was taught to her by the Academy. Kira found so many openings in Sakura's hand to hand combat skills.

The black haired kunoichi blocked a kick that was aiming for her head. In return, she threw a soft punch to the pinklette's chest.

Sakura gasped, as she skidded back a little.

"You need to tighten your guard up, Sakura," Kira chided.

Sakura nodded her head in confirmation.

Kira throw a punch her way, however, Sakura managed to block it and sent a swift kick at her. The black haired girl used both her arms to block the fierce kick.

She smirked. "Not bad, Sakura."

This caused the pinklette to smile, triumphantly.

"However…" Kira twisted her arms to grab a hold of her leg.

The pinklette's face scrunched up in confusion, then a gasp of surprise left her mouth when her sparring partner flipped her over, and pinned her to the floor by straddling her and restricting her movements.

"Looks like I win, Sakura." Kira grinned victoriously.

The pink haired kunoichi just sighed and condemned defeat.

Kira stood up and dusted the dirt of her clothes. She extended her hand out to help her teammate up. Sakura took her hand gratefully, whilst using her other hand to wipe the sweat off her brow.

"To tell you the truth, Sakura, you're taijutsu skills are…a little sloppy. There were many openings," Kira explained.

Sakura huffed a little, trying to catch her breath. "Kira?" Emerald eyes gazed at the black haired girl with curiosity. "Why are you helping me? You know, with my training?"

Kira just laughed, which further confused the pinklette. "Why do ask such a silly question, Sakura?" She patted the girl on the back. "We're teammates, after all. It's our duty to help each other out when the time calls for it. And besides…" She gave a sideways glance in both direction before her sapphire blue eyes redirected at emerald green ones. "…We can't have the boys showing us up, right?" She gave a playful wink.

Sakura just laughed in return. She wiped the tears from her eyes from all the laughing. "You are right, Kira! We girls have to stick together, if we want to beat the boys!"

The black haired kunoichi nodded happily. The wind blew gently, making the leaves in the trees rustling, and both girls' hair dance with the breeze.

It was about midday. Kira suggested that they do some push-ups, sit ups, and a lap around the village to pass the last three of four hours of daylight they have left. They did twenty five push-ups, fifteen sit ups, and one lap around Konoha.

* * *

It was near sunset, and Kira decided to stop by a diner, dragging a reluctant Sakura with her. The diner wasn't anything too fancy. It had a warm and comforting feeling.

The two girls took the booth near the window.

"What are we doing at a diner, Kira?" Sakura asked.

Kira just gave her a knowing smirk. "Hey, waiter! Over here!" she ushered a waiter over, ignoring Sakura's question in the process.

Soon, a waiter came over with a pad and pencil. "Yes? What can I do for you ma'am?" the waiter asked, giving her a kind smile.

"Yes, I'll have teriyaki chicken with barbecue sauce, shrimp stir fry rice drizzled with soy sauce, and a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the side."

The waiter wrote all that on his notepad. "And you, ma'am?" He pointed at Sakura.

"Uh?" Sakura said, dumbly. She stirred from her stupor. "I'll like a simple salad with dressing on the side, please."

The waiter nodded in confirmation. "I'll get your orders right away." He walked away.

"Thanks." Sakura turned back to see Kira giving her a sour look. "What?" she asked, feeling a little defensive at the moment.

"Really? Just a salad?" Kira hissed in an exasperation.

"Yeah… So?"

The black haired girl shook her head. "I got to get you off that diet, Sakura. It's going to kill you one day."

The next half hour, the waiter came back with their meals.

"Are you sure you can finish all that, Kira?" Sakura asked, incredulously.

Kira gave her a look. "Course I can! But…" She leaned over and dumped some of her chicken into Sakura's salad bowl.

"Hey!" the pinklette protested.

"Well, you got to eat more than just a boring salad, Sakura," the blue eyed female cut her off.

Both girls ate in a comforting silence.

"Kira?"

Kira's head lifted up, eyes glimmering with interest. "Hmm?"

Sakura self-consciously tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Why are being so nice to me?"

The black haired girl just sighed. "I've told you once before, Sakura. We're teammates. It's our job to help each other out."

"But in the Academy… You…me…we…"

She held her hand up, trying to get her to stop talking. "I know we used to loathe one another, Sakura. But that was in the past. Me, you, Naruto, and Sasuke… We are a team now. It will do us no good to have bad blood between us. It'll only disrupt our friendship and collaboration skills. So, let's just let bygones be bygones! Deal?" Kira held out her hand with a small smile.

Sakura returned the smile with a smile of her own. "Deal!" She shook her hand.

"Now, only if we can get Naruto and Sasuke to get along," Kira giggled.

Sakura snickered, knowing what she meant. "It will take them a million years before they can get along!"

"I know, right? Why are boys always so competitive?"

The pink haired kunoichi shrugged. "You got me there."

Kira set her cup of coffee down after taking a sip. "And you remind me of an old friend of mine. Her name is Mine."

Sakura tilted her head, confusion written on her face. "Mine? Who is she?"

The other girl just gave a blissful smile. She took a bit of her chicken before speaking. "Oh, just an old friend. She has pink hair, was stubborn, feisty, and hot-tempered, like you, Sakura." Kira laughed at the end.

"Hey!" the pinklette shouted, almost offended. Her sudden outburst caused the other occupants in the restaurant to glance at her in bewilderment, making her face flush in embarrassment.

She just grumbled under her breath and stabbed her salad with her fork, chewing it angrily. Kira was laughing all the while. However, Sakura missed the dull look the glazed across her sapphire eyes before disappearing just moments ago.

This was a nice feeling. The tension between those two girls, since their Academy days, had finally been lifted. Both Sakura and Kira chatted along while enjoying the taste of their foods.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sakura yelled as she entered her house.

"Sakura! Welcome home, dear!" Akari greeted her daughter. The pinklette's noise was filled with a delicious aroma. She looked over to see her mother making dinner. "Dinner will be ready in a minute, sweetie," Akari said as if reading her daughter's thoughts.

"No thanks, mom," Sakura replied. "I already ate earlier."

"Really?" The woman finally settled her eyes on her daughter. She gasped, seeing the cuts and small bruises on her body. She rushed to her, worry wrinkling her facial features. "Sakura, what happened?"

"Oh? These?" The pink haired pre-teen gestured towards her small injures. "These are just from training. Me and Kira spent all day training together, and then we went out to dinner."

"Kira? The girl you didn't get along with in the Academy?" Akari questioned, puzzled.

Sakura simply smiled in a reassuring manner. "Yeah, it's hard to believe. But Kira and I are really getting along now."

"If you say so, dear," Akari said, still unsure. She still didn't trust that Kira girl. As far as she knew, that girl was out of control. "So, you are not hungry?"

The pink haired girl pondered a bit. "On second thought, seconds would be nice. Just let me clean my wounds, I'll be back down in a bit."

"Alright!" The brown haired woman went back to fixing dinner while her daughter went upstairs to the bathroom to bandage her bruises.

"_I can't believe how easily me and Kira can get along,"_ Sakura thought with a smile. _"Thanks to her, I think…maybe…I won't be a nuisance. I guess, the only reason I didn't take my training seriously was because I thought I wouldn't amount to anything. But now… I feel more confident in myself than ever before."_

Sakura rushed back downstairs, after cleaning her cuts, to eat dinner with her mother.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter fourteen. I told you this chapter may end up short. I was going to make it longer, but then I thought…naw. Why? Because I wanted it to just focus on Kira and Sakura bonding and getting to know each other. That's okay. It's hard for me to explain anyway. The reason for Kira's conversation with Sakura is for two things. One, she wanted to know why Sakura is such a fan girl for Sasuke. And two, she promised Naruto that she will try to hook her up with him, but she's being subtle about it. She doesn't want Sakura to fall for Naruto just because she told her to. She wants her to do it on her own terms. You should remember that promise from earlier chapters. I really like the stories where Sakura isn't so much of a Sasuke fan girl, but still remains in character. That's what I'm trying to do. I am gradually trying to dim down Sakura's fan girl side while keeping her overall character still intact. If any of you are my previous readers, you'll notice that this chapter is about three times as long as it originally was. That's because I didn't know what I was going to do with Sakura before. What I meant it is…how would I proceed with her training. I still want her to have the same abilities as canon, you know, being a medic-nin and all that later on. However, I am still confused on to get started on that. I was initially going to have her try taking her training more seriously during the time skip, but now since I figured it out…I'll make her be more efficient in her chakra control. I mean, Sakura has exceptional chakra control to make her be an excellent medical ninja…surpassing even Tsunade. I'll find out other ways she can use her chakra control skills and also improve in her taijutsu. And also, Sakura's parents are both OC characters I created. Why? Well, since I have first watched Naruto, they have never mentioned Sakura's parents being from a ninja clan, so I always assumed they were plain civilians. No ninja training whatsoever. But seeing Road to Ninja…kind of made my viewpoint turn upside down. Yes, Sakura's parents are civilians now, but the whole concept of them never having any ninja training was thrown out the window. So, I revamped her parents turning them into how I envision them to be. Anyway, please read and review! Constructive criticisms are also welcomed!) **


	15. Kira's Clan?

**(A/N: Here's chapter fifteen! I hope you Sasuke/Kira fans enjoy this chapter as to the rest of you as well! And thanks for everyone who's favorited, followed, and reviewed the story thus far! I love you guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Kurayami Kazuo Riddle: Sorry, I can't really put Kira's ninja stats. I HAVE thought about it, then I realize...for how I plan it...it will fluctuate throughout the series. So, ultimately, it will end up being unreliable to the readers in the end. And yes, I said series. This is Naruto, after all. So, there will be sequels. But that isn't for a LONG time.**

**Ravegirl346: I'm glad you liked Sakura's and Kira's bonding time! I enjoyed writing it! *smiling face***

**ShugoYuuki123: I like how you like Sakura getting serious with her training early on. However, Sakura still very much has a crush on Sasuke. She is just more serious about honing her skills now, then to try to flirt with him. As Kira, somewhat unintentionally, convinced her that Sasuke likes strength and power over beauty and appearance. And her becoming nicer to Naruto. So, you may expect Sakura taking one step forward and then two steps back. As I believe that crushes, especially ones you've had since your six, don't just disappear overnight just because someone tells you to get over it. I believe that the only way to get rid of a crush is to either A) fall in love with someone else or B) go done memory lane, and find out why your crushed developed in the first place. If it is for superficial means, then you know it's not love. But then again, most crushes start off pretty superficial. Plus, it should explain why or how Sakura fell in love with Sasuke despite knowing how much of a jerk he can be. People often write off as denial. But now that I think about it, it isn't so much as 'denial', but getting to actually know a person.  
**

**PurpleRawan: The Sasuke/Sakura was more established in a light novel taking place between Naruto: the Last and Naruto: Gaiden. It shows how the relationship developed and the circumstances surrounding Sarada's birth. Apparently, Sasuke and Sakura had a private, yet very passionate relationship. I can understand private because Sasuke isn't the type to show...tender emotions, I should say, in public. But passionate? After everything that happened in the series, how passionate are they talking about? However, in the Narutopedia, it suggests that Sakura shows 'maturity' as a character for loving Sasuke till the end. At first, I was faced with skepticism. Because I, like many others who weren't at first Sasuke/Sakura fans, thought it was 'stupidity', not 'maturity'. But then I thought after reading Naruto: Gaiden and watching the Boruto movie, that her loving Sasuke for the kind hearted and loving person he is now then what he was in the past shows maturity. Plainly, Sakura not baring a grudge on Sasuke and not loathing him for his past mistakes shows maturity. That's why I said last chapter that Sasuke/Sakura was supposed to be a angel/devil sort of romance. The 'angel' loving the changed and renewed 'devil', and ultimately forgiving him/her for their mistakes. I'm saying this as I'm establishing that Sasuke/Sakura isn't completely out of the picture. It's still a possibility as a pairing as everything else. As for Naruto/Hinata, although there will be one romantic moment between them, when Hinata confesses her love (not much of a spoiler) to Naruto as she defends him from Pain. There will be other moments, but to me, it'll be more of friendship than romance as Hinata will come to realize that Naruto won't return her feelings. By the way...and no offense, I find it, manga-wise, to be the biggest dumbass moment of her life. No offense to the confession. Beautiful! It's just...bad timing. Why confess if you're just going to get blown away five seconds later without so much as a fight? To me, it was just an Deus Ex Machina method to get Naruto to transform. That's the only purpose it served in the manga. It would have been more beautiful, if Hinata ended up dying. Not that I want her to. It's just, if you're going to confess, in the middle of a battle no less, then either you or your love interest will die. It just makes it more wonderful. Ultimately, either do it before a big battle or save it for later, as I find confessing directly in the middle of one very inappropriate and awful timing. But I LOVED it in the anime! Because they added a fight scene with it! Awesome stuff. The manga confession was just as much as a dumbass moment for me as Sakura trying to kill Sasuke by herself. I mean, she could have...Sasuke was weakening at the time and near blind, but Sakura's 'weak willed around Sasuke' nature got in the way. I think that moment was also just so Naruto can make a heroic entrance. I'm sorry, as a Naruto/Hinata fan if that offends you. I find myself to blunt and brutally honest sometimes when I don't know how to say things lightly. But it's mostly because Kishi sucks at romance! In my opinion, the best confession was when Sakura confessed to Sasuke in part one, but even that was...eh. Because she sounded needy, desperate, and somewhat selfish. Now, I want to really want to read the light novel where Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship develops. Too bad it's not translated yet. Just to be clear I loved Hinata's confession in the anime because she backed up her claim by trying to protect him, unlike in the manga version. Why Pain just sat there and let her talk for three minutes is beyond me.)**

* * *

Kira's Clan?

It had been a week or so since Team Seven returned back from the Wave Country. Kakashi decided to give the team another day off following all the D-rank missions they'd been on. Sasuke was busy spending his day training. There was basically nothing else to do.

Sasuke practiced his taijutsu skills, fire jutsu, and his weapon techniques. As he was training, his mind flashbacked to certain events that happened on their mission. How did Naruto defeat Haku? That was the thought that came up the most.

All the Uchiha could remember was that he achieved the Sharingan, he was protecting Naruto and Kira, and then he blacked out because his body had taken too many damage. However, how was Naruto able to defeat Haku?

"_The dobe is such a loser,"_ Sasuke thought, as he proceeded to throw a kick at a dummy he was practicing on. He couldn't put the pieces together as in why or how Naruto defeated Haku.

And then there's Kira.

There's something Sasuke Uchiha can say… Kira annoys him to no end. She teases and annoys him. She dares to look down upon him. At Sasuke Uchiha who is from the great Uchiha clan and said member of the clan.

Actually, maybe Kira doesn't look down on him, but she challenges him…is the word to say. She challenges him and his capabilities. Although, this is fresh and new for the Uchiha because Kira is the only girl, besides Hinata from the Academy, who doesn't fangirl over him. Who doesn't stalk him. Who doesn't go gaga over him. And it's fresh. Kira is annoying, but in a different way than all the other girls.

Nevertheless, Sasuke couldn't help but to feel this weird, calming sensation whenever he's with Kira. She has the calm and gentle aura about her. Even though she teases and challenges, she has this calm aura about her. This gentle glow about her. He can't describe it. All he say is that everytime he's with Kira…he feels more enlightened. He feels like there is more to life than revenge. That he can actually live a life outside of revenge.

Sasuke shook his head as he threw a kunai at the target, hitting the dummy dead in the chest. _"No, I am an avenger,"_ he thought. Sasuke's life purpose was to avenge the Uchiha clan. There was nothing else. He had to get strong enough to kill the man who basically ruined his life, his happiness. There are no distractions. He can't be afford to be distracted.

There are many questions the raven haired ninja had concerning Kira? Like, where did she originate from? Does she have a kekkei genkai or something? What is her clan? _"Her…clan? Her clan!"_ Sasuke thought. Then suddenly something clicked. _"Kira does have a clan, right?"_ This was something that bothered him. He'll admit that he practically spied on Naruto and Kira when they were at the Land of Waves. However, what bothered him was that Kira has…or had…a clan, right? Her entire village was destroyed. But she never mentions it.

Ever since Kira mentioned that her family had been killed, Sasuke couldn't admit it, but he felt like there's a strong connection. Kira's family was murdered, so she should understand him. She should understand the desire…the desire of revenge. "My whole team are a group of imbeciles," Sasuke sighed. "But Kira might be able to understand me the most because we have similar problems."

Sasuke stopped training, his thoughts too focused on this mysterious new girl who remained in the dark. There were so much things he wanted to know more about her.

* * *

Sasuke walked absentmindedly towards his apartment. He was done with training quite early because he couldn't concentrate since a certain black haired, blue eyed teammate of his. It took him less than twenty minutes to reach his apartment. He took a quick shower to wash all the dirt off. He then went to his room and laid down casually on his bed.

His thoughts drifted back to Kira. She was annoying and a nuisance. However, there is something about her that peaked his interest. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was the fact that they had similar pasts. Who knows?

At the Academy, Sasuke always thought of Kira as nothing more than a waste of time, which is basically what he thought about almost everybody. Her introduction wasn't all that impressive, nor did he care. He didn't really know much of her taijutsu skills since, for some reason, she never participated in them. Sasuke always assumed it was because she was a weakling, but after their C turned A-rank mission…he wasn't quite sure. Kira seemed quite adept in taijutsu. She wasn't a genius at it, but she was better than the average ninja.

All he knew about Kira was that she was just a shy, somewhat eccentric…according to Naruto, and carefree girl. He didn't really notice her eccentricities during their Academy days, but one incident should have tipped him off.

(FLASHBACK)

_It was another day in the Academy. If Sasuke remembered correctly, this Kira's first or second week in the Academy…maybe. He didn't care. The girl was pretty much as useless as everybody else in the classroom, so there was no reason for the Uchiha to find anything worth noticing in her._

_Iruka-sensei was busy giving the students a written test. It wasn't much. Just a review about the basic knowledge to being a ninja. _

_Sasuke could do this test easily. It wasn't that hard. It was really boring actually._

"_I got it!" a feminine voice shouted from behind him. He heard the sound of palms slamming on the desk. _

"_If it doesn't exist, I'll just make it myself!" Kira shouted, enthusiastically, eyes shining with glee. She turned towards her blonde friend. "And you're going to help me, Naruto!"_

"_Huh?" Naruto looked confused. "Help you? With what?"_

_Kira pulled him up and out of his chair. "Don't give me that look! You should be happy about this development!"_

_Naruto placed his hand on Kira's shoulder. "Kira… This is really bad timing," Naruto said, reasonably._

"_What do you mean bad timing?"_

"_Well, first… We're in the Academy. And second… We're in the middle of a test."_

_The black haired female blinked twice, and then looked around to see everyone staring at them, some with their lips curled, trying to contain their laughter. _

"_We are in the middle of a test, Kira. You and Naruto can talk about whatever you want after class, but right please sit and stop causing a disruptions," Iruka-sensei scolded her._

_Kira blushed in embarrassment, and sat down quietly. All the other students laughed at her humiliation. _

"_Pathetic," Sasuke grumbled as he continued on with the exam._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Sasuke stirred in his sleep. His onyx eyes slowly unveiled. He rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes. The Uchiha was awoken by a loud knock on his apartment door.

Sasuke growled in irritation when the knocking only got louder. Who the hell would be at his door? It was partially evening now. It was pretty damn late to be coming over for a visit!

With his usual scowl on his face, the Uchiha went to unlock the door. He slipped on his sandals, and headed to towards it. Sasuke's eyes almost widen in amazement at the sight of Kira at his door. It then hastily disappeared.

Kira was the one knocking at his door. She was dressed in a red, black, and white maid outfit for some reason and red heels adorned her feet. She wore a black fabric around her wrist with red ruffles. She didn't have the headdress though, or the stockings, leaving her legs bare. The dress reached down all the way to her knees. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail by a red ribbon shaped like a bow.

* * *

Kira was impatiently waiting outside Sasuke's apartment for five minutes. Kakashi was kind enough to tell her where Sasuke lived. He lived on the opposite side of her and Naruto's apartment on the other side of the village. Ironically, though, he lived near the Uchiha Complex. She could guess that he didn't want to live inside it, but still as closely as possible.

She had spent over an hour looking for his apartment. And when she finally found it, she had spent at least two or three minutes outside his door, knocking on it. The Uchiha finally decided to open the door. He was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and slacks.

The black haired girl crossed her arms. "Sasuke, don't you know you're not supposed to keep a lady waiting?" Kira said snidely.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Hn," he scoffed. "What the hell are you doing here, Kira? And what are you wearing?"

"Don't go thinking I'm dressed like this for you, jerk!" Kira shouted in a defensive manner. "I had a game with Naruto yesterday, and I lost. I promised I'll wear this all day because of that. That's all. So don't be getting full of yourself, bastard."

Sasuke eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. If all Kira did was to come and insult him, he might as well close the door in her face. Actually, he inwardly smirked at the thought. He could imagine the look on her face. It was priceless. Ha! That would put her in her place.

Before he could attempt it though, she brushed past him, and into his apartment. "Hey!" he shouted in protest. "Since when did I say you could come in?"

"Well, you didn't say that I couldn't," she retorted. "Besides, I told you I'd start making dinner for you, remember?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He didn't recall agreeing to that. Wait a minute… His eyes widened slightly in realization as the memory flashed before him.

(FLASHBACK)

_Sasuke was casually walking behind the group with his hands stuffed in his pocket. To his surprise, Sakura wasn't bothering him for a date or whatever. She was busy chatting with Kira and Naruto. Kakashi was leading them while have his nose stuffed in his book._

_Kira decided to slow down her pace until she matched Sasuke's._

_The Uchiha cracked an eye open to look at her. She was just staring ahead while nonchalantly twirling a few strands of her hair. So he decided to break the silence._

"_Is there some reason why you decided to start walking next to me?" he asked, but he didn't really care if he got an answer or not._

"_Oh?" She glanced over to him, and then tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner. "I was wondering..." She paused as if gathering her thoughts._

_Sasuke raised a questionable eyebrow as if silently telling her to continue. _

"_Do you eat dinner?" Kira asked. "Wait… Let me rephrase that. Do you cook or do you get take out?"_

"_Hn. What does it matter to you?" Sasuke scoffed._

_The black haired kunoichi huffed. "Well, pardon my asking."_

_There was silence. None of them spoke for minutes._

"_Take out."_

"_Huh?" Kira stared at him, confusion danced in her eyes._

"_I mostly eat take out," Sasuke repeated in a monotoned voice. "But I cook rice from time to time."_

"_No, no, no!" Kira wagged her finger as if she is lecturing a child. "Most of your meals can't be takeout. That's not healthy for you. That's it! I'm going to be cooking dinner for you from now. And I won't take no for an answer!"_

"_Hn," the Uchiha scoffed uncaringly. "Do what you want."_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"I never agreed to such a ridiculous thing," Sasuke drawled, coolly.

"But you never disagreed either," Kira countered. "If I can recall correctly, the words coming from the mighty Sasuke Uchiha's mouth was …. 'Do what you want', am I correct?"

Sasuke's frown deepened, but he didn't reply back, for he knew she had him stumped. However, he would never admit it out loud.

"This is what I want, and this is what I would do."

Kira was now looking at him expectantly.

Sasuke eyed her. "What?"

"Aren't you going to show me around?" She gestured.

He shrugged. "I don't have to."

"Oh? What a gentlemen you are," she replied in a sarcastic manner.

The black haired kunoichi started to pace around the room as the Uchiha behind her watched in slight interest.

"I've got to say… Your apartment is cleaner than Naruto's."

"Hn. I don't like my house to be dirty."

Kira nodded. "I usually clean Naruto's apartment."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you? His maid?"

Kira giggled. "No, not quite. I just do it because he can't do it himself. He's so hopeless," she finished in a joking manner.

Sasuke stared down at the floor. He didn't know why, but this weird feeling in his heart returned again just by hearing the sound of her laughter.

However, that burning feeling in his gut also returned when Naruto was mentioned.

For some reason, being around Kira makes him feel…what's the word…peaceful…he could guess. Her comforting presence is such a nostalgia he missed when his family was around.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. _"How dare she!"_ he mentally said to himself. _"How dare she try to restore the happiness that my family… The same euphoria of having my entire clan by my side… The exaltation they once gave me."_ Although he was glaring heatedly at the ground, he didn't know who he should be angrier at. Kira for having such an effect on him, or at himself for letting it get to him to such a degree?

"Sasuke!"

The sound of Kira's charismatic voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He tried to control his temper to look as neutral as possible.

"What?" Sasuke responded back to Kira's call.

"Um, is something the matter?" Kira asked, genuinely concerned. "You look almost tense."

"Hn, it's nothing. Uchiha's never let anything bother them."

Kira shrugged. "Oh, okay… If you say so." She knew something was bothering Sasuke, but she didn't want to pressure him. Kira also thought of herself as a patient person when need be. She knew it was better for him to come to her when he needs someone to talk to.

"Anyway," she continued on. "What would you like for dinner? I already found the kitchen, so you don't need to tell me. I just need to know what you like to eat."

"Hn. I don't like sweet things."

"Alright. Is there anything in particular you'd like to have?"

"Nothing really. I like rice balls and tomatoes, if that makes you happy to know."

"_So, rice and tomatoes, huh?"_ The black haired female tapped her finger towards her chin thoughtful. _"What can I make with those?"_ Her face grimaced a little. _"Just rice and tomatoes will be just too plain and simple."_ Her eyes then light up. _"I know I'll make a rice dinner deluxe style!"_

Sasuke watched in amusement at the change in Kira's facial expressions. It changed from contemplative to bewilderment to slight disinterest to finally light up with excitement. An excitement so strong, it even twinkled in her sapphire blue eyes.

Before he was aware of it, Kira gripped his arm and dragged him out the door, ignoring his protest of 'hey' and 'what the hell do you think you're doing?'

Sasuke grumbled under the breath. "At least let me lock the door before you decided to kidnap me, Kira?"

"Oh, right," Kira replied, sheepishly. "Go ahead."

Sasuke grabbed the keys he kept over the door frame. Once they were outside, he closed the door behind him, locked it, and stuffed the keys in his pocket. Shoving his hands in his pants, he silently followed after the bubbly girl he calls his teammate.

* * *

After minutes of walking down the streets of Konoha, Sasuke, becoming impatient, finally decided to speak. "Where are we going?" he asked in an uncaring voice.

"We're going shopping, Sasuke," Kira answered, playfully. "What else?"

The Uchiha's features twisted in slight disgust. He hated shopping. He didn't know why girls liked it so much. It was so boring. There was no thrill to it. He would never understand women and their need to shop and buy clothes and jewelry all the time. It's just clothes, right? There's no need to get excited over a simple clothe used to cover your body.

"We have to buy some ingredients for tonight's dinner, Sasuke," Kira informed him. "And we better do it fast before it gets too dark."

"Hn." Food shopping… Sasuke could live with that. He needs to get groceries sooner or later anyway.

On their way to the market, Kira accidentally bumped into someone. The figure was knocked to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry," Kira said, apologetically.

She noticed the person she bumped into…who was now laying on the ground…had dark blue hime cut hair, lavender eyes, and was wearing a cream colored jacket with blue pants, a pair of blue ninja sandals, and her Leaf headband was wrapped around her neck.

Kira recognized this person. "Are you Hinata? Hinata Hyuga?"

The girl in question looked up with nervous eyes. "O-oh, Kira! I d-didn't think I-I'd see y-you h-here."

Kira laughed half-heartedly as she lent a hand for the girl to take. Hinata took it quite hesitantly though. "So, what are you doing here so late?"

"I-I just g-got back f-from a m-mission," Hinata stuttered. "I-I was on m-my way h-home."

"Well, I was just on my way to do some grocery shopping since Mr. All High and Mighty here…" She gestured towards Sasuke. "...Can't take care of himself properly."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I didn't say anything about you cooking me dinner," he retaliated.

"You never said not to," she replied back calmly. "Besides, it's for your own good. You can't live off eating take outs all the time. Stop being so stubborn. I swear, you're worse than Naruto."

The Uchiha was taken aback. His face twisted in anger. "Did you just compare me to the dobe?" he said in a dangerously low voice.

The black haired female stared at him with defiant sapphire blue eyes. She crossed her arms. "What if I did?" she scoffed.

Another argument issued between the two. Hinata didn't know what to think as she watched the two bicker before her eyes. Kira was someone she admired. She was calm and cool, sweet and gentle. She was shy…yeah, but she was also energetic and confident, something Hinata wished she had. And then there was Sasuke… The Rookie of the Year.

To find both Sasuke and Kira walking together towards the same place, arguing like an old married couple, and Kira claiming to make Sasuke dinner, Hinata's face turned red as a certain thought hit her. Are they dating? That seemed to be the most logical explanation. Should she asked? Would asking them if they are boyfriend and girlfriend be the polite thing to do?

"U-um, a-are you t-two d-d-d-dating, K-Kira?" Hinata asked nervously.

Just hearing the word 'dating' caused them both to freeze. It took them a moment to register what was just said.

Sasuke scowled while Kira's face flushed red in embarrassment and anger.

"Hn. Who in the right mind would go out with her?"

"Who the hell would want to date him?!"

They both shouted almost simultaneously.

Hinata smiled and giggled into her hand.

Kira ran up to her. She placed her hands on her shoulders with animated tears pouring from her eyelids. "Hinata! You can't really believe I'd date a jerk like him? That is just cruel and unusual punishment!"

Sasuke just scoffed at the girl's dramatic antics.

Hinata just laughed, nervously.

"Huh?" Kira realized something. "Oh, yeah… Dinner! We've better hurry and get to the store, Sasuke. Bye, Hinata!" She waved goodbye at the Hyuga heiress.

Sasuke just did his signature 'hn' as he stalked off after Kira.

"B-bye, K-Kira and S-Sasuke," Hinata spoke softly, as she headed towards the Hyuga clan's estate.

* * *

Both genin were in the market, searching through the products. "Sasuke, make sure to get the fruits and vegetables," Kira said. "I'll get the spices and rice and a few other ingredients for tonight's dinner." She made a list of the fruits and vegetables she wanted him to get.

"Hn," Sasuke said, as he snatched the scribbled note and went off to do his task without a word.

About half an hour later, they both met up at the register with three bags full of groceries.

"Well, good evening!" the clerk greeted them. "What can I do for you, kids?"

"Ah, yes! I would like to purchase these orders, please!" Kira said kindly, as she silently gestured for Sasuke put the groceries down.

Sasuke grunted. He placed the bags on the counter. The clerk swiftly checked and told her the total price.

The black haired female pulled out her little magenta colored purse from the pocket of her skirt. Nonetheless, the sound of paper being slammed down made her ears perk up.

Kira peeked to see that Sasuke had already paid for the bags, and proceeded to take the bags.

"Thank you, and please come again! You two lovebirds have goodnight!"

Sasuke tensed and frowned whilst Kira's face turned red. The duo didn't bother to say anything as they left the store.

* * *

"So, Sasuke," Kira spoke up, trying to get the Uchiha's attention.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sasuke asked, a hint of curiosity laced in his voice.

"I-I… You know what? Never mind."

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn."

Kira sighed. She wanted to ask him more about his clan, but she also didn't want to bring up awful memories.

Another sigh escaped her lips. How embarrassing! She doesn't know anything about the Uchiha clan, and she has an Uchiha as a teammate. She didn't know if Sasuke would feel offended if she asked him to tell her more about his clan. After all, he takes great pride in it.

"Too much pride, if you ask me," she grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

Kira stiffened and then let out a nervous laughter. "N-nothing! Nothing at all!"

Sasuke raised a questionable brow. _"What's up with her all of a sudden?"_

"Um…" Kira quickly tried to search for some kind of distraction. "Look!" She pointed at some random store. "That's the Yamanaka's Flower Shop! Perfect!"

She snatched the Uchiha's wrist. "C'mon! Let's go! I need to pick out some flowers to decorate my apartment with anyway."

"Kira, let go of my arm," the raven haired boy protested. He finally managed to free himself from her grip. "I can walk fine on my own."

"_Maybe I'll just check out the Uchiha clan in the library sometime,"_ the black haired kunoichi inwardly thought.

Kira stepped inside the flower shop. "Ah! It smells wonderful in here!"

"Welcome to the Yamanaka's Flower Shop! What can I do- It's you!" a familiar shrill girly voice shrieked.

"Huh?" Kira stared at the person , who basically almost blasted her eardrums off, with a hint of bewilderment and annoyance. Well, it was hard to tell because her neutral facial expression.

The figure was definitely female. She had long, pale blond hair tied into a high ponytail with some bangs hanging over the right side of her face. Her outfit was quite revealing with a purple vest like top and a purple skirt with slits on the sides. She had bandages wrapped around her waist and thighs. She wore white and purple arm warmers and her headband was wrapped around her waist like a belt.

"Ino?!" Kira shouted in surprise, recognizing the person. Her face distorted into contempt. "What are you doing here?" There was some hostility in Kira's voice. She still remembered that Ino was one of her bullies during her short Academy days.

"I work here part time," Ino replied as it was the simplest thing in the world. "My parents own this shop."

"Y-your parents own this?" Kira asked, flabbergasted.

This caused Ino to roll her eyes. "Why else is it called the Yamanaka Flower Shop?"

"You can drop the condescending attitude, Ino," the black haired kunoichi hissed snidely.

"Kira!" Sasuke's voice called out from outside the door. "Hurry up, quit wasting time."

Ino jumped in surprise at the sound of Sasuke's voice. _"Is that Sasuke?"_ she thought, wondering if her ears are betraying her.

Kira stuck her tongue out, childishly, in Sasuke's general direction. "Geez! Be patient, you big grouch."

"Hn."

"_It is Sasuke!"_ Ino thought, putting on a flirtatious smile. "Sasuke!" the blonde haired girl cooed. "I never expected to see you here!"

Sasuke stepped into the store. "What's taking so long, Kira?" he asked, his voice laced in boredom. He didn't acknowledge Ino's presence.

"Don't look at me, Sasuke! Ino's the one who started it!" Kira pouted.

The Uchiha resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Just hurry up."

Ino took notice of the exchange between the two. She was feeling very jealous right about now. How dare a ditz, like Kira, talk to her Sasuke, like they are close friends or something.

"Sasuke!" Ino whined with a haughty undertone. "What are doing with Kira?" Her eyes stared Kira up and down in a predatory manner. "She's no good for you! I'm obviously a better match!" She winked seductively at him.

Sasuke didn't seem fazed, but Kira looked disgusted.

Kira used this opportunity to look around the store. The store had all kinds of beautiful decorations, colorful assortment of flowers, and gardening tools.

"_Hmm! What can you expect from a flower shop?"_ Kira mused. There were roses, daisies, lilies… Almost every single flower there is. A particular flower caught her eye. It was a bouquet of aster flowers. She sniffed and it. The fragrance was wonderful. She remembered this was her mother's favorite flower.

Kira picked some up along with some red and purple carnations, daffodils…her favorites…gardenias, yellow irises, peonies, and white, yellow and green roses.

"Aw! This is perfect," Kira said in a dream like trance. "Sasuke, get over here!"

Sasuke shrugged Ino off, who was now clinging onto his arm and stalked towards Kira. "What is it now?" By the sound of his voice, he was becoming impatient. Even though he didn't show it, he wanted to get out of here.

Kira couldn't blame him either. Being pestered by fan girls wherever he goes must be really annoying.

She thrust the bouquet of flowers his way. "Buy these for me!"

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation. "Pay for it yourself."

"Please!" Kira gave him the puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and snatched the flowers from her.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you, Sasuke!"

"Hn." The Uchiha stalked towards the register while trying to die down a blush that was beginning to form.

"I'll right back, okay, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Kira bounced out the door. She didn't move than ten steps before she was mopped by a few angry fan girls. Her facial expression began devoid of any emotion as she was approached by them.

"Who the hell do you think you are hanging out with our Sasuke, you tramp!" one of them yelled furiously.

"Yeah! I bet you're a whore!" another one sneered. "Why else are you dressed like that?"

Kira remained silent.

* * *

Sasuke just finished paying for Kira's flowers. After a few more seductive invites to dates, courtesy of Ino, which Sasuke ignored completely, he promptly left the store.

"Where is that girl?" Sasuke asked no one in particular. He didn't want to express it, but he was getting a little worried. Who knows what kind of perverts lurk in the shadows at this time of night. And with an outfit like Kira's…

Sasuke didn't want to think about it.

The Uchiha then heard a loud ruckus coming from an alleyway. He went over to investigate.

The scene he was meet with almost made his blood boil. Kira was getting harassed by some of his so called, self-proclaimed fan girls. They had her backed against the wall.

"Well?! Aren't going to say anything?" one girl yelled angrily.

There was silence, which only caused the females' wrath to increase.

"Do you think you're a big shot now that you're with Sasuke something?"

Still nothing. No change in emotion whatsoever.

"Damn! I hate those eyes of hers! They always seem like she is looking down on us."

One of them gave a sinister grin as she pulled out a kunai. "Shall we cut her down to size?" The same evil smile graced the other two's lips.

They approached Kira dangerously. One grasped each of her arm. The one with the kunai gripped her chin tightly.

"What? Not going to say anything?" she said mockingly. "Not going to scream for help?" She laughed tauntingly. "It's not like Sasuke will come and help a skank like you anyway."

"Hey! How about we carve the words 'ugly' on her back?"

"Good idea!"

Just then, a pale hand gripped the girl's wrist, tightly…almost painfully.

"Sasuke?!" all three of the girls shouted in confusion.

Sasuke sent them the darkest glare he could muster. This caused all three of them to become petrified.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" one of the girls asked fearfully.

"We… We were just teaching this girl a lesson for becoming a nuisance to you," the other one said as her two friends nodded in agreement.

"The only ones annoying me right now are you pests," Sasuke said coldly. "Now… Get lost."

All three of the girls scampered away in fear.

"What idiots," Sasuke muttered to no one in particular. He turned to see Kira staring blankly on the ground. "Let's go."

He took two steps forward, only to stop when he realized that she wasn't following.

"Didn't you hear me? I said let's go."

Kira seemed to return back to reality. "Oh?" She finally took notice of the annoyed scowl on the raven haired ninja's face. "Sorry, Sasuke. I guess I spaced out for a bit," she said sheepishly.

The Uchiha noticed for a split second how distant her eyes looked before it vanished. Maybe it was nothing…

Kira grabbed the grocery bags that laid on the floor along with the bouquet of flowers in the Uchiha's hand. "Let's go eat dinner, shall we?" She sent him a gentle smile.

Sasuke nodded and followed her silently. However, he couldn't dismiss the sudden change in Kira's demeanor moments ago. He wanted to know what the hell was happening to Kira. Hopefully, it's a topic he can discuss with her over dinner tonight. This was another mystery of Kira he wanted answers to, no matter what it takes.

He smirked. _"Kira really is an intriguing girl."_

* * *

About twenty minutes later, they made it back to Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke shuffled through his pockets for the keys. He found them and immediately unlocked the door with graceful hands.

As the door opened, Kira stepped inside, and placing a grocery bag on the kitchen counter-top. She then laid the bouquet on dining table.

After locking the door behind him, Sasuke proceeded to drop the groceries with the others.

"Sasuke, I'll start preparing dinner. You go…watch TV or something, okay?" Kira said, giving him a smile.

"Hn." Sasuke left the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour!"

He plopped down on the couch, and lazily flipped through the channels. He grunted in disdain as there was nothing to watch.

Half an hour later, the Uchiha could smell the sweet aroma of food being cooked. He was wondering whether or not to watch Kira cook. Hell, it beats sitting here and staring at the TV.

Sasuke got up from the couch and went to witness Kira in the kitchen. He was intrigued as she bouncing around from pot to pot filled with whatever she was cooking while humming a tune to herself. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

Kira then took out what seemed like a toasted ham and cheese sandwich out of the oven. She then proceeded to dice some thin slices of tomatoes and placed it over the cheese.

About another half an hour later, dinner was set to eat. Sasuke could to do nothing but stare at what was laid before him.

"Okay, Sasuke, I made spicy chicken and rice stir fry, tomato soup, and a toasted ham, cheese, and tomato sandwich with mayo and spicy mustard," Kira stated proudly. "Dig in!" She then took a spoonful of rice and stuffed it in her mouth. She hummed in delight.

Sasuke was busy poking at his food.

Kira giggled. "I didn't poison it, if that's what you're thinking, Sasuke," she slurred his name in a teasing manner.

"Hn." He took a sip of the tomato soup. His eyes beamed in delight. It was good! But he would never say it out loud.

He didn't have to though. Kira could see it in his eyes, which made her smile even more.

"See? I told you it was good," the black haired girl giggled gleefully. "You know, I usually eat twice as much as this," she said, after swallowing her food. Sasuke listened to her with interest as she talked. "Yet, I think Naruto can eat more than I can. I swear, Naruto's a glutton."

Sasuke growled, low enough so Kira wouldn't hear. _"Naruto again?"_ he thought, an unknown anger building up inside him. _"What does she see in that dobe?"_

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves down. "What is he?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"What is who?" Kira tilted her head in confusion.

"What is Naruto to you?" Sasuke repeated once more.

Her face lit up. "Well… If you want me to put in one word… I'll say fun!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Fun?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yep! Naruto's fun!" She then went on and on about all the games they played together during their days in the Academy. As she was talking animatedly about the dead last, the Uchiha could sense the burning rage in his heart once again, and now a strong desire to rip the blonde apart filled him.

"Sasuke!" Kira's voice snapped him out his vicious thoughts.

Sasuke looked at her, however, Kira could see the anger burning in his eyes. A dark aura was emitting from him.

She looked down at her lap shyly. "Oh, maybe I shouldn't asked."

His jaws clenched. "Asked what?" Sasuke kept his voice under control.

She almost jumped. She feel the anger in his voice, even though he tried to keep it even.

"Um…" She nervously played with her food. "…I…uh…I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind…telling me about…your clan."

Sasuke's anger vanished and was replaced with indifference. "You want to know about the Uchiha clan?"

Kira nodded. "I… As you know… I just became a ninja. But even so, I'm not fully aware of all the clans in the Konoha. And since you're an Uchiha… I thought I should get to know what your clan is about and all."

The Uchiha stared blankly for a minute, causing her to sink lower in her seat, feeling a little self-conscious.

"_I knew I've shouldn't have asked,"_ she thought dejectedly. _"He's probably furious with me for making him remember awful memories."_

"The Uchiha clan…"

Kira's ears perked up as Sasuke began to speak.

"…Were a very powerful clan. Probably the most powerful in the Hidden Leaf Village. They were a group of very skilled shinobi, they were the village's police force before the massacre."

Sasuke decided to just give her the short version of things, hoping this small bit of information was enough to satisfy her. And it did, as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"That means the Uchiha clan was something, right?"

Sasuke smirked at how easily amused she was.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Kira was slightly puzzled.

"Aren't you going to tell about your clan, Kira?"

Kira stiffened. "I-I don't have a clan."

Sasuke took notice of the hesitation in her voice. _"So, she does have a clan. Why did she keep it secret then?"_

He didn't know whether it was a good idea to press her. It was a subject she clearly did not want to go over. But dammit…! He was Sasuke Uchiha! And whatever Sasuke wants, he gets…and he wanted answers.

"Where is your clan located, Kira?" he questioned out of curiosity.

"I told you I don't have a clan, Sasuke," she said blankly.

"_What's with the sudden change in her demeanor?"_ he thought analytically.

Kira stood up to put her dishes away, since she was finished.

The raven haired boy decided to use a different approach to get her to talk. "Hey, I told you a little about my clan. It's only fair that I get to know about yours, Kira."

She sighed before turning towards him. She looked him straight in the eye. "Listen, Sasuke…" Her voice was laced with undetectable turmoil. "Just…drop it, okay? Even if I told you…" She shook her head and gave him a reserved smile. "Never mind. Forget it. It doesn't matter now anyway."

Sasuke didn't dismiss the faraway look in her eyes, as she went back to doing the dishes.

The air around them stemmed with awkwardness.

"Well, I guess… I better go home," Kira said softly after finishing the dishes.

"Let me walk you home, Kira," he offered.

"Yeah, sure." She didn't feel like fighting with him right now, so she let him do what he wants.

* * *

The walk to Kira's place was quite uncomfortable for the two, especially after that slight gaucheness of the experience earlier.

They reached her place. "Thank you, Sasuke," she whispered gratefully.

"Hn." He didn't say much. Sasuke turned and left.

Kira silently watched his form disappear into the darkness. She opened the door to her apartment. She kicked her shoes off, and headed towards her room.

She plopped down onto the bed, not even bothering to change into her pajamas. She curled up into a ball.

Kira just laid there, staring at her hands in acquiescence.

(FLASHBACK)

_The Zabuza Kakashi held hostage turned into a puddle of water._

_"Hey! That was a clone, too!" Naruto yelled, shocked._

_Zabuza swung his huge sword, which missed Kakashi as he ducked his head. He then proceeded to twist his body around and kick the copycat ninja, sending him flying._

_Zabuza grabbed his sword and dashed swiftly to where Kakashi landed, only to skid to a stop. "A spike trap!" He turned. "Hmph, trying to slow me down? Foolish."_

_He did a backflip into the water._

_"Sensei!" Naruto shouted._

"He kicked Kakashi-sensei into the air like he's nothing? Unbelievable_," Sakura thought, dumbfounded._

_"He has great physically skill, too," Sasuke said._

_"How are we going to beat this guy?" Kira asked worriedly._

_Kakashi emerged from the water, but for the some reason his body felt heavier. _"This isn't ordinary. It's dense…heavier."

_Zabuza materialized behind the copycat ninja. He did a quick series of hand signs. "Water Prison Jutsu!"_

_"No!" Kakashi shouted in realization. He was then trapped in a dense ball of water. "Escaping into the water was a big mistake on my part."_

_"This is a prison made of water," the swordsman said. "But it's stronger than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi. I'll deal with you later, but first…you're little friends will have to be eliminated."_

_He did a one handed hand sign. "Water Clone Jutsu."_

"He's even more skilled than I thought,"_ the masked jonin thought scornfully._

_A water clone of Zabuza emerged. The clone chuckled darkly. "You think a headband makes you a ninja, eh? When you've hovered over life and death so many times it doesn't even faze you, then you may be called a shinobi. When you've become so deadly…you're profile has entered my bingo book…then you may earn the title shinobi." He did a hand sign, and the mist began to become thicker. "But to call upstarts like you ninja…is a joke."_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Zabuza's words buzzed inside her head. Sasuke wants to know more about her past. It was understandable. She did come from a foreign place in his eyes. Unfortunately for him, she's not ready to tell him, nor any of the members of Team Seven just yet. Nothing personally, but Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura seem too innocent and immature to understand.

Kira sighed deeply, lazily rolling over on her side. _"Will there be a day when I will ever tell them?"_ she thought impassively. She closed her eyes to get some sleep. _"It's probably better this way."_

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter fifteen! I hope you guys enjoyed it, especially you Sasuke/Kira fans. Phew! This chapter was longer than I originally thought. Kira seemed to be acting a bit…odd in this chapter. Just what was her past like? I believe…Sasuke is the type of person that always wants answers to everything, judging by the anime and manga. Even going as far as threatening people to get said answers…well part two Sasuke anyway…when he becomes a sociopath and everything. Oh, and about Kira's flowers. I didn't just choose random ones. They all have different meanings that represent Kira's personality in someway or another.**

**List of flowers and their meanings:**

**Asters: Patience, elegance, and daintiness**

**Red Carnations: Love, pride, and admiration**

**Purple Carnations: Capriciousness**

**Daffodils: Regard and chivalry**

**Gardenias: Purity and sweetness**

**Yellow irises: Passion**

**Peonies: Bashfulness and compassion**

**White roses: Purity, chastity, and innocence**

**Yellow roses: Exuberance**

**Green roses: Harmony, peace, and tranquility**

**There! That's all the flowers and their meanings. **

**It seems that everyone seems quite interested on who Kira is being paired up with. However, it's still undecided, though, I do not encourage starting a pairing war between Naruto/Kira and Sasuke/Kira. No wars, please. I've seen what they do to people. Also I don't encourage you to flame me or curse me out, if your preferred pairing doesn't happen in the end. And also don't worry, they will be build up between those two pairings and other side ones, so the pairing won't become ass pulled pairings, like Kishi did in the manga. And no characters will have to die and become 'cupid' just to make said pairings happen. That was utter bullshit on Kishi's part! Right now, Kira is more focused on her adventures as a ninja then on romance. Although, there will be some mentions of it, but she won't focus too much on it. Plus, she's only twelve right now. So...yeah. **

**And yeah, I said this is an extra arc, but it's mostly team bonding stuff. So, don't expect much action. I was going to have action, but two things stopped me. Number one) I might end up getting carried away and reveal too many things too soon and number two) I just suck at it...for now. Still improving. **

**And by the way...since I've always been a big mystery fan. Expect some suspense, cliffhangers, and, unfortunately, anti-climatic scenes. Especially, regarding Kira's past. Because it isn't something I'm going to show all at once. It will stretched across throughout the series. It may also get a little confusing. But it's a mystery, you'll eventually have to solve. And like all great mysterious, it's there to confuse the reader until midway or the end.**

**I also was going to have a poll up regarding several things, like pairing, how to improve Sakura, etc., but then I thought nah. What's the point of it, if I may or may not be committed to it? I don't like making promises I'm not sure I'm going to keep in the end. So, I'll just let the story figure itself out.**

**And don't worry, there will be some Naruto/Kira chapters as well. Actually, there was some implied Naruto/Kira moments. Just what kind game were they playing for Kira to end up in a maid outfit for the entire day? However, I guess being implied doesn't count as much as being shown.  
**

**Well, that's all for this chapter! Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are most certainly welcome as well!)**


	16. Naruto's and Sasuke's Misadventure

**(A/N: Here's chapter sixteen! Enjoy! When I try answer reviews, I'm going to try to make it short and sweet, as I've felt that answering reviews earlier were WAY too long. I blame myself and my rambling. If I don't fully answer your questions, meaning if you are still confused by my answer either a) send me a PM or b) continue reading, your questions will probably be answered in later chapters anyway. It's just whether you have patience or not.  
**

**Beatifulzombie11: *sheepish laugh* Thanks for pointing that out. I fixed it. Oh, and Kira is not a mary-sue. At least I don't think so... I know in the first three chapters, it may seem like it at first glance. That's due to me rushing through the first three chapters. I didn't want to write trivial stuff, like Kira's days in the Academy. I mean, I hate school, so I don't feel the need to write about it, even if it's a ninja school in a fictional world. I felt like it would end up being sloppy and just lazy work. Being worse than it really ones. So, I just wanted to get straight into the action and excitement! That's just how I am, straight and to the point, even in my writing. Although, I do go back and add details, if necessary.  
**

**PurpleRawan: I guess time slows down during a flashback, that's my only explanation. Like how time slows down when you are sleeping. You feel like you sleep only for thirty minutes, but wake up to realize you've been sleeping for hours.**

**Guest Review- guest: This is the most rich! I read your review and laughed so hard! Hey, did I force you to read my story? No, I didn't. So why are you? So, you can complain about the pairing choices? *lol* Wow, here's a no life. *lol* And did I say Kira was a self-insert? I'm pretty sure I didn't. I pretty sure I said specifically that Kira was just a regular OC I created. Not a self-insert. If she was a SI, I would mentioned either in the summary or at the very first author's note of the first chapter. *lol* I don't know what to say, but to seriously get a life! I can also tell that you didn't really bother to even READ the story. Just skimmed through to find something you dislike, then flame about it. Because your review is invalid with false information, as I've made clarifications in earlier chapters, IF YOU WERE READING, which you clearly weren't. Therefore, your review is irrelevant to me. I should also probably thank you because you are making me realize that my story is more popular than I thought it was, if people are starting to feel threatened by it. Which is also stupid for them to feel threatened by simple words on screen, no less! *lol*  
**

**Hey, everyone, just so you knows, I don't take guest reviews seriously. At least, the ones who flame while hiding behind a guest review. I'll just laugh it off! They are just cowards hiding behind a computer screen. Not even man enough to at least log in before posting a flame. They are the TRUE cowards of the world! Everyone agree?)**

* * *

Naruto's and Sasuke's Misadventure

Sasuke could only lay back on his bed. It was nearly six in the morning. He always was an early riser. Although, he couldn't get the image of last night's incident from his mind. Sasuke has always been very sharp and observant for someone his age. More so than the average genin should be.

"_There is something about Kira that bothers me,"_ Sasuke thought to himself. _"But what is it?"_ He twisted his body to the side. His face, scrunched in frustration. After dropping Kira off…there's something that he wanted to know more than he ever did before. Kira seemed to be rather…careful when choosing her words. But why though?

He sighed. The raven haired ninja should stop thinking about Kira. He should focus on getting strong enough to exact revenge on his brother. That's his life's purpose, after all. Thinking about her is just a distraction away from that. And Sasuke Uchiha can't afford any distractions.

Sasuke grunted, and got out of bed, not wanting to be annoyed by his thoughts any longer. He had to get up anyway. Team Seven had training at eight. It was already six thirty. He took a quick shower, threw on his usual clothes, ate a bowl of cereal, and left his apartment.

* * *

It was around seven thirty when he arrived at Team Seven's training ground. Sasuke was really just going to brood until he spotted someone was already at the training ground.

It was Kira dressed in a black kimono and dark red hakama pants. Her long, ebony hair was tied into loose ponytail with red ribbon. She was practicing with her sword.

Sasuke took a slight interest on what she was doing, the only main distraction from his roaming thoughts. It would seem as though she hasn't noticed him yet. Good, now he can observe her without losing focus. Maybe he'll find out what's up with his black haired teammate if he watched her.

The Uchiha climbed a tree the farthest away from her, so she shouldn't notice him. However, he was close enough to keep her in his line of vision.

No, he wasn't being a pervert. He just never saw Kira train before, and…curiosity got the best of him. Yeah, that's it.

He watched…quite impressed on each graceful step she took. She swung the katana with such practiced ease and skill. She moved like the grace of swan…the elegance of a refined fighter. Each shift in muscle movement was precise, not a single motion lacked precision. She took special care to verify her every movement, and she made sure to twist and turn her body when deemed appropriate. Kira was really flexible and agile.

Sasuke couldn't help, but to narrow his eyes in suspicion. There's no way an ordinary genin can be that skilled with kenjutsu. He wondered just how skillful Kira, and why she hide it underneath mask of naiveté and clumsiness? But…each dignified step the black haired kunoichi took… Sasuke felt almost in awe by the beauty.

Wait…! Beautiful?! Where did that come from? He never thought of any girl as pretty…much less beautiful. No girl would cross his mind in that category, not even Kira.

Kira's movements came to a sudden halt. "You can come down now." Her calm voice snapped Sasuke out of his musings. "Sasuke."

The Uchiha jumped down, and landing beside her. "How long have you've known I was up there?"

She shrugged. "Since you've arrived." Her feet started shuffling towards her bag that laid against the tree. Sasuke watched as she pulled out her usual clothing of a maroon, sleeveless shirt, a black skirt with slits at the sides, a pair of blue shorts, black thigh high stockings, and her maroon colored beret out of her bag. "Um…" Her face turned a light pink color. "Can you turn around?"

Sasuke tsked, but complied nonetheless. He covered his eyes with his hands, twisting his body so his back was facing her.

Once satisfied, Kira quickly got out of her miko garb and put on her regular clothes. "Okay, I'm done. You can look now."

Sasuke turned back around and spotted her leaning down against the tree with her bow on her lap. He diligently took a seat next to her. Both of them sat in silence. The Uchiha was mulling over last night's peculiar events. They didn't know what to say after that incident. The silence was so awkward between them.

"You know..." Kira was the first to speak, breaking the unpleasant stillness of the moment. Sasuke didn't reply, but the intensity of his fierce gaze told her that she had his full attention. "I have given it some of thought… If you promise, then I guess I can tell you little bit about my clan. Since you've told me about yours and all…"

She locked eyes with Sasuke. "Can you keep a secret, Sasuke?"

Sasuke saw the desperation in her eyes. She must really want this to stay hidden…whatever it is. "Fine," he said plainly.

Kira smiled softly. That was enough to slightly appease her worries. "Um, I don't know how to start. Do you think it's possible for family to survive without some sort of lightning rod to absorb the impact and guide them?"

"What?" The look in Sasuke's eyes told her he was confused. So, she decided to elaborate.

"Whoops. That was sort of a rhetorical question. You see, I am the heiress of my clan. It is the leader's job to take all the clan's pain, suffering, bitterness…all the negative emotions upon themselves."

The Uchiha's eyebrows knitted together, as if trying to contemplate the meaning. Taking the clan's suffering upon oneself. Isn't that a little bizarre? Not to mention unfair?

"I mean, it's not ideal. Just being in the Leaf Village helped me realize that all clans function differently. They each have their own laws and regulations. My clan is no different. If one doesn't control their bitterness and resentment, then it could cause great misfortune to the entire clan. The leader is supposed to be sacrificial pawn to protect her people from that misfortune. Like I said it is such a flawed clan. I never believed in old myths like that. So... I'm not sure if it's really true or not. It's just something my mom once told me."

Kira sent a glance in Sasuke's direction, eyes showing such content and acceptance. Although, the Uchiha didn't feel the same way. Instead of the usual somewhat cold and indifferent eyes. For the first time since she has known him, they held warmth and genuine concern.

"Sasuke?" Kira was getting nervous when he looked at her that way. It was against his character.

Sasuke turned his head away. His bangs were shadowing his eyes, so she couldn't tell what was going on in his head.

"You're just like me."

It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

"Huh?" Kira tilted her head in confusion.

Sasuke turned to her with a hardened expression. "We've both lost our families."

"W-wait… How did you kn-?" Realization hit her. "You spied on me and Naruto, didn't you?"

The Uchiha didn't say anything, but Kira took his silence as a 'yes'.

She sighed. "As much as I want to be mad at for eavesdropping on such a personal conversation… There's no point now. What's done is done."

The wind picked up, causing her ebony hair to sway gently in the breeze.

"I wish everyday was as peaceful as this."

Sasuke snorted. "Hn. It's boring."

Kira let out a sheepish laugh. "That's so like you to respond like that."

She reached her arm around him and tapped their foreheads together. "At least now, we can start to understand each other's feelings."

Sasuke felt the heat rush up to his face. On instinct, he shoved Kira away. It must have been rougher than he originally thought, because a loud 'oof' came from Kira.

The black haired kunoichi sat up, her sapphire blue eyes glowering at the Uchiha, furiously. "What the hell is that for, you jerk? I try being nice, and this how you repay me? Hmph! You are such an insensitive jerk, Sasuke Uchiha!" She angrily turned away from him, her face set in a childish pout.

Sasuke wasn't listening to her angry rants. He was trying to hide the light blush that appeared on his pale face away from her. He was too busy trying to figure out why his chest tightened from being so close with Kira.

Sasuke could admit he is always uncomfortable around other girls. This is probably due to the fact that every girl he knows or comes in contact with…practically throw themselves at him, like a pack of horny dogs. Sasuke is wary of Sakura in that aspect because of her strong devotion to him, despite not knowing him as person. Sakura's uncanny obsession with him made the Uchiha very cautious of her and also annoyed.

However, with Kira, Sasuke feels comfortable, yet uncomfortable with her. Weird, right? Kira didn't have any underlining or exaggerated feelings for him. Kira just thinks of him as a friend. A friend that she considers an arrogant jerk, but a friend nonetheless. What even amazes him more is that, unlike other girls, Kira sees him as a person. Not Sasuke, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, or Sasuke, the avenger. Just Sasuke as…well…Sasuke. Sasuke feels like he can just be himself around her. It doesn't need to put up the cold, stoic façade his fan girls seem to love so much about him.

And that what makes him so uncomfortable around Kira as well. It's just that the Uchiha doesn't know how to socially interact with others, especially girls. Plus, with his ebony haired teammate, he feels more serene and relaxed. More at peace, and that what scared him a little. All these feelings coming to him at once…just from being in Kira's presence. He couldn't fathom why, but he gets this weird sensation in his chest where his heart lays whenever she's near. He just couldn't decipher what this feelings were. Sure, he felt them before… It was joy and happiness. He felt these feelings when his family was still alive. Although, with Kira, it's a different feeling. More prominent, he should say. Ironically, being the genius he was…these feelings are something he just can't wrap his head around them. He doesn't know what they are, and it frustrated him to no end.

Nevertheless, Kira was a truly unique girl that Sasuke slowly grew to trust her to watch his back. That was proving during the Wave Arc. Her shy, modest, compassionate nature followed by a feisty temper when angered or provoked enticed the Uchiha to her in such a way he never knew before, and that made him inwardly smirk.

"Hey, Sasuke! Kira…?" They both turned at the sound of Sakura's voice. Sakura came jogging towards the area cheerily when she spotted Sasuke, but when she discovered Kira with him…a slight burning feeling of envy and jealousy erupted in her. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"_Calm down, Sakura,"_ she self-assured herself. _"Kira doesn't even like Sasuke like that. Plus, they look like they are mad at each other, judging by the angry expressions on their faces."_

Remembering Kira's talk with her spending too much time trying to express Sasuke, only for it to backfire on her…she decided to just give Sasuke a sweet smile instead of inquisitive asking him out on dates before chatting along with Kira.

No sooner did Naruto arrive, then Kakashi about an hour later.

* * *

"Alright, you four! How about we do a little sparring?" Kakashi said while lazily reading his book. "Naruto and Sakura will spar first followed by Sasuke and Kira."

Naruto and Sakura began to spar against each other. Although, Naruto didn't seem too into it. Kira could tell he was holding back.

"_Must be because he likes her so much,"_ Kira thought, amused.

Naruto's punches were uncoordinated and rash whilst Sakura's were sloppy and untrained. Her stances were off, and her steps are clumsy.

Naruto and Sakura's sparring was over about half an hour later.

"Alright, Sasuke, Kira, you're up," Kakashi said.

Sasuke got into position.

"Kakashi-sensei, do I have to?" Kira half whined.

"Yes, Kira," Kakashi said in exaggeration.

"Hn. You're probably too weak for me anyway," Sasuke said, smirking.

Kira just looked at him with an expression saying 'are you kidding me' look. "Yeah, I'm so scared. The big bad Uchiha is going to kick my ass," she said in a mocking tone.

The raven haired ninja just scowled in aggravation. He knew she was mocking him, and didn't like it one bit. The last Uchiha then smirked. He'll put her in her place, and show her who is superior.

Kira decided to throw the first punch, only for Sasuke to effortlessly block it. The black haired kunoichi then smirked before swinging her right leg forward.

Anticipating this, Sasuke pushed back before it could make contact with him.

Sasuke then went in with a few quick jabs, putting Kira on the defensive.

"_Damn, he's fast,"_ Kira inwardly cursed herself. _"I guess I shouldn't have taunted him like that."_

One of his punches managed to connect to her ribcage. He then roundhouse kicked her in the back, causing her to skid a little across the ground.

"Had enough?" Sasuke taunted her smugly.

The black haired kunoichi's expression held determination as she wiped the dirt from her face. "As if, Uchiha!" She then went for a low kick. Seeing Sasuke dodged it, she followed by a left hooker across his jaw. She smiled confidently as it successfully connected with his cheek. However, she flinched at the contact. Fortunately, it went unnoticed as Sasuke grunted in pain. "Ha! Did that hurt?" she asked tauntingly.

Sasuke reeled back in. "I'll show you what hurts," he growled.

"Way to go, Kira! Kick his ass!" Naruto cheered.

"Naruto, be quiet!" Sakura hissed, causing the blonde to shut his mouth instantly.

The sparring went for twenty minutes with Sasuke pinned to the ground, and Kira straddling him. "Looks like I win, Sasuke," Kira stated, confidently.

Sasuke growled. Using his brute force, he managed to switch their positions…so that she was pinned to the ground with him on top of her.

Sasuke smirked. "Who won now, Kira?" Kira struggled fruitlessly against him, yet he proved to be physically stronger than her.

Sasuke was amused by her attempts. It was then he realized how intimate their position was. Their faces were literally a few inches apart. He never knew how her eyes glowed, like sparkling diamonds filled with fiery passion and innocence. Her black hair was disheveled and pooled around her as her face was covered in sweat and dirt. Her flawless, fair skin glowed in the sunlight. His coal black eyes traced down to her full pink lips. The small swell of her chest rose up and down. How petite she looked under his larger build. Her skin perfectly contrasted with sunlight whereas her eyes would look better glowing under the moonlight.

"_She's…beautiful,"_ Sasuke thought. Subconsciously, he began leaning down, completed hypnotized by her eyes. Eyes so filled with innocence and tranquility despite the hardships of her past. There were no traces of hate, bitterness, or anger…unlike his.

It was almost mocking in a way.

They've both experienced the pain of losing a family, yet his eyes held deep hatred for the one responsible whereas hers held nothing, only clarity and gentleness. There was also some sympathy in them. Was it directed towards him? He didn't know.

All Sasuke knew was that he was completely lost in her eyes. The scent of lilac and citrus reached his noise. It was such a lovely and unique fragrance. His heart felt constricted for some reason, for not knowing what to do with the girl below him. It was like some invisible force was pulling him to her, making him become completely mesmerized.

Kira's eyes widen. Her heart began to pound against her chest. A blush crept to her cheeks. _"What's he doing? Is he…? Is he trying to kiss me?"_ She watched him slowly close the distance inch by inch with his eyes half lidded. There was a hazy, unexplained emotion in his eyes.

Time seemed to slow down. The world was completely gone. It was the two pre-teens. It was just the two of them, and this moment.

However, a coughing sound snapped them back to reality.

"I hate to interrupt you guys in your…moment," Kakashi said with slightly amused look. "But we have a mission we have to do."

"_Moment?"_ Kira gazed at her sensei, then at the one holding her down. Realizing her the state she was in…her face turned a beet red color.

Sasuke just gave her a look of confusion. Next he knew, the flat of her palm made contact with the side of his face.

"Pervert!" Kira shouted, angered and embarrassed as she slapped him, hard. He tumbled off her and groaned in pain. He rubbed the now big red handprint on his right cheek. "What the hell do you think you were doing, you dirty bastard? Did think I was an easy target for your lecherous advances?" she yelled furiously. "Isn't your horny bunch of fangirls enough? Don't think I'll be like that! Sasuke, you stupid perv!"

Sasuke's onyx eyes glared heatedly at her. "I'm not idiot, nor am I pervert!" he retorted.

The black haired kunoichi crossed her arms in a disbelieving manner. "Oh really? Then what were you trying to do, Uchiha?" she hissed his name out.

"I…" Sasuke closed his mouth. He didn't even know himself. What was he thinking? Even he didn't know what was going on. It was like his body was acting on its own, then his mind just went blank. Well, blank isn't the right word. More like in a trance…intoxicated by her very being. "I don't know…" the Uchiha finally admitted.

This is what frustrated him. He couldn't understand it. He could understand what the hell this feeling was. He knew it was some type of desire, but it was different than the desire for hatred. It made him feel…almost happy…just being in her company somehow soothes his soul and any negative feelings of emotions he has.

Seeing the bafflement on the Uchiha's face, Kira decided to let the subject drop. He truly looked confused about his emotions and annoyed because he couldn't comprehend it.

Naruto was snickering mischievously at the scene while Sakura seemed jealous. Kakashi just chuckled sheepishly. Instead of team building… This sparring match had led to a boisterous blonde, a jealous pinklette, an angered blue eyed kunoichi, and a deeply annoyed raven haired Uchiha.

"Kira, come here for a sec," Kakashi beckoned her over. "You three converse amongst yourselves. Well, be gone for a minute."

Kira face scrunched up in confusion and curiosity. What did Kakashi-sensei need her for? Was there something wrong with her sparring with Sasuke that she needs to work on?

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Kira asked, making her curiosity known. They were a far enough, so the other three won't hear what they were talking about.

"Let me see your hand."

Kira's eyes widen in astonishment at the seriousness of her sensei's voice. "Why? What for?" She was started to become nervous.

"Now, Kira."

The black haired kunoichi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before hesitantly held out her hand to him. They was bandages wrapped around her forefinger, middle finger, and ring finger of her left hand.

_"Just as I thought,"_ the silver haired jonin thought, solemnly. "What happened to your hand, Kira?" he inquired.

"Oh... I-I did it," she stuttered, shrinking away a little.

"Why?"

"Um, well, I u-used to i-it."

She flinched when he gripped her hand.

"Kira...," Kakashi drawled out, humorlessly. "...Don't do this again, okay? If you have problem, to talk your teammates or come to me."

Kira glanced down at her feet, ashamed. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi gave her a one eyed smile. He patted her on the head. "Good. Now, let's get the others. We have a mission to get to."

The blue eyed kunoichi beamed. "Okay!"

Kira ran off to get the rest of her teammates.

As Team Seven were following Kakashi, Sasuke couldn't help to send a couple of questioning glances Kira's way as she remained clueless while chatting happily with Naruto.

Sasuke saw the bandages on her fingers, and he felt anger rise through him. Anger at her for not telling him. Anger at himself for hurting her when she was already injured and at a disadvantage. And angered at the scumbag who dared to harm her.

However, he was with her all last night, and her fingers were perfectly fine, No bruise or injury whatsoever.

_"Did she...hurt herself?"_ That perplexed thought racked through his brain. _"Why though? And for what reason?"_

Sasuke growled. He didn't know, but the idea of her self-harm injury didn't sit well with him. It made him...furiously.

He decided to ask her about it. But not now... They had an upcoming mission to focus on. He'll ask the next time they are alone together. He swore to himself that he will get to the bottom of this because this infuriated him to no end. And he wanted it to stop! Now!

* * *

About an hour later, they began their mission.

Team Seven were now gathered in the forest outside of Konoha. There was map laid out in front of them.

"We've received intel on the thieves that took the golden statue. They are either on land, or they are on boat," Kakashi explained as pointed at the area on the map. "We'll split into two teams, and wait for them in both locations. I'll be on one team, and your four will form the other to keep it balanced."

"Hold on… What does that mean? Are you saying Sasuke needs all the help he can get?" Naruto instigated.

"No, he means you!" Sasuke retorted in annoyance at practically being called a weakling. He faced Kakashi with a grim expression on his features. "Look, I know I'm not up to your skill level yet, but seriously doubt you need four people on one team. So, why don't you take Naruto off my hands? You subtract his skill from yours, then we'll be even."

Sakura, of course took this as his way of getting rid of Naruto just so he could spend time alone with her. They were practically hearts in her eyes. "Oh, Sasuke!" she cooed. "Is this just a clever ruse, now that you and I can be alone together?"

Naruto felt his anger flare as Sasuke once again used his nonchalant coolness to win Sakura over. "Oh, c'mon! You've got to be kidding me!" he boomed. "Why will my skills subtract from his?!"

"Because you have nothing to add," the Uchiha responded bluntly.

"WHAT?!"

Kira just watched her teammates bicker, and Sakura acting like complete moron, going on cloud nine at the delusion of being alone with Sasuke. She knew, she talked to Sakura about her fan girl problems…and she knew it will take some time for Sakura to let go of those misconceptions, but seriously?

She felt a tick mark appear on her forehead. "Will. You. Guys. Shut up!" In a split second, her fist connected each of their heads, leaving a lump. This immediately quieted them down. Naruto rubbed his head in an apologetic manner, Sakura looked somewhat embarrassed and ashamed, and Sasuke was now sulking. Kira just huffed, although, glad to stop their buffoonery. For now anyways.

"Thank you, Kira. I'll watch the peer, and you four will keep an eye out for the path in the forest," Kakashi continued on with his briefing of the C-rank mission. "If the thieves appear, notify me immediately. Do not engage. Our mission is to retrieve a stolen gold statue. We must proceed with the utmost caution. If the thieves arrive at my location, I'll send a signal with this." He held up a bamboo pipe. "When this lightning barrel is tossed into the air, it will release a thunderbolt. Once you have verified it had gone off, rush straight to the location that it marks."

"You better be careful with that. I don't want to get zapped again," Naruto groaned.

"Remember, you four are not to act on your own."

* * *

Naruto, Kira, Sasuke, and Sakura were now hiding amongst the trees, waiting for the thieves to arrive. Or at the very least, waiting for the signal…in case…they appeared at Kakashi's location.

It was only ten minutes later when they spotted a few silhouettes. It was the thieves!

"_The thieves are here,"_ Naruto thought, getting ready to pounce. He eyed the box on perched on the horse. _"The treasure is in that box?"_

He grinned in a manner with stars in his blue eyes. _"This is my big chance!"_

(NARUTO'S FANTASY)

_Naruto was grinning heroically, and holding the golden statue whilst Sakura was doting him with fondness all over. "You're amazing, Naruto!" Sakura cooed. "You are so much cooler than Sasuke!"_

(END OF NARUTO'S FANTASY)

Naruto's back straightened. Something hit him, and he noticed Sasuke doing the same. _"Don't tell me he's planning the same thing,"_ he thought as they both sent each other a challenging glare.

Kira and Sakura could only look on dumbfounded as their male teammates rushed in and began attacking the robbers. "Are those two complete idiots?" Kira whispered towards Sakura, harshly. "We were supposed to send the signal to Kakashi-sensei before we engage in a fight. Sakura, send the signal."

"Right!" Sakura said in agreement. She sent the pipe down, and lightning shot out of it. However, it was stopped by a sticky, blue goo. A set of chains started to attack. The chains managed to knock both girls to the ground. Kira must have fallen on her head because she was knocked unconscious.

Now, both Kira and Sakura were taking as hostages.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke ended up near a river by a cliff side. They were both wet from head to toe from being washed away by the stream moments ago. Sasuke held up the golden statue they were supposed to retrieve. It was just a golden teddy bear with a fish in its jaw.

"I can't believe they will steal something as ridiculous as this," Naruto heaved.

"The thunderbolt…," Sasuke uttered, almost breathlessly. "…It didn't go off, did it?"

"No, it didn't."

"Maybe… Sakura and Kira couldn't release it."

The blonde's eyes widen in alertness. "You think Kira and Sakura were captured?" He leaned up, so that he could stand on his feet. Yet, he felt a tug on his arm as he did so, and Sasuke was forced up into a sitting position because of this.

"Huh? What?" they both said, horrified that weird glue like substance, literally glued their hands together. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

They both started to tug on their conjoined hands.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"We're stuck together," Sasuke said, almost disbelieving.

They both stared incredulously at each other. "Ready…! Pull!" They began pulling at the opposite way. Unfortunately, the goo had the reverse effect, therefore, it made them crash into each other, hard.

Next, they tried punching the boulder with their glued hands, but it only managed to cause painful shockwave.

They tried bungee jumping off a cliff. This plan also backfired as they hit a rock at the base, only for a few moments later to be propelled upwards.

Naruto and Sasuke could only scream, panicking as they lips smacked together in a forced kiss much to their utter shock.

They both crashed back into the river. As they rose to the surface, they immediately spat out in disgust, getting rid of any water and the sensation of the wretched kiss from their mouths.

"Why do I always end up kissing you?!" Sasuke shouted, highly irritated.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Naruto retaliated.

Both boys sighed in embarrassed and disgust at what transfixed between them. Once again, they were forced into another dreaded kiss. They both made a mental agreement with each other to never speak of this again.

"We have to find a way to get ourselves free," Naruto declared. "While we're stuck like this, Sakura and Kira could be…" He didn't finish that thought. He ran in an upward, dragging Sasuke along with him.

"Naruto, stop! You idiot!" Sasuke protested.

The blonde ninja ignored him. "Hang tight, Sakura, Kira. I'm coming to save you guys!"

"Listen, dobe! Wait!"

Sasuke was once again ignored, so he decided to swing his leg towards the hyperactive ninja's legs. This caused him to collapse onto him.

"What the hell are you doing, teme?" Naruto shouted angrily, fisting his hand in the Uchiha's shirt. "I mean, don't you care what happens to Kira and Sakura?"

"Look, we will save them," Sasuke reasoned. "But we can't do anything when we're like this."

"Saving them, no matter what it takes, is what a real friend will do! I don't want people to say that I'm scum because I can't rescue my friends!"

"Yeah, fine, but joining with Kakashi is still the right move! It'll increase our chances of survival!"

Naruto's grip on his shirt tightened. "Don't talk me about our chances! That just depends on how hard we work to save them! No way will I let them die over this stupid bear!" He grabbed the statue. He began slamming it down on their locked hands.

"Naruto, you idiot! Stop it!"

"No, dammit!"

"But people who abandon the mission are also scum, too," Sasuke said, calmly.

Naruto suddenly stopped. He looked constipated.

The blonde then gave his raven haired teammate a grim look. "Got to pee…" he whispered, quietly.

"You… WHAT?!" Sasuke practically screeched, almost petrified.

"I said, I got to go take a leak!" he repeated as he dashed towards the wall, dragging the Uchiha behind him.

Sasuke managed to get up from the ground. "What the hell?" he said, incredulously.

"Oh, okay. One handed then." He began unzipping his fly.

"Cut it out! Not so close! You're going to splash it on me!"

"Listen, I'm sorry. But if you got to go, you got to go."

"Just hold it!"

"I can't!"

Sasuke shoved Naruto aside with his free hand.

"Knock it off, will you?" Naruto grumbled, annoyed.

"Hurry and zip it up!" Sasuke said, urgently.

They spotted one of the thief also taking a leak by a tree. Both Naruto and the robber slowly zipped up their pants.

The robber suddenly shrieked as they both ninjas flew back. He then threw his chain at them.

Naruto and Sasuke both tried to run in opposite directions, but they must have forgotten they were tied together…therefore, they ended up bumping into each other. They resorted to ducking their heads to avoid the chain lash.

Two male ninjas ran off to the right.

"Don't get in my way, Naruto," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Are you kidding? You're the one who's in my way!" Naruto retorted.

"Stop! Give us back the treasure!" the thief yelled. His chain hit the ground near them, causing them to tumble over.

Naruto made a hand sign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The thief braced himself.

Nothing happened.

"You can't weave a hand signs like this, dobe," Sasuke stated. "You need two hands. It's like I said before, we don't have a chance…even if they are weaker than we are."

"I know that…now," Naruto said, begrudgingly.

Thinking it as a bluff, the thief charged straight on.

"Naruto…stop this."

"No…! No way! If you're not in, I'll cut my arm off and do this myself." The orange clad ninja pulled out a kunai from his holster. "I'm going to beat this guy, then go and save Sakura and Kira!"

Both opponents charged head on. The thief threw his chain, it wrapped around Naruto, restraining him.

"You are always so reckless," Sasuke growled. He roundhouse kicked the thief in the head, making him skid roughly across the ground before fainting.

Naruto removed the chain from his body. "Alright, let's go! Time to save Kira and Sakura!"

"If those idiots came this far, they will probably find us before we meet up with Kakashi," Sasuke spoke. "If that's the case, it'll be better if we just make this guy tell us where the girls are and save them first."

"Sasuke…" The blonde ninja mumbled surprised at the other male's change in attitude.

"However, to succeed, we have to work together perfectly."

"Got it," Naruto agreed. He shivered up. "I just remembered. I…got to pee…"

Sasuke paused momentarily then sighed. "Me too…"

Naruto let out a goofy grin before placing a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder before gesturing towards a large boulder where both boys did their business.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke both managed to save Kira and Sakura, retrieve the stolen statue, and report to Kakashi.

Kakashi examined the damage golden bear. "Well, maybe it can be melted down and recast. That's a pretty big maybe, though."

Sakura was attaching herself to Sasuke's arms. "Oh, Sasuke!" Sakura cooed. "Thank you for saving me!"

"What?" Naruto drooped his head down in disappointment. "He didn't do it by himself, you know, Sakura."

Kira pat his back encouragingly. "Oh, cheer up, Naruto. Tell you what, I'll make you dinner tonight. Think of it as my way of saying thank you for saving me."

"That depends…. Will there be ramen?" he asked.

The black haired kunoichi rolled her eyes. "Yes, there will be ramen."

That cheered him up. "Alright!" He began pulling on the goo tying both his and Sasuke's hands together. "This getting ridiculous. Can't you do anything about this, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Look, that thief said it will wear off in two or three days."

"If I have to put up with him that long, I'll kill him," Sasuke said, highly annoyed.

"I should be the one who's saying that," Naruto responded in frustration.

Kira and Sakura just laughed heartedly at the boys' antics.

The blonde ninja stiffened. "Uh, oh… I got to go."

"Again?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"Yes, again. And this time it's number two."

"You gotta be kidding me? Don't you dare, Naruto!"

"C'mon, we already peed together, so what' the big deal?"

"This is so much worse!" the Uchiha responded, horrified.

This revelation shocked both Sakura and Kira. Kira quickly got out of her stupor. "Well, you guys are both male, so I don't see what the big deal is." A sly smile appeared on her features. "I mean, it's not like you guys kissed or anything."

This caused her male teammates to freeze, and their faces turned red as a tomato.

Kira let out a mischievous grin as she realized her teasing was right on the money. "Oh, so you did? You guys did kiss? Otherwise, you guys wouldn't look so embarrassed right now. What, did you guys have a romantic walk down the riverbank that led to the kiss?" She puckered up her lips, and made smooching noise in a teasing manner.

"Shut up, Kira!" All three of them shouted. Naruto and Sasuke yelled out in anger and embarrassment at being unintentionally reminded of that dreaded kiss. It was the second time they were forced to accidentally kiss each other.

Sakura shouted in rage, envy, and jealousy at the thought of Kira thinking about Sasuke with someone else besides her.

"C'mon, Sakura, lighten up," Kira pouted. "Here, I'll give you a kiss since Naruto and Sasuke shared theirs."

"What? No…! Get away from me, you creep!" Sakura yelled, stupefied.

"_Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum,"_ Kakashi thought as he watched his four students and goof off, and practically get at each other's throats. _"Hmm, these four overcome their differences so easily."_

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter sixteen! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I just realized that Sasuke doesn't know a clue about love…in a romantic sense. As he quoted to Kakashi in response to Sakura's second confession to him… He had no reason to love her. But you don't need a reason to love a person. You just do. Both Naruto and Sasuke are clueless about romance and love. Naruto comparing love to ramen, and Sasuke thinking he needs a reason to love a person, romantically. For now, what I'm making Sasuke's heart and mind act in two different ways. Like in his heart, he knows he is somewhat attracted to Kira, but his head and mind can't comprehend that just yet. I think Sasuke is an emotionally detached person for the most part. He can understand negative emotions, like hate, anger, rage, jealousy, etc., perfectly, but when it comes to positive emotions, like happiness, joy, love, etc., he is completely clueless…or at the very least…shuts them off. I'm trying to make Sasuke infatuated with Kira without realizing he is attracted to her until later. Make him confused or baffled at his own emotions towards Kira. Well, that's enough Sasuke/Kira. That doesn't mean they won't end up together. That just means I need to work on the other possible pairings, like Naruto/Kira, Naruto/Sakura, and , I really need to work on my action scenes and my descriptions. **

**And yes, this chapter mainly focused on Naruto/Sasuke rivalry/bromance, and that shows that you should be aware that other characters may take the spotlight of the chapter or chapters.**

**Anyway, that's all! Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are also welcomed!)**


	17. More than Meets the Eye

**(A/N: Here's chapter seventeen! Enjoy! Thanks to those who have favored, followed, and reviewed the story so far! You guys keep me going!**

**Ravegirl346: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you got a laugh out of it.)**

* * *

More than Meets the Eye

"Naruto, straighten your stance! You look sloppy!"

"I know! I know!"

Kira, Sasuke, and Sakura observed from a distance as Naruto was practicing his taijutsu skills against Kakashi as he dodged another futile attempt from the blonde.

The sun was out, shining over the horizon. It wasn't that hot out. It was pretty humid…maybe due to the rain that happened a few days ago. The grass and leaves were rustling gently in the wind.

Naruto attempted to punch Kakashi once more, only to have his arm grabbed, twisted behind him, and pinned to the ground by the scarecrow's foot placed firmly on his back.

Kakashi casually let go of him. "That's enough training for today."

Naruto grumbled while rubbing his sore arm. He walked back to where the others are standing.

Kakashi decided to try something a little different today. Instead of him evaluating and pinpointing critical parts in his team's flaws, he'll allow his genins to critique each other. He did that for two reasons.

One, it'll help them to build teamwork and trust. And two, it'll give him a better look at their inner mechanics, their fighting styles, and most importantly, how they tick, mentally and physically.

"Now, I want each of you to evaluate what you learned from each other and critique them so you can help them improve."

"Well, I think the dobe is sloppy and clumsy," Sasuke said bluntly.

Naruto angrily gritted his teeth. "What did you say, you bastard!"

The Uchiha scoffed. "You heard me."

Kira held Naruto back before he could give the raven haired ninja a piece of his mind. "Naruto, calm down!"

"Let go of me, Kira!" the blonde shouted while struggling in her hold. "I'm going to pummel this teme into the ground!"

"Naruto," Sakura hissed. "Shut up and sit down!"

He pouted before quieting down.

Kakashi sighed. _"Why do I get the feeling that their teamwork gets worse and worse each day?"_ "Anyone else have anything to say?" he said in an exasperated tone.

Kira stepped forward to stand next her sensei. "I do." She turned to face the others with a confident smile on her face. "I think…we are steadily getting stronger…together." This pleased her teammates. "However…" Kira's face turned solemn. "…Mere strength isn't enough to survive in this world. I looked at some of Konoha's record books. I heard about the Uchiha clan. A very powerful clan, I may add." She paused.

Sasuke smirked. _"So, she's acknowledging how powerful I am, huh?"_

"Unfortunately, they were massacred in one night. From this standpoint… I believe they were just incompetent ninjas," the black haired kunoichi spoke in a deadpanned voice, causing the others eyes to widen in shock.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke was the one who shouted in outburst, which was unusually because it's usually Naruto that does. Then again... It was his clan she was insulting. His eyes burned with hatred and rage. His jaw was clenched, and his hands was clenched so tight, droplets of blood was drawing from it.

"Kira!" Sakura bellowed, completely enraged. "How can you be so insensitive?!"

Even Naruto couldn't stomach Kira's words. Sure, he dislikes the teme, but insulting his dead family is uncalled for. "Yeah, Kira. That was uncalled for."

Kira just promptly ignored them while nonchalantly walking off. "I'm just saying…it doesn't matter how many lives you have, or how strong you are. If you don't shape up, the end result will always be the same."

Sasuke's blood was boiling. "You bitch!" Teammate or not, he'll make Kira pay for desecrating his family's name! How dare she insult the Uchiha name?!

The raven haired ninja's eyes were so full of blind rage. All he saw was red. He charged at Kira, fists held high. Before it could connect to her, his assault was stopped by a glove hand.

"Stay out of this, Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke growled at the person obstructing his movements.

"Sasuke, calm down!" Kakashi said in a very firm tone. One which was full of authority. He then sent a stern glare Kira's way. "Kira, you shouldn't say something like that. What were you thinking? To ridicule a dead man's name is completely dishonorable."

Kira guiltily looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, sensei," she mumbled. "It won't happen again."

Sasuke calmed down a bit, however, he didn't look the least bit satisfied. Some of his anger subsided, but he was still furiously growling at her. What is there to expect? She hurt his Uchiha pride.

Kakashi sighed once more, and used his other hand to rub the back of his head. This turned out worse than he thought. "Let's just get started with mission, shall we?" He let go of Sasuke as he spoke.

The four genins followed after their sensei. Sasuke kept sending Kira death glares. He couldn't believe she insulted the Uchiha's name! What right does she have to say that?!

Kira wasn't oblivious to the glares coming from Sasuke. It was as if he stared hard enough, she'd turn into ash. However, she wasn't bothered in the least. She kept a cheerful smile as she walked beside Naruto, engaging him in a conversation. One thought was on her mind, _"They all need to learn eventually..."_

* * *

Team Seven stood in front of Konoha's gates, all packed and ready to go.

"Alright, our mission is to be bodyguards for the Uishiki clan's heir," Kakashi said, explaining their objective. "It's rumored that he is to be kidnapped by group of thieves."

"Why would they go into trouble to capture some common prince?" Kira asked curiously.

"Well, they say that the Uishiki clan hold very powerful secrets known only within the clan. They probably want to hold the young heir hostage for ransom to get the treasure."

Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Team Seven was headed off to the eastern border of the Fire Country. That was where the Uishiki clan was said to be located.

The sun was blazing across the sky as the team treaded across the branches of the tree, causing the leaves of the trees to shake and even some to fall, fluttering gently in the breeze.

* * *

It was now nearly dark out, and Kakashi held his hand up. The four genin came to a halt at that signal. He landed on the ground, and everyone followed suite.

"We'll rest here for the night and continue on first thing in the morning. If I'm right, we should be there by sundown tomorrow," the masked jonin stated.

Kira nodded her head in agreement. "Fine by me. I'll go look for something to eat."

"Wait, Kira! Don't go off by-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence as Kira already disappeared into the trees. "That girl is so pigheaded at times."

"Don't worry, Sakura!" Naruto grinned. "Kira can take care of herself. She's strong!"

"It's not that… It's just…" Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, who was glaring at the direction Kira ran off in. She fist clenched tight into a ball.

"_**The Uchiha clan were incompetent."**_

Sakura's blood was boiling. How can Kira be so heartless?! Sakura knew how antagonist Kira is to Sasuke in a playful way, she supposed, but that was going too far. It was inconsiderate, thoughtless, and so callous.

"**Cha! When Kira gets back here, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind for hurting my Sasuke's feelings!"** Inner Sakura roared indignantly.

Sakura tried cover up the annoyed look on her face as much as she could. "I'm going to get some firewood. Want to come with me, Naruto?" she asked the blonde boy.

Naruto grinned, happily. "Sure, Sakura!"

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "That leaves us to set up the tents, Sasuke."

"Hn," was Sasuke's nonchalant response, but complied nonetheless.

* * *

Kira's feet trekked across the dirt road. She was lucky that it wasn't THAT dark out…yet. Granted, it's not like she wasn't used to walking in the dark alone. Being out under the dusky sky alone gave Kira a sense of nostalgia. To any other person, it'd be weird. However, to the black haired kunoichi, it felt perfectly natural.

"It's not like I'm that far from the campsite," Kira whispered to herself. She ducked slightly below a swaying branch to avoid getting whacked in the face.

She thought about what she said during training. Maybe that was going too far. Kira didn't mean for it to sound so…negative. Well, maybe she did. But she was just trying to help them improve. They don't know how cruel the world is out there. They are way too innocent. Well, Naruto and Sakura are. Sasuke…maybe.

She clenched the raven pendant she wore around her neck. _"Maybe I should apologize anyway,"_ she thought, reasoning with herself.

Something rustled in the bushes, and Kira pulled out a kunai. _"Although, that can wait until I get us something to eat."_

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were gathering twigs for firewood.

"You know, we should do something about Kira," Sakura said, almost irritably.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean, Sakura? Why are you so worked up?"

"C'mon, Naruto! How can you not remember what Kira said? That was completely out of line!"

The blonde scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't really think Kira meant anything by that."

Sakura shot him an annoyed glare. "What does that supposed to mean?"

Cold droplets of sweat poured down the knucklehead's face. He knew he had to be careful with his next words, or he's going to be met with an angry fist to the face by the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura, I just meant that Kira isn't the type to be so cruel." Naruto grinned, almost nervously. "Maybe she didn't mean anything by it. She was probably just kidding!"

Sakura didn't seem convinced.

Naruto sighed, and placed his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Look, Sakura, if it makes you feel better, I'll talk to Kira and get her to apologize to the teme." He gave a cheeky smile.

Sakura smiled in an appreciative manner. "Thank you, Naruto. That really means a lot."

"Don't mention it, Sakura." He picked up the firewood he has gathered. "Let's get these woods back to the others."

The pink haired kunoichi nodded her head in agreement. She was starting to notice how reliable Naruto really was. As days went by, she was noticing how less obnoxious he is. There are moments where Naruto can act…mature. Maybe being nicer to the blonde wouldn't be so difficult after all.

Naruto marched towards the campsite with Sakura following close behind.

* * *

"Hey, guys! We're back!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura bonked him on the head. "Don't shout, you idiot!" Forget what she thought moments ago, he's abhorrent attitude leaves much to be desired.

"Ow! Sakura!" Naruto whined, rubbing the lump on his head.

However, the pinklette ignored him. "Where do you want the firewood, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

"Just put them over there," Kakashi stated, not taking his eyes off his orange novel. He pointed towards the area between the made up tents.

As instructed, they both dropped the logs onto the ground, making them form a neat pile. Sasuke was just finishing setting up the last tent.

"Hey! Has Kira not arrived back yet?" Naruto asked, looking around his blue eyed teammate.

Sasuke remained silent, but there was a deep scowl on his face. It was obvious that he was still furious at Kira for insulting his clan. Who can blame him really? He loved his clan dearly before the massacre. He took great pride in it.

The Uchiha even told her about the Uchiha clan, even though it was so little, yet she fucking mocks it! Well, who the hell gave her the right to say that his clan were inept shinobi? How the fuck would she know?! She never lived here in the first place!

Kira was nothing more than an air-headed orphan! Just a foolish girl trying to understand something that's why beyond her league.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in irritation as he finished his task. He gritted his teeth as he took a seat next to Sakura…unfortunately.

"Hello! I'm back guys," Kira cried out, holding up couple of skinned rabbits.

"Well, it about time, Kira," Naruto grumbled. "I'm starving!"

Kira giggled in a sheepish manner. "Sorry, Naruto. I got…sidetracked. Um, Sasuke, could you start the fire?"

The Uchiha in question sent her a cold glare, but did what she asked anyway. They needed the fire.

The black haired kunoichi sweat dropped. "Guess, he's still furious with me," she inwardly concluded.

The raven haired ninja did a quick fireball, and Kira then proceeded to cook dinner once the fire was lit.

She was making rabbit stir fry, using the freshly skinned rabbits she caught. As well as some of the vegetables she had packed, such as carrots, broccoli, spinach, and cauliflower.

Naruto almost gagged. Ugh! More vegetables! Why? He sure now more than ever Kira was trying to kill him. Although, Kira does make eating veggies less…repulsive he should say.

This is indicated by the way the blonde haired boy is leaning over small pot, almost, seemingly enjoying the scent. He constantly asked Kira questions about how to make vegetables tastier, so that he can tolerate it more.

Kakashi was in up in trees, reading his book. Although, that doesn't mean he was unaware of what was happening below him.

As Sakura was watching Naruto chat it up with Kira, she decided to see how Sasuke was doing. Ever since training, the Uchiha has been scowling more than usual. It wasn't the usual scowl of indifference or annoyance. It was livid, she should say. However, who can blame him with the way Kira disrespected his clan?

She sighed. She hoped Naruto could talk some sense into Kira and get her to apologize to Sasuke soon, or she'll do it herself…by force if she has to.

"How are you doing, Sasuke?" Sakura asked him, watching him with concerned eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in annoyance. He didn't really want to deal with Sakura's flirtatious advances on him.

Unfortunately for him, it did not look like she took the hint, and chosen to take a seat next to him.

An awkward silence flowed between them. Sakura was fidgeting with the end of her dress. "Look, Sasuke," she spoke in a worried and agitated tone. "Kira is just an idiot. Don't take what she says to heart. She doesn't know what the hell she's talking about." The pinklette wanted to place her hand the broody boy's shoulder, but refrained from doing so. "The Uchiha clan was a great clan, and you should be proud of that!"

The raven haired ninja remained silent, but his eyes were glaring darkly at the girl cooking their dinner. He clenched his fist so tightly that he was drawing blood.

"I don't care about what that moron thinks," Sasuke said in an even tone, trying to keep his anger hidden. "She can think whatever the hell she wants. It doesn't matter to me. I don't care what a weakling like her has to say. All that matters to me is gaining power so that I can complete my goal."

"Dinner's ready, everyone!" Kira announced.

Sasuke grunted, got up and stalked towards the fire with his hands stuffed in his pocket.

Sakura watched, sadly, noticing how the Uchiha's body tensed. She sighed. _"Kira better apologize soon. I can't stand to see Sasuke like this."_

"Here, Naruto," Kira said, passing a bowl over to the drooling blonde.

"Thanks, Kira!" Naruto shouted gleefully, then dug eagerly into his food.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Thank you, Kira," Kakashi said, ruffling the girl's hair playfully.

She smiled shyly, then handed a bowl to Sakura then to Sasuke. Sakura muttered a barely audible 'thanks', however, Sasuke roughly snatched his bowl out her grasp. The imbalance almost caused Kira to fall forward. Fortunately, she was able to keep herself upright.

Kira saw Sasuke give her a cold glare, before he stood up and walked back to where he was seated before.

Naruto noticed how Kira's eyes darkened in dejection. He knew the teme had every right to be angry at her. But still, he can't stand to see girls unhappy, especially Sakura and Kira. "Hey, Sasuke-teme! You don't need to be so cold to Kira!" he scolded the Uchiha, his eyebrows creased with a furious expression on his face.

The raven haired ninja merely grunted, ignoring what the blonde had to say.

"She fed you dinner, you should at least feel a little grat-"

A hand placed on his shoulder stopped Naruto from his rant.

Kira gave him a smile, but he instantly knew it was fake. "It's okay, Naruto. It isn't really…out of line."

"But…"

Kira shook her head, signaling Naruto to stop and leave Sasuke alone.

"…Kira." All eyes turned to Sakura as she spoke. "I think you made a little too much for just the four of us."

It was true. The bowl of rabbit stir fry looked a lot more than just for merely four people. Well, unless they exclude Naruto and his pitfall of a stomach. It looked like it was meant to feed twice as many people, maybe even ten.

"Oh," Kira said, rubbing her hand in a forgetful manner. "The rest are for Ak-" She quickly closed her mouth. A woeful expression flashed across her eyes before she hurry covered it. "The rest are for Naruto!" she quickly stated, grinning happily. "I know how much he loves to eat!"

She stood up. "I'm going to go eat in my tent." She tried keep her voice sounding jovial, but there was a small hint of sadness in it. "Goodnight, everyone."

* * *

Kira climbed inside the blue tent, disappearing behind its flap. She could hear Naruto yelling at Sasuke once more apparently for hurting her feelings. Yet, she did deserve the coldness the Uchiha was giving her. She guessed, she really did cross the line. He might not show it, but he DOES have feelings. He IS human after all. Kira felt stupid for not remembering that.

Sakura was now shouting at Naruto to leave Sasuke alone. Something about her deserving Sasuke's rudeness for being insensitive towards the latter's dead loved ones.

"_He's not the only one, you know,"_ Kira thought bitterly.

The black haired kunoichi slowly chewed and munched on her food as Kakashi was beginning to try to pacify her three teammates. Afterwards, Kira stopped caring to listen.

She set the bowl down, unable to eat anymore, even though she made the food herself. She sighed, and laid down, falling into nearly sleepless slumber.

* * *

_The smell of alcohol and drugs filled the little seven year old's nostrils, as she strode as fast as her little legs could against the pebble ground. _

_This roadway wasn't an ideal place for Kira to go, but it was the fastest way to get home. Especially since she has only a few specks of daylight left. And nobody wants to be out during the night. Horrific things happen at night. Things that one can never imagine.  
_

_Kira took this moment to rest for a second against the wall of a building, someone's house. She knew she had to be home as soon as possible, but the day she had was just hectic. _

_She wanted to run home. She wanted to run so badly! Unfortunately, there's underline consequences to that. Running will show predators how weak and frightened she was, which she was not. She just didn't want her mom to worry. Ever since she witnessed the death of her ex-husband, she's been acting strangely. More distant._

_At the pace she was going at, Kira should be home right before the sun sets. The best way to do this was to ignore all unfamiliar people. If she were to run, it'd only attract marauders. But if she were to make eye contact, it'll only serve to challenge them. __However, if she casually walked, they will take it as mockery and pounce in envy._

_A sound was heard. _

_Kira steeled herself to listen, hoping it didn't mean danger was nearby._

_Again it got louder._

_A loud moan rang through! The sound of moaning reached the ears of the little girl!_

_Disgusting! A sickening feeling made her stomach churn as the repulsive smell of sex, sweat, and alcohol filled her nose. How long have they done it and how many times for the smell to be so powerful? The fact that one window was left halfway open didn't help matters either.  
_

_Kira couldn't take it anymore! The sound, the smells, they made her sick! She leaned herself away from the house, where the sound of sexual activity was taking place, and began semi-jogging to her house._

* * *

"_I'm home!" _

_Kira discreetly opened the door, quietly stepping inside. _

_The room was shrouded in darkness. The only light were the streetlights outside._

"The others must be upstairs in their rooms,"_ Kira thought, not that she cared._

_The seven year old went to get herself a small snack before heading off to her room. She rounded the corner towards the kitchen. Flipping on the light switch, Kira almost jumped in surprise. Her mother was sitting at the dining table, staring out the window._

_As soon as the light's flickered on, her mom reeled her head at Kira. Her brown eyes seemed almost…listless._

_Getting over her stupor, Kira stepped towards her mother. "Hi, mom!" she said, timidly, gingerly sauntering to her. _

"_Where have you been?" her mom asked, mechanically._

"_I just got back from school."_

"_All day?" Her mom, Nagisa, stood up from her chair. "You've should have been home three hours ago."_

"_Sorry, mom, I was helping a friend study after school. I promise to come home sooner ne-"_

_Kira was cut off as she slammed into floor, the air momentarily leaving her lungs. Cold fingers wrapped around her tiny neck, preparing to strangle her to death._

_Nagisa's eyes darkened, considerably. "Don't lie to me, Kira!" Her grip on the child's throat tightened. "Tell me where you've been right this second or I'll…!"_

_Nagisa's words went on deaf ears as Kira was struggling for gasps of air. Her lungs started to burn. _

_She was going to die! She didn't want to die!_

_In desperation, Kira reached into her pocket, and swiped at Nagisa with whatever was inside._

_A loud painful cry sounded out._

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Kira was holding onto a bloodied knife, gazing at her mother with fearful eyes._

_Nagisa was clutching onto her bloody wrist on her right hand. Her face contorted in pain._

_It was silent for a moment, both taking the time to process what happened._

_Nagisa's brown hair fell over her shoulder as she crawled towards Kira. "Kira…! I didn't mean…! I'm sorry!" She cried, tears started to form in her eyes. Her voice was filled with remorse. _

_Slowly, she started reaching for the traumatized girl, only for her to run away in fright. _

_Tears of regret streamed down the brown haired woman's face. _"What have I done?"

* * *

_Kira hurriedly locked the doors of her room in terror. The drops of her mother's blood leading to her room wasn't on her mind._

_She curled into a tight ball in the corner of her room. She knew her mother was acting strangely, but this… _

_She tried to kill her! Nagisa almost killed her! If wasn't for this knife, which Kira carried in case she was in danger, she would've been dead now!_

_Kira cried in despair. She didn't know how much time has passed. All she remembered was hearing the sound of heavy rain hitting the window and loud thundering, before she blacked out._

* * *

Kira's eyes fluttered open, and she gingerly sat up. A hand clenched her head. _"A dream from so long ago."_

She stretched her tired limbs, letting out a subtle yawn. The dream didn't really bother her. Not that she's a nihilistic… It's just, what's the point of wondering about something so long ago? She got over a long time ago!

But now that she's thought about it, compared to Sasuke…maybe she does sound…apathetic for a lack of better word.

Kira guessed the dream was meant to tell her just because she's got over her past doesn't mean everyone has, such as Sasuke. How tiresome.

The black haired kunoichi peeked her head out of the tent. She immediately noticed how dark it is outside. Not only that, it was pouring down quite hard actually.

"Doesn't matter," Kira said, uncaringly as she left her tent.

* * *

Kira trekked away from the campsite. It appeared like everyone was asleep. She would have scoffed, thinking so much for someone keeping an eye out, but who in their right mind would want to stay out in this rain? Maybe she's crazy for having a little walk in the rain in the first place, especially since she might get sick later on.

After she was a few distance away from camp, Kira pulled out her katana and got some more practice in whilst letting out some pent up frustration out.

Kira thought about their last C-ranked mission. About their fight between Zabuza and Haku. She knew that she wasn't even trying in that fight. She just wanted to observe first hand just how serious a battle between two shinobi would be like. Now she had her answer.

* * *

Naruto was tossing and turning in his sleep. His oceanic blue eyes snapped open. It's official. He can't sleep.

He's too worried about Kira. She did look pretty upset last night, even though she tried to hide it.

The blonde made his decision to check up on his friend.

He went over to Kira's tent to find it empty. Fear started to course through him. What if she was kidnapped?

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. This is all Sasuke-teme's fault! If he hadn't been so stuck-up to Kira, Sakura wouldn't be mad at her, which resulted in an argument that ended with Kira's feelings being hurt.

When the orange clad boy was about to alert the others of Kira's disappearance, the person he was upset over, stepped inside the tent.

"Kira!" Naruto shouted, his heart almost bursting out of his chest.

The girl seemed unaffected by the shouting. "Oh, good morning, Naruto."

The next moment, she was met with a bone crushing hug from the boy.

"Kira, where were you?!" Naruto frantically cried out.

"I was just out for a little walk," Kira responded shyly. A blush started to form on her cheeks. "Naruto, can you let go of me now? I'm feeling a little embarrassed."

Naruto's face turned a light shade of red. "Oh, sorry." He instantly let go of her. It was in that moment that he realized that she was soaking wet. "What happened to you, Kira? Why are you so wet?"

"It was raining when I took my walk."

"Why?! You've could have gotten sick?"

"Well, I wasn't really thinking. Hehe. Sorry, for making you worry."

Naruto's face scrunched up in fury. "Is because of Sasuke? Don't worry, I'll teach that bastard a lesson!"

Kira smiled at Naruto's gesture. It was reassuring that he was worried for her. "It's partially my fault, Naruto. I should have been more sensitive about his clan. I should be the one to apologize."

"But he still shouldn't have been so cold to you. You were only trying to help," Naruto reasoned.

"Maybe I was giving him the wrong type of help." She clapped her hands together twice. "Anyway, I've got something for you."

She pulled out a scroll from lavender satchel.

"What is that?" Naruto asked, curiously pointing at the scroll.

"It's obviously a scroll, Naruto."

Naruto rolled eyes in exasperation. "You know what I meant, Kira."

Kira made a hand gesture telling him to follow her.

* * *

They crept a few feet away from the campsite. "This is a scroll for the basics of Sealing Jutsus."

Naruto's furrowed his eyebrows, showing his confusion. "What to do you have scroll on Sealing Jutsus?"

"Well, I was still new to this whole ninja and chakra thing and probably still am, so I've figured that I study as much about jutsus and chakra as I can. Especially after the whole incident with the Wave mission," Kira added more as an afterthought.

He scratched the back of his head, his blue eyes clouded with some remorse, however, a strong resolved laid underneath.

The blonde blinked in half surprise half bewilderment as Kira shoved the scroll in front of his face.

"Huh?" Naruto mumbled dumbly.

"Here. You can have it." Kira gave him a sweet smile. "I learned that Sealing Jutsu takes up a lot chakra to preform, and besides…sealing is not my style. But it'll be perfect for you, seeing as you have…" She trailed off, but Naruto knew what she meant. With the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside him, he could access an almost limitless amount of chakra.

Kira is probably right. Kakashi once said that he had large chakra reserves. That, combined with the demon's chakra, makes Naruto a perfect candidate to learn some Sealing techniques. New jutsus will be at his arsenal!

Naruto couldn't help but to smile brightly. The smile almost split his face in half. "Wow, Kira! This is so awesome! I'm finally going to learn new jutsus to beat that teme into his grave!"

"Well… It's nothing really. I just wanted to help out." _"And be useful…"_ Kira added inwardly. She was started to feel self-conscious.

A frown then marred his face. "I hope you didn't steal this."

Kira looked appalled at such an accusation. "I didn't steal it! I just...found it in the Konoha library, and made a copy of it. I put the original back. That's the copy you're holding."

Naruto opened the scroll, scanning through the ink. Although the handwriting looked somewhat messy, it still seemed relatively new. Not old and wrinkling, like an ancient practiced jutsu should be.

"I think it's time to get the others."

Naruto seemed puzzled. "Kira, isn't it a little early to wake Sakura and Sasuke up? It's barely light out."

"We need to come up with a plan before we get there. I just don't want things to end up like last time. We were so unprepared. We got lucky. We can't afford another goof up like that again."

The blonde still seemed unsure.

"I'll wake up Sakura," Kira stated, knowing that the pinklette will pound Naruto into the ground for waking her up so early. "And you go wake up Sasuke."

* * *

About half an hour later, Kira and Naruto managed to drag their two other teammates. Both Sasuke and Sakura were obviously grumpy from being woken up by their two idiot teammates. It almost resulted into a huge fight that might have sent enemies to their location. Kira, promising to tell them why they were woken up, calmed the raven and the pinklette down, if even a little.

"_This better be worth it,"_ Sasuke and Sakura thought grouchily.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, their squad leader was following after. He had been awake since Kira dragged Naruto off, and explaining to him that Sealing Jutsus were efficient for him to learn. She even knew about the Nine Tailed Fox! It isn't really a surprise to Kakashi. Kira was with Naruto during the incident with Mizuki.

Kakashi quietly continued to observe his students, as Kira dragged them a safe distance from camp. The best way to know how his students interact is to see them do it without his supervision. It will give him a better grasp on his students' personalities and possibly even their skill levels.

"For what reason did you drag us out here and wake me up from my sleep, Kira?" Sakura questioned irritably.

Sasuke just glared at her, more in annoyance, but Kira could notice the underlying anger in his eyes.

"_I guess, he's still mad,"_ she thought, feeling a little doleful now. _"Man, can he bare a grudge…"_

Kira sighed sadly. Her sapphire blue eyes stared straight into Sasuke's coal black ones. "Sasuke, I'm sorry."

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. He probably wasn't expecting Kira to apologize. She was truly sincere. However, his surprise quickly went away, unnoticed by the others. Although, Kira noticed it.

Naruto and Sakura were just as surprised, if not more so than Sasuke. Naruto just thought that Kira brought some new scrolls to learn from, like him. He never expected this. For Kira to come out and apologize to Sasuke.

As for Sakura…just felt more like an inner victory for her. No matter how helpful Kira was with her training, nobody talked to her Sasuke like that. Seeing Kira openly say she's sorry brought satisfactory to those emerald green eyes of hers.

"…I shouldn't have said that about your family. It was completely out of line. I should have been more respectful." Kira gave a slight, apologetic bow. Knowing that the Uchiha properly came from a traditional family, it was all she could think of to show sincere was. "Again, I'm sorry, Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke turned away. Kira noticed how his cheeks turned a light, rosy pink color.

"_Is he embarrassed?"_ she thought, slightly amused. _"I didn't know the almighty, stuck up Uchiha can get flustered."_ But she was glad that he seemed like he forgave her, since it looked like the resentment he had towards her was gone.

Kira clapped her hands together to gather her teammates' attention. "Alright, guys! Kakashi-sensei said we should arrive at Uishiki clan palace later today. Let's talk strategy."

The others were taken aback by the quick change of demeanor.

"I have idea." She looked towards Naruto. "Naruto, you will create shadow clones and have them scouring the entire palace from top to bottom. Every single detail of it. Don't leave anything out."

"Got it! Leave it to me!" Naruto exclaimed confidently.

Kira pointed towards Sakura, eyeing her critically, making the latter feel a little uncomfortable from intensity of the stare. "Sakura. You are good at memorizing information, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sakura responded, feeling nervous. "I did memorize everything for every test we took in the Academy."

The black haired kunoichi nodded, satisfied. "Naruto, have each one of the clones survey the area around the house and tell Sakura, so that she could make a map of it."

"What is this strategy supposed to accomplish?" Sasuke asked, not getting the point of all this. He didn't get any of this. What was the point of having Naruto's clones search the entire Uishiki palace, and then have Sakura remember everything Naruto discovered? It seemed like a waste of time and waste of chakra on Naruto's behalf.

Kira gave him a look, as if he had asked the most idiotic question in the world.

"…Is that a serious question, Sasuke?" she asked incredulously.

The Uchiha looked offended, but tried to brush it off. He crossed his arms in a defiant manner. "The strategy just seems pointless."

Kira tilted her head and rose an eyebrow, insidiously. "Are you kidding me?" She looked towards Naruto and Sakura, silently telling them to explain Sasuke's stupidity to her. "Is he kidding?"

They didn't know what to say, completely confused.

Sasuke's face scrunched in mild anger and annoyance. "Damn it, just tell me already! You are really getting on my nerves right now, Kira!"

"Of course the strategy has meaning!" Kira cried out in exasperation. "Why else would I suggest it, dumbass?"

The Uchiha glared at her, but before he could retort, Sakura stepped in.

"Kira! Enough with the sarcasm!" the pinklette bellowed vehemently. "Just fucking answer Sasuke's question!" She calmed down slightly, taking deep breaths. "I thought you said you would stop insulting Sasuke?"

Kira rolled her eyes in an uncaring manner. "No, I said I'll stop insulting his family," she replied nonchalantly. "I never said I wasn't going insult him when he does or says something stupid."

She scoffed. "Anyway," she continued, before Sakura could interrupt her. "This strategy is simply for letting us know our terrain."

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"So, we would have the upper hand."

The three still didn't seem convinced.

"If we know the terrain, then we have advantage over our enemies. When it comes to being a ninja, one of the key components you need is stealth. And what do covert people have? They have territory… The use of environment in their favor. They know the best on where to go and hide and when, the fastest way to execute and escape without being seeing, and the quickest way to flee without getting caught. You know why? Because they know the landscape, like the back of their hand."

"Ah, I get it!" Sakura eyes sparkled in recognition. "So we use the terrain as a way to outdo the enemy, if we are ever in trouble. Am I right?"

Kira smiled. "Yep, that's right, Sakura!"

"That's not a bad idea, Kira, dattebayo!" Naruto proclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Hn, it's a decent plan," Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

Kira giggled happily. "Great!"

The sun was started to rise, telling them it was time to get a move on.

"Well, we better not keep Kakashi-sensei waiting," the blue eyed kunoichi spoke. "Better get move on."

They all nodded in agreement.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke started to walk back to camp when they noticed Kira wasn't following.

"What's wrong, Kira? Aren't you coming?" the blonde asked, puzzled.

She sent him a small smile. "You guys go ahead. I have something to do."

The others looked at each other before shrugging, each returning to camp.

"You can come out now… Kakashi-sensei," Kira said slyly, emphasizing his name.

The next moment, she was face to face with her silver haired jonin teacher.

"How long have you noticed I was here?" Kakashi questioned in a lax manner.

Kira shrugged casually. "Since me and Naruto were talking."

Kakashi's visible eye lit up with mild surprise. _"This girl… She seems too sharp, too experienced for a normal genin, who just recently graduated from the Academy."_

He masked his surprised.

"If you want to know more about me, Kakashi-sensei, then I suggest you ask the Hokage," the black haired kunoichi suggested, almost shrewdly. It was as if she read his mind!

Kira walked away. She stopped after a few feet. "The only reason I'm telling you this is because I trust you." A soft smile played on her lips. "You are my teacher after all, and my friend."

Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Let's just head back to camp. The others are probably wondering where we are."

Kira giggled. "Yeah, they are probably at each other's throats by now."

Kakashi chuckled. "Let's get moving before they kill one another."

As they were walking, Kakashi was analyzing Kira in a non-threatening way. _"Kira is hiding something. The way she spoke made it seem like she was a veteran. But she has no ill intent. Plus, the Hokage knows her secret. If he thought Kira was the harmless, sound enough to become a ninja, then I'll trust in the Hokage's judgment."_

The silver haired jonin concluded that he would speak with the Hokage as soon as this mission is complete.

* * *

**(A/N: There! The end of chapter seventeen! Wow, Kira is…crude, I should say. What is Kira's secret? Yes, I plan to have Naruto learn fuinjutsu. However, not so much of it seeing on how OP he is by the end of the manga without it. Just a few Sealing Jutsus. Please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed! And Happy Valentine's Day!)**


	18. Behind Closed Eyes

**(A/N: Here's chapter eighteen. Enjoy!**

**FatHamster123: There's a reason why Kira calls Nagisa 'mom'. 'Mother' is way too formal and 'mama' is way too innocent. I think 'mom' suites just fine because it's informal and it can sound innocent, depending on how it's used. Yeah, Kira is innocent, but isn't THAT innocent if she knows what sex is at such a young age. Usually, kids think two people 'doing' it, are hugging each other really tightly naked. Pairings are still undecided. This is probably because I'm working on the story more than romance.**

**ShugoYuuki123: Kira's past has to do with why she thinks the Uchiha clan are incompetent shinobi. In my opinion, there's no way two people, no matter how powerful they are, can take out hundreds of people in a single night without anyone else noticing. Well, one since everyone knows Itachi is responsible for the Uchiha genocide, but don't know Obito is involved in it as well. Kira thinks the Uchiha clan died so easily because they were arrogant and lazy. In her odd way, she is trying to get Sasuke to stop rely on just himself and his clan's techniques and not to be afraid to reach out to others, same goes for Naruto and Sakura. A simple friends won't know what's wrong with a friend, if they don't tell them anything. In short, one can't do EVERYTHING by themselves. Oh, Kira is a good actress. That's all I can say.)**

* * *

Behind Closed Eyes

The Uishiki palace was larger than the genins of Team Seven imagined.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed, completely astonished.

"Naruto, keep your voice down," Kira shushed him. "We don't want any enemies to be following us."

"Let's go inside. Our client is waiting to greet us," Kakashi informed.

"I welcome you, fellow ninjas from Konoha, to my palace," the Uishiki clan head said. He was a tall, bearded young man with traditional royal clothes. He looked to be in his mid-thirties with green topknot hair and matching eyes.

"Thanks for allowing us in, Lord Uishiki," Kakashi bowed, as the rest of his genin team followed his lead and bowed as well.

The clan head chuckled. "No need to be so formal. Please, just call me Nabyo. I'm just glad you have arrived. Now my son and I don't have to worry about her treasure being stolen by bandits, do I?"

"Can you tell us who is after your treasure and why?" Kira asked, analytically. Her arms were crossed over her chest and most of weight was shifted on one side. A casual pose for someone who asked a rather serious question.

"We got word from our insiders that a group of bandits were rumored to storm the palace walls, and kidnap my son and our treasured clan scroll for ransom," Nabyo carefully explained. "That's why we asked for Leaf ninja to apprehend these thieves."

"_Ah, a straightforward guy, I see," _Kira thought, whilst looking around the room.

The room was quite large and spacious and a platinum white color. There was chandelier hanging above them and only a couple of windows laid about. There were also a few doors leading in and out of the main hall. A couple of guards were stationed by each doorway.

"_With security like this, why bother hiring a few ninjas just to catch some low level criminals?"_ Kira analyzed. _"Unless there's more to his story than what he's telling."_ Kira thought back to the Wave mission, and how the mission turned from a simple C-rank to an A-rank in an instant. _"I'll figure it out for myself and act accordingly,"_ the black haired kunoichi concluded, keeping her suspicions to herself.

* * *

After a few exchanges between Kakashi and Nabyo about the stake of the mission, the latter ordered some guards to escort them to their room or rooms in this case.

Coincidentally, it was a conjoined room that Team Seven entered in. There was two futons set in place in the room they just entered. The room was the same color as everything else in the palace, platinum white. There was a stainless glass window by the far right with sable drapes and a gold rim on the bottom. Besides the door to the entrance, there were two others. One leading to the bathroom and the other leading to the other room, which is almost the same as this.

"I hope you guys enjoy your stay," one of the guards announced, as they both bowed in respect.

"No, there's no need for that," Kakashi added sheepishly. "We can take it from here."

"Yeah, don't worry, we can take care of ourselves," Sakura smiled reassuringly.

"We'll kick the bandits' ass in no time! Dattebayo!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply, more in amusement.

Kira wasn't really paying attention as the guards said their 'thanks' and 'good lucks' before leaving. The door was closed behind them with a soft 'thud'.

"Let's have a strategy meeting," Kakashi advised.

"Good idea, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura agreed. She wanted to hear Kakashi's plan. Kira's plan was…in the pinklette's opinion…decent and all. But hearing a plan from actual experienced jonin makes everything all the more reassuring.

Team Seven gathered in a circle.

"So what's the plan?" Sasuke asked, urging their sensei to continue.

"I say that we should stick to Kira's plan," the jonin testified, continuing in before he was interrupted. "We can leave the Shadow Clones out of the equation, as they will be a waste of chakra and probably led Naruto to exhaustion, making him incapable of performing his duties. What I do suggest is that everyone keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

"Suspicious? Like how?" Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion.

"You noticed something strange, too, Kakashi-sensei?" Kira spoke up.

Kakashi nodded in an affirmative manner. "It felt like Nabyo was hiding certain information."

"You think he's hiding something?" the pinklette inquired.

"Not the fact that he's concealing information from us, but more in the fact that he believes that there's a traitor in the clan," the masked jonin explained.

"Why doesn't he just tell us then?" Sasuke was the one who asked this question, his arms crossed over his chest in a half casual, half serious manner.

"Isn't it obvious, Sasuke?" Kira eyed the Uchiha. "What kind of leader would he be, if he went around accusing his fellow clansmen with treason with no proof to back his claim? It will just cause utter chaos within the clan itself, which will possibly lead to an all-out civil war that will cost countless lives because of one or a few simple traitors."

"That's right, Kira. That is also why, for precautionary measures, I want to assign Kira for bodyguard duty for the clan heir."

"Me?!"

"Kira?!"

The genin of Team Seven all shouted in obvious disbelief.

"I'm not trying to doubt you, Kakashi-sensei, but wouldn't you be the bodyguard?" Sakura questioned, voicing her concern.

"No, I'll be busy surveying the area and going to nearby villages to search for information on the bandits," Kakashi clarified.

"Then what about Sasuke? He's the strongest out of all of us?"

"That damn teme isn't stronger than me, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted in protest.

"That may be true, Sakura," the silver haired jonin continued on, as everyone ignored the blonde's outburst. "But Sasuke doesn't have the social skills to keep the clan heir at ease."

"By 'at ease', you mean you want the Uishiki heir to be able to trust us," Kira explicated.

"Not only that, but it will also improve the relations between the Uishiki clan and the Leaf Village," Kakashi added. "This is why I say Kira is the best candidate for this job. Her level headed and casual nature mixed with her barrier jutsus makes her naturally suited for this task."

All the genin seemed to understand this notion, as none of them made no further objections against it.

"The rest of you will spend your time securing the palace and looking for any sign for anyone and anything inconspicuous."

"Got it! Leave it to us, sensei!" Naruto pumped a fist to his chest in a confident manner.

The jonin gave them his famous one eyed smiled. "Good then." However, he didn't tell them the secondary reason for why he wanted Kira on bodyguard duty. He's been noticing how tense Kira's been around the others lately. Although, she hides it very well. Exceptionally well, almost as expertly as the others have yet to notice anything out of the ordinary with their black haired female team member. And being mere genins, Kakashi doubt they will any time soon.

For a genin to be able to hide their emotions that well is very improbable. Most genin learn through experience and training on how to adapt and control their primal instinct, so they won't be easily read by their foes.

Kakashi will definitely need to have a talk with Lord Hokage after the mission.

* * *

"You are my bodyguard?"

After the meeting, Team Seven went their separate ways to complete their duties of either capturing the thieves or discovering the traitor among the Uishiki clan members.

Kira set off to meet the prince, which she was informed that he always likes to admire the garden around this time.

And when she told him that she'll be his bodyguard until the mission is over, that was the response she received.

Kira was quick to take offensive to that, placing her hand on her hip, her expression screaming defiance. "What do you mean by that?" Protection to this prince or heir or whatever he wants to be called is her temporary role during this mission, nevertheless, she refused to take arrogance from anyone. She already has one supercilious Uchiha on her team, and Kira's repudiate to deal with a conceited Uishiki heir!

The Uishiki heir seemed to notice her apparent rebellious posture. He scratched the back of his head in a sheepish fashion. "My apologies, Ms.-" He paused, but Kira, figuring it out, replied back to him

"My name's Kira."

"Ah, Ms. Kira, I didn't mean for you to be affronted by my sudden surprise at finding out that, such a pretty girl as yourself, will be guarding me. By the way, let me to properly introduce myself. I'm Rafore, the heir to the Uishiki clan." He gave her a charismatic smile.

Kira couldn't help but smile back. _"Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all."_ She did a quick study of his features. He seemed to be a couple of years older than her. Despite being a prince, there wasn't much to see in her perspective. He had a scrawny build, making Kira wonder if he had any muscle underneath all the clothes. However, Kira learned a long time ago not to judge a book by its cover. He had same color hair and eyes as his father, albeit a darker shade. Although, his green hair was tied into a short ponytail. The clothes were fine and elegant looking, of course with him being the heir to the clan and all. He wore a brown, slightly opened kimono top with beige colored undershirt and caramel, loose fitting pants. _"He must like to take walks often," _the black haired kunoichi noted. The sleeves of the kimono had a gold embroidering along the rims.

Kira motioned for Rafore to follow her. The Uishiki complied without a second thought.

"May I ask where are we going, Ms. Kira?" Rafore asked. They seemed to be walking aimlessly around the palace grounds.

Kira smiled politely at him. "Oh, you don't have be so formal. Just drop the 'Ms.'." She shivered, animatedly. "It makes me old, and I'm only a twelve year old girl!" she said exasperatedly.

Rafore chuckled lightly. "You are a quite a humorous girl."

The ebony haired girl blushed shyly at the compliment. "Uh, thanks."

He noticed the girl's cheeks turn a pinkish hue color. "You're not used to flattery, I presume."

"I'm not. At least not that much."

"Ah, well, I'm quite surprised. I thought a delightful girl like you will have plenty of males willing to court you."

"I appreciate what you are saying, but I don't want men to look at me in that way." She shot him a coy smirk. "And besides flirting will get them nowhere, not even with you."

Before Rafore could reply back with a witty, yet flirtatious remark, Kira spotted Sasuke near the palace entryway.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Kira waved over at her Uchiha teammate.

"Hn." The raven glanced up at her approaching form. He noticed the taller boy trailing behind her. He scowled, his calculating eyes scrutinized him. "So this is the guy you are in charge of, Kira?" he asked tepidly.

Kira frowned at him. "Yes," she responded firmly. "And don't be rude." She tilted her head towards the Uishiki heir. "Rafore, this is one of my teammates, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Rafore Uishiki."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke," Rafore greeted the raven, putting his hand out for the Uchiha to shake. Not moving a muscle, Sasuke simply glared at the hand. This caused the Uishiki heir to quickly retract his hand, concern etched on his face. He looked directly at Kira. "Uh, did I do or say something wrong?"

"Sasuke!" Kira yelled indignantly. She smiled gently at Rafore. "Don't mind him. He's just a cold, unfeeling, self-centered jerk!"

Sasuke sent her cold glare towards her. "It's better than being a crassly, useless, insensitive, little bitch."

The ebony haired kunoichi's sapphire blue eyes widen in shock and there was a little bit of hurt. He had no idea how much those words hit home. She swiftly pushed those feelings aside replacing them with anger before either boy could notice.

"Fine!" she shouted, furiously. She grabbed Rafore's wrist, using more force than necessary, causing the latter to flinch, but she paid no mind to this. "C'mon, Rafore, let's go and leave this bastard. I don't want you catching any of his egotistical syndrome." Kira pulled Rafore away.

Sasuke glowered darkly at their retreating backs, mostly at Rafore's more than Kira's, although, she was the one who insulted him. Those insults didn't offend him in the least. He was used to Naruto always shouting profanities at him.

However, what he wasn't used to was another guy, besides Naruto, being so close to his modest teammate. The sight of how closely walked beside her, almost touching skin, made him feel sick.

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, knuckles becoming white. _"He better not cause any trouble for her."_

The other guards stayed clear of the dark aura surrounding the last Uchiha.

* * *

The duo stalked around the inside of the palace as they searched for Kira's two other teammates, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.

Kira kept a stone straight face as she searched for her two colleagues, trying, quite fruitlessly, to ignore the snide remarks the Uchiha made about her. Useless… That word has always been taboo to her as long as she could remember. Being called useless was the last thing the black haired kunoichi wanted to be.

Kira always considered herself a confident and proficient individual. Being called useless by her broody teammate. Like she said, Kira always thought of herself of a self-assured and carefree girl, maybe even a bit modest at times. But useless was the word that made her very insecure about herself. For her, being incompetent was not an option, no matter what, even the task was very trivial. She always tried to do her best at everything and anything. She knew her limitations at certain points of interest or concerns, and was often fine with what she couldn't do. Nobody is perfect, right? However, being inadequate was not something that settled fine with her. Not after all she did to be useful, not only for others but for herself and her self-esteem as well. So, just because she can't do EVERYTHING, that doesn't make her useless as Sasuke claimed.

Kira needed to stop thinking about what that jerk said! Sasuke was the last definition of the word kind. He always had high expectations of everything. Maybe it was an Uchiha thing. Pfft! Who cares? He can go fuck himself for all she cared!

All the while, Rafore was following steadily behind his bodyguard. A look of concern, since meeting Sasuke, etched across his face. Truthfully, he had the ability to feel people's emotions through elevation and ripples of their chakra. However, it's so subtle, that it's hard to pick up. It happens in a millisecond. Although, with years of practice, Rafore had trained himself to master it.

It was simply called Kanjo Yomitori, a non-combatant kekkei genkai in the Uishiki clan. It might not be for combat, but it what gives the Clan Head a charismatic atmosphere between their clan members and their Daimyo.

"Hey, Naruto, Sakura!"

Rafore was snapped out of his musings when he finally noticed that he was outside the palace walls with his dark haired female bodyguard rushing to her two teammates.

"Oh, Kira, how's the bodyguard mission?" the boisterous blond spoke, looking at her with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Kira twirled the ends of hair, sheepishly. "Nothing much going, I guess." She tried to forget about the fight she had with Sasuke earlier.

"So is that the guy you're guarding and we're supposed to protect?" the pink haired one questioned, looking him up and down.

Sapphire eyes glanced at the client. "Yep. Let me introduce you to him." Kira pulled Rafore forward. "Naruto, Sakura, this is Rafore Uishiki. Rafore, these are my other teammates, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

Remembering his unfriendly meeting with Sasuke, he opted a small bow for a greeting instead. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Naruto blushed light, scratching the back of his head, most likely embarrassed. "There's no need to be so formal, Rafore."

Kira giggled softly. She could hear shyness in his voice. _"At least this is going better than with Sasuke. That arrogant prick really needs to take that stick that was shoved up his ass out."_

"Rafore, what's it like here? I mean, what's the Uishiki clan like?" Sakura asked innocently.

Rafore blinked, trying to comprehend the question. He looked towards Kira for confirmation. She gave him an encouraging smile in return. The Uishiki heir couldn't help but to smile back. There was something about her grin that was intoxicating. Maybe it was sincerity behind each of them. As most people with an impure and malevolent heart will often smile or grin behind the facade of deception and wickedness.

Being an emotion reader, Rafore was able to differentiate between people's motives and true intentions by feeling their true emotions. That's probably the advantage he had over other people and why he is targeted in the first place. Just imagine ninjas, malicious ones will do with that kind of edge. They will easily be able to manipulate the innocents by playing with their emotions.

The Uishiki clan even has a scroll related to the Kanjo Yomitori in the hidden palace chambers. It's mainly to teach individuals how to feel other's feelings, if they somehow don't develop the bloodline generic trait for it. It won't be as prominent as having the actual kekkei genkai, but with enough practice, the person can get it up to the desired level. It's mainly for the heirs of the clan.

Either way, both the Uishiki heir and their clan scroll must be protected from ill-willed intruders and outsiders.

"It's fairly peaceful here," Rafore began to answer Sakura's earlier question. The foursome sat around the porch. The Uishiki clan saw all eyes on him, looking at him intently. "The clan doesn't have any ninjas, but we do have samurai who often protect us from petty criminals."

"Wait… If you already samurai protecting you, then why did you hire us?" Naruto asked, quizzically.

Rafore gave a light sigh. "Because, truthfully, my father believes that there is a traitor among the clansmen." There were small gasps coming from the blonde and pinklette. The black haired kunoichi narrowed her eyes, as if her accusations are being confirmed for the most part. The Uishiki heir raised his hand to silence the emerald eyed female before she could speak. "We don't know who it is. It could one of the servants, maids, members, or the samurai. We don't know, that's why we hired ninjas to scope them out." He looked at all of them expectantly. "We heard that shinobi are very adept at seeing through deception."

"Don't worry, Rafore!" Naruto yelled out in a confident manner. "We will have this all sorted out, kick the bad guy's ass and any idiot who decides to join them!"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sakura hissed, as she bonked him the head. "Don't be so loud. What if one of the spies heard you right now?"

"Ow!" he whined. "Okay, sorry, no need to hit me so hard, Sakura."

Rafore sweat dropped and glanced at Kira for insight on the comical calamity between the duo.

Kira chuckled. "This happens often. Sure, it was annoying at first, but it's gets amusing once you get used to it."

He nodded, taking her word for it. There was nothing mendacious about what she was saying. She truly enjoyed her teammates' antics.

There was proud smile that graced Kira's face. It seemed that Sakura was taking her advice on increasing her chakra levels by doing a simple chakra exercise. Keeping a twig balanced on her fingertip with her chakra. It was Kira who suggested it. Just something small and simple. Once it became tiring and she felt like she could something more advanced, she can make up a complex chakra exercise.

Sakura once asked her, why she couldn't come up with something or ask Kakashi-sensei to teach her more developed methods to increase one's chakra? Kira had told her she could, but it's more creative it to come up with it on her own. It will also help her be more ingenious during missions and battles.

The ebony haired female smiled as she witnessed Naruto and Sakura engaged into a taijutsu fight afterwards. Both of them exchanged blow after blow, critiquing and coordinating each other on their weak points. Sakura managed to advice Naruto, albeit aggressively, to come at her full force.

Naruto's taijutsu seemed to be proving. Nothing like the overly sloppy one of few months ago. He still had his unpredictable quality, yet it was a little more diligent and coordinated. His erratic nature is what made Naruto, Naruto, Kira noted.

The black kunoichi was impressed by how much more seriously Sakura appeared to taking her training. She wasn't complaining about being sweaty, like she used to. Being more concerned with her hair and looks rather than her improving her ninja skills, which she desperately needed to develop. Her once scrawny, underdeveloped arms and legs, had gained some muscle through harsh training, courtesy of Kira. Kira had done nothing really but help the girl perfect her martial arts, which is still far from being perfect but it's steadily getting there. Sakura's movements were precise, yet they had a deadly force behind each blow. Kira often wondered why someone as seemingly weak pack such a punch?

Rafore witnessed Kira gaze upon her teammates' sparring session. The soft smile on her face made him…happy. She wasn't depressed anymore after talking with her broody companion. The Uishiki wondered what kind of relationship his bodyguard had with her three friends for two of them to make her laugh, yet have one easily upset her? Must be a dysfunctional team for that to happen.

* * *

Night had fallen, both client and bodyguard stood in the garden overlooking the flowers as they danced in the breeze. It was warm and humid, mostly from the rain the other day. The flowers were arranged in a variety of colors, making the grassy field glow vibrantly. The sky was a purplish hue, making some of the flowers stand out more than others. However, that in itself gave it an artist shine.

Kakashi was still out trying to gather as much intel as possible. Kira was confident that he'd be back soon. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were busy searching every nook and cranny of the palace, like she suggested, watching out for any possible suspects to treachery and keeping a lookout for any hidden traps or secret accesses.

Kira sighed dejectedly. She wished that she could help in the searching, for she would rather do that than be on bodyguard duty. Not meant as an offense to Rafore in any way. It's not his fault he's being targeted. Being a bodyguard is not really Kira's favorite job. Giving her earlier guarding incident with Tazuna on the Great Naruto Bridge, Kira inwardly snickered at the name, she never was one to sit still. It just wasn't in her nature.

Sure, most, well, all of her jutsus are mainly for defense purposes, but Kira has always been more acquainted for the front-lines. That's why she left Tazuna in Sakura's care and joined Naruto and Sasuke in facing Haku. How does she know that? People have all different kinds of strengths and weaknesses. Some come naturally, while others come when they discover them. The black haired kunoichi's battling abilities rely on being on the front-lines of a fight. That's all there is to it.

"…ra? Kira!"

Kira's eyes widened, surprised at someone suddenly calling her name. Her head turned slightly to meet concerned dark green eyes.

"Kira, are you okay?" Rafore asked, worry laced in his voice. "You seem…tense? May I ask why?"

"Oh, I'm just anxious about this mission," she replied. Kira sent a sheepish smile his way. "Don't worry about it."

Rafore gave her a hard stare, then sighed rather exasperatedly. "Kira, I can tell that something is bothering you," he implied.

"I'm fine, really."

Rafore held her hand in his in a soothing manner.

Kira was surprised by how gentle he was being by such a small, adoring gesture.

"Kira, I have a kekkei genkai called Kanjo Yomitori. It allows me to comprehend one's emotions just by reading the subtle movements and shifts in one's chakra. Yours, although it flows smoothly and gently, suddenly elevates at times…rather rapidly I should say, so it's sometimes hard to tell. But you're hurt…deeply distressed, that much I can tell. It's more than just this mission. It has something to do with you personally."

Kira's eyes widen in shock. He can tell that much about her just by reading her emotions? She felt violated. Someone she barely knew until this morning can almost read her like an open book.

Kira wanted to feel angry. She really did, but she decided that it'd be unfair to Rafore to lash out at him. It's not his fault he was born with such a power. He is who he is. He's not using it take advantage of her with malicious intent.

Kira settled for a neutral expressing.

Rafore gave her hand a gentle squeeze, causing her to meet his pleading gaze. "Kira, if something is bothering you, please tell me. Sadness doesn't suit you. You are much prettier when you are smiling."

The black haired kunoichi blushed at the compliment, however, she turned her head to the side so he wouldn't see her reddened cheeks and gingerly removed his hand away from hers.

"I'm sorry, Rafore," Kira spoke firmly, almost robotic. "I don't feel comfortable telling people about myself. I…I learned that somethings are better left locked away."

The Uishiki heir stared at his bodyguard's back with sorrowful and sympathetic eyes. He watched the way her body tensed slightly. Rafore desperately wanted to do something, anything to get her to smile.

"If you like, I can tell you a little bit about myself."

Kira turned to face him, slightly alarmed. "You don't have to… I mean… I don't want to pry or anything…"

Rafore smiled in a way that was foreign to the girl, yet familiar at the same time. "No, I feel obligated to tell you about me."

Lost for words, the ebony haired female settled for a small smile instead. "Sure, alright."

(FLASHBACK)

_A small Rafore was being carried off by one of his guards for breakfast. The little boy was no more than ten years old. "Ty?" Rafore looked up at his guard with innocent, childlike, dark green eyes. "Where's father?"_

_Ty turned towards him with stoic expression sown on his face. "Lord Nabyo is out discussing some political manners with the Fire Daimyo. He should be back late tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest."_

"_Oh…" Rafore seemed saddened by that revelation. Nabyo loves his son, and Rafore loves him back, unfortunately, his father is too busy at times to spend any time with him. So they aren't as close as a normal father and son should be. Most of the skills he learned, such as writing, reading, math, etc., he learned from different teaches of the various maids. It might not be such a big deal for someone as politically and wealthily influenced as his father to pause in their work for such trivial and inconsequential manner. But for a child, everything…every precious time with their family is cherished, even if they knew how busy their parent is._

_After going through his usual afternoon academic lessons, Rafore decided to play in the garden. He watched as the birds nestled in the trees, feeding their young. Squirrels were scavenging for nuts to store for the upcoming winter. _

_The breeze had a nice chilling feel to it. It swayed through the leaves of bushes and trees, and flowers swayed as the wind gently waft through them. The color changing leaves fell softly to the ground. _

_Rafore's favorite season had always been autumn. Watching as the leaves changed from green to yellow, red, and brown gave nature a picturesque view. The chilling weather always felt nice to the little boy as if it was slowly freezing all his troubles away. _

_The little, ten year old then felt a sudden spark through his chakra. _"What was that?"_ His head turned every which way, trying to find the source of that weird phenomenon. He then noticed, just a few yards away, that a bird was lying on the ground, crippled._

_It was baby bird. It must have fallen of the nest when the wind picked up briefly. The bird suffered a broken wing from its tragic descend to the ground. _

_Rafore could somehow feel the bird's pain. Yeah, he can see it suffering, but he can actually sense how much agony it's in. He didn't know what was going on. How can people feel someone else's emotions?_

_He shook his head, vigorously. Rafore can ask his father when he comes back. Right now, it was best to get this baby bird back to full health._

_The Uishiki heir scooped up the frightened bird in his hand and headed back inside the palace for one of the maids to cure it._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"And that was the moment I realized I had the ability to read other's emotions," Rafore concluded his story.

Kira smiled warmly. "That's a wonderful story. I can see now that you are very kind and caring person."

A small blush graced his cheeks. "Why, thank you, Kira!"

"I should probably go retrieve the others. You said earlier that dinner will be served soon, right?"

"…Yeah, that's right," Rafore spoke solemnly. He really wished he could spend a little bit more time with his guardian angel.

"C'mon! Let's eat!" Kira cheered. "I'm starving!"

The Uishiki heir gave her a saddened look, one she did not notice. _"Kira, I wish you would be more open and tell me about your innermost turmoil. On the outside, you seem carefree and cheerful, but your heart lays locked away in a cage."_

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter eighteen. The next chapter is the last chapter for this original arc. Sorry, if it isn't as action-y. Truthfully, I wasn't really planning on a whole like of action. Just someway to get Team Seven to interact more. Then this arc came up, so…that's that. Plus, since it's just the start, I don't think anything should be over exaggerated. I'm still trying to stick loosely to the canon plot-line whilst adding my own materials in. So, don't be alarmed when things don't change as much. I tried to make Nabyo and Rafore sound a little old fashioned, I don't know how that turned out. Oh, I guess I should explain the reason for Rafore obvious infatuation with Kira. It's simply case of love at first sight. I tried to make it similar to the reason why Sakura fell for Sasuke. How she had a crush on him for his cool looks, then completely fell in love after learning more about him and his inner demons. Yeah, not that great of an idea. I've been planning to have an OC fall for Kira, I just didn't know how to go about it since the OC is only a minor character. So, the whole 'love at first sight' thing was the first idea I came up with, since the OC will only make very small appearances. And, as always, Kira is oblivious towards his obvious affections for her. **

**And one more thing, and this is about the shadow clone jutsu. I'm finding out that a few people are miss interpreting it and also it's also one of the main reasons, besides his so called favoritism, why Kakashi gets bashed in quite a lot of fanfics. Kakashi did not discover, I repeat, he did NOT discover that the shadow clones bring their experiences back to the user after disappearing. He didn't find that out until after the timeskip, more specifically, while Naruto was on his two year journey with Jiraiya. So, that 'secret' technique of the jutsu wasn't discovered until Naruto came back to Konoha. That's why no one knew of it until Kakashi found out. And Kakashi didn't get to chance to tell Naruto sooner because Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and the whole second Sasuke rescue attempt, and we know once Sasuke gets involved or even mentioned, Naruto will not sit around for anything. So, I just wanted to clear up why Kira's plan of using Naruto's shadow clones was dropped. Mostly since no one knows the distinctive nature, it'll just be a waste of energy and chakra in their eyes. **

**Okay, I know that what I'm about to say has nothing to this fanfic or Naruto in general. But this is about Sword Art Online. For those who have not seen it I suggest avoiding the next paragraph, unless you enjoyed being spoiled. Why? I'm talking about SAO...is just that I've never finished the series because I didn't have the time. I just finished watching the anime. Here is why...**

**Sword Art Online is a mediocre anime at best. It started off decent, but just went downhill with each continuous arc. I guess, the Gun Gale Arc brought it back to speed, but when back to being crap in the next arc. At first, I thought the intention of SAO was to know how Kirito (the main protagonist) overcomes the death game known as Sword Art Online. But no... It ends up being a crappy ass romance between Kirito and Asuna (and maybe various other female characters...which makes me wonder if SAO was intended to be a harem anime, but then the decision of making it harem was dropped, hell even his cousin was in love with him...and I'm not talking platonic/sibling, I'm talking full on romantic love as in 'I want to marry you' love...which technically implied incest, which again only happens in harem, ecchi, and hentai anime) that happens to take place in a video game. Why do I say this? Well, let's begin to breakdown the series as simple and short as it can be. Most of the stuff in the series was...pointless. Why? Well, first of it said that the each players gain levels. Everyone who's every played a video game in their lifetime know that levels and gaining them various between person to person or clan to clan and how fast or slow a person gains a level. Yet, this is never explained. Another thing is how can Kirito dual wield. Okay, actually this is questionable. It said that dual wielding to supposed to go to the character with the fastest reflexes, which is conveniently Kirito, the main hero. Although, Kirito as implied or outright stated a few times that Asuna is fastest to him. So, shouldn't the dual wielding go to her? Though, we don't know if she's actually is faster, so we can assume that Kirito is just over-exaggerating her abilities a little, seeing as he got the dual wielding technique and not Asuna. Hell, I think the most important and significant information of SAO are told rather than shown, which furthers ruins it. Another reason thing is the repetitive flashback of characters we know little to nothing about and that gets annoying. Kirito as a character is as generic as they come. Instead of the plot changing as his character develops, his character conveniently changes when the plot calls for it. It's like he has five or six fucking characters in one body. And let's not forget Asuna. Although, I would say Asuna is my second favorite character in the series behind Sinon with Kirito, despite being ripped on, comes in third. Alright, I did have high hopes for Asuna with her being the main heroine and all, but after a few episodes I lost that expectation because it seems that Asuna is just there for the sake of romance and not for the actual plot itself. Although, I am a complete sap for romance, but not when it's complete crap and has no business being there in the first place. If people are saying Sakura is a bad heroine (when I think she's not compared to other characters, besides Naruto and Sasuke), Asuna is about twice as worse. And people like to say that Sakura only 'loved' Sasuke for his looks and skills, but then that makes no different for Asuna as it is assumed by that he only loved Kirito for his looks and skills. It's always stated several times famous, but for what?! For running and hiding behind Kirito in the shitty ass 'save the damsel in the distress' cliche? Because that's what she seems to do half the time. For someone who is intended to be a strong, independent, and confident woman, she sure does hides behind Kirito a lot, even at the smallest sign of danger which she could have handled herself. What was the point of announcing Asuna as one of the strongest and most popular character, if she is not going to do ANYTHING to back it up?! Was it to make it so that geeky and not-so-much lonely boy end up with popular girl to make the almost nonexistent and rushed as hell romance more appealing? Now, let's get to the romance. For a series that supposed to make the romance the subplot...it ends up overshadowing everything else. Which makes me question what was the fucking purpose of the series? Was it to see Kirito conquering the death game and going to various other virtual games...or was it just a crappy ass love story between Kirito, Asuna, and maybe various other female characters (besides it seems like every female wants his 'thing' after five minutes of knowing him). And this is especially true for the so called romance between Kirito and Asuna. This is romance was so bad that it actually made me throw up. The romance was so awful that it made look like Sasuke simply gave Sakura a slap to the face (in all the times he tried to kill her) before marrying her in the end of the Naruto series. Okay... Just to show how bad the romance is... All will do it in a series of questions that made the romance so unrealistic and plain. First of all, who fucking falls in love with a stranger? Second, who marries said stranger after only two hours of knowing them? Third, who marries said stranger and doesn't know their real name or even their age? To me this was not romance, at all. This was fucking teenage hormones! It seems to me that they are confusion sexual tension for romance. To me, both Kirito and Asuna were thinking with their 'private' parts, and not their hearts. Although, I would say a couple of things...the characters were alright, although most of them were just outright flat with no business being their other than to be used as plot device. The Anicard and Gun Gale Arcs were fine, if not the best out of the series. Note that I said 'the best out of the series', meaning don't try to confuse it as better than other anime. No, I mean as 'best' as in out of all the arcs in SAO as a series itself. I give Sword Art Online a 4.5/10. Overall, the thing that ruined SAO was that their were TOO many plot holes and contradictions, and it was rushed as hell, even the romance was rushed! And what kind of villain fucking forgets the reason they became a villain in the first place?! If this was SAO attempts to make a sympathetic or a morally just villain that failed! Fucking big time! That's all I've got to say. You guys can think what you want about Sword Art Online, this is just my opinion. To me SAO is a decent, below average anime at best.**

**Anyway, please read and review! Constructive criticism is also very much welcomed!**

**PS... By the way if anyone wants to do an Akame ga Kill and Naruto or a Naruto and Inuyasha crossover challenge, PM me. )**


	19. Simplicity Knows No Bounds

**(A/N: Here's chapter nineteen, and the last chapter for this arc. Next chapter or the one after is when the Chunin Exam Arc starts. Enjoy! And thanks to all my loyal readers who have favorited, followed and reviewed the story so far! And looking for more of that enthusiam as the story continues!  
**

**ShugoYuuki123: I have always thought of that, too. I think it'll just give him more of a reason or a different one to desert the Konoha and join Orochimaru. It'll just change the target of his revenge from Itachi to the Hidden Leaf Village. Maybe even joining on Sound's and Sand's attack on Leaf, depending on when he learns the dark truth of the Massacre.**

* * *

Simplicity Knows No Bounds

Kakashi was following the freshly printed footsteps of horses and bandits he spotted about thirty kilometers west of the palace when searching for the crooks, indicating that they planned to attack sometime tomorrow. The jonin stealthily bounced from tree to tree. Judging by the numbers, he can guess that there were at least twenty or twenty five bandits.

He would have used his ninja hounds to track them, however, the moisture in the air from the recent rain made it difficult to detect anything using one's nose. So finding the crooks by sense of smell was out of the question.

He was thinking about his genin squad. He taught them teamwork, so he knew that they would have no trouble taking on a couple of lowly bandits. But the silver haired jonin was really worried about Kira distancing herself from the rest of the squad. Logically, she was cooperating with the others for the sake of the mission. She was leaving her personal feelings out, focusing solely on the task at hand.

Kakashi didn't know whether that was helpful or harmful. Kira, no, his entire team, were too young to be emotionally inept. Well, Sasuke is probably the closest, seeing as he witnessed the death of his clan, but even he sometimes lets his emotions control his actions. Believe it or not, that made the scarecrow jonin a bit relieved that none of his students' mentality wasn't damaged in anyway. Well, at least not damaged enough to complete insanity.

He pushed chakra into his feet to propel himself through the branches at a quicker pace. Eventually, he sensed several chakra signatures. Weak ones, he may add. The silver haired jonin came to a halt on the tree above him, the foliage providing coverage for him.

His one eye glanced over the leaves to spot about fifteen bandits. _"Those are probably the thieves we are after,"_ Kakashi noted, but it was too soon to make assumptions. He'd have to confirm it first. Concealing his presence, he opted to spy on them to see if he could gather any information about their spy, in the case that these really are the crooks they are after.

"Okay, we will attack tomorrow night," the shady, bearded one announced. He must be the leader of the group.

"But boss," one of them intercepted. He was tall and skinny with an apprehensive expression plastered on his face. "Our spy has informed us that our target has hired ninjas for protection."

The leader put on a wicked grin. "Not to worry. From what our sources tells us, they are nothing more than snot nosed brats. With our numbers, they shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Bingo! So they were the criminals. Kakashi contemplated whether to take them down now or later. He quickly concluded it was too soon. Plus, he needed to uncover if there were more than one spy amongst the Uishiki clan. The best was to stay and simply watch. And if worse comes to worst, then this'll be good training exercise for his genin team.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," the one who asked the previous question replied with a wicked grin on his face.

"Kenji did an excellent job on being our spy," another one spoke. He was quite chubby. An overweight person with a scar across the left side of his cheek. "Him, also being the Uishiki clan head's brother, also makes it much easier for us, since he will tell us anything as long as it gives him the chance to overtake the Uishiki clan and become the ruler in process."

Kakashi had enough. He heard everything he needed to know. With a flick of the wrist, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, fortunately, unnoticed by the bandits.

* * *

Rafore showed Kira and her friends, after they found them, to the dinner area. Naruto chatted along animatedly with Sakura while the latter just listened intently. Kira smiled at Rafore as he told another story about himself when one of the waitress spilled sauce all over the kitchen floor. Sasuke was scowling as usual, but is that really any surprise?

When they made it to the dining room, it was larger than the four genins anticipated it would be. There was a large, brown dining table in the center with multiple chairs surrounding it. Underneath it was a luscious, red carpet. Like all the other rooms, the walls were painted a pearly white color. There were windows on all four sides of the wall with drapes that matched the carpet. And top it all off, a golden chandelier hung overhead.

Nabyo was seated on the far right of the table. Speaking of dinner, the table was filled with flavorful cuisines, making Naruto's and Kira's water. There was sukiyaki, several onigiri, chicken karaage, kimchi, fried cauliflower, broccoli slaw, two plates of cabbage rolls with one covered in tomato sauce and the other with sour cream, crab legs, salmon, and rice noodles with shrimp and pork. There was also a small plate of soy sauce on the side. A jar of orange juice, probably for the kids, water, and sake for the adults.

"Wow…! Everything looks delicious!" Naruto all but shouted in glee.

Sakura bonked him lightly on the head. "Not so loud, Naruto," she scolded the blonde. "Try to act civilized, will you?"

"Can you blame him, Sakura?" Kira asked, starring at wonder at the setting. "I'm so hungry, I can dive right in!"

Rafore chuckled. "I'm glad that the dinner is to your liking, Kira. Come. Let us take our seats."

The Uishiki heir sat next to his father on the right. There was a space for Kakashi on his left, then Sakura next to it followed by Sasuke, Kira, and Naruto.

"Where is Kakashi?" Nabyo questioned, looking intently at the jonin's students.

"He's still investigating the perimeter, looking for any signs of the bandits," Kira answered, not taking her eyes off the meal.

"Oh?" Nabyo's eyebrow raised. "When will he be back?"

Kira's stared at him with passive eyes. _"He's thinks we stand no chance against mere bandits without Kakashi-sensei?"_ She shrugged, not like she cared. The black haired kunoichi fixed herself a plate, ignoring Sakura's protest.

Rafore's let out a sheepish laugh as he followed Nabyo's disapproving eyes on Kira's form. "Well, I highly recommend instead of sitting here, let's eat or else the food will get cold."

His father grunted, but complied nonetheless. "Yes, help yourselves."

The rest of Team Seven happily dug in, well Naruto did, literally. Sasuke and Sakura had a little more self-control than the blonde or even Kira.

All through the dining room there was sounds of slurping and munching.

"So, how's the search going?" Kira asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Sucks," Naruto grumbled. "We haven't found anything on those goons!"

"No luck," Sakura spoke, almost tiredly. She must have worn herself out during her sparring match with Naruto earlier. "There doesn't seem to be anything suspicious."

"It doesn't really matter anyway. They will reveal themselves eventually," the black kunoichi announced, an air of confidence surrounding her.

"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you," Sasuke articulated. "We don't need your clumsy nature getting in the way, like last time."

Kira's face turned red from both embarrassment and humiliation. She knew Sasuke was talking about the time of when she tripped on a tree branch and fell on her head during the time they were on a mission to retrieve a golden bear statue. She just didn't think anyone was watching, especially Naruto and Sasuke, since they both seemed warped in recovering the statue. Or just thought that the shockwave from the blast of guy's gooey attack knocked her out of the tree, causing her to land on her head, rendering her unconscious.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Sasuke smirking at her in a taunting manner. They others either didn't notice or just simply ignored it. The Uchiha was mocking her! It's not her fault she was naturally clumsy. It was a weakness she tried frantically to overcome, but eventually learned, rather reluctantly, to deal with it because it's in her nature.

However, that doesn't give Sasuke the right to criticize her over it! She can't help it if she is a clumsy dimwit outside of combat. That's just her. Was this his idea of payback? Making her feel self-conscious?

"Yo." A casual, laidback voice rang through the room.

The people in the room turned to see Kakashi standing in the doorway.

The Naruto was first to shout out his surprise. "Kakashi-sensei, you're back!"

"How'd everything go, sensei?" Kira asked, forgetting her obvious embarrassment earlier.

The silver haired jonin took his seat next to Sakura. "Just as I suspected. The bandits are about ninety miles northeast of here. They will most likely attack tomorrow night, perhaps sooner. Although, they shouldn't be too difficult," he explained. "Honestly, I could have handled them myself, but I figured this will be decent training for you guys," he finished, giving the four genins his trademark smile.

The blonde pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! Get ready for some ass kicking tomorrow!"

Kira giggled at Naruto's antics.

"Naruto, stop being such a brat and behave!" Sakura hissed at him, a tick mark formed on her forehead.

He pouted, slumping down in his chair.

"Tomorrow, huh?" Sasuke muttered, hand to his chin, deep in thought.

Kakashi knew his four students also wanted to ask him if he had any intel on the spy, but also knew this wasn't the time to ask. Seeing as two of the Uishiki clan members can hear their every word.

_"All that's left to do is confront the spy,"_ Kakashi concluded. _"Who happens to the Nabyo's brother, Kenji."_ The masked jonin ate his meal silently, while observing his surroundings with a calculating eye. When he concentrated hard enough, he can sense a small chakra signature fairly away from them, spying on them. Kakashi quickly came to the conclusion that it must be Kenji's. He made a mental note to memorize that signature.

The masked-nin won't confront Kenji now. He'll wait until he shows his true colors when the invasion starts. And Kakashi knew he wouldn't need much for Nabyo's brother's true personality to come into light. Characters like him get cocky and overconfident when they believe situations to be in their favor.

"So, do you have a plan for the bandits' arrival, Kakashi?" Nabyo inquired with a raised eyebrow. The shinobi in the room could detect a hint of apprehension in his voice.

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. "They are nothing more than lowlife thieves. My genins can handle them." He spoke up once again before the Uishiki clan head could have a rebuttal. "Don't worry, as a jonin, I'll be there to interfere once something is amiss."

Nabyo seemed satisfied with that answer, since he went back to eating his meal in silence.

After a little bit of random chattering, they headed off to their sleeping quarters to turn in for the night.

* * *

"Did you find out who the spy is, Kakashi-sensei?" Kira asked, as Team Seven gathered in the room they were staying for the night.

Kakashi gave her an affirmative nod. "It's the Nabyo's younger brother, Kenji."

"Great! Now, all we have to do is find the guy and-"

"It's not that simple, Naruto," the ebony haired kunoichi interrupted the blonde's excited outburst. "We are still going to need prove that he's a traitor."

The expression on Naruto's face was one of pure confusion. "Prove? Why is that? Can't we just knock the truth out of him?"

"Kira's right, Naruto." This time, it was Kakashi who spoke. "It's not as simple as it seems. Yes, we know that Kenji is the backstabber amongst the Uishiki clan, but, unfortunately, he's still innocent until we can hold him accountable for all this."

"So what's the plan?" Sakura asked.

"Easy, let them come to us."

The genins' expressions held bewilderment. The masked jonin began explaining the plan they will be using to bring the rat out of hiding. As Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were listening intently at the words coming from their sensei's mouth, Kira's mind drifted off. It didn't take a genius to know what the so called 'complicated' plan, from an untrained genin's eyes, was all about.

And, quite ironically, she felt like she'd been through this same situation before. Many times to be exact. But that was a story for another day.

Kira coolly popped a cookie in her mouth.

"Kira!"

The black haired kunoichi almost jumped out of her skin when her sensei called out her name, almost ready to reprimand her.

Kakashi's eyed her with incredulity. "Are you even listening?"

She didn't know how to respond to that. Her earlier surprise at being her name called out of nowhere made her ears numb a little. It took a moment for her to finally register what the silver haired jonin said.

"Y-yes! I heard you, loud and clear!" She did a mock salute, albeit playfully.

The masked-nin gazed at her, almost in disbelief, then settled for an exaggerated sigh. He was just going to hope that she WAS listening as she 'claimed'. If not, then this would be a small lesson for her to learn, maybe. He wasn't sure. Kira was an enigma he was still figuring out.

Like all jonins leading a genin squad, Kakashi also received the full on details of his students' academics, daily life, quirks, etc. He knows everything there is to know about them while they were in the Academy. The jonin is well aware of Naruto being the dead last and Sasuke being the Top Rookie of the Year. He is mindful of the fact that Sakura excels at the brains and intelligence factor, but lacks anything in the physical department.

Although, looking at Kira's profile of her short few months at the Academy, he expected an average classed genin, like it had said on file. Average grades in genjutsu, ninjutsu, and written tests, and above average skills in taijutsu, according to her short time tutor she had to catch up to the rest of the class in such a small amount of time. It was even a miracle that she did, even with extra help!

However, Kira didn't seem to be what he presumed her to be when he first meet Team Seven. What first caught his attention was how skillful she seemed to be with kenjutsu, despite the fact of her never wielding a sword in her life, at least it never showed kenjutsu as an extra circular activity. So, he dismissed it as not one of her talents. When she first received her katana, Kakashi thought he was going to have to teach her how to use it or find someone skilled in kenjutsu to train her. Although, conversely, she has proven to have more proficiency in her talent as a swordswoman.

When Kakashi was trapped in Zabuza's water prison, at the time, he paid no mind to her knack at wielding a sword, too worried about his genins' safety to pay it any attention. Now that he thinks back to it, Kira was almost on par with the missing Mist-nin. This still bothered him though because even then it still seemed like she was holding back.

People can wave it off as him being paranoid, but paranoia keeps a shinobi alert on all possibilities of anything going wrong on a mission. Kakashi believed at first to simply be his imagination, that's why he dismissed it without a second thought. Now, he wasn't so sure. Kira happened to abstain from showing more competence in kenjutsu then she needs to. If she was holding back, then the question was why? The one idea that popped into the silver haired jonin's head was probably the fact that Kira didn't want to show how far ahead she was compared to her teammates. It would draw unwanted attention and suspicion.

Kakashi was definitely going to have to talk to the Hokage about the mystery that is Kira. It was the only way he would get any answers. He didn't know whether the answers would worry, scare, or excite him. Guess, he'll find out when he gets his answers later.

The masked jonin mused out of his inner thoughts to come across Sakura scolding, almost violently, an absentminded Kira, probably about the plan she dozed off on. A whimpering Naruto nursing a bruise on his head. A belligerent pinklette much have struck him when her irritation reach its peak. Sasuke seemed mildly bored and unimpressed by his team's antics. Undoubtedly, dismissing it as childish and not worth his time.

"I'm going to bed," Sasuke's voice droned, as he climbed into the futon on the furthest side of the wall.

Kira popped another cookie into her mouth. "Yeah, I'm going to sleep, too. There's nothing much we're doing tonight anyway, so it'll be a waste to stay up any longer."

An irritable Sakura followed after her female teammate, not about ready to let Kira's inattentiveness go.

Kakashi sighed once more. _"Where did the teamwork go?"_

* * *

Once again, Kira woke up in the middle of the night. Her trained eyes pierced through the darkness. She steadily scanned the room to see Sakura sleeping peacefully in her futon, lightly snoring in her slumber.

The ebony haired female grunted, a mixture of irritation and amusement. Why? Well, a certain pinklette was blocking her escape route.

Sakura slept extra close to the doorway. Naruto told her about Kira training in the rain all night the night before coming to the Uishiki clan's palace. That was one of the main reasons why the pink haired kunoichi was admonishing her so fiercely last night. She was just concerned about her teammate's well-being. Training until near exhaustion, in the rain no less, is not good for one's health, especially for a genin.

The pinklette was more surprised that her black haired female friend hasn't succumb to any sickness yet, such as a small fever. Maybe she's just as stubborn as Naruto, as Sakura heard that their blonde teammate never got sick before in his life. Probably has to do with the fact that he's too stubborn to get sick.

Sakura snickered. That would just be like Naruto, too persistent for his own good.

Last night's confrontation was mainly the reason why Sakura slept so close to the door, much to the kenjutsu user's mild annoyance. If Kira wanted to do something idiotic like that again, then she would have to go through her first.

Kira snorted. Easy. Not like she was going through the door anyway. With Kakashi-sensei on the other side… Pfft! No way…! She's going out the alternative way, via the window.

The black haired kunoichi tiptoed stealthily towards the window near the sleeping pinklette. It's a good thing she doesn't have to worry about making any physical contact with her in fear of waking her then Sakura's screams waking up the entire team up, which would eventually cause a massive headache to her that she doesn't want to deal with now.

She silently pried open the window and slipped into the night.

Kira trekked through the halls of the palace soundlessly. She was searching for a quiet spot to sit and stare at the night sky.

She didn't know when she became such a nocturnal individual. She just…eventually became that way… Ever since her family's genocide… Her body and mind had been alert and active in the dark. Which is ironic because her family's deaths happened in the daylight hours.

"_It must from living in that hellhole they call a foster family,"_ Kira thought, grumbling bitterly. _"And other means…"_

Her mind began to wander…

She was disappointed on how little security there was during the night. Underneath the darkness is the perfect time for possessions to be stolen…or worse someone being murdered.

Yes, everyone can say attacking at night is so cliché. However, it's cliché for a reason, and that's because most humans aren't trained to stay vigilant during the nocturnal hours of the day.

She sighed. _"I'm so bored…"_

"Finally! It's almost time!"

Kira's ears perked up as she heard a boisterous, maniacal cackle. It was muffled by the enclosed room. It was obviously a male's voice.

The black haired kunoichi focused her sense of hearing, just like her animalistic friend, to overhear what was being said behind the door.

"It's time for me to prepare for when THEY come…"

"_This must be the guy Kakashi-sensei,"_ she inwardly concluded. She frowned. _"A cliché villain… Wow…"_

Kira noted that she didn't even know, nor remember what this 'Kenji' guy looked like, so what better way to find out than right now. No, she wasn't going to disobey her sensei's orders. She just wanted a little sneak peek on what this guy's appearance was. How was she supposed to know who to capture if she doesn't know the person's looks like?

The black haired kunoichi's hand slipped into the pockets of her shorts and pulled a pair of thin hair clips. She stealthily used the clip to pick the lock on the door, being as quiet as possible.

She heard an inaudible click. _"I still got it…"_ With a satisfied smirk, she silently cracked the door open just enough to peek through without being seen.

The girl spotted a man wearing fancy green kimono shirt with a long sleeved, black undershirt, and pair of black slacks. He had short, choppy bluish-green hair. She didn't know color his eyes were, for his back was facing her.

Kenji seemed to pacing around his room. Murmuring to himself. "To think that the Leaf Village would sent a couple of brats to defend the prince… Hah! This is too easy!"

Despite his gloating, Kenji still seemed unsure. They were ninjas after all, no matter how young they appeared. He had to figure out a way to give the bandits the upper hand before the Leaf shinobi tried anything sneaky.

With the job done, Kira silently shut the door.

* * *

Kira eventually found herself sitting on the front porch, staring up at the star filled sky. The remaining dew on the blades of grass glistened under the moonlight. The half-moon shone brightly, it being one of the only major source of light underneath the darkness of the night.

Kira popped another cookie in her mouth, thoughts racing around her head. Some pleasant and some…disturbing.

"_Tomorrow will be the last of this mission,"_ she noted, munching on yet another cookie. _"Everything will be decided the next day. I wonder, what Kakashi-sensei plans to do with Kenji and his…colleagues?"_ Her eyes darkened_. "If he just plans to let them go with a simple slap to the face and a lecture… Then I'll-"_

"Kira!"

Kira was taken out of her musings when a gentle male's voice called her name. She peeked over her shoulder to see Rafore approaching her with hurried footsteps.

"What are…you doing…out here so late?" Rafore panted, coming to sit beside her.

The black haired female studied him for a bit before answering. "Nothing really. I've never been much of a sleeper."

The Uishiki heir tilted his head in curiosity. "An insomniac?"

She shook her head. Kira brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "No. When situations become tense like this, it's hard to sleep."

Rafore nodded his head in understanding. "That's reasonable. You are going to do battle tomorrow. I should probably thank you for fighting to defend me."

"Whoa…! Save the thanks for later!" the black haired kunoichi replied, face flushed in embarrassment, hands waving frantically. "I haven't even done anything."

He sent her a genuine smile. "I know. But…" He started to become flustered, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"_Do all men do that when their nervous or embarrassed?"_ Kira inwardly questioned. Remembering the number of times when a male friend of hers did that when he was looking for words to say in such awkward situations. Not to mention, Naruto does that too, but it's adorable, she mused.

"What I'm trying to say is-"

"Hey, Kira."

Kira could recognize Sasuke's voice anywhere, being on the same team for months now.

"You better get some sleep, Rafore. It isn't safe for you to be up so late."

The boy in question seemed unsure.

She offered him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"…Alright." He stood up. He clasped his hand with hers. "If you ever need anything, 'I'll be right here."

Kira took her hand away, feeling uncomfortable. Not from shyness or embarrassment, just… Forget it. It's not important.

Rafore passed Sasuke as the Uchiha neared their location. The raven haired ninja gave the prince a sideways glance, but the way his eyes narrowed it almost seemed like a glare.

It went unnoticed, however, as the Uishiki heir disappeared down the hall.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Sasuke asked with the undertones of irritation in his voice, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What is it now?" Kira groaned. "Since when did tonight become 'Everyone Should Interrogate Kira' night?"

Sasuke frowned. "Hn, I wouldn't have to come to get you, if you were just sleeping like you're supposed to."

She let out a sheepish laugh. "I was louder than I thought, huh? Damn, I thought no one could hear me."

He snorted. "It was easy enough to feel your chakra signature. Kakashi-sensei was the one who told me to get you."

Kira blew out of huff of air, resisting the urge to facepalm herself. _"I'm losing my touch. I need to train more."_

She shook her head, crossing her legs and sapphire eyes being closed shut as she went into a meditative pose.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke's inquiry rang through her ears.

"Meditating," Kira answered, simply, in a hushed tone. "I need to practice on keeping my aura hidden."

"…" Sasuke said nothing, but Kira somehow knew he was becoming irritated with her, though, she didn't seem to care. For Kira, it was pretty easy to read the Uchiha's emotions, especially when she had friend in the past that was almost or more emotionless than he is until they grew closer together as time passed.

Kira's eyebrow began to twitched impatiently. "You know, you don't have to keep watching me like a hawk. If you want to go back to sleep, go ahead. I'm fine out here."

Instead of answering, the raven haired ninja opted to grab her around the waist. The black haired let out a yelp as she was lifted up over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing, Uchiha?! Put me down!" Kira almost yelled out, remembering to keep her voice low at the last second, struggling to be released from his tight grip.

"You're being a real idiot," Sasuke responded blandly. "We're going to be battling tomorrow, and you plan to stay up all night meditating?"

When they made it to the door, he placed her on her feet.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what?" she asked stubbornly.

Sasuke's coal black eyes bored into her sapphire blue ones. He shifted uncomfortably. "You're… You're a girl… Don't you need sleep?"

The girl in question mouth open, agape. After a moment of silence, her lips curled up in amusement. "Did you just ask me about beauty sleep? Wow, you really are anti-social. I never knew the great Sasuke was so awkward around women."

His eyebrows narrowed in annoyance, sending a silent, commanding glare at her.

Kira raised her hands up in exasperation. "Fine! If it will get you off my case, I'll go back to sleep."

With a satisfied smirk, Sasuke went to unlock the door.

"Uh, I'm not entering that way…"

He glanced at her over her shoulder. "Then what WAY are you going?"

"The same way I came out of. And if you're worried that I might be lying, check up on me in five minutes. I promise I'll be in bed, fast asleep."

The last Uchiha searched her face for any signs of deception. When he found nothing, he nodded his head in an affirmative manner and went inside the room without her.

Five minutes later, Sasuke opened the other door to find a sleeping Kira. Feeling mollified, he went back to his slumber.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, Kira's eyes snapped open. She let out a stifled yawn, stretching her tired limbs. She glanced around the room to see Sakura still sleeping. There were a few rays of sunlight piercing through the window as the sun was slowly making its way over the horizon.

The black haired female opted to take a shower. She felt dirty and way to tense for her liking. A good hot shower should wash away all the stress!

She headed towards the bathroom and locked the door the behind her. The bathroom was rather spacious. The wall was like the rest of the palace, a pearly white color. A white and black checkered tiled floor. On the clear white sink, there were various bathroom appliances. The facet had a floral decorative design. Above the sink was a mirror with gold decorative flowers around the corners.

The shower was right by the sink. It was oval shaped instead of usual rectangular platform Kira was used to seeing. The light brown curtains graced over outer layer of the tub. It already had a few towels littered over the curtains.

Kira pried open the shower curtain to see the same floral decorative as the sink and mirror. Soap and other necessities were already provided. However, there was one part of the bathroom that made her frown, and it was a small window perched in the center of the wall.

"_What the hell is this?"_ Kira was not amused. Perhaps many people enjoyed the view of the outside world while soaking peacefully in the tub, but she was not pleased. She found this shower windows very displeasing and pointless. Why do rich people always have these…unnecessary nuisances? She'll never know! One thing for sure though was that the ebony haired kunoichi didn't want to give a free to perverts that might try to peek at her through the opening, that's why she was also grateful that it came with its own matching curtain. She slammed the curtains, showing her mild irritation at such an inconvenience.

Once satisfied, Kira peeled off her clothing and stepped inside the tub. Her dainty, ivory hand twisted the snob, and simultaneously water began to spray over the shower head. She let out a pleasurable sigh. _"Yeah, this is nice…!"_

* * *

While Kira was busy taking a shower, the other members of Team Seven were waking up, one by one.

Naruto uncurled from his slumber, a loud yawn escaped his mouth.

"Morning, Naruto."

The blonde glanced around the room to see Kakashi reading and Sasuke, with the usual scowl, getting himself ready for the day.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto greeted. "Where are Sakura and Kira?"

This time it was Sasuke who answered. "They are probably in the other room getting ready."

As if on cue, Sakura and Kira, who had finished showering by the time Naruto woke up, emerged from the door.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kira chirped happily.

"How can you be so lively in the morning," Sakura grumbled, brushing through her disheveled, long hair.

The other girl just shrugged. "I don't know. Just seems pointless to complain about mornings. I've got more important stuff to worry about."

"Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked, closing his book and standing up.

"Yep!"

"You guys remember the plan, right?" He eyed each one of them expectantly.

"The plan is so simple that even a dunce, like Naruto, shouldn't forget," Sasuke replied blandly.

"What was that, Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled, enraged.

Both Kira and Sakura bonked the boys on the head before they started an all-out brawl.

"God, you two are so immature! Can't you go a day without killing each other? Geez!" Kira reprimanded both boys.

Naruto and Sasuke just glared at each other and huffed before stalking away.

The other members just sighed dejectedly.

* * *

The day had gone by fairly normal. Naruto and Sakura were busy sparing with Kakashi supervising their training, giving them pointers every now and then. Kira was still on active guard duty, so she was in charge of watching Rafore all day. And Sasuke's busy scouting the palace walls searching for any signs of the bandits.

While Kira chatted with Rafore in the backyard garden, she felt a few chakra signatures approaching in the distance. _"I guess it's time…"_

She grabbed his wrist.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Rafore asked, obviously puzzled.

The black haired kunoichi threw the Uishiki heir onto her back whilst mumbling a quick 'sorry' before leaping into the treetops. Once she found a suitable place, she placed a stunned Rafore onto the sturdy branch.

"Stay here, Rafore," Kira commanded sternly.

"Kira, what's going on?" the Uishiki heir asked, beginning to panic.

"They're here…" was the only response he received, as Kira dropped down from tree to regroup with her other team members. She didn't have to worry about staying on guard. Just like in the plan, Naruto made several shadow clones and had them transform into the trees and bushes in the garden.

Kira cracked her knuckles. Now, it's time to kick some ass! She was being really agitated lately, hopefully knocking some filth around senseless will give her the stress relieve she needs. Oh, boy, this going to be entertaining!

* * *

"So, they finally decided to show themselves?" Naruto smirked, as he watched the group of bandits surrounding him, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. "It's about time!"

The bandits proceeded to charge at them, weapons poised.

Sakura managed to dodge, an oncoming axe her way, and uppercut the man. The bones of his jaw cracked under the pressure, as he was sent flying, crashing into a nearby tree, rendering him unconscious.

Sasuke punched one square in the nose before he could attempt to take a swing at him and kicked the other one, causing him to crash into his groaning partner.

Naruto made a few shadow clones, and they each went to join the fight.

Kakashi didn't believe he had anything to worry about, so he decided to stay perched on the highest branch of the tree where he could have a clear view of the battle going on, if a person can call it that. His team was obviously wiping the floor with them! He just hoped that they wouldn't finish the thieves off too fast before the bait was taken.

"How is this possible?"

"They are just kids!"

"We shouldn't have underestimated them! Damn, these Leaf ninjas!"

"Do not fret!"

A newcomer's voice sounded out. Kenji emerged holding a tied up Rafore.

He smirked evilly. "You Leaf ninjas better back off before I slit the heir's throat!" For emphasis, he brandished the knife close to his hostage's neck, ready to pierce skin.

Instead of panicking or getting angry, the genins just smirked.

Kenji was confused and annoyed. "Eh?! What's so damn amusing?"

"That you are so gullible!"

Before the bluish green haired man knew it, a leg swung out and struck him in the side of the head, sending him twirling. He groaned painfully as he hit the ground.

Grabbing his nose, Kenji turned, his eyes glowing with fury. "Who did that?" he growled deeply.

He glanced up to see Kira simpering viciously at him…and another clone of that orange kid?

Now that he recalled, moments before he hit the ground, he did hear a 'popping' sound. So he was never holding Rafore hostage? He was holding a clone the whole time?!

With his blood boiled out of rage and humiliation, Kenji sprung up and twirled the knife in his hand. "You bitch!" He dashed towards a still smirking Kira.

The black haired kunoichi's body tensed, ready to pounce at him. However, before she could do so, an orange blur raced across her and a fist connect with the bastard's nose, cracking under the impact.

"I don't care who the fuck they are, but nobody insults my best friend and gets away with it, dattebayo!" Naruto snarled.

An image of a brown haired male appeared in front of Kira. Her eyes widen in disbelief.

"_Tatsumi…?"_

The reflection soon disappeared to reveal Naruto.

"_Oh, it's just Naruto…."_ Kira smiled, appreciating the blonde's protectiveness of her, however, there was a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Damn you…!" Kenji was absolutely livid now.

"That's enough, Kenji!" an authoritative male voice called out.

Nabyo approached the group with his son and a few guards. The guards immediately went to surround the traitor.

"Nabyo, why you…!" Kenji growled.

"You're treachery ends here, Kenji. Guards! Take him away!" Nabyo ordered.

The three guards saluted. "Yes, sir!" They dragged a tied up Kenji into the palace.

"I should thank you, Leaf shinobi, for all your help," the Uishiki head announced gratefully. "Without your help, I don't things would have turned out the way they did."

Kakashi, now standing in front of his genins, replied. "Don't worry about it. We're just glad to help." He stared off into the distance. "We best be going now. Lord Hokage should be expecting us to be finished with the mission by now. Gotta go before he starts worrying."

Nabyo nodded his head. "I understand. Have a safe journey."

Rafore was quite saddened that Kira had to leave so soon. "Kira?"

Kira's ears perked up. "Huh?"

"Will I ever see you again?" As brave as he tried to make himself sound, his voice wavered.

Taking notice of this, Kira simply offered him a pleasant smile. "Sure, we'll see each other again someday."

That reply was enough to lift his spirits. "Good!"

Sasuke stood next to his black haired female teammate. "C'mon, Kira. It's time to pack up and get out of here."

Kira pouted. "Do you always have to be so blunt, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha snorted. He led her away into the palace grounds, following after Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto.

When Kira wasn't looking, he glared at Rafore and mouthed a threatening words at him.

Rafore's eyes widen and his Emotion Read ability picked up a subtle sense of jealousy and possessiveness loaming over the Uchiha.

"_Stay away from Kira or I'll kill you..."_

Those were the words Sasuke mouthed off.

Rafore smirked, almost amused. It seemed that the little Uchiha boy had a thing for Kira, although, he hides it awfully well. He can also feel that the affections Sasuke holds for her are in subconscious of his mind, thanks to his kekkei genkai. Meaning he was merely acting on impulse and an unknown possessive behavior. He doesn't realize his crush on her!

"_So, I'm not the only after you affections, huh, Kira?"_ Rafore sighed. _"It's not like I would stand a chance. Whatever happens, may you find a bright future and the happiness you deserve… Kira."_

* * *

With the C-ranked mission complete, Team Seven headed back towards Konoha.

"Man, I can't believe those rotten bastards got away!" Naruto grumbled, walking with his hands behind his head.

"Those bandits are not our problem anymore," Sasuke snorted.

The blonde growled, looking like he was about to retaliate.

"Sasuke's right, Naruto," Kakashi spoke. "Our mission was to merely be bodyguards for the Uishiki clan until the threat was diminished. If the thieves found it useless to continue resisting and flee, well then there's nothing to worry about."

The orange clad ninja wasn't satisfied. "But still…"

Kira patted him on the back. "Ah, don't worry about it, Naruto. Tell you what, how about I treat you to ramen at Ichiraku's?"

His oceanic blue eyes beamed brightly. "Really?!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Alright!"

"But only three bowls… Any more than that, you're paying."

Kira's offhanded remark caused his mouth to drop and his excitement to die down. "What?! You've gotta be kidding!"

Sakura let out an exaggerated sigh. "Geez, Naruto! Stop being so childish!"

Kira merely just giggled as Naruto tried to get her to reconsider.

* * *

Later that same night, the bandits trekked through the forest ground.

"Well, that was a bust!"

"Who knew those brats would be that tough?"

"We are lucky to escape with our lives."

The bandits stopped to rest beside a tree.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

They all leapt to their feet.

"Who the hell said that?!" one of them shouted out.

"I don't know why they decided to let you go. In my eyes, all trash must be removed."

Before any of them could make a sound of movement, they were all brutally bisected. Blood splashed in the air, hitting the trees and the ground below, coating them in red. Magically, their assailant remained unscathed. Cold eyes staring at the bandits' body parts. The darkness hit the person's identity. The only thing noticeable about the assailant was their weapon as it glimmered in the moonlight when the blood was swiped off it.

The weapon of choice… A giant pair of…scissors?

* * *

Hiruzen scanned over the various paperwork on his desk. This was the worst part of being the Hokage… All the damn paperwork!

He let out a puff of smoke from his pipe as the set of papers on his desk. The Chunin Exams application sheets.

Chunin Exams, he mused over. In a few days, it will start.

Hiruzen would need to have all the jonins in charge of genin teams to gather together so he can finalize the reports of the selected genins taking the exam.

Another puff of smoke flew through the air.

What got him worried though, was this year's rookie teams. He wasn't sure if they were ready for something that would physically and mentally scar them for life, seeing as they are still shinobi fresh from the Academy, especially Naruto's team.

However, the Third Hokage also knew that they are ninjas and must be treated as such.

He exhaled another waft of smoke from his lungs. He'll let the jonins decide what's best for their teams.

A knock sounded on the door!

"Come in!" Hiruzen's voice sounded out, loud enough for the person outside the office to hear.

The shinobi discreetly opened the door.

"Ah, Kakashi," the Third Hokage greeted the silver haired jonin. He exhaled a cloud of smoke from his pipe. "What can I do for you?"

Kakashi gave the Hokage a stern look, dropping his usual laid-back facade.

Hiruzen sat up straight, hands interlocking, an all serious demeanor surrounding him. "What is it, Kakashi? I can see that something's bothering you."

"I want know about Kira's records," the silver haired jonin spoke solemnly.

"You already know about her grades, so I'm guessing this is a more dire situation, I presume?"

"Yes. Kira has shown capabilities beyond that of a normal genin. She has presented to be more informed and aware of the fundamentals of a battleground that most academy students should not. She's also quite adept at kenjutsu, even though most genins won't learn to wield a sword until they are chunin. She seems to have a harder time holding back than anything else. At this rate, once Kira adapts to her chakra and learns her chakra affinity, she could pass as a high level chunin than an average level genin."

"The girl is advancing quickly," the Hokage said, almost amused. "As I expected."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, Hiruzen opened a drawer, pulling out a file.

"What is this?"

"These are Kira's files," Hiruzen's answered. "Along with her Academy records, skills, and grades, this is everything that know about the fourth member of your team. I will also advise you that after reading this, keep it confidential, as Kira requested."

The masked jonin nodded in an affirmative manner and subtly took the file of papers from the Hokage's grasp. His single eye scanned through it scrupulously, making sure not to miss a single detail.

After he was finished, his eyes narrowed. _"This…is worse than thought." _

His grey stared at the Third Hokage, critically. "You do realize that if people find out-"

"Yes, I am well aware of that," the old man responded seriously. "That's why, for Kira's sake, it must be kept top secret until she's ready to reveal it herself. That is what she requested in exchange for offering her service here as a Konoha shinobi. I figured that she would best be fitted in your team, Kakashi, seeing as you have the Nine Tailed Fox's container and the last Uchiha are also under your supervision. With her familiarity, Kira should be able to keep those two in line."

Despite the seriousness of the atmosphere, Kakashi chuckled lightly. "Yeah, Kira seems to be the big sister of the group. She always seems to keep the boys under control when they are about to fight, even if I'm not around."

The Hokage laughed a little. "Is this so? Good to hear."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I better get going then." He bowed and headed out the door.

"Don't forget about the Chunin Exams, Kakashi. It'll be here real soon. I hope your four genins are in top shape."

He lazy waved his hand in the air in a dismissive manner. "Oh, there's no need to worry about them. See ya."

Kakashi closed the door behind him. He tiredly scratched his head. _"Looks like I have three people to keep a close eye on."_

* * *

**(A/N: Here's the end of chapter nineteen! I hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry if the fight scene was so short. But really… What did you expect? Bandits vs. Ninjas? No contest. However, I do wonder who killed those bandits though? I also tried to make a villain who's evil just to be evil. So…there. Oh! The Hokage just indirectly informed Kakashi to keep a 'closer' eye on Kira, but why? Also, I hope Kakashi wasn't OOC in this chapter. I know what you are thinking. Giant scissors? What the hell is up with that? And who is wielding such a ridiculous weapon?! It'll be explained later. After the next chapter, the Chunin Exam Arc will start. Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed! Comments, thoughts, questions, concerns, all those are GREATLY appreciated!**

**This is just a mini rant... **

**Um, I'm not a big fan with dark Naruto fanfics. Let me revise that, I'm not a fan of fanfics where Naruto is a dark, stoic, emo...bastard...for lack of better words. I don't mind a fanfic with a darker undertone, but really a dark Naruto? I don't mind a grey Naruto, but a full on dark one? Why make Naruto a darker character when you already have one who is cold, dark, and stoic? Sasuke. Why not just use him? I mean, people like to bash Sasuke because he's an 'emo bastard' [although the word 'emo' doesn't make sense to describe his character because he doesn't just sit down, whine, and do nothing about it nor is he emotional...hell, you'll be like that if your entire family was slaughtered in a single night and had to relive that tragic incident nonstop for days through mind fuck powers...*sarcastic voice* But yeah, sure Sasuke should forget all about his family...the people that meant the world to him... You do realize it's sort of the village's fault that Sasuke went so far down that rode. I mean, where was a therapist when he needed one? Everything would have went a lot smoother if a fucking therapist came to visit him. But no, let a emotionally, traumatized eight year old deal with the most tragic moment in his life himself], but then you make Naruto an 'emo bastard'? The same characteristics you bash Sasuke for? So, it's okay for Naruto to become emo because he's the star of the show, but it's not okay for Sasuke? All dark Naruto is to me...is just a rip off version of Sasuke. Leave Naruto as the lovable, gullible, brash idiot, and Sasuke as the dark, broody, hothead.)**


	20. Fever Fantastic

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty. Enjoy!**

**ShugoYuuki123: Thanks for the review!**

**Guest-hello: I'm glad you like the story!**

**fanofthisfiction: Thanks for your insightful review! It always gets me thinking on a deeper level.)**

* * *

Fever Fantastic

A grouchy Naruto woke up with a morning yawn. The sun's rays glared harshly through the window, blinding the annoyed blonde. He grumbled incoherently as sat up from his bed.

His bedroom was an utter mess, as usual. Clothes were scattered around the floor. There were old bowls of ramen on the dresser. The room was just… Saying it was a mess would be an understatement. It was disastrous!

"_Maybe I can have Kira to clean it up again…with that cute little maid outfit,"_ Naruto thought, a perverted grin stretched across his face at the thought of his black haired female teammate in a maid costume.

It was fairly simple card game of twenty one. Well, it was supposed to be a simple card game, since they didn't have time to do anything 'creative' as Kira herself was apparently too busy.

To tell the truth, Naruto cheated on the game. He created a shadow clone to rig the game. He was just frustrated with losing so much that he just wanted just one taste of victory. And boy did he get it!

"_This is weird,"_ the blonde ninja thought, throwing his clothes. _"Kira, should have been knocking on the door right now."_

Deciding that Kira had probably overslept like him, Naruto elected to drop the subject. He went to the kitchen to fix himself a quick bowl of ramen before heading out.

* * *

Naruto stepped outside and stretched his arms, trying loosing his muscles. The blonde finally took notice that Kira wasn't there yet.

"_That's weird,"_ he thought, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _"Kira's usual here by now. Did something happen?"_

Checking to see if his friend his was alright, Naruto knocked on Kira's door.

No answer.

Now, he was really worried. What if something did happen?

Blue eyes filled concern, he knocked on the door louder. "Kira! Kira, are you there?!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could, hoping for her to hear him.

He got a couple of 'shut up, demon brat!' comments from irritated neighbors, but promptly ignored them. Kira's safety and well-being was more important than the idiotic trash's, as what Kira calls them, snide remarks.

"I'm coming…"

Naruto finally heard Kira's voice on the other side of the door, though it sounded very hoarse.

Click!

The door to the apartment opened to reveal a disheveled and paler than usual looking Kira. She was dressed in a simple white tank top and black shorts.

"Hey, Naruto. Good morning," Kira spoke, tiredly. Even her voice appeared raspy. Her flushed facial features were not helping the matter.

"Kira, you okay?" Naruto asked, concerned prominent in his voice. "You look awful!"

The black haired sent him an affronted glare. "Geez, every girl loves to hear that," Kira remarked sarcastically.

The blonde held an apologetic look. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Before she could respond, Kira let out a hoarse cough. Her head felt woozy and throat seemed dry, moaning as she kept herself from collapsing on her weak legs.

"Kira, what's wrong?" the orange clad ninja held her arm to keep her steady because it looked like she would fall over any minute. He felt her forehead. "Oh, my god! Your face is burning up!" he proclaimed. "You have a fever! You should go to bed, Kira! Dattebayo!"

"But what about meeting up with the others and today's mission?" the sickly girl protested.

"No, your health is more important, Kira! And we're just doing simple a D-rank mission today," he spoke, leisurely. "So it's not like you are missing much training."

Naruto wanted to calm Kira down. If she was worried that they would be in danger while she's absent from today's mission, he wanted to reassure her that everything would be fine. He just never thought she could be so stubborn!

Well, she always was, but she's sick! She should know when to lay and rest in bed.

Kira sighed, dejectedly. "Yeah… But still…"

The blonde pouted, giving her his puppy dog eye stare.

"Okay, fine." The ebony haired female just gave up on arguing. She let out a slight cough. "I'll stay home and rest."

He grinned. "Good!"

She shook her head in mild amusement. "Man, you are so stubborn."

Naruto scowled, playfully. "I should say that about you. Who wants to do you a mission when they are already half-dead?"

Kira rose a sly eyebrow. "Oh, are you one to talk, Mr. I-want-to-be-Hokage."

Naruto's face flushed. "Hey, that's different! If I want to become Hokage, I have to overcome everything. Even a silly, little cold." _"It's not like I ever got sick before though,"_ he added as an afterthought.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever you say, you unpredictable knucklehead."

"Hey!"

"Well, I'm going to make me some tea. Hopefully, it'll help get rid of this cold." Kira walked into the kitchen. "You should probably head over to Team Seven's training ground before you're late."

Naruto looked almost alarmed, as if he had forgotten that notion. "Damn, I almost forgot!" He dashed towards the door and opened it in a hurry. "Next time it rains, Kira, stay inside." He closed the door behind him before she could offer a cheeky comeback.

Once her herbal green tea was prepared, Kira decided to take it to her room after cooking a bowl of soup. A secret family recipe her mother taught her.

* * *

Once inside, Kira set the bowl and cup down on her nightstand. She went out of the room only to return a second later with a box of cookies in one hand and a book in the other. A book called 'The Basic Knowledge of Chakra Manipulation'.

Yeah, she's sick, she knows that. And yet, here she was reading a book instead of resting.

To Kira, anything that doesn't have to do with fighting and missions, is considered taking it easy.

She pulled up a chair and sat down, laying the book next to her breakfast and opening it up to the first chapter. She took a sip of her soup.

The first page talked about, as usual, chakra and how to mold it by combining spiritual and physical energy.

"_Does every book about chakra start of the same?"_ Kira thought, bored. Another fit of coughs erupted in her throat.

After hours of reading, Kira could feel her eyelids begin to get heavy. The empty bowl and cup and half-empty box of chocolate chip cookies laid beside the book.

Letting out a tired yawn, the black haired kunoichi decided to take nap.

"_It's not like I'm doing much anyway,"_ she thought, grumbling quietly she crawled into bed. A minute later, she was meet with the wonders of dreamland.

* * *

Naruto leapt from rooftop to rooftop. He could feel the cold glares and the harsh commentary of the villagers as soon as he left her apartment. Kira always told him to ignore what they thought of him, however, it's not that easy. He never liked the way they looked at him, with eyes full of hatred and resentment. It's easy for her to say ignore it because she's never been in this type of situation before!

No, the blonde didn't hold any bitterness towards his black haired female teammate. He wasn't shallow, nor ungrateful towards her! It's just that her advice sounds like a hollow solution to his dilemma than anything else.

Naruto eventually made it to the training ground. He spotted his two teammates who were already there, Sakura and Sasuke, and, as usual, Kakashi was late.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Naruto called out to the pinklette in his usual cheerful voice, blatantly ignoring the Uchiha.

Sakura scowled at him, clearly not amused by his tardiness. "You're late, Naruto," she spoke, annoyance laced in her voice. Emerald eyes glanced around him as if searching for something or someone. "Where's Kira?"

"She's sick," was the blonde's response. "I told her to stay home."

"The air-headed idiot got sick, huh? It's her fault for playing in the rain," Sasuke said in a matter of fact tone.

The orange clad ninja glared at his rival. "Kira was training, not playing," he corrected the raven haired ninja.

"Hn," he simply scoffed.

Naruto wasn't in the mood to deal with the prick, Sasuke.

Hours later, Kakashi finally made his appearance.

"Yo," he greeted his genin team in his usual lazy voice with a one eyed smile.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted irritably, as Sakura seemed furious and Sasuke was annoyed.

The masked jonin laughed sheepishly. He scanned his team to notice that one's missing. "Where's Kira?"

"She's sick."

Kakashi rose an eyebrow, telling Naruto to elaborate.

"She caught a cold. She wanted to join us, but I convinced her to stay home and get some rest."

"That's apa for you. Always manages to make situations more complicated," the Uchiha remarked.

The orange clad ninja glared at him before turning to his sensei.

"Then, like Naruto said, Kira will have to sit out on today's mission. The mission today will be a D-ranked mission," Kakashi continued, ignoring Naruto's exaggerated groan. "We will be working in a café."

"A café?" Sakura questioned, eyes blinking in confusion.

"We are filling in for some workers who are out sick," their sensei elaborated.

* * *

Five minutes of working in the Disha Café, and Naruto already hated it. The café itself had a roomy feeling to it. It had brown walls and a creamy flooring. The aroma of coffee, brewing tea, and different pastries baking wafted through the air.

Naruto and Sasuke were both dressed in a black and white waiter outfit, taking orders from the customers. Sakura wore a black Lolita dress. Her job, making sure the orders go to the right table.

The reason for Naruto's foul mood were because of the condescending looks he was getting customers. While he was getting nothing but dirty glares sent his way, Sasuke had almost every girl and young woman ogling him. The older ones licking their lips seductively, and the younger girls giggled fan-girlish while muttering about 'how hot the Uchiha is'. The only thing keeping all of them from trying to seduce Sasuke were the occasional death glares they received from Sakura.

Kakashi, as usual, was not here. What a surprise… He rarely participates in any of their D-rank missions. He shows up at times to check up on them and their progress. Mostly off reading that stupid book of his.

"Look at the damn teme!" Naruto grumbled, under his breath. "He has every girl in coffee shop fawning and he's acting like he's too cool to care!"

"Hey, brat!"

Naruto almost jumped out of skin when a gruff voice called out his name in a distasteful manner.

Feigning a large smile, Naruto approached the shaggy brown haired male in his mid-twenties dressed in the standard shinobi attire.

Getting a pen and pad of paper, provided by the shop owner, the blonde prepared ready to write down the shinobi's order. "What can I get you, sir?"

"It's about time," the man said, disgusted, as if talking to the 'demon' child was beneath him. "Next time, demon," he hissed out, putting extra emphasis on the word 'demon'. "Don't keep the big man waiting. You hear?"

With an eyebrow twitching in irritation, Naruto's fake smile remained plastered on his face. "Sorry, sir? I was…busy." It was obvious that the blonde's patience's with this man was wearing thin.

The man scoffed, shooting the boy a dirty look. "Just get me a cappuccino and half a dozen blueberry muffins, would you? And hurry up this time!"

And Naruto snapped!

"Look here, asshole!" Naruto yelled indignantly. "Give me one good reason on wh-"

He was cut off on his threat as he was dragged away by a furious Sakura.

"You idiot!" The pinklette bonked him on the head, earning a whimpered cry in response, after dragging him behind the counter.

The counter was on the far side of the café and was rectangular in shape with a light brown texture. There was a display case embedded in it with different desserts and pastries on display for customers to catch a glimpse on the kind of sweets the shop likes to offer.

The door behind the counter led to the kitchen where all the food was prepared, of course.

"Don't start picking a fight with the customers!" Sakura reprimanded him.

"Hey, he started it!" Naruto whined.

"It doesn't matter! We're on mission, remember? Be on your best behavior!"

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde almost scoffed in a dismissive manner. However, a threatening glare from his pink haired teammate silenced him. "Yeah, sure. Got it," quickly followed his lips, being frightened by the glare that promised eternal pain, if disobeyed.

Sakura smiled, satisfied. "Good. What did he order anyway?"

Naruto was quick to respond. "A cappuccino and six blueberry muffins."

"I'll tell the barista. Keep taking orders."

With that, Sakura left to fulfill her momentary duties for the day.

Naruto grumbled in annoyance under his breath about being forced to be nice to rude people who don't deserve it. Oceanic blue eyes gazed around the shop as the inhabitants of the café picked out different varieties of pastries to take home.

"_Maybe I should take some to Kira after this mission is over_," Naruto thought, making a mental note to buy some sweets for their absent teammate. _"And maybe some coffee. Kira did tell me once that she likes drinking a vanilla latte from time to time. I wonder how she's doing anyway?"_

* * *

"_Mommy, what's wrong with Rika?" a four year old Kira asked her mother, who was tending to a feverish Rika._

_Her round sapphire blue eyes stared at the small, thirteen month old, red-faced girl with curiosity and worry. Her baby sister's face looked strange. Why was she red? Babies weren't supposed to be red, right?  
_

"_She looks like a tomato," the little girl spoke, eyebrows furrowed as she poked Rika's face inquisitively._

_The sudden action caused the baby to sniffle. Light brown eyes filling up with tears._

_Panicking, Kira pulled Rika into her lap as best as her tiny arms could, like how her mom showed, began to gently rock her to calm her down. _

_Her mother chuckled. "Well, my little beetle, Rika is sick."_

_The little black haired girl stopped swaying her younger sister, seeing as the baby calmed down, to stare puzzling at her mother. _

_Her confused look made her mother smile at how cute her child was. Her child, her flesh and blood, her sunshine and pride to give birth to a wonderfully pure and innocent baby girl. As her mother, it was her job to protect and shelter her from the ugliness of the world. She doesn't want Kira to end up, like THEM. Those outsiders...!_

_Her other children were just as important to her. She may not be their birth mother, but she still loves Rika and Ryo as if they were her own. And it seems Kira loves them to, although, she's a bit impatient as she wants her younger siblings to grow up faster so they can play together like all brothers and sisters do._

"_Being sick means Rika is not feeling well," Kira's mother explained as simple as she could for the four year old._

_She plucked Rika from Kira's grasp and set her down on her lap. Her mom took the herbal soup that she had prepared specifically for Rika's sickness. Gently taking a spoonful, she poured the pasty colored liquid down the baby's throat._

_Rika's face crinkled at the taste. She didn't like it. It was blatantly obvious by her childish refusal to open her mouth as another spoonful of that foul looking fluid coming her way._

"_I dwon't want it…," Rika slurred, trying her best to speak coherent sentences. "It twaste bad."_

_The baby's mother simply graced her with an encouraging smile. "I know it's bad, sweetie, but you'll feel better if you eat it."_

_Uncertain brown eyes stared into her elder's blue ones. _

"_You should eat mommy's soup, Rika, or else you won't feel good again," Kira responded to her sister's silent plea reassuringly._

_Reluctantly, Rika pried her mouth open, allow her mom to feed her, stomaching the dreadful taste past through her lips._

"_Momma, I'm hungwy," Ryo whined as he wobbled over to his mother, eyes pleading for her to feed him something. _

_Ryo looked similar to Rika with his light brown eyes and burgundy colored hair. After all, he is her twin. The only difference was that his facial features were slightly sharper than hers._

_Green eyes glistened under the light, as the woman prepared to fix her son something quick to snack on._

"_No, mommy, I can do it."_

_The woman stared into her daughter's sapphire blue eyes endearingly. The same blue eyes her daughter inherited from her late husband. "Are you sure?"_

_Kira grinned proudly. "Yes, I've seen you make a sandwich before. It's easy. I can do it, I'm your little beetle."_

_The woman smiled gently. "That you are. My precious little beetle. You are also mommy's little helper." She kissed the girl's head, causing her to giggle happily. "Now, go and feed your brother."_

"_Yes, mommy."_

_The black haired woman watched in amusement as Kira pulled Ryo along into the kitchen. She almost laughed when Kira found spreading peanut butter with the knife too difficult and opted to use her hands._

_That's her child alright. Clumsy and innocent, and she couldn't be happier!_

* * *

Kira awoke from her nap with a short yawn. Stretching her tired limbs, she climbed out of bed. Checking the clock, she saw that it read 'two thirty-five pm'.

"_Well, I killed about two and a half hours,"_ she thought, instantly becoming bored. _"Now, what do I do?"_

Her body instantly as she felt another chakra signature in her apartment. Although, she quickly relaxed when she released it was Kakashi's. _"What is sensei doing here? Better go see what he wants…"_

Shuffling her feet across the floor, she exited her bedroom.

* * *

Kira came upon the living room to see Kakashi slouching on the couch reading his orange book.

"I see you are awake now, Kira. Good afternoon, I should say," Kakashi greeted her.

"Huh, sensei, what are doing in my house and how'd you get in?" Kira inquired.

"Naruto said you were sick, so I came to check up on you while the others were on their mission," he answered simply. "And the front door was unlocked."

"The front door was unlocked?" the black haired girl muttered under her breath, utterly confused. Then realizing in the next second that Naruto must've forgotten to lock it when he left her apartment this morning, and she was too exhausted to check if he did.

She resisted the urge to facepalm herself. A robber or a deranged lunatic could have done unspeakable monstrosities to her place or her person whilst she laid asleep, sick and vulnerable.

Head down in disappointment with herself, Kira stalked into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea, Kakashi-sensei?" Kira asked, making another cup of green tea.

"Yes," Kakashi drawled out.

The black haired kunoichi gently poured the steaming liquid into two cups. She stalked into the living room, and passed one over to Kakashi. Afterwards, Kira plopped down onto the chair on the far right, taking a sip of her own tea.

"How's your fever?" Kakashi asked, breaking the silence.

"Better. My fever has gone down a bit after sleeping it off," Kira answered, placing her cup on the table. She sent her sensei a questioning look. "Is it okay for you to be here, instead of looking after Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Nah, they will be fine," the silver haired jonin replied in a dismissive manner.

The girl frowned in disapproval. "You do realize we are talking about Naruto AND Sasuke, right? One is brash and the other is a hothead." She sighed inwardly. "You can't leave those two alone for two seconds before they start killing each other."

Kakashi chuckled. "You should give those two more credit, Kira." A stern, business like expression was shown across his face. "Kira, is there something you want to tell me?"

Kira raised a knowing eyebrow and smirked in a sly fashion. "I'm guessing you took my advice and talked to the Hokage."

The jonin threw his student's file onto the table. A steady hand shot forward, and grasping the papers.

Kakashi watched, prudently, as Kira eyes scanned through the papers. His eyes analyzing her every move.

"Ah," she hummed, almost amused. "These are accurate."

"You do understand how serious this is?" The silvered jonin pointed out gravely.

Kira laughed. It was a dry, humorous laughter. Not one fit for her a girl her age. "You think I don't know that?"

She calmed down.

At that point, she seemed much older than her age. Hollow eyes, eyebrows creased, lips tilted downwards… Definitely not the picture of an innocent genin.

"If word gets out, it'll be huge problem," Kira muttered vacantly.

"Don't you think you should tell Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura about this?" Kakashi asked, his voice laced with a little bit of sympathy.

The ebony haired kunoichi shook her head solemnly. "They are too young, foolish, naïve, and childish. They would never understand." She tightly clenched her hands, tightly. "And I don't want them to go down that path, so to clandestine the information."

Kakashi examined her bodily posture and outward emotions. She was difficult to read. Despite her shoulders tensing up and the near blank eyes expressing how truly tormented she felt inside.

After a long, almost agonizing pause, the silver haired jonin decided to speak up. "I see you have your reasons, and it's understandable. If people find out, not only would you be seen as an outcast and as undependable. But then again… You have the Hokage on your side and his consent, so there's nothing they can do to you."

"Really?" Kira's blue eyes flashed hopefully.

Kakashi chuckled, pleased to see the old Kira. He playfully ruffled her hair. "Nothing's going to happen to you as long as I'm your squad leader."

"And nothing's going to happen to you as long as you keep me in your squad," she replied playfully. "I also highly doubt anyone would even care anyway. As long as Naruto is the jailor for the Nine Tailed Fox and Sasuke is the last Uchiha of the Leaf, all the attention will be on them. I'll just be in the shadows and stay in the shadows."

The jonin stood up from his chair. "Well, I best get back to the others. Their mission should be done by now. It is getting pretty late. See ya later, Kira." With that, he used the teleportation jutsu and disappeared in a swirling of leaves.

Aggravated, Kira sighed. "Couldn't he just walk out the door before teleporting?" Rubbing off the forming migraine, she picked up the broom and began.

"_Hmm, I wonder if it's too late to go to that kid's birthday party_?" she mused, as she continued cleaning up the mess.

* * *

To say Naruto was happy would be an understatement. He was exuberant over the fact that his time in that nightmarish café was done. Carrying a bag with a butterscotch pie with a curry flavored whip cream on top to be precise in his grasp, the blonde shinobi hopped from rooftop to rooftop, putting as much chakra into each step as he could to make himself faster.

"_I hope Kira will like the pie I bought_," Naruto thought hopefully, a blissful smile gracing his lips. The smile faltered a bit when he was filled with disappointment when Sakura left to follow after Sasuke before he could ask her if she wanted to head over to Kira's place to share the pie. Too bad, since Sakura was the one who convinced the own, rather threateningly, to let him buy the pie, saying something about owing Kira one. However, the topic of why the owner was being so uncharacteristically crude towards him, he shrugged off saying that she was probably stressed out from the day and needed someone to vent her anger on. The pinklette was skeptical of the answer at first, but then decided to leave it as is.

A nice breeze picked up through the autumn weather. The air was cool and crisp as it whipped against the blonde's face. Most of the merchants were closing up shops and villagers were busy getting last minute shopping and errands done.

There were a few whispers of 'demon brat', but he choose to ignore them. He was about to have pie with his best friend and nothing was going to bring him down.

Why? Why was he so excited about having dessert? It could because of the fact this is the first dessert he's eaten and to share with the friend… The thrill of sharing one of life's treasures motivated him to accelerate his pace.

He always imagined what it was like to have parents preparing or buying cake for the special day when one turns a year older. To have a mother singing their child happy birthday while the father lays out the candles.

Naruto may not be getting that feeling from his own parents nor is it his birthday… Maybe not even Kira's either, not that he knows when it is. Nevertheless, this is the first dessert he'll share with someone he cares about! That was enough to bring him the elation feeling right now!

* * *

As Kira was getting ready, putting on her usual shinobi outfit, a couple of rapid knock resounding through her door. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she opened the door.

"Naruto!" the black haired girl beamed after seeing her blonde best friend standing on the other side of the door with a bag in hand and a large grin plastered on his face. "Come in!"

She stepped inside to let Naruto walk into her home, closing the door behind him.

"I bought you a pie, Kira!" the Uzumaki proclaimed proudly, setting the bag down on the counter.

Kira's face brightened. "A pie? Thanks! Where did you get it from?"

"The mission we had today was just horrible!" Naruto yelled, venting out his day's frustrations. He began illuminating his misfortunes at the café, telling how her all about the obnoxious waiters, how the workers are only nasty towards him, and how all the girls were fawning over Sasuke. "And what's worse is that Kakashi was gone all day! He didn't come back until he finally declared the mission over!" the blonde finished, frustrated.

Kira pondered on whether to tell Naruto that Kakashi has been with her all day, but decided to keep her mouth shut, as it will lead to questions that she wasn't ready to explain to Naruto and the rest of the squad were still immature to hear it.

"Must have been hard," Kira placated, trying to calm the Uzumaki down by patting him comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Enough about me, how's your cold, Kira?" Naruto inquired, concerned for his friend's well-being.

"After taking some medicine and getting some sleep I feel better," she replied. "Although, my throat is a little sore." She emphasized her point by rubbing her neck in a soothing way. "I should be back to full health by tomorrow!"

"That's great!" Naruto cheered. "It isn't the same without you, Kira! Let's eat the pie!"

"Wait!"

"Why? What happened?" The blonde haired boy was frantically scanning the room, looking for any sign of danger.

"No," Kira said, shaking her head. "Actually, I have something else in mind."

A pleasant smile graced her lips.

Naruto was confused. "Huh?"

* * *

Naruto paled as he was standing in front of the orphanage. This was the place where his nightmares came into fruition. He dreaded this residence since the day he could walk. Nikko Orphanage, the orphanage he was kicked out of when he was four, and had to live in a dingy apartment with the monthly allowance the Hokage presents him with until he was finally able to make his own money from his mission earnings.

He thought he'd never have to step foot in that place again. But here Kira was, happily dragging him to his doom, completely unaware of his apprehensiveness.

"Hey, kids! I'm back!" Kira shouted out cheerfully, announcing her presence to the residents of the room, who happen to be a bunch of stray children ranging from two to ten year old.

All the children beamed upon seeing her. "Kira, you're back!"

The smaller ones went to give her a hug while the other ones waved cheerfully at her.

Judging by the colorful decorations around the room, balloons, children games, along with food and drinks lying about, there seemed to be some special occasion going on. Almost like a child's birthday party, Naruto noted.

"Kira, who's this?" a little brown eyed four year old asked, pointing innocently at Naruto.

Kira smiled at the little girl, gently bending down so she was at eye level with her. "That's Naruto, Haruki. He's my friend and my partner."

Haruki eyes gleamed in excitement. "Does that mean he's one of those super cool ninjas that are like superheroes?"

Naruto blushed in embarrassment, scratching the back his head sheepishly at such praise, even though it was coming from a kid.

"I think you are mistaken, Haruki," the black haired kunoichi spoke jokingly. "Naruto may be my teammate, but he's far from a superhero."

Haruki's face faltered. "Oh… So, he's not anything special?"

Naruto drooped his head in a disheartened manner. "Great. Do you have to put me down like that? Where's your confidence in me, Kira?"

The girl merely let out a sheepish laugh. "Sorry, Naruto. But I can't over-exaggerate information. I'm not saying you're not strong now, but you'll be a great ninja someday." She winked at him. "After all, who's going to become Hokage?"

"I'm going to be Hokage, dattebayo! Nothing's going to stop me from achieving my dream!" Naruto proclaimed proudly, the fire returning to his eyes.

Kira clapped her hands together. "And I will be by your side when that dream becomes a reality."

"Huh?! What is that demon brat doing in my orphanage?!" a woman's voice boomed. The lady was in her late thirties wearing a casual periwinkle dress, holding a birthday cake in her hands. Her usual kind face transformed into one of rage and resentment. She had long sandy brown hair and matching eyes.

"Kira, why did you invite such an…abomination to workplace?!" the woman screamed furiously.

Seeing Naruto unconsciously shrink behind her, as if trying to disappear from the woman's sight, made Kira's temper flare. No one calls Naruto a demon in front her, and especially not in front of young children and gets away with it! Not when she's around.

Kira stalked towards the woman with slow, confident strides, like a predator hunting its prey. Her eyes were cold, icy as she approached the woman.

"Listen here, Ivory, I won't have anyone calling Naruto INAPPROPRIATE names, especially in front of innocent children," she whispered, threateningly in the woman's ear in a cold and unfeeling tone, emphasizing the word 'inappropriate'. "Or else, I'll have to take CARE of you. And you don't want that, would you?" Kira's eyes gleamed sadistically with the promise of pain and torture hanging in the air.

"Y-yes, Kira," Ivory said, frightened. "I-I-I'm s-sorry…Naruto. I was out of line." The woman bowed low, apologetically.

Naruto didn't know what happened to make the woman's mood change from anger to fear. Judging by the way her face paled, it was easy to put two and two together. It was seeing for him to decipher that Kira threatened the orphanage.

He sighed. She always seems to be overprotective of him, but she should know he's perfectly capable of taking of himself. He smiled though, knowing that his friend was standing up for him.

A little boy tugged on Naruto's pants. "Are Ms. Ivory and Kira fighting?" he asked sadly.

Naruto felt something pull on his heartstrings at seeing the child's gloomy expression. He ruffled the boy's hair in effort to cheer him up. "Don't worry, kid," he announced reassuringly. "Kira and Ivory are just have a little argument. They are friends, and friends make up pretty fast."

The boy smiled. "Okay!"

Kira clapped her hands together to get the children's attention. "Sorry about all that kid's. It seems that Ivory forgot to take her pills. Pay no mind to her earlier rudeness." She threw a glare at the caretaker. "Anyway, who's ready for cake and pie?"

"We are!" the children screamed out excitedly, some even jumping up and down in joy.

"Alright! Everyone gather around then."

The children bounced over to the desserts.

"Before that, let's all wish Haruki happy birthday! She's turning four!" Kira announced.

Haruki blushed, feeling embarrassed as everyone in the room began singing the birthday song to her. She happily blew out her birthday candles.

"How about I play a song?" the black haired girl asked eagerly.

"Yay!"

Kira walked over to the black piano sitting in the corner of the room.

"_I didn't know Kira knew how to play the piano,"_ Naruto thought curiously, as his friend traced the keys with elegant fingers.

Soon a harmoniously melody echoed through the room.

_I wake up to the blazing sunlight_

_I still wish I could sleep_

_But I dress for the day_

_Tie the tie 'round my neck_

_Then I walk through the door to my first class_

_And I stick out my chest a bit_

_I just can't help that I..._

_Am feeling kinda proud_

Naruto stepped closer to Kira's voice, feeling enchanted by her singing.

_And there's a strong wind that blows_

_Through life, day after day_

_I could've sworn I heard it then_

_I could've sworn I truly felt it there_

_Is my heart shaking?_

_I feel it in my chest and..._

_It's true now, I feel it here_

_And I watched as all the stars fade away_

_Faded from my sight_

_And I looked up high, I'm glad and now I..._

_I'll wave them goodbye_

The children were dancing in joy as the adored the music.

_I took a glance down the hallway corridor_

_Watching somebody clean_

_For some reason I thought_

_How strange it all seemed_

_Inside of me time has come to a stop_

_Yet sometimes I sit and think..._

_It almost feels as if_

_I'm living different days_

_And slowly I watch the dust fall_

_And gather just like the snow~_

_I see now, you're waiting for me_

_I see now, you're calling out for me_

_The time has come now_

_My whole world starts to tremble_

_I see now, I found it here_

_My memories, no longer lost in time_

_Guided by your light_

_This my story, of eternity,_

_But now it's ending..._

_Before I even knew_

_I ran for it, too_

_And with my hand in yours_

_You pulled me right along_

_Yesterday's far away_

_Tomorrow's just right ahead_

_And just that one thought_

_Makes me smile_

_And my heart begin to dance~!_

Naruto hummed, delighted, popping a piece of cake in his mouth.

_I could've sworn I heard it then_

_I could've sworn I truly felt it there_

_Is my heart shaking?_

_I feel it in my chest and..._

_It's true now, I feel it here_

_Now a new sun brightens up the morning_

_It shines unlike before_

_I see now, you're waiting for me_

_I see now, you're calling out for me_

_My whole soul trembles_

_Is this happening to me?_

_I see now, I found it here_

_I saw off the day, it faded from my sight_

_Fading like a dream_

_I held my head high, with a wave towards the sky,_

_"I thank you, good-bye."_

Naruto was experiencing his first birthday party. It might not be his birthday, but that didn't make it any less wonderful! This is a moment he's going to cherish for long time!

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter twenty! There's nothing to say about this chapter. Just decided to do this chapter to give Team Seven a short break from all the missions before throwing the Chunin Exams. Remember a few chapters ago that Kira said she was going to the orphanage, but got sidetracked with helping Sakura train? Well, I thought of throwing in her voluntary days at the children's home in this chapter. Anyway, the Chunin Exams starts next chapter! I hope you all are excited because you know I am! The Chunin Exam is one of my favorite arcs in part one Naruto. Just second to the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. And this is for the old readers who are still reading this story. I should thank you guys for sticking to this story for so long, even with its rewrite. Now, I know you guys have read the first the progress of the first two Chunin Exams I posted before the story's revision. I'm just going to say that exams are also rewritten and edited, so there will be some changes in certain areas. Where? You guys are just going to find out as you read it. And thank you all readers, old and new, for taking to time read and review this story! Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed!**

**Also I just realized that Sasuke calls Naruto 'dobe' or 'loser' and Sakura 'annoying' to show he cares. Well, at first the nicknames were merely insults, but eventually turned more or less a compliment...I guess. Seeing as in the Boruto movie Sasuke calls Boruto a bigger loser than Naruto therefore he will surpass his father someday. So, I decided to let him give Kira a nickname. Apa, which means 'airhead'.**

**I don't own the song. Here it is, if you want to listen to it...**

** watch?v=UEtAdRVaJmM**

**I'm tired of all these Naruto light novels! For all those fans wondering and complaining [I know I was for a few days then stopped caring] about Sasuke getting off scot-free and going on his so called 'redemption' journey, there's finally a light novel explaining what he's been doing on his journey. Takes between Naruto: the Last and Naruto: Gaiden. Why am I frustrated? Because it's not in English, so I can't read it! And this is something I really, really, REALLY want to read! Damn!**

**And you know how several people have hinted that Itachi had a lover... Well, he did. Her name is Izumi Uchiha. Itachi, intentionally, wanted to spare her life, but his bargain with Danzo stating the he could only spare one person, and we all know that one person is Sasuke. So, Itachi had to pick between his lover's life, Izumi Uchiha, or his younger brother's life, Sasuke Uchiha. Obviously, by canon, Itachi picks Sasuke to spare. Just saying this because Itachi did have a canon pairing for him, even if it was for a short while. Itachi Uchiha/Izumi Uchiha. Anyone wants to know more about Izumi, look her up in the Narutopedia. Unless, you are one of the lucky people who have the two light novels focusing on Itachi...before and after the Nine Tailed Fox attack and before and after the Uchiha massacre. I know there's a couple of anime fillers that talks about Itachi's life around the time of the Uchiha massacre, but the light novels goes more in depth with it and revealing characters that weren't shown in the fillers, such as Izumi Uchiha. Until recent episodes.  
**

**Once again, don't own it. See you next chapter. And Happy April Fool's Day! Pull of some good pranks, but nothing too serious, okay?)**


	21. The Chunin Exams Begins

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty one! The start of the Chunin Exams! Hooray! And I've finally got a hundred reviews! Thanks to all you wonderful readers! Oh, yeah… One thing… This doesn't have anything to do with the story. I just wanted to say I have a few fanfic challenges, if anyone is interested. Only up to three people per challenge. Anyway, on with the story!**

**fanofthisfiction: Thanks for the critiquing reviews. It really helps me as a writer. And don't worry, there's quite a few things planned for this story.)**

* * *

The Chunin Exams Begins

Kira was waiting on a red, suspended bridge. She was silently chatting with Sakura about this kenjutsu skill she picked up. Sasuke was listening in on their conversation with mild interest.

They heard fast pacing footsteps approaching. It was Naruto, with the usual goofy grin on his face. "Good morning, Sakura, Kira!" he greeted cheerfully.

Like a time bomb, though, he immediately frowned, glaring at the Uchiha leaning on the bridge. He returned the fierce glare Naruto gave him with one of his own. The girls were getting nervous, as they felt the tension rise from the two rivals.

They both scoffed and stubbornly turned away from each other.

"Geez, can't they get along for even one second?" Kira whispered quietly towards Sakura. "We've been a team for almost six months now, and they've made no progress in becoming friends. Why is it only in battle they seem to get along?"

"I know, right?" Sakura muttered back. "It's quite confusing on how they work well together during combat, but they otherwise hate each other. I just wish Kakashi-sensei would hurry up! It feels like we're babysitting a couple of children."

"**Cha! Hurry up, Kakashi-sensei, or you're going to get it!"** inner Sakura yelled in frustration.

Kira nodded in agreement.

Hours later, Kakashi finally arrived.

"Hey, guys, good morning. Sorry, I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the Path of Life."

"WHAT?! STOP LYING!" Naruto and Sakura roared.

Kakashi just casually dismissed them. "That's beside the point."

"I'm ready for the next ninja mission, sensei," Naruto said. "And hey… No more of this dumb beginner crap. I want a chance to prove myself. I'm talking about a real mission." Fire started to dance in his blue eyes. "I'm going to break out and burn it up! See?!" His body was practically glowing in flames.

"Uh, right… That's great, Naruto. Now, take it easy, would you?"

The orange clad ninja glared, challenging the aloof Uchiha.

Sasuke, sensing Naruto's intense and heated gaze at him, casually opened his eyes and looked at him emotionlessly.

"_Ugh, Sasuke! He's always rescuing everyone on our missions,"_ Naruto thought angrily. _"Trying to grab all the glory and make me look like a chump! But he won't get the edge on me this time!"_

"_He's such a twerp!"_ Sakura thought, annoyed at her blond haired teammate's actions.

"_Hehe! Wow. Can the heat rise up any more than this?"_ Kira mused an anime sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Just looked at Naruto uncaringly.

"_Today's the day,"_ Naruto notion. He began to daydream about Sasuke getting beat by an enemy ninja and him coming to his rescue. A victorious grin spread across his face.

"Believe it!" he yelled out.

"Let us know when you are done fantasizing, Naruto, so we can start the mission already," Kakashi said, lazily, glancing at said boy.

"Could you not be…?"

"Shh, Sakura," Kira intercepted her. "Let's just start the missions already."

The pinklette huffed, but said nothing otherwise.

* * *

Team Seven did several D-rank missions, ranging from gardening to picking up litter from the river to walking a few of the Inuzuka's dogs.

Naruto managed to get in trouble every step in the way. It was first by being beating, mercilessly, by the owner of the garden for pulling out all her plants while trying pull out the weeds. He fell off the cliffside of the river, but was, begrudgingly, saved by Sasuke. And lastly, he was dragged into a minefield by a rather large dog he walked, much to Sasuke's annoyance, Sakura's irritation, and Kira's concern.

Sasuke and Sakura were dragging a beat up Naruto through a walkway with Kira and Kakashi following behind.

"Look at you, you're hopeless, Naruto," Sakura said.

"You are just one huge problem," Sasuke scoffed.

"Don't be so mean, you guys," Kira scolded. "Naruto is trying his best."

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled, about to charge at the Uchiha, who was walking away, but was stopped by an arm blocking his path.

"If you keep this up, I'll finish you off myself!" the pinklette snarled threateningly.

"Hit him, Sakura, and you're dead meat," Kira hissed, cracking her knuckles.

Sakura just scoffed defiantly.

Kakashi sighed dejectedly. "Guess we aren't making progress on the teamwork, huh?"

"That's right! Our teamwork is all messed up, and it's all because of you, Sasuke. You think you're better than everyone else?" Naruto shouted.

"Not everyone," Sasuke said casually. "Just you. Face it. I'm better and stronger than you are. It's a fact." He stopped and sent a condescending glare Naruto's way. "Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong?"

Naruto growled, but said nothing otherwise.

Kira looked fearfully between her two male teammates.

"_They're getting along worse than before, if that's possible," _Sakura noted, slightly shivering.

"_I don't have time for Naruto and these lame missions. There are still shinobi out there who can out fight me. I've got to hone my skills, so that I can beat them,"_ Sasuke contemplated, reflecting over his battle with Haku.

"Let's call it a day," Kakashi announced lazily, as he turned the page of his book. "You can beat each other to pulp some other time. Anyway, I have to file a report on these missions."

"Whatever, I'm out of here." The Uchiha began strolling away.

"Wait…! Sasuke, I'll go with you!" Sakura called, jogging up to him.

Naruto looked disappointed.

Kira shook her head. _"That girl will never learn."_

"So…uh… Why don't we… Let's do something more personal," the pink haired kunoichi said hopefully, a slight blush gracing her features. "I mean, to improve our teamwork and all."

"I swear, you are just as bad as Naruto," the raven haired ninja replied bluntly.

Sakura turned into stone because of that cold response of rejection.

"Instead of flirting, why don't you practice your jutsus and make the team stronger? Let's face it. You're actually worse than Naruto."

Sasuke began striding away.

"_He's right,"_ Sakura rationalized, depressed. _"What have I done so far in any of our missions? Nothing! Zip!"_

"Hey, Naruto, let's go and eat," the black haired kunoichi suggested. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Alright, but what about Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Just forget about her. If you approach her now, she's just going to attack you out of frustration because she got rejected by Sasuke once again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, there's a time and place to converse with a girl, but it isn't now. Leave her alone to cool off."

"Alright," the blond ninja agreed in disappointment.

Sasuke watched as the duo disappear around the corner. And the thought of them two alone together did not sit well with him. He ignored it as best as he could, focusing on training. No time for sidetracks.

* * *

Naruto and Kira went to a dango shop to have lunch together. Kira managed to convince Naruto to eat something, besides ramen.

Kira ordered a plate of chadango, bocchan dango, and mitarashi dango with a cup of green tea.

The waitress, however, refused to take Naruto's order, but reconsidered when Kira sent her piercing glare.

Naruto decided to get niku dango, teppanyaki dango, and denpun dango with red bean soup and a cup of hot chocolate.

Kira took bit of her food. "I've only been here less than a year, but the village feels like home to me."

"Really?" Naruto asked with interest. "What do you like about it?"

"Everything. I don't know how long it's been since I've lived in a town. Ever since my village was destroyed, I've just been roaming the countryside before I ended up here. I was even skeptical about being a ninja when I first came here. Although, I still joined the ninja academy to avoid boredom. Yet, here I am…a full-fledged ninja doing all this cool ninja stuff. Can you believe it?"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. Being a ninja is awesome!" Naruto boasted. "I'm going to the number one ninja in the world, and then I'll become Hokage, dattebayo!"

Kira giggled. "I know you will."

Naruto gave her his trademark grin.

The black haired girl set her tea down. "So, how far are you on your fuinjutsu?"

The blond's grin has fallen in place of a pout. "Not so good. I can barely understand it. All I know that it requires making very specific and precise seals, and near perfect chakra control. But I'm terrible at controlling my chakra!"

"Maybe you need to work on utilizing your chakra in an effective manner before proceeding to learn fuinjutsu," she advised, reflecting on the idea. It was true that the blond was terrible at controlling his chakra compared to her, Sasuke, and especially, Sakura. But with a little bit of work, he could one day be a force to be reckoned with!

"But I suck at chakra control!" Naruto whined.

"Well, nothing's ever easy," Kira responded. "It takes hard work and dedication to get something done." She paused, chewing and swallowing a piece of dango. "And besides, if you can't do something as simple as using your chakra precisely, how can you grow up to be Hokage?"

That seemed to get to him, as the black haired girl proudly noticed the fire burning brightly in his eyes.

"I will do it! Just watch me, Kira! I'll train nonstop, day and night, everyday until I'm just as good as controlling my chakra as Sakura is, dattebayo!" Naruto declared confidently.

Kira smiled fondly, picking up her cup and taking a sip of her tea.

They ate in relative silence, ignoring the animosity surrounding the occupants in the small shop.

"Kira, there's something I wanted to tell."

When she stared at him with curiosity shone in her eyes, Naruto fidgeted under her soft gaze.

Sensing the blonde's nervousness, the kenjutsu user placed a comforting hand on his clammy ones. "Naruto," Kira spoke, gently trying to soothe her best friend's anxiety. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

The boy nodded, dumbly.

"Then don't hesitate to tell me what's on your mind."

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. "You know that orphanage we went to yesterday?" he asked her, obviously uneasy.

Kira shook her head, silently telling him to continue.

"Well, I used to live there. When I was little."

Sapphire eyes widen in mild surprise before narrowing in displeasure, possibly piecing together where this was going.

"When I was four I was kicked out," Naruto said dejectedly. "And the old man rented me that apartment afterwards."

"…That's why you were so nervous about entering Nikko Orphanage?" Kira questioned, patiently.

The orange clad shinobi eyes widen in shock. "You know?"

Kira smiled. "Of course. You don't exactly hide your emotions, Naruto. I sensed your uneasiness the moment we set foot inside the orphanage."

"Oh." Naruto gave her a relieved grin, then it turned into a mischievous grin. "So…?"

The black haired female rose a questionable eyebrow. "'So', what?"

"You know your singing is really great, Kira. Beautiful, actually. With a voice like that, you could attract a lot of guys." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You know what I mean?"

Catching onto what he was implying, Kira's face heated up. She bonked Naruto on the head. "You pervert!" she snapped angrily, feeling flustered. "Don't make such vulgar suggestions!"

The blonde boy let out a boisterous laugh. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding, Kira!" He loved teasing her like that! Watching her face get all red out of embarrassment, it was one of the joys of in his life. It was easy to get her so flustered and embarrassed. That's why it was so enjoyable to pick on her!

Kira pouted, although she still a hint of pink tinting her cheeks. "Stop trying to embarrass me, Naruto."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He chuckled. "But I can't help it. You look cute when you're flustered."

The girl's eyes widen, her face turned a darker shade. _"Did he just say I was cute?"_ She tried concealing her blushing face by hiding it behind her bangs. "Let's just finish our meal, okay?"

"Alright!"

They both went back to finishing the rest of their meals. One smiling away idiotically, while the other feeling discomfited.

Soon both were done with their meal. "Well, I'm going to go train, so that I can kick that teme's ass someday soon," the orange clad ninja announced. "See ya soon!"

"Yeah, have a nice day, Naruto," Kira said, waving her hand. "Oh, and try to at least get along with Sasuke alright. He may be a jerk, but he's a decent guy deep down. He's just like to hide it."

He gave her a skeptical look. "Sasuke, a decent guy? Yeah, right. That guy's the biggest asshole I've ever seen!" he exclaimed, disbelieving before disappearing off into the distance.

Kira sighed. "Time to do some training of my own," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Hours later, Kira came across an alleyway where she spotted Naruto, Sakura, two unknown figures, and three kids. The unknown figures were a girl and a boy.

The girl was dressed in a lavender dress with a fishnet shirt underneath, and carried on giant fan on her back. She had a foreign black headband tied around her neck. Her sandy blonde hair tied into four ponytails.

The boy was dressed in all black. He had purple painting all over his face. He was carrying strange mummy-like figure on his back. He was holding child by his scarf, suffocating him.

Naruto threatened him, but was held back by Sakura while the other two kids looked on fearfully.

"You're annoying," the cloth covered boy said in an unpleasant voice. "All of you. I don't like runts, or any other scrawny weaklings. So, when a wimp, like this…" He tightened his hold on the boy, causing him to gasp in pain. "…Starts shooting off his mouth…I just want to break him in half!"

Naruto and Sakura looked horrified while the kids started whimpering.

Just then, the boy was reeled back by a kick courtesy of Kira. She struck him in the ribs, causing him to let go of the boy. She managed to snatch the boy before he could fall to the ground. She placed him gently beside the other two children.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked, gently.

"Uh, yeah," the boy nodded. "Who are you?"

"Kira, what are doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I was just finished training…when I came across this ruckus and decided to check it out, only to find out you guys being mugged by a couple of clowns."

"Not another brat," the foreign boy grunted, annoyed. "These Leaf Village genin are becoming a nuisance."

Kira's gave him the coldest glare she could muster. "I don't know who you are, but I don't like the fact that you've been picking on my friends. Now, why don't you and friend get out of here before I kick your ass."

The boy laughed at her threat. "Ha! We've got ourselves a tough one, Temari." He cracked his knuckles. "I'll knock you down to size!"

He raised his face as the black haired kunoichi prepared to intercept the attack. However, his hand was reeled back when a rock hit it.

Being shocked by this new endeavor, they all locked up to see Sasuke leaning coolly against a tree on top of a high branch. He was juggling a pebble in his hand.

"You're a long way from home, and you're way out of your league," Sasuke said monotonously.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out, happily.

Naruto looked deadpanned.

Kira didn't take her eyes off the foreigner, just in case he tried something.

"_Well, well, local hottie,"_ the girl, Temari, thought with a blush.

"Ah, great. Another wimp to tick me off," the dark clothed boy said annoyed.

"Get lost," the Uchiha said coldly, crushing the rock in his hand.

Kira sweat dropped. _"Was that supposed to be cool?"_

Of course, Sakura ate it up. "So cool!" she shouted gleefully with hearts in her eyes. The little girl next to her had the adoration expression on her face.

Naruto looked both troubled and embarrassed.

"How come you're not cool like that?" the boy, she rescued moments ago, asked Naruto, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What do you mean? I could have taken the guy down in three seconds flat," Naruto replied sheepishly.

He started growling angrily. _"Ugh, Sasuke! He's always making me look bad in front of everyone!"_

"Hey, punk, get down here," the purple faced guy hissed.

Sasuke just sent him the infamous Uchiha death glare.

"You're the type of pesky, little snot I hate the most. All bark and no bite." He unraveled the mummy from his back.

"What? Are you going to use the Crow for this?" Temari asked, completely baffled.

"Kankuro, back off," a drone voice said. This caused both Sasuke and Kira to stiffen.

"_What the…?"_ Kira looked up to see a boy about their age dressed in black with bright red hair and teal blue eyes with a large gourd on his back. There was a kanji for 'love' on the right side of his forehead.

"You're an embarrassment to our village."

Everyone was shocked by the newcomer.

"_Who is this guy?"_ Kira thought, a cold chill running down her spine. _"There's something about him that gives me the creeps."_

"Uh, hey, Gaara," Kankuro greeted, but Kira could detect a hint of fear in his voice.

"_So, he's afraid of this guy?"_ She looked back and forth between the two. _"They both wear the same headband, so they must be from the same village. Are they teammates or something? Whatever the case is, he seems awfully scared of the freaky, red haired guy. I mean, where did all his bravado he had moments ago disappear to? So, I'm guessing he's the real threat."_

"_How'd he get there?"_ Sasuke thought, analyzing the redhead. _"He didn't even make a sound. Only jonin at Kakashi's level are that smooth."_

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Gaara asked coldly. There was also a hint of bloodthirst that made a shiver run up Kira's spine.

"_What's up with this guy?"_ she thought, feeling a foreboding aura surrounding the redhead.

"I-I know. I-I mean they challenged us," Kankuro explained, somewhat terrified. "They started the whole thing, really. You see…here's what happened…"

"Shut up," Gaara said, causing Kankuro to gulp nervously. "Or I'll kill you."

"Uh, right. I was totally out of line. Sorry, Gaara."

The redhead turned towards Sasuke. "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused."

"_This guy has an evil look in his eye,"_ Sasuke thought.

"_He stopped Kankuro with a pebble, and made it look easy,"_ Gaara noted. He turned his cold, unfeeling eyes towards Kira. _"And there's something off about that girl. They are both people to keep an eye on."_

He vanished and reappeared next to his teammates while the raven haired ninja leaped down next to Kira.

"Let's go," Gaara ordered. "We didn't come here to play games."

"Alright, I get it," Kankuro agreed.

"Hold on…!" Sakura called out to them.

"What?" Temari asked impatiently.

"I can tell from your headband that you've come from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Of course, the Land of Fire and Wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another village without permission," the pinklette mentioned in a serious manner. "So state your purpose, and it better be good!" She gripped her holster.

"Really?" the sand kunoichi scoffed incredulously. "Have you guys been living under a rock or what?"

"What do you mean?" Kira asked curiously.

"We do have permission." She held up a passport. "You are correct, however. We are Suna genin. Our home is the Land of the Wind, and we are here for the Chunin Exams. Get the picture?"

"The Chunin Exams? What's that?" Naruto asked, confused. "Well, I've never heard of any Chunin Exams, believe it."

"I believe it, alright. That you are totally clueless."

"Hey, boss, those are the exams every genin got to take in order to graduate and become a chunin," the little boy answered.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?"

The Suna genins began walking away.

"Hey, you! Identify yourself!" Sasuke yelled suspiciously.

"Hmm, you mean me?" Temari asked hopefully, causing Kira to roll his eyes.

"_Great,"_ she thought sarcastically. _"Another Sasuke fan girl from a different village. Just what we needed."_

"No," the Uchiha replied, dismissing her, much to her displeasure. "The one with the gourd on his back."

"My name is Gaara of the Desert," Gaara replied. "I'm curious about you, too. Who are you?"

Sasuke smirked. "I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"And girl what's your name?"

Kira pointing at herself in puzzlement. "Me? I'm Kira."

"Hey! I bet you're dying to know my name!"

"I couldn't careless," the redhead said, dismissing Naruto.

The Sand genin leapt away.

"_Hn. Things are getting interesting,"_ Sasuke thought smugly.

Naruto had a dark cloud hanging over his head. "Hey, Konohamaru. Do I seem uncool to you?"

"Well, compared to Sasuke, yeah…you're pretty lame," Konohamaru responded.

"Ah! You're not going to show me up, Sasuke!" Naruto declared.

"Hn, back off, loser," Sasuke scoffed.

"Will you two knock it off? You're acting like a couple of five year olds," Kira said, annoyed.

They both huffed and turned their heads away.

* * *

The next day, they waited in the same spot as last time, and once again, Kakashi was tardy.

Sakura was the first to bring the silence. "Why, why, why?!" she screeched. "It's always the same! He sets the time, and then we wait hours for him!"

"It's not fair!" Naruto agreed.

"What about my feelings? I rushed here so fast, I didn't have time to brush my hair!"

"And I didn't have time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!"

"You…didn't? That' really disgusting," the pinklette said, disturbed.

"_First thing in the morning, and they are already driving me nuts,"_ Sasuke thought, brooding.

"Heh, that's nothing. One time I went two weeks without taking a bath," Kira boasted.

They all gave her incredulous looks.

"What?"

"You're more disgusting than Naruto, Kira!" Sakura yelled.

"Whatever," she replied dismissively.

It was then Kakashi made himself known. "Hey, good morning. Sorry, I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the Path of Life."

"YOU LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura both exclaimed furiously.

Kakashi hopped down in front of his squad. "I know this is a bit sudden, but I've recommended all four of you for the Chunin Exams. These are the application forms." He handed each of his students a slip of paper.

"Application forms?" Sakura questioned.

"You're repeating me, Sakura. This is all voluntary. It's up to each of you to decide to take the exams or not. If you don't feel ready, you can take it next year."

"Hell, yeah! You rock, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto practically threw a bear hug Kakashi's way. His arms draped around his neck as he spun him around in circles in tremendous joy.

"Hey, don't slobber on my vest," the masked jonin complained, putting the hyperactive ninja down. "Whoever wants to take the exams, sign the application and come to room three o' one at the Academy. It's at three p.m., five days from now. That's it."

Kakashi left them alone, so they could think it over.

"The Chunin Exams… I'll be up against a lot of awesome ninjas!" Naruto pronounced boisterously. _"Like the guy with the mummy on his back,"_ he added as an afterthought. He gave Sasuke a glare. _"And of course, Mr. Attitude."_

"_I hope I get the chance to fight that guy,"_ Sasuke thought, thinking about Gaara.

"_This is hopeless. I can't keep up with Sasuke. I can't even beat, Naruto. I'll never pass these exams,"_ Sakura thought depressingly.

She felt a pat on her back. The pinklette turned to see Kira giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Sakura. As long as you try your best, then there's nothing to be sad about because you gave it your all," Kira said reassuringly.

Sakura let out a tiny smile in return. "Thanks, Kira."

* * *

It's been three days since Kakashi gave them the permission slip for the Chunin Exams. Even though Kira gave Sakura such a spirited speech, she was quite nervous herself actually. She herself thinks that Team Seven wasn't ready for the exams. It seems to early. _"I've just started to get used to being the ninja,"_ Kira thought nervously. _"Am I really moving too fast?"_

She slapped her cheeks together to knock herself out of those depressing thoughts. _"No, Kira,"_ she scolded herself. _"You're strong. This is the right thing to do."_

Kira was at her favorite spot on the outskirts of the village. She was on a branch high up on a tree. There were trees everywhere and a river, separating the forest from the mainland. This is where she comes when she wants to be alone.

She always loved the forest. She feels so much at peace being surrounded by nature. The scent of the piney fresh air reached her nose. The sound of the gentle rush of the river filled her ears. The soft breeze rustled through her long, slightly wavy, black hair.

"Aw, I love being near forestry," Kira said, relaxing. "It's so…soothing and comfortable."

There was a loud thud.

There was a kunai stick next to a tree, missing her face by mere centimeters. She looked down at her assailant to witness that it was a suspicious character wearing a straw hat.

"Are you Kira from the Leaf Village?" the man said in a croaky voice.

"Who wants to know?" Kira asked, getting into a defensive position after leaping off the tree.

The man gave a mocking laugh. "Do you really think you have a chance during the Chunin Exams?"

Kira's eyes narrowed. "Why do you care, if I take the exams or not? Frankly, what I do is none of your business. Now, why don't you get out of here before I turn you into mincemeat for ruining my relaxation."

"Such big words from such a little girl." The guy pulled out a tanto. "Let's just see, if you have the skill to back up your words."

He charged at her. He swung his sword in a downward angle, which Kira countered with her katana.

"Nice block," the guy said. "Try block these."

He strike at her with a barrage of swings left and right with ferocity. Kira was struggling to parry every attack.

However, she managed a sweeping kick towards his ankle.

The man stumbled back, and the black haired kunoichi delivered a quick jab to his gut.

He grunted in pain. "Not bad. I've got to say…you are better than I thought, Kira. However, the Chunin Exams will much harsher than this. Let's see if you and your team has what it takes."

He gave another condescending laugh before disappearing off into the distance.

"We'll see about that!" Kira yelled out determinedly. "I'll protect my friends, no matter what!"

* * *

Two days later, it was time to register for the Chunin Exams. Kira already spotted Naruto and Sasuke there, but Sakura was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning, Naruto!" she greeted cheerily, giving Naruto a fierce hug.

"Uh, morning, Kira!" Naruto replied back. "Um, could you get off? You're kind of crushing me."

"Uh, sorry," she responded, sheepishly.

She turned towards Sasuke. "Morning, Sasuke!"

Sasuke grunted in response, but greeted her with a casual wave, nonetheless.

"I'm glad you're going to take the Chunin Exams, Kira!"

She giggled. "Why, of course! Leaving you two alone would be the most idiotic thing I ever did."

"Hey, Sakura!" the orange clad ninja shouted, suddenly.

Kira turned to see Sakura walking towards them at a steady pace. She seemed calmer than the last time Kira saw the pinklette.

"You're late."

"Uh, right. Sorry, guys," Sakura said.

She turned towards Sasuke, something obviously on her mind. "Good morning, Sasuke."

Kira noticed how Sakura's voice didn't have that lovey dovey-ness in it. It was more reserved.

"_She must have done a lot of thinking,"_ Kira concluded.

"Yeah…" _"What's up with her? She seems…different,"_ Sasuke thought.

"C'mon, Team Seven!" Kira chirped. "The Chunin Exams await!"

* * *

Team Seven hopped up the stairs to the room that said three o' one. Kira spotted a guy in a green spandex get knocked to the floor. He had orange leg warmers, but what was most weird about him was his bowl cut hair and bushy eyebrows. He had a Leaf headband around his waist, and the cloth was red instead of the usual blue color, like most genins'.

"Tch! You're taking the Chunin Exams, but you can't even pass us?" one of the genins, who were blocking the door, mocked. "Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt?"

"Yeah, I think I hear your mommy calling you," the other one taunted.

"Please let us through," the girl in a pink Chinese shirt with green pants that stops at her calves, pleaded. She had brown hair and matching eyes. She wore a Leaf headband on her forehead. The girl was then knocked to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kira shouted angrily.

She was about to step forward to give them a piece of her mind, but was stopped by Sasuke.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?"

He looked towards the two guarding the door. "Why don't you guys release the genjutsu? We're going to the third floor."

"Huh? A genjutsu?" The black haired kunoichi was as confused as was everyone else, who were crowded around the door.

The two guards' faces turned more serious.

"Well, well."

"You noticed the genjutsu, huh?"

"Go ahead. Tell them, Sakura," the Uchiha said. "I'm sure you saw it before anyone else did. After all, you have the sharpest mind in our squad."

Sakura seemed slightly surprised by the Uchiha acknowledging her abilities. Either that or confused. Whatever the case, she regained her composure and backed Sasuke up. "Of course! I spotted this illusion from a mile away."

The genjutsu was undone, signifying that the room three o' one was actually room two o' one.

"Aren't we the smart one?" one of the guards scoffed. "So, you noticed an illusion? Let's see you deal with this!"

He sent a powerful kick Sasuke's way, which the Uchiha got ready to counter with his own.

Surprisingly, they were both stopped by the spandex dude.

"_Wow, what speed_," Kira thought in awe. _"And he was able to stop both their kicks so effortlessly?" _She whistled. _"Man, if people taking the exams are this strong, I need to step up my game or else."_

"How'd he do that?" Sakura thought, puzzled. _"I thought he was some weakling getting knocked around, but he's as fast as Sasuke."_

"_He stopped my kick,"_ Sasuke analyzed. _"That some chakra he's got in his right arm."_

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" a boy with lavender colored, pupil-less eyes spoke to the bowl cut boy. He had a white shirt, purple shorts, and long brown hair tied into a low ponytail. He wore black Leaf headband, and there were bandages wrapped his right arm and left leg.

"_He has the same eyes as Hinata_," Kira concluded. _"You must be from the Hyuga clan…I think."_

"I thought you were the one that said to keep a low profile and not to let anyone see our skill level."

"I know, but…" He gave Sakura a creepy look that made Kira shiver. Well, it wasn't creepy. More like uncomfortable in the black haired kunoichi's eyes.

"_Okay, I don't know why, but that guy his gives me the creeps?"_ she thought, shivering slightly.

"_What happened to the bruises he had before?"_ the Uchiha noted. _"They're gone. Were they fakes?"_

The green clad guy strode towards Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura, right?"

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

He gave her a flashing, white grin. "Please be my girlfriend? I vow to protect you with my life!"

The pinklette looked deadpanned. "Uh, no thanks."

Lee face turned into one of disappointment. "Huh, why?"

"Because you're a weirdo."

His head drooped down in shame.

"Hey, you over here," his Hyuga teammate called out to Sasuke. "What's your name?" he demanded.

"It's common courtesy to give out your name first before asking for someone else's," Sasuke responded bluntly.

The Hyuga glared at him, heatedly. "What?"

The girl next time him giggled. _"Cute."_

Kira elbowed Sasuke in the side lightly. "Sasuke, don't be rude." She gave the duo an apologetic bow. "Forgive him."

She took Sasuke by his arm. "C'mon, let's go already." She grabbed Naruto, who was silently complaining to himself on how Sasuke gets all the attention, and Sakura as well.

* * *

Team Seven was climbing up the steps. Each one of them wondering what challenges will await them once the exam begins participate.

"Hey, you…with the attitude. Hold on," a voice called out to them.

They all stopped in their tracks to see Lee on top of the balcony. Their expressions were all different. Naruto looked mildly surprised, Sakura looked repulsed, and Kira…well…she was staring off into space, and Sasuke was Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, bored.

"I want to fight. Right here, right now," Lee declared. That got Kira's attention.

"You want to fight me here and now, huh?"

"Yes." Lee jumped off the balcony and landed in front of them. "My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first, right, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke eyebrow rose. "So, you've heard of me?"

Lee got into a stance. "I challenge you. Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan and how great they are. I want to see if it is true. I figured you would be a great test for me. And also…" He stared in Sakura's direction with a blush. "…Oh, Sakura… I love you!"

Kira snickered.

Sakura went hysterical. "No! Those eyebrows can't be real! No! Your hairstyle is horrible, and those eyebrows are so bushy! You're such a weirdo!"

"You are an angel sent from heaven." He gave her a heartfelt wink.

Sakura screamed and dodged the heart by side stepping it.

"That was a good move, but let us see you dodge this."

More hearts came the pinklette's way. She dodged them all. She had to bend backwards to avoid the last one, making her head hit the ground.

"Wow, Sakura. I didn't know you could bend like that," the black haired kunoichi teased.

"_That was too close,"_ Sakura thought, somewhat relieved. "Hey! Keep your creepy, little Valentines to yourself. I was dodging for my life there!"

Lee looked hurt. "You don't have to so negative, Sakura."

"_He wants to fight Sasuke?!"_ Naruto thought angrily. _"Ugh! It's always Sasuke!"_

"You've heard of the Uchiha clan, and yet you're challenging me?" Sasuke smirked. "You must be more psycho than you look."

"Hey, don't get too cocky, Sasuke," Kira whispered harshly.

"Hn." He turned his attention back to Lee with a piercing glare. "You want to learn more about my clan? Then I'll teach you…the hard way," he said, darkly.

"Bring it on." _"Excellent. A matchup against the number one rookie. I will draw him out and force him to reveal his technique. And I will proof myself to you, Gai-sensei."_

"Hold it!" Naruto stepped forward. "I get him first. This weirdo is mine."

"Go for it," Sasuke said.

"Naruto…!" Sakura hissed.

"Good luck," Kira cheered.

"It will only take me two minutes to have this guy begging for mercy," the orange clad ninja promised.

"No, thank you. Right now… The only one I want to fight…is Uchiha," Lee replied.

"Yeah, well, I got news for you! Sasuke can't compare to me, believe it!" Naruto charged at Lee head on.

He threw a punch, although, it was deflecting effortlessly, much to their surprise.

Naruto tried to send a rolling kick. Lee side stepped it.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee spun and kicked Naruto's leg, causing him to unbalance and twirl until he hit the wall.

He was knocked out.

"Naruto!" Kira cried, rushing towards her blonde teammate. She held him up, carefully. "Are you okay?"

"_Whoa! He's better than he looks,"_ Sakura thought, begrudgingly impressed.

"Just accept it," Lee declared. "You have no chance against me. Your skills are inferior. You see, Sasuke, out of all the top Leaf genins, I am the best. Fight me, and I'll prove it to you."

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed. He then smirked. "Hn, this will be interesting. Let's do it."

Sakura stared at the clock. "There's no time, Sasuke. We've got to register by three o'clock. That's less than half an hour."

"Relax. This will all be over…in five minutes."

The Uchiha ran at the green clothed ninja.

"_Here he comes,"_ Lee thought, preparing. _"Forgive me, Gai-sensei. I know it is forbidden, but I may have to break the rule and use THAT jutsu."_

Sasuke threw the first punch. Lee vanished, causing him to become bewildered by his sudden disappearance.

He reappeared above him. "Leaf Hurricane!" Sasuke ducked to dodge the kick. Lee landed and sent another kick.

"_I'm not moving fast enough,"_ Sasuke concluded. _"Got to block."_

Lee got pass Sasuke's guard and struck him in the face. The Uchiha skidded somewhat roughly across the floor.

"What's going on?" the raven haired ninja mumbled, confused.

"_He had his guard up, and Lee went right through it,"_ Sakura thought, puzzled.

Sasuke struggled to get up. _"He's using some type of technique to get to me. But what is it? A ninjutsu or a genjutsu?"_

"_As I expected,"_ Lee thought. _"He's coming back for more."_

"_Okay, this is perfect. Got him right where I want him." _He smirked. "I've been waiting to try this out."

"_Try what out?"_ Sakura thought, confused. She then gasped. _"Could it be…? Is it…?" _

Sasuke opened his eyes, revealing his Sharingan.

"_The Sharingan! When did he learn to…? He's eyes… It's in both of them!"_

"_So, that is the Sharingan,"_ the green spandex ninja notion.

"_It's about time you used your Sharingan, Sasuke,"_ Kira thought.

"_You never know what Sasuke will do next_," the pink haired kunoichi thought in awe. _"He's amazing! Like Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan, he'll be able to read this guy's jutsu and nail him! Sasuke is getting stronger everyday. Just what you expect from an Uchiha. There's no way he'll lose to a guy like this!"_

"_Genjutsu or ninjutsu… Whatever trick he's using, I'll see it now!"_

Sasuke charged at Lee once again. However, Lee punted him upwards, sending him flying.

"_What?"_ Sakura thought, disbelieved.

"_He got around my guard,"_ Sasuke thought, stupefied. _"But how? What kind of jutsu is that?"_

"_Man, that is some speed he's got,"_ Kira whistled.

"You see, my technique is not ninjutsu or genjutsu," Lee explained.

Naruto stirred and opened his eyes.

"Glad to see you're awake, Naruto," Kira said, relieved.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, dazed. He stared out into the distance to see Sasuke take an elbow jab to the gut. "Sasuke!"

The Uchiha groaned in pain and staggered back.

"You get it now?" Lee asked. "I am using taijutsu. That means no tricks, Sasuke." He vanished, reappearing behind the Uchiha. "It is just straight martial arts."

"Why you…" Sasuke growled. He tried to backhand him, but the spandex genin jumped backwards to avoid it.

"I know your technique. Forget it. It will not work. Not on me. I know you can see through opponent's jutsu. That Sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra, and decipher his hand signs and movements. You can guess what's he's going to do almost before he knows himself. The problem is… Taijutsu is a little bit different."

"Right… So, what's your point?"

"I do not hide or disguise my moves. I do not have to. Even if you can read them, you still can not stop them. You are too slow. Your eyes may be quick enough to stay one step ahead of, but if your body can't keep up…it is pointless."

The Uchiha growled in frustration.

"You know what? Here is what I believe," Lee continued. "There are two different kinds of ninja. Those like you, who are born with talent and do not have to work at it. And those like me, who have to train everyday of our lives."

Sasuke tried to swing at him, but Lee side stepped the attempt.

"The fact is… Your Sharingan is the worst matchup for my extreme taijutsu." Lee kept talking whilst dodging all of Sasuke's attacks. "Here is what I mean." He kicked the Uchiha in the jaw, knocking him in the air." He swiftly got behind him midair.

Sasuke looked surprised. "Dancing Leaf Shadow."

"Good eye. Now, I'll prove my point." Lee's bandages began to unravel. "That hard work beats out natural talent."

"_What's his next move?"_

"You're finished!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out.

"Damn!" Kira growled. She made a few hand signs. Fortunately, before she could use her jutsu, a pinwheel pierced through the white clothed, and pinned it to the wall.

Everyone was stupefied. Who did that?

"This is bad," Lee muttered.

"Alright! That's enough, Lee!" It was a talking tortoise!

Kira eyes glowed in awe and wonder. "A talking turtle? Cool!"

Sakura went to grab Sasuke to soften his landing. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. _"He's really shaking up?"_

Lee was getting scolded by the turtle.

"_He's talking to a turtle, and its talking back."_ Naruto's blue eyes widen as if he thought of something. _"Could that be…his sensei?"_

"C'mon, let's head towards the others, Naruto," Kira suggested.

He nodded in agreement.

They both jogged towards their teammates' side.

"Hey, you guys!" Naruto called out to them.

"What, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"That weird thing he's talking to is a turtle, right?"

"Of course is it!" she yelled angrily. "What did you think it was?"

"Okay, so that means turtles can be sensei, too?"

"How the hell will I know, if they can sensei, too?"

"Geez, Sakura," Kira groaned in displeasure. "No need to bite people's heads off."

They watched as the turtle kept on lecturing Lee.

"_How could I lose to that freak?"_ Sasuke thought, frustrated. He growled deeply with fury raging through him.

Kira took notice of his aggravation, but said nothing otherwise.

"Are you ready to take punishment for your actions?" the turtle spoke.

"Yes, sir," Lee said quietly.

"Alright then! Please welcome, Gai-sensei!"

A cloud of smoke appeared, revealing an older male version of Lee in a pose. "Hey! What's shaking, everybody? Life's treating you good?"

Team Seven were practically horrified.

"He's got the biggest eyebrows yet!" Naruto yelled, flabbergasted. "They're almost alive!"

"Hi, Lee."

"Too weird," Sakura said, freaked out.

"Eh, I've seen weirder," Kira muttered nonchalantly, quickly knocking out of her state of shock rather quickly.

"So, that's where Lee gets it from. Same stupid haircut and even bushier eyebrows."

"Hey! Do not insult Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted angrily at Naruto. "He's one of the greatest ninjas in the whole world!"

"Well, excuse me from not knowing his greatness! I was too busy watching him crawl out from under a turtle!"

"He did not crawl out!"

"That's enough, Lee," Gai said.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, for your punishment. You fool!" Gai's fist connected with Lee's face.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura were once again petrified. Kira didn't know whether to laugh or be freaked out like the rest of her team.

Gai and Lee then embraced each other in a fierce hug with a sunset genjutsu background.

Kira face palmed. _"Someone kill me now."_

Naruto and Sakura made noises of disgust.

"_How can I lose to someone that lame?"_ Sasuke thought dubiously.

"Well, that's kind of sweet, the way they are all hugs and stuff," Naruto said.

"Huh?! You've got to be kidding!" Sakura yelled, furiously. "They're both totally crazy!"

"You are just caught in between," Gai said. "You're too old to be called a boy, yet not quite a man."

Lee sniffed. "Yes, sir!"

"Now, take off! I want you to give me a hundred laps around the practice field! Show me what you got!"

"Yes, sir! No problem!"

"Run into the setting sun! Run and suffer! But don't mess up your hair." He gave a flashing, white smile. Lee did the same in return.

"Let us go, Lee!"

"Right!"

"Hey, wait a minute…!" Naruto shouted at him. "You can't just take off like that!"

"And what about the Chunin Exams?" Sakura asked. "There's no time for fooling around."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," Gai said sheepishly. "Lee, you not only disobeyed the rules against fighting, but you disrupted the Chunin Exams. I think that warrants a slightly more severe punishment."

"Yes, sir!" Lee saluted.

"Let's say five hundred laps! How does that sound?"

"Outstanding, sir!"

Team Seven deadpanned.

"They're insane," Sakura spoke.

"Probably, but never mind them. What's deal with that turtle?" Naruto asked curiously.

Gai watched Team Seven's interaction. _"Hmm, that must Kakashi's squad. I'll go check them out."_

"Ugh! No!" the pink haired kunoichi yelled repulsively. "He's looking at us!"

"Tell me, how is Kakashi-sensei?" Gai asked.

"Do you know him?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Do I know Kakashi? Well, people say he and I are arch rivals for all eternity."

"There's just no way!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, doubtful.

"_Man, I wonder what Kakashi's past was like to get this weirdo as a rival,"_ Kira thought, puzzled.

"How dare you!" Lee exclaimed angrily. "If Gai-sensei said it is true then…"

"Let it go, Lee," Gai interrupted him. "A ninja's actions always speak louder than words."

In a blink of an eye, he appeared behind Team Seven. "My record is fifty wins, and forty nine loses. That's one more than Kakashi."

They all turned surprised.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"No way…" Kira mumbled, shocked.

"Huh? You're kidding. How'd he beat Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, astonished.

"The fact is…I'm stronger than Kakashi…and faster," the green clad jonin declared.

"_He's speed is incredible,"_ Sasuke noted. _"He's definitely faster than Kakashi. Is he even human?"_

"You see? Gai-sensei is the best there is!" Lee announced, proudly.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Lee caused you. Look at into my eyes and accept my sincere apology. Also notice my handsome, manly features."

"_He claims he's better than Kakashi. Could that be true?"_ the Uchiha inwardly growled. _"I don't think he's making this up."_

"Remember to give it your best, Lee! Farewell!"

"Yes, sir!" Lee spoke.

Gai used the teleportation jutsu and vanished out of sight. The nin-turtle disappeared as well.

"Hey, Sasuke." Lee had Sasuke's attention. "Actually, I have not been totally honest with you. I said I wanted to test my skills, and that is true enough. But you are not the one I wanted to test them against."

"That's cold," Kira whistled.

"I lied to you when we were fighting before. I told you I was the best genin here, but there is another top ninja. Someone from my own team. I came here to defeat you. You were just practice. Now, you are a target. I will crush you! Considered yourself warned!"

Lee leapt onto the staircase and disappeared out of sight.

"What the hell happened while I was asleep?" Naruto asked no in particular.

Kira answered him anyway. "Sasuke got his ass kicked," she sing song.

Sasuke sent her a cold glare.

"What?" Kira glared back. "Don't look at me like that! That's exactly what happened! I'm not going to lie to my own teammate! I told you not to get too cocky and arrogant. Considered this a lesson learned!"

"Shut up, Kira!" Sakura yelled, coming to Sasuke's defense.

"No, Sakura, you be quiet! You need to stop trying to defend Sasuke from every little thing. What I said is true, and you know it. So, stop acting like such stupid fangirl and grow up!"

Sakura said nothing in return. Just glared at Kira.

"How about that? Looks the Uchiha clan aren't as great as everybody thinks they are," Naruto said leisurely.

"Naruto!" Sakura snarled.

"Just shut up," Sasuke growled. "Next time, I'll drive him to his knees."

Kira scoffed. "That is if there is a next time."

"Yeah, right. Who just got their ass kicked?" Naruto added.

"Stop it! Just what are you guys trying to say?" the pinklette shouted furiously.

The raven haired ninja glowered at the two, eyebrows twitching in irritation.

"You saw his hands, right?" the blonde ninja questioned. "When he took off the bandages? I bet Bushy Brow has been training until he drops day in and day out. He trains harder than you. That's all I'm saying."

Sasuke scowled deeply, facing the other way. He clenched his fist tightly. "Hmph! Fine then."

The others stared at him in confusion.

The Uchiha smirked. "This thing is started to get interesting. The Chunin Exams… Can't wait to see what's next."

The others cheered.

"Let's go! Naruto! Kira! Sakura!"

It was Team Seven's time to get ready for the Chunin Exams. What challenges awaits them?

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter twenty one! I hope you enjoyed it! I know I said Sakura is going to get over her fan girl nature over Sasuke, but that takes time. There's nothing much to say. Just wonder how Kira will fare in the Chunin Exams as it wasn't that long since she heard about the shinobi life and became a ninja herself? Well, please read and review! Constructive criticism are also welcomed!**

**I just recently watched The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and one question came to mind. What the hell is such the big deal about it? Okay, the characters were fine. Everyone, except Haruhi [that bitch]. There's nothing to really talk about this series. It's just to typical almost cliche slice-of-life/comedy/supernatural anime. Nothing really special about it to me. But then again I have watched tons of anime before watching the series. I guess that's why I feel slightly disappointed. Guess, it should have been one of the first anime I watch. *shrugs* Oh, well. **

**But I think I've found the biggest bitch in anime history... Haruhi Suzumiya. This girl...is selfish, inconsiderate, bratty... Ugh! There's no words that describe how much of the bitch she is! The only character development we see, at least, I see is her being a bitch to becoming slightly less of a bitch, but still a bitch, nonetheless. When Sakura haters say Sakura is a bitch, I'll just say watch Haruhi from 'Haruhi Suzumiya'. She's the definition of what a true bitch is! If I had a list of my Top Ten most hated characters in anime, I'll put Haruhi at number one, maybe number two [if I find someone worse that isn't a villain, I can't put a villain because villains, for the most part, are supposed to be hated]. People like to say the Haruhi Suzumiya and Yuri Nakamaru [Angel Beats] are very similar. That statement is such an overestimate! The only thing similar about them is their randomness and interest [whether good or bad] in supernatural beings. That's about it. Haruhi is a bitch, that's all I can say. Yuri cares and will selflessly put herself on the line for her friends. Haruhi will do no such thing because once again...she's a selfish bitch. Haruhi is like a parody version of the Greek/Roman mythology gods at how mythology sometimes describes them as being childish, selfish, and bratty [I hope I didn't offend any religious folks...that's not what I really think of God] just ten times worse! **

**The character I really like is Yuki Nagato. There is just something about her character that's so interesting. She's mainly the only reason I stuck too the series to the end. Everytime she talks I find myself laughing at little. Mostly due to the fact how monotoned she sounds, even when joking. I felt especially sad for her when she was stuck in an endless time-loop for about six hundred years! She has to be an emotionally strong and REALLY patient person. I would have lost my mind and killed the one responsible, whether said character knows it or not. I like Yuki so much I think I'll make a crossover of her character. And no, I'm crossing over the series of Haruhi Suzumiya with another anime...just Yuki herself. The only thing is to figure what anime/manga series have I seen/read before that will fit Yuki, although I will be changing her 'mission' from observing that bitch since said bitch won't exist to something else. Something significant to the series I'm crossing her over with it. The only thing that comes to mind is doing an Inuyasha/Haruhi Suzumiya crossover with Yuki's character. Hmm, guess it'll just be on the waiting list. I was also thinking of doing a Naruto/Haruhi Suzumiya crossover with all the characters except Haruhi and maybe Kyon. No definitely no Kyon. It most likely take place post Gaiden of Naruto and be a crack fanfic...or at the very least be a supernatural/humor/adventure fanfic. Not sure on all the details. Guess, it'll also be on the waiting list, unless someone else already wrote/will write something similar.  
**

**Sorry for the endless ramble. I'll leave for now. Just don't forget to leave a review! Or it's the death penalty! *reference* See ya next chapter! *walks out the door*)**


	22. Written Test

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty two! Enjoy!)**

* * *

Written Test

Team Seven was waiting in front of the door marked 'three o' one'. Kakashi-sensei was there waiting for them.

"Glad you came, Sakura," he said, sounding pleased. "For your sake and the others."

That caused them to blink in confusion.

"Now, you can all formally register for the Chunin Exams."

"Why? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You see…only a full squad may apply and take the Chunin Exams. That's the way it's always been."

"But, sensei, you said the decision to take the exams is up to the individual."

"That's right. I did."

"Was that a lie?"

The masked jonin turned his head away slightly. "Sort of. It is an individual choice, but it effects all of you. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the others' pressuring you."

"_Yeah, Sakura will do anything, if Sasuke tells her to,"_ Kira inwardly thought.

"At the same time, I didn't want you feeling obliged to participate for any feelings you might have for Sasuke…Naruto or Kira. I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will."

"Wait a minute… Do you mean if the others showed up, but I didn't…?"

"It would have been the end of the line for them, if you hadn't come along. I couldn't let the others through. But it's a moot point. You're all here and for the right reasons. Sakura…"

Sakura smiled.

"Kira…"

Kira beamed.

"Naruto…"

Naruto grinned.

"And Sasuke…"

Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi's eye crinkled into a smile. "I'm proud of you. I couldn't have asked for a better team." He stepped out of the doorway. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Kira said.

"We won't let you done, sensei, dattebayo," Naruto declared.

Both Sasuke and Sakura opened the door as all four of them stepped inside.

* * *

As soon as Team Seven stepped inside the room, they could feel the bloodlust in the air as all the other contestants were staring at them with disdainful and bloodthirsty glares.

"_Oh, boy… This is a pretty tough competition_," Kira thought, keeping up her calm composure.

"Whoa! What's this?" Naruto asked anxiously.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I guess, we're not alone," Sakura spoke fearfully. _"Aw, man! I had no idea there would be so much competition. If being scary looking was one of the tests, they've got me beat."_

Just then, a familiar screech reached their ears.

"Sasuke! Where have you been?"

Ino clung tightly onto Sasuke from behind, much to his annoyance.

"Boy! You have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here. I've missed those broody good looks of yours!" she cooed.

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead. "Hey, you porky!" she shouted furiously. "Back off! He's mine!"

"_Actually…no he isn't,"_ Kira thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at this nonsense. _"But it's Sasuke's problem to deal with his delusional fan girls. Not mine."_

Ino scoffed. "Ms. Forehead! They let you in? Still got those frown lines on your billboard brow, I see."

"Leave my forehead out of it!"

The blonde girl took notice of Kira and sent her a glare of hate and envy.

"You're the girl who went out with Sasuke the other day!" Ino screamed distastefully.

This caught Sakura by surprise. She then turned her accusing gaze at Kira, making the already nervous girl shrink back a little.

"Kira, you went on a date with Sasuke?!" the pinklette shouted accusingly.

"D-date?!" Kira blurted out, flustered. "Why would I ever go on a date with this…?" She pointed at Sasuke. "…This jerk?! I wouldn't go out with him, even if he was the last guy on earth!"

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed. _"That didn't stop you from making me dinner,"_ he added as an afterthought. He never realized it before, but now that he thought back on it…it kind of was like a date. They did eat together, after all. Not at a restaurant, but they were still alone. Just the two of them. They also went shopping together, and he walked her to her apartment.

The Uchiha inwardly smirked. That was the first time he ever experienced such pleasantry in his life in such a long time. He tried to keep the blush he had at bay. That day was…nice, and he was hoping to have it again sometime soon.

"Oh, it's you guys?"

Two newcomers made their appearance. One was a lazy looking boy with a pineapple shape hair style. He had on a fishnet shirt with a short gray jacket over it and brown pants. His Leaf headband was clipped to his right shoulder.

The other was a chubby boy wearing an open green shirt with a yellow undershirt and brown shorts. He had bandages around his arms, and his Leaf headband was tied on his head like opened bandanna of sorts. He was stuffing his face with a bag full of chips.

Their names were Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Both of them plus Ino made up Team Ten.

"I knew this would be a drag, but I didn't think it would be this lame," Shikamaru said with a lazy tone.

"So, all three stooges are here," Naruto commented.

Kira didn't know if he was mocking them or not.

Shikamaru seemed to take it that way. "Hey, you know what, pipsqueak? Aw, forget it, you're a waste of time."

"Sup, Shika!" Kira chirped, waving at them.

"Kira, you're here, too?" The lazy boy sighed. "More and more people keep showing up, making this more troublesome than it already is."

The black haired girl laughed playfully. "Still as lazy as ever, huh, Shika?"

"Well, well, what do you know? It looks like the whole gang is back together again."

Kiba, along with his team, made his appearance. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and a mysterious boy with dark sunglasses a high collared blue jacket and brown pants that goes by the name Shino Aburame made up Team Eight.

"Oh, hi, Naruto," Hinata spoke softly. She blushed and looked away when Naruto was staring at her.

"You guys, too, huh? Man, everyone is here for this stupid thing," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Yep! Here we all are… The ten rookies." Kiba laughed. "This is going to be fun! At least for those of us good enough to make the cut." He smirked. "Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked back. "Kiba, be careful you don't get overconfident."

"Just wait. We're going to blow you guys away. We've been training like crazy."

"What do you think we've been doing?" Naruto challenged. "Sitting around picking daisies? You don't know what training means!"

Hinata twirled her fingers in a nervous manner. "Um, d-don't mind, Kiba. I-I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

She turned shyly away when Naruto's blue eyes gazed at her in confusion.

Kira smiled at this. _"Hinata…I see. You have a crush on Naruto, don't you?"_ She sighed. _"Too bad I promised to get him together with Sakura someday. And I don't break my promises. Maybe I can find someone else for you, Hinata."_

"Hi, Hinata!" Kira pulled the shy girl into a hug.

"H-hey, Kira," the Hyuga heiress greeted back. "I-I didn't know you will be h-here."

She giggled. "Why would I miss a chance like this? It's perfect opportunity to put everything I learned as a kunoichi to the test!" She glanced at Akamaru. "Hey, Akamaru!" She patted the dog's head, and he licked her hand in return while barking happily.

"Hey, you guys?"

The Rookie Ten turned to see a boy about several years older than them dressed in purple with a gray sash coming towards them. He had long white hair tied into a ponytail and dark eyes. He wore round glasses and had a Leaf headband tied around his forehead.

"You might try to keep it down a little," he advised. "I mean, you are the ten rookies, right? Fresh out of the Academy? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."

"Well, who asked you?" Ino demanded. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi," Kabuto introduced himself. "But really, look around you. You've made quite an impression."

True out his words, all the contestants sent their bloodthirsty stares at the Rookie Ten. This made Kira shrink back a little out of shyness. She felt uncomfortable with so many people staring at her, especially in such an aggressive way outside of combat.

"See those guys? They're from the Rain Village. Very touchy. They all are. This exam makes everyone tense. And you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now." Kabuto smirked. "You can't help it. I mean, how can you know how things worked? You're just rookies. You remind me of myself awhile back."

"Kabuto? Is that your name?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah."

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?"

"No. It's…my seventh."

They all stared at him in slight confusion. Some of them probably writing the white haired male off as nonthreatening.

"Well, they're held twice a year, so this will be my fourth year."

"Wow," Sakura said, amazed. "A veteran? You must really be an expert by now."

"Yeah, sort of."

"Cool! You can give us all the inside tips," Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, some expert. He's never passed," Shikamaru scoffed.

"Well, seventh time's the charm. That's what they say, huh?" Kabuto replied sheepishly.

"So, I guess all those rumors about the exams being tough are true. Man, what a drag."

"Hang on. Don't give up hope yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little...with my Ninja Info Cards." He pulled out deck of cards from his pocket.

"What the hell are those?" the pinklette asked.

"It's hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned within the past four years." He set the cards down. "I've got more than two hundred of these cards. So, you see… I haven't been completely wasting my time. They might be nothing to the naked eye. In fact, they appear blank." To emphasis his point he flipped a card over, and it indeed it was void of any writing or drawing. "Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff." He started spinning his chakra into the card.

"What are you doing?" the pink haired kunoichi asked, confused.

"I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets," Kabuto explained. "For example…" The blank card unraveled itself to have a small map of the Five Great Ninja Nations.

"Awesome! A map! Of what?"

"It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who've come to take the Chunin Exams. What villages they've come from, and how many from each village. Why do you guys think they've all come to take the exams together…at the same time?"

There was silence. The only sound was Choji stuffing his face.

"It's to foster friendship between nations. International brotherhood and all that. And it's true enough as far as it goes."

"But there's another reason?" Sasuke inquired.

Kabuto nodded. "Yeah. This way they can carefully regulate the total number of shinobi that end up each village. Thereby maintaining the balance of power."

"Oh, yeah… Balance of power," Naruto said.

"You have no idea what he's talking about, Naruto," Kira whispered, deadpanned, knowing very well that the knucklehead was lost since the start of the conversation.

"Balance of power. Big deal. It's all a drag," Shikamaru muttered.

"If the balance isn't maintained, one nation could end up with more shinobi than its neighbors, and it might be tempted to attack them. So, they try to sustain a stasis quo. Makes sense…I suppose."

"Does those cards of yours have any info on the other candidates?" Sasuke asked. "Individually?"

Kabuto smirked. "They might. You have someone special in mind?"

"_Knowing information about our potential enemies,"_ Kira pondered, feeling impressed that Sasuke was the one to speak up instead of her. Just goes to show how perceptive the Uchiha is. _"Nice."_

"I can't promise that my information is complete or perfect, but I've got something on just about everyone," Kabuto said. "Even you guys."

"So, which one is it?" Kabuto asked. "Tell me anything you know about them. A description, where they're from, whatever…anything at all."

"He's Gaara of the Desert," Sasuke replied, determination filling his onyx eyes. "And then there's Rock Lee of Konoha while you're at it."

"Man, that's no fun. You even know their names. That makes it easy." He pulled out two cards, and held them up. "Here they are."

"Show them to me," the Uchiha ordered.

Naruto was looking back and forth between the others and Kabuto. _"I don't know what's going on, but I'll keep acting like I do."_

As if hearing his thoughts, Kira rolled her sapphire blue eyes.

"Okay. First up is Rock Lee." Kabuto used his chakra on the blank card to reveal a picture of Lee, his teammates, and how many missions he's done. "Looks like he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience…eleven C-ranks and twenty D-ranks. His squad leader is Gai. In the last twelve months, his taijutsu has radically improved. But his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a genin, but for some reason…he choose not to participate in the Chunin Exams. This is will be his first time as a candidate same as you guys. His teammates are TenTen and Neji Hyuga."

Hinata flinched at the sound of Neji's name.

"_I knew it!"_ Kira thought, smiling to herself. _"So, he is from the Hyuga clan. I'm getting better at this stuff."_

Naruto closed his eyes in bewilderment. "Huh? Hyuga?"

Kabuto placed the other blank card down. "Okay. Now, Gaara of the Desert." He used his chakra to reveal information about Gaara. "Mission experience…eight C-ranks, and…get this one B-rank as a genin. There's not a lot more information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land originally. But there is this…he's survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

"The dude's done a B-rank, and he's never been injured?" Shikamaru asked in disbelieve.

"What's the deal with this guy?" the orange clad ninja questioned.

Kira subconsciously clenched her fist onto Naruto's jacket.

"What's wrong, Kira?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing!" She tried to regain her composure. "Just a bad vibe is all."

Sasuke took notice of his black haired teammate's faint fidgeting. _"What' wrong with Kira?"_ he thought, almost concerned. _"Why is she shaking? She said she's getting a bad vibe from Gaara."_ He recalled his encounter with the redhead. _"Is he really that dangerous of an opponent?"_

Kabuto placed another card done, and doing the same thing as the others…he uncovered the map of all the villages participating in the Chunin Exams. "Leaf…Sand…Rain…Grass…Waterfall…Sound… From the looks of it, they all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the exams this time around. Of course, the Hidden Sound Village is small. It sprang up recently. No one knows anything about it. Those guys are shrouded in mystery."

That comment rubbed three Sound shinobi the wrong way.

"Well, you get the point. The competition is going to be intense this year."

"S-so, it would seem," Hinata said, nervously. "I-it's a-almost enough to make y-you lose your c-confidence."

"It's a fine time to start talking like that!" Ino shouted.

"Do you really think it's going to be tougher this time?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh, yeah," Kabuto answered. "In the four years I've been coming, I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this bunch. Yep, we've got our work cut out for us."

"Do you have info? On one more person?" Sasuke asked, staring intently at the cards in Kabuto's hands.

The white haired male rose any eyebrow, intrigued. "Oh? You have one more person in mind?" He smirked. "Go ahead. Tell me who he is and I'll look them right up."

Sasuke glanced intensely over at his black haired female teammate, causing her to become puzzled, before turning back to the bespectacled man.

"Her name is Kira of the Leaf."

"WHAT?!"

Kira's loud outburst caused all the others rookie to stare at her, stunned. That and the fact that Sasuke of all people wants more date on her. Everyone knows that the broody Uchiha only cares for people who could put up a challenge for him.

"Why me? Why would you want information on your own teammate, Sasuke?" Kira asked, disbelieved. "It hurts." She tried foreign sadness. "That you would doubt your partner."

Sasuke ignored her attempt to persuade him from finding more about her. "The card," he urged Kabuto into showing him.

"Dammit," the ebony haired girl muttered, frustrated that her plan didn't work.

Kabuto revealed a card that showed a picture of Kira and her teammates and info, like it did on the other two cards.

"Kira… Graduated from the Academy in only under six months. Her teammates are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Completed twelve D-ranks, one C-rank, and one A-rank."

"Whoa! Hold up! You guys did an A-rank mission?!" Kiba shouted, astonished.

"Hell yeah, we did! Shows how we great we are, doesn't it?" Naruto boasted.

"There's nothing really to write home about," the bespectacled male continued, ignoring the two. "The only thing interesting is her graduating the Academy in after six months of studying. But with her grades… You can probably write her off as lucky."

Kira didn't know whether frown at Kabuto implying that she's stupid or talent-less, or smirk that even Kabuto doesn't have anything to one up her with.

"But guess this… The village she originated from…is unknown."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'unknown'?"

"It's not one of the Five Great Nations is what I'm saying," he elaborated. He glanced between the two. Pushing up his glasses, he smirked, almost amused. "She's your teammate, Sasuke. If you are that interested, just ask her yourself."

The Uchiha simply scoffed. _"As if I haven't thought of that,"_ he thought dryly, knowing full well that Kira would keep her mouth shut. Ever since their dinner together, Sasuke has been more determined to find out more about his clumsy teammate.

"_Okay, we're just rookies, and most of these ninjas are older and more experienced than we are. No big deal. It's okay to be a little scared. I can handle it. But it would a whole lot easier, if I didn't have to watch Naruto fall apart right in front of me,"_ Sakura thought worriedly, as she watched Naruto trembling before her. _"I mean, nothing usually gets to him. Poor guy. Maybe I can try to cheer him up."_

Sakura stepped forward. "Hey, don't worry, Naruto. We'll be fine." She then realized he wasn't shaking in fear. He was shaking in excitement.

Naruto let out a loud yell. He pointed a finger at the other genins in a confident manner with his usual trademark grin on his face. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he proudly declared. "And I'm going to beat every one of you! Believe it!"

Kira blinked her eyes a few times, trying to process what happened. A smile then spread across her lips. She covered her mouth and giggled. _"That's Naruto for you!"_ She could faintly hear Kakashi's chuckling on the other side of the door.

"Hey! What's that idiot trying to do? Get us killed?" Ino yelled at Sakura, feeling aggravated.

Sakura looked annoyed. _"I should have known. He's not smart enough to be scared."_

"Tell your boyfriend to keep his big fat mouth shut!"

"Who's boyfriend?!"

"Oh, I forgot! You can't get one!"

"What'd you say?!"

Sasuke smirked, as did Kabuto.

"Uh, could you say that again a little louder?" Kiba snickered. "Didn't quite catch it?"

"You moron," Shikamaru said. "Are you trying to get everyone to hate our guts or what?"

Sakura grabbed Naruto into a headlock. "Naruto, you jackass!" she shouted with fury. "Why'd you have to go and say something like that?! You obnoxious, little…!" A nervous sweat sprung on her forehead as she noticed the hateful stares of the competitors. "Oh, hi, everyone," she said, trying to appease them. "Don't mind him. Sometimes he says these spazzy things. He doesn't really mean them. He has this condition…sort of a psychological thing. They just kind of come out. He really should be on medication."

Kira scowled. _"Are you calling Naruto psychotic, Sakura? What kind of teammate are you? Have some confidence in him for once?"_ She ignored the pinklette lecturing the blonde haired ninja.

The sound of fast running footsteps reached her ears. "Everybody, get ready!" the black haired kunoichi warned. "Someone's coming for us!"

She stood next to Sasuke with a kunai out and ready.

"What?" The rest of them were puzzled.

A sound-nin made himself known as he threw a couple of kunais from the air. Kira jumped to deflect them. Another one came…he was covered up in bandages, like a mummy, only his right eye was visible.

He threw a punch towards Kabuto, however, it narrowly missed him.

Kira grabbed the one in the air, and in one swift motion…she flung him towards the other guy, making them both crash into the wall on the opposite side of the room. They both groaned in pain.

She heard whispers around the room.

"Look at that."

"That girl's got skill."

"She won't be having that much skill once I have her begging for mercy."

Sasuke smirked, almost proudly. _"I see that your abilities have approved, Kira,"_ he thought, satisfied. _"Nice work."_ Everyone else was wondering what happened.

"_Wow, Kira,"_ Naruto thought in awe.

"_Kira, I didn't know you had that in you,"_ Sakura thought, amazed.

"Are you okay, Kabuto?" Kira asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about me," Kabuto reassured her. "I'm fi-"

He was interrupted by the sound of his glasses cracking. "Oh, I get it. So, it was that kind of attack." He took off his glasses.

"Hey, I saw it all. He dodged the attack. How did that happen?" Sasuke demanded.

"It must have come closer than it looked," Shikamaru said. "Look at him acting like it was nothing. Really tough guy."

Kabuto let out a painful gasp, and then he fell on his knees. He painfully coughed up blood.

"Did he just…?" the orange clad ninja asked worriedly.

"Kabuto, what's wrong?" the pink haired kunoichi asked, concerned. "What is it?"

A smokescreen started to appear in front of the room. "Alright, you baby faced degenerates!" a gruff male voice shouted. His voice was rough and scratchy. "Pipe down!"

The smoke cleared to reveal several chunins and a jonin. The jonin was dressed in dark suit with a black trench coat and gloves. He wore a black Leaf headband on his head, like a bandanna. What was most noticeable about him were the scars on his face.

"My name is Ibiki Morino," the jonin introduced himself. "Your first Proctor. And from here on…your worst nightmare. First, you candidates from Oto, knock it off! Who told you to fight? Do you want to be failed before we even begun?"

"Sorry, it's our first time," the mummy man said. "Guess, we're little jumpy, sir."

Kira glared at him. _"Jumpy? You came at us with the intent to kill. You call that jumpy?"_

Ibiki seemed pleased at the responsible. "I'll say this once, so listen up! There will be no combat between candidates. No attacking each other without permission from your proctor. Even then…the use of fatal force is forbidden. Anyone who thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately," he threatened. "Got it?"

"No fatal force?" one of the sound ninja scoffed. "That's no fun."

"Now, if we're ready, we'll proceed with the Chunin Exams. Hand over your paperwork. In return, you'll each be given a number. This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated."

Once the words 'written test' reached the Rookie Ten's ears, they all glanced at Naruto expectantly.

"WHAT?!" came a loud disbelieving cry from the blonde ninja.

Kira sweat dropped. _"Naruto's…going to fail. Big time."_

* * *

All the genins were led into another room. There were three rows of seats along the area with chunins surrounding each side of room. Naruto was seated in the front, Sakura was a two rows behind him, Sasuke was seated on the row at the right of the room behind Sakura's row, and Kira was seated a row ahead of him.

With a paper and pencil on the genins' desks, they all waited for the Proctor to explain the first exam.

"Everyone, eyes front!" Ibiki ordered. "There are a few rules you need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions. So, you better pay attention the first time alone!"

"_A guy that doesn't like to repeat himself,"_ Kira thought. _"I could get use to him."_

"Alright. Rule number one is this…the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you might be used to. You all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So, if you miss three, your final score will be seven. Rule number two…teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all members."

Kira deadpanned. _"Okay, I changed my mind about him."_

Sakura felt the same way as she shouted her frustration. "What?! Wait a second…! You're saying we all get scored…as a team?!"

"Silence!" the Proctor roared. "I have my reasons, so shut up and listen! Rule number three…the sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every incident they spot, they will subtract to two points from the culprit's score. Be warned…they're eyes are extremely sharp. And if they catch you five times, you'll be dismissed before the test is even finished. Anyone foolish enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels, doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered shinobi, then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be."

Kira narrowed her eyes slightly. _"Two points for being caught cheating? Is he challenging us?"_

"One more thing… If any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails," Ibiki stated darkly.

The black haired kunoichi had to resist the strong urge to bang her head repeatedly on the desk. _"Damn! Damn! Damn! You've got to be kidding me! If Naruto doesn't get at least one answer right, we all fail?! What the hell has this turned into?!"_

"WHAT'D HE SAY?!" came Sakura's outrage.

Kira noticed Naruto's quivering. _"Guess he realized what's at stake, too. He knows if he fails he not only affects himself, it affects all of us. C'mon, Naruto. Try to relax. You only need to get one answer right. You should be able to, right? I mean, I bet the test isn't even that hard."_

"The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total. Begin!"

Shuffling of papers were heard around the room.

Kira scanned through the problems. A sweat dropped appeared on her forehead. _"I was wrong. This test is extremely hard. What kind of maniac made these questions for genins to solve? I can't answer these."_ She gripped her hair in exasperation. _"I wonder how the others' are doing."_

The kenjutsu user started to become agitated. Test like these never sat well with her, especially ones with high stakes. _"This isn't like one of those tests, is it_?" Her hands were starting to shake. She held her hand in an effort to calm herself. _"Yet it feels so familiar."_

(FLASHBACK)

_A large faculty was located on the outskirts in the lower district of the Capital. It looked like a prosperous two story building. It could be mistaken for a miniature mansion by the way it was surrounded by nature. _

"_Alright class!" the teacher announced in usual cheerful tone. "Time to take the bi-monthly academic test."_

_The teacher was obviously male be the smooth and deep sound of his voice. He was about average height and had a slender build. A bespectacled man in his mid-twenties with shaggy burgundy hair, tan skin, and he wore light green pants, a red shirt, a brown overcoat, and brown loafers._

_He passed the test to each of his students. There were about fifty-six students in total. _

"_Remember, class, this test is always a big part of your school life. It shows what you have learned over the month, and whether or not you are ready to move on to more advanced courses," he announced. "And don't fret! If you fail, simply take the test again in another two months." He sent a gracious smile the children's way, causing them to feel elated. "Besides, you're just kids, there's no real reason for you to rush. So don't worry if you fail, you have all the time in the world. Now, no talking and begin the test!"_

_Immediately after he proclaimed the start of the test, all that was heard were papers shuffling and pencils scribbling. _

_Kira's sapphire blue eyes scanned the writing on the paper. _"This is confusing,"_ she thought, her face scrunched up with uncertainty. Some of the words on the paper were too hard for her eight year old mind to comprehend. _

_The girl held her hand up to her face, trying to make sense of the questions. Basic mathematical knowledge, economics, and history of the Empire. Math, Kira has no problem with it, however, economics and history are another matter. She's never really paid any attention to all that history crap. To her, why worry about something that happened in the past that doesn't affect her now? Especially if it's insignificant to her?_

_She rubbed her forehead, attempting to keep the headache that was threatening to come at bay. _"I could always just guess and hope I get lucky with my answers,"_ Kira concluded, resolving to just finish test. It's not like she had anything to lose, she'll just take it again in the next couple of months._

* * *

_It's been a week since the test. Kira, along with a few others, saw the grades posted on the wall of a narrow hall of the school. The girl was relieved she saw that she made it to the top fifty percentile. Suggesting this, meant that she didn't do too badly on the test. _

_After the school was dismissed for the day, Kira was getting up to leave, like the rest of the kids of her class, when she was called to the desk. It was strange though. Weren't there more students? Maybe they're sick today._

"_Mr. Troujo, you called me?" Kira asked politely._

_Mr. Troujo offered her a kind smile. "I want you to take these stacks of papers to the principal's office." He handed her the piles of paper that were on his desk. "Can you do that?"_

_The girl nodded in an affirmative manner._

"_Good. Get going. I'll see you on Monday!"_

* * *

_There's something Kira regretted, and that was freaking asking him where in the hell the principal's office was. She felt absolutely disoriented. The black haired eight year old had only been to the school for a semester. Giving the fact that she'd never paid any real attention to the walkways, halls, and doors of the building, is it really any wonder why she got lost?_

_The child dragged small feet across the wooden tiled floorboard. _"Maybe I should have asked Mr. Troujo for directions,"_ Kira thought gloomily. She shook her head vigorously. _"No! I can do it myself!"

_Kira finally managed to find a large oak door labeled 'principal's office'. "Found it!" she shouted, gleefully, tiny hands hastily opening the door. She tentatively stepped into the room. "Hello?"_

_No sound. _

_She closed door behind her. The capacious office was quiet. Too quiet. Kira didn't know how to describe it. It was one of those eerily silences that sent an odd shiver down one's spine. The fact that no one was here made it more ominous. It was only mid-afternoon, don't teachers usually stay a little longer after school? Then again, they probably only stay for the kids that need to go to tutorials. And there's no tutorials on Monday._

_Besides the computer on the huge desk in front of the window, there was large bookshelf by the far side of the wall. Other than that, the room was pretty clean. Perhaps too clean, like some neat freak that is obsessed with hygiene. The strong scent of bleach hit her nose. _

_Kira set the sacks of paper on the desk, wanting to leave the room as quick as possible. A door labeled 'special grades' stopped her from walking out. Why would it be called special grades? What makes them so special? Is there something distinctive that they do to classify the grades for each student? _

_Being the natural curious child she is, Kira opened the door. As she was prying the door open, her heart was pumping from anxiety. Palms were beginning to become sweaty from trepidation._

_When door opened, Kira felt dispirited. The feeling of terror coursing through her body. Only one thought swirled in her head. _"I need to get out of this hellhole."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Kira held her head, wiping the cold sweat from her face. Her ears started to become numb, drowning all the noise away. The only sound she could hear was the erratic beating of her own heart.

Sasuke smirked scornfully to himself. _"Well, that's interesting. I can't understand a single one of these problems."_ He glanced across the room. _"I wonder how Kira is doing?"_ He didn't know why he was concerned about her, specifically. He just was. He spotted her running her hand through her hair in aggravation, an elbow propped up on the desk. _"She must be having a difficult time, too." _It was obvious that Sasuke didn't notice Kira's anxiety. Passing it off as her being annoyed with the complexity of the test.

Kira ignored the ugly feeling growing inside her chest. Taking a deep breath, she was able to calm herself down.

"_Anyone foolish enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels, doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered shinobi, then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be."_

Ibiki's words ran through her head. _"Of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner? This exam…this written test is all about cheating. He's expecting us to cheat. The real challenge is to not get caught while doing it. From what I learned, shinobi are supposed to be adept at stealing and gathering information. He wants to see if we are capable of doing just that."_ She smirked a little. _"Very clever. That explains these nearly impossible questions. The next move is to figure out who to cheat off of, and how to do it without getting caught." _She glanced around the room. _"I just hope the others have figured it out."_

Kira closed her eyes and used her ears to listen to the sound of a pencil tapping the paper. She had spent more than half her life living in the forest, basically the wild. She had nothing. The black haired kunoichi essentially had to rely on her five senses and her instincts to survive. She had questioned how she endured all that with rarely any help from human aid, but she did and now she's stronger because of that. And her senses have increased above human level.

The black haired kunoichi was concentrating on that one sound of that pencil scraping across the paper, copying that movement onto her own paper. Her hands moving robotically across the paper. Trying to ignore her own unease.

It seemed as though the other competitors figured it out, as all sorts of jutsus were cast to stealthily cheat on the exam.

Unexpectedly, a kunai flew across the room. It hit the desk behind Naruto. The guy that was assaulted stood up. "What the…? What was that all about?" he cried in a fearful tone.

"Five strikes, and you're out," one of the sentinels said. "You've just failed the test."

"What? It can't be…!"

"You and your teammates will leave the room immediately." Two other genins stood and left the room.

Kira was lost in her own macabre thoughts, as one by one genins were called to leave the room for failing the tests. Everything around her subsequently fading as her adrenaline started rushing through her.

Sasuke, who was using his Sharingan, glanced over at Kira to see if she had made any progress in figuring out the hidden meaning of the first exam. He noticed her rapid breathing, and her constant need to run her hand through her hair as if it was to serve as a distraction. _"Why is she so nervous? It isn't like her. She's usually so calm and composed."_

The Uchiha opted to worry about Kira's distress later. He'd question her about it later.

More and more people ended up departing the room for flunking the tests.

About another twenty minutes passed, Ibiki announced that it was time to begin the tenth question. The sound of his booming voice was enough to wake Kira from her short nap. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, and she listened intently as he explained the rules of the last question.

"Alright, listen up!" Ibiki boomed. "Here's the tenth and final question."

Everyone in the room began to tense in anticipation. What is the tenth question?

"But before I give you the question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of."

"_Oh, great,"_ Kira thought sarcastically, trying her best to pay attention to these new rules. _"More rules. Just what we needed. Man, just hurry up with the final question already."_

Kankuro, who went to the bathroom, entered through the room. After a brief conversation with the Proctor, he took his seat.

"These rules are unique to question ten," Ibiki continued. "Listen carefully, and try not to let them frighten you. Rule number one…Each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision."

"So, what's the catch? Let's say we decide not to do it, what happens then?" Temari challenged.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words, you fail. And that means your entire squad fails as well."

There were mutters across the room about how stupid that was. If they were to fail for not taking the tenth question, then the obvious answer is to take it, right?

"Not so fast… You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question, but answer it incorrectly…you'll not only fail, but you'll be banned from ever taking the Chunin Exams again!"

Kira's eyes almost bulged out of here head. _"What?! What the hell kind of rules are these?! Is he trying to get us to quit being ninjas?!"_

"Hey! That's bullshit, man! That's ridiculous!" Kiba howled furiously, pointing an accusing finger at the Proctor. "What kind of bogus rule is that?! There's lots of people who've taken the test before!"

Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Ibiki chuckled, darkly. "I guess you're just…unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now. Of course, if you don't want to take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident, by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year."

Kira was contemplating on whether or not to take the final question. _"So, if I don't take the final question, I'll fail the test. But If I do take it and fail the question, I'll be banned from ever becoming a chunin."_ A smirk graced her lips. _"Interesting. That is a challenge. However, I've got to think about Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, I don't want to put their careers as ninjas in jeopardy, selfishly. Truthfully, I don't care because I just started the shinobi life. I can easily find some other career, but I can't put the others at stake because it wouldn't be fair to them. All I have to do is give it my all, and hope for the best."_ She clenched her hands together on her lap, her heart beating irregularly. _"That's all I have to do." _Her breathing was beginning become to spasmodic. Her stomach felt bloated. She rubbed her stomach, trying to get the feelings of nausea to go away.

"Now, for the tenth question," the Proctor continued. "Those who don't want to take it. Raise your hand. Your number will be recorded, then you are dismissed."

One by one, candidates decided to forfeit the test. The pressure was probably too much for them.

Kira didn't really care about all the people who were quitting, but what caught her by surprise is when Naruto started to rise his hand_. "Naruto, you're quitting? Why? Wasn't your dream to become Hokage? What happened to the guy who talked constantly about his dreams? The guy I admired that never gave up? Don't give up on me now, Naruto. Don't give up."_

The next moment, Naruto slammed his hand back down. "Don't underestimate me!" he hollered, voice filled with determination. "I don't quit, and don't run away! You can act tough all you want, you guys aren't going to scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life, I'll still be Hokage someday!"

Kira smiled, feeling reassured, clenching her hands close to her heart. _"Thank you, Naruto. Thank you…"_

"_Hn. He's completely clueless, but he's still going for it. The kid's got guts, I'll give him that,"_ Sasuke thought.

"_Way to go, you crazy, little fool,"_ Sakura thought.

"This decision is one that could change your life. If for any reason you should quit, now's your last chance."

"No way, I'll never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja," Naruto declared with unwavering confidence.

Kira could see that Naruto's bold and courageous words got through to the rest of the candidates. No one else seemed to want to quit anymore.

The whole room was beginning to be filled with an air of confidence. The thick tension that filled the room earlier was slowly being lifted it.

"Well then, I admire your determination, if nothing else. For those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you… That you all passed the first exam."

Pairs of eyes filled with confusion and shock stared at the proctor as if he had grown two heads. They passed?

Sakura decided to voice her confusion for them. "What do we mean we passed? Where's the tenth question?"

"There never was one. Not a written one, at least. Actually, you're decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"Wait a second…! So, the other nine questions were just a waste of time?" Temari shouted angrily. "Is that what you're saying?"

"No, not at all. Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had a perfect overwriting purpose. To test your abilities to stealthily gather intelligence in the most difficult and adverse circumstances."

"Oh. Well, that clears up everything."

"Let me explain. You see, my objective was to test you not only as individuals, but as a team and how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis, so you know that everything you did or failed to do would affect the other members of your team. I wanted to see how you handle the pressure."

"Yeah, I figured it was something like that," Naruto commented. "That's why I kept my cool."

Kira deadpanned. _"Right. That explains why you almost caved in earlier." _She looked down into her lap. _"Not that I should be complaining."_

"The first nine questions on the test were difficult. In fact, you may have realized they were too difficult for any genin to be expected to solve. I imagine that most of you quickly came to that conclusion. That you had to cheat, if you had any chance of passing. The fact is…the test was designed to encourage cheating. It demanded it. Of course, it would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from. So, I disguised two chunins, who already knew the answers, and had them sit with you. Those who were caught at it, failed. Better not to cheat, then to cheat clumsily. Information… It could be the most valuable weapon in combat. How well you gather intelligence can determine whether a mission is a failure or a success. There'll be times that you will have to risk your very life to get it."

Ibiki took off his bandanna, showing the whole room filled with genins his burns and injuries on his head.

"Whoa," Kira thought, flabbergasted. _"Look at all those wounds. I guess getting intel really is a matter of life and death. Okay, this is getting too extreme. I... I'm actually speechless."_

The proctor re-tied his Leaf bandanna. "Of course, you must always consider the source of your information. Intelligence taken from an enemy is not always accurate. Always bare this in mind…disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It could lead to the death of comrades or the loss of a village. That's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence. Cheat in order to survive. And that's why those who weren't good enough at it were weeded out, leaving the rest of you."

"Okay," Temari spoke. "But I'm still not getting what the tenth question thing was all about."

"You're not? The tenth question was the main point of the all exam. Surely, you see that."

"Sure, but explain it anyway," Sakura said.

"As I said before, the goal was to test you not only as individuals, but as a team. The final question gave you two choices…both difficult. You could choose to play it safe and skip the question. Although, both you and your team would fail. Or you could try to answer it knowing if you got it wrong, you lose your chance of ever being chunin. It was a no win situation. Just the stuff chunins have to face almost everyday. For example, let me give you a hypothetical mission to steal a document from any enemy stronghold. You have no idea how many shinobi the enemy has, or how heavily armed they are. Furthermore, you have reason to believe that the enemy expects you. That you might very well be walking blindly to a trap. Now, do you have the option of taking a pass on this insane mission? Of saying my comrades and I would rather live to fight another day? Can you choose to avoid danger? No. There will be many missions where it would seem almost suicidal, if you think about it. But we do not think about it. You think only of the goal, and achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities of a chunin squad leader. Those who choose the safer of two paths… Those whose determination falters in the face of adversity… Those who will put their comrades in jeopardy by worrying about their own… Those who will save their own necks at the prize of sacred honor…will never be able to call themselves chunin. At least, as long as I'm here. As for the rest of you…you have successfully answered the tenth question I put for you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I, hereby, declare this part of the Chunin Selection Exam completed. There's nothing left, but to wish you all good luck."

Naruto cheered loudly.

A rolled up ball abruptly crashed through the window.

"Is this part of the test?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Hands up, boys and girls!" A loud and hyper female voice shouted. "This is not time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi! You ready for the second test?" She pumped her fist in the air. "Good! Let's go! Follow me!"

Anko had purple hair tied into a ponytail and violet-gray eyes. She wore sort of a revealing outfit, which consisted of a fishnet shirt, an orange skirt, and tan colored, long coat. She wore her Leaf headband on her forehead. The banner behind her said 'Proctor for the second Chunin Exam'.

Kira blinked her eyes. _"Okay. Am I imagining it, or does she remind me of a female version of Naruto?"_

"You're early. Again," Ibiki deadpanned.

Anko blushed in embarrassment. It quickly died down. "How many are there? Ibiki, you let all these guys pass. Your test was too easy. You must be getting soft."

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year."

She gave them a condescending stare. "Hmm, they sure don't look it."

"Huh? More than half?" Sakura questioned.

Anko smirked in a devious manner. "This is going to be fun. Alright, you maggots have had it easy so far, but things are going to different starting first thing in the morning. All let your squad leaders know where for you to meet me. Dismissed."

* * *

Team Seven has successfully completed the first exam. They started to walk home together.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over," Kira spoke.

"I hear you, Kira," Sakura agreed. "That test was so stressful. I didn't even know what to think. If that's the first part of the exam, I wonder what the next is?"

"Don't worry," Naruto assured. "The next test will be a piece of cake."

"That's interesting coming from someone who practically went brain-dead during the first test," Kira giggled in a teasing manner. "I bet you didn't answer a single question."

Naruto's embarrassed silence proved her point.

Sakura sighed. "That would just be like Naruto. He never was any good at tests like these."

The black haired kunoichi laughed sheepishly. "The kind that hate written tests, too. They were…" She paused a bit. "They were never my thing. It's hard me to concentrate on them."

"Why?"

Kira stared at Sasuke, puzzled. "'Why', what?"

Coal black eyes stared at her intensely. "Why do tests make you uncomfortable? You were never agitated when taking tests in the Academy. What makes this so different?" he asked, a serious expression etched on his face. Although, the Uchiha's expression was always somber.

However, somehow it seemed to more than that. Kira couldn't explain it, but there was something unfamiliar in his eyes.

The girl in question could feel the eyes of her teammates staring at her in curiosity. She steeled herself, all earlier feelings anxiety leaving her. Her usual cool and easy going demeanor returning to her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as if displeased by the response.

"Kira!"

A feminine voice called out her name. It was a woman in her early twenties. She was dressed in the usual shinobi getup. She had long lavender hair, and matching eyes.

"Kira, did you pass the first exam?"

"Tsukikaze," Kira gaped, surprised.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter twenty two! I hope you've enjoyed it! It was difficult to figure out what do with the first part of exam. In fact, I didn't know how to make the Chunin Exams effect Kira mentally and emotionally in a way. I was going to skip the written test and go straight to the second exam. But I figured I could add a little humor to the story. Plus, I could get started on having Kira questioning her decision to becoming a ninja. As I said before, Kira is a girl who knows little to nothing about the ninja life until recently. This is perfect chance for me to use the Chunin Exams as a method to raise the issue of Kira's self confidence in her abilities as a ninja and if being a ninja was the right choice for her to make in her life. Just by reading this chapter…you could already see Kira doubting herself, if only a little bit. It's a perfect way for me to build Kira's character. I also added another character to the story, Tsukikaze. Don't worry, she's just a minor character. You'll learn a little bit about her and her a relationship with Kira in the next chapter. Anyway, please read and review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed!**

**A message from fanofthisfiction... The Fanfiction Review Movement [FRM]: A simply review movement among authors [and random readers of fanfics] to start reviewing stories more often. Any type of review will be fine. Any likes, dislikes, critiques, constructive criticisms, etc., anything that will help an author improve their story/plot and/or their writing skills. However, don't go overboard and start flaming. Flaming, most of the time, is not helpful. They discourage writers instead of encourage them, like a true review is supposed to do. The FRM... Let's make it happen!)**


	23. Assault in the Forest

**(A/N: Sorry for taking so long...! Here's chapter twenty three! I like to thank all my loyal readers for waiting patiently for this chapter to come out. Kira's past is sort of a slow burner. Naruto's such a long anime/manga there's no need to rush it. I'll show off Kira's background and past in bits and pieces when the time seems appropriate to reveal them. Just saying that because I feel like some of you are frustrated about knowing so little about her. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!)**

* * *

Assault in the Forest

Kira seemed surprised at the lavender haired woman standing before her. "Tsukikaze-sensei, what are you doing?"

Tsukikaze gave her a warm smile. "Well, I came to see how my student was doing?"

Kira beamed. "I passed the first exam!"

The older woman ruffled her hair. "Good for you!"

"Uh, Kira, do you know this person?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, sorry guys," Kira laughed at her own awkwardness. "Guys, this is Tsukikaze Umineko. Tsukikaze-sensei, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. They're my teammates. We're a part of Team Seven, and our squad leader is Kakashi Hatake."

"It's finally nice to meet Kira's team members," Tsukikaze said in a cheerful voice.

"Nice to meet you, too, Tsukikaze-sensei," Sakura greeted politely.

Sasuke just let out a grunt.

"Do you mind my asking, but who are you? How do you and Kira know each other?" Naruto asked in a blunt manner.

"Naruto! Don't be so rude!" the pinklette scolded the blonde, bonking him on the head.

"Ow, Sakura!" he whined. "I was just curious. No need to hit me."

"I was Kira's mentor during her days in the Academy. I'll tell you all about it over dinner," the lavender haired woman offered. "What'd you say?"

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "I passed the first test, and I get free ramen."

"Um, you guys go ahead," Kira said tentatively. "I got something I need to do at home. Bye, guys!"

She ran off before they could stop her.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I have no idea," Naruto replied.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in the direction Kira disappeared to. _"What's up with her? She's acting…strange."_

"Don't mind her," Tsukikaze said nonchalantly. "Let's eat, shall we?"

* * *

Team Seven, minus Kira, were eating at Ichiraku Ramen that Tsukikaze was paying for. As usual, Naruto had already eating three bowls of ramen and was already on his fourth one. It didn't even look like he was close to being done. That made Tsukikaze's eye twitch a little at the cost of how much she was going to pay for all this ramen.

"_I should have limited the number of ramen I was going to pay for,"_ Tsukikaze thought, dejectedly.

"So, Tsukikaze-sensei, you were Kira's teacher, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I was Kira's sensei while she was in the Academy," Tsukikaze replied. "They needed a chunin or jonin ninja to help her catch up to the rest of the class, if she was to graduate on time."

"How was the training with Kira?" Naruto asked curiously.

The lavender haired woman smiled while she reminisced about her time fighting Kira.

"That girl…really is a special case."

"Special?" Sasuke questioned, intrigued.

"Kira is a naïve, little fool. I'll tell you, I never knew a person existed that didn't know squat about the way of the shinobi, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, or just chakra in general. I mean, civilians know about some shinobi related stuff, but Kira knew nothing, at all. It made me wonder where she was raised because I've never heard of a place where a ninja village doesn't exist. Or at the very least, where it's entirely cut off from the outside world."

"A place where people are cut off from the outside world?" Sakura queried, quizzically.

Tsukikaze shook her head. "I don't know. But Kira's naivety about the shinobi makes me think that such a place exists. Although, Kira's guileless, she does have a proficiency in kenjutsu. However, she must still feel like an outsider…still being new to the village and all."

"Don't worry, Kira is our teammate and friend. We'll always be there when she needs it whether she likes it or not," Naruto assured.

Sakura smiled. "Naruto's right. Even though, Kira and I butt heads from time to time, she made me realize the mistakes I made…and I think I've become a better person now. I'm glad I got to know her."

Sasuke grunted his agreement. "Kira may be an airhead, but she isn't completely useless."

Tsukikaze smiled, kindly. "It's good to know you that you care about your teammates." She looked up at the dark sky. "Well, it's getting late. I think I'll take my leave now." She set the money down on the counter and began to leave the stall. "Good luck on the rest of the Chunin Exams!"

After Tsukikaze left, the other three began to chat a little before making their leave as well.

* * *

Kira made it to her own apartment, locking the door once she entered. She made a nice plate of spaghetti for dinner and proceeded to take a shower before getting a ready for bed.

Her mind began to wonder, aimlessly. She was thinking about how her life got up to this point. Ever since she lost her family that tragic day…everything began to change for her. Life as she knew it was no more.

Kira sighed and turned off the shower. She wrapped a towel around her naked form and stepped out of the tub.

She stared at herself in the mirror. The girl she saw in the mirror was about average height for her age. Fair skin, semi small bust, long, slightly wavy, black hair that was now wet, and sapphire blue eyes. She was a pretty, young girl with a growing body.

Her face turned into one of distaste. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew her back had a tattoo engraved on it. An oni tattoo to indicate her as the next head of her clan. To mark her as the heiress, and the one to carry on the demon.

She sighed once again in a disheartened manner.

Kira dressed into a purple nightgown and slid into bed. She gazed at her injured fingertips, the ones that were bandaged a few weeks ago. She took them off, and was now staring passively at the red, crippled flesh of her missing nails.

"Kakashi-sensei must have come here earlier and confiscated my nail ripping tool. That's probably explains why I didn't see it under the bed."

She turned her body on its side and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

Kira's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched her tired limbs and sat up. She looked at the clock, and it read 'eight o' clock'. She practically jumped out of bed. "I'd better hurry up and get ready. I'm already late!"

* * *

It was time for phase two of the Chunin Exams. The Rookie Ten along with the other remaining contestants were standing in front of worn out gate with a dark, ominous forest behind it. Anko was standing between them and the gate.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. It's the forty fourth battle training zone. But we call it…the Forest of Death," Anko announced, sadistically.

"The Forest of Death?" Naruto spoke in a slow manner.

"This whole place gives me the creeps," Sakura said nervously.

Anko snickered. "It should. They call it the Forest of Death, and soon you're going to find out why."

"'They call it the Forest of Death, and soon you're going find out why'," Naruto mocked her. "Bring it on! I can handle anything!"

"So, looks like we got ourselves a tough guy." The next minute, Anko threw a kunai. It landed on the grass behind the blonde, however, it managed to graze his right cheek a little.

The purple haired proctor appeared behind a shocked Naruto. "You tough enough to handle this?" she asked creepily. "You're not afraid, are you? Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest." Her finger ghost over the blood trickling down his cheek from his cut.

Anko sensed a presence behind her and pulled out another kunai from her sleeve.

A grass ninja was holding out the kunai Anko chunked earlier to scare Naruto. However, she was holding it…with her tongue! "I was returning your kunai to you." Even her voice sounded as creepy as her appearance.

Kira felt the hairs on the back on her neck stand on end. _"I better watch out for that ninja,"_ she concluded. _"Something about her doesn't seem right."_

"You know, you really shouldn't stand this close to me, unless you wish to reach a premature end," Anko threatened while taking her kunai back.

"My apologies. With the sight of blood and the blade slicing through my hair, I'm afraid that I became a little excited. I meant no harm."

"Likewise."

The Grass-nin retreated to her spot.

"_Ugh! I thought this forest was creepy, but these guys are even creepier,"_ Sakura thought, freaked out.

"_Hey, I wonder if I could do that with my tongue,"_ Naruto wondered.

"Looks like everyone here is quick tempered. There must be something in the air." Anko smirked slyly. "This is going to be fun."

"_Quick tempered?"_ The orange clad ninja gave her an incredulous look. _"Sheesh! You're the one who throw a kunai at me."_

"Before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all." She held out a stack of papers. "It's just a standard consent form. Before the test, all of you are going to have to read over this form, and then sign it.

"What for?"

"Some of you may not come back from this, and I have to get your consent at that risk," the proctor answered. "Otherwise, it would be on my head."

Kira gave her somber look. _"So, basically we are signing a death contract? Just great,"_ she thought sarcastically.

There were murmurs between the competitors.

"Now, I'll explain what you will be doing on this test," Anko continued. "Here, pass these out." He handed the form to Naruto, who took one, and gave the rest to a fellow competitor. "The first thing you need to know is that this trial will test every one of your survival skills."

"_Survival… What a drag?"_ Shikamaru thought, bored.

"First, I'll give you all a description of the terrain of the practice field." The snake proctor held out a map. "The forty fourth battle training zone has forty four locked gates. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the center is a large tower located ten kilometers from each gate. It's in this confined area where you'll undergo the survival test. The test consists of…an anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls."

She put the map away and held out to scrolls. One was white with the kanji for 'heaven', and the other was black with the kanji for 'earth'.

"Both of them?" Sasuke inquired.

Kira gave him an 'are you stupid' look, which he returned with a slight glare.

"Yes. You'll be fighting to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. Altogether, twenty six teams will be taking part in this test. So, half of those teams will be going after the heaven scroll, and the other half will be fighting for earth scroll.

"_That means only half of us can pass,"_ Kira theorized.

"I'll hand over one scroll to each team, and that's what you will be vying for."

"Okay. So, how do we pass the test?" the Uchiha prodigy asked.

"Your entire squad must bring both a heaven and earth scroll to the Tower."

"That means only half the teams can pass…less if we are unable to get to the Tower," Sakura spoke up, thoughtfully.

"No one ever said it will be easy," Anko said slyly. "Oh! One more thing… The test has a time limit. You must finish it within five days."

"Five days out there?!" Ino shrieked, flabbergasted.

"What are we supposed to do for food?!" Choji shouted in disbelief.

"There should be plenty of things to eat, Choji," Kira replied, simply. "You just have to look for them."

"The girl's right," Anko agreed. "The forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you."

"Yeah, but that's not all the forest has plenty of," Kabuto added. "There are man-eating beasts and poisonous plants in there."

"Ah, man!" Choji whined.

"Quiet down," Ino ordered. "This is why they call it survival, you know."

"That means with these circumstances…there's no way that half the teams will pass the test," Neji said.

"With the days getting shorter… The nights getting longer… We will have less time to sleep, and less time to recover," Lee inquired. "It is a challenge indeed."

"Completely surrounded by enemies," Sasuke inputted. "There will be no time to rest. We have to keep a constant watch."

"YES! YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT! HELL YEAH!"

All eyes turned to over exhilarated Kira.

"We're going to rock this test!" Kira yelled, exhilarated and hyped up. "This is my territory! This is already better than the first exam. This is what I'm talking about!"

They all gave her weird looks, there were whispers about her eccentric attitude on the whole test, but she didn't care. Kira couldn't contain her excitement. She basically lived in the forest. The forest is her home. No one knows more about hunting and the necessities needed from the woods than her. This is where she can shine!

Anko let wry smile. "Looks like someone is fired up. Good to know. This test measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test, and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge."

So, um, let's say mid exam, can we quit?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course not! In a middle of a battle you can't say 'sorry, I quit'. Well, you could, but it's only to get you killed."

"Oh, great. This is going to be drag."

"There's also some ways you can get disqualified. The first is simple… If all team members can't make to the Tower with both scrolls in five days. Number two… If a team loses a member, or if a member becomes incapacitated and can't continue. But most important…none of you…I repeat none of you may look into the content of the scrolls until you've reached the Tower."

"What if it just happens to fly open and we read it?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Let me say it for you… You. Don't. Want. To. Know."

Naruto groaned, dissatisfied.

"There are times where a shinobi will be asked to carry secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity. Okay, we're done. Each team take your consent forms and exchange them for your scroll. After that, each team pick a gate, and you'll be let inside. I also have one more word of advice… JUST DON'T DIE!"

* * *

Teams started to converse with one another. Sasuke was sitting alone against a rock. _"I see how it is,"_ he thought as he observed. _"We won't know which team has which scroll and what member is carrying the scroll. Stealing information really is a matter of life and death. It's just like Ibiki said…everyone is equally determined to pass the test. And all of them are my enemies."_

Anko smirked. _"Looks like they are starting to understand what's really involved in this test."_

"Sasuke!"

The young Uchiha glanced behind him to see Kira approaching with a cheerful smile on her face.

"There you are Sasuke. I was looking all over for you." She sat down beside him. "I was just finishing patching Naruto's cut."

"Where is the dobe?" Sasuke asked. He didn't really care though. He just wanted to talk to Kira. There was something he needed to request from her.

"Naruto? I told him to wait for me over by the stands. I said I'd go fetch you and Sakura," Kira replied. "Speaking of Sakura, where is she? I thought she would be with you."

"I don't know."

"That's strange. I wonder where she ran off to?"

Sasuke studied her face a bit, noticing how her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pressed together, showing her confusion.

"Kira?"

"Yeah, Sasuke?"

"You know, we're going to be surrounded by enemies for five days, right?"

"Yes…" she answered, slowly. She wasn't sure where he was going with this. He knew he wasn't taking her as a fool, who didn't understand what's going on. There was something else. Kira always knew that Sasuke was very perceptive when it comes to combat.

"Then, you know we'll be in danger every step of the way."

Kira's face twisted in confusion. "I know that, Sasuke! I'm not stupid."

Sasuke smirked. "But you are an airhead, which makes it even more trifling."

The black haired kunoichi pouted. "If you are going just make fun of me, then I'll just be on my way."

The Uchiha heir stopped her in tracks before she could move away.

Coal black eyes stared into her sapphire blue eyes, making the girl feel a little uncomfortable under his intense gaze. It was if his eyes was searching her, looking at her, through her. It's only when they called for teams to get their scrolls, did they break eye contact.

Kira let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She felt her face. Why did her face feel hot? She could also feel her heart thumping against her ribcage. This sensation is almost like the time when Sasuke almost kissed her during training. It's…new, she reasoned.

"C'mon, let's get Naruto and Sakura, so we can go get out scrolls," Kira finally spoke, trying as hard as she could to not stutter. She stood up from the floor, walking away, straining to put as much distance between her and the Uchiha heir as possible.

Sasuke grunted, displeased. _"You dumb apa."_ But still followed after her, regardless.

* * *

About half an hour later, the chunins started to hand out scrolls to the competitors. Team Seven got their scrolls and were waiting at gate number twelve.

The tension in the air was stifling as all the genins were preparing for the test to start. Kira's palms were sweating, her heart was racing as she wanted in anticipation for the exam to start.

"_This is it, Kira,"_ she self-assured herself inwardly. _"This where you show your stuff."_

"Alright, you maggots!" Anko's voice boomed. "When the gates open, the test is on!"

The gates burst open.

"Well, alright! Here we go, guys!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

Team Seven made dashed for about five miles from the starting point.

"Everyone, stop!"

The group came to a surprise halt.

"What's wrong, Kira?" Sakura asked, concerned as they all stared her intently.

The black haired kunoichi closed her eyes.

"I hear something," Kira answered, slowly, yet unsure. "I think someone's following us. Possibly, it's just one person though. But I'm not really sure. They are too far away, but I think they are getting closer by the minute."

"Then we need to hurry and prepare ourselves for an ambush," Sasuke recommended.

"Oh, good," Naruto said, sounding relieved. "Because I got to…you know."

He ran over the nearest bush and started to fumble with the zipper of his pants.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sakura cried out angrily. She bonked him on the head. "Get out of here! There are girls here, you know?! Go find a bush somewhere else to do your business!"

* * *

They were now waiting for Naruto to do his…thing. Kira's ears perked up as she sensed a chakra signature that wasn't Naruto's. She stepped closer to Sasuke.

The Uchiha took notice of how her shoulders tensed, the way her lips were set in a grim line as her sapphire eyes stared intently in front of her. He prepared himself for a battle as well.

Naruto came out of the bushes. Before he could get a word in, Kira dashed forward and kicked him in the ribs.

'Naruto' coughed as he lost the air in his lungs. He was sent crashing into the tree behind him.

"Kira, what's the matter with you?" Sakura chastised the girl. "Why did you hit Naruto?"

"Yeah, what's the deal, Kira?" Naruto growled.

Kira remained silent as she took out kunai and threw it at him.

Naruto gasped, narrowly dodging it. "You better watch out, Sakura?" he warned. "I think she's gone crazy."

"Yeah, right," Sasuke cut in. "Where's the real Naruto?"

This caught both Sakura and 'Naruto' by surprise.

"I guess you forgot that Naruto has a band aid on his cheek from when I patched up his cut earlier," Kira said, glaring at the imposter. "You also have your holster on the wrong leg."

"You transformation skills are worse than Naruto's," Sasuke added in. "Where's Naruto?"

'Naruto' chuckled, evilly. "You got me, but I'm still going to take your scroll." He released the transformation jutsu. He was a rain ninja in disguise. "Which one of you has it? Or do I take all three of you out?"

Sasuke leapt into the air and did a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" A ray of fireballs shot as the enemy who avoided every one of them. Both ninjas ended up clashing kunais.

While Sasuke was busy fighting the enemy, Kira went to search for their missing teammate. "Naruto?" she called out. "Naruto, where are you?"

She soon find him tied up, squirming around like a worm.

"Let me out of here!" Naruto howled out.

"Naruto!" Kira landed next to the blonde. "Naruto, what happened to you?"

"Some weird guy attacked me and tied me up. Can you get me out of here?"

Kira proceeded to cut the rope with a kunai.

"Thanks."

They both faced the battle going on to see the enemy ninja holding Sasuke at knifepoint.

Reacting quickly, the black haired kunoichi hurled a kunai at the Ame-nin as Naruto dashed forward. The enemy must have sensed the impending attack, since he jumped to avoid the attempt.

"You're not getting away!" Naruto proclaimed as he stopped at the spot the enemy shinobi once was.

Sasuke gave them a smirk. _"Better late than never, I guess."_ He used the chakra from his feet to pick up the kunai at that Kira threw. _"I got to focus my chakra…"_ He tossed the kunai at the Ame shinobi, who was in the air.

The Ame ninja twisted his body to dodge it. Although, he hacked up blood.

Sasuke managed to pierce him in the chest with another knife.

"Way to go!" Kira cheered.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Don't just stand there, you guys!" the Uchiha alerted them, his Sharingan activated. "Chances are that this one is not alone! The others could strike at any second now!"

The Rain ninja pushed himself off of him. "I wish…," he gasped out in pain. "I came alone to avoid suspicion. A lousy mistake." He fled away.

The Uchiha prodigy landed on somewhat roughly on the ground. _"So much for him…for now."_

* * *

"That just goes to show that we can't trust appearances," Sasuke said, as the group gathered around for a strategy meeting. "We have to come up with a way to know that each of us is who we say we are, and not some imposter using a transformation jutsu."

"What'd we do?" Kira asked.

"We need a password."

"A password?" Naruto questioned, confused.

Sasuke nodded. "Something known only to the four of us. And don't trust anyone who doesn't know it. No matter what. Okay, listen closely because I only want to say this once. The question will be…when does a ninja strike? And the answer is… A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is when a ninja strikes. Got it?"

"I got it," Sakura confirmed.

Naruto looked lost. "You got one…a little shorter."

The pinklette glared at him, annoyance clearly written on her face.

"No, Naruto, that's it," Sasuke said dryly

"C'mon, Naruto, you didn't get it? I memorized it easily," the pink haired kunoichi spoke, slightly annoyed.

"I only got the gist of it," Kira said bluntly.

"I thought it was going to be a PASSWORD not a pass SPEECH," Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke stood up. "I'll take the scroll."

Kira perked up. She stared off behind her. "Guys, something's coming," she warned them. "Get ready."

A gust of wind almost knocked them off their feet.

"What the hell is it now?" Sasuke grunted.

* * *

Kira ended up about a couple of miles east of where she originally was. She groaned and held her head. "Where did that come from?" she mumbled to herself.

She looked around to see the others missing. "Naruto?" she called. "Sasuke? Sakura? Where are you guys?"

No answer.

"That stupid wind must have separated me from the others." She stood up. "Which way should I go?"

A giant snake appeared in her line of vision.

"_A giant snake? I should go check it out. Maybe the others are in trouble!"_

* * *

Kira made it just in time to see Naruto under the snake's strong grip. It was practically about to swallow him whole.

"Someone help!" Naruto screamed helplessly.

Acting quickly, Kira took out Hanshahikari from its sheath and swiftly sliced the snake on its head.

It howled in pain as it's grip on Naruto loosened. Naruto use this opportunity to escape and landed next to Kira.

"Phew, I'm glad you came to my rescue, Kira," the orange clad ninja said, relieved. "I was just seconds away from becoming snake food."

Kira smiled. Then her eyes narrowed as she glared back at the threat in front of her. "Let's take care of him first, then we'll look for the Sasuke and Sakura."

Naruto cracked his knuckles. "You got it." He took out a kunai.

The snake tried to slam its tail upon them. They both easily avoided the attempt. Kira proceeded to slice of the tip of the snake's tail from where it laid. It let out another painful howl. Naruto used this chance to stab the kunai in its head.

The snake glared at him, and decided to take revenge as it slammed its head against the tree.

Seeing this, Kira managed to shove Naruto out of the way. She attempted to escape herself, but her left arm was injured in the process.

Kira yelped in pain.

"Kira!" Naruto shouted, concerned. He jogged up to her. "Are you alright?"

Her face was twisted in pain. "I'm fine," she dragged out. She let a slight cry, and clenched her left arm.

"What's wrong?!"

"I think I may have bruised my arm badly. It was seriously that suicidal to take me out."

"We should take a look at it," Naruto advised.

She gave him a reassuring smile, although it was somewhat pained. "Don't worry about me, Naruto. I'll be fine. I'm more worried about the others. What if they were in the same danger we were in, or even worse?"

Naruto still didn't look convinced, but decided to comply because Kira was right. What if Sakura and Sasuke were in trouble? They needed to get to the others right away.

They both nodded to each other, coming up with some type of telepathic agreement. The duo dashed off into the trees.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were on a branch of a large tree.

"That wound is deep!" Sakura cried worriedly. "Are you going to be alright?"

Apparently, the Uchiha had a large gash, but not too a deep a wound from when he pierced himself with his own kunai while trying to escape.

After Sasuke swiftly pulled the kunai out, he bit his tongue back to keep himself from crying out in pain.

"Sasuke!" the pinklette cried out, but her mouth was quickly covered.

Sasuke was searching around for their enemy in fear and anxiety. _"Got to move! Got to get away from her! But how?! Where?!"_ He was practically shaking in terror.

This made the pinklette worried, as she has never seen her crush this scared before. He was always so calm and cool. Now, he was shaking like a leaf. He was so frightened that Sakura didn't know what to do to calm him down.

"_I've never seen Sasuke so shaken up. It's got me scared."_

Sakura's emerald eyes widen as she noticed a giant snake starting to approach them. She struggled to release Sasuke's hand away from her mouth. She finally managed to do so.

"Sasuke, watch out!" she alerted him.

They both managed to avoid being eaten by the snake.

"I didn't even notice it! I must be losing it!" Sasuke cried out fearfully.

The snake wound his body around the gigantic tree before reaching towards the Uchiha by stretching its head.

Sasuke's eyes widen in aghast. "NO!" he screamed, horrified. "Stay away!"

He threw several kunais and shurikens at the snake's mouth and head. The creature crashed down onto the tree, dead.

Sasuke and Sakura both gasped when the Grass ninja started to emerge from the snake.

"I sense your fear and desperation," the Kusa-nin said in creepy and hollow voice. "It's only natural. The prey must never let down its guard in the face of its predatory!" Her long tongue leapt out of her mouth in a disturbing way.

The Grass kunoichi started to inhumanly twist around the trunk of the tree to get to Sasuke.

The Uchiha screamed in fright.

Several kunais and shurikens were thrown, stopping the enemy in her tracks.

Everyone stopped for second, wondering who the assailant was.

"Looks like I came just in time!" a familiar loud voice proclaimed proudly.

They all looked up to see Naruto standing there confidently a few branches above them with arms crossed.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out happily.

"By the way… What's the password again?"

Kira leapt down onto the branch to Naruto. She glared, coldly, at the Grass ninja attacking her teammates.

"Kira! I'm glad you two are here!" the pinklette shouted in relief.

Kira nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Listen here, snake lady!" she yelled out furiously. "Nobody messes with my friends! Now, leave your scroll here and go before I get seriously mad!"

"Yeah!" Naruto added on. "Turn away before we make a pair of shoes out of you!"

The Grass ninja sneered in amusement.

"Naruto! Kira! Get of here!" Sasuke called out to them. "What are you guys thinking?! You don't know what you're up against! Go now! Hurry!"

Kira's eyes widen slightly. _"Run away? The Sasuke I know would never say that,"_ she inwardly thought in disbelief. She took a closer look. He was…so terrified. She could see it in his eyes. The fear, the anxiety, the desperation. It was all there. She could virtually smell it all. _"Sasuke is so scared. What happened to the arrogant jerk I know? Because this is definitely not Sasuke."_

"So, Naruto," the Grass-nin said sickly. "You managed to escape from my friend."

"_So, that wasn't just some random snake attack,"_ Naruto thought. _"The snake was sent by her…or it…or whatever she is."_

"_They don't get it. They don't know what they're dealing with,"_ Sasuke contemplated. _"What do I do?"_

"I don't know what's going on here!" the orange clad ninja shouted. "But you've been picking on my friends, and I don't like that! So, go back and slither into your hole, snake lady…"

"Before we turn you into ground meat!" Kira threatened.

"_Huh?"_ The Uchiha gasped. _"Those idiots. They are just going to get us all killed. I've got to do something, but what?"_

Sakura was watching Sasuke in concern.

The Uchiha prodigy gazed at the Kusa kunoichi in trepidation. _"It's no use. There's only one way."_ He deactivated his Sharingan.

"You can have it!" he announced out of nowhere.

They all stared at Sasuke, wondering what he was planning.

"The scroll, right? That's what you want?" He reached for the heaven scroll in his pouch, and presenting it out to her. "Alright then! Take it and leave us in peace!"

The rest in Team Seven were beyond shocked by that declaration.

"Sasuke, are you crazy or what?" Naruto yelled angrily. "You're just going to hand the scroll over to the enemy? No way! What's wrong with you?!"

"Shut up and stay out of it!" Sasuke growled.

"Very wise. Very sensible," the Kusa ninja said. "Sometimes the helpless prey, if they are to save their skins, realizes they're only hope is that they must distract the predator with something even more precious."

"Take it!" Sasuke tossed the scroll towards the enemy.

Swiftly, Naruto snatched the scroll before it could be in the snake lady's grasp.

"Stop playing the damn hero! Just stay out of it, and leave it to me!"

The blonde ninja punched the raven haired ninja square in the face, sending him flying back onto another tree branch.

The Uchiha wiped the blood from his mouth. "Stupid fool! You don't know what you're doing!"

Naruto was breathing heavily with fury. "I know who I am. You're the one I'm not so sure about. How do you know you're who you say you are not?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned, confused. "It's him! Don't be so stupid."

Kira shook her head, solemnly. "Even I can't recognize you, Sasuke."

"What sort of nonsense is this?" Sasuke shouted, baffled. "It's me, you loser!"

"Liar! Liar! You may look just like him… You may sound just like him… But there's no way you're the Sasuke I know!" Naruto declared angrily, shocking the Uchiha. "I don't care how tough a fight you've been through! Surrendering…! Giving up the scroll…! When did Sasuke become a coward?! You keep saying I don't understand what's going on, but I do. You choked! That's what it is!"

The Grass kunoichi chortled. "Sad, but true." She stood up. She did that creepy thing with her tongue again. "It doesn't matter." She lifted up her sleeve, and they could see some sort of seal on her forearm. "I can just kill you and take the scroll."

Before she could do with it, Kira tried to slice her in half with a downward swing. The snake woman twisted her body backwards a few branches away from her.

"Damn," Kira growled when she missed.

The enemy bit her thumb, and ran the blood down her seal. She did a few quick hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" she chanted.

There was cloud of wind, and a large snake appeared. It tried to swing its tail at her, but she back flipped out of the way. The snake then went after the hyperactive ninja descending down on it, kunai ready. It slammed its head down onto the tree, making the blonde go unbalanced.

"Naruto!" both Kira and Sakura shouted, concerned.

The Kusa-nin cackled. "What a tasty, little meal you'll make for him. Careful. He likes to play with his food."

The snake swung his tail at Naruto. Kira sprang forward, and twisting her sword into a reverse swing, slashing the tip of the snake's tail all the up about three feet.

It roared in pain, and in retaliation, it fiercely knocked Kira against a tree trunk, hard, causing her to lose the air in her lungs.

The black haired kunoichi gasped for air as she clenched her now bruised ribs. She could feel the red ooziness of her blood dripping down from her clenched side. She must have scraped past something when she crashed.

Someone shouted her name. Sasuke? Sakura? She didn't know. The pain was prevented her from processing any coherent words.

She struggled to get up, but the pain prevented her. However, she gritted her teeth to bite back the pain, and watched as Naruto took over the battle.

The snake slammed its tail into Naruto, making him crash through several branches.

Sasuke and Sakura screamed his name.

"Enough playing. Finish him off," the Grass kunoichi ordered the snake.

"Oh, yeah? Eat this!" Naruto drop kicked the snake. The kick was more powerful than usual as he caused a slightly painful shockwave to erupt through the reptilian that even the Grass-nin felt it.

Naruto's eyes were red instead of blue and his pupils were slitted. His whisker marks were more prominent, his fangs were a little longer, and nails turned into claws. This meant that Naruto entered his Demon Fox mode.

The Kusa ninja eyes narrowed. "But how…? It's impossible," she murmured under her breath.

Naruto smashed away at the snake with ruthless abandon. The force made it knock through several more tree branches.

"Naruto…," Kira muttered under her breath. She knew the blonde entered his Fox mode. She could practically feel it.

"Look at him," Sakura murmured. "He's gone nuts. Whoa! Where did get this power all of a sudden?"

The Grass ninja blew a pit of fire at the blonde.

"Naruto!" Kira cried as he was engulfed in the flames.

"That fire in his eyes…," the enemy whispered, almost entranced. "There's no mistaking it."

Sasuke was bewildered. "Whoa! Is that…Naruto?"

"Oh…! Things have gotten very interesting!" She turned her attention towards Sasuke. "Now, then… Let's see how well you do, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was completely frozen in fear as the giant reptilian slowly approached him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled anxiously.

He screamed, frightfully.

There was a streak of blood splashing across the air.

Kira had jabbed her katana deep into the snake's head as Naruto had two kunais lodged into its nostrils. The snake was now dead.

Naruto was heaving. "Hey, kid. You're not hurt, are you?" He glared at Sasuke. "You scaredy-cat!"

Sasuke realized those were the exact words he mocked Naruto with during the Wave mission.

The black haired kunoichi hopped down to the apprehensive Uchiha. She gave him a hard slap to the face.

The raven haired ninja recoiled back from the blow.

Kira glared at him, eyes filled with fury and disappointment at the Uchiha. He could only stare in shock as he held his cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke?! Why are you so afraid?! Stop thinking! Just act!"

"Standing there frozen, like a frightened rabbit… No way! You're definitely not the Sasuke I know!" Naruto inputted, angrily.

Sasuke was at lost for words. "Naruto… Kira…"

A long tongue wrapped around the orange clad ninja.

"Naruto!" Kira screamed as she watched him being lifted.

"Hey!" Naruto was struggling, fruitlessly. "Ugh! Disgusting! Let me go before I rip this tongue out of your head!"

The Kusa kunoichi pulled him closer, staring at him with analytical eyes. _"Extraordinary! So, the Nine Tailed brat lives…"_ She made a hand sign.

Seeing this, Kira tried to hack away at the slimy appendage. Unfortunately, her tongue grew longer, and knocked her against a tree about several feet away.

She shrieked in agony as she crashed onto her wounded side.

"_Now, that she's out of the way…"_ the Grass-nin thought. _"Where was I?"_ A fingers started sprout purple flames. _"I see. When your anger is aroused, some of the Nine Tails' chakra is released. What an interesting childhood you must have had."_ Her tongue slithered, and hefted Naruto's jacket until the seal on his stomach was noticeable. _"The spell that seals it within you has appeared on your skin."_ "Five Pronged Seal!" She slammed her ghostly fire fingers onto his torso.

Naruto gasped, breathlessly, his eyes widen in torment.

"Sasuke, hurry!" Sakura called out to him in distress. "Do something!"

Naruto's eyes reverted back its original blue color. He went limp.

"_For twelve years the seal has remained unbroken,"_ the Kusa-nin noted. _"Soon the demon's chakra and the boy's will be as one."_ She reached into Naruto's pouch, and took the heaven scroll that was in there. _"But for now… He's just in my way." _She carelessly tossed Naruto across the area.

"_There's no way he'll survive that fall."_ Reacting quickly, Sakura took out a kunai. "Hang on!" She tossed it, and it pierced through Naruto's clothing, pinning him to the tree branch behind him.

She turned her attention towards the petrified Uchiha. "Sasuke, what's wrong with you?!"

He didn't respond.

"You disgusting snake!"

Kira launched down onto the snake lady, trying to take a swing at her with her Hanshahikari. The Grass kunoichi twisted her body around to avoid the strike.

The black haired kunoichi landed roughly on the tree branch below them. The enemy ninja twisted her arm around to catch the girl off balance. Seeing this, the kenjutsu leapt backwards, using the chakra in her feet to connect with the trunk.

Kira was breathing heavily. Her injuries was really taking a toll on her. She didn't have much time. She needed to end this fight fast!

The snake lady was speeding rapidly towards her. She was fast! She threw a series of punches and kicks, which Kira could barely dodge. With what little power she had, Kira swing her sword down to slice the woman in half.

As expected, she twisted her body around to avoid the attempt. Anticipating her movement, the black haired girl spun her katana in a reverse grip and did an upward swing, slicing the Kusa-nin across her right torso to her left shoulder.

The snake kunoichi let out short cry of pain. Her body fell limp as her chakra depleted and subsequently fell from the trunk as a result.

"It's… It's…over," Kira gasped out.

"I wouldn't be so sure, little girl."

Kira's eyes widen in surprise.

The Kusa ninja must have used a substitution jutsu!

The kenjutsu user didn't have time to react as her long tongue wrapped her sword arm. With a quick flick, Kira's arm snapped in half. She let struggled cry as her katana dropped to the ground below. The next second, a sword plunged through her. Blood erupted from her mouth.

Someone shouted her name, horrified. She couldn't tell who. The only thing her mind was concentrating on was this searing pain in her gut.

"I told you, I don't have time for you," the Grass ninja hissed. "I'm after the Uchiha. You are only in the way!" She tossed Kira like a ragdoll.

"Kira!" Sasuke jumped and caught her.

Kira was breathing, heavily. She was losing blood, fast.

Sasuke grasped the hilt of the sword, and yanked out quickly, knowing it was cause as less pain as possible.

The black haired kunoichi screamed in agony before she fell unconscious.

"Kira!" The fear started to crept through the Uchiha's being. It was a different kind of fear. It wasn't the fear he had when facing the Grass kunoichi. The fear of losing his life. This fear was something even more. The fear… The terror of losing someone very precious to him.

Sasuke felt Kira's hand. It was beginning get cold as her breathing was becoming more and more shallow. She was dying. "Kira! Kira, wake up!"

The Uchiha's fear of the Kusa-nin turned into hatred now. The rage and hatred burned deep into his eyes with such intensity it was suffocating. He activated his Sharingan.

The enemy grinned, satisfied. _"Oh? It happened at last. His Uchiha blood has finally come to a boil. I think I'll play with him for a little while and learn the full extent of his powers."_

"Sakura!" Sasuke ordered, his rage seething through his voice.

"Yes, Sasuke?" He had the pinklette's attention.

"Take care of Kira! I'll be back!"

Sakura nodded her head, numbly. She took Sasuke's place as he went to face the Kusa-nin.

"_She's bleeding so much," _Sakura noted. She took out a first aid kit from Kira's pouch, and began cleaning the girl's wounds. Afterwards, she wrapped her in bandages. _"There. All done."_ She looked down sadly at the unconscious girl. _"There's nothing more I can do. I just have to hope that Kira survives her injuries."_ She turned in Sasuke's direction in worry, knowing that the enemy just single handedly took down two of her teammates. She's no ordinary ninja. _"Be careful, Sasuke."_

Sasuke stared down at the Grass ninja.

"_Foolish, little brother. You can't kill me. Your hate's not strong enough. You're not strong. Your life is too precious for you. So, run. That's right. Run away. Run and live. Live with the shame."_

"NO!" The Uchiha yelled out, sternly. Sasuke got into a fighting stance.

"I knew it. It's finally happened," the Kusa-nin said. "Your Uchiha blood has come to a boil."

Sasuke took out a kunai. _"All I cared about was surviving in order to defeat my brother,"_ he inwardly chastised himself. _"What a fool I've been. I see the truth now. Naruto… Kira… Sakura… If I don't have the courage to face this demon, how can I face HIM?!"_

The Uchiha charged head on. He jumped into the air and threw several shurikens.

The Grass kunoichi sidestepped just an inch to dodge them all.

Sasuke proceeded to enter a taijutsu fight with the enemy. He landed a couple of kicks at her, which she blocked with her arms. He slid back a little when he landed.

The hand to hand combat continued on for some minutes. The Uchiha ducked under her swinging kick. When he was about to strike in the abdomen, she jumped over him. She then ran across the trees at supersonic speed.

"_I can see."_ With his Sharingan, Sasuke was able to keep track of her movements. Something a normal human eye wouldn't be able to do. He dodged the blow she tried to land on him. _"I can see!"_

He used the fireball jutsu at the area she was in. The fire was scorching the region of the tree bark. The area was beginning to turn burnt black.

The Grass ninja slithered through branch and tried to grab a hold of Sasuke. He hopped back a few feet to avoid the attempt.

She narrowed her eyes. _"You're good. You anticipate my attacks, your aim is true,"_ she thought, scrutinizing him. _"You can see my moves, can't you?"_ She slammed her hands onto the ground, causing a small shockwave that destroyed the tree. Luckily, Sasuke managed to dodge it.

From the branch he was upside down on, the Uchiha kicked his legs of it to propel himself towards the enemy. He gripped her around the waist, twisting his body around, so that she was going to land on the ground, head first.

The Kusa-nin's head crashed onto the branch about twenty feet below them. The force of the impact caused it to crack a little. Sasuke back flipped away from her stilled body.

Her body started to turn into mud.

"Substitution?!" Sasuke yelled, surprised. He was being showered by a ray of kunais. He hopped under a large branch to avoid most of it. He used wires to swing himself forward.

When he landed, he was meet with a fist in the face. He grunted in pain. Several blows were delivered to his chest. Finally, a driving knee to the face sent him flying. He landed a few feet away from the Grass-nin in a heap.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out, worried.

The Grass ninja stepped closer to him until she hovered above him. "What a disappointed you turned out to be," she said, sounding displeased. "Your ancestors' weep. The Uchiha clan should thank me for killing you. Silly, little worm."

The bombs, that she was unaware of, exploded from her back. She let out a surprise cry.

The Uchiha bounced backwards, and threw several shurikens with wires attached to them.

"Incredible!" the enemy cried in surprised. "The Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack!"

The wires tied her down to the tree with no possibility of escaping.

Sasuke did a few swift hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" By using the stream of wire from his mouth, huge burst of flames shot towards the Kusa kunoichi, scorching her to the bones.

She let out a horrifying scream as she was being melted by the intense heat of the flames.

"He did it!" Sakura said proudly, her eyes shining with admiration for the young Uchiha's victory.

The fire eventually died down, leaving the part of the tree, that was ablaze, pitch black in color.

Sasuke was breathing heavily in exhaustion from using too much chakra.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out happily, as she dashed up to him. "You did it! You okay? Don't worry. It's all over."

Suddenly, they both couldn't move. "No…," Sasuke muttered, beyond shocked. "Impossible…"

"Such mastery of the Sharingan at such a young age." The Kusa-nin's voice started to change. It sounded deep and hoarse now. "You're a true Uchiha, after all. Yes, you'll do nicely."

The Kusa ninja's face was melted revealing a paler, whiter face underneath. The eye that was revealed was a yellow, reptilian-like eye. The symbol on the headband changed from Grass to Sound.

"You are definitely his brother. If anything, your eyes are even keener than Itachi's."

Sasuke was unnerved by how this enemy ninja knew his brother. "Who are you?" he shouted with rage. "What do you want?!"

The ninja tossed the heaven scroll he had stolen from them on his palm. "My name is Orochimaru," he introduced himself. "But as far as what I want…that can wait until another time. Which won't happen until you finish this test with best score of all."

"The scroll…!" the pink haired kunoichi gasped out as they both helplessly watched Orochimaru burn their heaven scroll into a crisp.

"First, you have to defeat the Hidden Sound ninja who serve me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" she retorted. "But if you're finished, why don't you just beat it? If we ever see you again, it'll be too soon!"

"Oh? He and I will meet again." Orochimaru did a strange hand sign and his neck extended. He bit Sasuke's neck.

The Uchiha gasped in pain as his skin was punctured.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura yelled out worriedly.

Orochimaru's neck went back to its original position.

Three black tomoe marks appeared the back of Sasuke's neck. He clutched it in pain.

"Sasuke…!" Sakura glared at Orochimaru. "You…! What did you do to Sasuke?!"

"I just gave him a little parting gift. Very soon, Sasuke will seek me out. He'll desire my power. I was going to gift the girl as well. She has shown an interesting potential in becoming a strong ninja. But alas, she isn't as gifted as Sasuke. In the meantime, I've enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you already process." He left out an evil chuckle as he melted into the bark, and disappeared out of sight.

Sasuke screamed in agony as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Sasuke!" the pinklette cried. "What is it?! What's wrong?! What has he done to you?! Are you…?" She noticed the mark on his neck.

The Uchiha couldn't stop his painful cries as his body shock agony.

"It's okay." Sakura held his hand. He gripped tightly onto her hand, almost causing the bones to crack, but she ignored this. Her crush was suffering, and there was nothing she could do.

Sasuke let out another scream before falling unconscious.

"Sasuke…" Tears started to swell on her emerald eyes. "Naruto! I need you! Sasuke and Kira are…! Naruto!"

There was no response.

All three of her three of teammates were unconscious and unable to fight. Two of them were in critical condition.

Tears started helplessly from Sakura's eyes. "What am I going to do?" she cried, weakly.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter twenty three! Nothing much to say. I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are also welcomed!)**


	24. Leaf vs Sound

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty four! Enjoy! Oh, and thanks to everyone for favorite, followed, and reviewed this story! And especially, to those who actually stay loyal to this story! I can't thank you enough for your support! It really helps me a lot, since this is my first Naruto fanfic. I know this isn't as great as all the other ones out there, but I'm trying my best. Especially considering, I suck at fight/action scenes. They are my weakness when it comes to writing, but I think I'm getting better. I hope you Sakura fans enjoy this chapter! I, myself, find this to be one of my favorite episodes. It showcases Sakura taking the life as a shinobi more seriously than she did before. Enough of my rambling…on with the story!)**

* * *

Leaf vs. Sound

Sakura somehow managed to get her teammates under a ginormous tree using its ingrown roots as a hideaway. That way it will be hard to spot her or her teammates unless one is really willing to try because it is easy for them to bypass it without a second thought.

The pink haired kunoichi touch the Uchiha's forehead. "He's steady now," she said, her voice sounding relieved. "But he has a high fever."

Sakura took a towel and poured water from a bottle on it. She rinsed the towel out before laying it on top of Sasuke's head.

Her emerald eyes shifted towards Kira's direction. The black haired kunoichi was placed between the two unmoving males of her team. Her eyes lingered on the makeshift arm cast. "And Kira's worse. I have already changed her bandages. She's lost a lot of blood. Her left leg was sprained, her right arm is broken, and her torso was run through with a sword. Luckily, it didn't hit anything vital, or Kira would be…"

Tears swelled in her eyes, but she blinked them back. This wasn't the time to cry or seem weak. Her teammates needed her now more than ever. They were counting on her to protect them until they recover. This was Sakura's chance to prove that she wasn't a burden to her team.

* * *

It's been one and a half hours since Team Seven's encounter with Orochimaru. Sakura started to doze off. She rubbed her eyes to clear away the sleepiness.

Her eyes perked up when she heard rustling in the bushes. She turned in the direction it came from with kunai out and ready to strike at the potential danger.

She gripped the kunai tightly, her fingers were shaking. She waited in trepidation at the danger coming for the bushes, only to find out it was a squirrel.

"_A squirrel?"_ she thought in disappointment. But deep down she was relieved. It wasn't an enemy ninja. She didn't know if she could handle fighting another shinobi by herself.

Sakura gasped and threw the kunai, startling the squirrel in its tracks.

It scampered off in fright.

"_Phew! That was too close!"_

* * *

It's been hours since that incident, and Sakura was drifting off to sleep.

"Some lookout. You're half asleep."

A drone like voice alerted Sakura. Did an enemy finally locate her hideaway?

"As least you don't have to keep watch anymore. What's the point when we've already found you?"

It was those three sound ninjas that tried to attack Kabuto before the start of the Chunin Exams! The voice seemed to be coming from the one in the middle.

"Now, wake Sasuke up!" he ordered. "We want to fight him!"

Sakura glowered at them. _"You'll never lay a hand on him, you bastards!"_ Her hand hesitantly went to her kunai pouch, ready to pull out a weapon at any given moment.

"What do you want here?" she interrogated them. "I mean, what do you really want? I know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows." This seemed to surprise the three Oto-nin. "What's that strange mark at the back of Sasuke's neck? You're behind this, too, aren't you? And now you want to fight him when he can't defend himself?"

"What in the world could he be thinking?" was the response she got from the shocked mummy man.

"I can't stay quiet after hearing you talk to us like that," the other guy said smugly. "First, I'm going to kill this girl, and then I'll kill Sasuke."

"Wait, Zaku."

Zaku paused to glance at his teammate in confusion. "What? Why?"

The mummy sound ninja stepped forward a few paces and crouched down. He patted the grass. "It's so obvious. This is the color of dirt that's recently been dug up, and this kind of grass doesn't grow in the place like this," he observed.

Sakura bit her lip.

He saw through her trap!

"You know, if you're going to lay a trap, there's no point unless it's actually hidden," he taunted Sakura whilst removing it.

"Ha!" Zaku scoffed. "You're just a joke. You threw your kunai so that squirrel wouldn't spring the trap you set."

"Now, we kill her."

Sakura smirked as she used a kunai to cut another string to a log trap.

"_She also laid a trap above,"_ Dosu thought, surprised. "Watch out," he warned his teammates. He placed his hand on the swinging log. "Nice try, little girl." The log then shatters into pieces.

Sakura gasped in surprise.

"Clearly, you have no talent as a ninja," he mocked. "Someone like you needs to make a little more of an effort, don't you think?"

Tears started form in Sakura's eyes. Was this really it for her?

"Leaf Hurricane!" a familiar voice shouted of nowhere.

Lee emerged out of nowhere and kicked the Oto-nins away.

The pinklette let out a startled yelp as he landed in front of her in a stance. "What's he doing?" she mumbled to herself.

"Looks like you also…need to make more of an effort," Lee stated. The squirrel from before was securely perched on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Dosu asked.

"I am the handsome devil of the Leaf Village, and my name is Rock Lee," Lee replied.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Lee?" Sakura questioned.

"I will always appear…anytime and anywhere that you are in trouble, Sakura," he replied heroically.

He set the squirrel down. "It is really all thanks to you, little one. But now it time for you to run along."

The small rodent scurried off.

"But right now…on this test…I'm your enemy," Sakura stated with a sheepish look on her face.

"Sakura, I already told you."

"Eh?"

"I will protect you until I die!" Lee declared.

"Huh?"

A flashback of Lee's confession to her appeared in her mind.

The pink haired kunoichi smiled. "Thank you, Rock Lee."

Animated tears cascaded down Lee's face. _"Yes! She said 'yes', Gai-sensei! She said 'yes'!"_

Dosu pulled out his earth scroll. "It looks like I have no choice. Zaku, I'll let you handle Sasuke." He tossed the scroll to him.

Zaku effortlessly caught it.

"I'll take care of these two."

"_It does not look like Sakura's in any condition to fight,"_ Lee noted, taking notice of her cuts and bruises.

Dosu held his gauntlet arm. "That guy, with the bushy eyebrows, is really good at taijutsu. Looks like I get to have some fun."

He charged forward.

Sakura quickly threw a kunai at him, however, he jumped over it.

Lee punched the ground and a giant root grew, stopping him in his tracks.

"I am positive that there is some kind of trick to your attack," the green clad ninja deduced. "Therefore, I won't not waste my time trying to dodge it."

"Hmm?" Dosu was confused. Did he figure out the secret of his jutsu?

"After all, I have seen your jutsu before."

Zaku scoffed.

Sakura watched, amazed. _"Wow! He's tough!"_

_"Of course, having said that, my odds are still not good since it's three against one. But I have to take a chance. One at a time…I'll attack each of them with all my might!"_

Lee began un-bandaging his arms. _"Gai-sensei, I have to use the Lotus now. The condition has been met! I must use the jutsu!"_ "To protect the life of someone precious!"

Lee vanished before Dosu's eyes.

"_He disappeared?!"_ Dosu thought, baffled.

The green clad shinobi kicked him in the air. He leapt in the air behind his opponent. "Not yet!" he declared. His bandages wrapped around Dosu, restraining him. They were heading towards the ground, head first.

"Oh, no… Dosu," Zaku mumbled. "There's no way he could break his fall."

"Take this…! Primary Lotus!" Lee began spinning at rapid speed.

Reacting quickly, Zaku thrust his hands into the ground, softening up the dirt without Lee realizing it.

Lee slammed Dosu on the ground and bounced away quickly to avoid damage to himself. But something felt strange? _"What is this feeling?"_ he thought. The ground was somehow softer than usual.

Zaku smirked, smugly. "Ha! Got you just in time. That damage could have been much worse for you."

A dazed Dosu got out of the hole, shaking his head, trying to clear away his dizziness.

"What?!" Lee shouted, flabbergasted. "This can't be!"

"That is a frightening jutsu," Dosu muttered. "It nearly took me out, even though I landed on this soft dirt."

Lee was now panting heavily.

Dosu held his gauntlet. "Now, it's my turn!" he declared.

"_Oh, no!"_ the green clad ninja thought, still breathing hard. _"My body still hasn't recovered from that jutsu!"_

Dosu rushed forward and took a swing at Lee with his gauntlet arm. Lee stepped back a few inches, but a high pitched sound wave blasted in his ears.

"Lee, no…!" Sakura murmured, concerned.

Lee's vision started to deteriorate.

"Indeed. Your jutsu is fast, but ours is even faster," the mummy sound ninja informed him. "Because it travels at the speed of sound."

Actually, it felt like his hearing was becoming distorted, as he could barely make out Dosu's words. He collapsed on his knees, still panting.

"Effort by itself does nothing. Now, watch. We're going to show you something called 'The Wall'.

All three Oto ninjas chuckled evilly.

Suddenly, Lee started to cough up blood.

"Lee?!" Sakura shouted, both shocked and worried at the same time. "What's wrong?!"

Lee didn't respond as he kept hacking and coughing. His eyes widen in pain as blood started to trickle down from his ear.

"_My… My ear…"_ He held his right ear in pain.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this little gadget I wear," Dosu said absentmindedly, as he held up his gauntlet arm. "You might be able to dodge my blows, but you can't get away from IT."

"_What trick does he have up his sleeve now?"_ Sakura thought.

The mummy Oto-nin chuckled wickedly. "I don't need to strike you with my fist. I can hit you with a power of sound."

"_Sound?"_

"What makes it possible for the ear to hear things? What is sound really?"

"Vibrations," the pinklette growled out.

"Give the little lady a prize. Yes, the vibrations of molecules in the air creates a sound wave. The vibrations are collected by the ear then directed to your eardrum. The human eardrum, the tympanic membrane, ruptures when exposed to sound levels that excess more than one hundred and fifty decibels or over. If the sound is powerful enough to upset the fluid in the deepest inner ear canals, it's becomes impossible for you to maintain your balance."

Lee grunted in pain.

"Feeling a little dizzy? Nauseated? That's right. It's best if you don't even try to stand up for awhile."

You see, buddy," Zaku smirked. "That old fashioned taijutsu stuff won't work against us."

Lee narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"Not that you're not good at it. It's just that…what's the point? Compared to our jutsu, that's stuff is totally yesterday's news." He removed his hand from the ground. "See, I can manipulate ultrasonic waves and air pressures. I can do things you never even dreamed of. I can obliterate boulders, or make the ground itself as soft as a feather cushion! Face it, little man, you're up against the jutsu of the future!" He opened both palms to show air holes in them.

The green clad ninja was frustrated because they had him cornered.

"Now then, little girl! It's your turn!" Dosu charged at Sakura.

Lee let out a struggled cry. "No!"

Emerald eyes glowered, and she pulled out a kunai, bracing herself.

"No!" Lee ran forward as quickly as his legs could carry him, despite the pain.

"What?!" Dosu was surprised.

"_Lee!"_ Sakura was baffled and amazed at his stamina. And even so at his desire to protect her. Why though? She's his enemy, right? Maybe…his confession to her was genuine.

"Leaf Hurricane!" He swung his leg forward, but his movements were sloppier than usual. He flinched in pain.

The mummy sound-nin leapt over him effortlessly. "Not quite as effective as it was before, huh?" he said cockily. "Still, it's impressive you can move at all. Guess we'll have to do something about that." He launched a punch toward Lee.

Lee blocked it whilst using his arm to cover his ear.

A high pitched sound rang through the gauntlet.

"Do you hear that? This device amplifies the vibrations of the impact," Dosu informed. "Transforming them into a wave of sound."

"Lee, no," Sakura mumbled out, worried.

"A sound wave I can channel with my chakra. Focusing all its energy on any target I desire."

Lee was paralyzed in agony as his ears felt like it was going to burst.

"Stop it!" the pink haired kunoichi shouted in a panic voice.

Lee fell limply to the ground.

"Alright, little man. Time to end it."

"That's what you think!" Sakura tossed several kunais at him.

Dosu nonchalantly blocked it with his gauntlet arm.

She gasped in surprise as her attempts were so easily negated.

Dosu peeked at her over his arm. "Ah, I almost forgot about you."

"Catch these!" The pink haired kunoichi tossed a few shurikens. It was easily blown away by Zaku. _"A wall of air. My shurikens just bounced off."_

Sakura stumbled forward. She let out a painful yelp when her hair was suddenly yanked backwards.

"My, my, what soft and shiny hair. But you know what? If you spent a little less time shampooing and little more practicing your jutsus, you might not be in this fix," Kin ridiculed Sakura while jostling her hair around to get the point across. "Hey, Zaku! Let's let miss beauty queen watch as you finish off that Sasuke guy."

"Why not?" Zaku agreed with a menacing smirk. "Sounds entertaining to me."

"_You stay away from him!"_ Sakura inwardly growled

"Don't even try…!" Kin threatened, yanking her hair back, causing her to yelp.

The pinklette started to shake in frustration. _"It's no use. Got no strength left..."_ Tears of frustration started to pour from her eyes. Was this all she was good for? Getting captured? She's so useless! _"Way to go, Sakura. You let everybody down again,"_ she reprimanded herself. _"What good are you? Even now…when the others really need me, I caved. How many times have they saved my neck? You think that maybe…just this once, when it's life or death…you think that just maybe I can pull through."_ She fisted her hand into the dirt.

Zaku stepped forward. "Okay. Let's do this."

Sakura pulled out a kunai.

"Come on," Kin scoffed. "That won't work on me."

Sakura gave her a cryptic smile. "It's not meant for you," she muttered.

"What the…?" The Oto kunoichi stared in wonder as the kunai moved toward the clump of pink hair she was holding tightly.

With one swift movement of her hand, Sakura sliced off a chunk of hair, causing the enemy to stumble back. Her headband became undone and fell loosely to the ground as she stood back on her feet.

"_I've always considered myself to be a true ninja. I claim that I'm madly in love with Sasuke, I'm also lecturing Naruto…acting like I know so much, and I'm also trying to one up Kira claiming that I'm a better kunoichi. But those are all empty words because they are always in the lead while I stay in the background. Why is that?_ _No matter what, those three were always there for me, protecting me. And Lee…. You did more than just say you liked me, you proved it. We're not even teammates, yet you put your life on the line for me. All this time…you've all been teaching me something. It's about time I've learned the lesson!"_

Sakura clenched her fist, her knuckles turning white. Her emerald eyes burned with renewed determination that wasn't there before. _"Okay! No more caving! Now, it's my turn to take the lead! And all of you can watch me from the background!"_

"Sakura…be careful," Lee muttered out painfully before falling unconscious.

"Kin, finish her!" Zaku ordered.

Sakura performed a few hand signs.

Zaku smirked. "Heh! I know that hand sign."

Kin pulled a pair of senbon needles and stabbed the pink haired kunoichi with it, only to gasp in surprise when she turned into a log.

"A substitution jutsu?" Kin mumbled, her surprise showing in her eyes.

Zaku smirked wickedly. _"You think you can fool me with that lame ninjutsu,"_ he thought. _"I'm on to you. In fact, I'm way ahead of you." _

He spotted Sakura charging at him with kunais out and ready. "Kin, get out of the way!" he ordered his teammate.

Kin moved away from the impending battle.

The pinklette tossed the kunais.

"Pathetic," he sneered, holding his palm out in front of him. "Thanks for the present. I hope you don't mind, if I return it to you."

Sakura quickly made a few hand signs.

"_Again with the hands,"_ he thought, annoyed. "Slicing Sound Wave!" He blow the kunais back at Sakura, who transformed into log when she was hit. "What a surprise," he spoke with sarcasm laced in his voice.

Zaku glanced up above him to see Sakura in the air. She did a few hand signs. "You really want to keep playing this?" he questioned, amused. "Because I've got news for you, I'm not falling for it."

He dug into his pouch and pulled out a few kunais. "Alright! If you insist!"

Sakura shielded her face and chest with her arms as the kunais pierced through her leg, knee, stomach, and arm.

Zaku smirked as he hit his mark. "Okay, where are you coming from next?" he wondered as he glanced around.

He then felt a drop of blood on his cheek. His widen in trepidation. _"Huh? No! This time it's really her!"_

Zaku grunted and pain as Sakura's kunai pierced his arm, and fell backwards with her straddling him. She chomped down tightly on his arm with her teeth as if trying to bite his arm off.

He viciously punched her repeatedly. "What are you? Crazy or something?" he growled in rage. "Get off of me!"

Sakura didn't let go, even though the pain in her body hurt like hell. She was determined to prove something. Not only to the others, but to herself as well. The pinklette wanted to show that she was not a burden to the team…that she is just as much a member of Team Seven as the rest of them. This was her chance to shine…to change herself…to become stronger because if she doesn't, who will? She's not the little girl who needs to be protected all the time. She's a kunoichi, and it's about time she starts living up to that!

With one fierce punch, Zaku finally managed to knock Sakura away from him. "Now, you're going to pay," he hissed furiously.

Sakura was trembling, her body felt like it was on fire, but the determination never left her eyes. _"It's all on me! There's no one else!"_

Zaku opened up his air palms. "Say your prayers, kid!"

Suddenly, Team Ten appeared in front of her.

The pink haired kunoichi's eyes widen in shock. "Ino?"

"Surprised? I swore that I'd never let you show me up, didn't I?" Ino declared hotly.

The pinklette let out an astonished gasp.

The Oto-nins were somewhat shocked as more reinforcements came.

Zaku smirked smugly. "So, what's this? The second string?"

The pinklette was still confused. "Ino? But why?"

"I'm tired of you showing off in front of Sasuke and trying to take all the credit," the blonde haired girl answered.

"These Leaf Village worms will be sorry they swarmed their way into something that doesn't concern them," Dosu said threateningly, causing chills to go down Choji's spine.

"Are you two crazy?" he whispered fearfully towards his teammates. "What are you doing here? These guys are bad news, man!"

"Don't look at me," Shikamaru retaliated, who had a hold on the chubby ninja's scarf. "It was Ino's idea. And do you really want to let a girl do all the fighting?"

Ino laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, for dragging the two of you along, but were are a three man squad, right? All for one, and one for all!"

"Yeah, what's meant to happen will happen," the lazy ninja agreed.

Choji was still stammering in fear. "This isn't teamwork! I call this suicide!"

"Stop wiggling! You're getting on my nerves!"

Zaku chortled mockingly. "Better a live sheep then a dead lion. Isn't that right, fatso?"

Choji's body suddenly stiffened. His ear twitched. "Did I just hear that?" Choji asked in an unusually calm voice. "What did that guy just say?"

"_Uh, oh. He just pushed Choji's button big time,"_ Shikamaru thought, troubled.

"You want to try saying that again?"

"I said, you're smart to get out while you still can, fatty," Zaku mocked him again.

A tick mark grew on Choji's head. "Who are you calling fat?!" he yelled furiously. "I'm just a little chubby, okay?!"

Even Sakura was baffled by his change in demeanor.

"That does it! Now, this is personal! It's a fight to the death between Leaf and Sound!"

Ino grinned in approval. _"Excellent! He's totally lost it!"_

Shikamaru sighed lazily. "Good job. Now, we've got to live with him."

"Don't worry, it won't be for long," Zaku retorted. _"We've got to get rid of these clowns. Sasuke's the target!"_

"Oh, Sasuke…" Sakura muttered under her breath with worry etched on her face as she witnessed the Uchiha's face scrunched up in pain.

"Sakura!" Ino called her, making the pinklette glance back in her direction. "Your teammates are down…look after them."

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Team Ten, let's show them who's boss."

"Right!" Shikamaru and Choji agreed.

"Formation! Ino…!"

"Shika…!"

"Cho…!"

"Okay! Take it away, Choji!" Ino declared.

"My pleasure!" Choji made a hand sign. "Expansion Jutsu!" Choji's body grew twice as long. "Followed by Leaf style taijutsu!" His arms, legs, and head hid away in his clothing, like he was a turtle or something, as chakra poured out in their places. "Human Boulder Jutsu!" Choji's body rolled at a fast pace towards Zaku.

Zaku scoffed. "You've got to be kidding. Maybe I'm supposed to laugh myself to death. Slicing Sound Wave!" A huge pressure of wind shot from the air palms on his hands.

Both jutsus were fighting against each other as the others watched anxiously. Zaku added more power into his jutsu, which still wasn't enough to push Choji back.

He gasped in surprise as the human armadillo basically lifted himself into the air. _"He jumped the air stream?"_ Choji was coming down at him. _"This thing is spinning way too fast. My sound wave can't control it. And if I try to go supersonic on it, it's liable to rip my arms off."_

"Huh? Zaku!" Dosu dashed forward, trying to save his teammate from being squashed.

Shikamaru anticipated this. _"Oh, no you don't, mummy man. Time to put you under wraps."_ He made a hand sign. "Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu!" His shadow stretched on latched on Dosu's, effectively paralyzing him.

"What's happening?" Dosu wondered, as he was suddenly stopped. He looked to see that his and Shikamaru's shadow was connected.

"Just me and my shadow."

Zaku did a somersault to dodge Choji's attack.

Dosu was doing a ridiculously funny pose. He had both his arms over his head, like a monkey.

"What is it?" Kin shouted, annoyed. "Why are you just standing there like that?" She realized that the lazy shinobi was in the same pose as well, and quickly deduced that her partner was being controlled.

"Some kind of paralyzes jutsu…," Dosu grunted out.

"Ino, I'll leave the girl to you," Shikamaru said.

"Okay!" Ino smiled confidently. "You've got it! Just take care of my body while I'm gone!"

"Sure."

Ino made a hand sign. "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" She then collapsed after the jutsu was cast, but Shikamaru caught her before she fell to the ground.

Zaku was still avoiding Choji's attempts to squash him. "Enough of this," he growled, obviously beginning to become irritated. "Kin!" he called out to his female partner.

Kin just stood there motionlessly.

"What's wrong with you?" Dosu shouted.

Kin took out a kunai. But instead of attacking, she pointed it at her neck. "Party's over, fellows," Kin smirked. "Take it easy. One false move from either or you, and your teammate gets it in the neck. You don't want that to happen, so here's what you do. Just drop the scroll and walk away."

Ino's jutsu had completely taking over Kin's body and soul. So, the girl talking wasn't Kin, but Ino instead.

However, instead of complying or showing any hint of worry for their teammate's life, Dosu and Zaku just smirked maliciously.

It seemed like Ino took no notice of this, or just thought that they found it amusing that they've been taking down so easily. "When you're far enough away that I can't sense your chakras, I'll let her go."

"_I don't get these guys,"_ Ino contemplated. _"Something's wrong." _Why won't they follow through with her threat? Don't they care about what happens to their teammate?

"Hey! Choji!" the blonde haired kunoichi called out to her teammate as if realizing something.

"What is it?" Sakura shouted, anxiously.

Zaku smirked, darkly before blasting a high velocity of wind at 'Kin'. Choji tried to block the attack with his body, but 'Kin's' body was still blown backwards, hitting hard against the wall.

Ino's real body had a trickle of blood running down her lips.

"This is bad!" Shikamaru stated.

Choji felt nauseated. "I don't feel so good," he said dizzily.

Ino struggled to get up, trying to recover from the pain resonated in 'Kin's' body. "I-I don't understand you guys," she gasped out in pain. "What kind of monster will attack their own teammate?"

"I guess, monsters, like us," Zaku replied evilly.

"You see, we don't play this game by your rules," Dosu inputted. "It's not the scrolls we're after, or even passing this test."

Team Ten was shocked by this revelation.

"What then?" Ino questioned.

"Sasuke…" the mummy Oto-nin said darkly.

The shadow possession jutsu started to fade away. _"I hate it when that happens,"_ Shikamaru thought.

"So? You're paralysis jutsu has a pretty limited duration, I see."

"Shadow possession jutsu," Shikamaru corrected. "Get your jutsus right."

"Whatever. And I see that your teammate is able to slip her soul into her opponent. Very clever, but dangerous. Anything that happens to Kin, happens to her, too. So, if Kin were to die…" he trailed off.

"What are you going to do?" Shikamaru inquired. "Kill your teammate?"

As if answering his question, Zaku pointed his palm at 'Kin'. "Well, if push comes to shove, yeah."

Ino scowled at them.

"Oh, man. What a drag," the lazy ninja groaned.

"Yeah, no kidding," Choji agreed awkwardly.

"Did you really think you could beat us?" Zaku taunted. "Face it! You ninjas are just a bunch of hacks."

"From a second rate village," Dosu added on.

"Huh. That's pretty tough talk," a voice resounded in the area.

They all looked up to see Neji and Tenten in the trees.

"I guess, that makes your village third rate," Neji said. "I wonder if any of you amateurs are ready to take on the real thing."

"What?" Dosu growled.

"It's Lee's team," Sakura said. "I wondered when they would get here."

"Lee!" Tenten shouted worriedly as she saw her rumbustious teammate's unconscious form.

"You blew it," the Hyuga said.

"_Heh. These Konoha genins keep popping up like cockroaches,"_ Dosu thought, annoyed.

"It looks like someone's been using our teammate as a punching bag." Neji's Byakugan activated. The veins around his eyes becoming more pronounced. "No one gets away with that!" he yelled fiercely.

They were all baffled at the killer intent emanating from him.

"_His eyes…,"_ Dosu thought, feeling intimidated by Neji's glare. _"He's not just looking at us. He's seeing through us!"_

"No more playing around, Tenten," Neji said. "Full power!"

Tenten complied and reached for a kunai. "What's the matter, Neji?" she asked, concerned when she realized he deactivated his Byakugan.

"_That chakra…,"_ the Hyuga wondered.

"Well?" Dosu urged. "Are you going to stay up there all day? Or are you going to come down here and do something about it?"

Neji gave a mysterious smirk. "Actually it looks like it might have taken out of my hands."

Dosu raised a questioning eyebrow, only to gasp to see a swirling flow of purple chakra emitting from the cave. The chakra felt dark and cold…so evil.

It was coming from Sasuke who now conscious and slowly getting on his feet.

"Sasuke! You're finally awake!" Sakura cried out happily. The smile from her face immediately dropped as noticed the dark chakra swirling around him.

Everyone was staring at him in either fear or awe.

"_Sasuke?"_ Ino wondered, bewildered by the chakra. _"That's Sasuke?"_

Half of Sasuke's body was covered in the Curse Mark. "Sakura…," Sasuke spoke in a low voice. "Who did this to you?" he asked, taking notice of her beaten and bruised body. He had his Sharingan activated.

Sakura was too shaken in fear to answer.

"Who was it?"

"_Those marks,"_ Dosu thought, fearfully. _"There are all over his body."_

"Sasuke," Sakura finally said, though her voice was wavering a bit. "Wh-what's happened to you?"

Sasuke ominously stared at the markings on his hand. "Don't worry," he replied. "I'm alright. It's only the power flowing through me." His fist tightened into a ball. "In fact, I've never felt better. He gave me this gift, and he made me understand what I am. I'm an avenger. To follow my path, I must have power…at any price, even if it means being consumed by evil."

"_Now, I see,"_ the mummy Sound shinobi inwardly thought. _"Those marks on his neck that the girl spoke of, they were a Curse Mark. But who would have thought he'd survive. More than survive…"_

"Sakura, tell me," the Uchiha said, his voice filled with controlled rage. "Which one of these people did this to you?"

Zaku smirked. "That'd be me."

Immediately, Sasuke glared murderously at him as he saw the blood on Zaku's face. Sakura's blood.

The Oto-nin scoffed at the fierce and deadly glare sent to him when he revealed that the culprit was him.

"Ino!" Shikamaru urgently called out to his female teammate who was still in Kin's body. He was safely hiding behind a bush. "Hurry and get back in your body! You don't want to get involved in this! You, too, Choji, get out of there!"

"I'm coming!" Choji replied, rushing over to Shikamaru.

'Kin' made a hand sign. "Mind Transfer Release!"

Ino's really body groaned.

"Atta, girl. Good to have you back," the lazy ninja said.

"Shikamaru, what's this all about? What's going on?" Choji asked.

"How should I know?"

Sasuke's Curse Mark continued to grow on his body.

Dosu was taken aback by the ominous aura_. "Wh-what is this? This changes everything. His chakra is too big…too powerful. We can't fight that!"_

"Dosu! What's wrong? You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Zaku asked in condescending manner. He got ready to attack.

"No, Zaku!" Dosu shouted warningly. "You don't understand!"

Zaku ignored him. "Watch this! I'll take care of all of them in one fell swoop!" He opened his air palms in Team Seven's direction. "Supersonic Slicing Wave!" A huge blast of razor like wind shot out of his air palms.

The wind was so strong, it scraped across the trees, making the branches and bark start to tear off. Everyone hung onto something, trying with all their might not to blown away by the jutsu.

Zaku smirked, satisfied. "Heh! What'd you know? Blew them all away!"

"Not quite."

His eyes widen in shock.

Sasuke casually backhanded him, but the fierceness of the blow was so strong that Zaku was sent trembling like a rag doll.

"Zaku!" Dosu yelled out as his teammate was coughing profusely. _"Such speed… He got his teammates out of harm's way in a blink of an eye!"_

Sasuke made several hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he chanted. Several rather large fireballs charged at Zaku.

"Try this!" He blew the fireballs away. "In the flames," he said, shocked. "Shurikens!" He cried out in pain as he showered by the weapons.

"Zaku!" Dosu cried out urgently. "Get down!"

The Uchiha swiftly got behind Zaku and restrained him by pulled both his arms behind his body and pressing his foot on his back. This position was quite painful for Zaku to be in, as with any more pressure, his arms could break.

"_His chakra…,"_ Ino wondered as she watched the spectacle before her. _"It's completely different. It's fearsome…darker. Can that really be Sasuke?"_

A twisted smirk graced the Uchiha's features. His red eyes lit up with malice and with the promise of pain. "You seem to be…very proud of these arms of yours," Sasuke said, his voice holding so much cruelty to it. He added more pressure. "You seem…very attached to them."

"No…!" Zaku grasped in pain as it felt like his bones were cracking under the pressure. "What are you doing?!"

Sakura could only stare fearfully at the scene before her. Minutes later, her eyes widen in shock and terror as Sasuke ruthlessly broke both of Zaku's arms.

Sasuke threw Zaku to the ground as if he was a worn out doll. The Sound-nin was out cold.

He sent a malevolent glare Dosu's way. "It looks like you're the only one left."

Dosu was quivering in horror at the intensity of Sasuke's killer intent.

"I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did." The Uchiha began walking forward. His steps was showing great intent at causing pain and bloodshed.

"_No…!"_ Sakura thought, tearfully_. "It's not…! It can't be…!"_ Tears started to form in his eyes. _"Whoever that is…it's not Sasuke!"_ She stood up, desperate to get Sasuke to be his old self again.

"STOP IT!"

Sasuke abruptly froze in his place as everyone was looking in Kira's direction in surprise.

Kira had awaken from her slumber just to time to witness Sasuke's cruelty. The memories of corpses and blood filled her vision. It made her sick to her stomach. Tears of sorrow fell from her eyes.

"Sasuke, stop it!" the black haired kunoichi pleaded tearfully. "Please, go back! Go back to being the old Sasuke! I don't like this new one! He's scary!"

"Kira…," Sakura mumbled out. She was genuinely surprised. She has never seen Kira cry before! She's always been tough and outgoing.

Sasuke stared at Kira with an unreadable expression on his face. He suddenly detected the injury on her fingers, not her casted arm. The nails on her on her left hand…were missing. The nails on her pinky, middle, and ring fingers were completely gone. It was a crusted red color. It wasn't a pretty sight.

A memory appeared in the Uchiha's head.

(FLASHBACK)

_As Team Seven were following Kakashi, Sasuke couldn't help to send a couple of questioning glances Kira's way as she remained clueless while chatting along happily with Naruto._

_Sasuke saw the bandages on her fingers, and he felt anger rise through him. Anger at her for not telling him. Anger at himself for hurting her when she was already injured and at a disadvantage. And angered at the scumbag who dared to harm her._

_However, he was with her all last night, and her fingers were perfectly fine, No bruise or injury whatsoever._

"Did she...hurt herself?" _That perplexed thought racked through his brain._ "Why though? And for what reason?"

_Sasuke growled. He didn't know, but the idea of her self-harm injury didn't sit well with him. It made him...furious._

_He decided to ask her about it. But not now... They had an upcoming mission to focus on. He'll ask the next time they are alone together. He swore to himself that he will get to the bottom of this because this infuriated him to no end. And he wanted it to stop! Now!_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Without taking his eyes off Kira, Sasuke strode towards her as the others watched in awe and wonder. Some even felt a little…jealous.

Kira was still whimpering. She felt a presence hovering before and looked up to see Sasuke staring at her with such an indecipherable emotions while his Sharingan was still activated.

Kira was still sniveling. Before she could speak, Sasuke knelt down in front of her and held her hand. The one with the crusted nails. She slightly flinched in pain because the sudden jolt of discomfort from the unsettling movement…her arm being broken and all. The way he held her hand, though it was uncharacteristically, gentle.

"What happened to your nails, Kira?" Sasuke asked. Even his voice was strangely soft. It didn't hold any of the malice it had before.

"Eh?" She looked at him confused with a tear stained face.

His grip on her hand tightened, but not in a way that was meant to hurt her. "What happened to your nails?" he repeated, his red eyes locking onto her sapphire blue ones.

"Oh," Kira whispered, realizing what he meant. "I-I did it."

His grip tightened even more in a protective and reproachable way as if asking 'why'. He was also wondering why he didn't approach her about it earlier.

"Be-because…it's not fair. It's not fair for you and Naruto to go through so much pain." She wiped the tears from her face. "Now, I wake up to see you doing something so horrible and without any restraint, too. You're not the same Sasuke! You're different! I don't like this Sasuke! I want him back! I want the old Sasuke back!"

There was silence as everyone waited anxiously for Sasuke's reaction to Kira's plea.

Sasuke's face lit up with affection as he used his other hand to tenderly wipe the tears that threatened to fall down her face. The Curse Mark on his body started to dissolve. He also deactivated his Sharingan.

"Does it hurt, Kira?" Sasuke asked, concerned, eyes fixated at her broken arm. The evil chakra completely dissipated.

"Aren't you in more pain than I am, Sasuke?" Kira sniveled, pressing her forehead against his.

"_The marks on Sasuke… They've disappeared…!"_ Sakura thought, relieved, but she also felt a pit of envy in her stomach. She knows Sasuke was just comforting Kira like any good teammate should, yet their position was just little too intimate for Sakura's liking.

"_The marks have receded,"_ Dosu noted, reassured. _"We're safe. For now."_

"Sasuke!" Both Kira and Sasuke quickly pulled away from each other. They glanced sideways to see a distraught Sakura running towards them. She knelt down in front of them. "Sasuke, are you alright?" the pinklette asked worriedly.

Sasuke remained silent. "I'm fine, Sakura…," he finally said, but his voice sounded distant as if his mind was somewhere else.

"You're strong, Sasuke," Dosu spoke up, holding out his earth scroll. "Too strong. We can't hope to defeat you the way you are now." He placed the scroll on the ground. "We'll strike a deal. I'll give this scroll, and you'll let us go."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kira gasped in surprise.

Dosu grabbed his two unconscious partners. "It would seem that we've underestimated you, but at least we've found out what we needed to know. For the moment, we're even. However, if we ever meet again in combat, I promise you, we won't run or hide." He began walking away.

"Wait…!" Sakura called out to him angrily.

He stopped in his tracks, and turned his head towards her.

"Who is this Orochimaru anyway?! What's he done to Sasuke?!" the pink haired kunoichi interrogated him. "And why Sasuke?!"

"I don't know," the Oto-nin answered, honestly. "All I know is that we were told to target Sasuke. And we did."

Sakura glared heatedly at him. Kira looked between him and Sasuke worriedly. Sasuke held the face of indifference.

"_I don't know why he sent us to assassinate someone he bestowed such powers onto. I don't even know why Sasuke survived the Curse Mark. There are many things I don't know…" _Dosu was beginning to question Orochimaru's true motives as he left the scene with his unconscious teammates.

"Hey!" Choji yelled. "You guys okay?"

"Ino, you look after Lee!" Shikamaru said. "We'll check on the kid!"

"Right!" Ino agreed.

"_That was no normal chakra,"_ Neji contemplated. _"I had no idea the Uchiha clan were so strong."_

"Sakura's in danger. I'll protect her," Naruto spoke in his sleep. "Don't worry, Sakura, I'll save you."

Shikamaru sighed. "Somebody better kick him and wake him up. This is embarrassing."

"Can I kick him first?" Choji asked.

Naruto awoke with a loud yell. He looked around him with confused eyes. A large bump was now formed on his head, courtesy of Choji. He then remembered something and panicked. _"The Grass ninja…!" _

He quickly dropped down on the ground. "Everybody, hide!" the knucklehead yelled urgently. He looked around frantically. "That ninja… Where could she be hiding?"

"Naruto!" Kira said happily. "Thank goodness. Everyone's okay."

"Naruto?" Sakura raised a questionable eyebrow at the blonde's antics.

Ino looked annoyed. _"Ugh! It's about time the fool woke up."_

Choji poked Naruto's head with a stick, much to his chagrin.

"You really are one of a kind," Shikamaru said lazily. "And I mean the kind that gets on my nerves."

The Akimichi snorted in agreement.

Naruto got annoyed. "Oh, no! Sakura!" he suddenly cried out in panic.

"What?" Sakura yelled as Naruto rushed over to where the rest of his teammates were gathered around.

"Sakura! Something happened… I mean, something seriously happened to your hair!"

"Oh? That's all," she said sheepishly. "I…I just wanted to…change my look. I like it better long. But when I'm out in the wilderness like this and I'm moving around all the time…it gets in the way too much."

Kira stared at her long hair in wonder. _"Maybe I should cut my hair, too,"_ she thought absentmindedly. Seriously? When was the last time she got a haircut? It's been so long.

"So, what's your story?" Naruto asked Shikamaru. "Why are guys here in the first place? What's going on around here?"

The Nara and the Akimichi sighed.

"Explaining everything to you is going to be such a pain," Shikamaru said tiredly.

"Everyone…just showed up to help," Sakura replied.

"Ah! Sakura, you're hurt!" Kira exclaimed worriedly. Why didn't she notice before? With some difficulty, she pulled out her first aid kit. "Here!" She poured what looked like a white colored cream on her fingertips.

"No, Kira! It's okay," Sakura said, trying to ease the girl's worry.

"No, it's not, Sakura! You're hurt! Let me help you!" Kira replied sternly, like a mother scolding her child.

The pinklette stayed quiet and let her teammate tend to her wounds. She kept the enviousness she felt for the girl before at bay. Kira wasn't trying to win Sasuke. She was just scared and worried about him, like she was. Kira is just sweet girl who cares deeply for her friends.

Even when trying to convince herself, Sakura felt the twinge of jealousy in her heart at how easily Kira made Sasuke return to his old self. Just by the sound of her voice and some comforting words.

"_Don't tell me… Sasuke has started to fall for_…" Sakura inwardly bit her lip, afraid to finish that thought.

Tenten dropped down from the trees and landed in front of Ino. "I'll take care of him now, Ino."

Ino blinked in confusion. "Uh, okay."

The weapon mistress shook Lee vigorously. "C'mon, Lee! Pull it together! Snap it of it already, alright?!"

Lee stirred a bit. His drowsy eyes opened to see Tenten looming over him. "Tenten? Is that you?" he asked groggily. "What are you doing here?"

She knelt down to his level. "I came to help you out. What do you think?"

"Where are those Sound ninja guys?"

"Sasuke took care of them. Don't worry about it, Lee."

"Really?"

"Just what were you thinking rushing in there all by yourself? I mean, look at you. You're a total mess!"

"Well, Sakura was in trouble, so…I had to do something, right?"

"_He's gotta be kidding. He had to know he didn't stand a chance alone against those guys."_ Tenten was well aware of Lee's devotion to Sakura, but to do something so reckless…

"That was pretty stupid, don't you think?"

"Well… I guess I can't really argue with that."

"Ah, ha!" Naruto rushed over to the duo. "I know you, Bushy Brow!" he teased.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted furiously. A tick mark growing on her forehead. "Knock it off! You better not say anything bad about Lee!" Her fist connected with the orange clad ninja, causing him to fly behinds.

"_Wh-what happened while I was asleep?"_ Naruto inwardly groaned in pain. _"Everything's gone crazy."_

"That Naruto is so far out of the loop," Shikamaru sighed.

"So far out of the loop that he doesn't know that there is a loop," Choji commented. "He's not going to be the hero of this little story."

"Lee…"

Lee and Tenten turned to Sakura's direction.

"Thank you." The pinklette smiled faintly. "Because of you, I was able to stand up for myself, and I've become a little stronger."

"Thank you, Sakura!" Lee cried tearfully. He wiped his eyes. "But I guess my effort alone was not good enough." His attention was on the Uchiha now. "So, Sasuke, you are as good as your reputation. Just what you would expect from someone of the Uchiha clan to chase off those ninjas, you must be very strong. Not like me. I just got beaten to a pulp."

Sasuke's eyes widen. _"What does he mean beaten to a pulp? Were those guys really that strong?"_

"Oh, Lee, you're underestimating your own abilities," Kira reassured him. "I mean, seriously…downplaying yourself because of this guy?" She pinched Sasuke's cheek to emphasis her point.

Sasuke growled in annoyance and swatted her hand away in a harsh manner.

The black haired kunoichi stuck her tongue out. She then giggled. She was happy that the Sasuke she knew was back. She didn't like the other malicious Sasuke, at all. Just looking at him brought up painful memories to her that she didn't want to explore.

Seeing Kira smile and giggle caused Sasuke to smirk in an almost proud manner. He didn't know why, but the sense of him making her laugh filled him up with content. Naruto used to be the one that made her laugh with his goofy antics, but right now…that cute laugh was for him. Just for him.

"Thank you, Kira," Lee said gratefully.

Kira nodded.

"Sakura, the lotus of the Leaf Village blooms twice."

"Huh?" Sakura was confused.

"When we meet again, I would have become a stronger ninja! I promise!"

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino called, mentioning for the pinklette to come over. "I want to fix your hair for you, okay?"

Sakura looked skeptical at first, but then complied.

As Sakura went over to let Ino fix her hair, Kira faced Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Kira spoke, concern etched on her face.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you…? Are you okay?" she asked, regarding him with worry filled eyes.

"Hn," he scoffed. "I'm fine."

"No, you idiot!"

He sent a half-hearted glare her way.

"I meant are you really, really fine. You're not any pain, are you?"

The Uchiha's coal black eyes softened at knowing the hidden meaning behind her words. "I'm fine, Kira," he said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay… If you say so…" Kira was still not convinced, but decided to let it go.

She felt two pairs of eyes bore into her back as she interacted with Sasuke. She turned to see Sakura and Ino watching her, like hawks, with jealousy clear in their eyes. However, the way they felt jealous was completely different. Sakura was somehow both worried and jealous whereas Ino was feeling angry mixed with jealousy.

There stares, nonetheless, made Kira uncomfortable.

"_What did I do?"_ she wondered. She glanced up into the clear and motionlessly sky. _"I hope things can get back to normal soon."_

* * *

**(A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter twenty four! I hope you enjoyed it! No, Kira is not becoming another Sakura for those you thinking 'oh, great…Sakura number two'. She's just a sweet and sensitive girl.** **Kira…well…she seems oblivious to Sasuke's feelings, which is why she doesn't understand Sakura and Ino giving her such jealous glares. Not her fault though, Sasuke hides it. He doesn't even know it yet. Well, that's all I got to say. Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed as well!)**


	25. One Clone Too Many

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty five, and the last part for the second phase of the Chunin Exams. I know this is late, but Happy Fourth of July! I had barbecue and saw fireworks! Enjoy!)**

* * *

One Clone Too Many

Team Seven were sitting around a fire, waiting for the meal that Kira was preparing. Somehow, Kira managed to make a big pot for cooking stew in it. As long as she got the necessary ingredients in the forest, sh could make anything. Kira picked up the fruits, vegetables, and the herbs, Naruto and Sasuke went to catch the fish, and Sakura gathered firewood.

It has been three days since the attack from the Sound ninjas, making today the last day for the second exam. Everyone had already recovered from their injuries. Kira still felt a little numb from the stab wound, but was otherwise okay. Not counting the fact that her right arm was still shattered.

Kira tasted the stew. She gave a satisfied smile. "Okay, you guys!" she called over to her other three teammates, who were having a strategy meeting. "Breakfast is ready! Come and get it!"

Team Seven gathered around the fire as Kira served each of them a bowl.

"This is wonderful, Kira!" Naruto exclaimed, amazed.

"It's really good," Sakura complimented with a smile. "What would we do without you?"

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply, but he didn't stop eating, which meant he found the food to be quite enjoyable.

Kira smiled happily. "I'm glad you guys like it." She gave a hearty laugh. "After all, a girl like me, who was raised in a forest, has a natural knack for survival. I'm practically glowing with health! It's coursing through my veins!" she said animatedly.

She laughed once again, causing the rest of them to sweat drop.

"Um, Kira?"

The black haired kunoichi stopped eating to look at Sakura.

Sakura's hair was now shorter than usual. It was now chin length. Kira had commented that she liked her new hairstyle better than her old one, even though nothing really changed…it's just shorter. She said that short hair fits her better than long hair does, and that makes her look tougher…more committed. That made the pinklette feel…happy almost. Happy that someone else on the team is acknowledging her skills…even though she has very little…someone was actually had some fate in her abilities…believed that she could grow up to be strong. That's all Sakura could ever ask for.

Sure, Naruto has acknowledged her to some extent, but he always thought of her as a delicate flower that needs protecting all the time. And Sasuke… Well, he just found her weak and annoying. A complete nuisance to the team.

Sakura can't really blame him for thinking that. It's her fault. If she had stopped trying to focus on her looks all the time to get the Uchiha's attention and had spent her spare time practicing on her ninja skills, then Sasuke would finally be accepting her. Not as a lover or girlfriend material as Sakura would like, but as a trusty comrade and friend.

The raven haired ninja would be looking at her…the same way he looks at Kira. Sakura could see it. The pride and admiration in his eyes everytime he looks at the black haired female. And after that battle with Orochimaru, even though Kira almost lost her life, that look increased.

Sakura sighed. _"I can't believe I'm losing Sasuke. And to Kira no less."_

"Sakura?"

Kira's voice snapped her out of her gloomy state.

"What is it, Kira?" Sakura asked, trying to forget about her earlier melancholic thoughts.

"You were saying something… What was it?" the black haired kunoichi asked curiously.

Everyone stared at her intently.

"Oh," the pinklette said, remembering what she was going to say before drifting off. "I was just wondering…why did decide to become a ninja?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, as if realizing something. "I was wondering the same thing, too. I mean, you joined the Academy so late. And you finished in a matter of six months! That's never been done before! I know Tsukikaze must have taught you the basics of chakra and everything we learned in the Academy. But you must have had some type of special training somewhere to able to become so good so fast."

Sasuke was staring at her silently. He was interested, too. When he first saw her in the Academy, he thought her as nothing more than air-headed girl with no talent. When they became teammates, he thought that she would only slow him down. But after that day, he saw the same pain in her eyes that were in his. However, unlike him, revenge was the last thing on her mind. After that he was curious…no…intrigued about her life. But he never wanted to pry. He was the type that was indifferent towards others. That was his image. The cool, stoic, and indifferent Sasuke Uchiha.

Kira stiffened.

"I'm sorry," the pink haired girl said apologetically. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Kira. You don't have to answer, if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay, Sakura," Kira finally spoke in low and hollowed out tone. It was completely foreign to her. The usual cheerful and somewhat shy girl sounded so…vacant. It was really unnatural. Whatever happened in Kira's past must have been horrendous. "Actually…I always wanted to tell you guys, but never did because I never liked talking about my past. Too…depressing."

She took a deep breath before speaking. "My childhood…wasn't all fun and games. That's for sure. After my family's death…I felt…lost."

"Lost?" Naruto inquired. "As in…you didn't have a reason to live?"

"Oh, I had a reason. I wanted to protect the people closest to me, but I didn't know how. I wasn't raised in a ninja village. I didn't know anything about the outside world. The children in my village were taught to never step outside the village, no matter what."

"You can never leave the village?" Sakura asked, baffled. "That's a strange rule."

"Yes. The adults always said that it was for our protection. Not many people lived in my village. It was pretty small. However, it was always so quiet and peaceful. It had this nostalgic feeling to it. Anyway, I began to feel uncertain. I didn't know where to go or how to live. People passed by me without a second glance. I lived like a common street rat. Nowhere to go, and no one to look after me. Eventually, I learned how to hunt and fend for myself. I spent a good majority of my childhood in the woods. And eventually…I…" She paused, wiping the tears threatening to fall down. "…I found myself here. The Third Hokage offered me to become ninja...after a few tests, and then I enrolled in the Academy."

She gave a bright smile. "And here I am now!"

They all gave her such saddened looks, except Sasuke. He just looked indifferent.

"Sorry, Kira," Sakura spoke in a low and regretful tone. "I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories."

Kira waved at her dismissively. "Don't worry, Sakura. It's all in the past."

She got up. "I'm going to go get some water. I'll be right back."

Sasuke stood as well. "I'm going as well." He could hear the sound of Sakura's voice…probably protesting against it, but he promptly ignored her.

* * *

Sasuke and Kira walked discreetly towards the river. Kira was humming a happy tone to herself while Sasuke observed her silently. After uncapping the top of the bottle with unusual ease for someone with one hand, the black haired female bent down to let the water flow gently into the bottle. She did the same for the other three.

All the while, the Uchiha couldn't help but stare at her injured nails and cast covered arm. A low growl rumbled in his throat. He even though she told him the reason for her doing so…he just can't accept it! Is this what she meant by the head of the clan taking all the blame upon themselves? Injuring herself? Who knows how painful having her nails removed must have been. He inwardly cringed at the thought. That just isn't right!

The raven haired ninja crouched down at her level while Kira was still blissfully gathering water in the bottles. Unexpectedly, he grabbed her hand, tightly, the one with the injured, crusted up nails...in a protective and somewhat fierce manner, taking careful mind that her arm was still healing.

Kira cringed at the force. "Sasuke…," she said, timidly. "Can you let go of my hand? Y-you're kind of hurting me."

"Is this what you meant?" Sasuke asked in a dangerously low tone. He ran his fingers on her crusted nails. At a closer look…he could see the nails beginning to reform. The skin felt tender, yet somewhat rough under his callous fingers. "Hurting yourself?"

Kira stared at the floor nervously. "Um… Don't worry, Sasuke. I-I'm used to it. It doesn't hurt. It supposed to clear away all the bad omens. It doesn't hurt, at all. It just felt like a mosquito bite. And I…I promised Kakashi-sensei I would stop doing it, if that's what you're worried about."

The next moment went unanticipated on Kira's side. Sasuke had pulled her into a tight hug, much to the girl's surprise. Her face turned bright red in embarrassment. Sasuke? Hugging her? It was completely unnatural.

"Sasuke…," Kira gasped, flustered. "Uh? W-what are you doing?"

"Don't," Sasuke said in a both threatening and somewhat scared voice. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. You hear me?" His hand gently brushed through her long and silky hair. The scent of citrus fruits and lilac waft into his nostrils. Such a pleasant and delicate smell.

"_Her hair is much softer than I thought,"_ the last Uchiha thought while getting lost in the feel and scent of her hair.

"Sasuke?" Kira mumbled, her face still a light shade of pink. She didn't know what was going on with her teammate. He was acting so…strange. However, she couldn't stop her heart from wildly thumping against her chest. It felt like it was going to burst.

Sasuke gingerly moved his hand to cup her face, so that they were looking into each other's eyes. His coal black eyes held such an unreadable expression. Kira thought her face couldn't get any brighter than this. Their position was a little too intimate for Kira's taste. It made her quite shy and nervous, especially coming from the stoic and indifferent Uchiha, who she deemed an arrogant jerk most of the time.

Suddenly, there was a loud, shrilly scream coming from the distant. The scream made both pre-teens separate immediately. Kira's face was so red…it resembled a tomato. Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke had a light blush on his face, but turned his back toward her and covered his face with his bangs, so she wouldn't see it.

"That sounded like Sakura's scream," Kira stated, trying to make her erratic heartbeats slow down. "We should go back to camp."

Sasuke just grunted in agreement, but he was seething underneath. _"Damn you, Sakura," _he inwardly thought, ruefully. _"No, damn anyone who has come to harm his teammates. I was just about to…" _He growled. He then took a deep breath to calm himself down. _"Next time, Sasuke. Next time."_

The Uchiha now knew what his feelings for Kira meant. He can't believe he was saying this, but he has grown to realize that he had developed a small crush on the happy go lucky girl.

When he was in his Curse Mark state, all his emotions came swirling around him, like a violent tornado. They became more dignified…more prominent. His rage…his unyielding hatred for his clan's murderer came more pronounced with renewed vigor.

And also…the ambiguous feelings he had for Kira became a little clearer. It was a far cry from love, but there was some sort of warmth and admiration there. When he heard her voice, and saw her pleading tears…he just wanted wrap her in his arm to shield her from the harshness of reality. Someone as innocent as Kira shouldn't have to endure the severity of being ninja. That includes fighting, blood, and death. However, it's already too late as Kira have already seen blood and death before in her childhood…just as he did. Although, it's her innocent nature, despite her past, that captivates him. Is it some sort of cryptic message to him? Is the universe trying to tell him something? He doesn't know. But what he does know…is that he has a crush on Kira. That is no secret anymore. At least to himself. It's far cry from love, but he still holds some adoration for her. He could guess that this is what it means to be crushing on someone.

He guessed somewhere along the lines her bright, thoughtful, and compassionate nature has gotten under his skin, like a…contagious disease. She was like his opposite in every way. In a way that is different from Naruto.

Unfortunately, Kira remains completely oblivious to his feelings for her. And he thought girls were supposed to be smart when comes to things like emotions and feelings and such.

He scoffed.

Either that's a big stereotype gender wise, or Kira is just an exception to that rule. Well, he was glad that she was too dense to notice why he treats her a little differently than everybody else, even Naruto. It would be too awkward, especially if she doesn't feel the same way. And if she doesn't feel the same, then the tragic rejection will be too painful to bare.

It would be a huge jab to his pride as Sasuke was used to rejecting girls, but to see one ACTUALLY brush him off…the mighty Sasuke Uchiha…that won't sit well for him. No, that's not the word. It would anger and frustrate him to no end. Sasuke Uchiha, the heartthrob of half the girls in Konoha, the last Uchiha, and Rookie of the Year, being rejected by a girl?! That humility alone would be a major jab to his pride.

He knows Kira would mean well, as she doesn't look like the type to heartlessly lay someone off if they declared their feelings for her… She's too nice for that. But just the thought of HIM being rejected… He will be shooting fireball jutsus until half the forest is scorched in flames. Let's just say that number one thing to do to get under Sasuke's skin is to either challenge or hurt his pride in any way, shape, or form.

In short, Sasuke is not even going to dare confess to Kira until he's ABSOLUTELY sure about her feelings for him first. And right now…unfortunately, all she feels for him is friendship. Nothing more than teammates and companionship.

He let out a frustrated sigh. This was started to get annoying. He needed to focus on getting revenge. There was no time for side tracks. Sasuke made his decision to push his feelings for Kira back. He decided to just forget it…hopefully…that as long as he focused on training, getting stronger, and seeking vengeance… He would forget that he ever had a crush on her. It's just a silly crush, right? In time, it would go away.

Gathering their things, the duo ran back to camp.

* * *

When they made it back, they spotted Naruto and Sakura along with…Kabuto! The three of them were being mauled by what seemed to a giant cat or possibly a tiger. It was about the size of a fully grown lion. It had two tails! Not one, but two! Its fur was a sandy brown color, and its ears, paws, and the tips of its tails were colored black. It had lilac colored eyes that glared ferociously at the trio. It had saber toothed fangs that sported outside of its mouth because it was too large to fit as it snarled.

Seeing his teammates in danger, Sasuke forgot about his earlier frustrations and sprinted into action. He sent a kick the beasts, however, it seemed like the giant cat was smart enough to dodge this blow as if it had human-like intelligence. Almost like Kiba's dog, Akamaru.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out, both happy and relieved.

"It's about time you got here!" Naruto complained. "Where's Kira? I thought she was with you."

"She's back there." Sasuke pointed behind him.

"Hey, Kira-!" Naruto stopped mid-sentence. "What's wrong, Kira?"

Even since had laid eyes on the twin tailed cat, a sense of uneasiness along with a hint of a euphoric textured formed in the pit of her stomach. This cat… It looked so familiar.

(FLASHBACK)

_A five year old Kira was playing small brown cat. The child wore a light blue sundress with matching sandals. Her slightly wavy, black hair only reached below her shoulders, and she had a purple headband adorning her head with salmon colored flower decoration on the right side with mint painted ribbons flowing down from it._

_The child was hiding behind a tree. A sense of excitement and anticipation overwhelming her. "Yudai, will never find me here," Kira giggled to herself._

_Just as she spoke those few words…a small brown cat landed on her head. Just as quickly as it had landed, it hopped onto the ground, facing the girl and mewing in delight while happily wagging its twin tails._

"_Oh, you found me, Yudai," the child said in a defeated tone. A bright smile graced the child's features as she scooped up the cat in her arms. The cat affectionately nuzzled its snout against her cheek, making the girl laugh._

_Kira plopped down on the ground, gently setting Yudai down in front of her. "Here, Yudai." She pulled out a maroon ribbon from her pocket. "I made you a ribbon."_

_She tied the ribbon securely around the feline's neck. In response, the cat jumped onto the child's shoulder and licked her face in gratitude._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Yu-Yudai? Is that you?" Kira spoke in a ghost of a whisper, not trusting her own voice.

However, the cat heard her, and its ears perked up. It cocked its head in Kira's direction.

Tentatively, Kira took a step forward.

The cat made no move nor sound. It was watching her closely.

Hesitantly, Kira reached a hand forward to stroke the cat's fur, unfortunately, she quickly retracted back when the feline growled at her.

"Kira, stay back!" Naruto warned her, but it went unheeded by the girl.

"It's me, Kira," the black haired girl spoke in more calming voice.

The cat ears twitched at the sound of that name and its growls lessened. But it still looked at the girl in a skeptical way, as if having a hard time believing what it had heard.

Kira pulled out a maroon ribbon, however, the fabric of it was shredded and tattered. It seemed kind of old and worn out.

The cat took a cautious step forward to sniff the ribbon. It then began to sniff Kira as well, and circle around her, like a predator trying to identify its prey.

They all watched the spectacle with guarded eyes.

The cat stood in front of Kira once more, carefully examining her. It sniffed her and the ribbon once more as if double checking something.

The next moment made Naruto and Sasuke spring into action as the cat took a big leap at her.

However, they paused in utter confusion when in its place was a smaller version of said cat happily licking away at a giggling Kira's face.

"Uh?" Naruto blinked in confusion. "What's going on?"

The others were wondering the same thing. Instead of the giant, ferocious cat…in its placed laid a delicate, small, almost harmless one.

"Yudai! I knew you'd recognize me!" Kira said in between fits of laughter. She stood back on her feet, and scooped Yudai in her arms.

She held out the cat for the others to see. "Guys, don't worry," she said in a reassuring voice. "This is Yudai! She's my family's pet. I thought I lost her after my family's…" she trailed off, but the other's got the message.

"A-are you sure that cat isn't dangerous? Naruto asked, hesitantly. "Just moments ago, it tried to eat me and Sakura."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Kira just playfully laughed. "Yudai is just…territorial. She doesn't take to kindly to strangers. But don't worry. She'll start to warm up to you guys."

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. "Now, since that's over…" He sent Kabuto a critical eye. The other three almost completely forgot about the bespectacled ninja. "What are you doing here, Kabuto?" he asked, voice dripping with venom.

* * *

About half an hour later, Kabuto explained everything on how he stopped Naruto and Sakura from reading the earth scroll, and almost making the team become disqualified for breaking the rule, to how Yudai showed up because of the noise and smell of the cooking fire and started attacking, which Kira apologized for.

"I can't believe you guys," Sasuke said in a disappointed tone.

Kira could only shake her head sadly at them. How can they be so stupid? She can expect this kind of behavior from Naruto. But Sakura? The girl practically follows every rule laid out to her. To hear her almost willingly break a rule…is kind of a surprise.

"_Could it be that Naruto is rubbing off on Sakura?"_ Kira thought, amused.

"If I hadn't come along when I did…" Kabuto trailed off.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Sakura said guilty.

"Um, sorry," Naruto grumbled under his breath.

Kabuto explained to them on how other teams tried to looking at the scrolls, only for them to be immediately knocked out.

"Kabuto, right?" Sasuke asked, his voice holding a hint of suspicion. "We met at the registration. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Don't worry," Kabuto said, amused. "I'm not after your scroll."

"I suppose not because if you were, you would have just swiped it from Naruto when you had the chance. So, you're looking for a heaven scroll, too, huh?"

"Not really. You see, I already have them both." He pulled out a heaven and earth scroll from his pouch.

Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise, and Kira could only stare in awe.

"I had a run with luck," Kabuto stated while pocketing the scrolls. "I was just on my way to the Tower to wait for my teammates to show up. So, if you'll excuse me…"

The bespectacled ninja began walking away.

"Hold it…!" The Uchiha called out to him.

Kabuto paused in his steps, and glanced back at the Uchiha.

"I'll fight you for it," Sasuke challenged.

"You'll fight me for it?" Kabuto mused.

"But, Sasuke," Sakura mumbled, uncertain.

"Hang on a second…! Is this a joke or what?" Naruto yelled, annoyed.

"Are you serious?" Kabuto asked, unfazed.

"Perfectly," Sasuke replied, ignoring his teammates' protests. "Sorry, but I don't have time to play nice.

"Back off, Sasuke!" Naruto retaliated. "In case you've forgot, this guy saved our asses."

"Naruto's got a point," Sakura said tentatively. "We don't want to seem ungrateful or anything."

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped at her harshly.

The pinklette face twisted in hurt. "But Sasuke…"

"It can't be helped. It's either him or us. Out here…it's all about surviving and winning. Nothing else matters!"

"You're lying," Kabuto stated in a matter of fact manner.

"H-he is?" Naruto questioned, confused.

"C'mon, admit it. With all your tough talk, your heart really isn't in it."

Sasuke inwardly growled, but made no move.

"If it was," he continued. "If winning was really the only thing that mattered to you, why openly challenge me to a fight? Why announce it and put me on my guard? Why not jump me when my back is turned? After all, that's what a ninja would do."

Kira stepped between the two. "That's enough, guys," she said, somehow becoming the mediator between them. She lightly punched Sasuke on the arm. "Don't be such a jerk, Sasuke." She gave Kabuto an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for my teammate's rude behavior. You see, he can be…difficult at times." She gave a small bow. "Please forgive him."

Kabuto chuckled. "Don't worry about it. In fact, you guys have got my interest."

Team Seven's eyes in both surprise and confusion.

Kira was the first to regain her composure. "Kabuto, you've taken the exams before, right?"

"That's right," Kabuto replied, sheepishly.

"So, you must know some sort of secret to this test. After all, you should be an expert by now and have carefully calculated almost every possibility that this exam has. You know, all the possible traps, layout of the area…where the enemy may attack on the LAST day of the test. Things like that," Kira finished while exaggerating the word 'last'.

Kabuto gave an amused look. "Well, aren't you an insightful one." He pushed his glasses back. "Actually, I do. I was about to show it to you right now." He turned. "Follow me." He leaped off into the air.

Team Seven all looked at each other, coming up with silent agreement before following after him.

* * *

Team Seven along with Kabuto, were racing across the trees. Yudai was securely perched on Kira's shoulder.

"You think there's still other candidates here?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, yeah," Kabuto answered. "Just think about it. What do you think is the most efficient way of finding the scrolls in an area as large as this? To go searching through the forest for them?"

"Uh, no?" Sakura responded, hesitantly.

"No. You wait for them to come to you. The Tower at the center of the forest is the goal, right? So, on the last day of the exam, that area will be converging with teams with their scrolls."

The pinklette's face brightened. "Oh, yeah. I get it. Like an ambush! So, we just head for the Tower, find a hiding place, and when team comes along with a heaven scroll…we'll jump them and take it."

"That's one third of the problem."

"Huh?" She was confused.

"You guys aren't going to be only ones thinking of this," he started to explain. "Every other team, who is lacking a scroll, will be lying in wait. Just like you."

"So, what?" Naruto scoffed at the notion. "The more, the merrier, I say! Whoever they are, we'll take care of them! Wouldn't want this to be too easy. That wouldn't be any fun. Okay, we grab someone else's scroll, and keep those losers from grabbing ours and bingo…! We've passed the second exam!"

"That's two thirds of the problem."

"Well… At least we're getting closer," Sakura said. "What else?"

"There's bound to be some collectors lurking around at the finish line."

Kira raised a questionable eyebrow. "Collectors?"

"Even when you think you're home free, you can't let your guard down for a second. This kind of exam always brings them out. Collectors…they gather extra sets of scrolls to use for various ends. For example, to bribe their way out of unexpected situations. Or to provide their village mates with a scroll their lacking. Some steal them to keep candidates from rival villages from passing, or to help out the teams from their own village who couldn't find a scroll on their own. Others steal them for their own dark purposes. They hang on to them to use against the other teams further down the line. They'll be there alright, and they are bad news. The closer you get to the Tower, the more likely you'll be to run into them."

"Wow," Kira said, shyly. "I guess the last day is where all the pressure builds up, huh?"

Sasuke smirked. "I see! And I'm beginning to understand why you brought us along with you."

"Hmm?" Kabuto glanced in Sasuke's direction.

"It's because you're frightened, isn't it?" the raven haired ninja asked, somewhat amused.

"You beat I am!"

* * *

Half the day had already passed, and it was now nightfall. They could spot a huge building out in the distance.

"There's the Tower," Kabuto stated. "And that means the end is in sight. Now comes the hard part."

Naruto pumped a fist in the air. "Well, it's about time. Bring it on!"

Everyone felt a sudden presence.

"There's someone back there," Sakura announced.

Naruto swiftly took out a kunai, and threw it at where they felt the presence. They were met with a loud, grotesque sound, like stepping on the cockroach and hearing its bones crunch underneath.

It turned out to only be a giant centipede. It was dead from Naruto's kunai.

"False alarm," Naruto said. "It's just a centipede."

"Just a centipede?" Sakura muttered, freaked out. "That creepy thing is as big as a bus."

Kira tilted her head. "Hmm, I think it's kind of cute…in a weird, creepy kind of way."

Sakura sent her a creeped out look. "Are you serious, Kira? How can stand to look at that creepy thing?"

The black haired kunoichi just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, Naruto…"

The orange clad ninja turned his attention towards Kabuto.

"Do us all a favor and try to keep it down to a dull roar, will you?"

"Hmm?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"You see, the whole idea is not to let anyone know we're here. If you go crashing through the forest, like an elephant, you're going to draw collectors like flies. We want to find them before they find us."

Yudai growled and hissed, her hair bristling up.

"Guys, I think it's too late for that," Kira said, getting in a defensive position. "We've already been spotted."

Yudai hopped down from her mistress's shoulder,= and with a burst of blue fire. In seconds, she transformed into her larger, saber toothed self. She let out a mighty roar.

The others got into a defensive stance as well.

A rain storm of kunais showered at them.

Reacting quickly, Kira made a few hand signs. At least tried to… Still managed to do it, somehow. "Barrier Release: All Force Dome Jutsu!" A clear dome like barrier surrounding the group. The weapons effortlessly bounced off the jutsu. She released the jutsu.

She inwardly yelped at how much pain shot through her right arm by trying to force it to move. _"Okay, no more jutsus until my arm is healed,"_ she chastised herself.

"That's a pretty handy jutsu you got there, Kira," Kabuto commented.

"Thanks," Kira replied. "But now's not the time for complicates." She narrowed her eyes at the black clothed Ame ninjas emerging from the tree lines. "We've got to focus on them first."

"I see, you noticed our genjutsu," a voice resonated throughout the area. "No matter. We'll still take your scrolls!"

Sasuke smirked. "Well, Naruto? You said you wanted a fight."

Naruto grinned, amused. "Four against forty… I like those odds!"

"What are they?" Sakura questioned in a panicked voice.

"Clones from the look of it," Kabuto answered. "And a whole lot of them."

One of those clones chuckled evilly. "Like cornered rats."

"Oh, yeah? Cornered rats, are we?" Naruto challenged angrily. He punched a clone, only for his fist to go through it, like butter. The clone had a slimy feel to it.

"_What are they?"_ Sasuke contemplated.

"I just touched him and he turned to mush," the orange clad ninja said, baffled.

A clone emerged from within the damaged clone.

"_What's really going on here?"_ the Uchiha, his coal black eyes analyzing the situation. "Sharingan!" He activated his kekkei genkai.

A clone had a kunai out, ready to strike Naruto down.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Sasuke threw a few shurikens at the clone, making it lose its arm.

The clone towards the Uchiha's direction and chunked a double edged kunai at him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out in warning.

Sasuke prepared to dodge the attack, but the burning pain in his neck kept him from moving.

"Sasuke, look out!" Kira shouted, perturbed. She quickly knocked him down on the ground, so that the kunai would miss. However, it pierced through the skin of her though. She hissed in pain.

"Kira!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in shock.

Sasuke said nothing, but the surprise and concern in his eyes was clear.

She gave them a reassuring smile, ignoring the slight pain in her new wound. "Don't worry, guys. This is nothing." She glared at the hundreds of clones. "More importantly…we have to get rid of these annoying…pests." She took out Hanshahikari out of its sheath. "Let's go, Yudai! Let's tear these punks to shreds!"

With a swift swing of her katana, Kira sliced through one of the clones. With a mighty roar, the twin tailed feline followed suit in mauling the many clones.

The others could only watch dumbfounded as their black haired female teammate slash through the barrage of clones. The katana dancing gracefully in her fingertips with every swing she took. However, they could detect a hint of restlessly with every swipe of her sword she took.

"Uh, is it me or does Kira seem a little…irritated? Impatient?" Sakura asked, stupefied.

The other two males in their team could only nod, dumbly.

A confident smirk played across the blonde's shinobi face. "Well, I'm not going to let Kira have all the fun!" He made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With a puff, dozens of clones of Naruto appeared.

There was a huge mob of attacks left and right.

"Those two…are just total…idiots," Sasuke frowned. "Even though they are wasting chakra, they are still going at it."

The others were carefully calculating the best way to defeat the enemy at their own genjutsu game as Naruto, Kira, and Kira's new pet, Yudai, took care of their illusionary clones.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Those morons," the Uchiha scowled. "They've given us no choice. We've got to now!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kabuto joined in the fray as well.

* * *

It was nearly almost sunrise, and the clones just wouldn't stop. Team Seven and Kabuto collapsed in exhaustion. The last of Naruto's clones were defeated.

"I'm just warming up," Naruto panted.

The clones started to dissolve, revealing the real culprits of the genjutsu. It was those Rain ninja that attacked them on the first day of the exam!

"It's you guys…!" Kira growled.

"Lucky us," the one in the middle said. It felt like he was grinning underneath his mask. He recognized Sasuke. "You…!" he snarled. "I know you! You're the one who cut me on the shoulder! That really messed me up, you know?" He held up a kunai. "Oh, well. Now, I can finally pay you back. With interest." He chuckled menacingly.

"Well, well. Now who's the cornered rat?" Sasuke's voice resonated through the forest.

The three Ame-nins were bewildered.

Sakura giggled. "Worked like a charm, Naruto!"

Kira laughed as well. "You said it, Sakura!"

The Ame ninjas turned around. "What?!" the one in the middle said, baffled. It seems to always be the one who talks. "It can't be...!" He spotted Sakura, Sasuke, Kira, Yudai, and Kabuto behind him. "If they're over there, then who are they?" he mentioned towards the others panting on the ground.

"Confused?" Naruto mocked. "Sorry, but it was the only way to get you out of hiding." The duplicates turned out to be shadow clones using a transformation jutsu.

"How…?" the Rain was started to get frustrated. "Don't tell me that little brat… It's not possible."

"The shadow clones were only the first part of it. My real trick was coming up with clones for the rest of my squad," he explained while getting on his feet.

"While our doubles did all the fighting and took the beating," Sasuke added. "We were safe and sound, waiting for you to show yourself. What do you think guys? I think our little plan worked."

Kira made a peace sign. "It sure did! Seeing as these cowards decided to crawl out of their nests."

Naruto was starting to feel the effects of fatigue get to him as he fell down on one knee.

"Naruto!" the raven haired ninja called. "Take a break! You've used up too much of your chakra!" He smirked. "Don't worry. I got them."

To their surprise, Naruto came at them with a swift punch, hitting on of the Rain shinobi in the jaw and making him crash into his teammates.

"After all the worked I've done," Naruto grinned while panting heavily. "There's no way I'm going to stand back, and let you guys have all the fun!"

"_Whoa…"_ Sasuke thought, surprised. _"Is this Naruto? What happened? When did he get…this good?"_

Kira's eyes twinkled in admiration. _"Naruto is just…amazing!"_

"This kid shouldn't be able to move, let alone this," the Rain ninja said, troubled.

"Naruto?" Sakura muttered out. Even she was baffled at the blonde's display of sheer willpower.

"_His chakra is incredibly resilient,"_ Kabuto noted, amazed. _"To be able to pull off a multiple shadow clone jutsu, and then transform five of them into clones of his companions…and to still come out fighting! And all this on the fifth day! If he ever truly masters his chakra, this kid would be unstoppable."_

"Not bad. But that doesn't mean it's over," the Ame-nin declared smugly. "But we're still feeling lucky."

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Kira cut up with a swift kick in the abdomen. She bashed the other one's hand, and the swipe of her claw, Yudai took care of the last one.

The three Rain ninjas were out cold.

"Yep, Kira is definitely impatient about something," Sakura confirmed.

"Ugh! I wanted to be the one to finish them off!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke smirked in content.

Kabuto looked relieved.

Kira searched through their person along with Naruto to find their scroll.

Kabuto stared down at an exhausted Sasuke and noticed the Curse Mark on Sasuke's neck. "That mark on your neck… Is that a bruise?" the bespectacled ninja asked curiously.

In response, Sasuke covered the mark with his hand. "It's nothing," he replied, but there was a sharp undertone in his voice.

"We've found it, guys!" Kira announced, cheerily as she waved the heaven scroll around.

"It's just what we needed!" Naruto exclaimed. "A heaven scroll!"

"Good for you!" Kabuto cheered.

Sasuke sent Kabuto a scrutinizing look. _"There's something about this guy. Something I don't like."_

* * *

About half an hour later, Team Seven made it to the Tower. Yudai was carrying Sasuke and Sakura on her back. Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Sakura's waist to keep himself steady because it looked like he could fall over any minute.

"There you are, Kabuto."

They turned to see Kabuto's teammates emerging from the tree lines.

"You're late."

"Sorry about that. I got a little…sidetracked," Kabuto said apologetically.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, and are we glad you did! After all, it's only thanks to you we got both the scrolls!"

"Naruto's right!" Kira agreed. "Thank you again for your help, Kabuto." She gave a polite bow.

"Not really," Kabuto responded modestly. "You guys did most of it on your own. Especially, you, Naruto, very impressive. Well, this is the door we go through. So long, and good luck to us both."

"Right!" Naruto said.

Kabuto smiled and gave them the thumbs up. He walked away along with his teammates.

Naruto leisurely opened the door.

* * *

Inside, they were met with a rather empty room. The only thing there was big board in the front. It had a message.

"What's the deal?" Naruto asked, confused. "There's nobody here."

"I think I'm fine on my own now, Sakura," Sasuke said, getting off of Yudai.

Sakura gave a tense smile. "Oh, yeah. Sure."

"_**Ugh!"**_ inner Sakura growled, irritably. _**"What a drag! I was enjoying that!"**_

The Uchiha gave Yudai a soft pat on the head, which she purred in content.

The pinklette hopped off the feline's back as well.

Kira was grinning excitedly. Finally, this exam is over! Maybe now she can finally have lunch. Her stomach has been killing her for the past few hours.

"Great!" Naruto's voice dropped. "What is it?"

Kira came to stand next to her teammates with Yudai, in her kitten form, perched on her shoulder.

"'If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities is what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever. This 'something' is the secret way that guides us from this place today'," Sakura read.

"This what?" Naruto questioned, dumbfounded. "Or is that a secret, too?"

"It's like there's a word missing here. Anyway, it's about the scrolls. I think…we're supposed to open and read the heaven and earth scrolls now."

The pinklette took the heaven scroll from the blonde's hands while still holding onto the earth scroll.

A few moments of tense silence went by.

"Okay," Naruto gulped, nervously. "Here goes nothing."

Tentative hands ripped the scrolls open.

To their surprise and relief, nothing happened.

The orange clad ninja tilted his head, bewildered. "Wh-what does this mean?"

Sakura was just confused. "A man? A person?"

Sasuke gasped when he noticed the scroll starting to react. "Oh, no. This is a summoning jutsu. Naruto! Sakura! Quick! Get rid of the scrolls!"

The two ninjas forcibly tossed the two scrolls away.

"What's going on?" Kira asked, puzzled.

A large puff of smoke materialized from the scrolls.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of twenty five! I hoped you guys enjoyed! There's not really much to say, except I find those Rain ninjas really annoying. To all you Sasuke fans, and people supporting Sasuke/Kira…yes! Sasuke has finally realized his little crush on Kira! Start clapping! Now, stop…because here comes the bad or disappointing news. Unfortunately, he doesn't want to follow through with it. Why? He's too prideful. That's why. Similar to how Sasuke is too prideful to acknowledge Naruto, he is too proud to confess to Kira. Why? Two reasons. One, Sasuke has come to another obstacle in his life, per say. He used to having girls fawning over him. All, except Hinata and Kira. To have HIM ask a GIRL on a date, he's just too prideful for that. He would rather have Kira come to him, then him go to her. He's just too proud to risk the humiliation of rejection. He's simply too proud and arrogant for his own good. And two, we all know Sasuke. And we know how he is. Revenge is his top priority. No matter what, revenge and seeking power comes first. Sasuke hopes his mere crush on Kira would go away, so he can just focus on getting his revenge. Yes, Sasuke has a one track mind. He won't focus on anything else, not even his feelings for Kira…until his lifelong ambition is complete. Sasuke is…stupid. That's all I can say. **

**And this doesn't mean Sasuke/Kira is going to happen either. But I really shouldn't tell you that. For people still waiting on pairings… Just wait until the pairings make themselves known. Not really focusing on them, though like the originally canon, romance is a minor subplot. But I won't have it overshadowing the concept of this fanfic. Adventure/Action [still needs improvement]/Friendship/Drama [a little bit of it] comes first.**

**And yes, everyone has to have a cute little mascot, whether in anime or manga, or even fanfic. And in this story, it's Kira's twin tailed cat companion. Before you say anything, no, Yudai isn't something I came up with at the last minute. In truth, Yudai is the second being I came up with while I was still figuring out Kira. I thought about how cute it'll be for a little girl to have faithful pet companion by her side. Yudai came to me even before the design for Kira's family. The only problem was how to make the feline's appearance into the story. Also, Yudai isn't going to become like Akamaru. And by that... she isn't just going to be dubbed 'Kira's cat companion' and nothing more. I had some future chapters in mind coming entirely from Yudai's perspective. Yay? Yeah, I'm not sure how you guys will think/feel about reading a few chapters coming from a cat's POV. You will either find it dull and boring or interesting and amusing, depending on how you feel on seeing into the mind of a nonhuman being. Yes, it will be interesting to see inside the mind of a non-human being, at least to me. But whether you will find it fun or boring will depend on your own opinion on it. It's almost like in those Pikachu's Adventure anime shorts for those of you who are familiar with Pokemon. So, yeah... That's all to tell. And yes, animals have brains, too. Just because they aren't human doesn't mean they are stupid. They are just more primal.  
**

**Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed!)**


	26. Preliminary Round

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty six! The start of the Preliminary Rounds! Enjoy! This is more of a breather chapter.)**

* * *

Preliminary Rounds

The room was an eerily dark color. A spooky aura surrounded the area, suffocating all who were not used to such defiling chakra.

"A good harvest?" a raspy, maniac voice hissed.

"Yes," the other male spoke as he stepped inside. The other man's voice had a higher pitch than his acquaintance. "Even better than expected. I learned a lot about him during the Second Exam and recorded all the data…on this." The bespectacled male held up a Ninja Info Card. "You want it?"

"Of course," the white skinned man replied without a hint of hesitation as he snatched it out of Kabuto's hand. "So tell me… What do you think?"

Kabuto chuckled, amused. "Your curiosity truly is insatiable, Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru smirked devilishly. "As a Sound Village spy, your opinion is of interest to me."

"Oh, it doesn't really matter, does it? Isn't that always the way?"

Orochimaru chortled. "And what of the girl?"

The white haired ninja adjusted his glasses. "She's not really anything special to look at. Although, she does have good stamina, I'll give her that. To be able to keep fighting while being handicapped."

The pale man seemed displeased. "Ah. That's too bad. I thought that I've found something interesting in her, like Sasuke. Oh, well."

A puff smoke whirled around him. "Good work, Kabuto." And with, that Orochimaru disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Seven was cautious of the smoke spilling out of the heaven and earth scrolls.

The members of Team Seven's eyes widen in surprise.

"It's you…?" Sasuke asked, stunned.

With the smoke disappearing, there stood Iruka Umino.

"Hey…," Iruka greeted the team. "Long time no see, huh."

"Iruka-sensei?" Sakura spoke questioningly.

"Looks like you've gone through a lot in this test."

"What's the deal with the surprise entrance?" Naruto inquired. "Why are you appearing with the summoning?"

"At the end of the second exam, we, chunin, are supposed to welcome the test takers back," Iruka answered evenly. "And…well… It was just good luck that I've ended up being the messenger for you guys."

Sakura rose an inquisitive brow. "The messenger?"

The chunin instructor dug into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. "Whoa… And you made it just in time, too," he stated, looking at the time on the watch. "Congratulations! You've passed the second exam!"

The four genin were stunned.

"To celebrate your passing, I would love to treat you all to ramen at Ichiraku's, but I-"

"Ramen?!" Naruto yelled, enthusiastically clasping his arm around Iruka's neck. "Seriously?! That's so cool, dattebayo!"

"I'm not done!" The chunin tried to pry the hyper blonde off him. Naruto began announcing types of ramen he wished to eat at the ramen stand.

Iruka finally managed to wrestle Naruto out of his grasp.

The others dropped down off their feet out of exhaustion.

Sasuke sighed. "Where does he get all this energy?"

Kira held her roaring tummy with her left hand. _"And where can I get some food?"_ she thought hungrily.

Naruto was still cheering.

Sakura growled, ultimately becoming annoyed. "Ugh. Shut up."

Iruka gave a sheepish smile. "As hyper as ever, Naruto…"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Now I see… Then if we've looked at the scrolls in the middle of the exam… What would you have done to us, Iruka-sensei?" the Uchiha questioned.

Iruka picked up the scrolls from the floor. "As usual, Sasuke, you're as perceptive as ever. You've figured out the secret. Part of this exam was to test how well you could see a difficult mission all the way through," the chunin instructor elaborated. "Simply put, you knew it was against the rules of your mission, and if tried to open one…"

"What? What would have happened?" Sakura egged on, her curiosity peeking.

Iruka sent a cryptic smile.

Kira smirked knowingly. "You would have knocked us out, wouldn't you?"

He chuckled in response. "Clever, Kira. Some ninjas found that out the hard way."

The Uchiha smirked at Naruto. "It's a good thing you didn't open up yours, huh, Naruto?"

Both Naruto and Sakura froze at the instant, both quaking in fear of the incident.

"I… I owe you big time! Thanks a lot, Kabuto!" Naruto praised gratefully.

_"**Cha! That was a close one!"**_ inner Sakura declared, feeling relieved.

Sakura perked up as if remembering something important.

"Oh, yeah, sensei?" she called to get Iruka's attention.

"Hmm?"

The pinklette pointed at the script on the wall. "What does that writing on the wall mean? The parchment where the letters are written on are kind of eaten away, so it's difficult to read it. We can't understand."

The blond scoffed, uninterested. "Oh, please. Look, we've passed. That stuff doesn't matter now."

Sakura growled, feeling slightly ticked off by Naruto's tactless remarked.

Kira sighed, deciding to speak up before her female teammate opted to clobber him. "Naruto… Everything has a meaning, no matter how insignificant it may seem. Didn't Kakashi-sensei tell you to look underneath the underneath?"

"That's right. Explaining that is another one of the duties I've been sent down here to perform," Iruka stated.

"Seriously?" The orange clad ninja was confused.

"It's serious business. Give it a good read. Its instructions from Lord Hokage. It's a set of principles that chunin should follow."

"They're instructions?"

"'Heaven' stands for your 'mind', and 'earth' for your 'body'," the chunin instructor explained. "'If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher'. Get it?"

"No…" Naruto was still puzzled by enigmatic writing.

"Alright, I'll explain. If your weakness lies in your intellect, Naruto, then you have make doubly sure to work hard to learn all the information and skills to prepare for your missions."

Sakura held her hand over her mouth to hide her snicker.

Naruto pouted. "Okay, I get your point."

"And you…" Iruka faced Sakura. "'If earthly qualities is what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack'. So if your weakness lies in your physical strength, Sakura, then you have to make sure to work on your physical conditioning every single day, so it'll improve all the time."

Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"'When heaven and earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever'. Meaning if your mind and body are working together flawlessly, then even a difficult mission will become a simple one."

"So what about that spot with the missing letter?" Sakura asked.

"Well, that part is meant for all of you to fill in." He held up the unraveled earth scroll. "Do you see the symbol on the scroll? It's a 'character' for 'person'. A reference to you as chunin. You see, these five days of survival were to test your abilities as chunins and to see if you'll be any good at it. And I've got say, you guys really did magnificent! A chunin is a leader, a guide. It's a chunin's responsibility to be aware of the strengths and weaknesses of each of their squad members. And to know what skills and training they'll need in order to succeed in a mission. You did an excellent job on this mission, and I want you to remember these instructions on your next one."

Iruka grinned proudly. "Well… That's it. That's everything I was supposed to say to you."

Naruto saluted him. "Got it!"

The chunin instructor stared at him wistfully.

"Huh?"

He seemed worried. "Uh, one more thing… For the third exam… Don't push yourself too far. Especially you, Naruto. Naruto, I'm worried-"

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto cut him off. "When I got this headband, I stopped being a student, so you don't need to worry about me at all. Not anymore, dattebayo." He gripped his Leaf headband for emphasis. "I mean, this headband is prove that I'm a full-fledged ninja. You gave it to me. I may still be hyper, but I'm not a kid. Like you just said, I got through the Second Chunin Exam and I'm ready to ace the third! Right now… I'm a shinobi!"

"Sure, Naruto, as long as you keep your childish and brash behavior under wraps, we won't have to worry about stepping into any landmines," Kira pronounced nonchalantly.

Sasuke smirked in agreement while Sakura giggled, amused.

"Kira!" Naruto whined.

Iruka couldn't help but to smile longingly at the four genin of Team Seven as they playfully bickered with each other. Deep down, he knew Naruto was right. They are all ninjas, meaning they are adults in the eyes of the general public. Kids ready to kill and die for their village, if necessary of course.

"You're right, Naruto" Iruka spoke sincerely, grabbing the genins' attentions. "I'm sorry."

The chunin realized that he was worried for nothing. Anko and Kakashi had more faith than him. Kakashi is understandable, seeing as he has been with these four for quite awhile. But Anko… She doesn't know anything about them, yet she had no doubt that Team Seven was going to pass the second exam. She even took notice of the potential they have. Maybe he had underestimated these genins too much for too long.

"_It's seems to me now that one who truly understands these genins is you, Kakashi,"_ the chunin instructor thought pensively.

"I'm sorry to break the news to you guys," he spoke up… "But there's one more thing."

* * *

Here Kira was now… In a tournament stadium match surrounding by other chunin candidates, half of them she doesn't even care about. Some characters that shouldn't even be here, like Hinata. No offense Hinata is sweet and all, but she's too innocent for the dark and gruesome life the world has to offer her. But it's understandable that she didn't want to let her teammates, Kiba and Shino, down. She can admire the shy Hyuga heiress's bravery and commitment for that.

The worst part about this… It's already been over sixteen hours, and she still hasn't eaten ANYTHING! The black haired kunoichi was completely starved! Now, she's expected to fight with an empty stomach? This is absolutely absurd!

Kira listened, quite reluctantly might she add, as everyone was commenced in conversations among themselves. She could feel some eyes on her team, mostly on Sasuke. Some pleasant, others…quite menacing. But all their auras… It's quite weak. Looks like theyre trying to be intimidating by spreading their killer intent.

She rolled her eyes. _"Pathetic…,"_ she thought distastefully.

However, the proctors, chunins, jonins, and even the Hokage, were all scrutinizing each of the remaining candidates with a critical eye. Trying to carefully assess every individual, analyzing their skill levels.

Kira caught a tall, pale skinned man standing among the other elite ninjas. Her eyes narrowed in a suspicious manner. _"Isn't that the same nin that attacked us in the forest?"_ She could barely tell because she…or is it a he? Anyway, it's hard to tell, for the aura is very scarce. Unfortunately for the ninja, she could still pick up a tiny trace of the shinobi's dark chakra.

Kira smirked balefully. _"Fighting that sadistic bitch Esdeath is really paying off…!"_

The Hokage started going on about battles and wars are equivalent to friendship in the ninja world. The black haired female didn't know whether to scoff or growl. It's exactly this type of nonsense that leads to the arrogance and idiocy of people, which eventually ends up killing them on the battlefield. Since when has a battle ever produced friendship between opposing sides? All it brings is destruction, blood, and even more hatred than when they were started.

"_All they are trying to teach them is how to be mindless killers,"_ she contemplated bitterly.

Kira's ears perked up when Gaara spoke.

"Any test is fine, just tell me the details already," the redhead said coldly.

"Very well," the Hokage pronounced. "I'm now going to tell you what the third exam entails."

Just then, a shinobi dropped down from…whatever he came from.

"Lord Hokage," he spoke in a deep voice. He almost sounded sickly as well. "Before you do, please allow me, Hayate Gekko, appointed as proctor of the third Chunin Exam, to speak first."

Hiruzen studied him for a bit before speaking. "So be it."

Hayate stood up from his kneeling position. "It's nice to meet you all." He coughed.

"_This guy should really be in bed instead monitoring our progress_," Kira thought, almost feeling sorry for the sick guy. _"I mean, there's got to be plenty of other people to fill in his spot."_

"There's something I would like all of you…" More coughing. "…To do before the third exam."

As the guy was hacking it up, the blue eyed kenjutsu user glanced around and noticed the incredulous and concerned looks the other contestants was giving Hayate. They must be thinking the same thing as her.

"We must have to have a set of preliminary matches before we can move on to the actual third exam," Hayate imploded, much to the shock of the genins.

"A what…?" Sakura asked, surprise written on her face.

"'Preliminary'?" Shikamaru cried out, aghast. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry. Sir, excuse me, but I really don't see the point. What's this Preliminary Round all about? Why can't we just move on to the third exam?" the pinklette questioned, confused.

"Well, you see… The first and second exams might have been too easy. The fact is…we never expected so many of you to still be remaining," the sickly proctor explained. "According to the rules of the Chunin Exams, a Preliminary Round can be held at any stage in order to reduce the number of candidates who lasted during the tests."

"But… Is that fair?"

"It's just… That at this stage, we have to speed things up. As Lord Hokage said, many important guests will be watching. We can't afford to waste their time. They come to see only the best. So if there's any of you that isn't in top physical condition. Now's your chance…" Hayate began to cough yet again.

"_Oh, the irony,"_ Kira thought, shifting her weight onto one foot.

"_Talk about not being in top condition,"_ Ino noted, concerned.

"_That proctor doesn't look so good himself,"_ Hinata pondered, worried about the man's health.

"Sorry about that…," Hayate said, once he got his bearings together. "As I was saying, any of you who don't feel up to this… Now is the time to dropout. The preliminaries will be starting immediately."

"C'mon!" Kiba shouted angrily. "You mean right now?"

"We just finished barely surviving the last exam," Ino whined. "Don't we get a break?"

Kira resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _"Since when has there been breaks in war?"_

"Man, how troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled.

"When do we eat?" Choji griped, holding his belly.

Hearing that, the other hungry combatant held her stomach. _"Ugh, don't remind me, please,"_ she thought grumbly, her gut rumbling with the need to fill it.

Naruto clenched his fist in determination. _"Well, they pulled a fast one, but I'm in! No matter what, I gave my word to Kabuto!"_

"The winners will be finalized by one on one matches, sudden death," Hayate elaborated. "If there's anyone who doesn't feel up to fighting, now's the time to raise your hand."

"_Does he really think anyone is cowardly enough to quit?"_ Sasuke contemplated, disbelieved.

"_My arm is still broken, should I drop out now?"_ Kira thought absentmindedly.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered as she saw her crush jolt in pain.

Sasuke gripped the Curse Mark on his neck, trying to keep it under control. _"The waves of pain… They're coming sooner and sooner."_

The pinklette's face contorted into uneasiness. "Listen, Sasuke, you have got to quit," she whispered, her voice so low that only the Uchiha could hear.

Coal black eyes widened in shock.

"You've been like this ever since you've tangled with Orochimaru, and it's getting worse…!"

The Uchiha growled deeply, refusing to acknowledge this handicap.

"It's that mark he put on you, isn't it? You can't deny it Sasuke." Tears formed onto Sakura's eyelids. She wiped them off before they could fall. "Please! I don't know what would happen! I'm scared!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, willing her to stop her begging.

"C'mon! You know as well as I do that you're in no condition to continue!" the pinklette continued to plead.

"Shut up, Sakura!" Sasuke snapped.

"You think I'm blind!" she retorted.

"Will you please be quiet?"

"You think I don't know the suffering you're going through!"

"That's enough, Sakura…"

The pink haired kunoichi sniffled. Why won't Sasuke listen to her and quit? Why? What does he have to prove?

Tears formed on the rims of her eyes. "I'm going to…tell them about that mark, then maybe you'll…"

Sakura stopped in surprise when she noticed another participate had his hand raised. It was Kabuto.

He supplied a sheepish smile. "Okay, you got me. I'm out."

"But Kabuto…" Naruto spoke, voiced laced with confusion.

Hayate glanced at the white haired genin then at the clipboard on his hand. He flipped through the papers. "Kabuto Yakushi of Konoha, right? Okay, you can go on and step back."

"Got it!"

Kabuto began to walk away, passing by the other competitors.

"Kabuto," the blonde cried out, trying to get his attention. It worked. "Hold on! You can't quit! I don't get it, what's going on?"

Gaara stared at the bespectacled genin coldly. _"Pathetic."_

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but my body is just too beat up," Kabuto answered truthfully. "I just can't cut it. The fact is… Ever since orientation and that face off with the Sound Village team…I had no hearing at all in my left ear. And now I have to put my life on the line…to fight again…right away without a break… I can't do it."

Naruto understood Kabuto's reasons, however, that didn't mean he liked it. He really wanted a chance to battle him.

Sasuke held the face of indifference as he watched Kabuto walk by him. When the silver haired genin sent him a casual wave, he almost narrowed his onyx eyes in suspicion. There was something about that guy that he just didn't like.

"Kabuto, what do you think you're doing anyway?" one of his teammates whispered harshly. "Have you forgotten Lord Orochimaru's orders?"

The bespectacled man just offered him a condescending smirk. "What's the problem? With your abilities, it should be no trouble. This is the chance to proof yourself, Yoroi. After all, you've always wanted to take my place, haven't you? Go for it."

"Hmph," Yoroi scoffed. "You may be Orochimaru's favorite, but be careful you don't push your luck."

Kabuto seemed amused by that statement. "Thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind."

Kabuto smirked evilly as he was leaving. _"Sorry, Sasuke, Naruto. Wish I could stick around and play a little longer. But if I did that, the old me might get stirred up. Can't have that, can we? Might blow my cover. I wouldn't be much use as a spy after that. Besides, I've already done my job. With you here looking after things, you don't need me, do you, Lord Orochimaru? Guess I'll just have to save my fun for later. Until we meet again, Sasuke. Oh, and you too, Naruto."_

Kabuto disappeared behind the doorway.

After a few brief moments, the proctor spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "Anyone else like to leave?" he asked, looking amongst all the remaining contestants. A few more hands were raised, and after Hayate dismissed them, they left.

Sakura bit her quivering lips. _"I can't let this go on. I have to tell them!"_

With her resolve set, she began she raise her hand, only for it to be knocked down a second later by Sasuke. He held her wrist in a tight grip.

"Don't you dare tell them about this mark," he hissed.

She gasped, hurt evident on her face as her eyes began to water. "I don't get what you're trying to proof!" Sakura retorted sadly. "Am I supposed to watch as tear yourself apart? I can't bear to watch it."

"Then don't watch, but stay out of it," he snapped.

She gasped, shocked.

"This has nothing to do with you." He let go of her arm. "I told you before, I am an avenger. For me, this is something far more than an exam. Whether I become a chunin or not, means nothing to me. Am I as strong as I can be? All I want is the answer to that. I can only find out by fighting the strongest, the best. And the best of the best are all here. This is the path I walk! Not you or anyone else can stir me from it!"

Sakura's lips quivered. "Oh, Sasuke…"

"Man! You don't know when to quit!" Naruto bit out, annoyed. "Why are you biting her head off for, you idiot? It's just that she cares about you, dattebayo!"

"Naruto…," the Uchiha cut him. There was a playfully fierce gleam in his eyes. "…You're one of the ones I want to fight the most!"

The blonde was astonished by that statement as it rendered him speechless.

"Hey, this might be a bad time, guys," Kira spoke from behind, almost startling the trio. "But do any of you have anything I can eat?" she finished, deadpanned.

They stared at her incredulously, making her eyes go wide in surprise.

"What's with the look?" she asked in wonder.

"They are about to start the Preliminary Round matchups, and all you can think about is food?!" Sakura hissed, infuriated, almost forgetting Sasuke harshly told her off.

Kira's eyebrows furrowed. "So that means I can't have anything to snack on?"

The others sighed, exasperated, figuring to just ignore her and focus on the competitors for the first round battle.

"Alright then," Hayate spoke up. "We will now begin the Preliminary Round. This round will consist of one on one, individual combat. A full battle intensity. This is not an exercise. There are twenty-two of you remaining. That means that there will be eleven matches. The surviving candidates from these matches will advance to the Third Chunin Exam. There are no rules for this round. You will continue to fight until one of you dies, is knocked out, or concedes defeat. Naturally, those who are losing, can admit defeat before falling prey to a fatal outcome. Furthermore, as proctor, I'm giving a certain amount of leeway in judging the matches. I might occasionally intervene if a battle seems hopeless…to save as many lives as possible. Now it's time to reveal the fated battle matchups."

Hayate glanced at the wall behind him, as did all the other jonins.

"Open the panel," Anko spoke into the mic.

Very slowly, a blue-violet wall, which didn't actually match the brown coloring of the rest of the wall, Kira noted, exposed itself to reveal a green panel behind it.

"The names of each pair of opponents is chosen completely at random," Hayate informed.

"_At random?"_ Kira inwardly scoffed_. "Puh-lease. Why would the matches be randomize? The best matchups are the ones with most entertainment. Wait…" _She absentmindedly glanced off to the side, losing her train of thought. _"…Why do I care again?"_

"Before each match, these names will appear on display. Since there's nothing more to say, let's begin. In a moment, the names of the first two opponents will appear."

All the genins stared intently at the board with bated breaths, wondering who the first round battles will be. It felt like an eternity as names were shuffling rapidly on the screen. The air was thick with silence and intensity.

After what felt like forever, but was really only a few seconds… The machine finally came to a halt.

As the names was revealed, Kira's face whitened. "NOOOO!" she yelled out, completely perturbed.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter twenty six. But what do you expect? It's just explaining, explaining, and more explaining. There's nothing I can really add to chapter that's full exposition. I can't have Kira visiting the daycare or making meals for the rest of team or have her training. They are stuck in one place until all the fights are completed. Or at least…until her match is done. I'm just surprised that it came out as long as it did. And since the chapter is longer than I anticipated, I'll just leave it on a cliffhanger. And because of that, it's the reason why I took as long as I did to post this chapter. I wanted to get the next chapter as close to completed as possible. I should have it up by tomorrow or the day after. **

**Anyway, why is Kira screaming? What has gotten her worked up? Who are the first round matchups? Guess you'll just have read the next chapter and see. Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed as well!)**


	27. Tinted Fragments

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty seven! I hope you enjoy! I did try my very best with these fights. Just fair warning…)**

* * *

Tinted Fragments

"NOOO!"

Everyone watched as Kira shouted. Whether in fear, disappointment, or anger they couldn't tell.

"Damn, why am I first?" Kira complained, not caring on how childish she seemed at the moment.

It was then that most of the participants took notice of her broken right arm, most automatically assuming she's going to lose her match due to her handicap and disability to use any jutsu.

"Oh!" Naruto cried out, coming to a realization. "Kira, how are you going to fight with just one arm?"

Kira gave him a sour look. "Geez, as if I didn't know it already," she replied sarcastically.

"The idiot's right, though," Sasuke interrupted sternly, ignoring Naruto's indignant 'hey'. "You do realize with an injury like that, jutsus are out of the question."

The black haired kunoichi narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying I'm weak?"

Sakura decided to intervene before a three way brawl happened between her teammates. "Kira, we are just worried about you, that's all."

"Well, don't be," Kira said with finality. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." She reached around to pull Yudai from her shoulder and handed the twin tailed feline to the pinklette. "Take care of Yudai."

Sakura nodded dumbly, lips still pursed into a sorrowful frown.

"Mew!" Yudai's blue eyes glowed with worry at her mistress's predicament.

Kira softly patted the cat's head. "No need to worry about me, Yudai. I'll be just fine."

"Will the first two competitors step forward," Hayate announced. "The rest of you may watch the proceedings from the balcony above."

Just as the proctor said that, everyone began filing out to get to higher ground.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto waved enthusiastically as their squad leader started approaching them.

Kakashi gave them a casual wave. "I love for us to have a nice chat over tea and all, but we need to let Kira prepare for her match," he ushered them away.

"But, Kakashi-sensei…!" the pinklette cried out, ready to protest. "Kira's…"

"More than capable of handling herself," he cut off. But he could understand the girl's concern for her handicapped teammate though.

Reluctantly, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura marched up the steps of the balcony.

Kakashi paused next to the kenjutsu genin. "They are right, you know," he whispered low enough only for his words to reach Kira's ears. "Don't push yourself."

Kira inwardly groaned. _"Not you, too."_ Why do they insist on treating her like some delicate teapot just because of a stupid broken arm? It was so frustrated! She's been through worse shit! A damaged limb is nothing!

"Alright! The first match is between Fruofo Geinma and Kira will now begin!" Hayate wheezed out between a fit of coughs. He final settled down. "Are there any objections?"

"No," Kira said plainly.

"Not really," Fruofo smirked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

The proctor nodded. "Alright, let the match begin."

With her hand reaching for her sword, the black haired kunoichi watched calmly as her opponent eyed her with a smug grin on her face.

Flipping a long strand of olive green hair behind her ear, Fruofo raised a mocking eyebrow at her opponent. "So, you're my opponent?" she scorned Kira, studying her enemy and taking notice of her handicapped nature. "Wow, you are already half-dead. You should give up before you get any more broken."

The members of Team Seven were anxiously watching from the balcony, waiting for one of the combatants to make the first move.

Out of nervousness, Sakura gripped tightly onto the metal bar surrounding the balcony to keep participates from slipping off accidentally. The pinklette felt really guilty for not noticing the black haired kunoichi's own injury. She was so hung on Sasuke and the fear of his Curse Mark that she forgot about Kira. A pinged of remorse thrummed against her heartstrings. She felt like such an awful teammate now. No wonder Kira's mad at them.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a clothed hand on her head. But immediately relaxed when the pink haired female detected it was Kakashi.

"Don't worry about Kira, Sakura," her sensei reassured. "I'm sure she will be fine."

The pinklette bit her lip in trepidation. "How'd you know, Kakashi-sensei?" she cried out in frustration. "Kira's a genin like the rest of us! She isn't really that experienced yet. There's no way she can fight with just one arm!"

"How do I know?" The masked-nin causally shrugged his shoulders. He continued to speak before Sakura could. "Remember the whole purpose of the Chunin Exams is bring out the best of each genin's potential through life and death situations. We will just have to see how Kira handles herself here."

Sakura could only nod her head with great reluctance. There's nothing she could do anyway, so no point in wasting her breath.

She heard a bleated noise coming from below her. She glance down to see her arm suffocating Yudai. She must have tighten her grip on the poor feline without noticing.

"Sorry, Yudai!" she quickly apologized to the poor cat as she hastily regained her breathing. The pinklette didn't even protest when Yudai made a small hiss of displeasure before jumping from her arm to settling on Naruto's shoulder.

Emerald eyes settled on the two young males of Team Seven. They both seemed unusually quiet, despite how close they seemed to be by how their shoulders were almost touching. Usually, they would be bickering even with smallest, most childish things. It's ironic seeing them so close and not on a mission nor biting each other's heads off.

However, Sakura could clearly see the one predicament that will make them put their differences aside. Their concern for Kira's welfare. It makes her wonder when and how did the black haired kunoichi make such an emotional impact on the team? Kira has helped Sakura gain some confidence as a kunoichi and even helped her improve in her training. But what has she done for Naruto and Sasuke, the pinklette had to wonder.

Guess she'll never know, but, nevertheless, the pink haired kunoichi couldn't say it's a bad thing. Quite the contrary! It's refreshing not to hear them argue, even outside of missions. Too bad now is a bad time to rejoice in such revelation. Kira's fight against Fruofo Geinma has begun. With a broken arm, how would she handle herself?

Sakura bit her lip in apprehension. She could only hope the battle ends quickly. The ninja Kira was fighting was a Grass-nin. She just sincerely hoped it wasn't another ninja in disguise to test her teammate's abilities. Just like Orochimaru. The pinklette didn't want Kira to end up with the Curse Mark as well.

Kira eyed her opponent carefully, waiting for a subtle change in muscle movement. Fruofo didn't really look like much of a challenge, but she knows better to judge a book by its cover.

"_Never underestimate your enemy. One's arrogance will only be their downfall. Never be overconfident and never let your enemy make the first strike. Always be on guard, no matter what."_

"_Akame-senpai…"_ Those are the words drilled into her as she was trained by the infamous Akame.

Kira missed her old friend and mentor dearly. But now was not the time to be reminiscing about those halcyon days. Despite the tragedies going around them at the time, she was truly happy because her friends were with her. Now's not the time to talk about it though…

Sapphire blue eyes watched passively as the older girl reached into her kunai pouch. Not wanting her enemy take the first move, Kira dashed forward with speeds one would expect from a normal genin.

Fruofo smirked arrogantly. Her hand dug into her kunai pouch and pulled out two kunai. With a quick flick of the wrist, she tossed them at Kira.

Noticing the paper bombs attached to the kunais, the black haired kunoichi opted to twist her body to allow the weapons to whiz past her instead of blocking them with her sword.

An explosion sounded out just as they struck the wall.

In split second, Fruofo appeared in front of Kira, landing a kick against her chest. In response, the kenjutsu blocked the blow with her elbow. She flinched slightly as the kick was stronger than she expected.

Fruofo smirked. "It's not really much fun for me to fight a person who can't even use a single jutsu," she mocked. "I'll finish this as quickly as possible." The Kusa-nin threw a series of punches and kicks.

With one hand holding her katana and the other out of commission, the ebony haired female had no choice but to try to avoid as many blows as possible. Although, Kira could see her opponent's strikes… Just for the sake of humoring her, she let Fruofo land a couple of blows on her.

A fist connected with her jaw, sending the kenjutsu user flying and crashing against the wall. She heard someone shout her name in agitation. Probably Naruto.

"I can't believe I have you as an opponent," Fruofo mocked her, voice laced with disappointment. "I wish I had someone more challenging to face again. Maybe that cute Uchiha teammate of yours will provide me with more of a challenge." She sighed. "Oh, well." Tossing a strand of olive green hair beyond her ear flamboyantly, the grass kunoichi held a malevolent glint in those silver colored orbs of hers. "You better stay down like a good, little girl. Get up, and I guarantee that you will only prolong your suffering."

Kira glared fiercely at the woman.

Fruofo sneered. "What's the manner, kiddie? Did I hit a nerve?"

"Kira is getting creamed out there," Ino spoke.

"Troublesome. She should have forfeited when she had the chance," Shikamaru said logically.

Little did they know, Kira was inwardly smirking. With a swift pull of her hand, the kunais the Kusa kunoichi threw came flying back towards her with ninja wires attached to them.

Eyes widened in surprise, Fruofo sprinted to the left to dodge them. Anticipating her movement, the black haired kunoichi sent a hard kick in her abdomen, knocking the air out of her lungs and sending her flying.

"_I have to keep my abilities to a minimum,"_ Kira inwardly reminded herself. _"Especially with that creepy snake watching!" _She sent a disgusted glare at the disguised Orochimaru. _"Something about his aura reminds me of Esdeath. However, it isn't as dark and sadistic as hers, but still… I don't like it."_ She took her eyes off the snake sannin before she could be seen by him.

Through her peripheral eyesight, she could see Fruofo coughing and wheezing as she struggled to stand up. Kira raised an eyebrow at such a pathetic display. _"I must have hit her harder than I thought,"_ she hummed. Even if that were true, the Grass-nin must be incapable of taking hits much, much worse than a simple kick.

The Kusa ninja glared spitefully at the Leaf kunoichi. Wiping the dirt off her chin, she growled. "You little bitch! You're going to pay for that!" She stood back on feet, silver eyes never leaving her opponent. "I was going to go easy on you, but you've done it now. I'll make sure to end you as painfully as possible!"

Fruofo did a series of hand signs, finishing it off by slamming her hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Flying Stones Jutsu!"

Kira felt the sensation of the wall behind her crumbling. With a thick cracking sound, the hardened wall began to break apart into relatively small pieces of sharp rocks.

"Kira, watch out!" Naruto shouted out in warning as he helplessly watched as the sharp minerals of earth fly towards the black haired Konoha kunoichi at rapid speeds. The blond witnessed, with great reluctance, as thousands of hard, needle-like rocks showered upon his female best friend.

Damn! If it wasn't for these stupid rules and guidelines, the hyper ninja would have interfered immediately with a couple of shadow clones. There's no way Kira can survive out there, not without any help.

However, that didn't mean he was giving up on his teammate. As much as he wanted Kira to get her arm looked at, he wanted her to wipe the floor against her opponent. The blond wanted her to start off their team with a winning streak just to boast about how amazing Team Seven is.

But standing here watching…was just so frustrating! Without any jutsus, Kira is practically helpless out there. Fortunately, she's smarter than him, so she can find an opening and nail her opponent once and for all!

Naruto witnessed from the corner of his eye, Yudai hissing quite loudly. The next second the twin tailed cat leaped from his shoulder, only to be caught by the tail by the Uchiha.

Sasuke held Yudai securely in his arms to keep the cat from interrupting the match. Although, the last Uchiha appeared calm and collected on the inside, he was just as agitated as Naruto was. He had no doubt Kira was strong, but without the use of both arms… That will leave most ninjas vulnerable.

He shouldn't have let her participate, not with a serious injury like that! After this match is over, he'll persuade…no, demand her to see a doctor to get her arm checked out. He knows how stubborn Kira can be at times, but he'll block out all her complaints and drag her to the hospital, kicking and screaming if he has to!

The dust finally cleared.

Fruofo eyes widened in disbelief. "Where did she go?" The sound of a clinking metal reached her ears, and on instinct, the Kusa-nin whirled around and met it with a kunai.

Kira clicked her teeth out of annoyance. She thought she had her. She had managed to avoid her earth jutsu, only suffering a few minor scratches along her legs and torso. Twisting her body around while still in midair, the black haired kenjutsu user's heel made contact with Fruofo's jaw. A sickening crack and a sharp yelp was heard as the Grass kunoichi was sent airborne.

Before her foe could regain her bearings, the kenjutsu user flew into the air, doing a quick somersault, and providing a heel drop against the Kusa kunoichi's abdomen.

Fruofo yelped as a sharp pain coursed through her insides as she crashed onto the hard, unforgiving floor.

"Way to go, Kira!" Naruto cheered.

To Sakura, it seemed that her teammate is doing just fine without the use of her arm.

"The girl's good! I expect no less from a student of my eternal rival!" Gai flashed Kakashi a shining grin.

The genin of Team Seven opted to just ignore him. Their sensei gave him a casual glance. "Huh? Did you say something?" he asked, aloof.

The Green Beast held his head in bafflement with animated tears streaming down his face. _"Ah! Kakashi, why do you have to act so cool?"_

Kira got into a stance, eyes sharp, waiting for her opponent to either make a move or forfeit the match. She watched vigilantly as Fruofo struggled to stand up.

The Grass kunoichi coughed up some blood, splattering it against the ground. Her ribs were aching in agony. That earlier kick hurt like hell! That leaf brat has a powerful foot for such a scrawny looking girl. And the concrete floor didn't help either!

"That's does it!" Fruofo seethed. "You're going to pay, you little bitch!"

In blink of an eye, Kira felt something slam into her gut, causing her to let out a painful gasp as the air was completely knocked out of her lungs. She vaguely heard the scream of her own name, but couldn't comprehend it. She felt another blow against her back, causing her to fall over.

"Earth Style: Flying Stones Jutsu!"

Kira quickly twisted her body to avoid being skewered by stones. She instinctively did a one handed backflip as the whistle of several kunais and shurikens came her way.

Fruofo let out a sly smirk. _"Now I've got you." _"Earth Style: Earth Hold Jutsu!"

The black haired Konoha-nin watched, unexpectedly, as the wall began to move. Sensing danger, she tried to move away, only to be stopped cold as another kunai was hurled her way. She clicked her tongue in annoyance as the ground closed around her, trapping her.

She struggled fruitlessly to remove her body from this earthy prison, but it was no use. She was completely stuck!

Fruofo laughed triumphantly. "That's my earth hold jutsu. It traps opponents inside it, making them unable to move a single muscle."

Kira merely scowled the taller woman.

The Kusa kunoichi's smirk grew widened. She tapped her finger against her chin, almost mockingly as she knew the Leaf kunoichi was incapacitated. "What should I do?" she thought out loud. "Oh! I know!" A sadistic glint shone in her silver eyes. "I haven't tried this before, but you'll be a good guinea pig."

As the others were witnessing the match with rapt interest, although, they already figured who was going to win. There was no way Kira stood a chance without chakra. A shinobi is vulnerable without the use of jutsus. It's the most common knowledge. It's like throwing raw meat at a pack of hungry wolves.

Though, the Rookie Ten were intrigued that the black haired kunoichi could even last that long. They've never actually seen her fight before, so this came to them as a surprise and somewhat impressive.

Kiba almost snickered. "Kira should have forfeited when she had the chance. She's almost as stupid as Naruto!"

"Y-you shouldn't say such things about Kira, Kiba," Hinata scolded him quietly. "She's a part of our village. W-we should be rooting for her."

The Inuzuka gave the Hyuga heiress a sideways glance before turning to Shino.

"What do you think, Shino?"

"I think it will be wise to observe then to make pointless assumptions," Shino stated indifferently.

Kiba resisted the urge to scoff and bit back a retort, finding the match more interesting than to argue with his stoic teammate.

Fruofo threw in a series of hand seals. She watched with sick amusement as Kira's widened then glazed over. Her genjutsu had worked! Now, it was time to end it.

The walls of the jutsu dissipated, however, the black haired didn't move a single muscle. Not even fully aware of the approaching danger coming her way.

"What's Kira doing?" Naruto questioned, concerned. "Why is she just standing? Move, Kira! Get out of the way!"

Sasuke was also probing for reasons why their teammate's movements suddenly restricted. He activated his Sharingan. He flinched slightly at the pain on his neck. Damn Curse Mark! His deep red eyes scanned both combatants.

"She's under a genjutsu."

"Huh?" Both Naruto and Sakura turned towards the Uchiha with looks of utter confusion.

Coal black eyes narrowed. "Kira is under a genjutsu," he repeated once more, evenly, though there was a hint of anger hiding behind it.

"Kira's in a…genjutsu?" Sakura spoke, frightened for her teammate's safety. "Does that mean it's over? She's going to lose?"

"Don't worry, Sakura!"

The pinklette reeled her towards the blond in mild surprise.

"Kira won't let something like a silly, little genjutsu stop her!" he proclaimed, offering the pink haired kunoichi his usual goofy grin, going back to cheering Kira on afterwards.

Sakura, for the first time,saw how much Naruto believes in them, believes in his team's capabilities. He never doubts them, not even for a second. He's so stupid and stubborn to a fault, but that's probably one of the few traits she secretly admires about him.

Following her teammate's lead, she cheered Kira on. "C'mon, Kira! Break out of that stupid genjutsu already and kick some ass!"

Kira knew she was in deep trouble the moment she witnessed Fruofo performing a series of hand signs. Out of a sudden, the olive haired Grass kunoichi transformed into a girl about Kira's age with brown hair with two pigtails hanging over her shoulders and vibrant pink eyes. She wore a teal blue blouse, a yellow skirt, and brown shoes adorned her feet.

Her heart seemed to freeze upon instantly recognizing the female figure before her. "Y-Yuki?" she muttered under breath, as if saying her name would make the girl vanish.

The usual level headed kunoichi's sapphire blue eyes widened, utterly befuddled. Her heart almost completely stopped, a tinge of guilt building up. Her Hanshahikari almost fell out of her numb and sweaty hand.

A quick series of flashbacks entered her mind, offering a variety of different, quick, and flashy images of them spending time together, laughing together, hunting wild beasts, and defending each other, though Kira did most of the protecting.

What is this…? Yuki can't be here! She shouldn't be…! Kira left her! She left her back at the Capital! She shouldn't know she's here, and no one should know Yuki's face!

Just then, the Yuki branded knife.

"It's useless! She can't hear you!"

Kira's eyes widened in disbelief. Her voice… That's Yuki's voice! But it didn't look like she was speaking directly to her.

"And besides, what kind of monster would kill the people most precious to them, illusion or not?"

When Yuki brandished a knife and started charging with the intent to kill, something inside Kira snapped. Her eyes turned cold, colder than glaciers falling off frozen mountains. All feelings returned to her with a violent torrent of implausible emotions.

It felt like an eternity passed. Time seemed to slow down. The near stillness filled the apprehensive atmosphere. It would make people feel like we're suffocating from it, but not for these two.

With a quick flick of her wrist, Kira brought her sword down, feeling it slice cleanly through flesh.

All the contestants watched with baited breaths as both Fruofo went charging at a semi-conscious Kira, most of them waiting for the Grass-nin to finish the match.

Almost all of them were completely aghast when blood spurted out of the Kusa kunoichi's mouth the next second and she collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"What just happened…?" were the murmurs whispered around the room as the genins were still in shock at the unexpected outcome.

Hayate immediately rushed to check Fruofo's pulse to see if she was still alive, taking note of the large gash across her torso. It was faint, but it was still there. She was alive, but barely, however, if she did not get medical attention soon, she will surely die from blood loss.

After the inspection, the proctor stood up, coughing into his hands. "Looks like the match is over," he pronounced. "The winner of the first round is-"

"I forfeit!" Kira swiftly cut him off.

The room fell silent as everyone seemed to be processing her words.

"WHAT?!"

A roar of utter incredulity and flummoxing cries sounded throughout the room.

Naruto was the most perplexed about the situation. And being usual self when faced with something that confuses him, he shouts out the state of confusion.

"Kira!" he shouted out to his teammate. "What do you mean you quit?! You won the match!"

"Are we allowed to do that, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked their sensei, confusion evident in her voice.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. He was dumbfounded as everyone else in the facility. "I don't know. This has never happened before."

The black haired kunoichi gave a sheepish laugh. "Sorry, Naruto. This… This is not my style."

A painful groan sounded out before the blonde could shout out a retort.

"How…?" Fruofo croaked out. "How…did you…break...my genjutsu?"

"You attacked," Kira replied simply, removing the kunai that was pinning her hat to the wall.

"What? I…don't understand."

"I don't expect that you do." She flicked her sword to get rid of the blood, then sheathed it.

"But you…got rid of the genjutsu so quickly," the Kusa-nin wheezed out. "Did you use…some sort of jutsu?"

"…No. I simply attacked and that's it," the kenjutsu answered, surprisingly calm.

"I still don't…understand. My genjutsu… Did it mess up? It was supposed to show someone…you cared about." Fruofo coughed. "Obviously…it did the opposite."

"…It worked. However, there was one of flaw." She turned to face the Kusa kunoichi, completely impassive. "It is because she's precious to me that I ended her life quickly," she spoke in an eerily calm voice. "No matter who is, whether it be friend or foe, even if it's someone close to my heart, if we happen to be enemies on a battlefield, I won't hesitate to strike."

Kira removed herself from the stage, leaving a flabbergasted Fruofo behind to be picked up by the medics.

That look in the girl's eyes… Fruofo couldn't describe it, yet…somehow it was very frightening. It was too calm as she was stated something so ominous, almost vacant, and that what made it so scary. It was like the calm before a giant, violet storm whips up.

"Okay…," Hayate coughed into his hands, as the medics took the Kusa-nin away. "Since Fruofo is incapacitated and Kira forfeited the match, no one will be advancing to the finals."

Kira, finally making it up the steps, stood beside Sakura. She ignored blatant puzzled and somewhat disturbed stares they were sending her. Yudai hopped from Sasuke's shoulder to her mistress's, purring while rubbing her face affectionately against the ebony haired kunoichi's.

"What?" Kira yelled, finally becoming fed up with the looks.

Sakura was the first to speak, seeing as the boys weren't going to open their mouths anytime soon.

"Kira?" the pinklette spoke, slowly, worrying in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, without missing a beat. "Why wouldn't I be?" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "So I quit the match… Big deal? Why would want to show my skills off to bunch of snot-nosed, rich people? No, thank you."

Sasuke was practically glaring daggers at the oblivious girl. His hands unconsciously balled into a fist.

"_She's… She sounds almost like 'him'!"_ Sasuke thought, seething.

"Look," the ebony haired girl sighed. "What's done is done. You guys should worry more about the next matchup."

As if on cue, the screen stopped shuffling through names before stopping on two.

"Looks like you're next, Sasuke," Kakashi spoke, breaking the awkward silence between his genin team, nudging the last Uchiha forward.

The raven haired ninja closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep his temper in check. It would be no good to get all riled out before a match. He will confront Kira and deal with her later.

"Oh, and Sasuke… Don't use your Sharingan," Kakashi whispered low enough so only he could hear. Coal black eyes widened with shock at the hidden notion of the message. Does Kakashi know about the Curse Mark?

With a swift jump, Sasuke landed gracefully on the stage.

His opponent was covered in a purple outfit from head to toe as he climbed down the steps, a smirk hidden behind his mask.

The Uchiha flinched when his Curse Mark started acting up again. He held his neck where the mark was placed. _"This thing… It seems to responding to my chakra,"_ he thought, constructing a way to prevail through the fight with this small nuisance at work. _"I've got to fight him without using my Sharingan, and even my own jutsus are off limits. Hmm, maybe I can make him laugh himself to death,"_ he mused.

He smirked. _"Whatever. Let's get on with this."_

"The second match is…Yoroi Akado vs. Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate announced. "If you are both ready, begin the match!"

"Oh, I'm ready," Yoroi replied, smirking, doing a hand sign.

"So am I." Sasuke got into a defensive stance.

The purple clad-nin quickly tossed several shurikens Sasuke's way, which he swiftly deflected with a loud cry. However, the Curse Mark began pulsing again, causing the Uchiha to stagger backwards.

"_Already?!" _He fell on the ground. Onyx eyes widened for a fraction of a second before Sasuke twisted his body back to dodge a blow from Yoroi.

Shoving a kunai into the ground, he stopped himself from propelling any further. Kicking his leg off, he tripped his opponent, causing him to fall with a mighty thud, trapping him between his legs. Sasuke caught Yoroi's arm before he could strike him with it.

"He got him!" Naruto roared out cheerily.

Yoroi scoffed. "Really?"

Twisting his arm around, he held Sasuke's collar. His hand began to glow with his chakra pulsing through it.

The raven haired ninja's body suddenly started to weaken as his tight grip on the purple dressed shinobi loosened, giving Yoroi ample time to slam his fist into the Uchiha's chest, causing him to groan in pain.

"_All my strength…,"_ Sasuke thought, puzzled. _"…Suddenly it's gone."_

Yoroi then slammed his chakra coated hand on Sasuke's head while simultaneously slamming him to the ground.

Naruto and Sakura were surprised when Sasuke seemed to begin losing his strength.

"My chakra," the Uchiha gasped out. "You're stealing it…!"

Yoroi laughed maniacally. "You're just figuring that out now?!"

Kira watched the spectacle with an unreadable expression. A frown was evidently sketched on her face, a contrast to her usual cheerful demeanor, watching in silence as she observed the two fighters with calculating eyes.

Sasuke was still crying out in pain as his chakra was slowly being drowned from his body. If this goes on any longer, he's going to die!

"Get…off me!" Summoning up on what strength he had, he pushed his legs up and kicked his assailant as hard as he could.

"Still got some strength left, huh?" Yoroi sounded amused. "Impressive…for a guinea pig."

"…_That was close."_ Sasuke was breathing heavily, trying to get his bearings together.

"Don't worry, little man. I'll make this short and sweet." Yoroi charged, his hand glowing with chakra once more and assaulted the unsteady Uchiha with a series of blows, which the latter dodged, wobbly.

The purple dressed ninja laughed mockingly. "What's the matter? Is that really the best you can do?"

In retaliation, Sasuke tries to jab him with a spinning kick, only to have his opponent dodge it by leaping away.

"_I don't have the speed to keep away from him. And I don't have a chance at a close quarters fight. I need the think of something fast!"_ The Uchiha reminiscent that his predicament is ironically similar to Kira's in her match.

However, that doesn't mean he was going to forfeit! He wasn't about it let Kira show him up. There is more at stake than just simply losing a fight. His honor and pride as both a ninja and a man are at risk.

When did his manliness come to play? By not wanting to be outdone by a girl. How humiliating would that be for him, an Uchiha and child prodigy, to be outshined by a clumsy girl, like Kira?

Naruto, getting fed up with Sasuke's lousy display in his own match, started to shout irritably. "Hey! C'mon, Sasuke! What was that? And you call yourself an Uchiha? You're going to let this goon walk all over you? Stop messing around and get your ass in gear!"

Sasuke gave the blond a mildly irritated glare that went unnoticed by the oblivious knucklehead ninja as his gaze shifted towards Lee and back to his opponent.

Although, Kira swiftly noticed the subtlety. _"Does Sasuke have an idea?"_ she noted analytically. She gave a sideways glance at Lee. _"But why would he look at Lee? I can understand Naruto for that obnoxious comment, but why Lee?"_

She raked her brain for any kind of useful tool or skill Lee has that Sasuke could use in his match, and trying to scrutinize them with the Uchiha's own abilities. She smirked. _"Ah. So the little, hotheaded idiot learned something from his previous failed match, after all."_

Just as she expected, Sasuke kicked Yoroi in the jaw, sending him to the air. The latter gave a cry with mixture of pain and surprise as he was sent airborne. He spun and leapt into the air after him.

Lee was shell shocked. _"That's my move!"_

His sensei was equally shocked. _"How did he learn…?"_

"Okay, I admit it. I kind of borrowed that move." Sasuke's breath was hitting against Yoroi's ears as his message trailed over. "But from here on out… It's all original!"

Yoroi panicked. "The Dancing Leaf Shadow?!"

"You're finished!" Out of nowhere, the raven haired ninja let out a strangled cry of agony. The Curse Mark started acting up again! His whole body began to spasm as the signature marking inaugurated to his upper neck and face. _"Not again! It keeps getting stronger and stronger!"_

"_No, I won't this thing take over! No way!"_ With sheer willpower, he impressively managed to suppress the mark on his own, much to the astonishment of those who know about his Curse Mark, like Orochimaru and Anko.

"Here we go!" He proceeded to throw an upright kick at Yoroi, which he blocked with his right arm. Using the momentum from the kick, Sasuke twisted his body around and jabbed the purple clad Konoha shinobi in the face. Afterwards, he continued his assault with a series of punches and kicks as his opponent was falling towards the ground. "Lion's Barrage!" He finished it off with a powerful drop kick on the man's torso, knocking him out cold.

From the action, Sasuke skidded roughly across the floor.

Hayate checked up on Yoroi. "Well, this one's had enough." Glancing at a still conscious Sasuke, he continued. "I'm declaring this match over. Sasuke Uchiha may move to the final stage!"

Naruto and Sakura were jumping with joy while Kakashi seemed relieved. Kira was, uncharacteristically, expressionless, which made Sasuke frown for some unknown reason.

He didn't know why he felt so displeased by her reaction, or lack of. She didn't seem happy about his winning, like their other two teammates, nor did she look angry by him proving himself superior to her, as she usual does. Her face was just…blank. Nothing. She wasn't, at least, a little impressed? That made his scowl deepen.

Sasuke almost collapsed out of exhaustion, but a steady force kept him upright.

"Hmm, not bad," Kakashi drawled out, reading his orange book as usual.

Sasuke smirked.

"Funny. You're technique was very similar to Gai's taijutsu. When you fought with Rock Lee, you must have used your Sharingan to copy it."

"Hey, Sasuke! You won in such an uncool way! You came out looking like you're the one who got beat up!" Naruto laughed boisterously.

_"This kid is something else,"_ Kakashi thought, impressed. _"To already develop his Sharingan to such a level. And to think…we haven't even seen his full Uchiha potential yet."_

He placed a steady hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Alright then, let's go. We've got to seal away that Curse Mark," he whispered back.

"What?! But what about the other matches? I want to see who gets to go off into the finals!" Sasuke argued.

The jonin's visible eye narrowed. "Enough, Sasuke! I gave you enough slack already," he scolded his stubborn student. "If we don't seal up that mark soon, who knows what kind of underlying consequences it will have."

Realizing that he inevitably lost the argument before it even begun, the Uchiha, quite reluctantly, stood up on shaky legs.

As he was leaving with Team Seven's jonin leader, he held his hand towards his neck, hiding his mark from prying eyes.

After a moment of silence, the platform was once again shuffling through a series of names before stopping on two.

"Alright. The next match is Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi!" Hayate announced.

The two opponents stepped down the arena.

"Begin the match!"

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter twenty seven! Oh my god! I don't know what to feel. Part of me feels proud because this is my first original fight scene in this fanfic. Another is quite scared on the responses I will get on whether the fight was good or bad. And also, I wanted to show Kira's match in the Preliminary Round, but I didn't know what to do about the others. And I concluded that I will be showing some of the matches, like I did with Sasuke. However, before you harp on me, it's more from Kira's side. It will give her look at everyone's potential and abilities. Not all the fights will be shown though, just one's that I think show cases of some characters growth as...well...a character. Now, on to some clarifications because I feel like you guys will have questions.**

**First of all, why did I name an OC, Fruofo? I don't know. It was just thing that came to mind. I don't think too much on minor OC names, especially if they are only served to only be there for one or two chapters.**

**Next, who's Yuki? She would be explored later. Way later, I may add. Just think of the genjutsu as a little unexpected [not so much since I'm telling you] foreshadow for future chapters. But we did learn something…interesting about Kira, didn't we? Morbidly so.**

**And lastly, Sasuke's manliness? Okay, this going to need more elaboration than the other two. Hmm, where to start? Ignore every fanfic you have ever read and stick just to the canon manga/anime of Naruto…to further understand my interpretation. Looking back on Sasuke's childhood, before the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke is always trying to live up to his father's expectation and, by extension, Itachi's. Even going as far as saying 'But I'm your [Fugaku's] son'. He looks up to his father and brother, already concluded the childlike mindset of 'men are warriors'. And Mikoto, being rendered to a simple kind hearted and nurturing housewife and mother, didn't help matters either as Sasuke never got to see or hear about her tales as a kunoichi. He doesn't even seem to confide in her when it's about ninja training. It's either his father or Itachi. I think this further sets Sasuke's mindset that 'men are warriors [or ninjas, in this case], and women are caretakers'. Of course, he could have asked her mother about her life once he was mature enough to come out of the stereotypical 'all boys trounce girls' thought process, but it's too late now. And his eventual fangirls, afterwards, just made matters worse, as it proceeded to lead to 'all women need a man in their life' or the lesser degree, 'all girls want a cute boy'. I guess, what I'm saying is that Sasuke is a little surprised and disappointed at Kira's lack of reaction, as he thought she'd be fawning over his victory, like the his typical fangirls. Sasuke…just doesn't understand women, let's put it like that. He just doesn't understand females.**

**Okay, a quick note… I know some of you are already putting on some arguments out there trying to counteract my reason for Sasuke's stereotypical 'boys are stronger than girls'. I don't go by that, okay?! I always hate that notion! But remember, Sasuke and the rest of Team Seven and the Rookie Ten are only twelve [going into thirteen, but that's beside the point]. There's still some level of idealism, innocence, and naivety among them. Some more so than others. They are still children, after all! Ninja or not! You guys, can say that 'well, their genins now, so they count as adults'. That statement is not entirely true. Actually, it isn't true, at all! It was never once stated or even implied in Naruto that once a ninja starts to wear a headband, they not only qualify as a ninja of their nation but as an adult as well. That assumption is only a fanon thing that was exaggerated to give thirteen year old children a reason to drink alcohol and have sex without it seen as disturbing and repulsive. However, being an adult is a sign that one's maturity has fully developed. And there's no way a thirteen year old kid is as mature as twenty year old adult. Their mind and body has still needs development, and this includes on the maturity side as well. **

**That doesn't mean this story will stay idealistic. There will be senses of realism. You just have to remember that this is Kishi's Naruto first and foremost, not someone's interpretation 'of what it could/should be like'. Well, it's mine, since I'm writing this fanfic. Naruto is a light, idealistic, and happy manga with aspects of darkness every now and then. Truthfully, I can turn this into a dark fanfic real quick, if I wanted to. Although, to me, it just wouldn't be Naruto, if it became too dark and depressing. Realism is nice and all because we, as authors, writers, and readers, are real, and they, characters from an anime, are not. But having some idealism is not bad either. It wouldn't be an anime, if it was TOO realistic.  
**

**Furthermore, even a dark fanfic can be idealistic in it's own twisted way. Idealism runs two ways. There's the 'happy-go-lucky' way then there's the 'dark and twisted' way. Realism means anything that's the most rational and logical result to a given situation, depending on who is involved in such problem. We all have different ideas on what realism is, so this could be very vague and subjective. However, there are ways to spot idealism. We all know how to spot the 'happy-go-lucky' type, but do we know how to spot the 'dark and twisted' ones? Simple. It's the same thing just reversed. It's just taken what undoubtedly should be 'good and happy' and manipulating and twisting it to the dark side. Most dark Naruto fanfics will qualify as a dark version of idealism. Though, they still show realism, so it's hard to spot. However, the main thing to spot is when the 'dark' aspects are taken up to eleven. Although, the 'dark and twisted' version of idealism are still hard to catch on.**

**Now, of course, this is Naruto, it is filled with idealistic characters, like Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya, etc., however, like I said, I will be adding some realism. It's funny how most of the 'good' characters never or rarely have any consequences for their actions. Naruto, for instances, has Tsunade, most of the time, always giving him what he wants because he complains and throws a fit until he gets his way. Okay, first of all, isn't Konoha is supposed to a be a military government, right? Not dictatorship, because it seems the people still get to vote on some circumstances. Guess, it's more of an monarchy. Well, whatever. Just how does a leader of the whole village let a little brat do whatever the hell he wants because he throws a temper tantrum? Naruto never seems to suffer any consequences for his actions [but that's due to Kishi probably wanted him to have a near easy future due to his troubling past]. Yes, he has a dark past, so why punish him any further? Dark past or not, every action a person makes SHOULD have a consequence. And the consequences will not be GOOD all the time. It will be too idealistic! That's where the sense of realism comes to play.**

**So giving that note, I, originally, wasn't planning any major character deaths, as I love all the major characters, although, some I just can't remember. But now... there might be some. So if your favorite character ends up dying, then I'm sorry. Don't hate me or this fanfic! Oh, and Kira, isn't off the hook either. I treat, or try to treat, all characters fairly. I may have favorites, but I don't let favoritism get in the way, like most authors who love to bash on certain characters do. Everyone will be treated as equals and on how Kishi displays them in canon. **

**I hope all this makes sense. Anyway, please read and review! Constructive criticisms are always welcomed!)**


	28. Underestimated

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty eight! Um, I don't know what to say. Just some more Preliminary matches. Yeah, enjoy!)**

* * *

Underestimated

Kira watched each match with mild disappointment. Almost everyone seemed way too arrogant and it cost most of them dearly. She grimaced. They were all so full of themselves. She can see it in their faces. They all thought they were fighting for some prize or glory, despite the speech the Hokage gave before the matches began.

Arrogance. The black haired kunoichi wasn't amused in the least. None of them peeked her interest. Arrogance is merely an illusion one surrounds themselves in to feel a sense of superiority that wasn't there to begin with.

Although she kept her impassive façade, she was deeply disgusted on the inside. She despised supercilious people. It was those types that always meet an early death on the battlefield. Not knowing their limitations, thinking they stand on a higher pedestal than those they find inferior to them.

Her mind wandered back to Sasuke's match. His match was one of the only ones that didn't dissatisfy her as much. He managed to overcome his disadvantage and use his opponent's overconfidence against him, and turned his previous loss before the exams into a win for his match. _"I can see why people call Sasuke a prodigy,"_ she mused. _"But… He still has a long way to go."_

Shino was the next person she found interesting. She didn't know much about him. Actually, she didn't know much about any of her classmates, except for Naruto, since they were always glued to each other. However, she found Shino's use of his… What were they? Oh, yeah, his insects. She found his effectiveness of his chakra sucking bugs very intriguing. And the boy himself seemed to be a very intelligent being.

Kira knew she had to figure out a countermeasure if she were to ever face Shino in combat. However, she did know his one true weakness. And that was his over reliance on those insects of his. All she had was find a way to get past his precious bugs. Hmm, maybe a bug repellent may suffice, she amused. It really will be hilarious that chakra sucking insect die by a little bug killing spray in a can.

Nevertheless, she wouldn't be cruel enough to kill them. At least, not all of them. Hey, there are always casualties in a battlefield, whether intentional or not. She just needed a strategy to immobilize them.

"Well, no matter who is next, it'll just be two weirdos," Naruto scoffed.

"You're one to talk, Naruto," Kira reprimanded him.

Sakura laughed at the blond's pouting face. It was quickly silenced when Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is no time for laughter, Sakura." Sensing her confusion, he pointed at the board. On it read 'Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka'.

Both girls looked at each other with mild contrite before turning away in disdain.

"Good luck, Sakura," Kira whispered as the pinklette walked past her.

Emerald eyes widened in surprise then a gentle smile graced her lips. "Thanks, Kira."

Both kunoichi faced off against each other on the area. Muscles tensed, ready to deliver the first strike, only thing stopping them was waiting for the proctor to begin the match.

"I… I never thought I'll fight you," Ino spoke softly, as if she was already beginning to regret this matchup. "At least, I didn't think it will happen so soon. Don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Of all the people Ino could have gone up against, it would have to be Sakura, wouldn't it?" Shikamaru droned.

"I know," Choji groaned. "I hope Ino will be okay."

"Begin."

As the proctor finally let the match start, Kira was observing the spectacle passively, ignoring Naruto's cheering all the while. She watched as both girls went into a series of punches and kicks.

This match wasn't really impressive to say the least, but at least Sakura was trying. Truthfully, the black haired kunoichi wasn't really expecting a win out of her pink haired teammate. Although she was envisaging some improvement from her female teammate. Hopefully, being in one on one match without any of Team Seven's help would have Sakura showing off that inner fire she always had but never showed.

"That's it? That's all a kunoichi is good for?"

Kira's eye twitched in annoyance at the dismissive comment made by Neji. Didn't he just witness her matchup against that Grass kunoichi? She was pretty sure that fight showed that female ninjas are just as capable as males, and not for flower arranging like they were taught at the Academy.

That female exclusive session at the Academy was a total waste of time. The black haired female barely paid any attention to the lessons, as she found them totally pointless. If she wanted to know something as frilly as making flower picking, she would have offered to have a job as a florist.

Really… Kira pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to keep control of her growing irritation. She just hoped she wasn't dealing with a sexist imbecile. Right now, Neji was making Sasuke look like a priest in comparison. And that's saying a lot!

Team Seven's kenjutsu user giggled at the thought of the broody Uchiha dressed in a priest's outfit giving out wisdoms of spirituality, acceptance, and preservation. She had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh, ignoring the weird looks Naruto and Kakashi were sending her.

Looking at each other and shrugging their shoulders, the remaining men of Team Seven presumed to watch Sakura's match against her rival, Ino.

Ino managed to land a blow in Sakura's gut, causing her to recoil from the damage. Seeing this as an opening, the blonde reeled back a fist, preparing a powerful punch that would knock the pinklette out.

However, she panicked at the last second, and delivered a harsh slap across her opponent's face instead.

Sakura was in shock as to why her former best friend turned rival didn't finish her off. She had the perfect opportunity! Judging by the look on Ino's face, she was just as surprised by her sudden hesitation.

That made the pink haired kunoichi's temper raise. Does Ino still think she's the same little girl with low self-esteem back from their Academy days? She didn't made it this far to be looked down upon like a fragile flower! She made it this far to become a strong ninja! She wanted to be an individual, not live in her rival's shadow forever!

She tightly clenched her fist. "Alright, listen up, Ino," Sakura pronounced, getting the blonde's attention. "I'm not going to fight with you over Sasuke!"

"What did you say?!" Ino yelled angrily.

"I'm not the weak, needy girl I used to be. And you're not even on my radar, you're not Sasuke's type! Ino-pig!"

"Sakura! You better watch it! Do you have any idea who you're mouthing off to?! Don't press your luck with me, billboard brow!"

Naruto seemed slightly nervous. Two angry women is something almost all men wanted to avoid.

"Did you hear that stuff, you guys?" he asked anxiously. "Sakura was so mean. I've never seen Ino so mad before! I've never seen her look so scary!"

"Hmm, yes, but there's more to it than that," Kakashi replied.

Kira decided to let their sensei give a mini lecture to their clueless, little knucklehead. She figured out what the pinklette was going for. Pushing the right buttons to make the Yamanaka feel aggravated. But isn't she being a bit of hypocrite while doing so? She isn't exactly Sasuke's type either. But who was she to judge? Kira didn't know what the Uchiha's sexuality was. She often believed he was an asexual asshole.

The black haired kunoichi shrugged her shoulders. Oh, well… Whatever works, she guessed. The match was starting to get boring anyway. Hopefully, this endeavor will help the battle intensify just a smudge.

"So I'm a flower that hasn't bloomed, huh?" Sakura muttered under her breath, glaring intensely at her rival.

"_Ino,"_ she thought, reminiscing about their friendship together. _"All along, I've tried to live my life by what you said to me so long ago. I thought that if I've tried hard enough, I could do it. That I could become a beautiful flower instead of a bud all by myself. Always waiting, but never blooming. So I set my sights on you because I wanted to be like you from the start. You set an example for me that gave me a goal to strive towards! It's because of that moment that I've made as far as I did! It's why I'm here today… But now, I don't want you to hold back. It's time I surpassed you! If you don't give me your best shot, then all of this will be pointless!"_

Sakura untied her headband, letting her hair loose. She then re-tied around her forehead. Understanding the significance of this, Ino did the same, hiding a faint smile.

"_This is when we become a real kunoichi, huh, Sakura?"_ Ino mused as both girls finished tying their Leaf headbands.

"_This time we'll do this right. No holding back. A fair fight… And I'm going to win!"_ both fighters' inwardly declared.

They reeled back their fists and swung it forward, making their punches connect, causing a minor burst of chakra to expel. Both girls skidded back from the impact, seemingly unfazed.

Sakura made several hand signs, creating two clones in the process.

"_Just a plain old jutsu?"_ Ino inwardly laughed at the pathetic attempt of a distraction. "This isn't just some ninja academy graduation exam. Do you really think you can beat me with a basic ninja art like that?"

The blonde braced herself as the pinklette and her clones charged at her. _"If I look carefully, I can find out which is the real one."_

Sakura made a simple hand sign. Sending chakra to her feet to increase her speed, catching Ino by surprise as she accelerated and socked her across the face, her clones providing an opening for her before disappearing.

Kira witnessed the performance with an impassive expression, sapphire blue eyes gleaming calculatingly. However, she inwardly felt proud at how her pink haired teammate was using what little arsenal she had in such a creative manner. _"Looks like all that time getting you into shape paid off, huh, Sakura? It better had, or else I would have been…disappointed."_

Ino rolled across the floor like a ragdoll.

"I'm not some crybaby anymore!" Sakura exclaimed. "You play with fire and you're going to get burned! Let's see your best, Ino!"

Standing on one knee, Ino wiped the blood from her lip. "It's not like I needed your invitation, you know." She stood up, an air of confidence radiating from her. "I'll give you my best, but you're not going to like it!"

"You're doing awesome, Sakura! Awesome!" Naruto cheered.

"Powerful strikes using chakra. Top notch considering she's a rookie. I've never seen Sakura this good before." Kakashi seemed to take a new interest in the frail member of Team Seven.

The blond seemed weirdly fazed by this statement. He glanced behind him. "Hold on… You're not saying she's better me, are you?"

"No, you're the greatest," the silver haired jonin replied sarcastically.

Kira decided to chime in with her own sardonic remark. "Kakashi's right, Naruto. You're so great that they made this pointless Chunin Exam just to honor how awesome you are."

The orange clad ninja pouted. "You don't have to be so mean, Kira."

She gave him a sideways glance. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." She diverted her eyes back on the battle.

Both kunoichi charged and swung a punch at each other, ending in a deadlock. They bounced back, opting to throw shurikens, which cancelled each other out.

Minutes passed, and the battle was still raging on. Kira was beginning to get bored again. Sakura and Ino engaged in a nonstop fury of taijutsu, albeit rather sloppy, she may add. Their hand to hand combat was full of holes and openings.

It was apparent that Ino was getting exhausted. _"Man, since when did she get this strong?"_

"_I can do this! I know I can!"_ Sakura was just as tired, but she wasn't about to give in and let Ino beat her!

Both girls managed to knock each other across the face, sending them both flying back and skidding roughly across the floor.

"This isn't how this was supposed to go! How can you be evenly matched with me?" Ino shouted, venting out her frustrations.

Sakura smirked. "I guess you're right, Ino. Your obsession with your looks and your hair can't be surpassed. I've been training too hard to worry about that stuff."

Kira inwardly scoffed and rolled her eyes. _"Yeah, right. Just a few weeks ago, you were trying to act like a cute yet sophisticated girl, so Sasuke would go on a date with you. And wasn't I the one who told you to stop worrying about your looks and train harder? Hypocritical much, aren't you, Sakura?"_

That callous comment seemed to infuriate the blonde. She pulled out a kunai from her pouch. "You're going to pay for that! I've had enough of you making fun of me!"

"_Then just ignore it,"_ the black haired kunoichi mentally said, knowing full well that it was a basic psychological tactic. One of the oldest tricks in the book, but still seems to work on a lot of unwitting pawns.

"What an idiot," Shikamaru grumbled. "Ino's falling for her trap. She's so riled up by Sakura, there's no telling what she'll do."

"Aw, man, I hate it when she's like this," Choji agreed.

The blonde kunoichi held her ponytail with one hand, and, with a quick flick of her wrist, chopped it off with a kunai.

Almost every seemed to gasp in shock and surprise.

Kira couldn't help but to pinch the bridge of her nose in exasperation. What is so shocking about a girl cutting her hair? Sometimes people…are such simpletons. She frowned, eyebrows furrowed while she glanced at her own strand of long ebony hair. _"I should cut mine…,"_ she thought absentmindedly.

"You think that'll help?" the pink haired kunoichi mocked her opponent.

"That's it!" The blonde angrily threw the chopped off strands of her hair on the floor. "See? I don't need this!" She made a hand sign. "Alright, I'll put an end to this right now. Get ready to tell everyone you lost to me, billboard brow!"

The blonde placed her hands out in her signature circle form.

"Look, I know you're frustrated, but that's pointless," Sakura pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, we'll just see about that."

"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer jutsu," the pinklette recited. "It's a jutsu that allows the user to take over their opponent's spirit, controlling their body for a few minutes by discharging all their own spiritual energy and striking their enemy with it. But despite its power, there are major flaws to this formidable jutsu that makes it extremely dangerous. First, the user's discharge spiritual energy can only travel in a linear fashion, and moves at a very slow speed. Second, even if the spiritual energy misses the enemy, it can't return to the user's body for several minutes, leaving them vulnerable to attacks."

Ino scoffed at the reasoning at why using her signature jutsu now is a fatal mistake. "So what? I don't care. I won't know unless I try!"

The pink haired kunoichi braced herself. "If you miss, it's all over. You do know that?"

"Ninja Art…"

Sakura sprinted around to avoid the dreadful jutsu.

"…Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

The audience watched as both opponents came to a standstill with heads drooped, waiting anxiously to see if Ino's jutsu was a success or not. The blonde feel down to her knees.

Sakura began chuckling. "What an unfortunate choice, Ino."

Kira listened as whispers went around the room that Ino's jutsu must have missed. However, the ebony haired kenjutsu user felt that something was off. It seemed…too easy. Ino isn't that much of idiot, is she? Especially, since Sakura pointed out all the potential flaws of her jutsu.

The black haired kunoichi is going to need to lecture Sakura on that later, she reminded herself. One must never reveal any secrets or weaknesses of themselves or the opponent's in a battle.

First one is obvious, as it would put the user in a disadvantage. Unfortunately, the second can also has its shortcomings, if the person flaunting about their opponent's weakness out in the open is cocky and arrogant, for starters. One never tells their opponent's their weakness. It ruins the edge one has against their enemy, and makes their enemy aware of their own flaws, making them quickly think of an alternative solution for their jutsu to work.

If Sakura does end up losing this match, then it's because she became cocky and overconfident. Confidence is good, but overconfidence leads to arrogance, and being arrogant hints to one feeling superior for no apparent reason, which in turn will became disastrous for that person.

Kira frowned in utter disappointment. She's really going to need to teach Sakura some restraint. Sensing her distress, Yudai rubbed her face against her mistress's cheek, causing her to self-consciously scratch her behind her ear, making her purr.

"You're done, Ino," Sakura stated confidently. She tried to step forward, only to realize, much to her dismay, she was stuck, caught in a tangled strand of blonde hair streaming with chakra. "No way!"

"You fell for it, Sakura," Ino smirked. "Ha! I finally caught you!"

"It can't be…!" The pinklette's face was one of shock and disbelieve.

"I'm afraid it can. All those hand signs earlier was just an act to fool you…to trick you into stepping in the trap I laid for you. And it worked!" the blonde explained, after coming up with such a cunning diversion. "Now you can't move at all, can you? You're being held by a special rope made by my hair with my chakra forged into it. Now that you're trapped, I can take over your body and make you say you'll forfeit the match." Ino made her signature hand sign. "There's no way I'll ever miss with this jutsu now!"

The pink haired kunoichi struggled to release her feet from their binds, but to no avail. _"I can't move!"_

"Now! Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

This time the jutsu was truly a success. Kira couldn't help but to sigh lightly. Guess this is it for Sakura. She really hated it when people became arrogant. It leads to disasters such as this.

'Ino', using Sakura's body, raised her hand up high in the air. "Now, I, Sakura Haruno, would like to say that I…"

"NO!" A boisterous, young male's voice shouted indignantly.

Kira glanced over at Naruto as he preached to Sakura to fight against Ino's jutsu. She felt a strange mixture of emotions flowing through her. On the one hand, she felt proud and happy on how much confidence the blond has in their pink haired companion. Conversely, she sensed a painful, unsettling tinge in her heart. Although, it was very faint, it was there and the feeling seemed so foreign to Kira.

Logically, she decided to ignore it. It'll be a waste of time pondering on such unrelated concept. The black haired kunoichi was not one to wonder about unnecessary things, especially if it has nothing to do with the task at hand.

Kira watched silently, as Sakura seemed to be having an inner battle with herself. She glanced over at her orange clad teammate as he was still cheering. _"Did Naruto's cheering get through to her?"_

"Release!" 'Ino' cancelled her jutsu, returning to her own body.

Both kunoichi was breathing heavily, reaching the peak of their limits. It looks like the time-consuming match was finally drawing near its end.

"How can you have two spirits in you?" Ino gasped out, confused. "Just what are you anyway?"

Despite being breathless, Sakura smirked. "Someone who is just as strong as she is beautiful. I mean, a girl's got to be tough if she's going to survive something like this."

Kira scowled. _"That's my line!"_

Sakura and Ino charged at each other one last time. _"This ends right now!"_ Using what remaining strength they had, they punched each other's faces, sending one another flying and landing roughly on the unforgiving floor. Both kunoichi were knocked out, leading Hayate to declare the battle a draw.

Emerald eyes struggled to unveil itself.

"So you're finally starting to wake up."

She heard familiar voice speak up. The first person Sakura saw was a battered Ino, sitting next to her own beaten body.

Tears began to form. "Did I… Did I lose?" The pinklette felt the feeling of disappointment and anguish swell inside her. All that hard work to improve herself… Was it waste of time? Was she this weak?

"That's no fair. I'm the one who wants to cry. To think I tied with you."

That revelation shocked Sakura and a strange sense relief flowed through her.

Smiling, Ino held up a headband. The pink haired kunoichi quickly deduced that it was hers.

"Guess you finally became a beautiful flower," the blonde said, praising her old friend.

"Ino…," Sakura whispered tearfully. She reached for her headband and took it out of the blonde's grasp, retying it on her head.

"But, Sakura, the next time we fight, you won't be able to take the easy way out by fainting. And don't forget, I won't hand over Sasuke to you either," the Yamanaka taunted.

"Oh, yeah? Well, that goes double for me, Ino! You ugly pig!" Sakura retorted angrily.

The pinklette felt something tap against her forehead.

"Isn't it a little early to get riled up over a boy?"

Sakura glared up at her assailant, knowing that satirical remark anywhere.

Kira was staring at her with a deadpanned expression, munching on a cookie.

"The girl who's always chasing after a boy, enters her first serious battle and ends up evenly match with her opponent, and finally wakes up crying after her match is over. You are such a little girl, Sakura," Kira teased.

"Who the hell asked you, Kira?!" Sakura yelled at her teammate furiously.

"Well, seeing as I'm your teammate, I have permission to critique your performance any way I see fit," the black haired kunoichi stated nonchalantly. "And I've got to say, your training could use more work. There were so many mistakes and openings."

"Shut up, Kira!" the pinklette growled. "Stop making fun of me! You got didn't make it pass the preliminary round either!"

Ino looked between the two female members of Team Seven in utter confusion.

"But the real reason you loss, Sakura," Kira spoke, getting serious. "Is because you became arrogant."

Emerald eyes widened, appalled.

"Confidence is nice and all, but don't get too confident. It will often lead to mistakes."

Sakura stared down at her feet, feeling ashamed.

Sensing her teammate's distress, Kira tapped the box of cookies she made Yudai retrieve from her apartment playfully against the pink haired kunoichi's forehead.

"Hey now, no need to feel so down. It's a rookie mistake. Everyone makes them," she reassured her. "Here!" She placed the arrays of chocolate chip cookies in front of her. "Have a cookie."

Smiling, Sakura took one. "Thanks, Kira."

"You too, Ino."

Face scrunched up confusion, Ino followed her best friend's example. "Uh, thanks, Kira."

Feeling pleased, the ebony haired girl fed one to her cat. Yudai sniffed the round shaped pastry and gave it an experimental nibble. Mewing in pleasure, the twin tailed feline munched happily, the rest of the cookie disappearing in seconds.

Kira rubbed the back of her head affectionately. "You know, you'll love chocolate chip cookies, Yudai. I mean, who could resist such a divine delicacy?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Kira and her love of cookies is just as bad as Naruto's love of ramen.

Seeing as Ino already left, joining her team in the stands not far from them, Sakura decided to do the same.

She may not have moved into the third round, but she felt like she was stronger than when she started the Chunin Exams.

The next match started, and it was between Temari and Tenten. It was only about ten seconds into the match, and Kira already knew how it was going to end.

It seemed like someone else felt the same.

"Ah, man, this is embarrassing," Shikamaru groaned. "The Sand Village wins again."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, being his clueless self. "The match just started."

"It's over."

"Give me a break! What makes you so smart? Why don't you explain it to me, so I can understand?"

Kira decided to interrupt with her own logic. "Shikamaru's right, Naruto. This match was over the minute it began." Seeing her blond teammate open his mouth to contradict her, she quickly intercepted. "You need more battle experience to understand these kind of situations, Naruto. Just watch and you'll see."

His face twisted into one of the confusion before resuming to watch the match with great curiosity.

"Battle experience?" This time, the lazy Nara was the one to speak, uttering his confusion. "You make it sound like you're more experienced than the rest of us genins."

Sapphire blue eyes took a quick glance at him, before her eyes turned to the practically one sided battle between Temari and Tenten. "Just speculation and observation is all," she spoke, matter of fact.

Seeming to lose interest in the matter, Shikamaru turned his attention towards the match.

A weapon user vs a wind mistress… There was no absolutely no doubt who was going to be the victor. It was plainly obvious. So obvious, that Kira was uninterested in the match due to its predictability.

Understandably, there was small squabble after the match between Tenten's squad and Temari's.

The next battle was Shikamaru vs Kin, the Sound-nin whose team Sasuke had brutally assaulted. Kira rarely remembered what happened, which is very uncommon for her. Justified by the fact that she was unconscious for the most part due to her injuries caused by Orochimaru. Even saying his name leaves a disgusting taste in her mouth.

All the black haired Konoha-nin recalled was her crying. She barely ever cried! Not in years! Why was she crying? She didn't even know the Oto team, so why did she care on how cruelly Sasuke mauled them? If she recollected her thoughts and memories, weren't they the ones that attacked during the gathering of the Chunin Exams? So what was the need to shed such pitiful tears? Maybe…she was getting soft… Or was it…something else that caused those salty waterworks?

There was something inside her that ached. That twisted painfully in her heart at seeing all those marks scouring Sasuke's body. It made Kira really worried that she was losing a friend.

Kira decided to ignore those repudiate thoughts and focus on the next match. She needed to know every bit of everyone's strengths and weaknesses as she can.

Speaking of which, she glanced up to see that the snake was gone! Where was he? It must have snuck out during the battles, most likely after Sasuke's match. He was only interested in the Uchiha, after all. Kira gritted her teeth, she should have paid more attention! There's no reason to tell Kakashi-sensei. He mostly likely already knew and sent Sasuke someplace safe and well-guarded. That's why he was gone for quite awhile.

All Kira could say that Shikamaru's match…was absolutely brilliant. It was almost like watching a game of chess. She knew he was smart guy. Lazy, but smart. But she didn't think he was that intelligent. He must be the cleverest person this room, besides from all the jonins and all. Intelligent and resourceful, a deadly combination.

Finally, it was Naruto's turn! The ebony haired kenjutsu user smiled at how fired up her blond teammate got.

"Good luck, Naruto," Sakura spoke, grinning.

"Do your best, Naruto," Kira added in politely.

Yudai mewed her own praise of success for the blond.

"Now for the eighth match, Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka," Hayate announced.

"I've been waiting forever for this!" Naruto exclaimed excitably. "Sorry, Kiba, don't take it personally if I blow you away."

Kiba grew aggravated by that crude remark. "Grr, that's just what I was going to say! Only not so politely! Right, Akamaru?" The little puppy yipped in agreement.

"Oh, yeah? Well, talking is easy. Let's see what you've got say at the end of the match!"

"Little squirt…!" Kiba placed Akamaru gently on the ground.

"What a second… Are you kidding me?" the blond insinuated. "What's the puppy doing here? He's just going to get in the way."

"Deal with it. I never go into battle without Akamaru," the Inuzuka argued.

"_Too much dependency is not a good thing,"_ Kira noted with a scowl.

"C'mon! Isn't that against the rules or something?" Naruto asked the proctor.

A dark eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _"You… You can't really be serious? There's no rules in combat, Naruto,"_ the black haired Konoha kunoichi deadpanned.

"No," Hayate said evenly. "Like Shino's bugs, they are a part of him. It is within the rules."

The blond seemed dumbfounded by that revelation. He quickly regained his composure. "Whatever! I do my best work with a handicap."

Kiba scoffed. "Ha! We'll just see about that. Akamaru, you just stay right here and leave everything to me. I've got it."

"Go on, Naruto!" Sakura cheered. "You can't lose to this jerk!"

"Look, I feel sorry for you, so I'm going to finish you with one shot, okay?" Kiba vowed vehemently.

"Yeah? Is that right? Man, you're even dumber than you look if you think you can beat me, dattebayo," Naruto proclaimed cockily.

"Damn, you sure talk tough for such a little squirt!"

"When you're ready, begin the match," the proctor announced.

"_Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry! All-fours Jutsu!"_ Chakra seemed to seep out of Kiba as he got on all fours. His nail extended into claws. In a blink of an eye, he charged at Naruto, elbowing him in the gut, hard.

The blond flew back from the impact, seemingly unconscious.

"This little guy is going to be out for awhile. You can all the match," the Inuzuka told Hayate.

Kira listened at everyone's whines and groans at how easily Naruto was defeated. She couldn't help but frown at how little that thought of her teammate's abilities. Don't they know never to underestimate their opponents? Why are all the genins here so pathetic?

Sakura glanced behind to meet Kakashi's gaze. He gave her a one eyed smile, which she returned with one of her own.

Emerald eyes shone with confidence for her blond teammate. _"So that's it. I always made fun of his boasting. I thought he was crazy."_ She began reminiscing about Naruto's growth during Team Seven. Like all the others, she thought he was some pathetic loser, always challenging Sasuke and asking her out on dates constantly. However, as time passed, she began to realize he was something more. A charismatic, creative, goofy guy with a big heart.

Naruto's body started to move as he shakily stood up.

Kiba was shocked at seeing this. "What? No way…!"

"_But I was wrong about him! C'mon, Naruto! Show him what you got!" _

"Don't ever… Don't ever underestimate me!" Naruto proclaimed, wiping the blood from his cheek.

"Atta boy, Naruto!" Sakura cheered loudly.

Kira smiled fondly at the boy's determination.

"Yeah, yeah, more tough talk," Kiba scoffed indignantly. "Take a look in a mirror. You're a mess!"

"Ha! I just wanted to see what you've got. Frankly, you hit like an old lady," the blond taunted. "You'll have a better chance of winning this if you sent that puppy in to fight for you."

"Damn you," the Inuzuka growled. "You're going to regret that. C'mon, Akamaru!"

The puppy yipped as both man and beast sprang into action. Kiba dug into his beige pouch and pulled out a handful of small purple balls.

"Smoke grenades…," Naruto muttered, realizing what they were.

"Take this!" He tossed them in front of the blond and they exploded, creating a purple cloud of smoke.

Naruto's vision was blinded by the smokescreen. It made him agitated as he couldn't see when his opponent will strike, nor provide a counterattack for when he does.

His worst thoughts came true as he was being pummeled from all different directions with no way of countering the attacks. It was frustrating to say the least.

"_I've got to get out of here!"_ Desperate to escape, the orange clad shinobi dashed out the smoke, only to meet a barking white puppy, who knocked him back in.

"He fell for it!" Kiba smirked.

There was a moment of agitated silence. The smoke finally cleared to reveal an unconscious blond and a happy Akamaru running towards his owner.

Much to everyone's stupor, the puppy chomped down on Kiba's arm.

"Hey… Akamaru, what are you doing?" the Inuzuka asked, shocked that his own dog and best friend would suddenly turn on him.

"Surprise! Gotcha!" a familiar voice rang out. 'Akamaru' vanished, revealing Naruto using a transformation jutsu.

Kira smirked. "That's what you expect from the number one most unpredictable ninja of Konoha."

The battle went on for quite some time. It an was interesting spectacle. At least, more intriguing than all the other matches so far.

She watched as Kiba feed Akamaru a small sphere shaped pill. _"Food pills?"_ She read about those pills in books, but she's never actually seen them used in action before. It was said to be some sort of chakra enhancement pills. It reminded her of one of those drugs the Capital will use on their military to boost their speed and strength considerably in return for a gradually degenerating mentality. Was it any wonder that the army became a bunch of lapdogs? They were practically brainwashed!

The black haired kunoichi examined with the mix feelings of fascination and balefulness as Akamaru's fur turned red. She never partakes to drugs really well, no matter what they may do. It always left a foul taste in her mouth to see such abstract uses of such…so called remedies.

"_There's no need for such uncanny thoughts,"_ Kira inwardly scolded herself, despite the clenching and unclenching of her left fist.

She felt tap on her shoulder. Turning, she was meet with Kakashi's concerned gaze. Inwardly confused at first and feeling slightly panicked at the thought of her inner emotions being noticeable, she feigned a smile to hopefully ease her sensei's worries…and possibly to an extent, her own.

The silver haired jonin's expression didn't waver from the nonexistent innocent demeanor. He knew deep down that she uses that innocent smile too keep others from truly seeing how dispirited she is. Similar to how Naruto uses his goofy grin and mischievous attitude to escape from his lonely childhood.

The only difference was that Kira seemed to have so much practice in it, that it was hard tell when that smile of hers was genuine or not. The only reason he could tell is fake now was because all throughout the preliminary rounds, she had only spoken a few words. Normally, genins going through their first Chunin Exams will be at awe at almost everything going on around them. However, Kira seemed to be completely…uninspired. Maybe even unsatisfied. The way she stared…just watching matches, like a hawk, seemingly detached from the world, unnerved him for some reason.

Sometimes, Kakashi wondered if he should take her to Inoichi… To have the head of the Yamanaka clan probe through her mind to check to see how truly stable she is mentally. He went through Kira's records, which she personally documented in exchange for citizenship in Konoha, so he knows all about her past, thanks to her consent.

Kira's past… Unpleasant will definitely be the understatement of the century. The mask ninja had a feeling her past was bad, but that…that was not what he was expecting! He had asked the Hokage if he sent any experienced Yamanaka to check on her mental state. He told him that he had, but she had blatantly and aggressively refused, saying that it wasn't part of the deal and that she doesn't trust strangers.

Kakashi knows what it's like to have something as personal and morbid as one's own dark history. After the death of his father, he became stoic and emotionless. Shutting himself off from the rest of world and taking multiple missions to keep his mind occupied. His detachment from the world caused him to avoid allies and comrades alike.

The silver haired jonin didn't want Kira to repeat his mistakes. Though, she still cares about her team members and always seems to put their safety and well-being before anything else. That's a good sign! At least she was taught the importance of friendship and teamwork. While she may seem fine at first, Kakashi feared that one more major trauma will be enough to drive Kira over the edge. However, he could be exaggerating though. Simply seeing her records isn't the same as asking her personally to determine how psychologically damaged she is.

Nevertheless, Kira's attitude has definitely changed during the course of the Chunin Exams and it has gotten worse after her match…might have been due to the genjutsu. And her statement of killing loved ones, even if they did turn traitor, for the sake of the mission and self-preservation unnerved him. It reminded dreadfully of his younger self, putting the success of the mission before the safety of one's allies. It's also confusing as the black haired kunoichi didn't seem to be following that path. It didn't seem that Sasuke, Naruto, nor Sakura noticed this unsettling change of demeanor in such a short period, even if it is very subtle to the untrained eyes. They probably thought of her being in a bad mood and that she'll get over in a matter of days.

Kakashi concluded that he needed a second opinion. Didn't Tsukikaze teach Kira some of the basics of what she missed out during the Academy? Maybe he should ask the special jonin about her judgment of her. After that, he will determine whether a visit to Inoichi will be requisite to keep her psychologically stable. He just hoped that she didn't develop any self-destructive tendencies.

As Kira was still eyeing him with a look of confusion. To avoid unwanted questions and other prying eyes, he merely pointed at her hand. Perturbation flashed across her face, then she glanced at her hand to see it dripping minuscule of blood. She didn't realize how far her nails had dug into her skin, nor did she feel any pain. Most likely, she was probably too wrapped up in the matches to notice, however, for the black haired kunoichi, that's highly improbable. She is always alert, no matter what the circumstance. She can't remember the last time she was ever relaxed.

Kira fumbled with her pouch. Trying to open it with only one functional hand was not that simple, especially if the hand was covered in red fluids, causing tiny red stains to appear all over the small, beige bag.

Sakura turned, wanting to know what Kira was thinking of Naruto's match. She's awfully quiet so far. She thought she'd be more enthusiastic about it… This is Naruto, after all. The pinklette didn't know how to describe it, but Kira and Naruto have always been so…close. Their closeness is understandable, given the fact that they were each other's first friends. Naruto, being Konoha's pariah, and Kira, being a foreigner.

Emerald eyes flashed with disquietude once she noticed crimson blotches on the pouch as her tomboy teammate fumbled to open it. "Kira, what happened to your hand?" she shouted, concern laced in her voice.

Sakura's alarming tone caught Lee by surprise. "What's the matter, Sakura?" he asked, coming to stand by the pink haired Konoha kunoichi's side as she was inspecting a sheepish Kira's hand.

The pinklette wasn't paying any attention to a frantic Lee. Her agitated thoughts were more focused on Kira and her bleeding hand. "How did this happen?"

"I… I guess, I got a little too…excited, and my nails broke skin," Kira answered awkwardly. Yudai mewed her concern.

Sakura shot her a look of pure skepticism. "I heard people getting worked up and accidentally piercing their skin with their nails. But this…" She held the black haired kunoichi's hand, staring at it with consternation. "…This is taking it up to eleven!"

She was meet with silence from her teammate. Sighing with exasperation, Sakura pulled out the medic kit, which Kira was trying, albeit clumsily, to open. She pulled out the disinfectant and cleaned the remnants of blood. Afterwards, she wrapped her hand in bandages.

"Thank you, Sakura," Kira mumbled, after she was done.

"You've got to be more careful, Kira," Lee admonished.

"Lee's right," Sakura added. "This isn't like you. I've never pictured you as the self-abusive type." Emerald eyes glowered with vexation. "What's got you so worked up?"

Showing her growing concern for her mistress, Yudai licked her wrapped hand as a sign of reassurance and mewed softly.

She smiled at their concern. They truly were naïve brats with good hearts. "…I got distracted. Look, you shouldn't worry so much about me, guys. Naruto's match is reaching its climax."

Momentarily forgetting about Kira's minor self-inflicted injury, Sakura and Lee looked on in earnest to see that Naruto had turned the tables on Kiba. Somehow, he had managed to knock Akamaru out. The scene that was before them was one of a desperate Kiba throwing multiple shurikens at Naruto, who panicked slightly and dodged them to the best of his ability.

"Aw, I missed Naruto's youthful comeback against Kiba!" Lee whined.

Both Sakura and Lee resumed to take their interest in Naruto's battle, completely forgetting about their one sided argument with Kira, much to the latter's relief. So many questions… How annoying! She may not look like, but Kira does enjoy her privacy more often than not. Paradoxically, that's something she usual lectures Sasuke on for being antisocial and secretive, when she herself is an introverted individual. All within good reason, she tries to convince herself.

The orange clad shinobi was again at a disadvantage, thanks to Kiba's superior speed.

"Damn, I can't counterattack. He's too fast," Naruto complained. He was, yet again, met with a fist to the face, sending him against the floor and sliding roughly across it. As long as the Inuzuka had the Uzumaki on the defensive, there's only a slim chance the latter could win.

However, that small window of opportunity seem to come when Naruto farted in Kiba's face! As hilarious as it was, it was blond shinobi's chance to turn the tide of the match in his favor.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto produced five shadow clones, all of which circled around the dog boy.

Confused at all the unmoving clones, Kiba grew impatient. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

As if on cue, one clone threw a punch at a stunned Kiba, making him stumble back.

"Na…"

The clones kicked him in the air.

"…ru…to…"

The real Naruto performed a powerful drop kick on the airborne Kiba, sending him to the ground with a hard crash.

"Uzumaki Barrage!"

Seeing Kiba unable to continue, the proctor declared Naruto the winner of the eighth match and a participate in the third and final stage of the Chunin Exams.

Kira didn't know want to think about the outcome of the match. On the one hand, she wanted to praise Naruto for his win, but on the other hand, she sought to advise him on bettering himself for his next challenge because if it wasn't for that well timed…predicament, Kiba would have been victorious.

The black haired kunoichi simply smiled pleasantly as the boy in question made his way up the staircase with the huge grin on his face.

"Naruto!" she called out to him cheerfully.

"Hey, Kira!" Naruto, sadly bypassed an extremely shy Hinata, who seemed to want to give him some medicine, without so much as a glance in her direction, much to her disappointment.

When he was within arm's length, she wrapped her arms around him in an affectionate hug, to his embarrassment. "Naruto, I'm so glad you won!" Kira cried out happily. She inwardly concluded that it's better to be lucky than unlucky, as not everything is set in stone. The environment and circumstance can change at any given time. It's just a matter of bending it to one's will as long as possible.

"I was awesome, wasn't I?" Naruto proclaimed, although his cheeks were still tinted a light, pink color. She relieved him from her embrace, smiling joyfully at his success.

"Naruto, you did it! You won!" Sakura praised him also giving him a hug, but less…passionate, for lack of better words, than Kira's and it ended quicker, much to his disappointment.

"Congratulations on such a youthful win, Naruto!" Lee congratulated him.

"Thanks you guys for cheering me on," was the blond's shy response.

Seeing her mistress praising this orange dressed weirdo, Yudai hopped onto Naruto's shoulder and rubbed his face adoringly, causing the blond to chuckle lowly, before the feline returned to her mistress's side.

Realizing something important, Kira dug into pouch. "Oh, right… You're injuries… Let me fix them up for you." After many stressful attempts, she managed to draw out her first aid kit. She pulled out some wipes. "Stay still now, Naruto, this'll only take a second."

As she was cleanly the boy's wounds with gracious smile on her face, inwardly she contemplating whether or not to witness the rest of the match as all members of Team Seven have already competed, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to the finals without her and Sakura, due to their matches ending in a draw. Well, her match wasn't as much as a draw… Just her refusing to show off her skills to such money walking, lazy, pathetic trash. All teens have some form of rebel bone in them, don't they?

There's only six people left to go, if she recall. The two Hyuga, Hinata and Neji, that Sand sociopath, Gaara, that sound guy, she forgot his name, and the chubby Leaf ninja who likes to eat a lot…Choji was his name, correct?

Kira truly did hope the rest of these matches won't be a waste of her time. Because most of the matches have been boring and uneventful so far. The rest better pique her interest! The preliminary battles are nearing its end, and endings are always supposed to be the most exciting! She just hoped she wasn't meet with disappointment.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter twenty eight! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Yeah, yeah… I know people are going to complain on how unoriginal these matchups are. But really, originality? Can you really expect that from this? Yeah, sure I could have switched up the matches, but really… It will still be unoriginal as dozens, if not, hundreds of fanfic authors and writers have done it before. And truthfully, would have done a better job than me, seeing as I'm more or less a rookie when it comes to fight/action scenes. Although, I will say I'm steadily, yet subtly, improving. Yay, me! However, it really isn't about the matches, but more or less Kira's views on them, and as you can see…she's very uninterested. Aw, Kira… Isn't she a joy?**

**Now for something I like to discuss… Mary-sues. This topic has been harping on me for quite awhile now. And it won't define a mary-sue, per say… Just some definitions of a mary-sue are stupid and ridiculous in my opinion. Let me share why…**

**First off… How does a character having a tragic past count as a mary-sue trait? Let for example, if an author were to make an OC, where he/she was raised in an abusive household…that counts as a character being a mary-sue? It's really and utterly laughable. Why? Well, if an OC is within the frames of a story, like Naruto for example, then you should half-expect the OC to have some sort of tragic past. With all the wars and ninja battles and assassination attempts going on… This goes for all OCs who are written in a not-so pleasant anime/manga, especially in Angel Beats where having a tragic past is required for an OC to be in that particular anime [unless it's either an AU or after the storyline]. If it's anime/manga with hugs and giggles, and the biggest obstacle is getting a love interest to like you back or a socially awkward person trying to fit in at school, having a tragic past…is bit over the top and unnecessary. So tragic past? It depends on the anime/manga and its setting [unless AU].**

**Description of said OC… I don't know if this is more ridiculous than the first or not. How a writer describes their OC does not define them as a mary-sue. They should be able to tell us how their character looks and dress however they want. It's only when the go over the top or when it becomes too far, like saying all the guys find her beautiful and all the girls are jealous of her beauty, which probably makes them a questionable mary-sue. But really, there are already some characters in-universe that are like that. Do they count?**

**With all the definition of a mary-sue… These are two major factors that get to me, as they are very ambiguous. It really depends on the writer's talent as…well…a writer. But really given these…definitions of a mary-sue the actual creator's characters can count as mary-sues as well. As they are OCs in their own right.**

**Well, I'm done discussing mary-sues. **

**Feedback? Yes, please. Just like any other author, reviews inspire and motivate me to keep going. So leave as many reviews as you can! I really appreciate it!)**


	29. Condensation

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty nine and the last chapter of the Preliminary Rounds. I feel like some people are getting frustrated because Kira isn't badass enough. That she isn't doing some super powerful jutsu to blow her opponents away. I just want to point out that being a badass isn't everything. Yes, it's enjoyable to see a character march through any obstacle through sheer force and willpower, but there's more to a character than that. Now, that I think about… This part of Naruto is more about Kira's interaction with other characters [Team Seven and the residents of Konoha] than it is about her fights. Plus, she's still 'new' to this, and given the fact that the other characters aren't really that strong [going by canon] in part one… It's safe to keep her power level at minimum. This probably should have been notified in the first chapter. Sorry, just thought of it. But she will be more of a badass later on. Power levels, like everything else, takes development…slow, long, painful development. That's all. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Condensation

As Naruto and Sakura were lamenting with excitement, Kira contemplating on her boredom, although, she doesn't outwardly show it. Ennui… That's basically what she felt throughout the timeframe of these events. What was there really to gain from all this? Simply a higher rank in a shinobi forces? As the Hokage said before, it's to establish friendship between nations, but the black haired kunoichi sometimes wondered if these events are really just demolishing it and give villages a reason to feel superior over one another.

"_I wouldn't put past them to plot some sort of surprise attack,"_ Kira thought, sardonically.

The next match… Neji Hyuga vs. Hinata Hyuga.

The kenjutsu user raised an unexpected eyebrow at this.

Both Hyuga genins entered the stage, one looking stoically confident, and the other positively scared. It really shouldn't be hard to guess who is who.

"I never thought that you and I would have to face each other, Hinata," Neji said.

"Nor I, brother," Hinata said, unsure.

Hearing the conversation Sakura was utterly confused. "What'd she call him?"

"Brother?!" Naruto shouted out, baffled. "Those two are brother and sister?"

"They are both descendants of the Hyuga clan, one of the ancient and honorable families of Konoha," Kakashi elaborated.

"Okay, but they are related somehow, right?" the pinklette asked.

Kira observed their conversation with mild interest.

"Yes, in the way of a branch of a great tree is related to its trunk. So, technically, they are more like cousins."

Naruto seemed unconvinced. "The trunk of a tree?"

"Yes. Hinata belongs the Hyuga's main household, directly descended from the head of the clan. While Neji's family is a one of the few side branches of the clan."

"Still… They are family and now that have to fight each other," Sakura voiced her concern. "I feel for them, must be hard."

"Not all families are close, Sakura," Kira snorted. "Sometimes… It's better to just be a single child to avoid needless conflicts like this."

Each person stared her with shocked expressions at her not so vaguely morbid attitude. Sakura was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Um, Kira?"

The black haired female member of Team Seven tilted her head towards her pink haired friend, indicating that she was listening.

"…Are you alright?"

A thin black brow raised, telling her to intricate on her explanation.

"Well, ever since…the Forest of Death… You've been acting really…weird," Sakura explained, slowly, trying to find the right words without upsetting the girl. "Did something happen?"

Kira sighed. Annoying. "Nothing is wrong, Sakura," she said reassuringly. "Sorry for troubling you." She put on a guarded smile.

"Oh… Okay." Somehow, the pinklette seemed even more unsettled by that off putting smile. However, Naruto, being as dense at reading people as he is, seemed perfectly fine with it.

"C'mon! Let's just watch this match!" Naruto yelled out, eagerly.

Everyone looked at each uncertainly before following the blond's lead.

"Alright! Begin the match!" Hayate announced.

Neji immediately took an offensive stance. "Before we do this," he started. "Let me give you a word of advice. Hinata, listen to me, withdraw now," he said darkly. "You know you were never meant to be a ninja."

Hinata was horrified at this cruel revelation by Neji.

"You're too kind and gentle. You seek harmony and avoid conflict. You allow yourself to be easily swayed by others. Admit it! You have no confidence. You feel inferior to everyone else here. It would've been better for to simply remain a genin, but to register for the Chunin Exams, you need a team of at least three people. You never even wanted to take part in these exams, but Shino and Kiba wanted to, so you didn't want to hold them back. You couldn't bear to let your teammates down, could you?" Neji remarked, coldly.

"No, you're wrong," Hinata denied, timidly. "I wanted… I had to find out… I did it because I wanted to see if I could change."

Everyone was staring with sympathetic eyes at the young Hyuga heiress's distress at being cruelly tortured psychologically by her callous cousin.

Kira had enough of this! A sibling rivalry… How typical. As if having two teammates after their siblings' heads weren't bad enough.

The black haired kunoichi began to leave the stadium.

"Hey, Kira?" Naruto called out to her. "Where are you going?"

"To visit Sasuke," was her casual reply.

"Don't do anything reckless," Kakashi spoke, but there was a hidden meaning to his words.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"What's up with her?" Naruto asked Sakura.

Sakura shot him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Naruto. Kira's just a little…stressed out. That's all. Just give her some time to clear her head."

The blond was seemingly confused, but also appeared to accept Sakura's dubious explanation.

* * *

Kira made it out of the Tower and stretched her tired limbs. "Ah… Fresh air and the piney smell of a forest… Just want I needed!"

It was still pretty bright out with the sun shining in the cloudless sky. The black haired took in all the greenery around her, basking in its natural scent. She listened peacefully to the gentle rustle of the leaves, the high pitched chirping of the birds in sky, and the low humming of crickets down below.

"Isn't it this great, Yudai? I wish we could stay here forever," Kira said joyfully.

Yudai rolled around on the grass covered floor, happily mewing her agreement.

A part of her wish she could lay here and enjoy the scenery forever. Conversely, as much as loved the tranquility this scenery provided for her, she came out here for a reason, per say.

"Let's go, Yudai." She held her hand out for feline to crawl up her arm and lay on her shoulder. "Let's go visit a certain brooding moron in the hospital." She took off into the trees.

* * *

As she was nearing the Konoha Hospital, Kira told her loyal cat companion all about her adventures, how she ended up in the Leaf Village, and her experience and missions as a member of Team Seven. She, however, also apologized for not searching for her friend earlier and thinking she was dead, like the rest of her village. Yudai simply licked her mistress's guilt stricken face as a sign of forgiveness.

Kira didn't know how long it'd been, it felt like hours, but she finally made it to the hospital. The only problem was how to enter. She could feel Sasuke's presence, so she could tell the general area of his room. The main problem was, does she want to enter the unconventional way or the rational way?

Doing normal things rationally was never in her forte, but she does know the meaning of it and when to act on it, after all, her mother did teach her to be a polite and well-mannered young lady.

As much as she secretly loathed hospitals, which also explains her refusal to get her arm checked, she knew that she would just draw unwanted attention.

Steeling herself, she marched through the front door. She was instantly met with the smell of sterile, chlorine, and various chemicals used in medicine. It made her feel nauseated. Although, the smells were tolerable. She's learned, regretfully, to endure scents like this. She has her own reasons for dislike of hospitals. Let's just say, clinics have done the opposite of helping in the past.

"Hi. How can I help you, miss?"

Kira turned to see that receptionist smiling at her. Taking an inward breath to keep her growing irritation at by. Putting on a cheerful face, she approached the counter.

"Yeah, hi. I've been wondering, do you know where Sasuke Uchiha's room is?" Kira asked, politely.

"Ah, yes," the brunette answered. "Let me check my files." She flipped through the piles of papers on her desk, eyes skimming through the contents. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha isn't allowed any visitors at this time. But…" Brown eyes stared at concerned at the black haired kunoichi's casted arm. "…While you're here, don't you want to get that arm of yours checked?"

The black haired female clicked her tongue. "That's okay, ma'am," she responded in a casual tone. It was fairly easy to masquerade certain emotions. "I already had someone look at it." Now, she needed a way to allow herself into Sasuke's room. "You see, Sasuke Uchiha is my teammate, and I was told by our squad leader to personally check up on him." It was technically not a lie. Kakashi-sensei did vaguely give her permission.

The receptionist seemed to be deep in thought before complying. "Well, Sasuke has avoided a critical condition, so he's not any life threatening danger. Hmm… Alright, but make it quick. Sasuke's room is down the hall to the left, room number two-thirteen."

Kira smiled in appreciation. "Thank you."

She stalked off away from the counter, letting out a sigh of relief. She followed the direction the receptionist set up for her. All around her nurses and doctors alike were chit chatting and rushing in and out of rooms, probably checking on their patients. The hospital alone gave off the feeling of boredom and dissatisfaction. The white walls and lack of decorations made that impression. It seemed more like a mental institution than a medical clinic.

The black haired kunoichi stood in front the door two-thirteen, Sasuke's room. She didn't know why she felt so antsy. There was just something about the boy on the other side of this room that unnerved her a bit. Images of their second exam flashed through her head.

Kira bit the inside of her lip, fist twitching in anticipation, just waiting to release all that anger and self-doubt that ebbed at her psyche. Why wasn't she stronger, more aware of her surroundings? Why did she…? If she had just… Ugh! She felt like she failed Sasuke, failed all of them. After all this time, when push comes to shove, why is she always the one protected in the end?

Her hands moved, unconsciously playing with a strand of her dark hair. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. What if Sasuke was awake? What would he say to her? Something mocking and jeering would most likely spew from his lips.

Kira huffed. Not like she cared anyway about what the arrogant jerk thinks. Finding her resolve, her hands reached for the doorknob, only for it to be suddenly stopped. Sapphire blue eyes glared heated at the offending hand. The hand's grip seemed to tighten due to her dark aura emitting from her.

Calming herself down, she glanced up at the owner of that hand. "Hey, Anbu, can you let go of me?" she asked kindly, instantly recognizing the signature mask.

The black haired kunoichi took notice the porcelain cat mask. What got her more interested was the long purple hair flowing down the person's back. The Anbu's toned and lithe body structure told her that the Konoha Anbu was a woman.

"What business do you have here?" the Anbu questioned tonelessly.

"I'm just here to see Sasuke Uchiha. Nothing more."

"What do you want from him?"

"I'm his teammate. Our squad leader, Kakashi Hatake, gave me permission to check up on him."

Yudai mewed, showing her concern.

The brown eyes in the cat's mask seemed to be deep in thought, contemplating if the young girl below was speaking the truth. The grip on the fair wrist loosened. "Ten minutes."

Kira, instantly getting the message, nodded in confirmation. The gloved appendage finally let go of her, allowing her to enter the Uchiha's room.

As soon as she stepped inside, Kira's breath hitched.

Sasuke was lying there unconscious on the hospital bed. The sight of him didn't lessen the guilt swelling in her chest.

She stride across the room, taking a seat in the only available chair in the room. Sapphire blue eyes lingered on his pale form. He seemed so…peaceful, unlike the constant scowl he has on his face. _"What does he dream about that makes him feel so serene and happy?" _Kira wondered. Most likely a wondrous dream of him living happily with his family, she quickly assumed.

She felt quite saddened that his happiness only lays in his fantasies. Her eyes scanned his alabaster face as it was deprived of any feelings of pain and suffering. "Why don't feel like that when you're with us, your friends, Sasuke?"

Kira sighed. Sometimes she thought she had this boy all figured out, then the next minute he does something so…obscure. He truly was an enigma. Her dark brows furrowed into a furious frown. Stupid Sasuke. Causing Sakura, Naruto, everyone to worry. He needs help, why doesn't he ask for it?

Her facial expression transformed into one of thoughtfulness. Help, huh? Even the black haired kunoichi knew there were times when one has to face a battle between their life and their pride. Sasuke wants to kill his brother, right? The man who slaughtered his kin? He wants to face this inevitable fate by himself. This is more than just about his life and avenging his family, his honor and pride is at stake. And because of that… It's why he wants to seek vengeance himself. To ask for assistance, it'll be worse than defeat or even death. That's why the black haired girl accepted the fact that she can't interfere too much with his quest for revenge. She always told herself that it was incentive that she doesn't interfere with her friends' personal lives, giving the expression that if she doesn't care too much about what they do or think when alone, they won't care about her private thoughts either.

But… What happened to Sasuke back then? He's never been… His aura… It was so cold, so dark and ominous. For first time since she could remember Kira felt scared, terrified, even if it was just for a moment. That instantaneous sense of dread is what daunted her. Truthfully, that's what made her feel so frustrated. She promised, vowed to herself that she won't ever feel scared or intimidated ever again!

Yudai watched in curiosity as her mistress stared at the pale unconscious boy with various emotions, ranging from sadness to anger to wonder and back to anger once more. There was also a sense of fear, worry, and longing in her eyes. It was the same look madam mistress gave to her mate.

What's with this boy that got her owner's interest? The boy had such an unpleasant scent to him. The foul odor of resentment and hatred spread from his body. Underneath that was dwelling aroma of spice and pine. Must be the child's natural scent.

The twin tailed cat didn't know what she felt about this male human specimen being one of her mistress's playmates. The blond and pink one were decent enough with the former being a little weird. However, this dark one… He was troubling. Dark, broody, antisocial… Not ideal traits for a mate. She hoped that the boy won't become one of those 'bad' influences later down the line. Then again… Maybe she was being too hard on this preteen. Kira is giving this boy a chance, and Yudai should trust her mistress's judgement.

The feline hopped onto Sasuke's bed. Stretching her limbs across the white sheets. The ominous smell… It was coming from the boy's neck. Lilac eyes noticed a strange tomoe shaped marking on his neck. The portentous stench was coming from this peculiar design.

Yudai let out a small whine, telling her mistress about her discovery.

"Yeah…" Kira spoke in a hollow tone. "I know, Yudai." She reached into her pouch to pull out a small bottle and unscrewed the cap.

The scent of alcohol immediately made the cat's nose crinkle in disgust. Yudai gave out a high pitched mew, showing off her disapproval.

With the bottle moments away from her lips, the girl paused, sapphire blue eyes taking in the objecting cat's posture. A slightly hunched back, hairs standing on end, black ears pulled back… Yep, Yudai was definitely ticked off. Maybe it was better to put the sake back. Note to self, never drink in front of a cat.

* * *

A voice… A familiar female's voice… A girl… A young girl was talking to someone, but who? Wait…! He recognizes the voice. It's…Kira's!

The boy's body felt painfully numb. He tried to open his eyelids, unfortunately, they were too heavy from exhaustion and fatigue.

What was Kira doing here? What did she want? Shouldn't she be at the Tower were the Preliminary Rounds were being held?

He wished he could speak to her, however, his body just won't cooperate. He tried, with all his strength, to get his body to work, to respond.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the Uchiha eyelids fluttered open. It felt like it took almost all his willpower to do so. He didn't know moving a single muscle could be so tiresome!

The raven haired ninja heard a quiet mew, and suddenly felt a small weight pressed against his chest. Onyx eyes peered open to meet face to face with the lilac eyes of a small cat.

Yudai let out another, more liberal mew. She hopped off the Uchiha when the upper half of his body moved until he was sitting up. Paws paddling against the floor as she crawled up the chair and sat on Kira's lab. The feline cat purred in content as she laid down, falling asleep.

Stroking the cat's brown fur softly, the black haired kunoichi turned her gaze towards the now awake Uchiha, who was returning her stare with a curiosity. Guess, he wanted to know if the matches were over. If not, he was probably wondering why she was here and not at the arena.

She opted to stand up and gently force him to lay back down because it seemed like it took every bit of his energy to stay awake, judging by the weariness of his eyes. However, Kira decided to stay put as to not wake up the slumbering feline on her lap.

"How are you doing, Sasuke?" the dark haired female asked politely with a gentle smile on her face.

The boy in question gave an inaudible 'hn' as he sat up straighter on the bed. "Are the matches over?"

"No, not yet."

He eyed her critically. "Then why are you here?"

She pouted. "You still as rude as always, you jerk. Can't you see that I came to see how you were doing?" She crossed her arms in a huff. "Damn. Be grateful for once."

Sasuke turned his head away, his mind reeling over the last few days. Orochimaru, the three Sound genins, his match against that Yoroi guy, and him going with Kakashi-sensei to get his Curse Mark sealed and passing out afterwards.

The Uchiha's ears picked up on the sound of munching. He tilted his head to see Kira happily eating those chocolate chip cookies she loves so much. The scene was almost enough to make faintest of smiles grace his lips. Almost.

"What's with you?" Sasuke uttered out, thoughtlessly.

"Huh?"

His eyes widened. Did he just say that out loud? There's no turning back now.

"What's with who?" Kira asked, curiously.

The raven haired ninja turned to face her, eyebrows furrowed, face contorted into scowl to show his irascible nature.

"Why have you been acting differently?" Sasuke questioned her.

Kira seemed even more confused. She's been different? Different how?

She opted to voice her opinion. "I…uh…I don't understand what you mean by saying I'm acting different?"

"You've been more irritable lately, okay?!" The Uchiha practically shouted out.

Now it was the kenjutsu user's turn to get angry. "I've been irritable?! You're the one who's being a jerk right now!" He has the nerve to call her irritating? He's the one constantly aggravating people with his arrogant and condescending attitude!

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose to keep his rising temper in check. Getting into a fight will not help his cause. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he elaborated more on his earlier question. "I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, Kira. It's just that… Ever since the first exam, you've been more…despondent and easily aggravated. You said that it was nothing, but I'm beginning to think that's a lie. You may effortlessly fool Naruto and Sakura, but I'm not as gullible as them."

The Uchiha has taken notice of the subtle signs of Kira's growing agitation and vexation, and how it started because of that nerve-wracking written test of the First Chunin Exam test. She has unconsciously playing with a strand of her hair and her body tensing up. He perceived her nervousness of just the implications of the exact reaction the proctor wanted to see from applicants of the test. The written test was designed to discourage the contestants so much that they will want to reevaluate their worth as a ninja. It was stupid to blow off Kira's anxiety. The raven haired shinobi didn't realize what a ruinous effect the first test had on Kira until the end of the second exam.

The girl he, uncharacteristically, had grown fond of has been ill-tempered as of late. She was quick to snap at the slightest provocation, even if it was unintentional from the other party's part. It just doesn't make sense! What happened to make Kira start acting absurdly resentful? It has to do with more than just a stupid test… It has to do with Kira personally.

After he finished, Sasuke's onyx eyes stared into Kira's sapphire blue eyes with such intensity, it made her feel nervous by his piercing gaze as she subconscious tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed. She was doing it again. She's playing with her hair again! His suspicions were correct. The black haired kunoichi only does that when she's agitated or distressed.

"Talk. Now," he egged on in a commanding tone, his eyes willing her to do as he said.

Inwardly, Kira flinched at his demanding attitude. Outwardly, she was feeling perturbed, but inside, she was absolutely outraged. Who the hell does he think he is demanding things from her? Stuff that undeniably has nothing to with him or the others?

Kira took deep breaths to calm herself down. She tried to keep her face and her entire being as composed as possible. Flashes of horrific images and reflections of her childhood friend, Yuki, haunted her mind.

Yuki… Kira never thought she will appear before her again, even just as an illusion. Just the sight of her made her heart constrict guilt and self-loathing. The dark haired kunoichi abandoned her, that was an indisputable fact, despite the complicated circumstances and the valid reasons behind it. She just left Yuki without so much as a goodbye! And Kira hasn't been able to figure out what do, if she ever faced Yuki again. The real Yuki.

And Sasuke was not making the situation any better. All Kira was hoping was to get away from all the boring, predictable battles, check up on her hospitalized teammate, and be back in time for them announce the contestants moving on to the final round of the Chunin Exam.

Unfortunately, and much to her chagrin, here she was…being interrogated by the most arrogant jerk in the world. Can't he at least try to be a little sensitive and considerate of other's feelings?

Well, the kenjutsu user is not going to humor him. Just because he asked, no, basically demanded to hear her problems, doesn't mean she's going to comply. She's enjoys her privacy, thank you very much. Sasuke trying to be nosy like this is quite hypocritical on his part.

Then again, this is Sasuke. Maybe this is just his…unethical way to show that he cares and is concerned about her well-being. The Uchiha is an antisocial guy through and through. He most likely doesn't know how to communicate well with others, especially when it comes to personal feelings. Unless… It has something to do with training, combat, or missions.

But damn him for being so sharp…! It makes Kira wonder if all Uchiha were this perceptive.

Unbeknownst to both preteens, Yudai's ears twitched, indignantly, as the atmosphere in the room began to get chilly. It was hard to sleep with two bratty humans biting each other's butt off.

As calmly as she could, Kira finally spoke. "Sasuke, there's nothing you need to worry about. I'm fine," she said dismissively, offering him a tender smile.

The Uchiha's coal black eyes narrowed, lips twitching, getting ready to voice his retort.

"Naruto won his match!" she cut him off, popping another cookie in her mouth, and savoring the doughy goodness.

She didn't know why she blurted that out. She wanted to keep it a secret. But she was in dire need of a distraction, and that was the first thing that popped in her head that the Uchiha MIGHT take interest in.

And it worked!

Sasuke's expression changed from resolute determination to thoughtful perception.

Just to milk it in, Kira repeated once more in a higher, more even tone. "Naruto won his match against Kiba, and he's moving on to the final round of the Chunin Exam, just like you," she finished with a smile.

A faint smirk made its way across the Uchiha's feature. "So… The dobe made it to the finals, huh. His opponent must have pretty weak or stupid to let an idiot, like Naruto, beat him."

The kenjutsu user rolled her eyes. "Uh, huh. Like you're match was so great."

Sasuke frowned. "Are you suggesting that I got lucky, that I'm as weak as the dobe?"

Kira gave a halfhearted laugh. "No, not all."

He smirked.

"Naruto's better."

The smirk disappeared.

She giggled. It was so fun to tease him! Most people won't get kick out of baiting a person so series all the time. But the challenge of it makes it even more enjoyable!

Unbeknownst to the laughing dark haired female, the Uchiha's face darkened.

Why? Why is it always about that damn dobe? By god, what does she see in him? It's always Naruto this or Naruto that, but what about him? Sure, Sasuke can admittedly be a standoffish jerk, yet hasn't he shown that he can be just as caring and chivalrous as that blond idiot? Still she never looks at him the way she does the dobe!

"Did you… Did you cheer for him?" Sasuke asked darkly. There was also a hint of jealousy in his voice.

However and probably very fortunately, Kira didn't hear the question.

With a tilt of her head, the kenjutsu user asked in a curious voice. "By the way, when were you going to tell me about your Curse Mark?"

As soon as the Uchiha heir heard those words slip nonchalantly passed her lips, his onyx eyes widened in shock, and he subconsciously covered his mark with his left hand.

"H-how did you…?" Sasuke stuttered out, alarmed.

Kira's faced him with a grave expression. "I'm not an idiot either, Sasuke. Ever since our tangle with that snake bastard, Orochimaru, you've been getting these bizarre pains and aches. And you've been holding your neck," she answered, hissing out Orochimaru's name with so much venom. "It's not hard to put two and two together."

After hearing her short theoretical explanation, Sasuke's facial expression turned grim. "Does Naruto know?"

She shook her head. "Naruto hasn't caught on yet. And from the looks of it, it'll take awhile for him to figure it out." She sighed. "You know how slow he is when it comes to something that isn't straightforward and simple."

She sent him a sharp glare. "But if I know, I already bet half the jonins and even the Hokage already knew about it." Seeing him open his mouth, she quickly cut him off. "The reason they aren't confronting you about it, because they know it's useless otherwise. They can't get rid of the mark, even if they tried. None of them aren't exactly expert seal masters. That's just my speculation of your problematic situation. Anyway-"

A knock on the door sounded, cutting her off. The next second it opened, revealing that purple haired Anbu from earlier, stepping inside the room.

"Your time has reached its limit," the female Anbu said, emotionlessly. "I suggest you leave now."

Kira stared at her cat mask, uncaringly, before turning back to Sasuke with a gentle smile. She got up from the chair, pocketing the leftover cookies in her pouch and holding Yudai with one hand.

"Well, I got to go. Take it easy and rest, Sasuke."

Much to the raven haired teen's surprise, she engulfed him in a hug. He could feel his face burning.

"Oh, I never thanked you for protecting me, did I? Silly me. Thank you, Sasuke," she whispered in his ear.

Letting going and seeing his flushed face, she grinned cheekily. "That's payback for that out of the blue hug you gave me earlier."

And with that, Kira left with Anbu following after her as the door closed on her way out.

Sasuke's face was still colored a light pink in embarrassment. "Stupid, apa," he grumbled, laying down. Since he was still sore and there was nothing much else he could do, he decided to take a nap to quietly and peacefully pass the time.

* * *

Kira was soaring on Yudai's back, enjoying the nice breeze and the feeling of the wind through her hair. Riding on Yudai brought back a lot of nostalgia to her. She could return to the times when she was a little girl and flying with her cat companion gave her a sense of peace. Her thoughts were cleared and she didn't feel anxious or scared, knowing that Yudai would be by her side in the sense of danger.

* * *

Before Kira knew it, they had already made it back the Tower. Yudai transformed into her kitten form and climbed onto her mistress's shoulder. Honestly, Kira wished the matches were over, so she'll have to sit through a few more lectures and see the finalists.

She is, by no means, calling the genins weak. With the right training, each of them could be a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately, as of now, they are clumsy, leave too many openings, and are just unappealing. It could also factor in that her dislike could be a bit more personal, in regards to the rank and high noble system. Truthfully, once she heard that she may be fighting in the final just to showcase her skills to a bunch of rich, noble people, is probably one of the reasons she purposefully dropped out. It may sound petty and bias, but Kira never had good relation with nobility. They all turn out to be arrogant, self-centered bastards that use other people as mere tools to fight and use as protection.

With steady steps, Kira marched inside.

Kira walked up the steps until she came next to her teammates. Kakashi gave a nod towards her, acknowledging her presence. Naruto and Sakura were too enticed in the battle to notice her turn, not that she minded.

It seems that the Hyuga showdown was still going on, however, Hinata was on her last legs. The black haired girl was fairly surprised and impressed. She thought would have over by the time she got, seeing as she was gone for quite awhile.

However, Hinata seemed to be in critical condition, even Kira could tell just by looking at her. The Hyuga heiress should really just give up before Neji kills her. What does she have prove? To show Naruto how strong and brave she is? That's just plain dumb and utterly ridiculous. What's the point once she's dead?

Hinata must have said something to infuriate the Hyuga prodigy as he rushed towards her, arms out ready to deliver a killing blow, his eyes filled with absolute rage.

Without a second to spare, the four jonins stopped the angered Hyuga in his tracks. "What is this," he hissed out. "So the Main Branch gets special treatment, huh?" The statement that was supposed to be more of mock humiliation towards the older shinobi for their alleged 'favoritism', ended up sounding bitter and resentful.

As Gai was berating Neji for taking things too far and letting his anger get the best of him, Naruto jumped over the rail and onto the stadium. Slightly surprised by his sudden actions, Kira looked to see where he was going as he obviously passed the commotion going on with Neji.

Ah… Her blond haired teammate went to check up on the fallen Hyuga heiress. She followed after him, mainly to keep him from doing anything rash.

"Hinata!" He crouched down next the girl. "Hinata! Are you okay?" he asked, worrying filling his eyes.

The aforementioned Hyuga's face twisted in pain, as she struggled to open her eyelids. She finally managed to pry her eyes open, if only for a little bit. "Na… Naruto…" she groaned out, heavily. "I… Uh… I…" She passed out. _"…Did I change? Even a little…?" _were her last thoughts before doing so.

Naruto and Kira were forced to move away from her as the medical team put her on a stretcher. They heard the doctors say something about Hinata going into cardiac arrest. The dark haired kunoichi stared in silent indifference. Taking a glance beside her, the blond was seething in rage.

Before she could try to comfort him, Neji decided, in that moment, to voice his opinion. "Hey, you. If you want to keep calling yourself a shinobi, then stop that stupid cheering of yours. It's disgraceful. And second, once a failure, always a failure. You can't change that."

Naruto glared at Neji. He was opening his mouth for a spiteful retort, but Kira cut him off.

"That's funny coming from you."

Neji glared coldly at her. "What'd you mean?"

Kira whistled nonchalantly. "I mean, ones who pick on someone else's shortcomings, are more than likely afraid of their insecurities."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

She tilted her head, bemused, a smile gracing her lips. "Not really an insult. Just a fact. You can call it human nature."

The Hyuga prodigy scoffed. "I don't need advice from a wannabe kunoichi who forfeited entering the finals with her tail between her legs. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as weak as Hinata."

Kira's smile remained, but the air around her grew darker. Weak? Did this egotistical Hyuga bastard call her weak?! Does he want her to pull out Extase?

"Shut up, you bastard!" Naruto yelled at Neji, enraged. "First, you belittle and almost killed Hinata! And now you insult Kira? I'm going to pummel that arrogant smug off your face!"

He charged at the Hyuga, his eyes seeing red. However, he was stopped by none other than Lee.

"Huh? Lee?" The surprise was evident in his voice.

"I know where you're coming from, Naruto, believe me," Lee said, admonishing the blond. "But the rules clearly state that matches must be done at the arena. Anyone who disobeys the rules, will be disqualified from the exams. And I want to fight Neji as much you do. A loser beating a gifted ninja through sheer willpower… Now doesn't that make for an exciting battle?" He flashed a gleaming smile. "Although, if you end up fighting him in my stead, that is fine, too."

Naruto saw a puddle of blood. Hinata's blood. He knelt down to it, lightly tracing the red liquid with his finger. "I…" He stood back up, holding his fist out towards Neji as it was dripping with Hinata's blood. "I vow to win!"

Neji smirked in a condescending manner.

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you," Kira piped up, causing him to scowl. "Although, it's not my place to get into other people's affairs, I'll give you one word of advice… Heighten your sense of adaptability. It's the only way you'll survive if you go up against Naruto in the finals."

Before Neji could offer a snarky comeback, Kira pulled Naruto up the railings. The two genins and four jonins followed their example and left the stage, so the next match to get started.

Kira was watching the board, placidly, ignoring the commotion going on around her. Let's see… Two more matches and this godforsaken Preliminary Rounds would be done. Who was left anyway? Who hasn't fought their match yet? She glanced around the room. There was that Sound mummy guy… He hasn't went. Then there's Lee… Not like she could forget, people won't shut up about it. Oh, and Choji hasn't went either, hasn't he? And then there's… HIM.

Kira's eyes shifted to where Gaara was. That redheaded guy hasn't fought yet. She nearly forgot about him! She had been so disinterested in the matches, he must have slipped her mind. Or the fact that she was secretly hoping that she'll never encounter him again in this lifetime.

When his teal eyes caught hers, she quickly shifted her gaze, nervously. Yep, it was definitely the latter. She didn't understand it, but something about him made her skin crawl and not in a good way. The black haired kunoichi couldn't grasp what it was. It was something do with his eyes. Cold, emptiness, rage, and the thirst for blood. It's not like she hasn't witness those types of emotions before… But what made him so different?

Her instincts told her to stay away from him, he's bad news. Idiot, she berated herself. Anyone with half brain could see that, especially with the blood thirsty aura he's leaking out from every pore of his body. But why? Why does he make her so…uneasy? So vulnerable, like a deer caught in headlights?

Self-preservation, that's why. It was every living beings initial instinct of survival. It's how animals are able to keep themselves alive and out of harm's way for the most part. Humans have this as one of their basic, more primal impulse. It's how they were able to evolve over time. Create buildings and houses for shelter, sew clothes for warmth, make cooking ware to prepare food more efficiency, etc., it's all part of human's desire for survival. Self-preservation.

"What's wrong, Kira?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned wide eyed towards Naruto. Registering his question and seeing his concerned cerulean blue eyes, she offered him a reassuring yet wistful smile.

"It's nothing, Naruto. I'm just a little agitated is all. These matches can really get you worked up and feeling excited, you know." She knew that was a total lie, but she was hoping the blond would buy her foreign enthusiasm. She even pumped a fist in the air for good measure.

He seem to believe her as he offered her a cheeky grin. "I know what you mean, Kira," he replied, hands behind his head. "But none these matches are better than mine."

The black haired kunoichi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She could see Sakura trying hard not to hit Naruto for his pretentious arrogance. She really couldn't blame her either.

The board clicked, interrupting her thoughts. Her eyes grew fearful at the board.

The next match was… Gaara vs. Rock Lee.

Ugh! Why did Lee have to be the one to fight? It's not that she considers Lee a friend. Hell, she barely knew the guy, but she didn't want to witness Gaara do god knows what to the boisterous green spandex ninja.

Even though Kira didn't know Lee, she remembered Sakura telling her about how he protected them during the second phase of the exam, although, it nearly cost him his life. She can see that Lee is a righteous and loyal person, though albeit a little weird and unusual. From that, Kira owes the guy a debt of gratitude, and that's why she doesn't want anything bad to happen to him.

If only Gaara was up against the mummy guy instead. She couldn't care if he got mutilated instead. Maybe they'll even kill each other.

Alas, that wasn't meant to be. Fate has chosen its victim.

As the others were discussing the mystery of Gaara's gourd and Lee's incredulity to even notice the gourd's anonymity, Kira stepped up.

"Lee," she called out to him.

"Uh? What is it, Kira?" Lee asked curiously.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her, however, there was no time to unwonted for that.

She clicked her tongue before speaking. "Lee, you should forfeit the match."

Surprised gasps from everyone, besides Kakashi, could be heard.

Lee's jaw dropped, flabbergasted. "What are you saying, Kira? It would be most un-youthful if I were to quit the match without giving it my all! I mean, isn't that what we are all here for? How can I suddenly drop out now when everybody has been giving it their all?"

"What are you talking about Kira? Don't you want to see Bushy Brow kick that creep's ass?" Naruto insisted.

Kira ignored him. "I understand how you feel Lee. But do you see the look in that guy's eyes?" She gestured towards Gaara. "That's the look of someone who seeks nothing but bloodshed. If you fight him now, he'll show no mercy. He won't hesitate to kill you once you step onto the arena."

The black haired kunoichi disregarded the shocked and fearful faces of the other genins. She gazed intensely at Lee, hoping he'll get her message. Quit. Drop out. No one would blame him if he did. As they said, there's always next year.

The perturbed silence was then broken by Naruto, who laughed, halfheartedly. "What are you talking about, Kira? That guy may be a creep, but there's no way he's that much of a freak. Going on and killing random people just for the thrill of it. Do you know how crazy that is?" he finished, jokingly.

Unfortunately, Naruto's beaming laughter can't fool Kira. She knows he feels uneasy about what she's implying. It's only natural. He's never been in these kind of hectic situations before. First response for first timers are either fear or denial.

After Kira's shocking and unnerving theory about his opponent, Lee was at loss for words. It quickly came to the decision that this something he has to do, no matter what. It will bring him nothing but shame if he were to give up now when he has come this far.

"I appreciate your concern, Kira," Lee said, politely. "But you do not need to worrying. I will be alright."

"That's the spirit, Lee!" Gai praised his student, giving him the thumbs up. "Now, go show them the Power of Youth!"

"Right, sensei!" Lee saluted, before taking the stage.

The black haired kunoichi gritted her teeth. "You fool…" she mumbled darkly and low enough so no one would hear.

And thus, the match between Gaara and Lee began. Kira watched the fight, apathetically. The fool made his decision, now he has to live with the consequences.

Why did she care about that bumbling idiot's wellbeing in the first place? She's not the type to go out of her way to help strangers, people she has no particular attachment to.

Maybe it's because Lee is a ninja of Konoha, and going by military standings, the more soldiers a nation has, the greater the chances of winning in a war. Of course, skill, pride, determination, loyalty, those also play into the factor.

Umm… Maybe she really is going soft.

Kira sucked in a startled breath when she felt a hand on her head. Sapphire blue eyes glanced up to see Kakashi giving her his trademark one eyed smile.

"I understand how you feel, Kira. But this is Lee's decision. You have to let him make his own choice," Kakashi said sternly yet caringly.

The dark haired kunoichi nodded her head, to give her sensei the indication that she was listening. She turned back towards Lee's fight.

She bit her lip, anxiously.

And like she suspected, Rock Lee not only loses his match, but also the use of his arms and legs.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter twenty nine! I hoped you enjoyed it! There's nothing much to say, just that this is the last chapter of the Preliminary Round. Since there's a month before the Third Chunin Exam, the next few chapters will be bunch training sequences and Kira interacted with other characters. **

**Review please! Constructive criticisms are also welcomed! I eat reviews for breakfast! It motivates me!)**


	30. Vapor

**(A/N: Here's chapter thirty! Wow, thirty chapters already? Won't be long before I hit the fifty chapters mark. Thanks to everyone who has favored, followed, and reviewed this story so far! And thank you for your patience! Well, enjoy!)**

* * *

Vapor

The next day, Kira found herself waking up in her room. The Preliminary Rounds were over with and there was a month of preparation before the third exam, most likely to give the remaining chunin candidates a chance to train and come up with new jutsus after seeing the abilities of their competitors.

Speaking of training… What was she going to do for a whole month? The dark haired kunoichi knew Naruto would definitely be training all month, so hanging out with him was out of the question. And so was Sasuke. Although, Sakura isn't participating. But Kira truly wasn't in the mood to talk with any of them.

How long can she keep up this charade? Lying, deceiving everyone, pretending to be the optimistic girl everyone believes her to be. Sometimes she loves it and other times…she hates it with every fiber of her being. It reminds her too much of her old self. The naïve, cheerful, little girl before the destruction of her family.

She sighed. Oh well.

Kira watched as Yudai strolled into the room. She let out a small mewl in greeting and hopped onto the bed, rubbing her face affectionately against the dark haired kunoichi's leg. The girl's hand rubbed against the feline's fur warmly in return.

"What should I do now, Yudai?" Kira asked rhetorically. She climbed out of bed and stared out the window, watching as the sun penetrated the sky and as children ran around playing 'ninja'.

Maybe she should pay a short visit to the orphanage, then decide what to do afterwards. Possibly visit Sasuke in the hospital, see how he's doing.

She began to strip out of her lavender pajamas and do her usual morning routine. Putting on her normal clothes, she took a quick glance at herself in the mirror, giving an affirmative nod at her presentable form. The dark haired kunoichi's eyes moved to her casted arm. It's been more than a few days since that tangle with Orochimaru. Almost a week perhaps, more than enough time, she concluded.

Kira moved her right arm, wanting to know if it was healed enough yet. She flicked her arm a few times. The pain of a broken arm was still there, but it was more durable now. Or, at the very least, Kira's definition of the word 'durable'. She should keep away from doing any training for a couple of days just to give her arm time to adjust. Don't want to strain it too much.

Since Kira couldn't do any training today and spending all day volunteering at Nikko Orphanage was out of the question, she wondered what else there was to do. Guess she could do some exploring around the village.

She prepared a bowl of cereal for herself and a bowl of fried fish for Yudai to eat. After packing a few bento, Kira stepped outside her apartment with the feline following behind her.

* * *

The first thing Kira did was knock on Naruto's door. "C'mon Naruto, get up! It's morning!" she cried out.

No answer.

"Guess he already started training for the finals." She stared at the lunch box in her hand. "I hope he at least had breakfast…"

Yudai mewed softly. Kira smiled at the feline in return. "Let's go, Yudai."

With a mighty leap, the cat landed on her mistress's shoulder as she walked down the stairs.

* * *

After spending a few hours playing with the children at Nikko Orphanage, Kira headed towards the hospital to check up on Sasuke. She handed towards the Konoha Hospital.

She was not all excited to visit Sasuke again in the hospital. It's not that the Uchiha is the cause of her grimness. Hospitals are. She never liked anyone in the medical field. They never have been particularly helpful in the past. If someone were to even can call it 'helpful'.

Putting on a smile, Kira entered the building. She quickly asked the recipient if she may visit Sasuke. With a quick confirmation from the lady at the counter, the dark haired kunoichi headed towards her broody teammate's room.

"Sasuke, I got something for you!" She opened the door to find the room was empty. He must already be training as well.

Her eyes grew downcast. She stalked over to his temporary bed and sat down. Yesterday's conversation flooding her mind. Sasuke said she's been acting different. The question though… Has she really been acting unusual? Or has she been detached from the very beginning and only pretended to be cheerful and optimistic?

She couldn't answer the Uchiha's question because she couldn't answer it herself. And seeing Yuki again, illusion or not, didn't help matters either.

(FLASHBACK)

_It's been about a week after the test. Kira was sitting at her usual seat as Mr. Troujo was giving another lecture on the history of the First Emperor of the Capital. The little girl couldn't concentrate on the lesson though. After seeing the gruesome horror behind the secret door of the principal's office, it's a miracle that she's still sane._

_She hasn't spoken a word to anyone of her terrifying discovery, not even to Nagisa. No one would believe her anyway, or worse case, she'll be permanently silenced for spilling the secrecy of the all sunshine and productive children's school._

_That's why Kira choose to just pretend that she never opened the door. To feign as much ignorance as the rest of the kids, even if they are more than likely doomed to the same fate of psychotic ignorance, if they're lucky enough. She chose instead to be silenced into the shadows, that's what the black haired girl must do to survive._

_Mr. Troujo dismissed the class as soon as the lesson was over, not before announcing the posting of the test. As the kids excitedly rushed to see their grades, Kira sat back, watching with disinterest._

"_Kira…," a shy voice called out to her._

_The little girl turned and was met with a brown haired, pigtailed girl. Her face was slightly flushed, indicating her shyness._

"_Oh…" Kira offered a smile in greeting. "Hey, Yuki."_

"_Aren't you excited to see your grades, Kira?" Yuki asked. Her voice is always so soft, timid, and gentle. It always causes Kira to feel the need to look after the other girl, despite them being the same age and all._

"_Well, I guess…," Kira said uncertain, causing Yuki's eyebrows to furrow._

_It seemed that over half the kids were done checking their grades, enabling Kira to check hers, if only to amuse Yuki. _

_Yuki's eyes sparkled. "Kira, you made it into the top twenty percent of the class!"_

_The dark haired let out a sigh, not really feeling as happy for herself as Yuki is for her. "Yeah…"_

_The brown haired girl was confused by her friend's lack of enthusiasm. Kira has been acting weird lately, it almost frightened her. _

_She tugged at Kira's dress, catching her attention. "K-Kira? What's wrong?" Yuki asked, voicing out her worries._

_Kira's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before her lips tugged into a forced smile. "Why do you ask, Yuki?"_

_Yuki almost flinched. "Please don't get mad, but you've been acting differently?"_

_The brown haired girl was half expecting Kira either ignore her or insult her, like most people do. But to her surprise, the other girl simply laughed._

"_What are you saying, Yuki?" Kira laughed. "Nothing's different about me. I'm fine. Everything's fine." She smiled at her. "I didn't mean to make you worry. Things have been really busy lately, but I'll get it sorted out. Okay?"_

_Yuki smiled. "Okay! If you say so…"_

_As Kira turned her back towards her, Yuki's smile faltered. Something was definitely wrong with her dark haired friend._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Kira sighed. She got up from the bed. This is no time for reminiscing. Yuki is part of the past and that's that.

She hopped off the bed and headed out the door.

As she walked down the hall, the dark haired kenjutsu user spotted the Hyuga heiress along with her Inuzuka teammate. She walked up to them.

"Hinata! Kiba!" Kira called out to them cheerfully.

"Oh, Kira," Hinata greeted, recognizing the approaching girl. "How are you?"

"What brings you to the hospital?" Kiba asked.

"Just here to check in on Sasuke, but the stupid jerk left without a word to anyone," Kira pouted.

"I'm sure Sasuke's doing fine, Kira," the Hyuga reassured her.

Kira scoffed. "I'm not worried about that hothead. Speaking of taking it easy, Hinata, are you sure you should be up and moving?"

Kiba answered for her. "The doctors thinks it's a good idea for Hinata to move around to get some strength back in her heart."

"I see… Just be glad you're alive." Kira frowned. "But Hinata… You should have forfeited when you had the chance," she said grimly, causing both of Team Eight's members' eyes to widen in shock.

"W-what are you saying, Kira?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I meant you should have quit the match the moment Neji struck your chakra points," the black haired kunoichi elaborated. "I may have not been there to witness it, but I heard all I need to know from Naruto and the others. What you did…was completely foolish!" The Hyuga heiress's eyes widened in both shock and hurt.

"Who are you to talk?" Kiba shouted angrily, defending his timid teammate. "Hinata did her best against Neji! And that what counts!"

"And what's the point of it if you end up dead?!" Kira retorted back furiously. Realizing she had raised her voice in a hospital, she lowered her volume. "Look, I'm not trying to belittle you or anything, Hinata, but you have to be practical. What's the point of fighting in match you have no chance of winning? I know you want to prove how strong you are to Naruto, but don't be stupid enough to sacrifice your life just to show off to a boy. It's better to live and fight another day, then to die a pointless death, right?" she finished, offering a smile.

Hinata was actually hurt by Kira's words. Why was Kira saying all these nasty and spiteful things all of a sudden? Prove herself worthy of Naruto's affection? That's wasn't what she was trying to do.

Lavender eyes widened in realization.

That's right! Her match wasn't her trying to show off to her blond crush, she was trying prove herself. To overcome her lack of self-confidence. That's why she went through that suffering, to change herself and to become stronger from it.

Hinata clenched her fist, determination coating her eyes. "I understand what you're saying Kira, but I don't regret my decision to fight."

Kira's smile faltered, but she let the shorter girl continue.

"The reason I chose to keep going was to change myself. I may have lost and you may think it was idiotic and pointless, but I'm glad that I gave it my all. And it was because of that, I was finally able to stand up for myself. That's why I'm proud of myself!"

"_Hinata…"_ Kiba stared at his female teammate in a new light, at awe in her dedication of her accomplishment.

Kira just stared at the other girl impassively.

She then grunted in annoyance, and turned her back towards the duo. "If that's the way you feel, fine. Just don't come crying to me when you do something so foolhardy again." And with that cynical statement, Kira left the duo alone.

Kiba growled at her retreating form. "Damn, what's her problem? She's got some nerve!"

Hinata blinked before breaking out into a smile, knowing the hidden message behind the dark haired kunoichi's words. "Don't worry, Kiba. I'm sure Kira means well. I just think… She has a hard time showing it."

"Huh?" the Inuzuka was confused.

* * *

As she was running out of the hospital, Kira was berating herself for losing her temper at Hinata of all people. The Hyuga heiress is such a sweet and kind girl, how could she disparage her efforts like that?"

(FLASHBACK)

_"What's with you?" Sasuke uttered out thoughtlessly._

_"Huh?"_

_His eyes widened. Did he just say that out loud? There's no turning back now._

_"What's with who?" Kira asked curiously._

_The raven haired ninja turned to face her, eyebrows furrowed, face contorted into scowl to show his irascible nature._

_"Why have you been acting different?" Sasuke questioned her._

_Kira seemed even more confused. She's been different? Different how?_

_She opted to voice her opinion. "I…uh…I don't understand what you mean by saying I'm acting different?"_

_"You've been more irritable lately, okay?!" The Uchiha practically shouted out._

_Now it was the kenjutsu user's turn to get angry. "I've been irritable?! You're the one who's being a jerk right now!" He has the nerve to call her irritating? He's the one constantly aggravating people with his arrogant and condescending attitude!_

_Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose to keep his rising temper in check. Getting into a fight will not help his cause. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he elaborated more on his earlier question. "I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, Kira. It's that… Ever since the first exam, you've been more…despondent and easily aggravated. You said that it was nothing, but I'm beginning to think that's a lie. You may effortlessly fool Naruto and Sakura, but I'm not as gullible as them."_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

When she was far away from hospital as possible, she stopped. What's wrong with her? How can she lash out like that? It's true, she's only looking after Hinata's well being, but there could have been a less…hostile way to go about it.

Yudai mewed trying to cheer her mistress up.

Kira stared at the lunches she was carrying and looked towards the sky. Judging by the position of the sun, it was late in the afternoon, meaning the perfect time for lunch. She wondered if Naruto or Sasuke had lunch or were they too busy training to stop for a quick meal. She wasn't worried about Sakura skipping out on lunch because the pinklette could either have a quick snack at home or stop by a restaurant.

Kira gave her feline companion a soft pat on the head, assuring her that she's alright. She tenderly rubbed her hand against the cat's brown fur. "Let's go find Naruto and Sasuke, Yudai, and deliver them their lunch."

* * *

It took awhile, but the dark haired kunoichi managed to find her blond friend, thanks to Yudai's sense of smell. He was training near a river at the outskirts of the village.

He was standing on top of the water, a look of deep concentration on his face.

"_Is he trying to walk on water?"_

Kira silently watched in amusement as Naruto slipped into the river, causing a small splash. The expression on his face made the moment more humorous in hindsight. Maybe this is something she should try for herself. She may not be able to use her arms for a couple of days, but she could train her legs and improve her chakra control.

Sapphire blue eyes glanced towards the right to spot a white haired man in a green and red attire looking at something with a perverted grin in his face. Kira scanned the area the guy seemed to be so pleasantly absorbed in, only to spot a group of young women in bathing suits playing in the water.

Kira could feel her lips twitching as she growled deeply. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, an angry tick mark grew on her head. _"Naruto…is letting this pervert train him?!"_ she thought furiously.

Yudai mewed warily, taking notice of her mistress emitting a threatening aura. It was odd for the feline to witness Kira give off any killing intent at all. It made her quite cautious not to get on her owner's bad side.

Kira willed herself to calm down. _"I just hope Naruto doesn't learn anything inappropriate from this guy."_

She placed one of the bento down with a note and quietly walked away.

* * *

Jiraiya took a break from is peaking…uhm…his research, to pay some attention to Naruto. He sighed as he watched hopelessly as Naruto failed the chakra exercise once more.

The kid really is hopeless, isn't he?

"Dammit," Naruto groaned in frustration. With a grumpy expression on his face, he got out of the water. "I should remember to take off my clothes before doing this." He undressed until he was only in his boxers, and tossed his discarded clothing onto the bank.

The whiskered blond made a hand sign once more to gather his chakra and control it at the bottom of his feet.

Jiraiya's eyes squinted as he took note of the Fox's seal becoming visible through his peripheral view. After exchanging a few words and wary advices, some being misunderstood, he managed to undo the seal Orochimaru placed on the blond.

"Alright, try standing on the river one more time," the Toad Sage suggested.

Holding his stomach in pain, Naruto did as told, this time to realize that he wasn't falling in. With this new achievement, he cheered very loudly.

The Toad Sage let out a small smile. "That's enough. Come out of the river."

Naruto happened out of the water. His face then faltered.

Jiraiya blinked in confusion at his sudden change in demeanor. "What's wrong now?"

The blond shinobi held his stomach, a very famished look on his face. "Aww, I'm starving! The water walking technique can really bring up an appetite."

The white haired man sighed in exasperation. "Is that all? You little fool, you almost had me worried for a second."

Naruto pouted, grumbling a few choice words under his breath.

"Tell you what? How about I take you out to eat?"

Naruto beamed, excitedly. "Really?!"

Jiraiya only smiled. Then he noticed a lunchbox on the ground. "Huh? What's that?" he asked, curiously.

Confused, Naruto looked to see what he was referring to, and noticed a bento with a small note attached to it. He picked up the note, and his grin widening after reading it. "Thanks, Kira! You're a lifesaver!"

He opened the box to be meet with a wide range of assorted foods, mainly rice, two fried fishes, and a variety of vegetables and meats. Good thing Kira's around, he won't know what he'd do without her delicious cooking. It's second only to Ichiraku.

Jiraiya could only sigh and shake his head as he watched the blond devour the contents of the box as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. _"What a knucklehead…"_

* * *

Kira dragged her feet across a random section of the village, ignoring the conversations of the villagers around her.

The sun was blazing, but it wasn't hot… Perhaps due to the clouds blocking its rays. It was such a nice day, then why did she feel so damn depressed?

A sweet smell entered her nostrils. The black haired kunoichi stopped in her tracks. She used her nose to detect where the delightful fragrance was coming from, and noticed a bakery not far from her position. Having a nice, little dessert wouldn't hurt. It'll probably snap her out of her melancholia.

Then Kira glanced at the bento she still had in her hands, Sasuke's lunch. What was she going to do with it? He was nowhere to be found.

She sighed, glancing down on the cat perched beside her. "Yudai?"

Yudai mewled, signaling that she was awaiting her mistress's orders.

"Could you find Sasuke for me and deliver his lunch?" Kira asked with a smile. "I promise to get you a special treat when you get back."

Mewing excitedly, Yudai transformed into her larger form. She took the bag in between her teeth and took off into the sky.

She ignored the awes and whispers of the commoners acting like this is the first time seeing a giant flying cat. Perhaps it is, Kira mused.

* * *

The kenjutsu user walked into the bakery that caught her interest.

"Welcome!"

She heard a woman's voice greeted cheerfully.

"How may I- Oh, it's you…"

Kira tilted her head, and her eyes almost widened in surprise. What was Sakura's mom doing here? Don't tell her she's working here? Great, just what she needed. A grown woman sending her poisonous glares for 'hurting' her daughter, something that happened months ago and she clearly needs to get over it. She wasn't stupid as to not notice the woman's dislike of her.

The kunoichi calmed down. It's not like she has to converse with Akari. With dignified steps, she walked up to the counter.

"I'll have some castellas, please," Kira ordered coolly.

Akari made a small noise before going out the door in the back. A few minutes later, she came back with plate of the sweet looking sponge cakes her ebony haired customer ordered. Grabbing a bag from under the counter, she gingerly stuffed the small dessert in it and handed the bag to Kira. She watched as the girl snatched it out of her hands and sat down on one of the chairs, not before slapping down the appropriate amount of money on the counter.

Mrs. Haruno surveyed the young girl as she took out a bento, mostly likely her lunch, and started to eat. The girl seemed to be deep in thought, judging by the way she mechanically moves her hands and slight twitching of her jaw when she chews, plus the faraway look in her eyes gave her away.

To be completely honest, Akari wasn't as distrustful of the girl as when they first met. Sure, her initial loathing of the girl was due to her physical abuse against her daughter. However, Sakura seemed to have got over it. Actually, she speaks of the girl as if they are really good friends, albeit a bit overbearing at times. If her daughter got over the incident, then as her mother, the mature thing to do was to let bygones be bygones, right?

And from what her daughter told her, Kira is an orphan. Akari began to contemplate on that thought. The girl probably didn't have parental guidance to teach her right from wrong. Maybe she was being too hard on the girl. A polite scolding would have sufficed, instead of a livid glare.

Deciding to right her wrong with her daughter's female teammate, Akari paced towards the table and sat on the chair in the opposite side of her. Kira seemed to take note of her presence as she stopped mid swallow and looked up at her.

The way the girl stared at her with such a blank and cold expression kind of unnerved the older woman, as if her presence was insignificant to her, possibly even an annoyance. It's possible that she's wary of her due their first unpleasant meeting.

"Hi, your name is Kira, right?" Akari asked, offering a sweet smile. The question was pretty stupid because she already knew who the young kunoichi was, courtesy of her daughter's stories, but it was only way she could think of to break the ice.

Kira scrutinized the brown haired in front of her, eyebrows furrowed. That was a stupid question. She should obviously know her name, by proxy of Sakura. Is this the woman's idea of conversing? Meh, might as well humor her.

"Yes," Kira replied evenly.

Silence.

Akari started to sweat drop at the girl's vacant stare. She's not very talkative, is she? Maybe she's just nervous due to the fact that she's not use to adult contact.

"I heard a lot about you from my daughter."

"I see…" So Sakura talks about her? Not surprising really. Kira popped another piece of castella in her mouth, finishing her meal. She set her chopsticks down and scooted her lunch box off to the side.

The brown haired woman found it more and more difficult to start a conversation with the young girl in front of her.

"…I like your castellas."

"Huh?" Light green eyes blinked in confusion. Did she hear her right?

Kira resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She really hated repeating herself. "I liked the castellas," she reiterated, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. At least talking to her will keep her mind occupied.

Akari smiled sheepishly, not sure how to take a younger girl's comment. "Uh, thanks. It's really nice to hear you say that."

"Do you have any melon pans?" Kira asked, being tactful of the way she communicates with Mrs. Haruno.

Akari smiled. "Do you like melon pans?"

The kunoichi nodded her head slowly.

"I'll go get some for you then." Akari stood up from her chair and walked back to the counter.

Kira took this moment to truly get a good look at the inside of the bakery. It was simply pink and white. The place was quite small with a counter next to the front door and narrow pathway, just enough for people to walk around without bumping into each other too much. A decoration of sweets and pastries in a display case under the counter. A menu of all their items was posted on the wall above the counter with a door leading to the kitchen on the right.

Akari came back a few minutes later holding a brown bag. Kira stood up from her chair as the brown haired woman approached her and handed her the bag. The ebony haired peeked inside to see a pile of melon pans in it, much to her enjoyment, though she wasn't going to show it.

Kira dug into her pouch to pull out the amount of money needed to pay for all that sweet bread.

"You don't need to pay for it," Akari's voice stopped her. The kunoichi stopped her movement to look her in the eye. The woman smiled gently. "Think of it as gift for helping my daughter."

Kira bowed politely to show her appreciation. "Thanks, Mrs. Haruno. I have to get going now. I got training to do."

Akari waved her off as Kira left the shop. The girl might not be as bad as she initially thought.

* * *

The first thing Kira noticed was the sun was setting, creating an orange and purple hue across the sky. She must have been there longer than she thought. And Yudai still isn't back yet. Where the hell is Sasuke training at for it to take her cat this long to come back?

It was getting late anyway and seeing as there is nothing to do, Kira headed home. After walking a few blocks, she noticed a bar. She halted in her steps just staring at the alcohol bearing building in earnest. The dark haired girl could feel her hand twitching self-consciously around the bag of melon pans she was clenching.

A few drinks… A few drinks wouldn't hurt.

Making up her mind, Kira used the transformation jutsu to turn into a young woman with dirty blonde hair tied into a ponytail and dark green eyes wearing a red dress. She almost sneered the outfit, but for the sake of appearance, she reluctantly approved it. Once satisfied with her transformation, she stepped inside the bar.

Just a few drinks…

* * *

As she entered, Kira was meet with the smell of booze and smoke. Very typical atmosphere for a bar. No one seemed to take notice of her presence. Good. The less people she has to confront, the better.

She sat down on one of the stools.

"Hi, miss, how can I help you?" the bartender asked, offering her a drunken smile.

Kira scanned the different flavors and brands of beer and liquor. She decided to simply order a cup of sake.

The bartender nodded and took out a very small cup and poured the alcoholic beverage in it. The kunoichi picked it and drank it slowly, ignoring the bitter taste burning down her throat. She slammed the cup down and ordered another round.

Kira doesn't consider herself to be a chronic drinker. However, drinking alcohol helps her repress her unwanted memories and depressing thoughts. It's no wonder so many people turn to alcohol in their time of need. It helps one forget shit and that's what Kira likes and needs. Like she said, more repressed her thoughts are, the better it is for to keep up her optimistic façade.

Since when did she turn to alcohol to subdue her internal problems? Perhaps a year or two ago. Back then, it used to involve stealing a bottle or two from liquor stores or gullible fools. She doesn't remember when she started to indulge in the bitter tasting beverage. However, the dark haired kunoichi is smart enough to know her limitation of how much alcohol she can consume. She's not dumb enough to kill over because of alcohol poisoning. She knows her limits!

But to take her mind off Yuki, she really needs this.

Kira didn't know how much sake she drank, but her head was starting to get a little woozy. She failed to notice someone sitting down next to her.

"Hey, beautiful…" A raspy voice spoke, breaking Kira out of her musings. "I couldn't help notice a lovely woman like you sitting all by yourself."

Kira was not amused by the guy's flirtatious remarks. His alcoholic breath didn't help either. Not like she's one to talk, her breath most likely smells like alcohol too. But seriously, is he a pedophile flirting with a twelve year old girl like this? Not like it's the first time meeting such a creep.

Then she recalled she was in disguise. She might be a twelve year old girl, but to him, she looks like a young, beautiful woman in her mid-twenties.

The black haired kenjutsu user didn't detect the man's wandering hands until it touched something very inappropriate… Her ass.

Out of anger and reflex, Kira punched him in the stomach and kicked him where the sun don't shine. The man was left moaning and groaning in pain and incapacitated.

Having enough, she left the store in a huff.

* * *

Once out of the bar, it took all of Kira's willpower not to fall over, like a clumsy idiot. When she was far enough distance away from the bar, she undid her transformation. Afterwards, she tried walking back home, trying keep her movements straight, albeit with a little bit of difficulty. Damn, she was lucky it was really dark…that way none of her friends nor acquaintances will see her like this. So wasted, it's pathetic.

Kira felt something grip the back of her maroon shirt between their teeth. She didn't really retaliate when the assailant threw her onto their furry back. She felt too tired to do anything. And the effects of her dizziness didn't help matters either.

Although, feeling the soft breeze caress her face gently, was enough to lull Kira to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**(A/N: This is the end of chapter thirty! I hope it gave more insight on who Kira is as a person and her internal conflicts, which was the purpose of this chapter. I wanted to show that Kira has problems, not just out in the ninja field, but internally as well. Yes, I know I said that a preteen genin drinking alcohol does not make them an adult, and I'm not trying to show that here. If this was someone else's story, I would have said I disapprove of her Kira's drinking. Anyway, alcohol here was not something to be shown as cool, but as an unhealthy solution to one's problems. Lesson, no underage drinking, kids! Wait till you're twenty one or older before you indulge in alcohol!**

**Do you guys know what the fun part of writing a long multi-chapter fanfic? Because, if you're creative enough, you can write side-stories that tie into the original main story. Yes, I do have a few side stories. And yes, these side stories will be considered canon to my main story [I'll say if it's related to the main story]. The only reason they won't be written in the main story because I'm worried it might be...inconsistent. I, personally, have problems with reading books that stick to one story, then totally different story comes along. Yes, sometimes it's necessary for the plot, but it still seems inconsistent, giving what's written already. It would have been better as a side-story. So, that's my reasoning. I have a few chapters for a couple of side-stories, but I won't post them yet to avoid spoilers to my main story, or in the case I need to change some details as it might be too inconsistent with the main story, even if it is a side-story. In fact, one of them won't be posted until this whole fanfic is complete. Just giving you wonderful readers a heads up!**

**Review, constructive criticism, comment, please!)**


	31. Chakra Nature

**(A/N: Here's chapter thirty one! Sorry for the long overdue update! There's a lot of things needed to be planned for future chapters. And also I'm busy and can't update as fast as I used to. I'll be lucky enough to update one of a month. Oh, well... Enjoy!)**

* * *

Chakra Natures

_It was eerie._

_The water was wet and murky. It reached up to her ankles._

_Her eyes cautiously scanned her surroundings. Everywhere she looked, she was met with cold stone walls and dark corridors._

_The air had an ominous feel to it. It felt dark and foreboding. _

_No, it wasn't the air that was portentous. There was a very strong and potent aura hanging around the perimeter. A very dangerous chakra lurked about. It was so dark and menacing, the girl felt like she was suffocating and she was not even at the center of it. That's how powerful it is!_

_The girl's mind and survival instinct told her to run, to stay away from the core, it's dangerous. However, her body had a mind of its own, and soon her feet were dragging her across the swampy floor, instinctively knowing where to go. _

_The girl could feel her heart pounding, it almost felt like it could literally burst out of her chest. Ignoring the sloshing of water, the girl walked to where she felt the source of vile chakra. Fear and anxiety coursed through her as she approached the culprit, and the closer she got, the more apprehensive she became._

_Minutes of total silence passed as she trailed closer and closer to the cause of this malicious aura. She tried to keep her breathing under control, despite her growing anxiety. Conversely though, the more the girl was getting near the chakra's foundation, the more she felt weirdly compelled by it. It was strange and made her uneasy and oddly more complete on a spiritual level. That's only way to describe this new scary and inexplicable sensation she was getting as she approached this ominous being. _

_Moments later, the girl found herself face to face with large bars resembling a prison cell and endless darkness behind it._

_She wanted to step closer to inspect the blankness behind it, because there must be some reason for this gigantic cell. And seeing that the menacing chakra was coming from that, there's obviously something frightening hidden behind it. Unfortunately, her feet magically became rooted to the ground. _

_As anxious as she felt, the girl desperately strained her eyes to focus on the darkness, trying to see any sign of any movement. She tried to keep her erratic heartbeats under control. _

_Her eye caught a sudden shift, then orangish-red fur appeared in her vision._

_Cold sweat plastered on her face, as blind fear and rising panic gripped her. Her first instinct was to run. Run as far as she can and never look back. Conversely, another feeling flowed through, sensations that didn't make any sense. _

_Why did she feel relieved and sorrowful to see the creature chained behind bars? Hatred and bitterness came off from the beast, like a roaring hurricane. So much hatred that it was suffocating to be anywhere near it. But the feeling to approach the creature and soothe its anger was as strong as her desire to run from it, and she didn't know why!_

_Seeing the creature's deep red, slitted eyes made her breath hitch and her heart skip a beat._

_One name came to mind…_

"_Ku-"_

* * *

Kira groaned, holding her head painfully. What the hell happened? Why does she feel like her skull was threatening to split open? Sapphire blue eyes glanced around slowly, taking in the familiar purple walls. But most importantly, how the hell did she get back in her room? She doesn't remember shit!

Seeing as there was barely any sunlight, meant that she woke up just before dawn. Just great… Waking up this early with this godforsaken headache. Dammit! Why the fuck was her head hurting so much?! It's as if someone smashed her head against a brick wall multiple times.

She tried to sit up. Another agonizing shriek escaped her lips, as it felt like her cranium was being pounded by a jackhammer. In other words, excruciatingly painful. The black haired kunoichi bit back a slew of curses once another aching throb thumped against her head and she threw her feet over the bed.

Doing her best to ignore her achingly, annoying headache, Kira wobbled towards the door. The muscles in her leg felt weak, as if she ran for three days straight nonstop. Trying to overcome her dizziness and growing nausea, she reached toward doorknob with unsteady hands.

Shakingly unlocking the door, she stepped into the living room.

* * *

Kira tried to keep the bile that was rising up at bay as she stalked towards the kitchen. She could hear Yudai's worried calls as the small cat watched her with concerned, lilac eyes.

The feline jumped from the couch she was sleeping on and wound around her legs, acting like an anchor to keep her mistress steady.

Kira held her head as Yudai's troubled mews never ceased. "Yudai, please," the girl begged, holding her head with her hand, indicating how much her headache hurts. "Can you stay silent just for a few minutes?" She didn't mean to sound snappy, but each cry from her twin tailed cat sounded like a hammer bashing against concrete floor.

The dark haired girl didn't realize how dry her throat was until now, too busy trying to endure the pain of her constant headache. It felt as dry as sandpaper and made her voice seem very hoarse.

The girl felt the inside of her stomach spasm violently, as she suspected whatever she ate yesterday was beginning to pile up like an erupting volcano. She knew what was about to happen, if the ferocious rumbles of her stomach muscles was any indication.

She rushed towards the trash can in the kitchen as fast as her wobbly legs could take her. And the moment she leaned over it, Kira's mouth exploded with the essences of last night's dinner gushing out.

Kira felt horrible and her body felt like it's on fire as she was releasing undigested contents in a spew of yellow and brown slime. Her stomach twisted in tight, painful knots.

Thankfully, she was finished in a matter of minutes, she couldn't really take much more. Her chest heaved in and out as she took slow and deep breaths, trying to regain control of her breathing.

She rose up from her squatting. God, her mouth tasted disgusting! This is why she hates getting sick. She hates the aftermath of vomiting. It always leaves her mouth tasting like rotten flesh and burnt fruits. An absolutely horrid combination!

Kira grabbed a cup and filled it with water from the sink. Without missing a beat, she took a big gulp, swooshed inside her mouth, and spat it out to get rid of all the excess leftovers and the taste.

She snatched the ice tray from the freezer and dropped a few ice cubes in the cup before refilling it with water. This time, she took a small drink, savoring the chilling liquid as it traveled down her throat, cooling down the roughness of her throat.

* * *

The ebony haired female, while holding the cup in her hand, walked back to her room, determined to get some more sleep. Perhaps she'll feel better after some more rest.

Kira placed the cup down on the small drawer next to her bed. She sluggishly climbed into bed, too lazy to cover herself up. She was too tired to notice the glob of brown fur that perched next to her in a comfortable position.

* * *

Kira's face twitched in annoyance as blazing rays of sunlight burst through the window. Sapphire blue eyes fluttered open, albeit tiredly. She flinched slightly as a small wave of pain struck against her skull. Memories of last night flooded through her mind. Damn, hangover! She must have drank more than she anticipated.

She yawned and stretched her weary limbs. What to do now that she's fully awake? The only thing that comes to mind is training. She was too upset yesterday to do all that, but now she felt way better. The kenjutsu user was already started to feel restless, might as well let out some steam and do something productive. Hell, she might even learn something new! Just because she dropped out of the exams doesn't mean she planned to let Naruto or Sasuke show her up. No way in hell!

Kira heard a soft mew beside her. She gently twisted her body around to face her cat. Yudai gave off another small cry and crawled towards her mistress, rubbing her face affectionately. In return, the dark haired kunoichi smiled and petted her tenderly. The feline purred appreciatively. "Sorry for making you worry, Yudai, but I'm better now," the girl muttered.

Slipping one leg off the bed, Kira headed towards the bathroom to do her usual morning routine. This is going to be a very productive day… Hopefully…

* * *

Kira decided to make her way towards the river she saw Naruto training at yesterday. It's the best place around here that she could think of. Not many other places with water that she could practice in.

Yudai was trotted alongside her, happily munching on a piece of sausage. The kenjutsu user was happy to hear her cat's joyous cries as she was chewing on the stringy meat. She remembered her mother always feeding her sausages every once and awhile as a special treat. Needless to say, Yudai absolutely adores the succulent pork. It's her favorite food to eat behind fish, of course! Actually, it's more like, she likes to chew on it. She gnaws on the juicy substance for hours before gulping it down.

It didn't really take Kira long to make it to the riverside. And Naruto doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Good, she probably wouldn't concentrate with him around…for reasons unknown. Let's just say, she hasn't been feeling like herself lately around her hyperactive blond best friend. These feelings are so alien because she has no idea what it is. And honestly, it scares her. The kenjutsu user never likes to be kept in the dark. Lack of knowledge is a truly terrifying thing! She had to learn that the hard way.

She doesn't know how exactly to describe it. All she knows that she feels really…anxious around the blond... And also very happy, more so than usual. Just seeing him radiating with confidence is enough motivate her to do her best, and not just for herself. It brings a desirable need to do anything to make sure that sunny personality and bold courage never wavers. But that's simply what any friend would do.

...Right?

Urgh! This is confusing. Kira grabbed her hair in exasperation. This is precisely why Kira doesn't want to be around Naruto or any of her teammates at the moment. Whatever she's feeling...it's a nuisance! And she deems it an unnecessary interference to her training and combat abilities. She learnt to shove irrelevant thoughts and feelings out the window early on, and eventually…this is will be no different.

Shaking her head, the dark haired kunoichi dropped the lunchboxes she was carrying by the riverbank. "Stay here, Yudai," Kira whispered to her cat, knowing she'll obey her orders. Yudai found a comfortable spot on the gravel like terrain and laid down.

Time to begin that water walking exercise she saw Naruto doing…

Kira stepped up to the edge of the river until her toes were touching the water. She set her maroon beret down and tied her hair into a messy ponytail. Water… Hair… Does she really need to say anymore?

Taking a deep breath to calm herself and focus her mind , Kira strode onto the water's surface, not before gathering chakra at the soles of her feet.

This definitely felt different from the tree climbing exercise, that's for sure. For starters, the water was constantly moving. She could feel the sensation of the stream ripples under her feet as they sloshed back and forth. The sound of the water splash smoothly as it shifted across the surface.

Standing on top of the river seemed pretty easy, so Kira decided to try something more advance. Practice walking across the river without falling.

With controlled footsteps, Kira gradually moved across the river, trying to keep a constant flow of her chakra. So far, so good…

Splash!

Kira fell into the river unexpectedly, at least for her. The water was kind of chilling, which is surprising for weather such as this. She could feel the coldness of the water brushing up against her skin. It actually appeared to contrast very nicely under the intensity of the sun's fiery warmth. Oddly enough, it's early in the autumn season and it still felt like summer if the heat was anything to go by. Is it always this hot in Konoha? Does the summer season overtake the fall? She knew that she was in the Land of Fire, but she didn't think it was literal!

Enough about that… It was annoying because she was hoping not to get wet. Her soaked clothes was sticking greedily to her skin. With all the water absorbed in her outfit, it made it…heavier, she should say.

Oh, well… Can't really complain now, can she?

The ebony haired kunoichi sluggishly climbed out of the river, no thanks to her wet clothes. Goosebumps started to form on her skin, and she shivered when the cool breeze swept by her. The wind was a lot colder now that she was wet.

Yudai mewed, neurotically, obviously worried about her mistress's wellbeing. With her sausage long gone, the small cat paddled up to Kira, letting out another distinctively worrisome cry.

"Don't worry, Yudai," Kira reassured her. "I'm fine. It's just a little water." Sapphire blue eyes glanced towards the few bento lying about on the outskirts of the river. "Speaking of which, do you mind delivery Naruto's and Sasuke's lunch."

Without another word, Yudai transformed into her more ferocious self, picked up the blue and orange clothed covered lunch boxes, and took off into the sky.

Kira's lip curved into a smile before remembering to do something about her soaked attire. Good thing she came prepared for a possibility such as this were to happen.

She shed her clothing to reveal a black sports bra and matching tight shorts. Her exposing waist was wrapped around in bandages to cover up the demonic tattoo. She never really fully grasped the purpose of the tattoo. Ancient family tradition and leader's responsibility her mother had said… Or something along those lines.

Gathering chakra to her to her feet once more, Kira treaded across the river. Taking incentive of the currents and her earlier mishap, she quickly deciphered that she had to constantly adjust the flow of her chakra as she walked along the river and keep a steady flow of it.

Once the dark haired kenjutsu user was comfortable enough to walk along the surface of the water without fear of falling in, she tried running next, constantly reminding herself to keep a stabilizing flow of chakra. She kept at it until she was satisfied with the results.

"Alright. Looks good enough. Water walking complete."

Finished with her chakra control exercise, Kira walked out of the river and laid down on the bank, panting slightly.

"What's up?"

Kira immediately jumped and almost sprang into action, but paused when she realized who it was. Her private Academy instructor, Tsukikaze Umineko. "Tsukikaze-sensei?" Kira blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Lavender eyes gleamed with amusement at seeing her former student's startled expression. She couldn't resist the urge to laugh at Kira's awkward blush, as she desperately to cover herself. "Why are you shy, Kira?" Tsukikaze laughed harder, making Kira turn even redder. "You know, I'm a woman too, there's no need to be so modest."

Kira relaxed her arms, although, she still fidgeted under Tsukikaze's gaze, being exposed like this and all. Her blush didn't die down, even though there were no guys around, the dark haired girl simply felt self-conscious about her body.

She went to gather her discarded clothes. They were still a little wet, but dry enough for her to bear it. The dark haired girl threw her clothes on and sat down, taking the remaining bento in her hands. She patted the spot next to her, silently telling the lavender haired woman to take a seat.

Tsukikaze took the initiative took a sit on the gravel covered ground. "I see you've been doing the water walking exercise," she uttered, already discerning the reason behind Kira's moist attire and slightly worn out form. "Any success?"

Swallowing a piece of rice ball she took of bite of, Kira answered with conviction in her voice. "I had a rather difficult time with it. Water walking is different from tree climbing. Unlike keeping a constant flow of chakra while climbing a tree, you have to keep shifting the flow of your chakra to incorporate for the constant drifts of water. Since the molecules in water are always moving, it makes it that much harder. But it's easy once you figure it out," she finished analytically, her blush dying down.

Tsukikaze smiled proudly. "I'm glad you discovered water walking all on your own. It's good to practice chakra control. Soon you'll be able to skillfully manipulate your chakra efficiently."

"Yeah…" Kira set her box down, restraining excitement. She fiddled her hands a bit. "I never got to thank you for teaching me while I was the Academy. Without your help, I'd have never graduated and never would've gotten to know Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei." She bowed her head slightly. "So thank you, Tsukikaze-sensei."

The special jonin laughed wholeheartedly. "There's no reason to be so formal, Kira." She took a minute to calm herself down and catch her breath after seeing the kenjutsu user's puzzled face. "It's okay to be a little…crass."

Kira grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I get it from my mother."

The older woman nodded her head. "She must have been a good woman."

"Yeah…"  
An unruffled silence sprang forth. Kira shivered a little from the wetness of her clothes, and the wind that just breezed by didn't help much either.

"Are you going to the finals?" Tsukikaze asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not," Kira mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm not going to the finals," the dark haired kunoichi repeated once more, as if it was no big deal.

Tsukikaze looked absolutely nonplussed, her mouth agape.

The younger kunoichi pondered on why the news was so shocking for Tsukikaze. "I just… I just believe it's too sudden for me to be promoted to chunin, you know?" Kira elaborated, hoping her explanation sounded legit, even though it wasn't, technically, true.

It worked.

The special jonin, satisfied with her answer, hummed amused. "That's pretty…mature. Most genins want to be chunin as soon as possible."

The girl shrugged. "I'm just not ready to take the next step. I just became a genin a few months ago. Truthfully, I only participated in the Chunin Exams just to see how it operates, so I can plan my next attempt around accordingly, based on my experience."

The lavender haired woman's face twisted in approbation. "You're very mature for your age, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't know. I simply like to do things at my own pace," Kira replied, thoughtful.

Tsukikaze hummed in agreement. The woman watched as Kira took another rice ball from her.

She really came here to check up on her only pupil because someone confided in her.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Tsukikaze returned from a B-rank assassin mission. She heard that they would proceed with the third round of the Chunin Exams next month, giving the remaining genin time to train and hone their skills._

_She visited her favorite café, the Disha Café. She ordered herself a cup of black coffee and half a dozen bagels. She found herself a place to sit as she waited for her order to be complete. _

_The woman hummed a catchy tune to herself. _

_"__Nice song. Where did you hear it from?" _

_Tsukikaze nearly jumped out of her seat. She glanced up to see the famous copycat ninja standing before her. _

_She blinked. "What are you doing here, Kakashi? I didn't think someone of your stature would find this place appealing."_

_The silver haired jonin took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Pulling out his usual orange book, which caused her to roll her eyes in disgust. "Oh, I just decided to visit an old friend."_

_Tsukikaze resisted the urge to sneer in disdain. "Oh, please. I would hardly call ourselves friends. We started the Academy together, sure, but you were a prodigy. You graduated years before I did."_

_Kakashi chuckled sheepishly. "I suppose so."_

_A waiter brought Tsukikaze's order and set it down on her table. The sweet, simple scent of fresh bread waft into her nose. She reached into the box and pulled a bagel out. She took a delicate bite, enjoying the plain doughy tanginess. She pushed the box towards him. "Want some?"_

_Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. "No thanks."_

_The woman shrugged. "Suite yourself." She took a sip of her coffee, savoring the sweetened bitter taste._

_The silver haired jonin set his book down. "I don't have much time, so let's cut to the chase." He eyed her acutely. "You were Kira's tutor, correct?"_

_"__I was. Why?" Tsukikaze seemed a little confused. Why would Kakashi come to her about Kira? Can't he handle the situation himself? That's how he usually operates. Unless… Something serious happened to her? _

_Kakashi's visible eyes watched as Tsukikaze's lips straightened into a grim line. He wished this was something he could handle. Unfortunately, he'll be going away for the month to train Sasuke, so the Uchiha can survive the fight against Gaara. He needed to find someone to look after Kira while he's away, someone she could trust. Tsukikaze is the only person that came to mind, seeing as Kira is familiar with her. With anyone else, she'll be distrusting and guard her emotions carefully._

_"__How has it been? Training Kira?" he questioned critically._

_Tsukikaze eyed him, expectedly. "She has talent. But that's not what you're asking, is it, Kakashi?" She watched him with dour eyes. "Did something happen to her?" _

_"__No, not exactly, but has Kira shown any…sudden aggressiveness?" he asked with a clipped tone of somberness._

_Confusion marred her face, Tsukikaze answered, tentatively. "No… As far as I know, she's very well behaved."_

_Kakashi's face cleared slightly, as if a weight was lifted off his chest, but not completely. "That's good." Guess, he probably was over-exaggerating about Kira's behavior after all. _

_"__Did something happen to Kira during the exams?" Tsukikaze repeated her earlier question, urgently._

_He gave her an imperative look. "This may be out of line, but I need you to do me favor…"_

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Tsukikaze inwardly sighed and looked out onto the flowing river, hearing the currents rustle down the stream.

Kira, finished with her lunch, gingerly set the box aside and glanced over at her former tutor. "Hey, Tsukikaze-sensei?"

The woman in question raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Do you have anything about how to discover elemental chakra? Anything to help uncover my chakra affinity?"

Tsukikaze blinked slightly surprised. "You want to know the nature of your chakra?"

Kira nodded. "Yes, I've figured now is as good a time as any since I've got all this extra time to spare. No missions, no more exams, nothing but training all month long." She stood up and stretched. "So you got anything?"

The special jonin smiled and rose up as well, her height towering over Kira's. She dug into her pockets and pulled out several small white stripes of paper. "Then you'd need these."

Confusion and incredulity crossed the dark haired kunoichi's face. "Blank pieces of paper?"

"These are chakra papers," Tsukikaze elaborated, flopping the papers in her hands for emphasis. "They are made from very special trees that absorb chakra. All you have to do is run your chakra through the paper."

"But how is that going to help me unveil my chakra affinity?" Kira asked, a little impatient, just wanting her to get the point. She already read all she needs about chakra and their natures from books at the Konoha library.

Tsukikaze gave her a pointed look. "I see that patience isn't your strong point."

"Only when I know the material already," Kira quickly replied, defensively. She is a very patient person…! Well… She can be when the circumstances forces her to, or…with children.

"I'll make it quick then… All you have to do is run your chakra through the paper, like so…" Tsukikaze took one of the sheets into her another hand.

Kira studied the outstretched paper in her hands with calculated eyes. She could sense Tsukikaze's chakra beginning to run through the paper. She stared at the older woman with incredulity as nothing happened.

Moments later, with an exuberant awe, the paper turned to dirt and crumbled away.

The kenjutsu couldn't help but to stare at the remains with great wonder and a bit excited.

Tsukikaze grinned, triumphantly. "I'm sure you are aware that there are several different chakra natures. Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. To find out your nature, just take a piece of this chakra paper and run your chakra through it, like I did moments ago."

Kira nodded and took one chakra paper from Tsukikaze's hand, gingerly.

"Alright. Now, if the burns and turns to ash, your affinity is Fire. If it wrinkles, you're Lightning. Turns to dirt and crumbles, you're Earth, just like me. Water will make the paper wet. And finally, with Wind, the paper will split," the lavender haired woman finished explaining. "Go ahead and try it."

The dark haired kunoichi's stared at the paper with much determination in her eyes. She had to find out her element to know where to continue on with her training. That's why she was doing this.

Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, she ran a very tiny portion of her chakra through the paper. It's a good thing she instinctively knows how much chakra she should pour out for different tasks, thanks to Kakashi-sensei's teachings in chakra control.

Seeing as nothing was happening yet, Kira poured slightly more chakra into the paper, hoping the small amount of chakra she was using would be enough.

Seconds went by with no results and the kenjutsu user was beginning to feel her frustration and annoyance rising. Dammit! How much longer? Is she doing something wrong?

Luckily, minutes had gone by, and Kira felt something watery. She stared down at the paper to see that it was soaked.

"Hmm, looks like you have an affinity for Water," Tsukikaze mused.

Kira blinked, surprise written all over her face. She knew what this meant, as Tsukikaze explained it to her, but still… It was still kind of…shocking. It was like a parent finally buying a child a Christmas present, but the parent already asking the child what they want for Christmas weeks before its arrival. It's like the vague sense of person knowing what they're going to get, yet finding it confirmed still such an alarming surprise.

"Since you are a Water user, we should start with something simple," Tsukikaze said, thoughtfully, breaking Kira out of her musings.

Sapphire blue eyes gazed into the river. However, this time she saw something different. Instead of large layer of rushing water, she saw an aquatic power source. The new foundation of her latent water abilities.

"I can try to see if I can move the water using my chakra," Kira suggested, introspectively.

"That's a good start," Tsukikaze agreed.

Kira stalked towards the edge of the stream and sat down. She gently touched the tip of her finger on the water's surface. She ran her chakra through her body and concentrated it at the single point of her finger making contact with the river.

She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. She focused on nothing but the water and her chakra flowing into it willing it to bend to her will. The newfound water user tried with all her might to bend the water, to make it twist and turn, or perhaps a small concentrated ripple will suffice.

Kira could feel her thighs start to ache. How long has she been sitting still like this? Minutes? Hours? She doesn't know.

Finally… Kira felt the water twisting. It was small ripple and possible unnoticeable, but it was there nonetheless. Feeling a sense of pride in accomplishing a diminutive feat so fast.

Black eyebrows scrunched down and her face twisted into a frown. The black haired kenjutsu user realized that there was now a new problem that must be fixed. And that is…the dependency to use water jutsus from nearby water sources. She realized there's possibility of water not being close to her to draw her jutsus from.

In addition to that, the only other water user she'd met was Zabuza, however, even he fell into the weakness all water users have, the reliance on natural flowing water. And giving that, the only water jutsus he used were…the Water Prison Jutsu, the Water Clone, and Water Dragon Jutsu. Not much jutsu arsenal, especially considering the fact he was supposed to be an A-class ninja. Maybe he was holding back…?

Well, whatever it is, at least she has three jutsus she can pick and learn, and they all seem very useful.

Really though, Kira is going to need to figure out a way to overcome the weakness of all water users.

* * *

Behind a steel cage, a giant red fox glared, its red eyes filled with anger and hate, but this time it was more intensified than usual.

That woman… Why was she here? Surely, she can't be his container? No, the giant fox knows she's not. It saw the face of its jailor seconds before he was sealed. Then why did SHE appear?

It felt it though… The same calming and soothing, yet spiritually powerful aura. Just thinking about was enough to make, the fox's blood to boil and it to let out an enraged growl.

The next time it sees that woman, it'll rip her to shreds! That's a promise!

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of this chapter! Chapter thirty one complete! There's… There's really not much to say, except we finally know that Kira's chakra element is water. But who is that mysterious woman and why is the Nine Tailed Fox so infuriated at seeing her? Does it know her? So many questions, so little answers. But...that's the beauty of writing and/or reading, isn't it?**

**Reviews, anyone? Thoughts, comments, anything will do. And thank you for reading!)**


	32. Wonders Never Cease

**(A/N: Here you go, chapter thirty two! Well… Here it is. An entire chapter from Yudai's POV. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Wonders Never Cease

Yudai woke up to the sound of a pot sizzling. The cat let out a tired mew. Little paws stretched across the couch as the feline's back arched loosened up her muscles.

Yudai sniffed the air, the smell of meat wafted towards her nose. Turning on her heels, or more like her paws, she hopped out of the couch.

"Good morning, Yudai," she heard her mistress say. The aforementioned girl reached down to softly pet her head. Feeling her mistress's gentle touches, Yudai purred in content.

"Do you want something to eat?" Kira proceeded to pour some cat food into her lilac colored dish bowl. "There you go."

Yudai mewed dissatisfied as she stared at her bowl. Eating cat food…was highly unappealing. Consuming cat food was similar to humans devouring those so called ration bars. No taste nor satisfaction, only there to stave off hunger.

At least, that's what the face covered human clarified about ration bars to the moody boy upon seeing his disdain for the unfavorable treats.

The point is… Yudai wants meat. That's what she eats. Raw or cooked, it doesn't matter. Not this powered down, artificial meats and grains, that's for ordinary house cats because their weak bellies can't digest real meat like nature intended they should.

Yudai whined in derision once more.

Kira gave the feline an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Yudai, but I don't have any fish for you to eat at the moment. I'll stop to get some groceries when I get the time to do so. Until then, you're just going to have to endure the cat food."

The brown cat slapped a paw against the bowl in what seemed like frustration. Her mistress rubbed her head smoothly, trying to calm her down. The feline watched as Kira prepared toast, fried eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice for herself.

She turned head back towards her bowl, sniffing at it a little. She chewed on the cat food, trying desperately to keep her displeasure in check as she devoured the rest of it.

Tiny black ears twitched as she listened to her mistress's delightful humming. She seems very happy this morning. It's been weeks since Kira found out she has affinity for water. Maybe that's why she's in such a good mood.

Yudai wagged her tails happily. Whatever it is, she enjoyed her mistress's humming. Very soothing…!

* * *

Yudai was in the middle of her usual routine of soaring through the air to find that eccentric blond playmate of her mistress. He should be on the outskirts of the village, wearing his orange outfit. He's not that hard to spot.

As the summer season was reaching near its end, the weather was getting cooler and cooler to commemorate that. The wind rustling against her fur was very pleasing to her. Flying in the sky truly is the best! A feeling of indefinite freedom as the sky takes one to whatever destination they had in mind.

Lilac, slitted orbs spotted her target in sight. Lowering herself to the ground, she moved towards the goofy, mop of golden hair.

"Hey, lunch is here!" Naruto shouted out enthusiastically, jumping to his feet as soon as he spotted Yudai in the distance.

Yudai landed in front of him and dropped his bento on the ground in front of him. The boy eagerly pick it up and tore the box open. Not even wasting a second, he split apart his chopsticks and dug right in, slurping on the spaghetti her mistress packed for him.

She noticed that boy's body was covered in cuts and bruises. He must be training really hard. The twin tailed cat remembered how distress she initially got when Kira home in her first few days of training with grazes all over her body. It had taken some very convincing persuasion, but Yudai, with much reluctance, let her mistress continue with her own training, even if seeing her hurt made her worry a little.

"Let me have some of that, Naruto," the large old man asked, reaching his hand out.

The aforementioned boy turned away with a pettish expression on his face. "No," he snapped. "Kira made it for me and me only! Get your own food!"

A tick mark appeared on the old man's, Jiraiya's, head, Yudai presumed that was his name as he made it quite ridiculously clear, forehead. "You little brat! Have some respect for your teacher!"

The blond stuck his tongue out childishly. "Yeah, right, you perv."

Already finished with what her mistress assigned her, Yudai silently stalked away, however, they were probably too busy arguing to notice her discreet departure.

The feline flew into the air, searching for her next target, the broody Uchiha.

* * *

Yudai soared through the sky, going in the direction she had permanently mapped internally. In the distance, lilac eyes locked onto to the rocky terrain up ahead. The air currents were rougher around these parts, thanks to the large rocky mountains in the area, making the winds condense in certain spaces.

A familiar scent of spicy pine with a mixture of sweat filled her nostrils. Kicking off her legs, the feline lifted herself up higher. She spotted two figures in the distance and sped up.

Kakashi peeked over his book to observe Sasuke's training. The Uchiha was panting heavily and his left hand was covered in splinters and small bruises.

The raven haired ninja slouched forward and made a couple of hand signs, his left hand bursting with crackling lightning. The sound of chirping birds could be heard, and with a mighty cry, Sasuke charged forward.

Hand outstretched, he pierced through the boulder with his electricity covered fist. A loud crash resounding through the area as a large chunk of the boulder as pieces of it scattered in several directions.

They heard a startled roar, causing both ninjas to glance up.

"Ah, looks like lunch is here," Kakashi spoke up.

Yudai landed in front of the partially destroyed boulder, her hair bristled up slightly, she looked…annoyed.

The silvered haired jonin glanced over at Sasuke. "Let's take a break."

"Hn." Sasuke strode towards the large cat, trying contain weariness to retain his composure.

Yudai was pretty irritated now. Being nearly pummeled by shards of rocks was not on her 'to do' list. That's why when she witnessed a pale hand trying to reach for the bento in her mouth, she let out an angry growl.

She watched as the broody boy's lips turn into a frown. "Give it," he said curtly. Hearing the absurd demand, Yudai turned away in defiance. It's all she could do really. She couldn't attack the boy, for it would make her mistress sad to see one of her playmates injured.

But seeing the boy's displeasure at being ignored was quite satisfying. Payback for almost skewering her with rocks! Unfortunately for him, he wasn't off the hook until an apology arises from his mouth.

Sasuke scowled, Yudai was purposefully disobeying him. "Yudai," he promptly ordered. "Give it." He heard Yudai generate a gruff noise, which sounded strangely like a scoff. The Uchiha glared at the giant cat as she strolled next to Kakashi and flopped down on her hind legs, setting the bento down.

When the boy stepped forward, she narrowed her eyes, a warning growl emitting from her throat.

Black eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Is he seriously being challenged by a cat over lunch? Sasuke gave Yudai a pointed glare, as if willing her to obey his commands. In the corner of his eyes, despite Kakashi's face being covered by his mask, the jonin's body was almost visibly shaking out of…amusement! His sensei was laughing at him!

Kakashi was getting a kick out Yudai making a fool out of him!

He frowned at the cat, who, in return, was staring at him expectantly. Her tails thumping against the ground almost impatiently, as if waiting for something.

"What? You want a treat?"

Yudai tilted her head, gazing at him, as if he said something stupid, making the boy's frown deepen.

Sasuke was beginning to get really annoyed now. Everytime he steps closer, Yudai growls at him. Everytime he speaks, Yudai either ignores or goads him. It's so damn annoying! What the hell does this stupid cat want from him?

In hindsight though, being associated with Kira, he shouldn't have expected anything less. The girl seems to make it her goal to provoke him at every corner. Always testing his patience, provoking his anger, and blatantly contradicting him every single chance she gets.

Although, highly irritating, he never will admit out loud to anyone or even himself that he missed that. It was a nice change from the rabid fangirls that idol and praise every insignificant thing he does. Sakura seemed to be deteriorating from that mindset. He doesn't know whether to be hopeful or worried that she may be holding back her exasperated feelings for him just to seem more professional and adoring in his eyes.

Quite frankly, he was beginning to miss the apa though…uh, his teammates.

Back to the task at hand, him being aggravated by Kira's pet.

"What do you want, you stupid cat?" he muttered under his breath. "An apology?"

He meant it as a crude joke, but when he saw Yudai's ears perk up and her tails wagging, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes and face palm. Is she serious? She just wanted an apology? That's what the fuss was about? And what does he have to say sorry for?

His coal black eyes scanned the partly shattered boulder Yudai seemed purposefully perched in front him, his brain quickly making the connection between the cat and rock.

He almost sighed in exasperation. Of course! Guess what they say about cat holding grudges is very much true. Even petty ones such as this.

Witnessing Kakashi-sensei cracking an amused smile didn't bring the situation in his favor. In fact, it just made the Uchiha even more ticked off. To be chastened by a cat, how humiliating!

Why does Sasuke get the feeling Kira put Yudai up for this? He shook his head. He wouldn't put it past her.

His pride was telling him not to give in, to overturn his apparent feline food lord. On the other hand, the logical part of him rationalized to just offer a quick apology and get it over with. Plus, his stomach was beginning to agree with the logical and reasonable part of him.

Also, giving the fact that he doesn't want to eat those tasteless ration bars, he gave into his rational mindset, damning his pride a bit, and muttered a quick and sincere apology.

Yudai seemed to have heard as her ears perked up and her tails started wagging in an appreciative manner, as if accepting his mediocre apology. She placed one paw on the bento and pushed it forward, a sign of finally allowing him to eat his prepared lunch.

Sasuke snatched the box with a disgruntled grunt and sat down cross legged, taking reserved pleasure of eating something besides those plain bars. Fortunately, no one's here to witness this embarrassing moment, besides Kakashi. However, he highly doubts the jonin would tell anyone, at least, that's what he hopes.

Kakashi was absolutely laughing on the inside. To seeing Sasuke Uchiha dramatically degraded by a cat, pure gold! He's never going to let the boy live this down. Maybe, whenever he's being disobedient, he can have Kira send over Yudai to 'educate' him. He chuckled at the thought, ignoring the death glare Sasuke was sending him.

The mischievous part of Yudai actually had a bit of fun messing with her mistress's brooding playmate. Honestly, initially, she wasn't sure about him, but over the past few weeks, she started to find him appealing enough to accept him as Kira's buddy.

The feline started to pick up an unfamiliar presence. She stood on all four legs with hairs bristling, growling menacingly at the boulder.

Kakashi closed his orange book and straightened his posture. "I suggest you show yourself," the jonin said calmly, but there was sharp, deadly edge to his voice.

Impenetrable silence filled the quavering air as a sickening tension began to rise.

Moments later, a familiar mob of red hair made himself known.

Yudai's growls and hisses increased in volume. This was the dangerous boy that her mistress was cautious of. The boy who constantly leaks out an unsettling bloodthirsty aura. The menace that brutality mutilated his opponent in his match.

The feline bared her fangs ferociously, getting ready to strike at the redhead, who just coldly stared at her in return, as if her feral threats were a nuisance to him.

Yudai felt a soft pet on her head, the gesture telling her to calm down, to keep her cool. Her mistress always calms her down like that when she gets too riled up.

Kakashi patted the giant cat on the head, hopefully to keep the feline from doing anything rash. He almost sighed in relief when it looked like Yudai got the message as her vicious snarls started to lessen into angry growls.

The jonin eyes narrowed dangerously at the red haired Sand shinobi. "What are you doing here? You're match with Sasuke doesn't start for another couple of days."

Gaara simply ignored him and turned to face Sasuke, who at that point, stopped eating to glare at him.

"You have the same eyes," Gaara finally spoke after a long moment of icy silence.

The Uchiha stood up. "What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"We both have the same eyes that seek power," the redhead intoned. "Eyes that thirst for vengeance for our troubled past. We want nothing more to destroy our enemies, and for that, we thirst for power."

Sasuke did not speak, but his onyx eyes narrowed at every word this…psychopath was utter out. Power? Vengeance? What was this guy getting out? It was almost like he was giving him a disturbing and unsettling therapy session the way he was yapping about how much alike they both were.

The Uchiha almost wanted to scoff, however, what he was saying held some truth. He did wanted revenge and, in exchange for that, he hungered for power. Strong and overwhelming power enough to crush Itachi.

"Our match will decide whose existence, whose reason for living, is stronger," Gaara finished monotonously.

Kakashi stepped in before Sasuke could give the cold remark. "What you're implying sounds like a grudge match. If that's all you have to say, I suggest you leave."

The red haired Sand ninja regarded him with cold, emotionless eyes.

The silver haired jonin back tensed back up, getting ready to strike if Gaara intended to start his match with Sasuke right now.

Fortunately, the redhead teleported away in a whirlwind of sand.

Kakashi's visible eye shone with respite. He turned towards Sasuke. "Let's get back to training, shall we?"

"Hn," the Uchiha heir grunted.

Letting the two humans continue with their practice, Yudai, with her mood slightly dampened by Gaara's atrocious appearance, flew away.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, the clouds moved sluggishly across the sky, some of them even turning a light gray in color. Yudai took the time to stop by and catch herself a few fishes for her own lunch.

Too lazy to fly, Yudai opted to transform into her kitten form and take a nice stroll to get more in tune with her new surroundings, her new home.

It was quite nice and homey around this part of the village. The area seemed to wide opened field about seven kilometers wide. It lacked trees, buildings, or constructional obstacles.

The scene was pleasantly serene enough to make Yudai want to lay down and take a short nap. And she would have done just that, if it wasn't for the loud barking sound that emitted through the area.

The brown feline opted to ignore it, but try as she might, the barking continued to get louder and louder.

"What is it, Akamaru?" Yudai ears twitched as a young gruff male's voice called after the small yipping noise.

Yudai's body twitched as a small figure started to sniff her. She could feel the creature's wet noise vaguely touching her before circling around her, trying to fully assess her.

"Hey, isn't that Kira's cat?"

Hearing her mistress's name, Yudai stood up on her hind legs and stared up at wild boy before glancing back down at his dog companion. Akamaru offered a small yip, which Yudai returned with a mellow mew.

The small puppy settled himself next to her.

Kiba was scratching his head, confused on what to do. "Uh, Akamaru?" His dog paid him no mind, seeming to be interested in Kira's cat.

Another barking resonated out through the field, this one sounding mightier and gruffer than Akamaru's. Hearing the sound made both of the small, furry animals stand up fully.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" a female Inuzuka asked, her voice was filled with curiosity. "I thought I told you to clean the dog kennel." She had the same markings as Kiba. In fact, they seemed very identical to each other, except she had a less…feral appearance. Are they siblings, perhaps?

Yudai spotted three large gray dogs standing by her side. She began sniffing them, identifying the Haimaru Triplets, her curiosity growing by the minute.

Hana raised an eyebrow at this odd behavior. "Where did this cat come from?" she asked, glancing up at Kiba.

Kiba scratched his head before answering. "This is one of my classmate's ninja cats."

By then, Yudai has lost interest in the Three Haimaru Brothers and resumed her sleeping position. The only thing stopping her from taking her placid nap is Akamaru's energetic barking.

"Well, they better come and pick her up." She paused for a second. "The cat is a female, right?"

"According to Kira, yes," the younger Inuzuka replied, bemused by his sister's random question.

While the two humans conversed among each other, Yudai gave into Akamaru's persistent prattling. Boy, the ninken sure is childishly inept at reading obvious signals, isn't he? Or does he just not care?

Sigh. Might as well indulge this little pup.

Hana smirked, amused at seeing Akamaru and Yudai play with each other, like rumbustious toddlers. "Akamaru seems to be interested in her, seeing as he hardly plays with the other pups."

She glanced at Kiba, slyly. "You said the cat's owner's name is Kira, correct? Well, I would like to see her someday."

Kiba, understanding the implications of her vaguely improper statements, turned slightly red from both anger and embarrassment. "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking, sis!" he growled.

Hana frowned, crossing her arms. "And why not? If Akamaru likes her cat, you should consider her."

Kiba almost belched in disgust. "I'm not interested in mushy romance, sis! I need to concentrate on getting stronger."

The female Inuzuka shrugged, insouciantly. "Suite yourself. But you better get back and feed the dogs at the kennel before mom chews you out."

A shiver went down the younger Inuzuka. He scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Yeah, mom can be scary when we shirk our duties." He glanced down at Akamaru, who was laying down next to Yudai, happily wagging his tail. "C'mon, Akamaru. Let's go!"

The aforementioned puppy yipped in response to his master's call. He trotted over to Kiba as Yudai watched him and the Inuzuka siblings disappear into the distance.

Finally! Now, she can get some rest.

That's what Yudai wanted to do, initially, but curiosity overtook her. She decided to follow the canine family to their house. It's still a little early to call it a day. Plus, there's no danger as far as the feline could tell, so no reason to return to her mistress yet.

Making up her mind, the brown cat trotted after the Inuzuka siblings.

Akamaru paused for a second, sniffing the air.

Kiba raised a curious eyebrow at his puppy's odd behavior. "What's wrong, Akamaru?"

Ignoring his master's question, the white puppy sniffed the air a few more times. In a split second, Akamaru turned around barking happily as his tail wagged eagerly. It felt like it took almost all his willpower not to run towards the source of his joy.

Luckily, he didn't need to, as the object of his excitement made herself known.

"Hey, isn't that the same cat that was playing with Akamaru just a minute ago," Hana noted.

As if on cue, the white puppy ran up to the approaching brown feline, playfully circling around her.

Kiba scratched the back of his head, mildly confused. "Why is Kira's cat following us?"

"I think she's more interested in Akamaru than the two of us," the older Inuzuka sibling stated, pointing at the two small animals, who were staring down at each other, one with lively enthusiasm and the other showing gritty inquisitiveness.

"Why don't we let her inside the house?" Hana suggested.

Kiba gasped, absolutely baffled by his sister's odd behavior. Why was she pushing Akamaru to have a buddy all of sudden? She never cared about any of that before? Before now, all Hana cared was him and Akamaru training to become as strong as her and mom.

"What about mom?" he asked bleakly.

"Just tell her Akamaru found a companion to play with. It's good to have friends, after all." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, humming to herself. Inquiring eyes took a quick glance at the brown feline. "And since I'm a veterinarian, I could probably do a check up on her."

The younger Inuzuka's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure this is a good idea, sis?" he asked, a bit frightened at the moment. What would their mom say when they bring an unfamiliar cat in the house.

Hana gave her brother a cheeky smile. "You worry too much, Kiba! It'll be fine!"

Kiba seriously didn't know what was going on in his sister's head, but avoided asking any further questions to keep his incoming migraine at bay. He followed his sister into the Inuzuka household with Akamaru and Yudai trotting behind him.

Yudai stepped inside the house and the overwhelming scent of canine filled her nostrils. Akamaru barked at her, tilting his head, signaling her to follow him. Obviously, finding no other choice, Yudai followed after the white pup.

Sharp, lilac eyes were taking in the surroundings. The house gave off the natural, primal feel to it. All congenial and orderly, yet an untamed environment. The walls and the floors were a light brown color. She watched as Kiba and Hana disappeared past the back door behind what seemed liked the kitchen from what the feline could see from her obscured view of the silvery glint of what looked like a metal pot.

Yudai absently listened to Akamaru as he basically gave her a tour of the house.

"**What is this, Akamaru?"** a deep, husky voice spoke out, almost startling the unsuspecting Yudai. However, the brown cat quickly regain her composure before anyone noticed.

A large wolfish dog with black fur and a white underside made himself known. The feline quickly noted his left ear was missing and an eyepatch over his right eye. She could already tell that this canine had fought his fair share of battles.

"**You know you're not allowed to have unauthorized guests inside the house,"** the black dog scolded Akamaru.

The white pup lowered his head and whimpered before gesturing towards Yudai and letting out a small whine.

The larger, masculine dog nodded his head before his single eye shifted towards the feline. **"So, I take it your name is Yudai, huh?"** the large dog barked out. **"What business do you have here?"**

Yudai let out a small mew whilst nonchalantly scratching the back of her ear. The dog's mouth twisted into an amused smirk at the unfazed cat's attitude. Most animals are usually frightened by his appearance alone.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Who's this cat, Kuromaru?" a feral, womanly voice rang out. A tall, predatory looking woman with medium length, spiky brown hair made her appearance. She had dark purple lipstick and had red, upside triangular markings like Kiba and Hana.

The giant, black dog, now confirmed as Kuromaru, glanced up at her**. "According to Akamaru, this is Yudai. One of Kiba's old classmate's companions, Tsume."**

The Inuzuka woman named Tsume stared down at the small cat, almost like she's trying to measure her potential. She glanced out the window outside, noticing how low the sun was in the sky.

She then sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. "As much as I want to scold and punish my tedious children, we have no time for that, Kuromaru. We have a B-rank retrieval mission to complete."

Tsume tilted her head towards the kitchen. "Kiba, Hana, I'm going out on a mission!" she shouted, knowing with the Inuzuka clan's advanced hearing, her son and daughter would hear her. "Hana, take care of your brother and the house while I'm gone!"

She heard a loud 'okay' before racing out the door with Kuromaru in tow.

After that small conversation, Yudai noticed Akamaru moved from his position from floor to one of the couches, seeming to doze off.

Ears twitching almost in annoyance, the feline followed the pup's lead, climbing up the couch beside him. After finding a comfortable spot, Yudai laid down, wanting to finally take that nap she was yearning for.

Kiba came walking into the room, a peeved off look on his face. "Damn Hana, always pestering like I'm still a little kid." He noticed Akamaru asleep next to Yudai on the couch. He didn't know whether to wake his puppy companion for a quick stress relieving run around the village, or to let him sleep because he looks so cute and peaceful cuddled up to the cat like that. And besides, he didn't want to seem like an inconsiderate jerk just because he's ticked off.

He shrugged his shoulders. Let Akamaru nap, he can go run by himself. Besides, he'll only be gone for an hour at most. The Inuzuka boy would be back before his white puppy wakes up.

Kiba grabbed his coat off the rack beside the door and took off into his late afternoon jog.

* * *

With her internal clock ticking inside her head, Yudai woke up from her small nap half an hour later. She tilted her head towards the right to see Akamaru still fast asleep. Yawning and stretching out her limbs, she hopped off the couch.

She decided that it was time to reunite with her mistress. Memorizing the way she came from, Yudai retreated out the door, not really bothering nor caring to say goodbye to the residents of the Inuzuka household.

Turning into tiger sized form, the brown feline flew off in search of her mistress.

* * *

Knowing where her mistress most likely ought to be, Yudai searched the riverside. She eventually found Kira meditating by the bank. She also spotted another lavender haired woman leaning against the bushes, reading a book.

Taking notice of the setting sun and finding nothing else to do but to wait for her mistress to finish her training, Yudai decided to hunt for fish by the riverbank. The cat stalked up to the side of the stream. Silently glaring into the water, watching the fishes listlessly swim around, oblivious to the predator that was about to scavenge a few of them for food.

With a predatory glint and the quick flick of her paw, Yudai swapped three fishes out water. The landed with a 'plop' sound by the brown cat's feet. She decided to enjoy her small supper while her mistress was finishing the last of her training.

Kira has lost track of time. How long has she been sitting here like this? Minutes? Hours? It didn't really matter. All it mattered to her was mastering this technique.

When she first explained what her training will be about to Tsukikaze, her former teacher expressed genuine admiration but also a hint of skepticism. She had told her only the Second Hokage have been able to perform that style of jutsu. Everyone else had tried and failed, and, eventually, stopped trying altogether, giving up on the difficult and strenuous endeavor. So that modus operandi disappeared along with the Second.

The dark haired kunoichi know she was supposed to feel awed and inspiration by one of the great attributes of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, but just didn't. Probably because she wasn't doing it for recognition or fame like most users wanted to after the eminence the Second received, nevertheless, the kenjutsu user was doing it because it was pragmatic and advantageous if she can achieve it. And also partly due the fact that she's not native to Konoha and thus doesn't know its history very well.

If she could find a way to manipulate water from the air, it'll be a great, viable asset to her arsenal. It may be near impossible, seeing as the Second Hokage was only one able to engage in this particular utilization of water, however, Kira wasn't any less determined to accomplish it.

She concentrated deeply, trying to focus her chakra to reach out to the minuscule water molecules in the air zone. From what she gathered after weeks of trial and error, it took a vast amount of chakra, control, and ingenuity. And for that, Kira had some grueling respect for this Senju guy. He must have been very powerful shinobi to do the impossible.

The black haired girl could feel a cooling sensation different from all the other molecules in the atmosphere. She focused her attention on that precise spot, egging her chakra to pull and stretch it out. It took an enormous amount of mental energy to concentrate solely on that chilling speck with all the other indiscernible particulars in the ozone.

"Kira! Kira, you're doing it!"

Tsukikaze's shocked and praising voice almost snapped Kira out of her concentration. Luckily, she was able to hang onto it. Snapping her eyes open and taking note of the lavender haired jonin's astonished expression, she turned her sapphire blue gaze towards the tiny floating specks of water that are being airborne by some invisible force, her chakra.

She did it! She actually did it! She was able to achieve feat no one had been able to do for generations!

Kira wanted to jump for joy and prance around in celebration at her newly completed skill, but she didn't want to pull a Naruto. No, she was more dignified and self-effacing than that, but the pride that she accomplished this burned deep within her heart.

"At this rate, you'll be able to surpass the Second Hokage!" Tsukikaze exclaimed, highly impressed.

Kira disrupted her hold on the water and watched it explode into miniature raindrops.

The jonin stood up and stretched her unused legs. "Let's call it a day. The third stage of the Chunin Exams is only two days away. I suggest you take a day off tomorrow."

Kira jumped up on her feet abruptly, ignoring her exhausted body protesting for her to rest and opened her mouth to object Tsukikaze's suggestion, but a hand stopped her.

"You're overworking yourself, Kira. If you keep this up, you'll end up collapsing from chakra exhaustion, and you may miss the Third Chunin Exams," Tsukikaze explained, cautiously. "And you don't want to miss your teammates' matches, do you?"

The genin sighed and shook her head, completely defeated. The woman did have a point. She didn't want any incidents jeopardizing her viewing of the Naruto's and Sasuke's fights. She wanted to be there to cheer them on.

Packing up her belongings and picking up a sleeping Yudai, Kira headed home to enjoy a fulfilling dinner and some much needed sleep. Because after weeks of training, her body most definitely needs it.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter thirty two. How'd you like it? Man, it took me weeks to complete this chapter. Trying to showcase a cat's adventures and discoveries is not easy. That bit with Yudai and Sasuke was amusing to me. Oh, never mess with a ticked off cat, Sasuke. Now, there are some things I want to point out.**

**How did you like the interactions between Yudai and Akamaru? I adored writing it. There dynamic seemed so cute and funny when I pictured it, however, I hope it came out right. I always thought of dogs in general being energetic and hyper and cats being laidback and nonchalant. And Akamaru is a loyal and lively dog giving what few scenes were shown of him outside of battle.**

**I'm trying to incorporate the supporting characters and some of their clans into the story, such as the Inuzuka clan. Hana's personality is that she's the most easygoing and laidback compared to the rest of the feral nature of the Inuzuka clan. I still hope I didn't OOC any of the near nonexistent supporting characters, like Hana and Tsume, which I've shown. If I did, let me know. I still don't know how I would deal with them or how often they will appear in the story. Any suggestions, let me know them as well, and that includes any other side clans you might want to see more of and have some kind of development, such as the Akimichi and the Aburame clans. I do have idea for the latter though, and that's to have Kira visit it and take a look at all the exotic bugs, like a bug museum or something of the like. Side note, Honestly, to me, Kiba is just dog-man Naruto with a puppy.**

**This is for that guest review that asked me about Kira's current power level scale. Sorry, I can't tell you. It's not because I don't want to. It's just because I can't rate it, no I won't be able to rate it properly. Have you seen all the power up, DBZ shit that goes on by the time the war arc starts and even before then? Yeah, I don't want to make my brain explode trying to think about it. [P.S. It took me awhile to decipher your review, I can't read Spanish]. However, what I can do is give Kira's own personal databook, like every other Naruto character has.**

**Kira's Favorite Word: Compassion**

**Kira's Favorite Food: Chocolate Chip Cookies, Melon Pans, and Curry**

**Kira's Least Favorite Food: Bananas, Tofu, Seaweed, anything bitter**

**Kira's Hobbies: Reading Mystery Novels, Experimenting New Cooking Recipes, and Playing the Piano  
**

**And there you go, Kira's databook. I hope this at least satisfies you. It's all I can do without spoiling anything. And thanks to everyone else who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story so far, and I hope to see more!**

**Reviews, suggestions, thoughts, opinions… Are all appreciated and they provide me with nutrient balance of a job well done and inspiration!)**


	33. Hospital Willies

**(A/N: Here's chapter thirty three! More character interactions with this chapter. I'm really grateful for anyone still following and favoring this story and newcomers who enjoy it as well! You guys are the best! Let's see if I can get over a hundred faves and follows by the end of the year... I hope that can be accomplished! Enjoy!)**

* * *

Hospital Willies

Another day was ticking by… The last day before the third round of the Chunin Exams begins. Blazing sun rays pierced through the window, glaring down on the sleeping Kira. The girl grumbled something incoherent before tossing her head away and throwing the blanket over herself.

She ignored the sound of tiny footsteps, drowning everything out to get back to sleep.

An extra weight on the bed crawled under the sheets Kira enveloped herself in. Licking her mistress's face, the sleep deprived kunoichi started to squirm.

"Okay, Yudai, stop it," Kira pleaded, stifling a giggle. "I'm awake, alright?" To prove her point, she sat up, almost knocking the cat over. She rubbed her tired eyes and stretched her unused limbs.

Hopping out of bed with bouncy steps, she headed into the bathroom to prepare for the day. She didn't know why, but she seemed so much livelier now then she did weeks ago.

* * *

About half an hour later, Kira found herself humming away as she was sizzling a pan of bacon and making honey flavored pancakes in another. Yudai, at the moment, was by the window sill, staring out and spotting kids playing down below and adults gathering groceries for the day. Hmm, not many of them though due to the fact that most adults and kids are either at work or at the Academy, not counting the ones who are ninjas of course.

"Yudai!" Black cat ears perked up at hearing her mistress's call. "Time for breakfast!"

Kira set down Yudai's bowl, which was filled to the brim with bacon, and watched with a small smile as her cat trotted over and began to leisurely eat her breakfast. She sat down at the table with her own plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. A big, wholesome breakfast, something she hasn't had for days, perhaps weeks.

Her mind drifted off. She wondered what Naruto and Sasuke were doing. Were they taking a day off from training, like she was? Or were they being their stubborn selves, refusing to relax, and eager to train till the very last minute?

She sighed, shaking her head dubiously because of the boys' antics.

Kira finished her breakfast and threw the dishes in the sink. She decided to visit the Haruno Bakery first. The dark haired girl could use some sweet melon pans. Actually, she doesn't know the name of Sakura's mom's bakery. Just calling it 'Haruno Bakery' is simple enough to remember.

"C'mon, Yudai!" she called her feline companion. "Let's go!"

* * *

Kira was walking down the streets of Konoha with a skip in each step. Yudai strolled along next to her, taking in her mistress's blissful mood. She seemed to incredibly happy for some odd reason. The cat often wondered what the cause for this joyous attitude of hers was.

The dark haired kunoichi spotted the familiar bakery and raced off towards it. Opening the door and hearing it ring, she stepped inside. "Hello!" she announced cheerfully.

Akari glanced over at the girl and gave her a sweet smile.

"Welcome, Kira!" Akari greeted her politely. "You sure are in a good mood today. What can I get you?"

"Some melon pans would be nice," Kira replied eagerly.

"How many?"

"Hmm…" Kira pondered a bit. "About two dozen would do."

"I'll go get them for you, dear."

Kira watched as Akari disappeared into the kitchen, preparing to make the melon pans she requested. As she waiting for her order, the dark haired kunoichi decided take a seat and read a book while Yudai resting by the chair. It wasn't anything ninja related. Just a murder mystery novel about several people trapped on an island.

Besides her love of music, Kira also grew very fond of mystery books, especially ones where the villains get away with their crimes with little to no retribution. She didn't know why she particular enjoyed those types to stories. Perhaps it was because it gave a nice change of pace and most of the time the true culprit isn't revealed until after everyone else has been long dead. It makes it seem like once the culprit is known, the game is over for them then and there. It ruins the suspension of disbelief.

However, when villain triumphs over good, it brings her sadistic delight. Reading books like these are one of her guilty pleasures. It's filled with thrilling excitement and gives off a mystifying setting. The biggest question was how was the villain manages to outsmart the others? And the response, the clandestine maneuvers is always what intrigues her the most.

Kira's ears perked up as she heard the door to the kitchen open. She glanced over to see Akari coming out with two full bags of melon pans. Reaching her hand inside her pocket, Kira pulled out tiny black purse, which she uses to store her money. She walked up to the counter and handed Mrs. Haruno the money in exchange for the melon pans.

"Anything else, Kira?" Akari asked, politely.

"I should probably order a drink, shouldn't I?" Kira smiled sheepishly. "Can I get a medium size cup of tamaryokucha tea?"

"Just give me a minute to prepare the tea." Akari went over towards the back countered and began brewing the tea Kira requested. "By the way, I noticed you reading earlier, what kind of book was it? Anything ninja related?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just a mystery novel," Kira replied simply. "I don't think any of my teammates would be interested in reading stuff like this."

"Sakura probably will. My daughter loves to read all the time. In fact, if she isn't hanging out with Ino or on missions, she spends most of free time reading."

The black haired kunoichi's lips twitched upwards. "That sounds just like Sakura! She always has that nerdy side of hers." _"Too bad she never has the guts to apply what she learned,"_ she added as an afterthought, frowning. "Speaking of Sakura, does she work here part time?"

Akari laughed nervously. "No, not really. She cleans up from time to time, but I'm the one who cooks all the pastries. And between you and me…" The brown haired woman motioned for the girl get closer. Her green eyes glanced both ways to make sure no one was within earshot. "…My daughter is a terrible cook."

Kira burst out laughing at that revelation causing the bakery owner to join her. "Really?" she asked, wiping away the tears blocking her vision."

"Yes, I remember one time when she made a customer sponge cakes, the man turned completely green after taking one bite and ran straight to the bathroom."

The girl covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggling.

"I don't think it's not so much that she's terrible at cooking. It's just that she tries too hard to make a meal 'healthy' instead of just trying to do what's natural."

Kira nodded. "I see what you mean…"

Just then, the sound of water brewing could be heard.

"Ah, looks like your tea is done, Kira. I'll go get it." Akari went to pour Kira her tea.

The bathroom door opened, causing Kira to her head towards the door to see a mop of vibrant pink hair coming through.

The dark haired girl blinked. "Sakura?"

The girl in question stopped what she was doing and stared ahead with a look of confusion on her face. "Kira?" Sakura's voice was dipped with puzzlement as her female teammate's name rolled off her tongue. The pinklette stepped closer until she was directly standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Kira held up a bag. "Just here to purchase these melon pans." The girl then pouted. "I didn't know your mom runs a bakery. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura let a nervous smile grace her lips. "I didn't think it was important. I thought Naruto, you, and Sasuke wouldn't really care that my family runs the Hachimitsu Bakery."

Kira resisted the urge to scoff. "You're right about Naruto and Sasuke not caring, but I do! I love melon pans!" she declared, happily raising her bags up for emphasis. "I thought I'd never be able to eat them again, until I found this bakery. What a lifesaver!"

Sakura rolled at her teammate's dramatics. "I swear, you do nothing but eat. You're a girl, Kira! Don't you care about getting fat?"

Kira gave the pinklette an exasperated stare. "No, I don't," she stated bluntly. "I eat what I want, when I want. Hey, I only got one life to live, and I'm not going to waste on something as trivial as being fat."

The pink haired kunoichi shook her head. "My god, you act like a boy sometimes, Kira."

"Here's your drink, Kira," Akari cut her off before the dark haired girl could open her mouth for a retort.

The girl nodded her head in thanks and took the cup, leaving the exact change on the counter. She sat back down on the chair she had occupied minutes ago.

"What have you been doing this past month?" Sakura asked, dropping their last conversation and taking a seat in front of her.

Kira dug her hand into her bag and took a melon pan out. She took a bite out the sweet bread, savoring its soft and tangy taste. "I've been training," she answered after swallowing the food. "What about you?" She passed a bread to Sakura, which she diligently took.

"Me?" Her emerald eyes almost widened in surprise. A part of her thought, her team wouldn't really take the time to care what she did unless they were on a mission. None of them actually bothered to visit her outside of missions, so can they blame her for thinking that?

She twiddled with the melon pan she had in her hands. "I haven't done anything as productive as you," she admitted. "I've mostly hanged out with Ino, but I remember visiting Lee in the hospital awhile back to see how he was doing."

The other girl's sapphire blue casted a solemn gaze. That's the weird taijutsu ninja that didn't listen to her and got mauled by the red headed sociopath as a repercussion. "Lee, huh?" She bit the inside of her lip to make the feeling of anxiety and dread go away. Honestly, she forgot all about him. "How's he doing?"

Emerald eyes darkened in sadness and worry with the foreboding sense of fear. "He's not doing well. In fact, his injuries are worse than we thought." Delicate fingers clenched the bread, unaware of its flattening nature. "The nurses say he should give up on his career as a ninja."

Kira covered her mouth to stifle a shocked gasp. She knew his injuries were severe, but not to the point that his whole life was basically ruined and changed forever. She could faintly hear Yudai's worrisome mew. Maybe if she had pushed harder, she could've prevented him from challenging Gaara.

No! She shook her head, vigorously. He reaped what he sowed. That was his choice, not hers, for making such a foolhardy decision. It was his mistake and now he live with the consequences.

"Is he still in the hospital?" Kira finally asked, moistening her suddenly dry lips.

Sakura nodded her head. "Even though his career as a ninja is nearly over, he still trains himself to exhaustion day and night. It's heartbreaking to watch, really."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

The pinklette stood up from her chair. "Well, I better be going."

The dark haired girl perked up from her melancholic mood. "Where you going?"

"Ino and I decided to go to the hot springs for a little girls' night out since today's the last day before the final round of the Chunin Exams. Want to come?"

She received a silent 'no' as a reply.

"Well, see you later then."

Kira was lost in her thoughts, mutedly hearing the door close behind her. She took a sip of her tea to calm her erratic thoughts.

"Did Sakura leave?" Akari's voice shook her out of her musings. She glanced up at the brown haired woman as she was cleaning the counter. "And I was going to tell her the good news."

Kira raised a questionable eyebrow. "What good news?"

A gleeful smile graced the woman's lips as she placed a gentle hand over her stomach. "Sakura's going to be a big sister soon!"

The girl blinked her eyes, completely bewildered, trying to register Mrs. Haruno's words. Then stunned sapphire blue eyes widened, as Kira nearly jumped out of her seat. "You're pregnant?!" she shouted, voice filled with astonishment and a sense of happiness for her friend.

Akari nodded, a feelings of elation and motherly love for her unborn child overwhelming her as she subconsciously made small circles over her none showing stomach. "Just found out a couple of weeks ago," she stated, almost absentmindedly.

Kira took merry steps towards the counter. "Can I feel?" she asked excitedly, resisting the urge to bounce up and down.

"Sure," the woman accepted her request. "Although, I don't think you'll feel anything yet. I'm not showing at the moment."

The dark haired kunoichi could barely contain her excitement. She climbed behind the counter, her fingers twitching impatiently, just waiting to the new unborn live. She glanced up at the woman, silently asking for permission as her hand hesitantly hovered over her flat stomach.

After receiving an approving nod, Kira placed a gentle hand over the woman's abdomen. She moved her hand, feeling around in search for some sort of life-force. She made a sound of discontent and released her palm from her belly.

The black haired girl pouted at her failure. "I don't feel anything."

Akari simply laughed. "Well, of course you won't. It's too early to feel the baby now."

The younger girl frowned before her lips twitched into full blown grin. "I'm sure Sakura would be happy to have a younger sibling to look up to her!"

The brown haired woman gave a blissful sigh. "I don't know how I'm going to tell her though. I was planning to come right out with it, but she left before I could get a word out."

"Maybe you should tell her after the Chunin Exams are over," Kira pondered out loud. "Our two teammates are competing in the finals." Her sapphire blue eyes brighten with gleeful joy. "Just think about how excited Sakura will be to learn that Naruto and Sasuke have become chunins, and she's going to be an older sister?"

The woman shook her head, not really convinced. The idea…seemed kind of outrageous. And wouldn't the excitement be too much?

"It's a good idea, but I'll decide when it's appropriate to tell Sakura. You just keep this a secret between us, okay?" Akari asked, giving the girl a small wink.

"Of course!" Kira sent her a wink in return. She glanced up at the clock to read that it's a quarter past three. "It's that late already?" She quickly downed the rest of her tea, grabbed her bags, and bolted out of the door, hollering a 'goodbye' over her shoulder.

Akari smiled and waved her off, returning to her kitchen duties.

* * *

Kira hopped across the rooftops towards her next destination. After her conversation with Sakura, she knew where she needed to be… At the Konoha Hospital to pay an ignorant fool a little visit.

Her face sported a stern scowl. She wanted to see Lee for herself to quell down her own fears and worries because if Gaara completely crippled Lee for life, what would that freak do to Sasuke? She hasn't forgotten that her Uchiha teammate's first opponent is that redheaded psycho. And that's what's making her so uneasy! Just the thought…of not being there…when Sasuke needs it most… It scares her.

Completely terrifies her!

She has to know if Sasuke would be absolutely fine without her, or else she would interfere with the match herself. She doesn't care that she'll be mucking up his chances of becoming chunin?

Even if he ends up hating her, she'll do what's right and what's for his own good!

As she speeding across the rooftops, she didn't notice that her anxiety was starting to agitate Yudai.

* * *

Moments later, Kira landed at the door of the hospital. Taking a steady breath to calm herself, she entered the building with purposeful steps. She stalked up to the counter and asked to see Lee, little to no emotion in her voice.

After the receptionist told her the location of Lee's room, the dark haired kenjutsu user left with a curt 'thank you'.

She carefully treaded across the porcelain, bacteria-free floors. Her mind was jumbling with unconvincing thoughts that Sasuke might be alright in his match.

Naruto, however, she firmly believed that he will be just fine in his match. He's facing off against that Hyuga guy. Unlike her Uchiha teammate, her Uzumaki friend isn't any mortal danger. The worst he'll suffer is a jab to his pride. Yes, Kira is worried for Naruto too, but she's fairly sure he'll live through his match, win or loss.

Unfortunately, Sasuke is a different matter. Gaara will try to kill him for sure, just like he tried with Lee. If it wasn't for the green clad ninja's sensei, he would've become a splattered mess of guts and gore.

Kira clutched her fists tightly, her knuckles turning white. She hates unnecessary bloodshed! She completely understands the terms of 'necessary evil' and 'greater good', but she can't stand people who treat killing others as an everyday sport. Those types of people are absolutely sick! Why are their thoughts on human life so twisted?

The dark haired kunoichi was so lost in her introspection of the preliminary round events that she nearly bumped into a door. Catching herself, she quickly stepped back a few paces, ignoring the exaggerated looks she was getting from the nurses. So she almost smacked her head against the door? Big deal.

Glancing up, the kenjutsu user recognizing this as the entrance to Lee's room. What a coincidence, she made it to her destination. Firm her hands gripped the cold metal of the door handle. Without hesitation, she marched right inside.

There he was, laying peacefully in his bed, completely out cold. Kira walked up to Lee's bed until she was standing beside it. Her sapphire blue eyes scanned the unconscious boy in front of her.

"Didn't I tell you?" Kira muttered under her breath, staving off the insatiable feelings of remorse burning in the pit of her stomach. "You should have listened to me. If you had, you wouldn't be in this mess, you fool."

She sat down on the chair by the bed, a deep scowl on her face, contemplating on what to do. Now, she's more agitated and distraught. What would she do if one of her friends end up in the same position as Lee?

No! She shook her head vigorously.

She has to have faith in Sasuke! He… He can handle himself without her, right?

She fidgeted with her hands, trying to calm her nerves, which, unfortunately, wasn't working. Seeing Lee in this horrific state just made her fear for her Uchiha teammate's safety grow even stronger.

Having enough of this, Kira decided to leave the room.

* * *

What was she going to do?

With her mind clouded with apprehensive thoughts, Kira sluggish walked across the newly polished floor, she noticed one of the doors was cracked open. She would've ignored it, if she didn't spot a familiar Nara.

"What are you doing here, Shikamaru?" the black haired kunoichi asked curiously, stepping inside the room.

Shikamaru glanced at the doorway at hearing his name being called. "Oh, Kira, it's you," he spoke in his usual lazy tone, straighten up his slouched posture a bit.

Kira strolled across the room. "Who are you visiting?" Her sapphire blue eyes finally spotted the unconscious boy laying on the bed. Her eyes widen in dismay at who it was.

It's Naruto.

Panic rising through her, she nearly jumped towards her blond teammate, ignoring Shikamaru's surprised yelp. "Naruto! Naruto, what happened to you?" Kira asked, with an edge of unsaturated dread in her voice, trying fruitlessly to shake him awake.

Shikamaru sighed, feeling a headache coming on. Women… They could be so troublesome. Why were they so loud?

He silently groaned.

"Naruto's fine."

"Huh?" Kira turned towards him, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Naruto… The nurses say he collapsed from chakra exhaustion," Shikamaru elaborated.

"Oh…" Relief washed over her. "How long has he been out like this?"

"Just a few days." The Nara heir sent her a quizzical look. "Aren't you his teammate? Shouldn't you know this?"

The dark haired kunoichi's face turned a light shade of pink in embarrassment. "You see, I've been busy training these past few weeks," she answered, scratching her cheek in a sheepish manner. She then glanced at him curiously. "Speaking of training, Shikamaru, shouldn't you be training for the finals?"

The boy scoffed. "I have been training. Nonstop, everyday." He rested his head on his hand, giving her a tired look. "Asuma-sensei is a damn slave driver."

Kira laughed lightly, pushed up a chair and sat across from him. "I'm sure, he's just looking out for your wellbeing. After all, his student is participating in the finals. He wouldn't want you to be making a mockery of yourself."

"Yeah, well, Asuma-sensei should show some restraint," Shikamaru grumbled in reply, throwing his head behind his arms and slouching over the chair. "Getting all worked up over some stupid exams." He yawned tiredly. "Everything's such a drag."

Minutes of awkward silence went by as neither one of them knew where to proceed next. They both knew next to nothing about each other, and they are not exactly conversation starters, like their teammates, but they're aren't entirely antisocial either, unlike a certain Uchiha prick.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck to accommodate for the uneasy atmosphere flowing around the room. "Want to play Shogi?"

Kira tilted her head in confusion. "Shogi? What's that?"

The Nara took the time to explain the rules of his favorite game to the kenjutsu user as she listened with mild interest. Afterwards, their game of Shogi began.

The black haired girl realized that the Japanese chess game was much harder than she initially thought. Or was it because Shikamaru was a _lot_ smarter than he appeared? She knew he was an intellectual individual based off of watching his prelim match, but this was ridiculous!

Losing the first two rounds in under twenty minutes, it was comically frustrating for her. Kira could feel her competitive blood flowing through her as she tried her best to outsmart the strategic Nara at his own game.

At least the good news was that she was lasting longer and longer with each round.

Shikamaru found playing with Kira quite intriguing. Rarely, nobody likes playing Shogi, except for him, his father, and his sensei, because they find the board game to be too hard after the first couple of rounds.

Watching Kira getting frustrated and trying harder and harder to one up him was hilariously amusing in his eyes. At least she was getting better and better each round as she became more knowledgeable about the game. Shows that she's a quick learner when she puts her mind into something.

While those two were playing, Yudai opted to take a nap by the windowsill.

Hours of zealous silence went by two entranced players. Both ninjas were so memorized by their little game, they did not notice the sleeping blond that was beginning to stir awake.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked groggily to no one in particular. He let out a tired yawn and stretched the aching muscles in his arms. Sitting up, his blue eyes took notice that he wasn't the only one in the room. He spotted two dark haired genins playing what looked like Shogi.

He grimaced in disdain. Why would anyone play that dumb chess game? It's so boring and complicated.

Ugh! The blond does not want to think about how awkwardly inept the game made him feel. He engaged in a few rounds with the old man Hokage, and never again will he play that infuriating, headache inducing, dull game of chess.

Fed up with not being noticed by the two players, the orange clad genin decided to make himself known.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Kira. What's going on?"

Both genins paused in the middle of their game once the blond's boisterous voice reached their ears.

Kira was the first to react as she jumped out of her chair in relief and happiness and enveloped him in a crushing hug. "Naruto, you're okay!"

Naruto's face turned a deep shade of red. He let out a sheepish laugh while wrapping one arm around his dark haired female teammate, returning her hug. "I'm fine, Kira. I'm fine," he replied, reassuringly.

Shikamaru deliberately coughed, prompting the two preteen teammates to let go of each other, each sporting red faces. "I didn't come here to see you two get all mushy," he said, absentmindedly, whilst picking his ear. He dug for something by the bedside, revealing a bag of fruits and setting it on top of the bed.

The kenjutsu user wasted no time pulling out an apple and began to munch on it. "You had food the whole time, and you didn't tell me?" she asked, shooting him an accusing glare.

The Nara scoffed. "I brought these for Naruto, not you." He paused, seeming to ponder that sentence a bit. "Actually, they were for Choji, but the nurses told me he wasn't allowed to have any."

"Huh? Choji's here too?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Choji's got indigestion. He ate one short rib too many," Shikamaru elaborated with a playful smirk.

The blond chuckled, reaching inside the bag, pulling out and peeling a banana. "That sounds just like Choji."

Kira nodded in agreement, still chewing on her apple. Once she reached the core, she tossed the remains in the trash bin by the door.

Naruto suddenly paused, his banana lying in his hand, half eaten, causing his two visitors to turned their questioning gazes towards him. "Hey, how about we eat this in front of Choji?" he said, a mischievous grin gracing his lips.

"Man, that's mean. I like it."

"That isn't nice, Naruto. You should reconsider."

The blond genin pouted. "C'mon, Kira, don't be such a downer."

Kira giggled. However, her instincts immediately alerted her of an ominous aura approaching done the hall. She abruptly stood up from her chair, startling the two boys.

"What is it, Kira?" Naruto asked, absolutely perplexed by his teammate's strange behavior.

Sapphire blue eyes glanced wearily at the blond. "Something's not right, Naruto." Before she could explain any further, she shot towards the door, provoking the boys, and a now awakened Yudai, to follow her.

* * *

This killing intent, it seemed so familiar. And what's worse is that it seems to be coming from Lee's room. But the taijutsu stylist genin was unconscious the last time she checked. Who would want to murder a defenseless shinobi?

Kira's question was answered as soon as she threw open the door. Her blood immediately ran cold and her eyes widened in dread and fear as she noticed the familiar mop of red hair.

It's him! It's that bloodthirsty, sociopathic maniac!

Gaara!

His presence was the one she was feeling. Her trembling eyes glanced over to see a comatose Lee beginning to be encased in a stream of sand.

Gaara seemed to have noticed her, as his cold, murderous eyes fell upon her still fear stricken form. With a flick of his head, a waterfall of sand began rushing towards her.

Kira didn't know why she was just standing there. No matter how much she desperately urged her legs to move, they stayed rooted to the ground.

It's his eyes. There was something about his eyes that struck a chord of fear in her.

No, it wasn't fear. She's faced scarier opponents than this before. So there's no reason for her to be afraid.

But this emotion… It was a powerful, soul shattering feeling.

Suddenly the sand stopped, it was mere inches from her face.

"Man, that was close one," Shikamaru muttered, but Kira could detect the relief in his voice. "Next time, don't run off by yourself, Kira."

Kira hesitantly gazed to down to notice Gaara was trapped in Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu.

Naruto rocketed in and socked the murderous Sand genin across the face, which, unfortunately, caused the shadow user to recoil in pain.

"What do you think you're doing, attacking my friend like that, you rat?" Naruto yelled out angrily.

"Hey, watch it," Shikamaru grumbled, stepping inside the room. "Because when you're attacking him, you attack me, got it?"

"Oh, sorry, Shikamaru."

As Naruto and Shikamaru were having a little, uncivilized, to put it mildly, argument with Gaara, Kira placed her hands upon her fast beating heart. Death was merely inches upon her. If it hadn't been for the boys' timely rescue, she would've been a goner.

The twin tailed cat was even viciously snarling at the redhead for trying to harm her mistress. However, Yudai knew better than to recklessly attack the Sand genin, even if every fiber of her being was urging her to rip the maniac to shreds.

"My demon is as real as yours is."

That dreadful statement caused everyone's eyes to widen in shock or fear as the atmosphere of the room dropped a few degrees.

Demon? Does he mean the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of Naruto?

Kira could barely tune into Gaara's cold, monotonously speech about his life, that feeling of dread overtaking her once more. When she stared into his eyes again, it wasn't teal eyes she was met with, but slitted, dark, golden demonic ones filled with so much pain, sorrow, distrust, a fluid of emotions that made her drown in a sea of heart wrenching misery.

The dark haired kunoichi could feel her eyes begin to water, but she made no effort to wipe the tears away.

Fortunately, Lee's sensei came just in time to stop Gaara's murderous rampage. "What are you guys doing? You guys should be saving it for the finals. You're just wasting your energy, is that what you want?" Gai scolded them.

The Sand genin held his head in agony as the sand dropped lifelessly behind him. With zombified steps, he headed out the door, not before shooting cold daggers at them. "In time, I'll kill you. I'll kill you all," he promised with a voice as cold as steel.

As Shikamaru was regaining his composure, Naruto was still shaken from the revelation that there was someone out there with same cold and unloving past like him, all because people fear and hate what's inside of them.

He heard sniffling, causing him to turn towards his female teammate. He immediately panicked upon seeing Kira's tear stricken face, forgetting his earlier terror and anxiety.

"Kira! Kira, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did that freak do something to you?" The blond's face twisted in anger at the thought of his best friend being harmed in any way.

"Oh, Naruto…!" Without warning, Kira tackled him into a hug, her sobbing face making his shirt wet.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he was shell shocked. He has never seen Kira cry this much before. The blond didn't know much about comforting girls, he just settled for rubbing her back in soothing circles, hoping to calm her down.

The dark haired kunoichi glanced at him with red, puffy eyes. "Naruto! You have to save him! You have to save Gaara!" she begged him, her voice hoarse from all the crying.

Naruto was taken aback from that unexpected request. "Wh-what?" Gaara nearly killed all of them and here Kira was pleading for him to save that psychopath? Save him from what?

She buried her face in his shirt, blubbering her words out. "I felt it. All his loneliness and sorrow. It's unbearable!"

Just by looking at his face, that lonesome face filled with sorrow and bitterness felt like she was drowning in a raging sea being pushed around by murderous glaciers of ice, trying with all their might to drown her in the endless sea of cruelty and neglect. As if telling her this is their revenge, this is her punishment, for abandoning them. Those hateful golden demonic eyes... Just one glance at them choked her with their poisonous convictions of rage and animosity as she heard the ominous, demonic chant of _**'die, Princess, die'**_ ringing telepathically inside her head.

More hot tears rushed down Kira's face. "I can't explain it, but it's painful, so painful! It's not right! No one should be suffering like that!" Pleading eyes stared up at the blond's stunned face, baffled by her sorrowful cry for help. To help someone that tried to kill her twice.

Naruto knew that this was serious though. There was no way his friend would be crying, pleading for him for help like this without any grounded explanation.

"Please! Help him, Naruto! Please, help him!"

"I'll save Gaara. I promise Kira. I'll save him." All he could do was whisper comforting words to her as he tried to calm down his hysterical teammate with Yudai doing the same by licking her mistress's tears away in an effort to console her.

* * *

**(A/N: Here's the end of chapter thirty three! ******Did anyone of guys cry at the end of the chapter? Because I did when I wrote it. Oh, the feels… They are getting to me. **The next chapter starts the final round of the Chunin Exams where Kira gets to see Naruto's and Sasuke's newfound techniques. A couple of things to discuss…**

**First off, yes you heard right. Sakura is getting herself a little brother or sister, but she doesn't know that yet. I felt that her becoming a big sister would be good for her character because it's chance to give her a sense of maturity of being personally responsible for another life. Because, let's face it, she didn't start taking the ninja life seriously until after Sasuke left the village. She started maturing pretty late compared to her other classmates. Giving her a big sister role would provide her more of a reason why she should start taking her training seriously. Because if she can't protect her younger sibling from danger, who could? It's also gives out lots of possibilities for her character keeping her mind occupied on the new member of her family, instead of trying to impress Sasuke with her looks and charms. I've never seen Sakura as the elder sibling before, so it should be interesting to write about it. However, I haven't really thought about if the new Haruno family member should be a boy or a girl. You guys can tell me what gender the baby should be in a review.**

**Second, I meant to have Kira have Sakura do some training too, but she got sidetracked trying to learn how to pull water out of air. But don't worry, Sakura would do some chakra nature training of her own after the Chunin Exams are over. And before you ask about Naruto's nature training, that's going to postpone until later. I feel like if I start it now, Naruto would be becoming too OP, forcing me to figure out a way to make Kira, Sasuke, Sakura, and even Kakashi (who is their jonin leader, so should be the most powerful of the team…for now) stronger just to balance out OP Naruto. But Naruto would work on more fuinjutsu techniques though. Naruto, right now, is just focusing on beginning to utilizing the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra, Rasengan, and some sealing jutsus.**

**Reviews please! They motivate me to keep going. Any reviews are very much appreciated!)**


End file.
